Harry Potter et le Maître des Ombres
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Suite à des évènements dramatiques, Harry décide de rétablir le contact avec sa famille lorsqu'une terrible nouvelle ébranle le monde des sorciers : le Secret Magique a été divulgué aux Moldus, qui n'hésitent pas à déclarer la guerre au monde des sorciers pour le faire disparaître avec, à leur tête, l'énigmatique Maître des Ombres. Suite de Harry Potter et le Retour des Ténèbres
1. Chapter 1 Le souvenir d'une nuit

Chapitre 1 Le souvenir d'une nuit

Dans un appartement situé en plein cœur de Londres, un homme se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en pagaille, hérissés en épis sur sa nuque, quelques mèches grises sur les tempes témoignant de son âge, la cinquantaine peut-être. L'homme ouvrit ses yeux vert émeraude puis se les frotta de ses mains. Il vivait en collocation avec deux autres personnes, un couple d'amis ayant approximativement la trentaine.

À leurs yeux, il était plus que normal et travaillait dans une petite entreprise qui vendait des balais-brosses. Si à tout hasard vous leur aviez dit qu'il était étrange, ils vous auraient regardé droit dans les yeux avant de s'esclaffer ou de vous conseiller l'asile. La boîte à lettres était aux deux noms : Mr et Mrs Walt, Mr Gerald. Personne ne se doutait que ce nom était un faux, ni que l'homme se nommait en réalité Harry Potter et que c'était un sorcier.

Harry avait quitté le monde des sorciers, son monde, celui qui l'avait accueilli. Il s'était fait des amis, avait vécu des aventures extraordinaires et avait même fondé une famille. Cependant, trois ans plus tôt, Harry avait dû tout quitter à cause des Mangemorts. Ces derniers avaient attaqué Poudlard et en le défendant, Harry avait trouvé la Mort. Toutefois, elle lui avait laissé le choix lors de cette terrible nuit et depuis, il faisait régulièrement le même cauchemar : se remémorer toute la scène et la séparation avec Ginny. C'était ce cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller. Sans le vouloir, Harry se remémora toute l'histoire.

« J'ai pris ma décision, annonça-il dit à la Mort, entouré de ses amis.

— Bien, quelles sont tes réponses ? avait-elle demandé.

— Avant tout, je veux avoir une précision.

— Laquelle ? s'était enquit la Faucheuse.

— Que se passerait-il si j'utilisais plus qu'un seul sortilège ?

— Tu mourrais ! avait-elle averti. Ta magie se dissiperait d'un seul coup. Comme tu ne serais plus sensible au flux magique, tu mourrais. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

— Quoi donc ? avait questionné Harry.

— Tu as failli me rejoindre par deux fois, et ce soir tu me défies une troisième fois. Je te laisse une nouvelle chance de t'en sortir, mais sache que ce sera la dernière !

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Chaque être a droit à trois chances avant de venir définitivement dans mon Royaume. Cela a été mis en place il y a très longtemps, expliqua la Mort. J'avais prévenu les premiers hommes de cette démarche et c'est de là qu'est venu le mythe de la réincarnation ou des miraculés. Les personnes qui mourraient de vieillesse ou à un âge avancé pouvaient toujours se réincarner dans un nouvel être, si elles le souhaitaient bien sûr. Les personnes qui meurent trop jeune à mon goût, peuvent se réincarner en leur personne. Enfin celles qui se font tuer peuvent se réincarner dans un nouvel être. Seules les mauvaises personnes n'ont pas le droit à ce plaisir. C'est de là qu'est venu le mythe de l'Enfer. Si tu revis maintenant, tu auras utilisé ta troisième chance. Si tu te représentes une nouvelle face à moi, tu n'auras qu'une solution, me rejoindre définitivement.

— D'accord, je prends le risque, avait accepté Harry. Mais je pense que mes décisions vont me permettre de contourner cette difficulté.

— C'est impossible ! fit remarquer la Faucheuse.

— Je ne parlais pas d'avoir une quatrième chance. Je parlais de mourir. Je pense pouvoir éviter cela en utilisant d'autres sortilèges.

— Hahahahahahah ! Essaye et tu verras Potter. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun moyen de m'éviter et si tu utilises plus d'un sortilège, on se reverra très vite. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Quelles sont tes réponses ?

— Tout d'abord, je souhaite revenir parmi les vivants avec le handicap de ne plus posséder de Puissance Magique. Rejoindre mes parents et mes amis maintenant ne me servirait à rien car comme tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas t'échapper éternellement.

— Comme tu voudras. Quelle est ta réponse à ma première question ?

— Je pense que je vais garder les Reliques !

— Non Harry ! s'étaient exclamés tous ses proches. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais !

— Comme tu le voudras Potter. Dans ce cas, je vais tuer l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde.

— Et comment allez-vous savoir de qui il s'agit ? avait-il demandé.

— Je vais pratiquer de la légilimencie. »

Harry se souvint alors qu'il avait ressenti une force pénétrer son esprit, mais il n'avait pas tenté de résister car il savait que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne risquait absolument rien.

« Je vois… je vois. Tu es un petit futé Potter. La personne que tu aimes le plus est ta chère mère, déjà morte. Je ne peux donc la tuer. Mais nous allons quand même faire une petite précision : je vais tuer la personne _vivante_ que tu aimes le plus au monde.

— Non ! avait objecté Harry. Vous aviez dit que vous tuerez celui ou celle que j'aime le plus. Laissez-moi vous proposer un marché.

— Lequel ?

— Je garde vos Reliques…

— Donc dans ce cas…

— Laissez-moi finir ! s'était impatienté Harry. Je garde vos Reliques et je reviens à la vie mais en échange je pars en exil et quitte le monde des sorciers. C'est comme si vous tuez ceux que j'aime. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Hum… J'accepte, mais si jamais tu les revois, la personne qui t'es le plus chère mourra.

— Laissez-moi au moins leur dire au revoir, avait alors supplié Harry.

— D'accord, avait concédé la Mort. Je te laisse les voir encore une dernière fois avant de mettre le marché en place.

— Merci.

— Maintenant prépare-toi à retourner chez toi, avait conclu la Mort. »

Harry se souvenait d'un sentiment de vide et de légèreté avant d'être emporté. Puis la lumière était revenue et il s'était réveillé au milieu d'un cratère. Il n'avait pas su comment celui-ci s'était formé, ni d'où il venait. En regardant autour de lui, il avait remarqué qu'il était seul alors que l'aube se levait au loin. En se levant, il constata que la cape le recouvrait complètement.

Il était parti du château, sans même jeter un dernier regard. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette avec la plume de phénix, mais la Baguette de Sureau était bien dans sa poche, ainsi que la Pierre de Résurrection. Harry n'avait pas essayé de transplaner et s'était rendu à pied à Pré-au-Lard. Là, il avait volé un balai pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il se souvint avoir volé vers le Sud pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver en vue de Liverpool. Harry s'était décidé de changer de vie, quitter celle des sorciers, et vivre avec les Moldus.

C'est pour cela que les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Il n'avait pas d'argent moldu et ne pouvait rien s'acheter. Mais il avait eu de la chance car trois jours après son arrivée, il avait croisé un sorcier qui semblait peu puissant. Harry s'était alors mit une capuche qui recouvrait toute sa tête et lui avait donné son argent sorcier et l'avait chargé de lui acheter des ingrédients pour fabriquer du Polynectar. Il avait fait également échanger une partie de son or en argent moldu pour pouvoir vivre.

Harry avait ainsi pu passer ses nuits dans un hôtel bon marché du centre de Liverpool. Il avait commencé la préparation en cachette du Polynectar, utilisant des cheveux pris à un sans-abri, et c'est ainsi qu'au début du mois de juillet, Arthur Gerald apparut. Une fois son déguisement en place, Harry était retourné à Londres où il avait loué un petit studio près du centre. Ne sachant pas encore exactement ce qu'il voulait faire comme travail, il avait passé le mois de juillet à préparer un stock de Polynectar lui permettant de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il avait décidé de faire ses adieux à Ginny et ses enfants. Il était allé à leur maison, mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Il était allé voir chez son ami défunt, Ron Weasley, mais là aussi, il n'y avait eu personne. En allant au Terrier, Harry avait remarqué qu'un petit carton d'invitation était devant la clôture. En se penchant, il avait lu que son enterrement et celui de Ron avaient lieu le 31 juillet à Godric's Hollow. Il s'y était précipité et était arrivé juste à temps pour la mise en terre de son ami. Harry avait mis la capuche de sa cape pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, même s'il avait pris une bonne rasade de Polynectar. Il s'était mis juste en face de Ginny. Il l'avait regardée fixement pendant si longtemps qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Harry avait détourné le regard pour observer son fils, James, écrire l'épitaphe sur la tombe :

_Harry James Potter 31 Juillet 1980 - 8 Juin 2026_

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort._

Harry se souvint qu'il avait été très heureux que son fils choisisse ces mots car en effet, la Mort allait être son dernier ennemi, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Bien plus terrible que Voldemort et inlassable, la Mort était inépuisable et le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était détourné et avait pris le chemin de la sortie du cimetière. Il s'était tourné vers la statue qui le représentait bébé avec ses parents. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire, pensant qu'il était sûr de les revoir un jour. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers le cimetière où le Ministre de la Magie prononçait un discours. Harry s'était enveloppé avec la Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Désolé Ignotus, mais je vais voler ton idée. La Mort ne me verra pas avant la fin, » avait-il murmurait à lui-même.

Puis il avait sorti la Baguette du Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il tourna trois fois dans sa main. Ron et ses parents étaient alors apparus. Il avait murmuré :

« Désolé Cadmus, mais je n'ai besoin de mes proches morts que pour me conseiller, pas pour les revoir. Et désolé à toi aussi Antioch, je ne vais pas utiliser la Baguette du Sureau afin de devenir le plus fort, mais la garder pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

Harry avait pointé la Baguette vers la foule et regardé Ron et ses parents. Il s'était alors imaginé vivre avec eux pour l'éternité et avait prononcé :

« À bientôt, _Spero Patronum _! »

Aussitôt, une silhouette argentée à la forme d'un cerf sortit de la baguette et se précipita vers la foule. Avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée, Harry avait déjà enfourché son balai et décollé. Il était rentré à Londres et avait passé le reste de l'été à constituer son stock de Polynectar.

Ce ne fut que vers le mois d'octobre qu'il avait débuté à chercher un emploi. Non pas parce qu'il était à court d'argent, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Très vite il trouva un travail dans une entreprise de balais-brosses. Juste ce qui lui fallait ! avait-il pensé. Il travaillait bien et très vite, il était devenu directeur du service client. Harry s'était également fait de nouveau amis, dont Mr et Mrs Walt qui habitaient à deux pas du magasin.

Ils avaient gentiment accepté de le prendre en collocation, trompés par l'apparence plus jeune de Harry sous les traits d'Arthur Gerald. Harry était devenu très apprécié dans son quartier, par ses amis, son employé et ses clients. Personne ne l'avait vu faire de la magie et Harry cachait soigneusement ses flacons de Polynectar dans ses armoires. Harry cachait les ingrédients nécessaires et un chaudron en cas de rupture de stock. Aucun incident grave ne s'était cependant produit depuis les trois ans où il avait été séparé de Ginny.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveille-matin. Il était presque sept heures et c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait eu quarante-neuf ans quelques heures auparavant. Bientôt cinquante ! Harry se dit qu'avec la destinée qui l'avait guidé dès son enfance, les mésaventures qu'il avait dues affronter, les redoutables combats et son inépuisable pouvoir de s'attirer des ennuis, il avait eu finalement beaucoup de chance d'atteindre cet âge. Surtout après l'incident du mois dernier.

Harry avait été agressé par un homme dans une ruelle, en rentrant de son travail. Par habitude, il portait toujours sur lui les trois Reliques de la Mort. Pour se défendre, il avait utilisé la Baguette. Sans le vouloir, il avait blessé grièvement l'agresseur mais avait réussi à s'enfuir. Cependant, en rentrant chez lui, Harry s'était effondré dans son lit. Sa fièvre était montée jusqu'à quarante degrés et son cœur faisait de l'hypertension.

Mrs Walt avait appelé un docteur mais ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à diagnostiquer la maladie. Il lui avait prescrit des médicaments contre les symptômes, sans pouvoir faire plus. Cela n'avait pas empêché Harry de faire un arrêt cardiaque et de tomber dans un coma léger quelques heures plus tard. Heureusement, il avait été sauvé à temps et il remercia grandement les médecins qui l'avaient soigné. Harry avait aperçu la Mort, qui l'attendait à bras ouverts. Il l'avait frôlé, il le savait et ne recommencerait plus ce genre de bêtise.

Il avait pensé, à l'époque, que s'il réussissait à augmenter sa puissance avec les Reliques, il aurait pu utiliser d'autres sortilèges. Cependant, il jugea que cela lui avait juste évité de mourir. Il était sorti de l'hôpital une semaine auparavant et on lui avait donné encore un mois de congé. Il se rendormit sur son lit et ne se réveilla qu'au bruit de sa porte, lorsque Mrs Walt frappa.

« Arthur, tu es réveillé ? Ça va bien ? Je rentre du boulot, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son réveil. Il constata qu'il était presque six heures du soir. Il avait dormi toute la journée.

« Euh… Non, merci Laura, déclina Harry. Ça ira, merci. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

— D'accord, je commence à faire le repas. »

Harry resta allongé quelques minutes de plus avant de se lever. Il s'habilla avec un survêtement et enfila une paire de chaussons. En effet, même si on était en plein été, celui-ci était glacial : le thermomètre montait rarement au-dessus des quinze degrés en milieu de journée. Harry sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le living-room. L'appartement était assez grand, mais il était surchargé de meubles en tous genres qui ne laissaient plus que de petits espaces pour circuler.

« Ah, salut Arthur ! s'exclama Mr Walt assis sur le canapé alors qu'il regardait les informations. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur que tu nous lâches de nouveau !

— Non, je dormais tout simplement Luke. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment.

— À cause de l'hôpital, ou des cauchemars ? s'inquiéta Laura.

— Des cauchemars ? fit semblant de s'étonner Harry. Quels cauchemars ? »

Les deux mariés se lancèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers leur ami avec un sourire gêné. Harry craignait le pire et ce fut confirmé par Luke :

« Eh bien, au moins un soir par semaine, on t'entend la nuit en train de dire des trucs du genre « Non, ne les tuez pas » ou encore « je garde vos reliques ». Des fois tu dis des choses incompréhensibles, comme « spero patronis » un truc comme ça. Tiens ! Hier, tu nous en as fait un. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Oh, ça doit être des produits de mon imagination, je pense. Comme tu l'as dit, je fais ça pendant que je dors, fit remarquer Harry. Ça doit être un rêve, rien de plus.

— Pas un si bon rêve, Arthur, et que tu fais cinq fois par mois ? Explique-nous, insista Luke.

— Je n'ai pas d'explications à donner sur des choses dont je ne suis même pas conscient de faire, esquiva Harry. Si nous passions à table ?

— Bonne idée, déclara Laura. Le dîner est servi ! »

Tous se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Luke parla de sa journée au commissariat du quartier tandis que Laura parlait de son désir de faire un voyage en France, voir ses parents. Harry ne parlait pas, réfléchissant. Luke était un bon inspecteur et s'il suspectait quelque chose, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il pouvait découvrir la véritable identité de Harry, ou du moins soupçonner qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait. Il devait se préparer à lever les voiles et aller ailleurs.

« Qu'en dis-tu Arthur ? Tu aimerais venir avec nous en France ?

— Hein… Non, merci. J'y suis déjà allé.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Laura. Où ça ?

— Euh… à Paris et à… Gambsheim, je crois.

— Ah, Paris ! Un grand classique. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Oh c'était il y a très longtemps, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup choses, mentit Harry. La grande avenue… Les Champs-Épissés.

— Les Champs Élysées tu veux dire, s'amusa Luke. Eh bien, ça fait une raison pour y retourner, pour se rafraîchir la mémoire, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? En tout cas, moi je veux bien.

— Oh, les médecins de l'hôpital ont dit que je ne devais pas trop bouger pendant encore un mois. Tu sais, avec l'avion…

— On prendra le train. Allez, s'il te plait, viens avec nous ! supplia Laura.

— Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

— Parce que… C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Arthur ! s'exclama Laura.

— Euh… Merci à vous deux, mais je ne suis pas…

— Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser un cadeau à la plus belle femme du monde, » fit mine de s'offusquer Luke.

Harry sourit bêtement à la plaisanterie avant de finalement accepter le cadeau, ce qui provoqua la joie de la jeune femme brune. Il n'eut pas le cœur d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en France. Il était au contraire soulagé que son lapsus ait été source de plaisanterie. Il s'était bien rendu sur les Champs-Épissés, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse à Paris. Il y était allé pour escorter Kingsley lors d'un de ses voyages à l'étranger. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'étaient des boutiques, avant de se rendre en Allemagne pour voir un match de Quidditch.

Harry remercia ses amis et reçut le cadeau de Luke, une nouvelle chemise. Harry se leva après avoir soufflé pour la deuxième fois ses trente-quatre bougies puis alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Il ne s'endormit que très tard et fit un nouveau cauchemar. Sauf que pour la première fois, il s'agissait d'un évènement qu'il n'avait jamais vécu : Ginny faisait face à un ombre avant de s'effondrer.


	2. Chapter 2 Une vie difficile

Chapitre 2 Une vie difficile

Au petit matin, une lumière filtra par une fenêtre du 5, Sleeping Street dans la banlieue Est de Londres. Une silhouette passa devant et jeta un regard furtif dans la rue avant de fermer les rideaux. Toute personne un tant soit peu attentive aurait pu distinguer aisément les cheveux roux de l'individu et aurait pu déduire des traits fins qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une femme. Si cette éventuelle personne avait montré un brin de curiosité en lisant le nom sur la boîte à lettres, ou en se renseignant auprès du voisinage, elle aurait su qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Potter, veuve depuis maintenant quelques années et mère de trois enfants, majeurs depuis peu et ayant tous quitté le foyer familial pour vivre leur vie de leur côté.

Une semaine d'observation aurait cependant été suffisante pour constater que cela n'empêchait pas ses enfants de venir voir leur mère le plus souvent possible. Les circonstances de la mort de son mari étaient pour le moins mystérieuses. La version officielle donnée par Mrs Potter statuait que son mari avait disparu sans laisser de traces, plus de dix ans auparavant, et que son corps avait été découvert par la police au fond d'un fleuve de campagne quelques jours plus tard. La nouvelle avait détruit Mrs Weasley et, depuis, elle ne sortait de chez elle qu'à de rares occasions.

Si cette version avait satisfait la plupart du quartier, un des voisins n'en était pas restés là. En effet, un des célibataires de la rue, Peter Underlake, travaillait pour la police. Or il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cadavre ressemblant de près ou de loin à Mr Potter repêché par la police. Mrs Weasley avait gardé le secret sept longues années avant d'organiser un barbecue et de l'annoncer à toute la rue. D'après ses propres dires, la police avait bouclé l'enquête sans trouver de coupable, la thèse du suicide étant privilégiée.

Cependant, un autre voisin, Dirk Bridge qui était lieutenant à la Royal Air Force, avait déclaré que moins d'une semaine avant l'annonce, une explosion importante avait été repérée par des satellites quelque part en Écosse. Les journaux n'en avaient pas parlé, ou très peu, car cela s'était passé dans une région assez reculée et qu'aucune victimes n'avaient été déclarées. Un détachement de l'armée avait été toutefois envoyé sur place pour rendre compte de la situations, et ils avaient été témoins d'un spectacle surprenant : des hommes et des femmes habillées avec de longues capes ou de robes s'afféraient autour de vielles ruines.

Le lieutenant Bridge n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que les deux faits étaient liés mais sans avoir de preuves directes. Seule une partie de la rue partageait cet avis, mais il n'aurait fallu que quelques semaines pour un nouveau voisin pour comprendre qu'une portion encore plus infime croyaient en la version officielle. En réalité, une dizaine de théories circulaient, de l'enlèvement par des extraterrestre jusqu'au cas classique du divorce caché pour sauver la face.

Ce qu'ignoraient les voisins, c'était que Ginny Weasley connaissait toute les théories possibles et imaginables du quartier, même si chacun tentait d'échanger leurs commérages le plus discrètement entre eux. Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, Ginny s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et se servit un petit-déjeuner. En trempant sa tartine dans son café, elle regarda le calendrier face à elle.

Trois ans.

Cela faisait déjà trois ans que l'enterrement de Harry avait eu lieu et l'apparition de son Patronus. Elle était persuadée qu'il était toujours vivant, mais ses enfants lui répétaient que le Patronus avait été un effet de leur imagination, ou peut-être que Harry avait prévu un sortilège de ce genre lorsqu'il serait mis en terre. Cependant, le cercueil était vide, faute de corps à enterrer. Malgré les recherches, le corps de Harry demeurait introuvable. Alors Ginny gardait espoir et racontait des bobards à ses voisins.

Du fait que sa théorie soit très proche de la vérité, elle surveillait le lieutenant Bridge à son insu pour suivre l'évolution des partisans. Elle avait envoyé un courrier au Ministère, mais celui-ci était resté sans réponse. Ginny termina son petit-déjeuner et regarda l'horloge. Il était six heures et demie, ses enfants allaient arriver dans une heure environ. Puis vers dix heures, ils partiraient à Godric's Hollow rejoindre Hermione, Rose, Hugo et Jeanne pour se recueillir sur les tombes des maris.

Hermione allait mieux, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités mentales, mais les médicomages avaient été clairs : il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle retrouve un jour toutes ses capacités magiques. Elle parvenait à pratiquer un peu de magie mais se fatiguait rapidement. Hugo vivait encore chez elle pour prendre soin de sa mère et la protéger. Jeanne vivait avec eux et se préparait à entrer en première année à Poudlard, ce qui la rendait de plus en plus impatiente. Joanne devrait attendre une année supplémentaire avant de pouvoir y entrer et Jeanne n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner avec.

Katie, quant à elle, allait entrer en sixième année. Elle était entrée avec trois années de retard mais s'était montrée très douée – sans doute un résidu des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues – et avait pu rejoindre les élèves de son âge à Gryffondor. Katie avait obtenu onze BUSES, toutes avec la mention Optimal, surpassant ainsi les résultats de Hermione, qui l'avait félicitée. Pour sa sixième année, elle avait abandonné la Divination, l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Astronomie. Jeanne et Joanne n'avaient pas montré de traces de leur mésaventure pour le moment, et la famille s'était accordée pour ne jamais le leur révéler.

En rangeant sa tasse, Ginny entendit un bruit provenant des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une jeune fille magnifique entrer dans la cuisine. Elle avait des cheveux lisses flottant derrière elle d'une couleur noir jais, des yeux pétillants d'un bleu profond. Elle était grande – elle faisait une tête de plus que Ginny – et son physique athlétique lui donnait un charisme impressionnant.

« Bonjour Katie, salua Ginny

— Salut Ginny ! » répondit-elle.

N'ayant plus de famille, Katie passait désormais ses vacances chez les Potter. Elle alla s'asseoir tandis que Ginny lui servait des toasts et son café. Dès le départ, Ginny avait jugé préférable d'avertir Katie de son passé. Celle-ci avait réagi avec violence, préférant couper tous les liens qui la liaient à la lignée des Gaunt. Elle déclarait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle faisait partie de la famille des Dursley et qu'elle avait du sang des Potter dans les veines, même s'il s'agissait de celui des Evans.

« Tu as bien dormi ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

— Oh ! Eh bien… Je suis rentrée un peu tard hier soir, avoua Katie en rougissant. Je suis allée à une fête chez mon amie Félicia Ryan. Ne t'en fais pas ! J'y suis allée le plus discrètement possible sur mon balai.

— Je comprends donc d'où venait le raffut de cette nuit ! La prochaine fois, fais plus attention et ouvre les yeux !

— J'essaierai, tante Ginny.

— Maman ! appela une petite fille qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. »

Joanne avait ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés en de gros paquets, à l'image de son père, mais l'origine de ses yeux bleu demeurait un mystère.

« Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

— Je suis un peu fatiguée, révéla la jeune fille.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— J'ai mail dormi. Un grand bruit m'a réveillé et j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir. Et ensuite, j'ai eu plein de cauchemars avec des Trolls.

— Eh bien voilà ! Tu es contente de ce que tu as fait Katie ! Tu fais faire des cauchemars à ta cousine maintenant ! gronda Ginny sans être fâchée devant une Katie incrédule qu'une simple collision avec un mur de bois pouvait provoquer chez une petite fille de dix ans.

— C'était Katie ? s'étonna Joanne.

— Oui, concéda cette dernière qui reprenait ses esprits. Je suis rentrée dans le mur de la réserve sans le vouloir. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait une si grande peur.

— C'est fini, l'affaire est close maintenant, déclara Ginny. Que veux-tu manger au petit-déjeuner, Joanne ? »

Joanne prit des toasts avec du jus de citrouille et de la confiture de fraise et se remplit l'estomac de bacon. Elle termina le dernier morceau lorsque trois « pop » retentirent. Joanne se leva et se précipita dans le salon, suivit par sa mère. Katie termina son café avant de se lever à son tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit deux hommes et une femme se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce. James tenait sa sœur dans les bras tandis que Lily embrassa sa mère. Quant à Albus, il alla saluer Katie.

« Salut Katie ! lança-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, merci Albus. Bonjour James, salut Lily.

— Salut Katie, répondit Lily qui s'entendait très bien avec sa cousine.

— Hum…, marmonna James en guise de bonjour.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que deviennent mes trois grands enfants ? s'enquit Ginny. »

Ginny savait très bien ce que faisaient ses enfants, mais à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. Lily suivait des études pour devenir professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Elle était très douée dans cette matière, qui la passionnait depuis son plus jeune âge lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la fille du mentor de son père au Bureau des Aurors, et malgré les années sombres qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa scolarité, le château avait été pour elle un lieu rassurant. Albus avait signé deux ans auparavant un contrat avec l'équipe le Quidditch Club de Londres et avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde l'été suivant. Il jouait au poste d'Attrapeur et avait hérité du talent de son père.

Seul James avait suivi les traces de son père en réussissant avec succès le concours pour entrer au Bureau des Aurors. Depuis la mort de son père, James parlait très peu. Il venait rarement aux fêtes, prétendant être en mission et restait renfermé sur lui-même. Selon Albus, les saluts distants de James à Katie était plutôt le signe d'amour que d'autre chose, ce qui énervait d'autant plus ce dernier.

Ginny prit des nouvelles de ses enfants avant d'aller se préparer, ainsi que Joanne. Les quatre en profitèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations : James alla dans le bureau de son père et s'y enferma, tandis qu'Albus racontait aux deux filles son dernier match, en coupe d'Europe contre l'Association Sportive de Turin, l'AST. Katie buvait ses paroles, elle-même étant passionnée par le Quidditch. Ginny redescendit avec Joanne vers dix heures et James sortit du bureau. Sa mère le regarda avec un air interrogateur mais il n'y répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Tous sortirent dans le jardin et se préparèrent à transplaner. Lily prit la main de Katie tandis que Ginny tenait celle de Joanne. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent devant une statue représentant un couple tenant un bébé dans les bras. Ils attendirent moins de cinq minutes avant que Rose, Hugo, Jeanne et Hermione apparaissent sous leurs yeux. Hermione avait quitté son fauteuil roulant un an auparavant mais elle marchait encore avec une canne – son organisme ayant subi de graves dommages, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, disaient les médicomages. Hugo l'aidait à avancer tandis que Rose marchait main dans la main avec Jeanne.

« Salut la famille ! déclara Hugo.

— Bonjour à vous, les accueillit Ginny. Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu te sens beaucoup mieux, c'est bien.

— Oui, merci Ginny. Hugo va bientôt pouvoir laisser sa vieille mère toute seule chez elle, plaisanta Hermione.

— Ne dit pas ça, maman ! Tu sais bien qu'Hugo fait tout pour que tu aille mieux, s'offusqua Rose.

— Je sais, ma chérie, je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Mais Hermione ne rajouta aucun autre commentaire. Hugo avait fait des études de médicomagie pour pouvoir aider au mieux sa mère et permettre à Rose de continuer tranquillement son métier de journaliste à la _Gazette du sorcier_. La petite famille fut bientôt rejointe par le reste de la tribu Weasley et tous entrèrent dans le cimetière.

De nombreuses autres personnes marchaient à travers les pierres tombales et y déposaient des fleurs, des éternelles la plupart du temps. Bientôt tous arrivèrent devant les deux tombes. Molly Weasley ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant le nom de son plus jeune fils mais son mari tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chacun déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur sa tombe. Le groupe fut rejoint par d'autres amis et lorsque Ginny fut certaine que tout le monde était là, elle fit apparaître une estrade et des chaises. La commémoration pouvait commencer.

Ginny entama en expliquant que la vie sans Harry était dure et difficile mais qu'elle surmontait le coup. Elle remit sur la table sa conviction profonde que Harry n'était pas mort, qu'il fallait continuer à y croire et garder espoir. Plusieurs autres personnes passèrent, notamment Neville, Luna et Georges. Vers quatorze heures, on servit un repas, préparé par Mrs Weasley et Fleur, qui dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Lorsque les derniers morceaux de desserts furent engloutis, une grande rafale de vent traversa le cimetière, refroidissant d'un coup toute l'assemblée. Un épais brouillard apparut et chacun sortit sa baguette. Les plus jeunes enfants se cachèrent derrière leur mère. Ginny se leva et alla sur la tombe de Harry, Joanne littéralement accrochée à sa robe. Le brouillard se dissipa sans prévenir et une silhouette apparut, s'avançant vers le groupe de sorciers. Elle portait une longue robe avec une capuche qui recouvrait tout son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Ginny avec aplomb.

— Je suis personne, répondit la silhouette. Je suis connue sous divers noms, mais aucun ne me décrit réellement.

— Que venez-vous faire ici ? questionna James en s'interposant entre sa mère et la silhouette.

— Je suis venue accomplir ce que votre idiot de père a refusé : prendre la vie de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il a cru, par une diversion pouvoir l'éviter, mais il ne connaît pas l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Je l'ai rencontré par trois fois, par trois fois il m'a échappé. Aujourd'hui, il ne pourra pas m'empêcher ce que je dois faire.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ?

— Je viens prendre la vie de la tendre épouse de Potter : Ginny Weasley.

— Il faudra nous tuer nous aussi, menaça alors Albus qui se plaça aux côté de James.

— Oh, cela peut s'arranger si vous y tenez tant, s'amusa la silhouette. Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de ma visite. Et puis que feriez-vous face à la Mort sans vos baguettes ? »

Albus et James regardèrent leurs mains et découvrirent stupéfaits que leur baguette avait disparu. Tous firent la même découverte.

« Et comment allez-vous procéder ? s'enquit James, qui ne perdit pas son courage. Vous aussi vous n'avez pas de baguette.

— Oh, j'ai des moyens bien plus simples que l'Avada Kedavra pour tuer une personne. Je vais vous en faire une démonstration maintenant.

— Eh, attendez ! Vous nous n'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous voulez tuer notre mère, répliqua Albus pour gagner du temps. »

Ginny resta cachée derrière ses deux fils tandis que les autres membres de l'assemblée cherchaient désespérément leur baguette. Lily essaya de prendre Joanne avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère.

« Qui je suis ? répéta la silhouette. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire : je suis Personne. Mais je pense que vous devez me connaître plus simplement sous le nom de la Mort. Pourquoi voudrais-je tuer votre mère ? La réponse est détenue par votre père lui-même. C'est à lui qu'il faut demander. Si Ginny meurt aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Ginny va quand même me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle doit bien se rappeler de moi, non ? C'est bien elle qui a failli venir me rejoindre à l'âge de douze ans, si je m'en souviens bien. »

La Mort s'avança vers Ginny, tendant ses bras devant elle. Albus et James tentèrent de s'interposer, mais elle les écarta avec autant d'aisance que s'ils n'avaient pas existé. Lily s'interposa à son tour, ainsi que Katie. Toute l'assemblée les imita, mais tous furent écartés sans difficulté par la Faucheuse qui continua d'avancer inexorablement. Joanne se cacha encore plus derrière sa mère qui se prépara à combattre la Mort. Elle lui avait échappé une fois, elle pouvait bien le faire une deuxième fois. La Mort ricana devant le regard de défi que lui lança la sorcière. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée, Ginny décrocha un coup de poing mais ce dernier se perdit au travers de la capuche de son ennemie. La Mort lui attrapa les deux bras, l'immobilisant, et Ginny sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Katie poussa un hurlement déchirant. La Mort disparut laissant derrière elle le corps de Ginny, qui s'effondra comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, tandis que Joanne pleurait comme jamais. Hugo se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et se pencha sur le corps de sa tante mais il ne put que constater les faits : Ginny Potter était morte. Tout le monde s'éloigna du corps lorsqu'il se releva et se tourna vers eux. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête désemparé.

Molly Weasley poussa un gémissement perçant, à mi-chemin du désespoir et de la détresse et s'affaissa dans les bras de son mari. Hugo se précipita vers elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard : elle n'avait pas tenu le choc de la nouvelle. Lily était assise à côté du corps de sa mère tandis que Joanne pleurait et essayait de la « réveiller ». Albus avait le regard vide. Elle chercha James mais ne le trouva pas immédiatement. En se tournant derrière elle, elle eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne transplane. De son côté, Hugo essaya de réanimer sa grand-mère mais sans succès.

Mr Weasley était lui aussi secoué de sanglots, tenant le corps de sa femme contre sa poitrine. Les autres membres de l'assemblée étaient encore en état de choc. Rose, Katie et Hermione s'étaient évanouies et ce fut Jeanne qui prévint son frère que sa mère et sa sœur étant en danger elle aussi. En s'approchant, il put constater que toutes les trois étaient toujours en vie, et il les fit transférer à St-Mangouste avec l'aide de Neville et Luna. Une chose était sûre, le 31 juillet était vraiment une mauvaise date pour les familles Potter et Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3 Un exil pénible

Chapitre 3 Un exil pénible

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin, alors qu'il pensait s'être à peine endormi. Il se rallongea dans son lit et contempla le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il réfléchissait à son rêve. Il lui paraissait si réel qu'il en avait peur. Il avait déjà eu des visions lors de son adolescence, mais elles étaient dû à sa connexion avec Voldemort. Depuis sa victoire, il n'en avait plus eu.

S'il avait raison, son rêve serait donc la première depuis des dizaines d'années. Ginny se tenait debout en position de défense et une ombre la menaçait. L'ombre s'était jetée sur Ginny et Harry se souvint clairement avoir vu tomber le corps de sa femme. Le lieu lui avait semblé familier mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de nom.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par se rendormir, espérant que ce mauvais rêve n'était pas le reflet de la réalité. Après tout, Ginny ne pouvait pas mourir, elle savait se défendre. Dans le pire des cas, ses enfants interviendraient pour la protéger, Harry en était persuadé.

Harry se leva le lendemain matin après une seconde moitié de nuit plus apaisée. La salon vide lui indiqua que ses deux amis étaient déjà partis travailler. Harry passa le reste de la matinée à regarder la télévision, essayant de rattraper ce qu'il avait pu manquer depuis son hospitalisation. Mais aucun grand événement n'était arrivé depuis le début du mois de juillet et la télévision continuait de rappeler l'été glacial que l'Angleterre était en train de vivre, surpassant tout ce qu'on avait pu voir auparavant.

Après le déjeuner, Harry jugea qu'il pouvait s'octroyer le droit de faire un tour dans le parc près de sa rue pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Malheureusement, dès qu'il eut mis un pied sur la première marche des escaliers, ses jambes faiblirent. Râlant contre lui-même, il s'obligea à retourner dans son appartement et à passer le reste de la journée à essayer de se changer les idées avec un livre. La semaine suivante se passa sur le même schéma, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Harry. Il était cloitré chez lui, n'ayant aucune autre occupation que de regarder la télévision, lire ou utiliser l'ordinateur du salon.

Lorsque ce fut la date de l'anniversaire de Ginny, la journée fut aussi dure à éprouver que les précédentes, d'autant plus que Harry devait résister au sentiment de vouloir aller rejoindre sa famille alors que ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à descendre de simples escaliers. Bien sûr, Harry était habitué aux blessures, mais il avait toujours eu le soutien de ses amis. Maintenant, c'était différent. Luke et Laura étaient bien sûr très gentils avec lui, mais jamais ils ne pourraient remplacer Ron ou Hermione. Il était obligé de leur mentir sur ses véritables origines pour ne pas les effrayer et, déjà, cela créait une barrière qui ne pourrait jamais être brisée.

Bouillant d'impatience, Harry décida d'envoyer tout de même un cadeau anonyme à Ginny. Il appela un fleuriste pour commander un bouquet de lys à livrer à l'adresse de leur maison. Il ne laissa comme message que : « joyeux anniversaire mon amour », puis il appela Luke pour lui demander d'aller payer le bouquet lorsqu'il rentrerait du travail. Vers la fin d'après-midi, Laura rentra de mauvaise humeur. Harry éteignit la télévision.

« Bonjour Arthur, salua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

— Bonjour Laura. Est-ce que ça va ? se préoccupa-t-il.

— Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas !

— Ton comportement indique le contraire, pourtant. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, insista Harry.

— Ce n'est rien, assura Laura. J'ai eu des complications au boulot.

— Quelles genres de complications ?

— Oh, et bien pour faire simple, je partage un point de vue différent de mon patron ce qui « peut amener un déséquilibre dans l'entreprise ». Tu parles ! Il veut prendre les gens pour des imbéciles et je lui aie simplement dis qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter par respect du client.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, s'emporta Laura, Monsieur le Directeur Général n'a pas voulu entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Au final, j'ai eu cinq minutes pour faire mes cartons.

— Tu as été renvoyée ! s'insurgea Harry. Juste pour avoir donné ton avis !

— Oui, on peut dire ça. Même s'il a employé les termes « congés de durée indéterminée non payés ». Il m'a donné mon salaire du mois et m'a gentiment demandé de sortir. J'ai bien peur que notre voyage en France ne se complique, se lamenta-t-elle. Luke ne va pas apprécier.

— On ne lui dira rien Laura, proposa Harry. Je sais que ce voyage compte beaucoup pour vous. Je peux vous le payer, j'ai suffisamment d'économies…

— Non, Arthur, ce n'est pas la peine.

— Si, j'insiste. Et on va se débrouiller pour que tu trouves un nouveau travail. Une femme comme toi doit bien retrouver facilement un job.

— Mais où vas-tu trouver tout l'argent ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il y en a pour plus de cinq milles livres !

— Euh… Ne t'en préoccupe pas. La famille du côté de… de ma mère a… doit me rendre un petit service. Je pense pouvoir régler ça tout seul. L'important c'est que tu retrouves un salaire. »

Laura sourit puis alla dans sa chambre. Harry ralluma la télévision. Quel inconscient faisait-il ! Il avait pris un risque énorme en assurant à son amie qu'il allait l'aider. Il connaissait le prix d'un voyage direct pour la France et il savait que c'était bien au-delà de ses moyens. Son salaire n'était pas monstrueux, il lui donnait le nécessaire pour vivre dans un confort relatif. Luke était la principale source de revenus, mais il payait déjà la moitié du voyage et lui-même disait que c'était plus que nécessaire.

Harry se maudit encore de s'être laissé emporter par sa tendance habituelle à vouloir aider les autres sans se soucier des conséquences. Luke rentra peu avant sept heures, juste à temps pour le dîner que servit Laura. Les discussions furent habituelles, même si Laura évita soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de son travail tandis que Harry préféra se terrer dans un silence de marbre lorsque Luke aborda le voyage en France.

« Aujourd'hui, on a eu droit à une bien bonne au commissariat, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

— Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'intéressa Harry.

— Oh, il devait être deux heures quand ça s'est passé. Je venais de finir d'interroger un suspect sur une affaire en cours lorsque des éclats de voix nous sont parvenus depuis l'accueil. J'y suis allé et j'y ai vu un rassemblement de plusieurs policiers. Un homme assez jeune, moins de trente ans je dirais, portait des habits assez bizarres.

— Bizarres comment ? s'enquit Laura.

— Eh bien, il portait une sorte de longue cape avec des manches, un peu comme les Jedi dans Star Wars, mais beaucoup moins ample.

— Comment était-il ? questionna Harry qui sentit une alarme se déclencher dans un coin de sa tête.

— Hum… Assez grand, je dirais un mètre quatre-vingts. Il avait une corpulence normale mais on sentait qu'il était fort et très agile. Il avait des cheveux bruns coiffés n'importe comment. Je n'ai vu ni ses yeux ni son visage, il avait le dos tourné vers moi.

— Que voulez-t-il ? pressa Harry qui voyait ses impressions se confirmer.

— Oh, il voulait accéder à nos fichiers de renseignement pour retrouver quelqu'un. Notre aimable secrétaire lui a gentiment dit que seuls les policiers pouvaient y avoir accès lors d'une enquête pouvant impliquer la personne en question. Il a commencé à devenir menaçant alors le commissaire est venu en personne.

— Et alors ? s'impatienta Laura.

— L'homme s'est calmé lorsqu'il a vu le patron, révéla Luke. Il s'est expliqué en déclarant qu'il voulait absolument retrouver une personne. Le commissaire lui a dit ce que lui avait répondu la secrétaire. Le type a recommencé à s'énerver, alors le commissaire lui a demandé si la personne qu'il cherchait était impliquée dans une enquête. Il a répondu qu'il espérait que non, puis il a rajouté que c'était important et là on a viré de bord.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Il a déclaré qu'il recherchait une personne disparue depuis trois ans. La secrétaire a immédiatement ouvert les fichiers et le commissaire lui a demandé une description de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il a donné encore plus fort : le nom, les prénoms, l'âge et le lieu de naissance de la personne en question.

— Alors, comment s'appelle la disparue ? s'esclaffa Laura comprenant le ridicule de la situation, sachant que seul le nom suffisait pour trouver un fichier.

— Le disparu serait plus juste, ma chérie. L'homme qu'il recherche était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, né dans un village nommé Godric's Hollow…

— Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? s'étonna Laura.

— C'est un petit village aux Pays de Galles, répondit Harry avant même de s'en rendre compte. J'y ait passé mes vacances quand j'étais gamin, ajouta-t-il devant les regards incrédules de ses amis.

— Oui, en effet, continua Luke. C'est un lieu perdu dans la campagne. Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'homme s'appelle Harry James Potter. Et c'est là que c'est le plus drôle.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il a bien existé un Harry James Potter correspondant aux dates de naissance et au lieu de naissance. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est mort à l'âge d'un an avec ses deux parents. Leur maison a explosé suite à une fuite de gaz, selon le rapport de la police du coin. On le lui a dit et c'est là qu'il nous affirmé que cet Harry existait encore et qu'il était son fils. C'est là qu'on a compris qu'il devait s'agir d'un fou et on l'a flanqué à la porte.

— En effet… C'est génial comme truc, réussit à articuler Laura entre deux fous rires.

— En effet, génial, maugréa Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? s'étonna Laura.

— Hum… Je pensais que j'étais peut-être passé dans un village ou une personne morte ne l'était peut-être pas. Qui sait, elle m'a peut-être offert une glace !

— Et pour finir, une demi-heure plus tard, reprit Luke, le commissariat du quartier d'à côté nous appelle pour nous dire qu'ils viennent de recevoir un fou demandant le dossier d'un certain Harry James Potter. »

Le repas se termina peu de temps plus tard. Harry se leva et alla directement se coucher dans son lit. Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un de ses fils, sans doute James, était allé dans plusieurs commissariats pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais pourquoi, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était toujours vivant. Ou alors avaient-ils mal reçu le message ? Non, Ginny l'avait forcément compris, on ne pouvait être plus explicite. Pourquoi alors ?

Une autre question vint à l'esprit de Harry. Comment la police pouvait être au courant du meurtre de ses parents ? À moins que Hagrid soit arrivé juste avant eux, il ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu penser qu'il était mort. Et une autre question suivit, comment les Moldus savait qu'il était né à Godric's Hollow ? Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur son recensement par les Moldus, ni comment les Dursley avaient géré la bureaucratie. Dumbledore lui aurait-il caché d'autres informations sur son enfance. Tant de questions se posèrent à Harry sans qu'il réussisse à y répondre.

C'est dans un torrent d'inquiétude, de doute, de peur et d'incertitude que Harry gagna rapidement le monde de l'imaginaire à son état le plus pur. Les questions que se posait Harry furent toujours très présentes jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Harry finit par retourner à son travail. Il s'agissait d'un centre commercial avec un hypermarché, mais Harry était attaché au magasin de balais-brosses situé sur l'axe central. Il salua les gardiens qui le lui rendirent, s'inquiétant de son état de santé. Il les rassura et continua son chemin vers son lieu de travail.

Il arriva bientôt devant une vitrine exposant de nombreux balais-brosses et au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire : « AU PETIT BALAI ». La boutique était déjà ouverte mais Harry était certain que son patron n'allait pas lui cherchait des noises le jour de la reprise, d'autant plus qu'il était très apprécié par la clientèle et les autres employés. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, une petite sonnette retentit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il timidement.

— Mr Gerald ! s'exclama un homme assez corpulent. »

L'homme était massif et imposant. Il ressemblait fort aux images de l'oncle Dursley que Harry avait gardé en mémoire, mais son air jovial et sa bonne humeur quotidienne les différenciait plus que tout autre caractère.

« Bonjour Mr Nesson, comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry, toujours timide.

— Mais c'est à nous de vous poser la question, voyons ! Alors, vous vous êtes remis ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Le médecin a dit que tout était en ordre ? questionna Mr Nesson.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Vous a-t-il dit que vous étiez pleinement opérationnel ?

— Euh…oui, monsieur, répondit une nouvelle fois Harry, déstabilisé par cet interrogatoire.

— Dans ce cas, bienvenu parmi nous ! Vous nous avez manqué ! Ne nous faites plus jamais une peur pareille, compris ?

— Oui, Mr Nesson, assura Harry.

— Bien, vous avez une tonne de travail qui vous attend sur votre bureau. Votre absence m'a empêché de satisfaire tous mes clients, et nous avons, comme vous pouvez le constater, un grand nombre de mécontentements. »

Harry sourit bêtement puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il était comme il l'avait laissé le soir de son agression, à l'exception du petit tas de dossiers empilés sur son bureau. Harry soupira puis alla s'asseoir derrière la table et se mit au travail. Il remarqua très vite que l'été avait vu une baisse de fréquentation à la suite de l'annonce de son absence prolongée.

De nombreux clients mécontents se plaignaient de défauts techniques qui n'étaient rien d'autre, pour la plupart, que le fruit de leur imagination. Harry remarqua aussi que toutes les cinq minutes, un des employés de la boutique trouvait un prétexte pour venir le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qui ralentissait considérablement le travail de Harry.

Tous les quarts d'heure, c'était Mr Nesson qui trouvait un prétexte pour venir le voir. Enfin vers quatre heures, alors que Harry était près de la porte d'entrée pour conseiller un client, un homme entra. Il s'agissait du facteur et apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de courrier. Harry termina rapidement avec ses clients et se rapprocha du facteur.

« Voici pour vous, pour vous, disait-il distribuant le courrier à différents employés du magasin. Tenez, Mr Gerald, plusieurs lettres de salutations. Ah, et j'ai un courrier pour un certains Mr Harry Potter.

— Qui ça ? demanda Mr Nesson.

— Harry Potter, répéta le facteur. J'ai ceci pour lui. L'homme qui me l'a donné m'a dit que je le trouverais ici.

— Il n'y a aucun Potter dans cet établissement. Je regrette.

— Attendez, intervint Harry. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un ancien client. Donnez-moi le paquet, je vais consulter les dossiers pour voir s'il n'aurait pas laissé une adresse. »

Le facteur donna la lettre à Harry qui la prit et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Vers la fin de la soirée, il rentra chez lui, mais il s'arrêta d'abord à un distributeur du centre commercial et consulta son compte en banque. Il était certes moins rempli que celui de Gringotts, mais il n'était pas totalement vide. Harry retira l'argent promis à Laura puis sortit. Il monta les marches menant jusqu'à chez lui et frappa à la porte lorsqu'il vit la lumière sur le palier. Rapidement, Laura vint lui ouvrir.

« Arthur ! Alors, cette journée, comment s'est-elle passée ? s'enquit-elle.

— Assez bien, confia Harry. Juste quelques clients un peu prétentieux ou égoïstes pensant pouvoir passer au travers des mailles du système. »

Laura ne rajouta rien d'autre. Harry lui donna l'argent pour le voyage et en fut grandement remercié. Puis Luke arriva et le dîner fut servi. Les discussions avaient pour thème principal la journée de Harry. Mais lorsque le sujet fut épuisé, Luke s'intéressa au travail de sa femme. Par chance, Laura avait trouvé un travail similaire dans une autre agence de publicité assez rapidement. Certes elle était moins bien payée, mais elle pensait que la différence ne serait pas flagrante.

Le dessert, une tarte à la mélasse, fut rapidement englouti et Harry alla dans sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre qui lui était destiné car il avait peur de le faire. Comment avait-il été retrouvé ? Qui savait où est-ce qu'il travaillait ? Était-il espionné ? Luke et Laura étaient-ils en danger ? Tant de questions que se posa Harry dont les réponses étaient dans la lettre. Harry la sortit de sa poche, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin. Ce qu'il craignait risquait de se produire. Il le déplia et lut les mots suivants :

_Je sais que tu es vivant. Je t'attendrai le 1__er__ Septembre au café de la gare Kings Cross à onze heures, après le départ du Poudlard Express. Viens seul si tu souhaites passer un agréable moment._

Harry relut plusieurs les mots qui s'offraient à lui, mais il arriva à chaque fois à la même conclusion : quelqu'un du monde des sorciers savait qu'il était vivant et cette personne voulait le rencontrait. Ce n'était pas un bon présage.


	4. Chapter 4 Premiers contacts

Chapitre 4 Premiers contacts

Harry passa les jours suivants dans un état d'impatience tel qu'il en devint irritable. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui tentait de prendre contact avec lui ? Il se leva de bonne heure le matin du jour fatidique et se prépara rapidement en prenant soin d'avaler une dose de Polynectar. Il donna une excuse pour le magasin, prétextant une visite de routine à l'hôpital, puis prit le métro pour se rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il alla s'installer au café de la gare et observa la foule.

Il repéra quelques sorciers qui se pressaient pour franchir la barrière menant sur la Voie 93/4 mais personne qui semblait être là pour autre chose. Plus l'heure passait, plus nombreux étaient ses semblables mais aucun ne le remarqua. Pour tuer le temps, Harry essaya d'établir les hypothèses les plus probables sur l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre, se demandant si c'était lié à l'incident au commissariat de Luke ou de ses rêves étranges.

Peu avant onze heures, il alla aux toilettes pour reprendre du Polynectar. Lorsqu'il retourna au café, il crut avoir une attaque : assit à la table où il se trouvait il y a peu, Harry vit une personne qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. James attendait et regardait, comme l'avait fait son père, la foule qui se mouvait entre les quais. Cela confirma ses suppositions. Harry s'avança vers la table et s'assit discrètement. James se retourna et lorsqu'il le vit, il déclara d'un ton poli :

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais j'attends deux autres personnes. »

Harry contempla son fils et tenta de trouver les raisons de ce rendez-vous improbable. Alors qu'il continuait à sonder James, qui s'était retourné, Harry vit une autre personne, encore plus improbable : Scorpius Malefoy traversait le hall de Kings Cross en direction de James à vive allure. Il s'assit aux côté de Harry et James une nouvelle fois demanda poliment :

« Monsieur, veuillez bien vous retirez s'il vous plait, c'est pour votre bien.

— Oh oui ! Je sais, répondit Harry. Vous attendez quelqu'un. Mais je crois que l'on peut commencer James…

— Comment savez-vous ? se méfia James qui devint plus suspicieux.

— Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai pris dans mes bras lorsque tu es né, qui t'ai appris à voler sur un balais, sur mon propre Eclair de Feu si je me souviens bien. Donc oui James, c'est bien moi.

— Papa ? s'étonna James qui semblait ne pas y croire.

— Mr Potter ? demanda à son tour Scorpius.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os ! assura Harry. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir James, c'est comment tu as retrouvé ma trace ? »

Harry profiter de l'hésitation de son fils pour l'observer quelques instants. James semblait avoir mûri d'une façon extraordinaire : il ne s'agitait plus dans tous les sens, ne se pavanait pas, ne parlait pas et n'attirait pas l'attention. Les autres passants de la gare marchaient devant lui sans le voir. Dans sa grande cape, James semblait bien plus sombre que lors de sa jeunesse, son caractère était accentué par ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui masquaient le visage et ses yeux marron.

Cela suffit à Harry pour deviner que James devait se tenir en marge de la famille et rester en solitaire dans son travail. Son visage creux et fatigué indiquait qu'il passait plus de temps à travailler qu'à s'occuper de lui-même. Harry eut un léger pincement au cœur devant ces conclusions, se jugeant responsable du nouveau caractère de son fils, à qui il ne souhaitait pourtant que de profiter de la vie.

« Pour tout dire, ce n'a pas été facile de te retrouver, convint James en préambule. Depuis le jour où tu as envoyé ton Patronus à Maman, Scorpius et moi avons essayé de savoir où tu vivais. Nous y sommes parvenus l'été, lorsque tu as utilisé la magie contre un Moldu. Scorpius te suit et t'observe depuis ce temps-là. Mais continuons notre conversation ailleurs.

— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Harry. Quel meilleur endroit qu'ici pour parler : personne ne fait attention à nous.

— De nombreux sorciers sont encore présents et peuvent écouter notre conversation grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge d'oncle George, rappela James. C'est trop exposé. Je connais un meilleur endroit pour parler. Un endroit qui a été rayé des registres du Ministère et que les rares personnes sachant où cela se situe sont mortes où présentes ici.

— De quel endroit s'agit-il ?

— Une maison située sur l'Impasse du Tisseur : l'ancienne demeure de Severus Rogue.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Harry. L'Impasse du Tisseur ? Mais pourquoi là-bas ?

— Nous y serons en sécurité, et puis c'est ma maison et celle de Scorpius…

— Comment ça ta maison ? C'est la maison d'un héros, celui qui a risqué sa vie pour nous aider, me protéger par un amour inconsidéré pour ta grand-mère. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite que sa maison finisse comme repère pour deux jeunes adultes vivant en solitaire. Pourquoi ne pas dormir au manoir des Malefoy ? Scorpius a dû en hériter.

— Il a été détruit peu après la mort de mon père, expliqua Scorpius. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait n'existe plus. J'ai rejoint James peu après votre mort, ne sachant plus où aller, et il m'a convaincu de l'aider à vous retrouver. Nous avons aménagé à l'Impasse du Tisseur il y a plus de deux ans, lorsque votre fils a retrouvé la seule trace écrite indiquant où et comment trouver la maison, dans votre bureau.

— Je suis désolé pour votre manoir Scorpius, mais ceci n'est pas une raison pour emménager dans cette maison. Pourquoi ne pas dormir chez James ?

— Je n'ai pas de chez moi, révéla celui-ci.

— Comment ça ? Et notre maison ? s'abasourdit Harry. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent furtivement avant que James ne donne sa réponse. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Nous continuerons cette conversation ailleurs, que tu le veuilles ou non, insista-t-il. Si tu nous suis de ton plein gré, ça nous éviterait beaucoup de tracas.

— D'accord, je viens mais j'exigerais des explications, prévint Harry après une petite réflexion. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la gare. James les conduisit jusqu'à une ruelle avant de transplaner. Harry préféra s'accrocher au bras de son fils pour ne pas risquer un désartibulement. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue sombre et s'y avancèrent avec précaution. Un panneau au-dessus d'une des rues adjacente indiqua « l'Impasse du Tisseur ». Harry, James et Scorpius s'y engouffrèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue. Harry se trouvait devant la porte de l'ancienne demeure de son Maître des potions. L'unique fois où il s'y était rendu remontait à plus de trente ans, lorsqu'il était venu la sceller peu après la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Après toi Papa ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans ce qui avait été le salon. À sa grande surprise, la maison ne semblait pas abandonnée mais était entretenue avec soin : les fauteuils, les tables, le sol et les murs étaient propres et l'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils tandis que James en fit autant et que Scorpius allait chercher des boissons. Harry se jeta sur une Bièraubeurre et la vida en un clin d'œil.

Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'en avait pas bue, et le goût rafraichissant et sucré lui procura une incroyable sensation de bienêtre, accompagné de souvenirs heureux. Puis il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Scorpius s'installa et James alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. Lorsqu'il s'installa dans son fauteuil, son regard était sombre et dur.

« Papa, il faut que tu saches : nous avons tous quitté la maison. Lily, Albus et moi. Nous vivons chacun de nôtre côté, pour des raisons diverses. L'une des miennes est parce que je ne peux pas être dans la même pièce que Joanne…

— Joanne est vivante ? s'effara Harry. Et Katie ? Et Jeanne ?

— Toutes les trois sont vivantes, révéla James surpris. Je pensais que tu le savais, tu étais avec elles lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

— Oui, j'étais avec elle lorsque cela s'est passé, convint Harry. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui leur était advenu après l'explosion. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul.

— Elles n'ont aucuns souvenirs des événements qui se sont produits, malgré les différents interrogatoires que les Aurors leur ont fait passer. Elles ont repris le cours normal de leur vie. Katie vit avec maman, et entre en sixième année, Jeanne est rentrée en première année et Joanne y sera l'année prochaine.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Et Albus ? Et Lily ? s'enquit Harry, impatient de tout savoir sur sa famille.

— Euh… Lily veut devenir professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, révéla James, déstabilisé par la tournure de la conversation. Albus se prépare pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec l'Angleterre, persuadé que la Coupe sera à nous. Quant à moi, je suis devenu Auror, comme Scorpius. »

Harry fut touché par les mots de son fils. Ces enfants avaient chacun réalisé ce que lui avait toujours rêvé : Poudlard, le Quidditch et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il allait demander des informations sur Ginny lorsque James lui emboita le pas.

« Hugo est devenu médicomage et Rose travaille à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Tout le monde va très bien. Il n'y a que Teddy que l'on n'a pas revu depuis cette nuit-là. Le Bureau des Aurors est aussi à sa recherche, mais n'a pas la moindre piste pour le moment. Victoire essaye de le chercher de son côté, désespérément, avec l'aide des cousins. Pendant un temps, on a supposé qu'il était au Square Grimmaurd, car un nouveau Fidelitas a été posé, mais Dominique et sa sœur ont fait le pied de grue pendant un mois sans voir le moindre mouvement. On a essayé d'y envoyer Kreattur, mais il ne peut plus y aller ou nous le fait croire.

— Mr Potter, mon père a laissé quelque chose pour vous, intervint Scorpius pour recentrer la conversation vers le sujet qui les intéressait. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin de vous retrouver. Il tenait absolument que vous la lisiez.

— Quoi donc ? s'étonna Harry. »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Drago avait pu vouloir lui laisser, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme. Au moment du sacrifice de son ancien Némésis, Harry était encore persuadé qu'il l'avait trahi. Scorpius se leva et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, une enveloppe à la main. Il la tendit à Harry qui la prit et l'ouvrit.

_Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà mort. Pourquoi faire une lettre aussi mélodramatique ? Parce que je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et j'ignore si nous pourrons nous croiser à nouveau. Morgana m'a immédiatement suspecté après ton évasion de notre « prison », elle l'a d'ailleurs annoncé devant tous les autres Mangemorts au cours d'une de nos cérémonies. Pour lui prouver ma loyauté, j'ai été forcé de tué ma femme et mon fils. J'avais déjà envoyé Scorpius en sécurité dans un autre pays, et Astoria s'est elle-même sacrifiée pour m'éviter la peine de le faire moi-même. Morgana l'a découvert et ne me fais plus confiance depuis. Ma vie ne tient désormais plus qu'à un fil._

_J'écris donc ce confessionnal qui t'es destiné._

_Je m'excuse, Harry, pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te causer à Poudlard ou plus tard. J'ai toujours été jaloux que tu sois si célèbre alors que tu ne savais rien de notre monde. Lorsque je t'ai proposé de devenir mon ami, c'était pour pouvoir être près de toi et pour profiter de ton « aura » pour me faire reconnaître. J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de mon père et j'en ai terriblement souffert. Tu as refusé mon invitation et tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Nous étions donc destinés à être ennemis. Plus tard, nous avons été opposés à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et la rancœur qui a suivi a toujours été un obstacle entre nous._

_Lorsque tu es venu me demander de l'aide, je n'y croyais plus. Tu ne me considérais pas comme un « Malefoy » ! J'ai attaché énormément d'importance à la confiance que tu m'as donnée et j'ai tout fait pour la garder intacte. Même si tu penses le contraire, je suis toujours avec toi. Mes actes ne sont faits que pour duper Morgana le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne tiendrais pas éternellement._

_Harry, j'espère que tu me comprendras en lisant ces mots et que tu me pardonneras._

_Amitiés._

_Drago_

Harry resta quelques instants à contempler la lettre de Drago Malefoy. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était écrit. Ainsi Drago regrettait leurs histoires à Poudlard ? Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir assimilée, puis il leva son regard vers Scorpius.

« Je suis touché par la lettre de ton père, Scorpius, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ton père est mort et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire Mr Potter, assura le jeune homme. Tout ce que mon père voulez était que vous soyez au courant.

— Bien, cette discussion est désormais close, décréta James. Il est temps de débuter la conversation pour laquelle je t'ai contacté Papa.

— Je t'attends, mon fils.

— J'ignore si tu t'en es rendu compte en vivant parmi eux, mais ces derniers temps, le Ministère a noté une agitations inhabituelle chez les Moldus.

— Développe, demanda Harry. Les Moldus sont bien plus compliqués que ce que les sorciers veulent croire, et un rien les affole.

— Le Bureau des Aurors a organisé des rondes périodiques autour du domaine de Poudlard et à l'intérieur, pour éviter des incidents. Or il y a six mois maintenant, une équipe a découvert un Moldu qui tentait de pénétrer dans le domaine après avoir traversé la Forêt Interdite. Quelques heures plus tard, un autre a traversé le lac à la nage. Heureusement, nous avons pu les récupérer avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer par l'une des créatures y vivant.

« Cependant, nous avons découvert qu'ils appartenaient au Service Secret Britannique. Le Ministre Gwenvael a contacté le Premier Ministre Moldu pour obtenir des informations sur cette « incursion ». Les Moldus ayant franchi la limite du sortilège censé les repousser, nous avons vérifié qu'il fonctionnait toujours, et c'était le cas. Depuis sa discussion avec son homologue moldu, le Ministre se montre très inquiet sur le sujet, et n'a pas voulu communiquer les teneurs de cette réunion. Seul le Département des Mystères a été mis au courant. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi les Moldus seraient au courant de notre existence.

— Mais c'est impossible, s'exclama Harry.

— Au contraire, le doute est permis, renchérit Scorpius. Après l'attaque de Poudlard par les Princesses des Ténèbres, il y a trois ans, un groupe de Moldu est venu inspecter les lieux car l'explosion a été détectée par leurs instruments. Ils ont très vite compris que quelque chose clochait. Si le Secret Magique a été dévoilé, alors leurs craintes ont été confirmées et à présent ils tentent de nous attaquer.

— Le pire, poursuivit James, c'est que la violation du Secret Magique signifie l'existence d'un traître parmi nous. Et qui sait de quoi il est capable ? …

— Mais qui ? s'effara Harry. Ça peut être n'importe qui.

— Nous ne savons pas son nom, admit James. Cependant, plusieurs indices convergent vers le Maître des Ombres, un nouveau Mage Noir. Sa véritable identité nous est inconnue. C'est pour cela que Mr Thomas a monté une opération ultraconfidentielle dont moi et Scorpius faisons partie. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais des preuves tangibles que tu étais toujours en vie, il a exigé que l'on mette tout en œuvre pour te retrouver.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry, se retenant à grand peine de révéler qu'il n'avait plus de magie.

— Pour que tu réintègres le Bureau et que tu nous aides à préparer cette guerre.

— Il n'y aura pas de guerre, assura Harry. Demandez au Ministre de parlementer avec le Premier Ministre Moldu pour éviter un carnage. Le Secret Magique repose en partie sur cet aspect-là de la collaboration entre nos deux communautés. N'oubliez pas que la dernière fois que les Moldus ont eu conscience de notre existence, nous avons failli disparaître.

— Je sais Papa. Pourtant, le Ministre a lui-même abrogé la loi interdisant d'attaquer les Moldus il y a deux semaines. Désormais, il est possible d'utiliser la magie contre les Moldus, mais de ne tuer qu'en cas d'extrême recours.

— Tuer ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Oui, admit Scorpius. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables peuvent être utilisés en cas de légitime défense depuis deux mois. Le chaos n'a pas encore éclaté, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Nous avons besoin de vous, Mr Potter. Vous seul avez encore suffisamment d'aura pour maintenir la paix. Nous passons plus de temps à poursuivre les tueurs de Moldus que les Mages Noirs désormais.

— Les sorciers utilisant ces Sortilèges Impardonnables sont considérés comme des Mages Noirs, fit observer Harry. En dehors de ça, les Mages Noirs ont disparu.

— Pas exactement. En dehors du Maître des Ombres, même s'il n'est pas encore certifié qu'il en soit un, il reste quelques Mangemorts en vie actuellement dont le plus dangereux : Rénatus Rogue, révéla James.

— Rénatus ! Il est encore vivant ? s'effara Harry.

— Oui, et il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban quelques mois après ta disparition, annonça James. C'est aussi une des raisons qui nous a poussés à te retrouver. Il avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait te tuer de ses propres mains.

— Il est activement recherché par les Aurors, ajouta Scorpius. Il a été repéré il y a peu en France et en Espagne. »

Ainsi son demi-frère était toujours vivant et le recherchait activement pour le tuer. Harry l'attendait, lui aussi voulait tuer celui qui avait trahi l'honneur de leur famille, l'honneur de Lily Evans. Cependant, Harry était troublé par l'annonce de la violation du Secret Magique. Il savait que les Moldus prendraient facilement peur et pourraient devenir violents. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été de parfaits exemples de la terreur et du dégout qu'inspirent les sorciers. Si une guerre éclatait, Harry craignait les conséquences des affrontements. Il savait que les Moldus disposaient d'armes très puissantes et mortelles et qu'ils savaient parfaitement s'en servir.

Bien sûr, les sorciers pouvaient se défendre et éviter les morts, mais si les Moldus devenaient trop dangereux, Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les sorciers passeraient aussi à l'action et ce serait l'hécatombe, dans les deux camps. Harry pensa à ses enfants, à sa famille qui risquerait leur vie dans cette guerre. Il pensait à Ginny qui si elle venait à mourir, la vie de Harry n'aurait plus de sens. Ginny… Harry regarda son fils et lui demanda :

« Et ta mère ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Elle continue le journalisme sportif ? »

James sursauta à cette question et lança un regard paniqué à Scorpius qui tenta de rester le plus impassible possible. James prit la parole :

« J'aurais bien voulu éviter ce sujet, mais puisque tu y arrives…

— Elle va bien au moins ? s'inquiéta soudainement Harry, se rappelant son rêve.

— Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Papa… Maman est morte… il y a un mois… le jour de ton anniversaire. »

Harry resta sans voix pendant quelques instants avant de s'évanouir. Il ne se réveilla que cinq minutes plus tard, après que James lui eut versé un verre d'eau sur le visage, puis Scorpius l'aida à se relever et l'installa sur le fauteuil. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant un petit moment se posant nombre de questions. Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Qui avait bien put faire cet acte odieux ? Dans son rêve, Ginny se faisait emporter par une ombre dans un endroit qui lui semblait familier. Après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire, le lieu du drame lui revint subitement en mémoire, et l'évidence se présenta à lui.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— Nous célébrions la date de ton enterrement, le jour de ton anniversaire, avec celui d'Oncle Ronald. Toute la famille était présente. Peu après le repas, de la brume a envahi le cimetière sans raison apparente et une ombre est apparue, se présentant comme la Mort. Elle a dit un truc, comme quoi c'était de ta faute si elle venait chercher Maman. Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, en vain. Elle a pris Maman dans ses bras et le corps de Maman s'est effondré d'un coup, devant Joanne. Lily et Hugo ont tenté de la ranimer mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés. Grand-mère est morte sous le choc, dans les bras de Grand-père, révéla James.

— La Mort dis-tu ? questionna Harry.

— Oui, la Mort. Pourquoi a-t-elle a pris Maman ? Qu'as-tu fait ? interrogea James, le chagrin du deuil le rendant impatient.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait vengée.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Certain, assura Harry, regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. »

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. Harry savait très bien pourquoi la Mort avait pris Ginny. James n'insista pas mais son regard montrait qu'il avait encore des soupçons. Harry commençait à redevenir lui-même quand il décida qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Polynectar avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il mit son manteau et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il se retourna vers son fils :

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

— Et bien… C'est assez dur à expliquer. Tu as surement dû remarquer que cet été a été particulièrement frais ?

— Oui, répondit Harry. Et alors ?

— Et bien nous savons pourquoi le temps est si glacial. Les Détraqueurs sont revenus en nombre en Grande-Bretagne. C'est une invasion ! Papa, on a besoin de toi, tu es celui qui sait le mieux les combattre. »

Harry resta figé sur place en apprenant la terrible nouvelle. Les Détraqueurs étaient parmi les plus horribles et dangereuses créatures qui vivaient dans ce monde. Ils inspiraient le désespoir et rendait l'air environnant glacial. Ils pouvaient donner un « baiser » à une autre personne, aspirant ainsi son âme hors de son corps. Après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, Harry avait tout fait pour chasser les Détraqueurs d'Angleterre et les empêcher de revenir. Leur retour expliquait les conditions climatiques extrêmes en cette saison de l'année, mais Harry n'en avait vu aucun depuis qu'il vivait chez les Moldus. Est-ce que sa faculté déclinante à capter le flux magique le rendait moins sensible à ce genre de phénomènes ?

« Comment ont-ils fait ? interrogea-t-il.

— Nous l'ignorons, mais nous soupçonnons le Maître des Ombres d'y être pour quelque chose, confessa Scorpius. Ce n'est pas le pire. On a la confirmation de la présence des plus dangereuses créatures : les Acromentules, les Basilics, les Chimères, les Eruptifs, les Griffons, les Inferis, les Moremplis, les loups-garous, les Manticores et les Nundus. Il y aurait aussi peut-être des dragons. Toutes ces créatures formeraient « l'Armée des Ombres ».

— Impossible ! réfuta Harry. Personne ne peut contrôler toutes ces créatures. Même Hagrid ne s'y risquerait pas ! C'est encore pire que dans le pire cauchemar de Norbert Dragonneau.

— Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi l'exploit, reconnut James. La plupart de nos informations sont fiables. On parle aussi de Walkyries et d'autres créatures maléfiques.

— Nous sommes perdus, déclara Harry après un moment. »

Après avoir salué son fils et Scorpius, il sortit rapidement de la maison de Rogue et rentra chez lui moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Les Détraqueurs étaient déjà dangereux seuls, mais accompagnés d'Acromentules, de Nundus et de toute sorte créatures tellement dangereuse qu'on avait dû faire des efforts inhumains pour les cacher, le monde, aussi bien des sorciers que des Moldus, courrait à sa perte. Sans parler des Walkyries dont on ne savait que très peu de chose. Si on devait y ajouter la menace que pouvait représenter les Moldus en cas de dégénération, l'avenir s'annonçait plus que sombre. Il était sans espoir.

Harry se décida : il devait retourner auprès des siens pour les aider dans la lutte qui scellerait leur destin.


	5. Chapter 5 Retour et discordes

Chapitre 5 Retour et discordes

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin d'assez bonne heure. Il se prépara rapidement, prit un léger petit-déjeuner et sortit de chez lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre de Polynectar, il voulait donc à tout prix éviter que ses colocataires le voient. Il prit le bus, puis le métro et de nouveau le bus pour se rendre dans la banlieue de Londres. Il descendit à l'arrêt de bus portant le nom Sleeping Street, situé à Little York. Il marcha quelques minutes dans la rue principale du village et s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Harry voyait de l'activité à l'intérieur de cette maison. Après une courte hésitation, pleine d'appréhension, il franchit le portail et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une silhouette se dessina derrière la porte et, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux. Elle était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry pour l'accueillir, elle le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux noisette s'exorbitèrent.

« Bonjour Lily, salua Harry.

— Qui c'est Lily ? demanda une petite voix derrière l'interpelée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux vert émeraude qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur restait plantée devant la porte.

— Bonjour Albus, salua de nouveau Harry. »

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur Harry et eut la même réaction que sa sœur. Une petite fille arriva derrière eux et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Et toi, tu dois être Joanne, devina Harry.

— Euh… Oui, monsieur. Mais… euh… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement, surprise que Harry connaisse son prénom.

— Oh, tu peux m'appeler Papa, si tu veux, invita-t-il.

— Joanne, se reprit Lily, voici notre père. Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Joanne s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle ne ressemblait guère à celle qu'il avait vue quelques années auparavant : elle avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, marque de fabrique des Potter, mais ce sont ses yeux qui intriguèrent Harry : ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu océan, captivant et envouteurs.

Harry entra dans son ancienne demeure tandis que Joanne l'observait toujours. En arrivant dans le salon, il lança un regard circulaire et constata que rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Il y avait cependant peu de photos de lui en compagnie de Ginny. Seules celles du mariage et des naissances de James, Lily et Albus étaient présentes. Il comprit pourquoi Joanne ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu : Harry était très jeune sur les photos et son visage actuel était bien différent de celui sur les clichés. Seuls ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noir de jais étaient encore reconnaissables – bien que ses tempes soient devenues grises avec le temps – mais on voyait très distinctement la joie et la fierté sur ces photos alors que le Harry d'aujourd'hui avait le visage sombre, même s'il était heureux de retrouver ses enfants après cette longue séparation.

Il se dirigea vers son ancien bureau de travail, suivi de loin par Albus et Lily, qui cachaient Joanne. Harry ouvrit la porte et fut frappé de constater que son bureau était semblable à celui qu'il avait quitté il y a plusieurs années. Les deux seules photos qu'il avait de ses parents étaient toujours face au siège, bien qu'ayant pris un peu la poussière. Il s'approcha du meuble et ouvrit un tiroir qui grinça un peu. Une araignée terrifiée en sortit et alla se dissimuler derrière une armoire.

Harry sortit un coffre en bois verrouillé par un cadenas de la taille d'une pomme. Il entra la combinaison et constater que le contenu demeurait inchangé. Un bout de parchemin vierge, deux livres dont un ancien, un œuf en or et un fragment de miroir étaient le seul contenu du coffre. La Carte des Maraudeurs, que Ginny avait dû ranger après l'attaque des Princesses des Ténèbres, le livre de potion du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, l'album photos offert par Hagrid lors de sa première année à Poudlard et le miroir de Sirius étaient parmi ses biens les plus précieux. Il les retira de la boîte et fut alors surpris de trouver un long bout de bois de houx. Il se tourna vers Albus, dans l'espoir d'une explication :

« Maman n'est jamais entrée dans ton bureau après ton… départ. Seul James y est resté enfermé pendant plusieurs heures sans la moindre explication. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque également. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de toi après l'explosion était ta baguette, quelque part dans le Hall d'entrée. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage et passa silencieusement devant les chambres. James et Albus partageaient encore la même chambre. Harry remarqua que Lily ne dormait plus dans sa chambre mais dans celle de ses parents avec Joanne, ce qui voulait dire que Katie était seule dans l'ancienne chambre de Lily. Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et vit que tous les livres étaient encore en place, même si la poussière s'était accumulée sur leur tranche avec le temps.

Harry s'approcha alors d'une vitrine ou était exposée une magnifique épée maculée de sang : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Harry la prit dans ses mains pour la contempler de plus près. Puis il l'inséra dans une fente située au fond de la vitrine. Un bruit emplit la pièce puis la verrière se mit à descendre et fit place à une armoire cachée dans le mur. Harry posa l'épée sur une étagère et ouvrit l'armoire. Il entendit Lily étouffer une exclamation.

Il y avait trois objets exposés ainsi que le corps d'un immense serpent décapité, quatre des cinq Horcruxes que Harry avait réussi à récupérer : Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et le Journal intime de Jedusor. Le diadème de Serdaigle ayant été détruit dans le Feudeymon et lui-même étant le dernier Horcruxe. Quant à la Bague des Gaunt, elle se trouvait dans sa poche, avec la Pierre de Résurrection.

Harry avait décidé de les garder précieusement pour éviter que des personnes mal intentionnées, ou même d'anciens Mangemorts, ne fassent de trop longues études sur ces objets. Il y avait également les crochets du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets qu'avait prélevés Hermione. Un bruit venant du hall parvint aux oreilles de Harry, le sortant de ses contemplations, qui se décida à descendre voir de qui il s'agissait.

James se tenait au milieu du salon accompagné de Scorpius. Harry descendit discrètement tandis que James prenait Joanne dans ses bras. Puis Harry arriva dans son champ de vision et il reposa sa sœur. Il resta immobile puis alla vers le bureau de son père, qui le suivit. Scorpius lui tint la porte et la referma derrière lui. Alors que James s'apprêtait à parler, Albus entra dans la pièce.

« Albus, sort d'ici s'il te plait, demanda James avec autorité. Je dois parler avec Papa, seul.

— Et pourquoi donc ? s'emporta Albus. Je suis son fils aussi ! J'ai le droit d'assister à ta discussion, James. Et pourquoi il pourrait y assister lui ? demanda-t-il en montrant Scorpius.

— Je dois parler de choses importantes Albus qui sont largement hors de portée d'un joueur de Quidditch, rétorqua James. Scorpius est un Auror qui, de plus, a déjà participé à notre réunion d'hier et qui est lui aussi intéressé par le retour de Papa.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! fulmina Albus. J'ai aussi été Auror ! Si je me suis tourné vers le Quidditch, c'était pour rendre honneur à Papa !

— Tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver. Scorpius, lui, l'a fait ! Maintenant laisse-nous seuls !

— Ou quoi ? défia Albus.

— Ou alors je te fais enfermer à Azkaban pour entrave à une opération secrète dirigée par le Bureau des Aurors, avertit James.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

— Oh que si ! Et si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te ferais bien pire ! assura James d'un ton menaçant.

— Tu n'es qu'un faible ! provoqua Albus. Tu te caches derrière une façade, tu te mets sous ta carapace de soi-disant Auror ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis tes débuts ? Rien ! Pas une arrestation, pas une mission réussie, pas même un interrogatoire ! J'entends les rumeurs qui circulent : tu n'auras jamais le talent de Papa, même ton patron regrette le temps où Papa travaillait ! On parle de te renvoyer !

— TAIS-TOI ! somma James en sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers son frère. JE TE DIS DE TE TAIRE OU…

— Ça suffit, interrompit Harry d'un ton calme mais autoritaire. Arrêtez de vous disputer tout de suite. Je vois que depuis le temps, vos disputes n'ont fait qu'empirer. James, Albus a le droit d'assister à l'entrevue. Ma réponse le concerne autant que toi. Et toi Albus, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas croire ce qu'on te dit et encore moins de le rapporter ? »

James allait riposter mais le regard que lui lança Harry ne tolérait aucune suite. Il lança un dernier regard à son frère avant de ranger sa baguette.

« Alors, as-tu fais ton choix ? demanda-t-il à Harry, après une inspiration. Reviens-tu parmi nous ou nous laisses-tu nous débrouiller seuls ?

— J'ai bien réfléchit James. Je vais revenir avec vous dans cette guerre probable, révéla Harry. Non pas pour vous permettre de la remporter mais pour éviter qu'un massacre ait lieu. Cette période de troubles sera favorable pour les prôneurs du sang-pur et nous devons à tout prix éviter que leurs idées ne se répandent trop rapidement dans des proportions démesurées.

— Tu en es sûr ? insista James.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Albus était sur le point de sauter dans les bras de son père mais réussit à se retenir. James semblait soulagé et Scorpius semblait lui aussi euphorique. Harry sourit intérieurement de ces réactions avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il prit sa baguette entre ses mains et l'agita. Un très léger jet d'étincelles rouges et or en sortit. Harry sourit en constatant qu'il avait encore quelques restes de magie malgré tout.

Il sortit du bureau et vit Lily qui les attendait patiemment devant la porte du bureau tandis que Joanne était en train de jouer derrière elle dans le salon. Elle avait un regard suspicieux qui la faisait beaucoup ressembler à Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans ? interrogea-t-elle à James et Albus d'un ton inquisiteur. On aurait cru que vous vous entretuiez ! J'espère que ça ne va pas finir comme au Noël dernier où vous ne vous êtes plus parlés pendant trois mois !

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily, tout va bien, apaisa James. Je ne faisais que dire à Albus…

— James, je ne veux rien savoir, coupa-t-elle. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir vous chamailler, ne plus vous parler et être séparés. Tante Hermione a l'impression de se revoir avec Oncle Ronald lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard !

— Ne t'en fais pas Lily, je ne risque pas de l'épouser, railla Albus d'une voix glaciale.

— Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? rétorqua James.

— Arrêtez-vous vous deux ! s'interposa Harry. Je ne vais pas vous refaire la morale toutes les dix minutes, est-ce clair ? Si jamais je vous vois encore vous disputer, je vous casse vos baguettes !

— Merci Papa, gratifia Lily. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

— Je reviens pour quelque temps avec vous. Il est de mon devoir d'aider les sorciers ainsi que les Moldus. Même si je méprisais mon oncle et ma tante, ils m'ont permis de vivre pendant dix-sept ans. Je dois bien ça au monde qui m'a élevé. Où comptiez-vous aller ? s'enquit Harry en remarquant que ses filles étaient prêtes à partir.

— Nous comptions aller chez Tante Hermione,

— Hermione va bien ? questionna-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son amie. Elle s'est réveillée ?

— Oui, elle va mieux depuis le Retour des Ténèbres, informa Lily. Elle reste cependant très faible, Hugo est à son chevet en permanence. On lui rend visite de temps en temps, si Albus n'a pas oublié.

— Euh… Non, non, c'est bon. Je suis prêt à partir.

— Bien, s'impatienta Lily. James, veux-tu venir avec nous ou vas-tu rester dans ton monde de solitude ?

— Je repars avec Scorpius, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire, murmura-t-il.

— Comme tu veux ! déplora-t-elle. Papa, viens-tu avec nous ? »

Harry regarda alternativement James et Lily. Il voulait bien aller chez Hermione mais il devait retourner au Ministère pour les prévenir de son retour. Finalement, il pencha pour le premier choix, au grand dam de son fils aîné, qui sortit en maugréant seul, Scorpius sur ses talons. Lily appela Joanne tandis que Harry enfila une cape.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Albus prit le bras de sa jeune sœur et transplana immédiatement. Alors que Harry allait en faire autant, Lily lui agrippa puissamment le bras et transplana. Harry ressentit alors la désagréable impression d'être passé de force dans un tuyau trop étroit avant de sentir de nouveau l'air emplir ses poumons.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit alors une splendide maison qu'il reconnut tout de suite : celle de ses meilleurs amis. Albus franchissait déjà le portail, Joanne étant déjà devant la porte, et Lily suivait la marche. Elle lui tint le portail ouvert tandis qu'il contemplait la maison. Il revint à la réalité, remercia sa fille et traversa la distance le séparant de la porte. Joanne avait déjà sonné et elle attendait avec Albus que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Une silhouette apparut derrière et bientôt le visage puis le corps d'une femme mûre apparut.

C'était la première fois depuis plus de trois ans que Harry voyait Hermione Granger. Elle se tenait debout, aidée d'une canne. Elle paraissait heureuse de voir ses neveux et nièces lui rendre visite, mais Harry lut sur son visage qu'elle était dévorée par la fatigue. Il se tenait derrière ses enfants et montait lentement les marches. Lorsque Hermione eut embrassé Lily, celle-ci se décala et annonça :

« Tante Hermione, voici notre père. »

Hermione regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et son visage devint livide. Elle poussa un long gémissement avant de s'effondrer. Une jeune fille aux formes voluptueuses fut attirée par le bruit et vint les rejoindre. Lorsque Rose découvrit sa mère, son regard alla de Lily, à Harry puis à Hermione. Elle poussa alors un cri perçant :

« HUGO ! HUGO ! HUGO ! VIENS VITE !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Mais qu'est-ce que ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant sa mère, puis ses yeux se posèrent également sur Harry d'un air suspicieux.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à ma mère ?

— Je suis ton oncle Hugo, Harry Potter. Le père d'Albus, Lily, James et Joanne.

— C'est faux ! trancha Hugo. Mon oncle est mort il y a plus de trois ans, j'ai vu l'explosion de mes yeux ! Vous êtes un imposteur !

— Non, Hugo, c'est faux. C'est bien notre père. C'est James qui l'a retrouvé, intervint Albus.

— Impossible ! Harry Potter est mort et enterré ! persista Rose.

— Il vous a lancé un sort de Confusion, ou vous êtes sous l'Imperium ! Dévoilez votre identité ! ordonna Hugo en pointant sa baguette.

— Ils ne sont pas sous l'Imperium, Hugo, et je ne suis pas un imposteur, certifia Harry avec calme. Comment pourrais-je savoir sinon que tu fais des études de médicomagie ?

— Du Veritaserum ou de l'espionnage.

— Dans ce cas, comment expliquerais-tu que je sache que ta mère a eu de meilleures notes que moi à ses examens sauf en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

— Tout le monde sait que Harry Potter a été sûrement un des meilleurs Aurors de tous les temps, répliqua Rose. Ça ne prouve rien ! »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et se relever. Hugo l'aida à se tenir droite. Elle se massa la tête, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Harry et s'approcha. Harry faisait presque une tête de plus que Hermione mais étant sur une marche supérieure, leurs regards étaient au même niveau et elle le toisait de toute sa puissance. Sans prévenir, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces ce qui le fit vaciller. Harry se tint la joue, devenue rouge, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

« Ça, c'était pour m'avoir abandonnée et laissée pour morte à Poudlard. Et ça, ajouta-t-elle en le giflant sur l'autre joue, c'est pour nous avoir abandonnés et t'être fait passer pour mort.

—Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, articula Harry. »

Hermione se retourna et rentra chez elle. Hugo et Rose la suivirent, après avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux à Harry. Lily fit la moue et semblait vouloir s'excuser. Harry se frotta vigoureusement les joues avant de la suivre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Décidément, son retour activait de curieuses réactions.


	6. Chapter 6 Mythes et légendes

Chapitre 6 Mythes et Légendes

Harry traversa le hall et se dirigea vers le living room. Les autres s'étaient déjà installés dans des fauteuils ou dans le canapé. Chacun le regarda et Harry préféra prendre une simple chaise. Il avait le sentiment que son retour avait des effets assez négatifs sur son entourage. Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes encore, mais Hermione le rompit.

« Comment as-tu fait ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

— Et toi, répliqua Harry, comment es-tu sûre que je ne sois pas un imposteur ? Tes enfants ont plutôt l'air sceptiques à ce sujet.

— Seul le vrai Harry Potter aurait le regard que tu me lances en ce moment et n'aurait pas réagi après que je lui ai donné une gifle. À toi, comment as-tu fait ? Tu t'es enfui avant ?

— Non, j'étais bien dans le parc de Poudlard et je suis bien mort, confia Harry. Cependant, j'avais activé les Reliques pour pouvoir combattre les filles. La Mort m'a laissé le choix et j'ai donc passé un pacte avec elle pour que je puisse revenir à la vie.

— Quel était ce pacte ? s'enquit Hermione, soupçonneuse.

— En échange de ma vie et de la garde des Reliques, j'acceptais de fuir ce monde à tout jamais et je renonçais à ma magie.

— On ne peut pas…

— Détrompe-toi Hermione, interrompit Harry. La Mort m'a tout expliqué sur l'essence de la Magie. Ce serait trop long à rapporter. J'acceptais donc ce pacte, en échange de quoi la Mort me promettait de ne pas tuer la personne _vivante_ que j'aimais le plus.

— Mais tu as rompu ce pacte en venant me voir ! s'exclama alors James. Quelle est la cible ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas James, La Mort…

— A rompu son pacte en tuant Ginny, termina Hermione. »

Harry tourna sa tête vers son amie, l'air nostalgique. Hermione avait toujours su ce qu'il pensait et parlait souvent en son nom du temps de Poudlard.

« Oui, c'est cela, confirma-t-il. Je ne savais pas que Ginny était morte avant que tu me le dises, James. C'est cela qui m'a décidé. Elle avait rompu son pacte, plus rien ne m'empêchait donc de retourner dans mon monde.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ces Reliques ? s'enquit Albus. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant un support auprès de Hermione pour savoir comment aborder cette question. Aucun de leur trio n'avait parlé un jour à qui que ce soit des Reliques de la Mort. Harry avait raconté à ses enfants que la Cape était un héritage de son père qui se transmettait de père en fils et qu'elle avait la faculté d'être éternelle, mais il n'était pas entré plus dans les détails.

Hermione sembla ne pas vouloir donner son avis, mais Harry comprit à son expression qu'il était temps de partager une partie de la vérité.

« Les Reliques de la Mort sont les trois objets décrits dans le Conte des Trois frères, de Beedle le Barde. Il s'agit de la Baguette de Sureau, de la Pierre de Résurrection et de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ces Reliques, une fois rassemblées, permettent de devenir le Maître de la Mort, en les utilisant à bon escient. Mais il faut avant tout comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre la Mort. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien et les enfants hochèrent la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Ils ne posèrent plus de questions et Hermione en profita pour en poser une qui semblait la démanger.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Je sais qu'il y a une raison, je veux savoir laquelle. Ne me prétends pas que c'est simplement pour me dire bonjour.

— Tu as raison, admit Harry. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te demander une faveur. Si, comme je le pense, vous avez procédé à la lecture de mon testament, tu as dû recevoir le livre _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal _en héritage. J'ai besoin d'y accéder le plus vite possible.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— James m'a parlé de la situation, je dois impérativement faire des recherches et je sais que les réponses sont dans ce livre. Où est-il ? insista Harry.

— Il n'est pas ici, révéla Hermione après une courte hésitation. Il n'y a même jamais mis les pieds depuis que je te l'ai donné.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

— Ginny était persuadée que tu étais toujours vivant, confia Hermione. Elle s'est donc formellement opposée à l'ouverture de ton testament jusqu'à ce qu'on lui amène ton corps. Cependant, le délai de deux ans est passé et le Ministère a procédé à l'ouverture du testament. Après vérification, ils ont rendu tous tes biens à Ginny à l'exception de ce livre et de quelques objets jugés dangereux.

— Où est-il entreposé maintenant ? pressa Harry.

— Au Département des Mystères à Londres, annonça Albus. J'ai vu les Langues-de-plomb l'emporter chez eux. Il n'a plus jamais fait surface.

— Nous devons y aller impérativement ! s'exclama Harry.

— Mais comment ? Seuls les Langues-de-plomb sont autorisés à accéder au Département des Mystères, rappela Lily. Nous ne pourrons jamais y entrer.

— Hermione, tu es la Directrice du Bureau des Aurors ! Utilise ton autorité ! Il s'agit d'une affaire très importante pour la survie de notre monde !

— Je ne peux pas Harry…

— Si, tu peux, et tu vas le faire ! assura-t-il. »

Devant le regard implorant et autoritaire que Harry afficha, Hermione finit par accepter. Ils organisèrent rapidement son transfert de Hermione et comme on lui avait recommandé de ne pas faire trop d'effort magique, Hugo jugea préférable d'utiliser la voiture. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'entrée officielle du Ministère. Harry prit une gorgée de Polynectar pour éviter de se faire repérer par d'éventuels curieux ce qui risquait de causer quelques désagréments. Une fois transformé, il suivit les autres à l'intérieur du Ministère.

Ils entrèrent par les toilettes et bientôt se rejoignirent dans l'Atrium. Harry le contempla dans toute sa splendeur : aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais vu ce lieu aussi beau. Tout scintillait devant ses yeux, l'eau de la Statue du Sorcier était transparente, l'or qui formait les statues brillait de mille feux, le sol pouvait faire office de miroir et, surtout, tous les sorciers que Harry voyait étaient heureux et joyeux. Il rattrapa les membres de sa famille en restant en retrait. Beaucoup de personnes venaient saluer Hermione et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle les remerciait avec gentillesse. D'autres saluaient les autres membres. Dean en personne vint à leur rencontre.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? salua-t-il. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ?

— Oh non ! rassura Hermione. Je suis juste venue ici pour voir un peu comment tout se déroulait ici. Je vois qu'un grand nettoyage a été fait.

— Oui, il y a une semaine. Le Ministre a insisté pour que tout soit remis à neuf ! Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il remarqua Harry.

— Oh, c'est un de mes correspondants, mentit Hermione. Il vient tout droit d'Amérique et s'appelle Arthur Gerald.

— Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie de Londres, Mr Gerald. Je suis Dean Thomas, Sous-directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Vous avez passé l'examen de sécurité ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh… Non, pas encore, reconnut Harry après avoir serré la main de son ancien ami.

— Arthur est un Cracmol, intervint Hermione. Il voulait voir comment était mon bureau, alors je lui ai proposé de venir.

— On va quand même, vérifier…

— Dean, je me porte garante d'Arthur. Je suis responsable de ses actes ici.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais, insista-t-elle. Je t'assure que tout se passera bien.

— Bon d'accord, vous pouvez passer, finit par céder Dean. Voilà des passes visiteur. Bon, et bien bonne visite. »

Chacun attacha le petit parchemin sur sa cape, puis Hermione les mena jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur l'étage du Département des Mystères et ils arrivèrent au septième étage quelques secondes plus tard. Harry remarqua que la voix féminine était toujours présente et avait le même timbre qu'auparavant. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la porte du Département des Mystères.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, il eut un blocage. Depuis qu'il était venu ici pour la première fois, il n'avait jamais réussi à rouvrir cette porte, trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface : malgré ses combats, il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter la mort de Sirius. Il lui arrivait parfois de regarder le miroir qu'il avait hérité de son parrain et d'attendre d'y voir son visage. Hermione comprit que ce blocage n'avait pas disparu et ouvrit la porte à sa place. Ils entrèrent dans la salle circulaire aux nombreuses portes. Tous les suivirent, à l'exception de Lily, qui resta en retrait avec Joanne et lui proposa d'aller rejoindre James. Rose ferma la porte derrière elle et les murs se mirent à tourner rapidement autour du groupe avant de se figer.

« Nous voudrions accéder à la Salle de la Magie Noire, annonça Hermione.

— La « Salle de la Magie Noire » ? répéta Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

— On a réorganisé le Département des Mystères il y a cinq ans, sur ordre de Morgana, révéla Hermione. Elle avait décidé de regrouper tous les objets en rapport avec la Magie Noire dans la même pièce pour pouvoir les consulter à loisir. Seule la Salle de la Mort n'a pas changé de place, du fait de son ancienneté et de la puissance qu'elle renferme.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus.

— C'est une des pièces les plus dangereuses du Ministère et la seule que l'on ne peut déplacer. Elle est protégée par de puissants sortilèges remontant à des temps très anciens. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le Ministère a été fondé ici.

— Comment cela se fait-il ? Si la salle est protégée, on doit bien pouvoir déplacer le reste à l'aide de sortilèges, fit remarquer Rose.

— Impossible, persista Hermione. Les sortilèges sont bien trop puissants. Le Voile est une Relique de l'Ancien Temps et sa nature reste inconnue. Des Langues-de-plomb l'étudient en permanence. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut retrouver ce livre. »

Harry et sa famille étaient à présent dans une salle immense remplie de grandes étagères. Elle ressemblait énormément à la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'il y avait caché son manuel de Potion. On y trouvait de tout : des livres, des têtes réduites, des exemplaires de la Main de Gloire et même des capes de Mangemorts.

« Bon, on va se séparer, se sera plus simple, proposa Hermione. »

Tous partirent vers un côté de la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers le rayon des livres et commença à fouiller, Hugo à vingt mètres à sa droite. Au bout de seulement cinq minutes, Harry entendit Albus s'exclamer :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Tous convergèrent dans sa direction. Albus tenait un vieux livre dans ses mains et avait commencé à le feuilleter. Harry lui arracha des mains et le claqua.

« Mais Papa…

— Il n'y a pas de mais, Albus, trancha Harry. Ta mère est morte en partie à cause de ce livre. Bon maintenant, il faut réussir à sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer.

— Ça ne va pas être facile, confia Hermione. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce ne peut en sortir sans autorisation du Ministre lui-même.

— Et je doute que le Ministre accepte de donner cette autorisation à un mort, acheva Harry. Bon, attendez dehors. Je n'ai pas pris autant de risques pour ne pas lire ce livre. Albus, Hugo, Rose, rentrez chacun chez vous. Hermione attend moi avec James à son bureau, j'en ai pour une demi-heure. »

Chacun hocha la tête, excepté Hermione qui se détourna au bout de quelques secondes, le visage soucieux. Harry s'assura qu'ils étaient bien partis avant de chercher un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'installa derrière une boîte où étaient rangées des têtes réduites, puis prit le livre et contempla la couverture : le livre semblait ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis des années.

Après quelques secondes, Harry décida de commencer ses recherches et ouvrit le livre au chapitre _Créatures Maléfiques : Origines, utilisation et moyens de défense_. Il arriva bientôt à l'article sur les Acromentules. Il n'y apprit rien, si ce n'est que leur peau était très résistante à l'âge adulte, que leurs pinces sont extrêmement coupantes et que le venin peut aussi bien être un antidote qu'un poison mortel. Harry continua à chercher des créatures. Elles étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique et il trouva les articles consacrés au Basilic et à la Chimère.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le Basilic, qu'il connaissait plus que nécessaire, et se concentra sur la Chimère. Il apprit que le seul moyen de la vaincre était de lui faire avaler une substance toxique tout en évitant sa flamme, du moins c'est qu'avait fait le seul sorcier en ayant vaincue une. Il tomba ensuite sur l'article des Détraqueurs

_**Détraqueurs**_

_Les Détraqueurs font partie des créatures les plus horribles qui hantent notre monde. Personne n'est encore arrivé à déterminer leur origine exacte. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'ils vivent sur une île au large de l'Ecosse, la forteresse d'Azkaban. Il arrive d'en croiser dans d'autres lieux, mais cela est plus rare._

_Les Détraqueurs n'ont aucun régime connu du monde animal : ils se nourrissent principalement des émotions humaines, les plus heureuses, et parfois d'âmes. Les premiers Détraqueurs ont été affrontés au début du douzième siècle mais leur existence est supposée plus ancienne. Aucune information n'explique ni ne décrit leur apparition, à tel point que certains sorciers se sont demandés si les Détraqueurs ne seraient pas apparus avant l'homme. Cependant, l'explication la plus retenue par la majorité des sorciers reste ce qui est connu comme la « légende des Détraqueurs ». _

_Plusieurs siècles avant la construction de Poudlard, un groupe de sorciers vivait en Grande-Bretagne et semait la terreur en assassinant violemment les personnes, aussi bien Moldues que sorcières. Le bain de sang était terrible et il fut décidé lors d'une Convention Annuelle de Sorcellerie et de Magie Communautaire d'arrêter le massacre. Une des plus grandes chasses à l'homme de l'Histoire commença et les meurtriers furent pourchassés._

_Ils furent retrouvés par trois sorciers habitués des duels : Edward Burton, Lawrence Gateway et Tom Serpentard. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à appréhender les meurtriers, un groupe de Moldus apparut et, horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, captura les sorciers. Ces derniers furent dépassés par leur nombre et se virent exilé sur une île : Azkaban. Les Moldus y construisirent une forteresse, dans l'espoir d'y retenir les sorciers pour l'éternité._

_Seul Serpentard put réchapper à l'embuscade et tenta de suivre ses amis derrière les Moldus. Ces derniers avaient décidé de torturer les captifs pour les punir de leurs fautes et ainsi leur supprimer toute émotion humaine. Serpentard arriva trop tard pour les sauver et lorsqu'il eut neutralisé tous les Moldus, il ne put que constater que ses amis, tout comme les meurtriers, avaient perdu toute émotion. Leur regard était vide et sans vie, comme s'ils avaient perdu leur âme. _

_Pour ne pas les laisser dans cet état, Serpentard décida de les métamorphoser en créatures sombres n'ayant aucun point commun avec ce qui existait alors. Mais dans cet état, les sorciers portaient encore les terribles marques de torture et malgré toute sa magie, Serpentard n'arriva pas à les faire disparaître. Il décida de vêtir ses amis de longues capes noires toutes déchirées pour leur donner une apparence proche de la Mort, puis il leur donna la capacité de se déplacer dans les airs, n'étant plus capable de se mouvoir eux-mêmes. Enfin, pour tenter de les retrouver un jour, il leur donna la capacité de vivre en respirant les émotions humaines et d'aspirer les âmes hors des corps pour se nourrir._

_En échange, ils laisseraient place au désespoir que Serpentard connaissait sans ses amis et rendraient l'atmosphère aussi froide que leur âme. Ainsi naquit les « Détraqués ». Serpentard déclara que seuls ceux de son sang seraient en mesure de réellement maîtriser les « Détraqués ». Il décréta que l'île d'Azkaban deviendrait leur demeure pour l'éternité. Enfin, pour pallier tout problème, il leur donna la capacité de pouvoir se multiplier d'eux même avec le désespoir ainsi qu'une longévité de plusieurs centaines d'années._

_Les Moldus présents furent libérés de l'enchantement dans lequel ils étaient plongés et furent les premières cibles des « Détraqués » qui se répandirent rapidement dans tout le Royaume. La Convention Annuelle de Sorcellerie et de Magie Communautaire, constatant que les « Détraqués » rendaient les gens fous à lier, décida de rebaptiser ces créatures les « Détraqueurs ». Serpentard mourut sans laisser la moindre explication sur la façon de neutraliser ces créatures._

_Les Détraqueurs, bien qu'étant dangereux, peuvent cependant être utilisés. Ne pouvant vivre trop loin d'Azkaban et ne laissant personne y entrer sans leur autorisation – ni en sortir d'ailleurs – le Ministère de la Magie a ratifié dès sa création un décret faisant d'Azkaban la nouvelle prison de Grande-Bretagne dont les Détraqueurs en seraient les gardiens. Cela permit d'en maîtriser le nombre car les Détraqueurs resteraient cantonnés à l'île et n'auraient qu'un nombre limité de prisonniers._

_Les Détraqueurs, en dehors de leur régime alimentaire exceptionnel, ont très peu de propriétés magiques. N'ayant aucune âme, ils ne peuvent être tués et la plupart des sortilèges sont totalement inefficaces face à eux. Ceci serait dû, selon la légende, à la séance de torture qu'aurait subie les sorciers qui les auraient rendus insensibles à toute autre forme de douleur. Leur cape aurait la capacité de dissiper l'énergie des sortilèges. C'est pour cela que la Cape de Détraqueurs est très prisée et fait partie des produits les plus chers qui soient (le prix de la dernière vente s'élève à plusieurs de centaines de millions de Gallions). Un Détraqueur ne mourant que très rarement de vieillesse, on ne connaît aucun rituel possible mais nous savons que les cadavres se décomposent très rapidement, en l'espace de quelques minutes._

_Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de lutter face à un Détraqueur : le sortilège du Patronus. En effet, depuis que leur existence est confirmée (les premiers écrits en font mention en 1208), les sorciers ont toujours essayé de trouver un moyen efficace de les neutraliser. Pour se protéger non seulement, mais aussi défendre les Moldus, qui sont des cibles faciles. Des expériences ont pu établir qu'ils étaient en effet incapables de voir les Détraqueurs, même s'ils pouvaient en ressentir la présence._

_Ce n'est qu'au seizième siècle qu'on tenta l'usage du sortilège de Patronus, qui se révéla d'une efficacité redoutable sur ces créatures. Aucun autre moyen n'a été trouvé jusqu'à présent pour neutraliser totalement, ni même tuer, un Détraqueur. Serpentard n'a jamais fait mention qu'il était en effet possible de tuer un Détraqueur, même si la légende précise qu'il l'aurait transmis à sa descendance. Des sorciers ont tenté une métamorphose inverse mais l'insensibilité des Détraqueurs pour les sortilèges semble compliquer la tâche._

Harry acheva le chapitre dans un état de total d'ahurissement. Ainsi c'était un des ancêtres de Voldemort qui avait créé les Détraqueurs et seul ce dernier avait connu le secret pour les vaincre. Cette filiation expliquait probablement pourquoi les Détraqueurs avaient échappé au contrôle du Ministère et qu'ils avaient pu envahir la Grande-Bretagne lors de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

Harry continua de feuilleter le livre à la recherche des terribles animaux qui constituaient « L'Armée des Ombres ». Il n'apprit que peu de choses. Il lut l'article des Inferis, mais à part utiliser le feu ou tuer celui qui les dirigeait, il y avait peu de choses qui les tuaient. Aucun sorcier n'avait réussi à vaincre une Manticore, mais, au vu de sa ressemblance avec la Chimère, il était probable qu'il faille agir de la même façon. Il tomba enfin sur la dernière créature qu'il cherchait.

_**Walkyries**_

_Les Walkyries, ou « Anges de la Mort », sont originaires de Norvège, où elles vivraient toujours. Leur existence est confinée au mythe car aucun sorcier n'a jamais réussi à prouver leur présence parmi nous. L'utilisation d'« Anges de la Mort » n'est pas un euphémisme. Ces magnifiques créatures sont sous la direction immédiate de la Mort, qui les aurait créées dans le but de l'aider dans sa mission et rétablir l'équilibre entre Moldus et sorciers, brisé lorsque ces derniers ont pris conscience de leurs pouvoirs et apprit à les maîtriser_

_Les Walkyries récompensent les sorciers tombés courageusement au combat et punissent ceux qui sont morts en lâche. Elles sont totalement invisibles sauf pour l'être qu'elles viennent chercher, d'où la difficulté de confirmer leur existence. On leur confère un des plus grands pouvoirs du monde. Sur les champs de bataille, elles décident des combattants qui doivent mourir et ceux qui survivent. Elle peuvent aussi rétablir l'équilibre dans une guerre, grâce à leur pouvoir de destruction qui ne serait surpassé que par la Mort elle-même._

_Bien que leur existence n'ait jamais été prouvée, il est plus que probable qu'elles soient déjà intervenues dans l'Histoire. On raconte, dans le mythe, que seul un Maître de la Mort est capable de dominer des Walkyries. Toutefois, cela n'a jamais été prouvé car il reste incertain ce qu'est un Maître de la Mort, et aucun sorcier ne s'est jamais revendiqué un tel titre._

_Leur supposée immortalité serait en grande partie due au fait qu'elles sont une partie de la Mort et qu'elles seules peuvent prendre la décision finale. Les Walkyries ont la capacité de voler et ressemblent fortement aux Harpies. Les Walkyries sont en revanche dépeintes avec une peau gris foncé et la tête ornée de corne. Leur puissance magique, jugée phénoménale, n'a jamais était mesurée mais certains phénomènes inexpliqués pourraient avoir pour origine ces créatures. Le mythe suggère en effet qu'une seule Walkyrie serait capable de détruire l'Univers._

_N'ayant jamais été observée concrètement, les Walkyries sont très peu connues des magizoologues. Il n'existe aucun organe de Walkyrie sur le marché et on ne connaît aucune de leurs propriétés magiques, hormis celles citées précédemment. Les rares témoignages qui ont soulevé leur existence datent des sorciers norvégiens d'il y a plus de deux milles ans._

_Du fait de leur puissance, on suppose qu'aucun sortilège n'a le moindre effet sur ces créatures. Le mythe veut qu'une centaine de puissants norvégiens ait tenté d'user du Sortilège de la Mort sur l'une d'elle pour pouvoir l'étudier, mais auraient échoué. On ne connaît aucun moyen de les neutraliser, même temporairement, ou de les repousser. Rien ne déviera une Walkyrie de son objectif._

_Il est probable que seul le Maître de la Mort puisse les contrôler, mais ceci n'est absolument pas certain. Compte tenu de leur puissance, certains magizoologues ont avancé que seule une Walkyrie pouvait tuer une de ses consœurs. Cependant, le mythe norvégien de la Walkyrie explique formellement qu'aucun être au monde n'a plus de loyauté envers ses semblables qu'une Walkyrie._

_En tout état de cause, si vous voyez un jour une Walkyrie, il est bien plus sage de se laisser faire que de résister car cela signifie que votre heure est venue. Aucun récit n'explique cependant en quoi consistent la récompense, ni la punition._

Harry referma le livre avec un soupir de soulagement. Seul un Maître de la Mort pouvait maîtriser des Walkyries et il était le seul au monde à l'avoir été avec Hermione, mais elle n'était pas au courant. Il n'avait donc pas à chercher un moyen de les vaincre. Cependant, il pouvait les utiliser à bon escient ce qui pouvait permettre de remporter la victoire. Si les Walkyries étaient bien immortelles, il pouvait les utiliser contre les créatures maléfiques de l'ennemi et ainsi les vaincre aisément.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun son et écouta attentivement le nouveau visiteur. Après plus de deux minutes, la porte se rouvrit et se referma de nouveau. Harry poussa un autre soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une voix déclara derrière lui :

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à y faire. Et qui êtes-vous ? »


	7. Chapter 7 Prophétie et découvertes

Chapitre 7 Prophétie et découvertes

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour avant de se geler totalement. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête. Il s'aperçut, avec horreur, qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable forme. Sa vue diminuait rapidement. La sueur commençait à perler sur son visage et sa respiration s'était accélérée, des signes qui n'allaient pas échapper à l'intrus et qui signifieraient qu'il n'avait effectivement rien à faire ici.

Harry n'y tint plus, il fallait qu'il évite à Hermione de gros ennuis et le moyen le plus sûr était de se faire prendre. Il suffirait que l'intrus ne voie pas son visage et tout serait vite rentré dans l'ordre. Il boirait une nouvelle dose de Polynectar et personne ne saurait que Harry Potter était de retour. On prendrait l'intrus pour un fou, ou l'intrus lui-même croira avoir eu une hallucination.

Il se leva lentement puis se redressa mais avant qu'il puisse partir, il fut immobilisé par un sortilège du Saucisson. Il voulut jurer, mais n'y parvint pas. L'intrus s'approcha et lui retira sa capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Lorsque Harry reconnut le visage de l'intrus, il se sentit d'autant plus gêné. C'était Lavande Brown qui se tenait face à lui. Lorsqu'elle le dévisagea à son tour, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

« Harry ? Tu es censé être mort ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer de nouveau. Le brouhaha lui indiqua que plusieurs personnes convergeaient vers lui et Lavande. Il reconnut les voix de Dean et Hermione. Quelques secondes après, plusieurs sorciers arrivèrent et lorsqu'ils le virent, tous eurent une expression de surprise. Tous sauf Hermione, James et Scorpius. Dean le ligota puis le libéra du sortilège. Il s'approcha de Harry, se baissa à son niveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que Lavande rejoignait les autres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Dean après un moment.

— Je pensais que tu m'avais reconnu Dean.

— Harry Potter est mort il y a plus de trois ans ! s'impatienta l'Auror. Vous ne pouvez pas être lui. Je vous repose donc la question : qui êtes-vous ? Un espion du Maître des Ombres ? Et que faisiez-vous assit ici en train de lire… »

Dean s'interrompit lorsqu'il eut lu le titre du livre que tenait Harry dans ses mains. Il le feuilleta fébrilement et arriva aux pages que Harry venait de lire. Cela semblait confirmer ses craintes lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Vous avez été pris dans une pièce interdite à toute personne non-autorisée en possession d'un livre interdit ! Vous risquez déjà un séjour de longue durée à Azkaban.

— Dean, Hermione t'a donné sa parole que je ne ferai rien de mal. Et pour le moment, je n'ai rien fait de grave !

— Vous avez réussi à la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, mais vous ne me duperez pas, assura Dean. Ils sont impliqués émotionnellement, leur jugement peut avoir été faussé. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis content de voir que mes enseignements ont servi à quelque chose, fit remarquer Harry. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été capable de duper Hermione et toute sa famille ? Soit réaliste Dean, je suis Harry Potter !

— C'est faux ! s'emporta Dean. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Harry Potter est mort devant les portes de Poudlard ! Vous ne me raconterez pas d'histoires !

— Dean, c'est lui, intervint Hermione. C'est Harry. Je te jure qu'il n'a pas pris de Polynectar. Enfin… Il en avait pris pour entrer ici discrètement et…

— Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Hermione, j'aimerais que tu te taises ! Tu as été dupée, ça arrive à tout le monde, reconnut-il. Ce type est un imposteur qui ose prendre l'identité de notre plus grand héros. Je vous repose la question : qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous ici ?

— Dean, je peux te dire certaines choses que seul le véritable Harry Potter peut connaître.

— Allez-y ! invita Dean d'un ton glacial. Je doute fort de vos paroles.

— Le jour où Kingsley est mort, Ginny a tué un Mangemort…

— N'importe qui au Ministère pourrait en dire autant.

— Le lendemain, les Mangemorts ont menacé d'enlever Joanne, poursuivit Harry. J'ai demandé à seulement toi et Ron d'essayer de les retrouver pour empêcher Ginny de faire une bêtise. Bêtise qu'elle a par ailleurs réussi à faire car nous avions été repérés. Alors tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

— Toute la famille de Harry Potter connaît cet épisode, rejeta Dean. Vous auriez pu trouver le renseignement chez l'un d'eux.

— Dans ce cas, fait-moi boire du Veritaserum, suggéra Harry. Tu auras ta réponse. »

Dean jugea Harry un long moment, puis décida de suivre son idée. Il demanda qu'on lui apporte du Veritaserum. Lorsque le flacon arriva quelques minutes plus tard, qui se déroulèrent dans le plus parfait silence, Dean le vida dans la gorge de Harry.

« Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il aussitôt.

— Je suis Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow. Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, fille de Moldus. »

Tous les sorciers semblèrent convaincus. Dean mit plus de temps, mais après plusieurs autres question, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait bien le véritable Harry Potter devant lui. On lui donna de l'antidote pour annuler les effets de la potion puis on le libéra de ses cordes. Les autres sorciers sortirent tandis que Harry se releva. Hermione et James l'attendirent et le suivirent lorsqu'il alla reposer le livre où Albus l'avait trouvé. Harry essaya de regrouper ses idées mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il s'arrêta en sursaut : Lavande l'attendait et le détaillait avec un regard étrange. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut voir son ancien professeur de Divination, le professeur Trelawney.

« Harry, peux-tu me suivre s'il te plait. C'est très important.

— Euh… Bien. Je te suis. Est-ce que…

— Hermione et ton fils nous attendront dehors, anticipa Lavande. »

Ces derniers regardèrent Harry qui hocha la tête. Une fois sortis, Lavande attendit patiemment que la salle ait finit de tourner.

« Je veux accéder à la Salle des Prophéties, requit-elle.

— La Salle des…

— Prophéties, c'est ça, termina Lavande alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte ouverte. J'y travaille et je dois te montrer quelque chose qui te concerne.

— Tu sais, je suis déjà au courant de la prophétie de Trelawney sur Voldemort et moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me la montrer. Tout ça, c'est fini.

— Oui, je sais que tu es déjà venu ici lors de notre cinquième année. Les journaux en ont parlé pendant des semaines, tu t'en souviens ? De toute façon, tu l'as brisée, ce que je considère comme amplement suffisant pour aller à Azkaban, fit-elle part avec un coup d'œil complice. Non, si je t'amène ici, c'est pour te faire écouter une prophétie faite à ton sujet il y a trois ans.

— Trois ans ! s'effara Harry. Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— C'est normal. Selon nos archives, elle a été faite lors de l'attaque de Poudlard par les Princesses des Ténèbres. Comme ça correspond à ta disparition, tu n'en as pas entendu parler.

— Pendant l'attaque… Mais qui a fait cette… »

Lavande s'arrêta devant une rangée et se retourna face à Harry. Son visage était partagé entre la terreur et l'envie. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Quelqu'un qui était sur place, selon les archives.

— Quelqu'un sur place… Mais qui ?

— Harry, je sais que Hermione n'arrête pas de dire que tu es long à la détente, reconnut Lavande. Pourquoi à ton avis c'est moi qui t'emmène ?

— Tu… tu veux dire que… que toi… tu as… Non… ce n'est pas possible. On l'aurait su ! J'étais à moins de cinq mètres de toi pendant presque toute la bataille… À moins que, réfléchit Harry, c'était pendant que…

— Oui, j'ai fait cette prophétie pendant que j'ai été évanouie dans le Hall, confirma Lavande. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue, cependant, mais j'ai pensé que tu devais être mis au courant. Elle est au fond de cette rangée. Vas-y, pendant que je surveille que personne ne vient. »

Harry observa Lavande disparaître derrière d'autres rangées de prophéties puis s'enfonça dans celle qui s'offrait à lui. Il arriva bientôt au fond de la rangée et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite sphère en verre était posée sur une étagère. Malgré la poussière, on pouvait lire distinctement :

_L.B-H.J.P_

_Harry Potter et ?_

Harry resta immobile, contemplant l'objet de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il leva son bras et la prit dans ses mains. Il la regarda dans ses mains puis la secoua. Les étranges formes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur bougèrent et formèrent une tête. Harry reconnut celle de Lavande. Une voix venue d'outre-tombe parvint à ces oreilles.

« _Celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ira rejoindre ses amis lorsque se mourra le cinquième chien. Il combattra de nouveau les Ténèbres mais en ressortira affaibli. Ses semblables achèveront l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque se mourra le cinquième chien et le Survivant ira rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté du voile._ »

La voix s'éteignit puis le visage de Lavande disparut. Harry regarda la boule de verre pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de la reposer sur son socle. Il marcha machinalement vers la sortie où il rejoignit Lavande, en silence. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de Polynectar pour pouvoir sortir sans à avoir à revivre la scène qui venait de se produire.

Hermione et les autres membres de la famille l'attendaient dans l'Atrium. Il ne dit pas un mot et les suivit vers la sortie. Ils transplanèrent chez Hermione puis se quittèrent. Harry salua son amie et se rendit avec Albus chez lui. Il alla dans son bureau et s'allongea dans un lit de camp. Il contempla le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir de nouveau une destinée qui n'annonçait rien de bien plaisant. Le soleil couchant illumina son bureau pendant encore quelques minutes avant de le plonger dans l'obscurité. Harry s'endormit sur ses pensées quelques instants après.

Les jours suivants permirent à Harry d'oublier la prophétie. Il avait un travail monstre à régler. Avec James et Scorpius, il essayait de préparer son retour officiel parmi les sorciers sans avoir à revivre l'incident du Ministère. Personne n'était au courant qu'il était vivant, mis à part les témoins de cette journée. Mais ce n'était pas tout : pour pouvoir revenir parmi son monde, Harry devait retrouver sa magie et il semblait que la Mort avait eu raison.

Tous les après-midi, il allait chez Hermione pour s'entraîner, mais son état s'aggravait de jour en jour et une semaine après le retour de Harry, Hugo dut intervenir après qu'il eut perdu connaissance en lançant un Sortilège de Désarmement. Harry utilisait la Baguette de Sureau, car elle était la seule à produire des résultats. Mais cela ne semblait pas convenir à Hermione.

« Harry, tu dois utiliser ta baguette !

— Mais c'est ce que je fais Hermione. Tu oublies que les Reliques m'appartiennent !

— Je ne parle pas de cette baguette Harry, et tu le sais ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Je te parle de la baguette que tu as achetée chez Ollivander pour ta première année !

— Je ne peux pas Hermione, seule la Baguette de Sureau me permet de faire les sortilèges les plus simple. Tu as bien vu que celle d'Ollivander ne marche plus…

— Une baguette ne cesse pas de fonctionner du jour au lendemain Harry ! Tu le sais ! La Baguette de Sureau marche mieux que la tienne car elle est plus puissante et canalise mieux ta magie ! Mais elle te tue ! Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Tu as failli mourir deux fois à cause d'elle. Il vaut mieux que tu utilises ta baguette originelle et que tu travailles d'avantage que de choisir la facilité. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi Harry. J'ai perdu Ron et j'ai cru te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois ! Alors s'il-te-plait, utilise cette baguette, et pas la Relique ! »

Hermione avait le visage bouffi et de nombreuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, poussant Harry à réaliser qu'elle avait raison : la Baguette de Sureau était certes plus efficace mais elle mettait sa vie en danger à chaque utilisation. Il la posa sur la table et sortit sa baguette de houx et l'agita. Des étincelles rouge et or sortirent. Hermione sourit et renifla puis s'essuya le visage avec un pan de sa robe.

« D'accord, Hermione. Je n'utiliserai plus la Baguette de Sureau, je te le promets. »

Hermione lui sauta au coup et le serra si fort que Harry sentit sa nuque craquer. Elle le relâcha enfin et ils continuèrent leur entrainement jusqu'à ce que James vienne le chercher. Il l'accompagna chez eux. De temps à autre, Albus venait pour réapprendre à son père à voler mais il abandonna au bout de deux jours, dégoûté par l'aisance de son père sur un balai. Le Maître des Ombres se faisait assez discret selon James. Il se passait peu de chose, si ce n'est que les Moldus semblaient de plus en plus agités. Le Ministre de la Magie était toujours terré dans son bureau et n'y sortait plus.

« Certains pensent qu'il a dû pourrir dans son fauteuil, plaisanta un jour James.

— Ne dit pas ça James, le reprit Lily. Imagine qu'il ait posté des Aurors autour de la maison.

— Si c'était le cas, papa aurait déjà été arrêté, fit-il remarquer. Ne t'en fais pas, Lily. C'était une boutade. Un peu de bonheur ne fait pas de mal.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, concéda Lily. Mais on ne rigole pas avec des choses pareilles.

— Allons Lily, c'était pour rire !

— Ta sœur a raison James, intervint Harry. Tu ne dois pas te moquer de ton Ministre, surtout si tu travailles au Ministère. Tu risquerais de perdre ton travail et ce serait regrettable. Sinon, comment se passent tes études Lily ?

— Oh ! Ça se passe bien, pour le moment. Normalement, j'aurais dû aller à Poudlard cette année, mais le professeur Oldlish pense rester encore un an, confia-t-elle avec une pointe de dépit. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine donc. Mais le professeur Flitwick m'a promis le poste.

— Que vas-tu faire cette année alors ?

— Je pense que je vais un peu me reposer, j'ai travaillé un temps fou pour obtenir ce poste. Je vais probablement m'occuper de Joanne pendant que tu seras en mission.

— Dit surtout que tu veux profiter de ton temps libre pour rester avec ce Grant !

— Laisse Jason en dehors de ça Albus, veux-tu ? gronda Lily.

— Qui est-ce Jason Grant ? s'enquit Harry.

— Oh, un garçon de la même année que Lily. Ils sont ensemble depuis la sixième année, révéla Albus. Et ils ont…

— Tu vas te taire ! Ou je te transforme en balance !

— Du calme Lily, calma James. Laisse-le parler. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, laisse-le délirer.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux de…

— _Silencio _! lança James sans prévenir.

— James ! s'indigna Harry. Laisse ton frère s'exprimer.

— Je voulais lui éviter de dire une grosse bourde, papa.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, libère-le ! »

James libéra son frère contre son gré, devant une Lily qui avait toute les peines du monde à retenir un éclat de rire. Albus voulut riposter mais le regard de son père l'en empêcha. Le repas continua. Devant le silence qui prenait racine, Harry décida de rouvrir la conversation.

« Et toi Albus, comment se passe ton entrainement de Quidditch ?

— Bien. Nous sommes premiers du championnat et l'équipe d'Angleterre est deuxième du groupe de qualification, derrière la France, annonça-t-il avec fierté. On ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour se qualifier. On est favori pour la Coupe du Monde.

— C'est bien ça, félicita Harry. Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on n'a pas gagné. Où se déroule la finale cette année ?

— En Espagne, annonça James. Mr Thomas nous a briefés hier sur la sécurité de notre équipe lors du Tournoi. Avec cette guerre, on ne veut courir aucun risque. Le terrain n'a pas encore été trouvé mais le Ministre espagnol nous affirme que c'est pour bientôt. On nous a promis un rapport des lieux pour novembre au plus tard. »

Le repas se termina sur une bonne note, la dispute ayant été oubliée. Harry ne donna pas son avis là-dessus, mais il était très déçu que ses enfants se chamaillent encore à leur âge, d'autant plus que c'était en présence de Joanne. Elle parlait rarement devant Harry, mais ce dernier pensait que cela était sûrement dû à la peur encore présente. Elle ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée qu'il était son père. Harry aida Lily à débarrasser puis alla à son bureau. Il y trouva James qui se leva immédiatement.

« Non, tu peux rester, invita Harry. J'ai à te parler. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que James s'asseyait. Il semblait étonné que son père ait à lui parler et inquiet sur le sujet de cette conversation.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'Albus termine sa phrase ? interrogea Harry.

— Il n'avait rien à dire, certifia James. La seule fille dont il a été amoureux était une fille de Poufsouffle et il a été trop timide pour le lui dire. Au final, elle est partie avec un autre gars.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, raisonna Harry. Il a le droit de parler.

— Il n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

— Tu veux dire qu'il n'avait pas à dire le nom de ta petite amie devant moi. Tu ne l'as pourtant pas empêché de le faire pour celui de Lily.

— C'était son problème pas le mien, répliqua James. Si ça ne la dérange pas, tant mieux pour elle. Moi si.

— Et qui est-ce, James ?

— Je ne veux pas te le dire, protesta James. »

Harry observa son fils, cherchant à y lire quelque chose. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant une bonne minute puis Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Bien James. Je vois que tu es très renfermé sur toi-même, constata-t-il. C'est tout à ton honneur, mais sache qu'on ne peut rien cacher à son père. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu es tombé amoureux de Katie Dursley. »


	8. Chapter 8 L'apparition du Maître

Chapitre 8 L'apparition du Maître

James regarda son père avec une surprise non dissimulée. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se trahir. Il était sûr qu'Albus n'avait rien dit. Même s'il avait voulu se venger, son frère savait qu'il aurait dépassé une limite. Lily n'avait aucun intérêt à tout raconter à son père. Non, la seule solution était qu'il s'était trahi lui-même, mais comment ?

Harry sourit davantage en voyant la panique de son fils prendre plus d'ampleur devant le fil de ses pensées, et il lut très clairement qu'il cherchait la réponse à ce qui venait de se passer et ça le rendait fou de ne pas la trouver. Harry laissa cogiter son fils pendant cinq minutes avant de lui avouer :

« Tu n'as pas à t'affoler, James. Tu as hérité d'une de mes plus grosses tares. J'ai toujours été un très mauvais occlumens, mais je suis devenu un très bon legilimens avec le temps.

— Tu n'as pas le droit…

— J'ai tous les droits James, je suis ton père ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? C'est ta cousine ! »

James ne répondit pas. Il se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe du bureau de Harry. Ce dernier resta planté devant le fauteuil où était assis son fils quelques instants plus tôt, étonné par sa brusque réaction. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer hostile, mais il voulait avoir des explications. Comprenant qu'il ne les obtiendrait pas aujourd'hui, il ferma la porte de son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit de camp, sans pour autant réussir à s'endormir.

Depuis le repas, il avait senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et cette dernière augmentait depuis qu'il avait utilisé la légilimencie. La Lune éclairait son bureau. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Harry se leva et prit sa baguette entre ses mains. Il la pointa à tout hasard et prononça la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Wingardium Leviosa _! »

L'effet fut immédiat, une des armoires du bureau décolla de plusieurs centimètres et Harry la déplaça dans toute la pièce. Il la reposa à sa place et essaya d'autres sortilèges. Tous fonctionnèrent à merveille sans qu'il sentît la moindre fatigue. Alors qu'il reposa sa baguette sur son bureau, il remarqua un bout de parchemin qui n'était pas lorsqu'il avait confronté son fils. Il le prit, surpris de sa présence, et le lit.

_Un sorcier tente de devenir un de mes Maîtres par la force, mais n'y parvint pas. Il a regroupé mes plus terribles créatures et veut détruire ton monde. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, c'est pour cela que je te rends tes pouvoirs. Si tu m'aides à le vaincre, je considérerai ta dette comme remplie et te laisserai vivre. Te voilà devenu un Ange de la Mort. Bonne chance._

_Une amie qui t'attend._

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle lui redonnait ses pouvoirs pour l'aider dans sa lutte contre ce fameux Maître des Ombres. _Il a regroupé mes plus terribles créatures_. Ces mots ne rassuraient pas Harry. Parlait-elle des Walkyries ou de tous les monstres que le Maître avait réussi à regrouper ? Ou peut-être les deux. Malgré son esprit qui travaillait à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu, Harry finit par s'endormir pour se plonger dans des rêves agités.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison. Il alla à la cuisine et prit de quoi grignoter. L'horloge du salon lui indiqua que c'était déjà le milieu de la matinée. Il passa le reste à s'exercer mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, toute sa magie était revenue. Il se prépara à se rendre chez Hermione vers midi puis transplana. Il y arriva sans le moindre problème. Il frappa à la porte et son amie vint lui ouvrir. Ils se saluèrent puis s'installèrent dans le salon. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

« _Stupéfix _! lança-t-elle.

— _Protego _! _Expelliarmus _! riposta Harry. »

Il repoussa le sortilège de Hermione et la désarma sans qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle vit sa baguette atterrir dans la main de Harry, qui affichait un grand sourire en la faisant tournoyer dans ses mains, elle s'exclama :

« Mais comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ? C'est tout juste si hier tu arrivais à faire jaillir des étincelles. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— Je crois que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs cette nuit, suggéra Harry. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne le sais pas. Mais le fait est là, je suis de retour !

— Et comment, renchérit Hermione. Tu as réussi à faire un bel enchaînement sans sentir la moindre fatigue apparemment. Si tu me rendais ma baguette maintenant ? »

Harry rendit sa baguette à Hermione et tous deux se mirent à table, Hugo leur servant une salade assaisonnée. Ils plaisantèrent en se remémorant leurs exploits à Poudlard. Ils venaient de débarrasser lorsque James fit irruption dans le salon. Il était agité, et Hermione fut la première à réagir en se levant.

« Il est apparu une nouvelle fois ! annonça James. Il nous a laissé une lettre ! On l'a retrouvée dans un petit village moldu totalement dévasté. Ça a dû se passer hier soir pendant que les gens dormaient. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive.

— Comment ? s'effara Harry, choqué par la violence de l'attaque.

— Ce n'est pas tout : il est au courant.

— Au courant de quoi ? questionna Hermione.

— Il sait que papa est de retour, révéla James. La lettre lui est adressée. C'est Mr Thomas qui m'envoi te chercher pour te ramener là-bas.

— Euh… Bon d'accord. Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive. »

Harry prit sa baguette et sa veste et suivit son fils. Ils transplanèrent directement dans l'Atrium et se précipitèrent vers les ascenseurs. Moins de cinq minutes après être parti de chez Hermione, Harry se retrouvait dans la pièce de conférence du Bureau des Aurors. Dean était présent ainsi que plusieurs Aurors, que Harry reconnut pour la plupart. Plusieurs furent surpris de le voir. Il salua Dean et s'installa à côté de son fils.

« Comme vous devez maintenant le savoir, commença Dean après s'être levé, tôt ce matin, le petit village de West Wilton a été ravagé par un désastre sans précédent. Tous les habitants ont été tués et la majeure partie des constructions a été détruite. Les Brigadiers de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie et les Oubliators sur place ont trouvé cette lettre, adressée à Harry Potter. Je laisse le soin à Harry de nous la lire. »

Dean tendit la lettre vers Harry qui la prit et la lut rapidement. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il eut du mal à en détacher le regard lorsqu'il eut fini.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pris connaissance de ton retour parmi nous que très récemment, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ma source est bien fiable et que j'ai déjà détruit le village où tu l'as trouvée. Je t'écris pour te donner mon objectif et te plonger dans le désespoir le plus total, ce qui empêchera que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin._

_Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, j'ai constitué une armée. Une armée comme on n'en a jamais vue, une armée dont même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas rêvé. J'ai profité de tes trois ans d'absence pour réunir quelques fidèles et regrouper les plus terribles créatures magiques connues. Le village massacré n'est que le résultat de deux de mes Chimères. Les Moldus se sont montrés très coopératifs lorsque je leur ai affirmé que des sorciers se trouvaient derrière cette attaque. Ils devraient bientôt vous déclarer une guerre._

_Ils vous détruiront jusqu'au dernier, et alors avec mon « Armée des Ombres », je pourrai prendre le contrôle de notre monde et entrer en possession de nos plus grands secrets et ainsi, contrôler le monde, comme l'a toujours voulu notre Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Le Ministère est déjà au courant du prix à payer pour cesser tout cela, mais je t'en fais part dès à présent : le Voile. Cela me permettra de prendre contrôle du monde des Morts et devenir le nouveau Maître de la Mort. Elle m'obéira et me permettra de mieux contrôler mes créatures, et surtout les Walkyries, grâce auxquelles je pourrais réduire le monde à néant._

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, et sûrement le penser, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est pour cela que tu es ma prochaine cible. Pour me simplifier la tâche, les Moldus pensent désormais que tu es un dangereux criminel, responsable de plusieurs morts mystérieuses ayant eu lieu lors de ces deux dernières années. Tu es aussi responsable de la destruction de plusieurs bâtiments publics._

_Je sais que tu ne seras pas capturé par les Moldus, surtout si tu restes dans notre monde. C'est pour cela que mes créatures sont à ta recherche. Elles ont pour ordre de te traquer et de t'éliminer. Je sais que tu ne te feras pas aussi facilement terrasser, mais j'aime bien en prendre le risque. Je te souhaite de vivre le plus longtemps, peut-être jusqu'à ma prochaine lettre._

_Le Maître des Ombres._

Le silence s'installa dans la salle après la lecture de la lettre. Personne n'osa faire le moindre geste, prononcer la moindre parole. Harry reposa le parchemin devant lui et fit un tour rapide de la table. Tous le regardèrent avec gravité. Ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence.

« Bien messieurs. Nous avons maintenant une déclaration officielle qui nous prévient d'une prochaine guerre contre les Moldus, confirmant que ce n'étaient pas que des actes isolés. Harry, sais-tu pourquoi cette lettre t'est destinée ?

— Tu as aussi bien entendu que moi, Dean, répondit Harry. Il pense que je suis le seul capable de l'arrêter et il a bien raison.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit un Auror assis face à Harry.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à le pouvoir, rectifia-t-il. Une autre personne en est capable tout autant que moi, même si elle l'ignore.

— Qui donc ? s'empressa de questionner Dean.

— Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez compter sur elle, prévint Harry, mais vous pouvez lui poser la question en personne.

— Qui est-ce ? insista Dean.

— Hermione, finit par avouer Harry.

— Her… Hermione ? Mais comment est-ce possible, et pourquoi ?

— C'est la plus puissante sorcière, rappela Harry. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a poussé à la nommer à ma suite lorsque je me suis fait renvoyer. Sa Puissance Magique est énorme, elle n'en a pas tout à fait conscience. De plus, elle est, comme moi, une Maîtresse de la Mort.

— Une Maîtresse de la Mort ? s'étonna Dean. Tu veux dire, comme dans la lettre du Maître ? On peut vraiment dominer la Mort ?

— Bien sûr que non ! objecta Harry. L'idée de Maître de la Mort dérive directement du compte des Trois Frères de Beedle le Barde. Comme vous le savez tous, la Mort leur fait un présent à chacun : une baguette, une pierre et une cape d'invisibilité. La Baguette de Sureau, aussi appelé Baguette de la Destinée, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'Invisibilité forment les trois Reliques de la Mort. Selon la légende, la personne en possession de ces Reliques peut devenir le Maître de la Mort. Toutefois, un vrai Maître de la Mort est une personne qui accueille la Mort, qui ne la fuit pas par la force, mais qui l'évite avec sagesse. En général, les morts ne reviennent pas, c'est pour cela que les Maîtres de la Mort n'existent pas.

— Mais, vous venez de dire que vous en étiez un. Pourquoi ? interrogea une jeune Aurore.

— Je l'ignore, mentit Harry. Cependant, le prix à payer a été élevé : Hermione et moi n'avons plus que quelques temps à vivre, et j'ai été dépossédé de ma magie.

— En quoi être Maître de la Mort peut poser un problème au Maître des Ombres ? questionna Dean. Et pourquoi le Maître des Ombres cherche à en devenir un ?

— Il l'explique dans sa lettre, détailla Harry. Seuls les Maîtres de la Mort peuvent contrôler les Walkyries. Donc non seulement il doit vouloir assurer sa prise sur elle, mais il doit aussi craindre que je puisse les retourner contre lui.

— Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? suggéra un Auror en bout de table.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua Harry. Aucun livre ne l'explique. J'étais venu au Ministère pour consulter le seul livre où je pensais pouvoir trouver la réponse, elle n'y était pas. J'y ai néanmoins trouvé quelque chose qui peut nous servir : la légende des Détraqueur, qui explique l'origine et la façon de détruire les Détraqueurs.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende ! protesta Dean.

— Mr Thomas, cette légende est véritable, réfuta un vieil homme. Plusieurs écrits anciens la confirment. Mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle mentionne le moyen de vaincre les Détraqueurs. Quel est-il ?

— Je l'ignore, le film ne fait que la mentionner. Mais selon la légende, seul…

— L'héritier de Serpentard le connaît, termina un autre vieil homme qui entra, car c'est un ancêtre de Salazar Serpentard qui a créé les Détraqueurs.

— Monsieur le Ministre, déclara Dean en se levant d'un coup. Comment…

— En tant que Ministre, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir, et il se trouve que j'ai parcouru ce livre après la visite de Mr Potter d'il y a plusieurs jours. Tout comme lui, j'y ai trouvé certaines choses intéressantes. Mais continuez donc cette réunion. »

Personne n'osa parler pendant que le Ministre Gwenvael s'installa à une place vide. Harry le regarda et fut frappé que l'ancien Directeur de la Justice Magique, l'homme qui lui avait annoncé son renvoi, eût autant vieilli depuis. Il se déplaçait avec précaution.

« Seul un descendant de Serpentard connaît le moyen de vaincre les Détraqueurs, reprit Harry après que Dean se fut raclé la gorge. Il est le seul en possession de ce secret et sûrement le seul à pouvoir le faire.

— Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés dans ce cas ! s'exclama de nouveau Dean. Il n'y a plus un seul descendant de Serpentard vivant. Le dernier était Tu-Sais-Qui et il est mort il y a plus de trente ans ! En quoi cela nous avance ?

— Au contraire, il existe encore un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et il est encore en vie, révéla Harry. Elle est actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard et je pense qu'il y a déjà un épais dossier sur son cas.

— De qui s'agit-il ? s'impatienta un Auror.

— Katie Mérope Dursley.

— Impossible, on l'aurait su ! objecta Dean. Nous avons créé d'épais dossiers sur les Princesses des Ténèbres après l'incident de Poudlard. Tout leur passé a été fouillé et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

— Katie est la fille de mon cousin, Dudley Dursley, et d'Ursula Gaunt. Elle-même est la petite-fille de Morfin Gaunt qui n'est autre que l'oncle de Lord Voldemort. Ursula a échappé de peu à la mort lorsque Voldemort a tué ses parents. Albus Dumbledore l'a prise sous son aile et l'a emmené dans un orphelinat le jour de la mort de mes parents. Plus tard elle a appris sa véritable ascendance et a décidé de se bannir du monde des sorciers. Elle n'a pas changé de nom, mais comme il n'existe aucun dossier sur l'ascendance de Voldemort, vous ne pouviez pas faire le rapprochement.

« Je suis le seul être vivant à connaître toute son histoire et donc le seul à savoir que la mère de Voldemort est Mérope Gaunt, son père Tom Jedusor. Toute la lignée des Gaunt descend des Serpentard et du deuxième frère Peverell. C'est pour cela que Katie est l'héritière de Serpentard, parle probablement le Fourchelangue et peut donc contrôler les Basilics du Maître des Ombres et plus que tout, elle connaît le secret des Détraqueurs, du moins inconsciemment.

— Pourquoi le Maître ne la recherche-t-il pas dans ce cas ?

— En dehors des gens dans cette pièce et ma famille, personne d'autre n'est au courant de la véritable parenté de Katie. Les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas lors du Retour des Ténèbres et on peut s'en estimer heureux, les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires. C'est pourquoi Katie doit être placée sous une surveillance, discrète, mais rapprochée à Poudlard.

— Comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons ? interrogea Dean.

— Je te demande de me réintégrer au Bureau des Aurors, si le Ministre est d'accord bien entendu, ajouta Harry en lançant un regard vers le Ministre.

— Vous avez été démis de vos fonction il y a dix ans Mr Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions vous réintégrer, fit remarquer Gwenvael. Sans oublier que vous êtes officiellement mort.

— Je suis le sorcier le plus doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal du pays, sans vouloir me vanter. Je ne dis pas que je participerai à des missions et des interventions. Pour la protection de Poudlard et celle de Katie envers le Maître des Ombres, je me proposais de devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard.

— Impossible, intervint Dean. Le professeur Foxtrot a déjà ce poste, et la rentrée a déjà eu lieu il y a deux semaines ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous offrir ce poste. Et puis tu nous as avoué que tu avais perdu ta magie. »

Dean semblait avoir trouvé un point sensible, mais Harry n'en démordit pas. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, ce qui surprit plusieurs personnes qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Harry se voulut rassurant en déclarant :

« Dean, je vais te prouver que je suis le véritable Harry Potter et que j'ai totalement retrouvé mes pouvoirs. _Spero Patronum _! »

Aussitôt, un grand cerf argenté sortit de la baguette de Harry et fit le tour de la pièce, faisant l'admiration de la plupart des jeunes Aurors et la reconnaissance des plus âgés. Dean n'en fut que plus surpris. Il se tourna vers le Ministre qui lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Dean se retourna vers Harry et déclara :

« Bon retour parmi nous Harry ! Te voilà de nouveau membre du Bureau des Aurors. Je vais te faire préparer un bureau.

— Vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin, décréta Gwenvael. Il occupera le vôtre ! Mr Thomas, je vous nomme à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. Vous en êtes le Directeur.

— Mais Monsieur le Ministre, c'est Hermione Weasley qui a ce poste, souleva Dean.

— Le vieux Jackfull m'a donné sa démission ce matin même. Il n'avait pas le charisme de gérer la crise qui nous attend. Mrs Weasley prendra sa place à la tête de la Justice Magique. »


	9. Chapter 9 Le Secret Magique

Chapitre 9 Le Secret Magique

Les jours suivants furent étranges pour Harry. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à devoir se lever tous les matins puis à transplaner au Ministère pour retourner devant la porte de son ancien bureau. Pourtant, son retour parmi les sorciers lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait envoyé une lettre aux Walt pour leur expliquer qu'il devait partir travailler aux États-Unis. Harry se retrouvait désormais dans son élément et reprenait rapidement goût à la vie.

Dean l'avait assigné à l'enquête sur le Maître des Ombres et Harry y travaillait d'arrache-pied. Son objectif premier était de découvrir comment le Maître avait rompu le Secret Magique. Sa première hypothèse avait été qu'il aurait pu utiliser de la magie en présence de Moldus, mais dans ce cas le Ministère en aurait été averti et des sanctions auraient été appliquées. Cela signifiait que le Maître avait donc dû dévoiler le Secret de manière orale. Mais quelles preuves aurait-il pu donner sans éveiller les soupçons et qui l'avait cru ?

Même s'il ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question, Harry s'était toujours persuadé que le Secret Magique ne pouvait être dévoilé aussi simplement qu'en le disant à un Moldu. Les enfants Né-Moldus recevaient une lettre révélant leur ascendance, puis un responsable du Ministère ou de Poudlard se rendait sur place pour expliquer aux parents le contexte et les conduire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quant aux sorciers qui entamaient des relations avec des Moldus, ils les conduisaient eux-mêmes sur les lieux magiques. Il y avait une volonté derrière, une action réfléchie et encadrée. Or, aucun Moldu inattendu n'avait été repéré ces derniers mois. D'ailleurs, aucun sain d'esprit n'aurait cru sur parole un sorcier lui révélant le Secret. Il aurait demandé une preuve, tel qu'un rapide sortilège.

Harry jugea qu'il était temps d'en parler avec Hermione, qui venait désormais tous les jours au Ministère, après avoir supplié son fils de la laisser libre. Ses derniers examens avaient montré qu'elle pouvait maintenant se débrouiller sans une aide extérieure mais qu'elle devait tout de même rester prudente.

Harry se leva, préférant lui demander de vive voix, et sortit de son box. Il passa devant le groupe d'Auror chargé de retrouver Rénatus Rogue, vu pour la dernière fois dans le sud de la France. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau de Hermione. Il frappa trois fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Son amie, assise dans un fauteuil, lisait un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Bonjour Harry ! salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire en remarquant sa présence.

— Bonjour Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

— Oh ! Rose vient d'avoir son premier article publié par _La Gazette_, annonça Hermione avec fierté. Son éditeur en a profité pour lui demander de couvrir ton retour parmi nous. Rien de révolutionnaire en soit, mais c'est son premier ! Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

— J'essaye de comprendre qui est le Maître des Ombres et comment il aurait rompu le Secret Magique. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fait partie du Ministère, sans doute ceux chargés de révélés aux Né-Moldus leurs origines.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Hermione, qui reposa son journal.

— Je ne vois pas comment dévoiler le Secret sans faire usage de la Magie. Or, si elle est réglementée, on ne surveille pas le Comité d'invention d'excuses à l'intention des Moldus. C'est la seule façon de briser le Secret sans que le Ministère ne s'en rende compte.

— Mais Harry, tout le monde peut dévoiler le Secret Magique à un Moldu, raisonna Hermione. Avec ou sans magie. Bien sûr, un Moldu n'acceptera pas si facilement une telle vérité, mais rien ne l'empêche. Le Code du Secret nous a forcé à vivre cachés et beaucoup des sorciers le vivent très bien et ne voient pas l'intérêt de le briser. Mais en soit, rien ne l'empêche.

— Pourquoi restreindre la pratique de la magie devant des Moldus ? fit obsver Harry. Pourquoi la réprimander en cas d'abus ? Si nous avons le droit de…

— Pour notre sécurité, Harry ! s'agaça Hermione agacée. Je pensais que c'était évident, même pour toi. Le Secret est là pour nous protéger, éviter que les Moldus se doutent de notre existence et nous chassent de nouveau. Tu vois bien comment ils réagissent à présent. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le principe, il faut réglementer pour protéger. En temps normal, seul le Ministre dévoile notre existence à son homologue Moldu, comme tu le sais déjà et…

— Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Merci Hermione, merci beaucoup. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry se précipita hors du bureau, laissant Hermione déboussolée par sa réaction enthousiaste. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Seul le Ministre de la Magie se révélait au Premier Ministre en fonction au début de leur mandat, afin de garantir au mieux le Secret Magique avec une coopération commune.

Il était for peu probable que ce soit le Premier Ministre Moldu qui soit derrière la révélation, personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux sans preuve et il était trop bien surveillé pour que le Maître des Ombres ait pu l'approcher. Quant à Gwenvael, il était loin d'être un Mage Noir en puissance prêt à défier la mort, mais était le seul qui pouvait l'éclairer sur le Secret Magique.

Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau du Ministre, essoufflé de sa course. Il se donna quelques secondes pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et revenir à une respiration normale, puis il frappa à la porte. Derrière, il entendit des pas précipités et une armoire claquer avant d'être invité à entrer.

« Ah ! Mr Potter, reconnut Gwenvael. Que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous m'importuniez ?

— Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de renseignements que vous seul pouvez me fournir.

— Ah ! s'intrigua ce-dernier. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— J'essaye de déterminer l'identité du Maître des Ombres, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait faire partie du Comité d'invention d'excuses à l'intention des Moldus : c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir révéler le Secret Magique sans éveiller les soupçons du Ministère. Cependant, Hermione m'a fait remarquer que n'importe qui pouvait en réalité rompre ce Secret, que ce soit de vive voix, et donc indétectable, ou bien avec de la magie, et donc s'exposant à des sanctions s'il venait à être pris. D'où ma question : si rien ne nous en empêche, pourquoi réprimander l'usage de la magie ? En tant que Ministre, mais aussi avec votre carrière au Ministère, vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus experte sur cette question. »

Le visage de Gwenvael resta de marbre devant l'exposition de Harry, comme s'il l'assimilait pour mieux y répondre. Harry le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que l'esprit du Ministère tournait à plein régime pour savoir comment aborder le problème et proposer une solution sans faille. D'un geste nonchalant, le Ministre envoya une note puis verrouilla la porte juste derrière.

« Je vous que vous n'avez pas traîné, Mr Potter, félicita le Ministre. Tel que vous étiez à l'époque où vous dirigiez les Aurors. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que cette conversation ne sorte pas de ce bureau. Tout ce que vous entendrez ou verrez devra rester au fond de votre esprit. Suis-je bien clair ?

— Oui monsieur.

— Votre question n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle en a l'air, admit Gwenvael, et quelque chose me dit que vous en avez conscience. Comme vous le saviez grâce à notre cher professeur Binns, le Code sur le Secret Magique a été établi en 1689 pour garantir sécurité des sorciers tout comme celle des Moldus. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas décidé de vivre dans le secret. Regardez les horreurs commises par Vous-Savez-Qui, regardez la direction prise par l'équilibre entre nos deux sociétés.

« En 1689, lorsque les hauts dirigeants ont décidé que vivre dans le secret était la plus sage décision, ils se sont très vite rendus compte qu'une fois morts, rien ne garantissait la pérennité de ce secret. Ils ont donc décidé de procéder à un Serment Inviolable. Le Chef du Conseil des sorciers, qui était une des personnes à avoir eu l'idée de pratiquer ce Serment, céda sa place à un successeur, dont la charge serait de faire respecter ce Serment. Ce fut le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique qui fut l'Enchanteur.

« Depuis la création du Ministère, le Ministre en fonction pratique un nouveau Serment Inviolable avec son successeur avant de laisser sa place. S'il meurt avant de l'avoir fait, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique prend sa place et c'est le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale qui devient l'Enchanteur. Bien sûr, il serait stupide de croire qu'aucun sorcier, par accident ou non, n'use de la magie devant un Moldu.

« Certaines conditions ont été mises en place : le Ministre de la Magie ne se présente qu'au Premier Ministre Moldu en personne au début de chaque mandat, l'usage de la magie avec la présence de Moldus est possible mais le Ministre de la Magie devra alors tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter et réparer les dégâts, et enfin le Ministre de la Magie doit tout faire pour que les Moldus ignorent le plus longtemps possible notre existence. »

« C'est pour cela que les sorciers pratiquant de la magie devant les Moldus sont sévèrement punis, le Ministre de la Magie mettant alors sa vie en danger. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'a pas pris le poste de Ministre de la Magie lors de sa prise de pouvoir.

« Toutefois, comme avec toute règle, il y a des moyens d'y déroger. Par exemple, une simple explication, même fausse, au Premier Ministre Moldu suffit généralement pour éviter de rompre ce Serment, le principe étant qu'il pense que tout est sous contrôle. Cependant, avec la guerre qui se prépare, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Bien sûr j'ai essayé d'expliquer au Premier Ministre Moldu ce qui se passait et je réquisitionne le plus de monde possible pour retrouver ce mystérieux Maître des Ombres, mais il commence à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas et les Moldus aussi.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, se lamenta Harry qui connaissait la grande valeur de Gwenvael. Je travaille d'arrache-pied pour retrouver ce fugitif et je vous promets que vous verrez encore vos enfants et petits-enfants.

— Merci Potter pour ce soutient. Mais maintenant que vous êtes entré dans ce cercle très fermé, je dois vous montrer une dernière chose à propos du Secret Magique. Mais cette fois-ci, nous devons aller au Département des Mystères. »

Gwenvael se leva et sortit de son bureau, suivi de Harry, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le Département des Mystères au onzième étage. Harry se demanda pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, le lieux lui paraissait désert, comme si les employés avaient un autre moyen d'y accéder ou d'y circuler.

« Nous voudrions accéder à la Salle des Souvenirs, annonça le Ministre quand la salle des porte eut fini de tourner.

— La Salle des Souvenirs ? s'intrigua Harry.

— C'est le nouveau nom de la Salle des Archives, expliqua Gwenvael. Tous les souvenirs récoltés au cours d'enquêtes, d'interrogatoires, des séances du Magenmagot et lors de tous les évènements de notre histoire sont entreposés ici même. »

Harry en avait entendu parler, mais n'y était jamais allé. Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut frappé de stupeur par la majestuosité des lieux. La Salle des Souvenirs était immense, bien plus grande que celle des Prophéties, même si les longues étagères qui s'étendaient à perte de vue les rendaient semblables. Harry nota les nombreuses Pensines disposées à intervalles réguliers, dont certaines utilisées, tout comme les flacons étincelant et soigneusement étiquetés qui devaient contenir tous les souvenirs récoltés.

À côté de chaque Pensine, une liste indiquait les souvenirs qui avaient été visionnés par celle-ci. Harry vit plusieurs sorciers retirer des souvenirs pour les remettre dans des flacons, qu'ils reposaient ensuite sur des étagères. Harry rattrapa le Ministre, qui marchait à vive allure vers le fond de la Salle interminable.

« Comme vous le voyez Potter, tout ce qui se trouve ici est protégé et suivi avec soin. Les Langues-de-Plomb ne doivent rien laisser au hasard : une erreur d'étiquetage, un souvenir sur une mauvaise étagère, et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. »

En écoutant le Ministre, Harry vit au loin une bibliothèque monumentale où de nombreux sorciers travaillaient, assis à une table et écrivant sur un parchemin.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea-t-il en indiquant le lieu au Ministre.

— Ce sont nos archives écrites, révéla Gwenvael. Tout ce qui n'a pas pu être gardé sous forme de souvenir, comme les exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, y est précieusement entreposé. D'ailleurs chaque souvenir présent dans cette Salle a sa copie version parchemin, au cas où. Si nos plus anciens souvenirs remontent à l'époque de Merlon, certains documents conservés ici datent de l'Antiquité. Cette section est d'ailleurs la seule accessible au public, sous étroite surveillance. La plupart des arbres généalogiques y sont répertoriés.

« Mais ne nous y attardons pas. Je veux vous montrer le souvenir de la mise en place du Secret Magique. En temps normal, seules les personnes directement concernées par le rituel peuvent accéder à la chambre où il est rangé, mais je suppose que vous serez une des rares exceptions.

— Une des rares ? releva Harry, suspicieux.

— Je ne serai pas surpris que certains Mangemorts aient essayé d'en savoir plus lorsqu'ils étaient au pouvoir, aussi bref que cela fût. Morgana a sans doute pris connaissance de ce souvenir lors de sa passation de pouvoir. »

Harry s'arrêta net devant les nouvelles révélations du Ministre. S'il avait combattu le Retour des Ténèbres et Morgana, il n'avait jamais envisagé de ce qu'elle avait pu faire ici lorsqu'elle était en place. Est-ce que Rénatus, son plus fidèle lieutenant, aurait pu être au courant de ce souvenir ? Serait-il le Maître des Ombres ? Ou bien un autre des Mangemorts ?

Après réflexion, Harry jugea qu'il s'était emballé un peu trop tôt : Rénatus n'était pas en Grande-Bretagne, et il n'avait sûrement aucune envie d'y retourner dans l'immédiat. Et pour ce qu'il savait, les rares Mangemorts encore en liberté étaient surveillés de près par plusieurs Aurors. Si l'un d'eux était le Maître des Ombres, ou travaillait avec lui, le Ministère l'aurait su.

Au bout d'un moment, le Ministre termina sa marche rapide devant une lourde porte. Il s'en approcha et y posa la paume de sa main. Le panneau de bois disparut, permettant à Gwenvael de franchir le seuil. Toutefois, lorsque Harry s'apprêta à suivre le Ministre, une statue apparut et lui bloqua le passage.

« C'est bon, rassura le Ministre. Il est avec moi, vous pouvez le laisser passer. »

Harry observa avec appréhension la statue s'écarter lentement et se remettre à sa place, à droite de la porte. À peine avait-il pénétré dans cette obscurité que la porte se referma derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant, comme si la pièce était isolée de l'extérieure.

Il tenta d'appeler le Ministre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait beau hurlé, ses cordes vocales demeuraient muettes. Il essaya d'avancer, mais après avoir marché cinq minutes sans avoir rencontré aucune résistance, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il comprit alors que la pièce était soumise à un sortilège de protection qui le privait de ses sens un à un. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus haletante alors que la panique grandissait.

Sans signe avant-coureur, le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds et il chuta pendant de longues minutes avant de ralentir. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla temporairement, mais lorsqu'il finit par s'y habituer, Harry remarqua qu'il se trouvait en réalité dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée dans laquelle se trouvaient une Pensine et une étagère avec une vingtaine de flacons, que le Ministre fouillait. Un léger se dessina que le visage de Gwenvael lorsqu'il vit le regard déboussolé de Harry.

« Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, Potter. Avant de pénétrer dans cette salle, il faut d'abord passer par l'Antichambre des privations sensorielles, expliqua-t-il. Je vois que vous n'avez pas paniqué, dans le cas contraire, le sol n'aurait jamais fini de s'effondrer et vous auriez été entraîné dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

— Apparemment, je suis toujours vivant ! ironisa Harry.

— Comme vous avez pu le constater, poursuivit le Ministre en se remettant à chercher dans les étagères, aucun de vos sens ne vous obéit. C'est un test pour savoir qui veut pénétrer dans cette salle. Si vous paniquez en utilisant votre baguette, cela signifie que vous n'avez rien à faire ici et vous mourrez. Heureusement, personne n'a encore eu ce problème.

— N'est-ce pas un peu extrême comme moyen de protection ? souleva Harry.

— Sans doute, admit Gwenvael. Il suffit de comprendre que l'on vous prive de vos sens pour réussir ce test. Il n'y a rien de plus facile ! Bon, j'ai retrouvé le souvenir qu'il nous fallait, si vous voulez bien vous approchez, Mr Potter. »

Harry s'approcha du Ministre qui versait le contenu du flacon dans la Pensine, puis il y plongea sa tête et se sentit décoller. Bientôt il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une assemblée réunie dans la Salle de la Mort au centre de laquelle se trouvait le Voile. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut ce lieu à la signification si particulière pour lui.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de monter sur le socle et de s'approcher du Voile pour essayer de parler à Sirius, mais Gwenvael le rejoignit avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Harry remarqua aussi que cette fois-ci, il n'entendait par les murmures provenir de la Relique de l'Ancien Temps.

Un homme se tenait au centre de la Salla, et parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard vif et perçant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il. Merci d'être tous venus en si grand nombre pour la mise en place du Code sur le Secret Magique, aujourd'hui 24 juin 1689. Président de la séance : Jonathan Derick Prince. Secrétaire de la séance : Marie-Anne Potter. »


	10. Chapter 10 Souvenir et Voile

Chapitre 10 Souvenir et Voile

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait du mal comprendre, c'était impossible. Quelle était la probabilité qu'un de ses aïeux et un de ceux de Rénatus aient participé à la mise en place du Code sur le Secret Magique plus de quatre cents ans auparavant ? Et pas seulement en tant que témoin, mais à des positions _a priori_ clé. Il admettait volontiers ne pas avoir suivi avec grand intérêt les cours de Binns à Poudlard, mais une telle coïncidence l'aurait forcément titillé. Hermione n'aurait pas raté l'occasion d'en parler. À moins que…

« La seule trace de ce qui s'est dit lors de la séance est ce souvenir, confirma le Ministre comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Harry. Aucune autre source connue n'y fait mention, les documents et les livres ne font référence qu'au contexte politique de l'époque et les conséquences de la mise en place du Secret. Rien d'autre.

— Mais pourquoi donc ? s'effara Harry.

— Parce que vous allez entendre ici ce qui constitue le Secret Magique. Non pas dans son sens pratique qu'il définit, mais dans son concept même, son essence. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là est le plus grand secret de notre Communauté. Personne ne doit savoir ce que vous allez voir, insista Gwenvael en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. »

Pour le moment, l'assemblée demeurait silencieuse, chacun des membres s'installait sur les marches et préparait leur séance. Harry restait encore sous le choc d'une telle ignorance : ni Fudge, ni Scrimgeour ne lui avaient partagé ce secret. Même Dumbledore, qui avait dû en prendre connaissance d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'y avait jamais fait mention. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry réalisa qu'en réalité, en dehors du peu qu'on lui avait dit, il ignorait tout de ses parents. Sans vraiment se poser de questions, il avait supposé qu'ils avaient dû être Aurors, mais personne ne le lui avait en réalité confirmé.

« La séance va désormais commencer, annonça Prince. Comme vous le savez, nous vivons dans une période de crise : les Moldus nous traquent et veulent nous exterminer. Nombre d'entre nous sont tombés lors des récents affrontements sanglants, mais cela n'est rien à côté du nombre des leurs qu'ils éliminent sans preuve. Les créatures magiques sont victimes de grandes battues qui les exterminent.

— Tout cela ne justifie pas la mise en application d'une telle mesure ! objecta une sorcière blonde face à Harry. Ceux d'entre nous qui meurent se font piéger stupidement et sont pour la plupart des Sang-de-Bourbes ! Quant aux Moldus, on s'en fiche qu'ils s'entretuent ! C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent ! La plupart des animaux persécutés, comme les dragons ou les licornes, sont bien trop difficiles à approcher, même pour nous !

— Vos propos racistes n'ont pas leur place dans cette pièce Malefoy ! s'exclama un sorcier un peu roux assis à dix mètres de Harry. Les Moldus ont droit à autant d'attention que nous. Si nous les laissons s'entretuer, Merlin ne nous le pardonnera pas ! Il est de notre devoir de les protéger !

— Merlin n'est plus de ce monde Weasley ! railla la sorcière.

— Détrompez-vous ! intervint le Président de la séance. Merlin est peut-être mort, mais il fait toujours partie de ce monde.

— Balivernes ! balaya Malefoy. Nous n'en croyons pas un mot. Maintenant que nous y sommes, terminons ce que nous sommes venus faire ici, mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit noté que je le déplore avec tristesse. »

Un frisson avait parcouru la salle après la déclaration sous-entendue de Prince, mais il avait été remplacé aussitôt par un malaise après que Malefoy se fut rassise. De toute évidence, cette famille jouissait déjà d'une certaine influence au sein du Conseil Magique, et elle étalait déjà ses idéaux sur le sang des sorciers. Tout comme les Weasley étaient déjà prêt à défendre les Moldus contre l'avis général.

« Vous avez raison, Malefoy, concéda l'ancêtre de Harry. Cependant, cette discussion a dérivé vers un sujet qui concerne pleinement l'objet de cette séance.

— Ah oui ? dédaigna Malefoy. Et lequel ?

— L'objet qui se trouve devant vous ! déclara Prince.

— Le Voile ? s'étonna un autre sorcier. Quel rapport a-t-il avec Merlin et les Moldus ?

— Ce que vous allez entendre est le plus grand secret de notre Communauté et ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, avertit Prince. Le Voile des Morts est une Relique de l'Ancien Temps, connue pour être la porte entre les « Deux Royaumes ». Cependant, son autre caractéristique en fait le garant du secret de notre existence

— Il s'agit de l'Horcruxe de Merlin ! révéla Prince.

— Vous délirez ! s'emporta Malefoy. Les Horcruxes ne sont qu'un mythe destiné à faire peur aux enfants et à bercer les Mages Noirs de fantasmes d'immortalité. Je doute qu'il soit garant du secret de notre existence, sinon les Moldus ne nous traqueraient pas depuis des siècles !

— C'est vrai, convint Marie-Anne Potter. Pourtant, tout ce que vous venez d'entendre est la vérité. Certains de nos plus anciens textes attestent qu'il fut un temps où les Moldus ignoraient notre existence, ni même ne la soupçonnaient. Il existe plusieurs périodes où, dans de nombreux contrés, nous vivions dans le secret le plus total. Lorsque les Moldus ont commencé à se montrer plus belliqueux, le Voile a été utilisé pour sceller notre secret à nouveau. C'est son unique utilité pratique documentée dans nos Archives. Enfin, les écrits de Merlin lui-même attestent de l'existence de son Horcruxe, et confirment qu'il s'agit bien du Voile.

— Pourquoi avoir utilisé le Voile ? s'étonna une très vieille sorcière assise derrière Harry. Et surtout comment ? Comme vous le signalez, on ne lui connait aucune utilité pratique.

— Merlin devait se douter que personne ne détruirait le Voile, suggéra l'ancêtre de Harry. Que ce soit à cause de son importance, ou parce qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas le détruire. C'est un objet magique beaucoup trop puissant. Il est fort probable que Merlin ait pu lui rajouter des propriétés magiques toujours inconnues dans le processus. »

Un grand silence envahit alors la salle à la suite des révélations. Harry quant à lui repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore trois ans plus tôt, confirmant qu'il avait connaissance de cette assemblée :

_« Cependant, un sorcier, dont l'Horcruxe se trouve encore aujourd'hui au Département des Mystères, a poursuivi ces travaux et est parvenu à altérer cette malédiction._

— _Qui donc ?_

— _Merlin, bien sûr ! »_

Merlin. Le mage le plus puissant de tous les temps aurait créé, avant de mourir, un Horcruxe. Le but de ces objets maléfiques était de préserver l'âme de son propriétaire de la destruction. Certains choisissaient des objets banals facilement dissimulable pour que personne ne puisse les trouver. D'autres sélectionnaient des objets significatifs et dressaient de puissante protection pour prévenir tout acte malveillant à leur égard. Mais si le propriétaire décidait de prendre comme réceptacle un objet magique si puissant qu'il était, par essence, indestructible ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de saluer l'ingéniosité du vieux Mage. Les paroles de Prince prenaient désormais tout leur sens : si le Voile était bien l'Horcruxe de Merlin, alors celui-ci n'était pas mort. Mieux, il avait réellement accédé à l'immortalité éternelle. Ce n'était plus un fantasme, c'était un fait.

« Tout cela est bien beau, railla Malefoy, mais tout ça ne résout pas le problème pour lequel nous sommes réunis ! Si vous voulez rétablir un Secret Magique, autant le faire maintenant !

— Cessez de cracher votre venin Malefoy, s'énerva Weasley. »

Sans crier gare, la scène disparut sous les yeux de Harry, enveloppée par une étrange brume qui se dissipa quelques instants plus tard sur une autre scène, toujours dans la Salle de la Mort. Harry aurait bien voulu poursuivre l'assemblée, mais il suivit le cheminement des souvenirs que le Ministre voulait lui montrer.

« Les termes du Code du Secret Magique de 1689 ont été décidés et mis par écrit, annonça Prince. Une fois que le Secret sera scellé, chaque sorcier devra se plier aux décrets établis, sous risque de sanctions en cas d'infraction. Pour veiller à ce que le Code soit respecté, nous avons déjà pratiqué le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde, grâce auquel l'existence de notre monde a pu être effacée de la mémoire des Moldus. Il nous faut désormais pratiquer la dernière étape : le Serment Inviolable. Monsieur les Chefs du Conseil, je vous demanderais de venir sur l'estrade. »

Deux hommes se levèrent, un vieux et l'autre plus jeune, et s'avancèrent vers Prince. Ils montèrent les marches qui les séparaient et s'agenouillèrent face à face, Prince se tenant au centre. Marie-Anne Potter se tenait légèrement en retrait, à la droite, et tenait un parchemin qu'elle tendit tour à tour aux trois hommes qui le lurent avant de hocher la tête. Puis elle se recula et attendit, comme toute l'assemblée. Le plus vieux des deux s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara d'une voix grave et profonde :

« John Mikael Fitzgerald accepte-tu de devenir le nouveau Chef du Conseil Magique, devenant ainsi le garant du Secret Magique qui cache notre existence aux Moldus, et d'assurer au bon respect des règles citées dans le Code du Secret Magique ?

— Oui, déclara le jeune Chef du Conseil après une courte hésitation. »

Des fils de lumières sortirent de la baguette de Prince pour s'enrouler autour des mains des deux hommes, puis ils s'incrustèrent dans la chair avant de disparaître. Les hommes se séparèrent les mains et se relevèrent. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Salle, et fut amplifié par les échos.

« Le Serment a fonctionné à merveille ! s'exclama fièrement l'ancêtre de Harry. »

Alors que l'assemblée était toujours en liesse, le souvenir s'évanouit et Harry se sentit basculer avant de se relever dans la salle qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Sans dire un seul mot, le Ministre sortit de l'antichambre et prit le chemin de son bureau. Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet à travers les couloirs du Ministères. Gwenvael s'assit à son bureau et Harry dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« Vous avez compris que tout ce que vous venez de voir ne doit pas sortir de cette Pensine ? insista le Ministre, le regard perçant.

— Oui, Monsieur, assura Harry qui ne cilla pas.

— J'espère bien. Nous sommes les seuls au courant, pour le moment et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon successeur prenne ma place.

— Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai plusieurs questions qui me sont venues à l'esprit, confessa Harry après un moment d'hésitation.

— Je vous écoute, accorda Gwenvael.

— Pour commencer, comment procède-t-on au Sacrifice de Sauvegarde ?

— Vous savez poser les questions qui fâchent. Le Sacrifice est un rituel que certains théoriciens pourraient considérer comme relevant de la Magie Noire.

— Relevant de la Magie Noire ? s'interloqua Harry. Mais comment…

— Ça reste sujet à l'interprétation que vous en faites, confia Gwenvael. Votre question m'indique que vous êtes au courant qu'un rituel faisant appel à un sacrifice est souvent lié à la Magie Noire, puisque le Maître de Cérémonie doit procéder à un meurtre. C'est le principe du sacrifice. Si le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde requiert bien un meurt, il doit en revanche s'agir d'un meurtre d'amour.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Harry.

— C'est un rituel très complexe et difficile à mettre en place : le Maître de Cérémonie doit avoir un cœur pur, quoi que cela signifie, et tuer un être cher avant de mélanger le sang de celui-ci avec celui d'un Moldu, le tout dans un litre de son propre sang. Il doit ensuite boire ce mélange et incanter : « Je demande à la Mort d'accepter ce sacrifice en échange de la sauvegarde du Secret Magique et enfermer les mémoires dans son antre ». Les Moldus oublient alors toutes mentions du monde des sorciers.

— Mais c'est illégal ! s'offusqua Harry. Pourquoi avoir recourt à un tel rituel ? N'existe-t-il pas un autre moyen ?

— Le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde est le seul rituel découvert qui fonctionne avec le Voile, expliqua le Ministre. Comme vous l'avez appris dans le souvenir, on ne lui connaît aucune autre utilité pratique, et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Le Département du Mystère y travaille.

— Justement, le Voile. Est-on sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de l'Horcruxe de Merlin ? »

Gwenvael se replongea dans un silence, sondant Harry du regard. Par réflexe, celui-ci tenta de fermer au mieux son esprit. Le Ministre rompit le contact visuel et se leva pour se diriger vers une des nombreuses photographies qui ornaient l'un des murs de son bureau.

« Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'ignorais tout de ce qu'était un Horcruxe, admit-il après un moment. Très peu de textes traitent de ce sujets, et seuls les Langues-de-Plombs ont accès aux souvenirs dans lesquels ils sont mentionnés. Et puis, un jour, je suis tombé sur un livre au cours de mes recherches. »

Le Ministre se détourna de l'image pour aller vers un bar d'où il sortit une bouteille de liqueur. Il s'en servit un verre et en proposa un à Harry, qui refusa. Une fois installé dans son fauteuil, Gwenvael but une gorgée et reposa le verre.

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert ce qu'était réellement un Horcruxe, continua-t-il. J'ai alors compris le secret qui les entourait. J'ai fait de longues démarches administratives auprès des Langues-de-Plombs et j'ai passé de longues heures aux Archives. Les rares sources que j'ai pu croiser le confirment : le Voile est bel et bien l'Horcruxe de Merlin. Comme je viens de vous le dire, les Langues-de-Plombs tentent toujours de percer son secret.

— Donc on ne sait toujours pas quelles sont ses autres propriétés magiques ? supposa Harry.

— Ni même si elles existent, confirma le Ministre. »

Gwenvael but une nouvelle gorgée de sa liqueur, regardant le miroitement de son verre d'un air pensif. Harry, de son côté, se demanda si les propriétés inconnues du Voile expliquait également la malédiction que Merlin avait altéré concernant les propriétaires des Horcruxes. Quels autres secrets Dumbledore avait-il pu lui cacher à son sujet ?

« Monsieur le Ministre, j'aurais une dernière question : quel était le métier de mes parents ?

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, révéla Gwenvael en reposant son verre vide. Ni à personne d'autres, d'ailleurs. C'est à vous de le découvrir, par vos propres moyens.

— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Harry, déboussolé par le refus du Ministre sans apparente raison.

— C'était leur volonté, expliqua celui-ci d'une voix lasse. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, vous auriez pris connaissance de leur testament, mais j'imagine que si vous me posez cette question, c'est que vous ne l'avez jamais lu. Si vous voulez tout savoir, retournez à la Salle des Souvenirs, vous y trouverez sans doute tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Harry se leva et sortit du bureau. Il ferma la porte mais garda la main sur la poignée, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue haletante. Après plusieurs profondes inspirations, il fit un pas, puis un autre et réussit à se remettre en marche.

D'un pas vif, il retourna au Département des Mystère. Piétinant sur place d'impatience, il ouvrit en trombe la porte de la Salle des Souvenirs et se précipita vers la bibliothèque où les archives étaient entreposées. Sans s'annoncer, il commença ses recherches.

Tout était classé par thème également puis par année. Au détour d'une étagère, Harry vit la plume magique qui inscrivait à Poudlard chaque enfant sorcier qui naissait. Il nota la petite pile de parchemins posée à côté qui portait la mention : « mois de Septembre 2029 ». Harry continua son chemin et arriva bientôt dans la section réservées aux archives familiales. Ici, tout était rangé par ordre alphabétique.

En prenant un peu de recul, il remarqua que l'ensemble des casiers de chaque famille formait un immense arbre généalogique qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, hors de vue de Harry. Il attrapa une échelle et, après l'avoir repéré, s'avança vers les casiers de sa famille. Sirius et Rémus l'avaient déjà plus ou moins laissé entendre, mais Harry prit alors conscience que les Potter étaient une des plus anciennes familles du monde des sorciers.

Il ouvrit le casier portant l'étiquette « 1960 – 1990 », qui n'était pas bien grand et contenait seulement cinq dossiers répartis par ordre chronologique : avec le plus ancien au-dessous et le plus récent – le sien – au-dessus. Lorsqu'il le sortit du casier, Harry nota que le dossier de son père était assez épais. La première page ressemblait à ce qu'il avait l'habitude avec un des dossiers du Bureau des Aurors.

Harry feuilleta rapidement les parchemins, réalisant avec une stupeur teinté de malaise que tous les faits et gestes de son père, notamment lors de sa scolarité, avaient été reportés dans les moindres détails. Il le posa en équilibre sur une marche de l'échelle, puis sortit le dossier de sa mère, qui était bien moins épais. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le poser avec celui de son père. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier et ne put retenir un large sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était au moins deux fois plus épais que celui de son père. Il essaya de le prendre, mais en vain.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre votre dossier, vous êtes censé connaître votre vie, non ? reprocha une voix sortant du casier. »

Harry retira sa main et observa les dossiers de ses grands-parents, qui ne couvraient que la fin de leur vie. Il ferma le casier et descendit de l'échelle, les dossiers de ses parents sous le bras. Il alla s'installer à une table, tandis que d'autres personnes parcouraient les casiers, lisaient des dossiers ou discutaient à voix basse.

Il parcourut attentivement le dossier de son père, mais au bout d'une heure de lecture assidue, il sentit la déception l'envahir : nulle part il était fait mention du métier de son père. Tout ce qui était mentionné sur sa vie après l'obtention de ses ASPICS concernait son engagement et ses actions pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y avait également un rapport détaillé sur la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981.

Ne perdant pas espoir, Harry ne se découragea lut avec autant d'attention le dossier de sa mère, mais il fut tout autant bredouille après trois-quarts d'heure. En revanche, un détail inattendu attira son attention : la naissance de Rénatus y était indiquée. Fait amusant, ils avaient tous deux la même date de naissance, avec deux années d'écart. À en croire la note jointe, Harry apprit qu'il était né dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, ce qui le surprit puisqu'il pensait que ses parents n'y avaient emménagés que bien plus tard. Était-ce une coïncidence, ou bien cette maison avait-elle une signification particulière ?

Toutefois, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était fait mention nulle part du métier que ses parents avaient exercé. Il se leva et alla ranger les dossiers, puis il sortit de la Salle des Souvenirs. Une fois de retour dans un des ascenseurs, il pressa le bouton menant à l'Atrium : il n'avait plus la volonté de retourner à son bureau et préférait rentrer chez lui. Il emprunta une nota pour prévenir Dean, puis il transplana directement dans son jardin. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond et l'esprit tourné vers une pensée.

Qui étaient ses parents ?


	11. Chapter 11 Rencontre avec le passé

Chapitre 11 Rencontre avec le passé

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry participa aux efforts du Bureau des Aurors à retrouver le Maître des Ombres, mais une partie de son esprit restait tourné vers le mystère qui entourait le métier exercé par ses parents, si tant est qu'ils en eussent un. Il avait étendu ses recherches aux dossiers des proches de ses parents, sans pour autant rencontrer le succès : en dehors de son année de professorat à Poudlard, Lupin avait essentiellement enchaîné des petits emplois temporaires payés une misère, tandis que Sirius ne semblait jamais avoir recherché un travail et vivant sur l'héritage laissé par son oncle Alphard. Les avancées dérisoire sur les deux fronts plombaient le moral de Harry.

De nouvelles intrusions avaient été détectées dans le parc de Poudlard, sans que les responsables ne soient capturés. Si les relations avec les Moldus empiraient de jour en jour, rien dans leur comportement ne laissait présager qu'ils préparaient une guerre imminente. Le nombre de report d'actes de violence d'un côté comme de l'autre était en constante croissance, mais pour les Moldus, cela semblait être des cas isolés liés à de la délinquance ou des manifestations. S'il n'avait pas été brisé, le Secret Magique était considérablement effrité.

Le mois d'octobre commença sous une pluie battante. Harry lisait les derniers rapports lorsqu'une chouette effraie se posa sur son bureau et tendit la patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre à l'écriture fine. Harry regarda l'oiseau avec un air surpris : le courrier de la journée était déjà sur son bureau et les membres du Ministère communiquaient entre eux par des notes. Alors que faisait cette chouette dans son bureau ? Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui par-dessus son box. Dean passa à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il devant l'air perplexe de son ami.

— Cette chouette vient d'arriver, indiqua Harry en la désignant. Le courrier n'est-il pas supposé être distribué en début de matinée ?

— C'est étrange, en effet, convint Dean. Appelez une équipe de la Brigade de Police Magique pour un possible paquet piégé ! Vite ! »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, trois sorciers arrivèrent avec une mallette. Entre temps, d'autres sorciers étaient venus s'attrouper autour du box pour observer la scène, mais Dean avait pris la décision d'évacuer le Bureau par mesure de sécurité. Harry avait profité du délai pour essayer de repérer l'origine de la chouette.

« D'où provient la chouette ? demanda un des Brigadiers.

— L'écriture de la lettre m'est inconnue, précisa Harry, mais après vérification, il semble que la chouette appartient à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Ça pourrait corroborait la théorie du paquet piégé.

— On va voir. Écartez-vous ! recommanda un des sorciers. »

Harry et Dean obéirent sans faire d'histoire tandis que les trois sorciers se mirent au travail. Pendant de longues minutes, ils étudièrent minutieusement la patte de la chouette ainsi que la lettre. L'un d'eux fit passer la chouette au Détecteur de Magie Noire, qui s'avéra négatif, puis il entreprit de détacher l'enveloppe. Rien ne se passa. La chouette prit son envol tandis que le sorcier posa délicatement l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Harry. Il refit passer le test à l'enveloppe, obtenant le même résultat.

Le sorcier palpa l'enveloppe et la soumit à différents sortilèges, mais au bout de dix minutes, il fit signe que rien de dangereux n'était détecté. Il reposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau et s'en alla. Harry regagna son box et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il prit l'enveloppe dans les mains et la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Son nom était écrit à l'encre violette. Après un bref moment d'hésitation il l'ouvrit et étala la lettre sur son bureau.

_Les réponses à toutes des questions se trouvent là où tu les as vus pour la dernière fois._

Harry relut cinq fois le mot avant d'en avoir assimilé le sens. Qui pouvait bien être l'expéditeur ? Il n'y avait pas de signature ni signe extérieur pouvant donner un indice sur son identité. Tout ce que la missive laissait entendre, c'était que cette personne connaissait Harry et était au courant qu'il faisait des recherches. Mais lesquelles ? Celles sur ses parents ou celles à propos du Maître des Ombres ? Une chose était certaines : Harry devait s'absenter du Ministère et résoudre cette nouvelle énigme par lui-même. La lettre à la main, il se rendit au bureau de Dean, qui était occupé à remplir des ordres de mission.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit-il en voyant Harry devant lui.

— C'est une sorte d'énigme, mais je vais devoir quitter le Ministère le temps de la résoudre.

— Comment ça ? s'affola Dean. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Le Maître des Ombres n'est toujours pas repéré, et tu es le mieux placer pour le retrouver. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit.

— Je sais, Dean, admit Harry, mais c'est important. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est lié au Maître des Ombres ou à autre chose, je ne peux pas impliquer le Ministère tant que je n'en sais pas plus. Si ça s'avère sans aucun rapport, je te promets de revenir aussitôt.

— Bon, d'accord, concéda Dean après un moment d'hésitation. Mais tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois pour résoudre cette énigme. Au-delà, Gwenvael va me demander des comptes.

— Merci Dean ! »

Harry sortit du bureau de son ami, attrapa ses affaires et se précipita à l'Atrium. Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, il se rendit directement chez lui et regroupa ce dont il avait besoin. Une intuition lui disait de se rendre à Godric's Hollow, aussi il s'équipa en conséquence. Il laissa un mot à l'intention de ses enfants pour les prévenir de son absence, sans pour autant préciser sa destination.

Il venait d'apposer un sceau pour fermer l'enveloppe qu'un hibou grand-duc s'engouffra dans le salon. Étonné par cet acharnement de plume, Harry s'approcha avec précaution du rapace et reconnut aussitôt la même écriture fine à l'encre violette sur la lettre attachée à la patte. Sans attendre, il l'arracha et déchira d'un geste l'enveloppe. Cette fois-ci, l'expéditeur avait pris le temps de se montrer plus explicite.

_Cher Harry._

_Pardonne-moi pour la brutalité de ma précédente lettre, mais je devais m'assurer que personne d'autre n'en comprendrait la teneur._

_Ton récent retour d'entre les morts m'a empli de joie, même si je sais que tu en douterais. Il est vrai que nos échanges étaient limités lorsque nous vivions ensemble et qu'après ton départ, ils ont été pratiquement inexistants. J'admets que j'en suis sans doute en grande partie responsable. Je t'observe depuis ces dernières semaines et je me suis aperçue que tu cherchais des réponses sur ton passé. Je te comprends, car je m'en pose également._

_J'ai compris mes erreurs passées, et je tente à présent de les corriger du mieux possible. C'est pourquoi je te demande de venir me rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard, où je réside désormais. Je suis logée en face des Trois Balais, où je t'y attendrai demain matin à onze heures. J'espère t'y trouver. Nous avons beaucoup à parler._

_À demain_

_P_

Harry resta perplexe devant le parchemin. Il eut beau le relire une fois supplémentaire, son sentiment ne se dissipa pas. La signature ne laissait que peu d'indice sur son auteur, mais le contenu était on ne peut plus clair sur la question : cette personne le connaissait très bien et prétendait même avoir vécu un temps avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'agir de ses enfants, aucun n'aurait chercher à le contacter par des moyens aussi détournés. Son regard s'attarda sur cette unique lettre comme signature, comme s'il souhaitait la forcer à révéler le mystère qui entourait cet expéditeur anonyme. Le déclic survint sans prévenir.

Ce n'était pas un Potter qui avait écrit cette lettre, c'était un Evans : sa tante Pétunia ! Pourquoi, elle qui abhorrait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie allant jusqu'à en réfuter l'existence, avait-elle eu recours à un hibou pour le contacter ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, au mariage de Dudley, il lui avait donné son adresse et lui avait assuré que si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait lui écrire en passant par la poste moldue. Elle n'avait pas répondu mais accepté la note avant de la fourrer dans son sac à main.

Et que faisait-elle à Pré-au-Lard ? Harry avait appris, par la suite, que les Dursley y avaient brièvement séjourné après que l'Ordre du Phénix leur eut fait quitter Privet Drive, et de ce qu'il avait entendu, jamais son oncle Vernon n'aurait accepté y remettre les pieds. D'autant plus que des Moldus aussi pléthoriques y auraient été repéré au bout de quelques jours et le Ministère en aurait entendu parler en des temps aussi troublés.

L'option paraissait si absurde à Harry qu'il préféra croire à un piège complexe très bien conçu. Pourtant, l'illumination sur l'identité de l'auteur avait été si soudaine et assurée que son instinct ne parvenait pas à la rejetait totalement. Avant même d'en avoir conscience, il comprit qu'il se trouvait des excuses pour ne pas y aller, mais il ne pouvait y couper court.

Harry sortit du jardin, prit son balai et s'envola dans le ciel orageux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être trempés jusqu'aux os, mais lorsqu'il sentit le manche frémir légèrement, il ne tarda pas et transplana aussitôt à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'il se rematérialiser, il constata que la tempête y était encore plus déchaînée, ne laissant qu'une visibilité d'une dizaine de mètres tout au plus. Il parvint toutefois à s'orienter et à arriver devant l'enseigne de la Tête de Sanglier. Une fois entré dans la taverne peu fréquentée, il se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique et s'assura que sa capuche recouvrait bien son visage, puis il s'avança vers le comptoir où se tenait le patron.

« Bonsoir, salua Harry. Je voudrais une chambre pour une nuit avec un lit, s'il vous plait.

— Bien, c'est tout ? s'enquit le tavernier d'un ton rustre.

— Je ne prendrai pas de repas. Que personne ne vienne me déranger, requit Harry. Je souhaite être tranquille. Je partirai en fin de service demain matin.

— Entendu, accepta le patron. Ça vous fera douze Mornilles, monsieur. Voyons voir… La quatorze est disponible. Voilà la clé. Vue sur la rue.

— Merci, bonne nuit. »

Harry déposa les douze Mornilles et prit la clé, puis il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre qui lui était assigné. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, ne laissant de place que pour un lit simple au pied duquel il déposa ses affaires et une armoire rongée par les mythes. Vidé, il s'enfonça dans le matelas et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessé mais le ciel était toujours très sombre. Après s'être préparé promptement et avoir rendu la clé, Harry sortit et se laissa déambuler dans la rue principale, l'imposante silhouette de Poudlard se découpant au loin. La capuche lui courant le visage, il remonta le village jusqu'aux Trois Balais en observant les villageois. Personne ne sembla le remarquer, mais tous paraissaient sur leur garde, prêts à réagir à la moindre alerte. Arrivé devant le pub, Harry nota la faible clientèle à travers la vitrine, chose peu surprenant à cette heure de la journée.

Il se présenta à la serveuse, qui s'avéra être la fille de Madame Rosmerta, et lui confia ses affaires qu'elle rangea dans un local contre une poignée de Noises. Harry commanda un jus de citrouille, alla s'asseoir à une table libre dans le fond de la salle et passa la demi-heure suivante à scruter la porte d'entrée, à la recherche d'un visage familier. À onze heures tapantes, une silhouette encapuchonnée franchit le seuil et se dirigea vers la table disponible, sans prêter attention au reste du pub. La serveuse vint lui servir un thé fumant quelques instants plus tard, comme si la personne était une habituée des lieux. Une main blanche et fripée, ornée de quelques rares bijoux, apparut et attrapa la théière pour se servir.

Les yeux de Harry furent irrésistiblement attirés par la bague surmontée d'un diamant qui se trouvait sur l'annulaire. Quelque chose d'aussi ostentatoire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il prit son verre au trois quarts vide et se dirigea vers la silhouette. Il hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir, mais la personne semblait vouloir éviter son regard.

« Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, observa-t-elle cependant.  
— Pourquoi essayes-tu de me contacter ? interrogea Harry sans préambule. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi. »

La silhouette retira sa capuche, révélant le visage vieilli mais toujours aussi fin de Pétunia. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, mais ses yeux bleus, son cou interminable et son expression n'avait pas changé.

« Je suis venue te parler, répondit-elle.

— Pour que tu braves notre monde dans son village le plus isolé, et avec Oncle Vernon, il doit bien avoir une autre raison. »

À l'allusion de son mari, le visage de Pétunia s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux, fixant la tasse qu'elle tenait avec ses deux mains. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez sa tante. Toutefois, au cours de sa longue carrière chez les Aurors, il avait observé cette expression suffisamment de fois pour comprendre sa signification. D'un geste empli de compassion, il posa sa main sur celle de Pétunia, qui ne fuit pas le contact.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il avec douceur.

— Il était à Manchester pour son travail quand c'est arrivé, révéla-t-elle après une profonde inspiration. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. »

La vérité frappa Harry avec autant de violence qu'un Cognard. Manchester avait subi une attaque des Princesses des Ténèbres trois ans et demi auparavant, tout comme les villes de Birmingham et Leeds. Sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, elles avaient chacune utilisé le Sortilège Nucléaire, qui s'était révélé assez puissant pour raser totalement chacune des villes. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune liste officielle de victimes, les Moldus essayant encore de la compléter, tout en essayant de trouver des fonds pour reconstruire les villes et reloger les survivants miraculés, où ceux dont les maisons avaient été détruites alors qu'ils étaient ailleurs. Si l'Oncle Vernon se trouvait au centre de Manchester, l'épicentre du sortilège, lors de l'attaque, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il en ait réchappé. Les Moldus qui s'étaient rendus sur place n'avait trouvé qu'un cratère de roche vitrifiée et des gravats sur plus d'un kilomètre.

« Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. C'est ma faute, tout est à cause de…

— Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, tu n'y es pour rien, le dédouana Pétunia. Si nous n'avions pas eu de coupure de courant, Vernon aurait pu avoir sa conférence par téléphone…

— Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui n'aie pas pu les arrêter à temps, insista Harry.

— Les arrêter à temps ? s'étonna Pétunia. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Le Premier Ministre a pourtant dit qu'une erreur informatique avait provoqué une séquence de lancement.

— Ce n'est pas une erreur de vos système, Tante Pétunia, assura Harry. C'est une excuse que nous avons élaborée pour les Moldus, pour préserver notre Secret. C'était un acte de magie, de Magie Noire. C'était un ultimatum, une menace, adressée à notre Ministre de la Magie. C'était mon rôle de les arrêter, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'étaient ma fille… ma nièce… et… et… et la fille de… de Dudley. »

À l'évocation de sa petite-fille, Pétunia poussa un petit cri perçant qui attira le regard des quelques autres sorciers présents. Harry l'excusa tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il l'aida à se calmer en lui commandant un hydromel. Après quelques gorgées, elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de la police lui informant que Dudley et Katie étaient mort dans l'explosion de leur maison. Si elle avait dû identifier le corps de son fils défunt, on lui avait aussi indiqué que celui de sa petite-fille était introuvable.

Harry la laissa sangloter quelques instants supplémentaire avant de lui expliquer la vérité : comment Dudley avait été assassiné par des sorciers, comment Katie avait été kidnappée, avec les autres filles, puis endoctrinées pour devenir des Princesses des Ténèbres, comment il avait essayé de les suivre à Poudlard pour prévenir tout méfait, échouer avant de se résoudre à les défier. Il lui passa les détails sur le duel et son voyage dans les Limbes, mais lui narra également comment il avait vécu les dernières années, isolé du monde des sorciers.

« C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su, avoua-t-elle. Le corps de Katie introuvable malgré les multiples fouilles de la maison. Mais comme elle n'est jamais réapparue, ils nous ont dit de nous faire une raison… Puis Vernon qui meurt dans cet accident qui n'a jamais paru semblable, dont la version officielle est remplie de trous et d'incohérences.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Harry. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais…

— Tu avais d'autres urgences, comprit Pétunia. Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, je connais la vérité, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

— En parlant de vérité, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es ici, à Pré-au-Lard, rappela Harry.

— Parce qu'il me paraît être l'endroit le plus sûr à présent, confia Pétunia. T amère ramenait souvent des objets bizarres ou des kilos de confiseries. Je réussissais parfois à en prendre en cachette, en me demandant d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. S'inquiétant qu'elle ramène quelque chose de dangereux, nos parents lui ont finalement posé la question et c'est là que Lilly nous a parlé de Pré-au-Lard. »

Pendant un instant, Harry se déconnecta du discours de sa tante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait l'entendre utiliser le nom de Lily, sa sœur qu'elle avait reniée. Une chaleur irradia dans le corps de Harry, avec la faculté incroyable de l'apaiser et de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Il se trouvait à une réunion de famille comme les autres, et ça lui fit un bien fou.

« Bien sûr, j'ai cherché sans trouver le village sur une carte, poursuivit Pétunia. Peu à peu, ma jalousie l'emporta sur ma curiosité, et ma relation avec ta mère se détériora. J'admets que Vernon n'a pas arrangé la situation. J'ai fini par couper tout lien avec la magie, mais lorsque tu as été déposé devant notre porte après la mort de tes parents, tout a été remis en cause. Je pouvais occulter l'existence de la magie, je ne pouvais pas la nier, ni l'oublier. Tu étais un rappel quotidien de ma sœur et de son monde.

« Plus tard, lorsque nous avons dû fuir Privet Drive, j'ai essayé de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage. Les sorciers chargés de nous protéger nous ont amenés ici, et j'ai enfin pu découvrir ce passé de Lily. Tu as appris par toi-même ce que j'avais à te dire, sans doute par ce Rogue qui traînait toujours dans les pieds de Lily. Ton message au mariage de Dudley et Lucy, puis l'attaque dont tu nous as sauvés m'ont ouvert les yeux, et lorsque Vernon et parti… J'ai compris que je devais revenir dans ce monde, ici.

— Revenir ici ? s'étonna Harry. Mais tu n'as jamais fait partie de notre monde. En dehors de ma mère ou des lettres de Poudlard, tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, pas plus que vos parents.

— Au contraire, j'y suis entrée plus que tu ne le crois, révéla Pétunia. J'ai bien reçu des lettres de Poudlard, à la suite de celles que j'ai moi-même envoyées. Bien sûr, c'était par jalousie pour Lily, mais le refus a une tout autre raison. Je suis ce que vous appelé une Craque-molle.

— Une Cracmole ! s'effara Harry. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

— Je viens de te le dire : j'avais renié le monde magique depuis des années, rappela Pétunia. Cependant, dans une lettre qu'il ma personnellement adressée et dont Vernon n'a jamais connu l'existence, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder le secret. Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé et je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de t'affliger ça.

— Je n'arrive pas y croire, c'est impossible ! objecta Harry. Vos parents ne sont même pas sorciers, tu ne peux pas être une Cracmole !

— Je ne sais pas quelles sont les règles, mais c'est la vérité. Quand je suis prise d'une émotion violente, je suis capable de quelques rares exercices magiques, mais ce n'est pas assez pour être une véritable sorcière. C'est après ce refus que ma jalousie envers ta mère s'est accrue. Et tu connais la suite.

« Je me suis retrouvée seule pour la première fois de ma vie à la mort de Vernon, et j'ai continué ma vie avec l'héritage qui m'a été versé. Mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai lu dans les journaux que des espions avaient repéré une « secte » dangereuse qu'il fallait éliminer. Le lieu de cette secte était décrit comme un immense château nommé Poudlard. C'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était écrit que ce château avait de grands moyens de défense, ce qui expliquait le temps mis pour mettre sur pied une opération de destruction. L'emplacement de Poudlard était même indiqué sur une carte. J'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

— Mais pourquoi venir ici, si les Moldus veulent faire une attaque ? s'étonna Harry.

— Parce que je suis sûre que votre Ministre doit en être informé, ce qui signifie que vous devez être en train de vous préparer à faire une guerre contre nous. Je suppose donc que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour éloigner le conflit d'ici. Et au cas où vous échouerez, j'aurai le temps de m'échapper. »

Harry devait admettre que la logique de sa tante était imparable. Poudlard était l'un des points stratégiques les plus importants de la Communauté magique. Que ce soit contre les Moldus ou le Maître des Ombres, le Ministère mettrait tout en œuvre pour le protéger et éloigner au mieux les combats. Par extension, Pré-au-Lard profiterait de ces mesures. Harry était encore confus par les révélation de sa tante, mais le sujet qui l'avait attiré ici lui revint avec d'autant plus d'importance.

« Tante Pétunia, quelles sont les informations sur mes parents que tu veux me transmettre ? questionna-t-il.

— Je sais où vivaient tes parents, révéla-t-elle. Je m'y suis rendue une seule fois, pour ta naissance. Vernon était resté chez nous pour garder Dudley. Lily m'avait forcée à venir, c'était important pour elle. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais fait une croix sur moi. J'y suis restée toute la journée avant de rentrer, mais ça a été suffisant pour comprendre que tes parents se savaient en danger. Je n'ai compris pourquoi que plus tard, quand tu es arrivé chez nous.

« Ton père était un peu paranoïaque sur les secrets qu'il voulait garder, et Lily m'a confié qu'ils gardaient tout dans un des tiroirs fermés à clé dans leur maisons. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance à votre Ministère, ni à votre banque. Ils pensaient les remettre au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'ils les protègent à Poudlard, et attendre que le danger soit écarté pour les rendre public. Mais ils sont morts avant de pouvoir les confier. C'est pour cela que tu ne trouveras rien à leur sujet et que personne ne pourra te dire avec précision qui ils étaient. Rends-toi à Godric's Hollow, tu y trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

— Comment sais-tu que je fais des recherches à leur sujet ? interrogea Harry.

— J'ai appris ton retour par votre presse, ici. J'ai essayé de prendre contact avec toi, sans trouver le courage de le faire. Je t'ai donc suivi, et quand je t'ai vu te rendre aux archives de notre ancien quartier, j'ai compris que tu faisais des recherches sur ta mère et, _a fortiori_, sur ton père. Il était temps que je te dise ce que je savais. »

Alors que Harry essayait d'assimiler toutes ses informations, Pétunia termina sa tassa d'une traite après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, puis se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Harry.

— Je dois te laisser, déclara-t-elle. Je dois m'entraîner à contrôle la magie que j'ai en moi. Je doute que les sorciers avalent si facilement mon explication de Craque-molle née de Moldus. »

Harry observa sa tante s'éloigner dans la rue, son esprit toujours bercé par les révélations de sa tante. Ainsi, ses parents prenaient les plus extrêmes précautions pour protéger leur passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de la savoir. Sur ce mystère, Harry paya la note, prit ses affaires et transplana aussitôt sorti des Trois Balais.

11


	12. Chapter 12 Retour aux sources

Chapitre 12 Retour aux sources

Harry arriva sur le parvis d'une église, où trônait une statue qui représentait un couple avec un nourrisson. Les rues étaient désertes, mais les rumeurs indiquaient que l'église était occupée. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et Harry observa qu'un mariage s'y tenait et que les invités étaient sur le point de sortir. Sans attendre, il accéléra le pas et franchit les grilles délimitant le domaine ecclésiastique. Quelques personnes se prélassaient sur les terrasses des brasseries et des cafés, lisant un journal ou profitant du rare soleil pour manger un morceau.

Se fondant dans la routine quotidienne du village, Harry suivit une rue s'écartant de l'avenue principale et encadrée par des maisons plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Le décors dénotait d'autant plus avec la dernière maison. Celle-ci n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines envahi par la végétation, comme si la bâtisse avait explosé. Le changement paraissait brutal avec le voisinage, mais plus étrange était l'indifférence qu'il provoquait chez les passants. Le sortilège fonctionnait toujours, survivant aux générations.

Le panneau de bois qui expliquait l'origine du monument était couvert de graffitis qui débordaient les uns sur les autres. Chaque sorcier, chaque sorcière, qui était venu-e se recueillir et montrer son soutien indéfectible aux Potter y avait laissé sa marque. La maison appartenait toujours à Harry, mais ce-dernier n'y était jamais entré, pas même pour voir à quoi ressemblait le lieu où il avait vécu avec ses parents. Toutefois, de là où il se trouvait, une impression tenace le dérangeait. Plus que jamais, la Magie Noire imprégnait les lieux, comme si elle émanait des murs de la maison. L'air lui-même paraissait plus opaque que la normale.

Porté par une inspiration soudaine, Harry franchit le portillon recouvert par la végétation et à moitié dévoré par les mites, puis il fit son chemin à travers les hautes herbes du jardin. Celles-ci s'aplatirent sous ses pas lents, tandis que son rythme cardiaque ralentit au fur et à mesure. Sur le pas de la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il s'attendait à ressentir une force lui traversait le corps, similaire à une baguette magique, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit était un froid glacial, mort. C'est tout ce qui restait de cette maison.

Après une bref hésitation, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement. Toujours avançant au rythme des battements de son cœur, essayant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère et passer outre l'odeur rance de bois pourris. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que le rez-de-chaussée semblait avoir été épargné, tandis que l'étage avait été dévasté. Harry se dirigea vers le salon, où tous les meubles étaient toujours à leur place, un livre rongé par l'humidité posé sûr le canapé. La cuisine et le bureau étaient intacts et présentaient la même impression de temps suspendu pour l'éternité. Comme si les occupants étaient partis en week-end et avaient oublié de ranger.

À l'exception de l'importante quantité de poussière qui recouvrait chaque surface exposée. C'était comme marcher dans une moquette, sauf que chacun de ses pas en soulevait en quantité impressionnante. Si bien qu'après avoir parcouru rapidement les pièces accessibles, un nuage de trente centimètres était en suspension au ras du sol et la lumière filtrait beaucoup plus difficilement à travers les fenêtres.

Comme on pouvait le deviner depuis l'entrée, l'étage avait été ravagé dans sa plus grande partie, dévoré par les flammes dont l'origine était la chambre parentale. Le parquet carbonisé avait pourri, tout comme les tapisseries, tandis que la peinture cloquée avait été délavée avec les années. L'explosion avait réduit en poussière l'essentiel du mobilier de la chambre, en dehors du lit pour bébé, miraculeusement sauf, et quelques peluches. Harry pouvait presque voir le corps de sa mère allongée au sol, ses cheveux roux étalés, ses yeux émeraude vides de toute vie.

De l'autre côté du pallier, une chambre d'ami et une salle de bain avaient été plus ou moins épargnées, même si elles avaient été prises d'assaut par les moisissures. Après une courte réflexion, Harry déposa ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami, persuadé qu'elle aurait fini par devenir la sienne. Le plancher en latte grinçait sous ses pas, donnant l'impression qu'il était prêt à se dérober à la moindre pression trop forte. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. D'abord, il devait jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de ses parents.

La pièce était presque intacte, et la quantité impressionnante de livres et de parchemins avait échappé à la décomposition et l'épreuve du temps, comme si une protection magique avait été dressée avant que Voldemort ne vienne. Lorsqu'il réalisa toutes les cachettes possibles, Harry se demanda comment il pourrait finir d'ici la fin du mois. S'armant de courage et de patience, il attrapa le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil moelleux derrière le bureau et commença à feuilleter les pages.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre c'était un album ayant appartenu à son père. Il y trouva plusieurs photographies de ses grands-parents et du reste de sa famille paternelle, ainsi que de nombreux clichés de Poudlard. Il reconnut la photo de mariage que Hagrid lui avait donnée pour son douzième anniversaire. Harry étudiant attentivement l'album pendant toute la journée, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre piste à suivre, mais lorsque le soleil se coucha, il n'avait pas plus avancé. Reposant l'album, il décida de passer le reste de soirée à remettre en état les pièces qu'il utiliserait. Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent pour Harry, se levant à l'aube et se couchant bien après que les dernière lumières se soient éteintes sur le village paisible mais tragiquement marqué de Godric's Hollow.

Une certaine agitation régnait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard lors du déjeuner, à deux semaines d'Halloween : le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ulysse Van DerPlot, ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis le banquet de la veille. Si le Professeur Flitwick était des plus inquiets, la plupart des élèves ne mesuraient pas encore la gravité de la situation. Ils essayaient plutôt d'établir des hypothèses, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, afin d'expliquer cette mystérieuse disparition.

Les plus jeunes s'imaginaient une histoire de géants et de trolls dans laquelle leur professeur avait courageusement disputé un duel acharné avant de devoir céder les armes et se faire enlever. Les plus âgés, de leur côté, pensaient que cette absence inexpliquée était la preuve ultime confirmant la rumeur qui courait depuis plusieurs semaine, à savoir l'idylle qu'il entretenait avec une des élèves en septième année de Serpentard, Vanessa Antarès, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité auprès des élèves. Il avait donc choisi la fuite, solution de lâche. Bien sûr, Flitwick avait interrogé Antarès dans son bureau, mais personne ne savait ce qui était sorti de l'entretient. Une seule chose était certaine : Antarès pouvait rester à Poudlard, niant avec fermeté les rumeurs sans pour autant les stopper.

« Mais quelle garce cette fille, se lamenta Katie Dursley en la regardant avec dégoût. Si cette rumeur est vraie, je ne vois même pas comment DerPlot a pu se laisser avoir de la sorte !

— Du calme Katie ! temporisa sa meilleure amie Félicia Ryan. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. C'est une peste, d'accord. Mais ne t'en prends pas à elle, elle est dangereuse !

— Et alors ? Qu'elle vienne ! Elle ne me fait pas peur ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses insinuations ! Je n'en peux plus ! siffla-t-elle avant d'engloutir sa part de tarte et de se lever de table d'un mouvement brusque.

— Katie, elle est en septième année, rappela son amie alors qu'elles sortaient de la Grande Salle. Elle est majeure, elle peut faire ce qui lui chante.

— À deux jours, elle était en même année que nous !

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas…

— Hé ! Dursley ! s'exclama une voix derrière elles. »

Katie et Félicia se trouvaient au milieu de l'escalier de marbre, qui avait été rénové quelques années plus tôt suite à l'attaque des Princesses des Ténèbres. Les deux jeune filles se retournèrent d'un mouvement las, reconnaissant la voix d'Antarès. Celle-ci, entourée de son cercle d'amis intimes, les toisait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Antarès ? demanda Katie après une courte respiration, d'un ton mielleux qui trahissait le calme qu'elle essayait d'y mettre. Je pensais que tu avais déjà suffisamment de fans.

— Je me demandais où tu te rendais, confia la Serpentard. Je pensais que tu voulais aller te recoiffer, mais après réflexion j'admets mon erreur : on ne peut pas recoiffer cette horreur qui te sert de chevelure. Comment les garçons peuvent même te trouver jolie ?

— La ferme Antarès ! répliqua Félicia. Allez, viens Katie, on s'en va. »

Toutefois, Katie ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle jetait un regard noir à Antarès et serrait les poings de toutes ses forces. Son tyran le remarqua et sourit de plus belle.

« Mais je pense que ça doit venir de ton côté Moldu, ou même de ton côté Potter. Qui sait ? Ta mère devait probablement être une idiote pour avoir épousé un bon à rien de Moldu ! »

C'en était trop. Les amis d'Antarès s'esclaffèrent, bientôt suivis par leur leadeuse. Félicia lança un regard outré aux Serpentard tout en essayant de retenir Katie, mais cette dernière la repoussa, sortit sa baguette et s'exclama :

« _Expulso _! »

Antarès et ses amis furent aussitôt propulsés à travers le Hall et se fracassèrent contre le mur face à l'escalier. Katie rangea sa baguette et se précipita à leur rencontre. Elle sauta sur Antarès et commença à la rouer de coups sur toutes les parties du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Cette dernière leva les bras pour se défendre tandis que ses amis se relevaient et commençaient à la défendre. Félicia dévala les marches pour essayer de calmer le jeu, mais un Serpentard aux bras musculeux la rejeta avec violence. Des élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour du pugilat, formant un cercle qui grossissait de plus en plus lorsqu'une voix fluette s'exclama soudain :

« _Impedimenta _! N'avez-vous pas honte ? s'insurgea le professeur Flitwick. Vous battre comme des Moldus ? Cinquante points de moins à Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Et vous aurez tous une retenue ! Dursley, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part !

— Elle a insulté ma famille ! rétorqua Katie, les yeux en larmes, les cheveux emmêlés et un filet de sang sur la joue.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! coupa Flitwick. Maintenant, allez regagner votre prochain cours, _tous _! »

Le cercle se sépara petit à petit, chacun commentant la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Katie ramassa son sac, encore emprise par la colère, et s'en alla sans lancer un regard noir à Antarès, qui le lui rendit. Elle était couverte de bleus et ses cheveux habituellement lisses étaient désormais désordonnés. Ses amis se portaient mieux, mais tous avaient reçu des coups de la furie de Katie. Félicia passa le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de calmer son amie, mais sans succès : Katie était devenue une vraie cocotte-minute. Toutefois, son geste fut salué par de nombreux élèves qui la croisèrent dans les couloirs.

Lorsque les deux amies descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, l'agitation avait progressé d'un cran. Une fois à la table des Gryffondor, elles remarquèrent qu'un sorcier noir et à l'air autoritaire était assis à côté du professeur Flitwick. Quand tout le monde fut entré, ce dernier se leva et incita au silence, qui se fit rapidement.

« Bonsoir à tous, annonça-t-il. Je vous présente Dean Thomas, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est venu ici ce soir pour m'exposer les résultats de son enquête sur la disparition du professeur Van DerPlot hier soir. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous l'entendiez de lui plutôt que de moi. »

Le Directeur s'assit tandis que l'Auror se leva, la Grande Salle plongée dans un silence inhabituel, suspendue à ses lèvres. Katie suivit la scène avec attention, se demandant comment ils avaient pu retrouver si vite le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Merci professeur Flitwick. Bonsoir à tous. Comme vient de le dire votre directeur, j'ai terminé l'enquête _sur la recherche_ de votre professeur. Malheureusement, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, avoua-t-il après une courte pause. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur a été retrouvé décédé cet après-midi dans la Forêt Interdite. »

L'annonce fut couverte par le bruit des rumeurs qui éclata dans la Grande Salle, baignée dans la plus grande stupeur. Les plus jeunes se regardèrent comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, certains échangeaient à voix-basse avec leurs voisins tandis que les autres se contentaient de porter leurs mains au visage pour couvrir leur bouche. L'Auror leva les bras pour demander un apaisement impossible.

« Nous ignorons encore qui est le ou la responsable, mais l'acte a été commis sans aucun doute très tôt ce matin, reprit Mr Thomas en haussant la voix pour couvrir le tumulte. Toutefois, une fouille minutieuse du bureau du professeur Van DerPlot a révélé qu'une personne lui a rendu visite cette nuit et y est restée une plus grande partie. Cela signifie que la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant se trouve dans cette pièce ! Ma question est simple : de qui s'agit-il ? »

La Grande Salle replongea dans un silence de cathédrale sous l'effet de la révélation. Les rumeurs avaient fait place aux regards suspicieux, chacun essayant de savoir qui était donc cette personne que les Aurors recherchaient.

« C'est moi ! avoua une voix. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête d'un même mouvement vers la table des Serpentard. Après un court instant, Antarès se leva et défia du regard Dean qui la fixait durement. Elle faisait tout son possible pour paraître fière, malgré l'hématome sur sa joue qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler sous du maquillage.

« C'est moi qui étais dans le bureau du professeur Van DerPlot hier soir.

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise devant l'aveu direct d'Antarès, tandis que les professeurs lui lancèrent un regard scandalisé. Flitwick, lui, fut dépité et hocha la tête. En revanche, Mr Thomas ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il recula sa chaise et remonta toute la table de Serpentard jusqu'à Antarès. Une fois face à elle, il la regarda et déclara :

« Je vais vous demander de me suivre pour suivre un interrogatoire approfondi. Vous êtes actuellement suspendue au collège Poudlard. »

Antarès baissa la tête avec dépit, puis attrapa son sac et suivit l'Auror. Tout le monde les regarda sortir de la Grande Salle dans un silence des plus absolus. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes, Katie crut voir des larmes couler le long des joues d'Antarès.

« Le pire, murmura-t-elle, c'est qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. »

Les rues de Godric's Hollow s'étaient déjà parées pour la soirée d'Halloween, avec les plus jeunes enfants se baladant déjà de porte à porte dans l'espoir de récolter des friandises. Pourtant, pour Harry, l'heure n'était pas aux festivités : malgré ses recherches, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Certes, il en avait appris plus sur la famille de son père et sur la scolarité de ses parents, et il avait déniché un nombre incalculable de photos. Après avoir fouillé avec soin le bureau puis le salon, il en était à présent à la chambre de ses parents. Mais le peu qui avait survécu au sortilège qui avait détruit Jedusor et une partie de la maison ne lui avait apporté aucune information supplémentaire. La frustration de l'échec ne se fit que plus amer. Pétunia avait pourtant juré qu'il y avait quelque chose à Godric's Hollow.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et posa sur sa valise les photos du couloir qui avaient échappé aux flammes. Certaines avaient le cadre fendu ou avait été partiellement effacées par la chaleur. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, et regarda le plafond avec un regard vide. Mais où devait-il chercher ? Quelqu'un savait-il quelque chose ? Hagrid, ou même Dumbledore ? D'innombrables questions assaillaient la plus grande partie de son esprit, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que quelque chose turlupinait la partie restante.

L'ombre de la lampe au plafond avait une forme étrange qui ne correspondait ni à celle de l'objet, ni à celle qu'auraient projeté les rayons de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre. Le plus étrange dans ce décors déjà intriguant était que la lampe, et donc son ombre, était parfaitement immobile, malgré le léger courant d'air qui parcourait la chambre et faisait ondulait les rideaux. Harry se leva et s'aida du lit pour atteindre l'ampoule, mais celle-ci ne vacilla pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il essaya de la bouger.

Harry suivit du regard la pointe de l'ombre, qui désignait l'armoire de sa chambre. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, sans comprendre : il avait fouillé avec soin cette pièce et le meuble sans rien y trouver. Intrigué, il vérifia à nouveau chaque recoins, mais fit une nouvelle fois choux blanc. Lorsqu'il se releva et décida de sortir pour aller voir de l'autre côté, il remarqua qu'un cintre y était bizarrement accroché. Harry voulut le remettre en place mais comme avec la lampe, le cintre demeurait obstinément immobile.

Suivant la même stratégie, Harry tourna la tête dans la direction montrée par le cintre, mais celui-ci pointait la fenêtre. Un éclair se fit alors dans son esprit : le ceintre étant accroché à la porte, le battement de celle-ci devait être pris en compte. Pris d'un élan d'excitation, Harry fit apparaître une corde d'un coup de baguette magique et l'attacha au ceintre, mais elle s'en détacha aussitôt et tomba au sol. Il réessaya une fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Pris au dépourvu, il eut recours à tous les sortilèges utiles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais rien ne marchait. La frustration revint et Harry ferma d'un geste brusque la porte avant de retourner s'assoir sur son lit.

Après l'avoir fixée comme s'il voulait l'enflammer, il se releva et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Le cintre était toujours là. Harry ferma et ouvrit la porte cinq fois de suite, sans la relâcher. Il remarqua qu'elle formait toujours le même angle, quel que soit l'impulsion qu'il donnait au départ. Le cintre pointait un des rideaux de la chambre. Harry le palpa minutieusement et la secoua. Mais rien ne tomba. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas pu déplacer les autres objets, donc il n'y avait aucune raison que le rideau soit l'indice suivant.

En revanche, balayant le tissu du regard de haut en bas, Harry remarqua qu'une des planches au sol était différente des autres. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla pour la caresser avec la paume de la main, la texture lui sembla plus lisse. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, comme si un écran invisible se tenait à quelques millimètres de sa surface. Essayant d'atteindre les arrêtes, il était tout aussi incapable de la bouger que les autres indices. Il essaya de souffler sur la planche pour balayer la poussière qui la recouvrait, et manqua de s'étouffer. Toussotant, il découvrit une inscription gravée à même le bois : « _Ton nom_ ». L'énigme le laissa d'autant plus incrédule qui ne la comprenait pas. À force de fouiller dans les documents de ses parents, il avait reconnu l'écriture de sa mère, mais la signification lui échappait totalement.

« Ton nom, murmura-t-il, mais rien ne se produisit. Mais le nom de qui ? Le mien ? Ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça doit être un mot de passe, dans ce cas, ce jeu de piste a été orchestré pour que seul celui concerné puisse arriver jusqu'au bout… Harry Potter, tenta-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. »

Un bruit résonna entre les murs de la chambre puis une porte apparut derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une nouvelle armoire. Les portes étaient scellées par un cadenas et des chaînes. Une lettre y était posée. Elle portait l'inscription : « _Pour Harry_ ». Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de ses parents.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes malheureusement plus de ce monde. Nous savons qu'une prophétie nous a mis sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Nous avons donc décidé de nous cacher ici, à Godric's Hollow, là où est enterré l'un des ancêtres de ton père, Ignotus Peverell._

_Mon chéri, tu es à peine né que tu as déjà un lourd destin. Nous espérons de tout cœur que tu survivras. Nous vivons cachés, c'est pourquoi nous cachons ici tous nos secrets. Cette lettre est une Sécrétine, c'est-à-dire que seul le destinataire peut la lire. Si une autre personne l'a eue dans ses mains, elle apparaît comme un parchemin vierge (nous ne voyons même pas ce qu'a écrit l'autre). C'est une technique semblable qu'a utilisé ton père pour sa Carte du Maraudeur._

_Pour que tu puisses trouver cette lettre sans notre aide, nous avons placé différents indices qui ne pouvaient être trouvé que par toi, ou quelqu'un de très méticuleux. Tu dors toujours sur le dos, nous avons donc pensé que si un jour tu revenais ici, tu pourrais remarquer cette lampe. Comme tu as dû le voir, la porte forme un certain angle lorsque tu l'ouvres sans la lâcher._

_Ta grand-mère nous a fait remarquer que tu faisais la même taille que ton père, à peu de choses près, quand il était bébé, on a donc pensé que ce serait pareil une fois adulte. Le rideau représente la marge d'erreur. L'inscription de la planche n'apparaît qu'en présence de ta signature magique. Après ces petites explications nous espérons que tu trouveras toutes tes réponses._

_Ta mère_

_Salut fils !_

_Comme te l'auras sans doute expliqué ta chère et magnifique mère, si tu les ces mots, c'est que nous avons été trahis par Queudver, aussi douloureux que cela puisse me paraître. Je sais que Sirius voulait bien faire. _

_J'espère que Dumbledore t'aura confié à ton parrain, comme nous le souhaitons, et que tu t'entends bien avec lui et Rémus. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, je te lègue ma Cape d'Invisibilité, elle-même provenant de mon père. C'est un héritage de père en fils dans notre famille qui remonte à des dizaines de générations (bizarrement, il y a toujours eu des fils). Prends-en bien soin. Je vais maintenant te dire ce qui t'attend dans cette armoire._

_Tu y trouveras tous nos secrets : ceux de ta mère, les miens et ceux que nous avons en commun. Comme nous sommes probablement morts, tu es donc le seul à pouvoir y accéder désormais. J'espère que tu apprendras tout ce que tu veux savoir, et nous espérons ne pas décevoir tes espoirs._

_Je te laisse voir ce qui t'es dû et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours fier de toi._

_Ton père_


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets bien gardés

Chapitre 13 Secrets bien gardés

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, ne sachant décrire le sentiment dans lequel il se trouvait : tout était là, juste à droite de son lit, alors qu'il avait cherché dans toute la maison. L'ironie de la situation le fit éclater de rire pendant un bref instant. Il plia soigneusement la lettre, la rangea dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, puis il ouvrit le premier tiroir qui lui vint. À en juger par l'écriture, il s'agissait des secrets de sa mère. Il trouva plusieurs photos d'elle ainsi qu'une lettre, qu'il s'empressa de décacheter.

_Mon chéri,_

_Je tiens à te prévenir que les secrets qui sont révélés dans cette lettre peuvent s'avérer très sombres et difficile à accepter, surtout si, comme je le pense, les mondes autour de toi m'auront décrite comme une personne de bonté. Je ne suis pas fière de mes actions._

_Avant que je ne parte pour Poudlard, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon de mon âge qui s'appelait Severus Rogue. Nous vivions dans le même quartier. Severus a été le premier à me révéler ma véritable nature et a été mon premier ami sorcier. Je partageais absolument tout avec lui. Je me suis très vite rendue compte qu'il était amoureux de moi. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, mais au long de notre scolarité, j'ai senti que cet amour ne se tarissait toujours pas._

_Au contraire, il augmentait de jour en jour, alors que pour ma part tout n'était qu'une amitié qui n'évoluerait jamais plus loin. Nous sommes restés très proches, jusqu'à ce que Severus commence à se rapprocher un peu trop d'élèves aspirants Mangemort. De mon côté, j'éprouvais des sentiments paradoxaux pour ton père, James. Tantôt j'étais amoureuse de lui, tantôt il m'horripilait au plus haut point. Le jour de l'examen de nos BUSE, Severus et ton père se sont battus une fois de plus, et des mots et des actes blessants ont été commis par chacun._

_Je suis restée seule pendant l'été, refusant catégoriquement de parler à Severus malgré ses multiples tentatives, et laissant les lettres de ton père sans réponse. Au début de notre sixième année, j'ai voulu donner une leçon à chacun d'eux, dans un acte purement égoïste. Je me suis jouée des sentiments qu'éprouvait Severus à mon égard pour le tromper et lui faire croire que je l'aimais aussi en retour. Ce qui devait être une représailles s'est avérée être une bêtise aux conséquences dramatiques._

_Peu avant les vacances de Noël, les nausées sont apparues et après être allée voir Madame Pomfresh, j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte. Bien sûr, j'avais fait juré à Severus le secret pour pouvoir appliquer ma vengeance au bon moment, mais j'ai dû abandonner mes plans. Lorsque je l'ai mis au courant, Severus s'en est voulu terriblement, sans surprise. Il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, car il savait que ses amis Mangemorts le torturaient pour ça, ou pire. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh s'est ouvertement opposée à l'avortement, ce qui ne me laissait plus qu'une option : garder le bébé._

_C'est ainsi le 31 juillet, naquit Rénatus James Rogue. Le deuxième prénom peut te paraître bizarre, mais c'était une façon de mettre un terme à mon erreur. J'étais déjà avec ton père à l'époque, et lorsqu'il l'a découvert, il a été tout autant blessé que Severus. Ce qui devait être la vengeance d'une adolescente blessée était devenue un fardeau pour nous trois. Severus confia Rénatus à ses parents au cours de notre septième année, et m'a depuis toujours interdit de le revoir. Il a profondément enfoui son secret et caché son fils aux yeux de tous._

_Ironiquement, c'est cette erreur qui m'a conduite vers ma profession. Après l'obtention de mes ASPIC, j'ai rejoint le Département des Mystère et y travaille comme Langue-de-Plomb. Je suis affectée à la Salle des Archives Magiques. J'ai accès à tous les dossiers de chaque sorcier, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu garder un œil sur Rénatus sans jamais le voir. J'ai également appris beaucoup à propos de ton père, plus qu'il ne sans doute, ainsi que sur Voldemort. Je t'en prie mon chérie, pardonne son âme égarée._

_Ta mère_

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi Rénatus n'était que le fruit d'un caprice d'adolescente. À l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il idolâtrait tant, il était sans amour. D'ailleurs, en relisant le dernier paragraphe une nouvelle fois, Harry soupçonna sa mère d'avoir percer la véritable nature de Jedusor. Il replia la missive et récupéra les photos. Elles montraient Rénatus à sa naissance, ainsi que des photos de Rogue. Il semblait heureux, mais Harry perçut au fond des yeux noirs de son ancien professeur un mélange de crainte et de doute. Harry les rangea dans sa valise, puis ouvrit un nouveau tiroir, à droite du précédent.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu découvriras que je dispose de quelques secrets dont la nature m'a forcé à les dissimuler, même à mes plus proches amis._

_Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre commune avec ta mère, je te lègue ma Cape d'Invisibilité. Prends-en extrêmement soin. Tu découvriras vite qu'elle est différente des autres capes : elle ne trahit jamais celui qui la porte, et les sortilèges communs n'ont aucun effets sur elle. De même, tu te douteras sans doute de sa nature particulière puisqu'elle est dans notre famille depuis des générations, là où les capes ne durent que quelques années tout au plus. Cela s'explique par un fait très simple : la Cape est l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort décrites dans le conte des Trois Frères de Beedle le Barde. Les deux autres sont la Baguette de Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection._

_Ne dévoile surtout jamais ceci, à quiconque ! De nombreuses personnes sont à la recherche de ces Reliques pour se les approprier et obtenir un pouvoir plus important. Beaucoup ne sont que des malades, mais d'autres sont de dangereux sorciers aux pouvoirs déjà très grands. Je t'implore donc une nouvelle fois d'en prendre soin et surtout de cacher sa véritable origine. Ne fais confiance à personne !_

_J'ai suivi ta mère chez les Langues-de-Plomb. Je prends de gros risques en écrivant cette lettre, mais je dois te révéler certains secrets que j'avais juré de garder. Le Voile des Morts, Relique de l'Ancien Temps situé dans la Salle de la Mort au Départements des Mystères, est bien plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit. Pour beaucoup, ce n'est qu'une rumeur au moment où je t'écris ces mots, mais sache que c'est également l'Horcruxe (objet dans lequel un sorcier enferme un morceau de son âme) de Merlin, ce qui lui a permis d'échapper à la Mort._

_Même si son corps est en poussière, son esprit est encore de ce monde. Le Voile permet à un descendant direct de Merlin d'obtenir des pouvoirs illimités, ou presque, et de l'utiliser. Il est aussi le garant du Secret Magique, enfouissant notre existence aux yeux des Moldus. Enfin, c'est le seul passage entre le Royaume des Vivants et celui des Morts. Seuls ceux qui ont œuvré pour le Bien peuvent le franchir dans le sens inverse, à la condition qu'un sorcier de cœur pur et muni de bonnes intentions le leur demande. Il est impossible de le franchir plus d'une fois, quel que soit le sens. _

_Un Maître de la Mort peut utiliser le Voile pour créer une armée d'Inferis et contrôler les Walkyries s'il pratique le rituel de l'Apocalypse. Et tout comme le Voile est garant du Secret Magique, un sorcier peut le briser. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le monde des sorciers, comme celui des Moldus, peut courir à sa perte._

_Mon père travaillait déjà sur ce Voile et c'est lui qui m'a légué ses secrets après l'obtention de mes ASPIC. J'étais déjà avec ta mère à cette époque, mais lorsque mon père m'a confié qu'elle était une des descendantes Merlin, mon amour s'est transformé en obsession. Je vais probablement te paraître égoïste, immoral et t'inspirer le dégoût, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai épousée. Ta naissance a renforcé notre union, mais le mal était déjà fait : j'avais avec moi un potentiel de pouvoir inimaginable, ce qui allait pouvoir nous protéger._

_Malheureusement, nous devons être morts si tu lis cette lettre. C'est pour cela que je te préviens Harry : tu es le dernier descendant de Merlin, avec ton cousin Dudley. J'espère que tu prends conscience de la responsabilité qui vous lie. Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, de toute façon s'il est Moldu, il ne pourra pas interagir avec le Voile. Mais certains pourraient vouloir l'utiliser, et nous ne savons pas comment le Voile pourrait réagir à sa présence. Soyez tous les deux très prudents, je t'en conjure._

_Ton père_

La révélation sonna comme un glas dans les poumons de Harry, lui coupant le souffle et le forçant à s'allonger sur son lit. Il lui fallut plusieurs épouvantables secondes et d'incroyables efforts pour parvenir à se calmer et se débloquer le diaphragme.

Il refusait d'y croire, c'était impossible ! Sa mère ne pouvait être une descendante directe de Merlin, il n'avait rien trouvé dans les archives du Ministère qui corroboraient cette hypothèse. Toutefois, Harry réalisa que malgré le temps qu'il y avait passé, il n'avait rien vu qui pouvait se rattacher à Merlin dans la Salle des Archives. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps pour avoir garder l'arbre généalogique en tête et Merlin n'y apparaissait nulle part. Si cela s'avérait vrai, si Lily Evans était bien une descendante de Merlin, cela signifiait que toutes les personnes ayant encore de son sang dans les veines l'étaient tout autant. C'est-à-dire lui-même, ses enfants, Katie, sa tante Pétunia et… Rénatus !

Tout s'accéléra dans l'esprit de Harry lorsque la réponse qu'il cherchait depuis des mois y trouva sa confirmation : Rénatus était le Maître des Ombres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait appris son ascendance et avait réussi à fragiliser le Secret Magique en interagissant avec le Voile. Ou bien, c'était une pure coïncidence, Rénatus avait voulu utiliser le Voile et son ascendance le lui avait permis, mais il l'ignorait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il apprenne à en utiliser pleinement son potentiel.

Harry vida le tiroir et fit de même avec celui des secrets que ses parents avaient en commun. Il lut la lettre qu'il trouva mais n'apprit pas grand-chose, celle-ci abordant le sujet de la prophétie et du plan de ses parents à choisir Queudver comme Gardien. Cinq minutes plus tard, le contenu de l'armoire avait été transféré dans sa valise. Ce ne fut qu'une fois prêt à partir que Harry sentit le calme enfin revenir, sa raison reprenant le dessus.

Dans sa dernière lettre, Rénatus n'avait pas mentionné son ascendance à Merlin, il avait seulement insisté sur son statut de Maître de Mort. Cela ne fit que confirmer que son demi-frère n'avait pas compris la portée de son geste en interagissant avec le Voile, pensant sans doute qu'il avait simplement réussi son rituel comme n'importe qui d'autre… Comme le Maître des Ombres. Harry relut le paragraphe à ce sujet et son père y était clair : n'importe quel sorcier pouvait pratiquer le rituel brisant le Secret Magique. Sans doute fallait-il être un Mage Noir d'une puissance considérable pour résister à la magie du Voile, mais l'ascendance à Merlin n'était pas primordiale. Ni le statut de Maître de la Mort.

Harry était calmé à présent. Il était peu probable que Rénatus soit le Maître des Ombres. Il aurait été repéré au sein du Ministère, qui plus du Département des Mystères, et immédiatement arrêté. Même avec du Polynectar, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'accéder à la Salle de Mort et pratiquer le rituel sans être démasqué. Cependant, il y avait toujours un risque, avec de la préparation, tout était possible. Harry devait rentrer à Londres sur le champs. Arrivé dans le salon, il expédia ses affaires chez lui d'un coup de baguette magique. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au cottage, il sortit et remonta la rue d'un pas tranquille. Les enfants déguisés étaient toujours de sortie, réclamant leurs confiseries tout en surveillant leur impressionnant butin pour ne pas se le faire voler.

Il était tout juste incroyable que quarante-huit ans plus tôt, le même spectacle s'était offert à Lord Voldemort alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison des Potter. Plusieurs enfants accostèrent Harry, pour lui demander des ressources supplémentaires, mais ce dernier n'avait rien sur lui, et les enfants repartaient aussitôt vers de nouveaux objectifs. Après un bon temps de marche, plus que nécessaire, Harry arriva devant l'église, ou l'attroupement d'enfants était encore plus considérable qu'ailleurs. Il vit quelques parents surveiller leur progéniture tout en jouant au jeu des autres. Harry passa devant la statue le représentant avec ses parents, puis franchit le petit portillon du cimetière.

Là aussi, de nombreux enfants déambulaient entre les pierres tombales, jouant à se faire peur dans le crépuscule qui régnait. Bientôt Harry arriva devant la tombe de ses parents. Celle-ci était pour le moment loin de l'agitation ambiante, mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Il s'agenouilla sur la tombe et se recueillit pendant quelques instants, puis fit apparaître des fleurs avec sa baguette, qu'il déposa. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, un mouvement sur une des tombes voisines attira son attention.

Surpris, il se décala et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment, qu'il s'agissait de sa propre tombe. Quelle étrange sensation cela procurait de voir sa propre pierre tombale et sa propre épitaphe, tout en étant bien vivant. Une léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il pensa au bonheur d'être de retour parmi les siens, mais ce sentiment le quitta presque aussitôt, après avoir lu l'inscription juste en dessous :

_Ginevra Molly Potter 11 Août 1981- 31 Juillet 2029_

_Que ta foi envers l'homme que tu as aimé persiste._

Harry ne vu pas le coup venir. Le sujet avait été à peine abordé depuis son retour, il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses enfants, en dehors de la foi où James le lui avait annoncé. Même s'il l'avait témoigné en rêve, pour lui ça n'avait été que ça : un mauvais rêve. Ginny était ailleurs, et ils se retrouveraient ensuite quand tout ça serait fini. À présent, la vérité était là, plus que visible, inéluctable : Ginny était bel et bien morte et enterrée.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la tombe de celle qu'il avait aimée, ses forces l'ayant abandonné. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et commença à se lamenter. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Tout était sa faute ! C'était à cause de lui qu'il ne reverrait plus Ginny. Juste à côté de cette tombe, il vit celle de Ron. L'accablement s'abattit d'autant plus sur ses épaules, paralysé par la souffrance du deuil. Au bout de longue minutes, il fut capable de se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Harry vérifia que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant de transplaner chez lui, où il s'écroula sur le sol avec un grand fracas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily qui accourut de la cuisine. Papa ! Papa, tu vas bien ?

— Non. J'étais à Godric's Hollow et le départ ne s'est pas bien passé. Pas bien du tout, articula-t-il en s'asseyant difficilement sur le fauteuil.

— On t'a attaqué ? s'alarma Lily.

— Non, on ne m'a pas attaqué, rassura Harry alors que Joanne descendait timidement les escaliers. Nous sommes quel jour ?

— C'est Halloween… Tu y es allé ? s'enquit-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit alors.

— Oui.

— Écoute, Papa, on voulait t'en parler avec les frères, mais…

— Ce n'est pas grave Lily. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que l'on me parle de ça plutôt que de Jason, c'est tout. »

Lily ne répondit pas, son visage exprimant très clairement la gêne dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Joanne était enfin arrivée en bas des escaliers et s'assit à côté de son père.

« Tu as vu maman ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. »

Harry plongea dans son regard émeraude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher s'y voir et par extension, y contempler Ginny.

« Oui, je suis allé voir maman, répondit-il. »

Joanne ne dit pas un mot, mais enlaça son père de toutes ses forces et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Harry sentit sa manche s'humidifier, mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Joanne. Elle avait hérité du don rare que Ginny possédait : celui de ne pas exprimer ouvertement ses émotions. Don qui faisait cruellement défaut à Harry et qu'il avait transmis aux trois aînés.

Joanne lâcha son père lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Lily alla ouvrir. Les rumeurs qui leur parvinrent indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait de garçons demandant des sucreries sous la menace d'un sort. Harry eut un faible rire tandis que Lily, tout aussi souriante, distribua quelques-uns des bonbons qu'elle avait en réserve. Puis elle ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine.

Albus rentra quelques instants plus tard de son entraînement, tout en sueur. Vers huit heures trente, Lily servit les couverts, et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, personne ne mentionnant Ginny ou même les parents de Harry. Le repas se termina sur une note joyeuse, lorsqu'un enfant sonna à la porte, réclamant lui aussi des bonbons, et qu'Albus lui lança un sort pour colorer ses cheveux en vert une fois que l'enfant eut le dos tourné.

Harry ne le sermonna pas, comprenant la réaction de son fils face à la menace d'un sort lancé par un Moldu. Il monta les escaliers et alla se coucher, alors que ses enfants décidèrent de regarder un peu la télévision. Ses affaires étaient rangées et ses trouvailles étaient posées sur une table en bois. Harry s'allongea et sentit son esprit rapidement basculer dans le monde des rêves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Nouveau professeur et mise à l'épreuve

Ce fut Joanne qui tira Harry de ses rêves profonds au petit matin. Cette dernière avait en effet décidé de dormir avec son père sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Harry ne put rester plus longtemps les yeux fermés lorsque sa fille commença à lui sauter dessus en criant. Alertée par le vacarme, Lily entra dans la chambre de son père. Elle réussit à calmer sa sœur et Harry put se réveiller plus en douceur. Il chaussa ses lunettes et vit qu'il était bientôt neuf heures. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Il passa une robe propre, prit sa baguette et descendit prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut englouti ses tartines et embrassé ses deux filles – Albus était parti depuis longtemps – il transplana. Il arriva dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère, à quelques pas de l'atrium. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il s'installe à son box dans Bureau des Aurors, encore vide. On était jeudi, mais seuls les Aurors qui étaient restés travailler la nuit étaient là.

« Mr Potter, appela une Aurore lorsqu'elle le vit. Mr Thomas voudrait vous voir de toute urgence.

— Que se passe-t-il Amélia ? s'enquit-il.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais on a eu un problème à Poudlard, expliqua Jackson. »

Harry regarda avec inquiétude la porte du bureau de Dean. Il devait sûrement être en train de lire son courrier pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vu arriver. Un problème à Poudlard… Le ton de Jackson ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ni Lily, ni Albus n'avait abordé le sujet, ce qui laissait entendre que cela avait été caché au public pour le moment. Harry frappa à la porte du Directeur et fut invité à entrer.

« Tu voulais me voir Dean ?

— Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Nous avons un problème, un grave problème.

— Jackson m'a parlé de quelque chose à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Ulysse Van DerPlot a été assassiné dans la Forêt Interdite il y a deux semaines, révéla Dean. L'information a été filtré pour le moment, le courrier des élèves est détourné ici pour que toute allusion soit effacée.

— Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas le premier meurtre à Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry avec ironie.

— Pas si Van DerPlot a été tué par un Moldu, déclara Dean.

— Par un Moldu ! s'effara Harry. Impossible ! Un professeur aurait pu se défendre. A-t-on appréhendé ledit Moldu au moins ? Et puis comment a-t-il fait pour pénétrer dans le château ?

— Je ne sais pas Harry, admit Dean désemparé. Tu sais que nous suspectons le Secret Magique d'avoir été rompu, et que des Moldus se sont déjà infiltré dans le domaine. Là, ils viennent de nous montrer qu'ils peuvent nous avoir.

— Comment est-il mort ?

— D'une balle dans la tête, répondit Dean.

— Un professeur a été tué avec un revolver et personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule devant l'absurdité de la chose.

— Personne. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est la scène du crime. Il y avait plein de sang et un peu de cervelle. C'était horrible. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas les méthodes moldues pour déterminer l'origine du coup de feu, et il est hors de question de les faire intervenir.

— Vous n'avez pas de témoin ?

— On a une élève, qui entretenait une liaison avec le professeur, admit Dean. Elle a avoué être allée voir Van DerPlot dans son bureau, puis ils sont sortis ensemble dans la Forêt. Mais après, c'est le blocage. On la garde ici, elle est en état de choc.

— Qui-est-ce ? interrogea Harry.

— Vanessa Antarès, en septième année à Serpentard. Ses professeurs la décrivent comme une vraie peste, mais elle travaille. Elle a obtenu six BUSES : Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Astronomie.

— Les matières principales, commenta Harry. Elle a été rayée de la liste des suspects ?

— C'est une Sang-pur, je la vois mal utiliser un moyen Moldu, reconnut Dean. Et puis, où aurait-elle pu se procurer une telle arme à Poudlard ?

— Oui, tu as raison, convint Harry. Je peux la voir ?

— J'allais justement te le demander. Jackson ? appela Dean. Amenez Potter devant notre témoin.

— Bien monsieur. »

Harry sortit du bureau, laissant Dean à ses occupations, et suivit Jackson. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Département de la Brigade de Police Magique qu'ils traversèrent avant d'arriver dans un couloir bordé de cellules. Elles étaient pour le moment vides, mais c'était ici qu'on enfermait les sorciers commettant de petits délits ou en attente d'un jugement. Toutefois, la cinquième et dernière cellule était occupée. Une jeune fille, plutôt mignonne, se tenait assise sur un lit. Elle regardait le plafond.

« Tu as de la visite Vanessa, annonça Jackson.

— Je ne veux voir personne ! répliqua avec dédain Antarès.

— J'ai quelques questions à te poser, requit Harry. »

Intriguée par la nouvelle voix, Antarès tourna la tête dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle se redresser d'un coup, manquant de tomber du lit mais se reprit juste à temps. Ses légers tremblements et son regard désormais fuyant trahissaient sa paniqua.

« Amélia, ouvre la porte, mais attend-moi dehors, demanda Harry.

— Euh… Bien Mr Potter.

— Appelle-moi Harry, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Je ne suis plus ton Directeur. »

L'Aurore opina avant d'ouvrir les portes, laissant entrer Harry dans la cellule. Il ferma derrière lui tandis que Jackson sortit du couloir. Antarès s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus éloigné de Harry et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Vanessa. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

— J'ai déjà tout dit ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix apeurée. On est allé dans la Forêt et puis plus rien. Je me souviens juste m'être réveillée dans mon lit.

— Je pense au contraire que tu te souviens de ce que tu as vu, mais ne veux pas le dire, inista Harry avec patience. Je crois que tu veux enfouir tes souvenirs car ils sont trop horribles.

— Je vous jure, je ne me souviens de rien, implora Antarès. Laissez-moi.

— Tu vas m'obliger à recourir à la force, et ce contre nos deux volontés.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me faire dire des choses que j'ignore ! Et même si je les savais, vous ne pourriez pas me les arracher par la force, assura Antarès qui reprenait plus d'assurance.

— Au contraire Vanessa, déplora Harry. Figure-toi que je suis très bien renseigné sur les souvenirs. Il est très difficile de trafiquer un souvenir, encore plus de l'oublier. Il existe toujours un petit coin dans ta tête où se cache chacun de tes souvenirs. Tu ne sais seulement pas où les chercher.

— Ça ne change rien ! Vous n'avez pas de Pensine, ni de Veritaserum. Et vous n'utiliserez pas l'Imperium sur une élève, pas vous.

— Je vois que tu restes fermée, regretta Harry. Mais il existe d'autres moyens d'accéder à des souvenirs. Je suis désolé. _Legilimens _! »

Aussitôt, des flashs des souvenirs d'Antarès jaillirent dans l'esprit de Harry. Une femme se disputant avec un homme, un garçon particulièrement beau, le même garçon près d'elle, encore ce garçon l'embrassant, une fille lui donnant des coups de poings, un homme plutôt âgé dans une Forêt. Ce même homme à moitié déshabillé et lui palpant le corps. Puis un autre homme derrière, tenant quelque chose dans sa main, puis son amant se retournant et hurlant. Une gerbe de sang, l'homme qui tombe, puis la forêt qui défile à toute vitesse, puis le noir total.

« Je vois, murmura Harry après avoir rompu le sort. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse Vanessa, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Amélia ? Vous pouvez venir. »

Jackson réapparut et ouvrit la porte. Harry sortit et referma derrière lui. Il lança un dernier regard à Antarès qui s'était de nouveau recroquevillée dans son coin, tremblant de tout son corps. _Pauvre fille_, pensa Harry. _Elle a connu et vécu la mort d'un être cher, et d'une des façons les plus violentes_.

Alors qu'ils retournaient d'un pas rapide vers le Bureau des Aurors, Harry fit apparaître une fiole, puis posa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il extirpa le souvenir et le plaça dans la fiole qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches.

« Que l'on relâche immédiatement Vanessa et qu'on l'envoie à St Mangouste le plus vite possible, préconisa-t-il avec autorité. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.

— Mais Mr Potter, seuls Mrs Weasley ou le Ministre de la Magie peuvent prendre cette décision, fit remarquer Jackson. Vous ne pouvez pas…

— Hermione et Gwenvael accepteront mon choix. Dean, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans le Quartier Général des Aurors, il faut que tu envoies ça au Département des Mystères. Qu'ils l'étudient avec soin et autant de fois que nécessaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Dean alors qu'il était penché sur le bureau d'un Auror.

— Le souvenir de la nuit où Van DerPlot a été tué, vu par Vanessa. Même si ce n'est que fragmentaire, ça devrait suffire.

— Bien, donne-le à Rutherford, il va s'en charger. Suis-moi dans mon bureau. »

Harry donna la fiole à un homme bien bâtit qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie. Une fois dans le bureau de Dean, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Dean semblait toujours aussi soucieux, ne cessant de triturer ses mains.

« Quelque chose me dit que le problème n'est pas réglé, observa Harry.

— Flitwick n'a pas de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis deux semaines, indiqua le Directeur des Aurors. Des Moldus se sont infiltrés et ont tué des sorciers dans l'enceinte du château. L'équipe d'Auror sur place n'est pas assez expérimentée.

— Envoie des Aurors plus expérimentés là-bas, suggéra Harry. Flitwick trouvera bien quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'un des postes plus convoités.

— Tous ceux dont nous disposons sont déjà affectés à la protection de lieux plus stratégiques…

— Quoi de plus stratégique que Poudlard ? rétorqua Harry. Enfin bon, Dean ! On est à l'aube d'une guerre, l'école doit être absolument protégée et les élèves formés !

— Je sais, et je comprends ton points de vue même si je ne suis pas d'accord, convint patiemment Dean. Ce ne sont que des enfants. On manque cruellement d'Aurors, beaucoup sont en mission. Depuis que tu as vaincu les Princesses des Ténèbres, la Communauté pense que les Mages Noirs ont été exterminé définitivement. Plus de Walpurgis, plus de Mangemorts, plus de Princesses. Plus de menace.

— Il y aura toujours des Mages Noirs, rappela sombrement Harry. Peut-être pas aussi dangereux que ceux que nous avons eu à affronter, mais ils répondront présents. Les Aurors sont une nécessités pour assurer la protection de notre Communauté.

— Le public ne voit plus les choses de cette manière. Pour beaucoup, les Aurors sont une relique du passé, l'ultime symbole de la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est la Brigade, à présent, qui attire les jeunes, c'est elle qui représente le dernier rempart de défense. Nous sommes devenus obsolètes, déplora Dean en ne lâchant pas ses mains du regard.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit Harry qui avait comme un pressentiment.

— Hermione a trouvé une solution, et Flitwick a donné son accord. Tu veux que la jeunesse soir formée pour faire face au Maître des Ombres ? Tu auras l'occasion de le faire toi-même. Tu es officiellement nommé professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, annonça Dean en lui tendant un parchemin avec le sceau de l'école. Du fait de ton expérience, je te nomme également coordinateur de la défense du château et des Aurors déjà affectés. Flitwick t'attend ce soir dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet.

— Ce… ce soir ? balbutia Harry. Mais je ne suis pas… Enfin je n'ai pas prévu de… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— Débrouille-toi comme tu le sens. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

— D'accord, et… merci Dean.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, déclara ce dernier. C'est Hermione, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Elle a jugé que c'est là-bas que tu nous serais le plus utile. »

Harry sourit bêtement, sortit de son bureau, puis transplana chez lui. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre en fin de matinée, la maison était vide. Il prépara ses affaires, prit tous les livres qu'il jugea utiles, ainsi que les différents objets magiques qu'il avait accumulés au cours de sa vie. Puis il laissa un mot à l'intention de ses enfants et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Il arriva pile devant les grilles du château. Il les franchit péniblement avec ses affaires mais une fois un mètre derrière elles, il les transféra directement à son bureau, puis traversa le parc d'un pas tranquille. Au loin, il vit Hagrid donner un de ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il distingua une licorne, signifiant que les étudiants devaient être en troisième ou quatrième année. Il passa près des serres mais n'entendit pas de bruit, ce qui voulait dire que Neville ne devait pas faire cours.

Il gravit les quelques marches et s'arrêta un instant devant les lourdes portes et se retourna. L'orée de la Forêt Interdite était encore jeune, le cratère avait été rebouché, mais on voyait nettement encore sa marque. Le niveau du lac était encore inférieur à celui qu'il avait connu lors de sa scolarité. Le château lui-même semblait intact, mais Harry repéra sans difficulté les morceaux de façades qui avaient été refaits. Les portes elles-mêmes étaient neuves. Les traces de son combat titanesque avec les Princesses des Ténèbres et la conséquence terrible étaient encore visibles.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, en pensant à ce qui s'était passé ici même voici trois ans, Harry entra dans le Hall. Tout comme l'extérieur, il était identique à celui qu'il avait connu, mais était flambant neuf. Il monta l'escalier de marbre et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Cette partie du château semblait avoir été épargnée.

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor sortirent exténués de leur cours de Métamorphose. La pratique du sortilège Opugno demandait de très grands efforts. Katie faisait partie des rares étant parvenus, en faisant apparaître plusieurs plume jaune avec facilité, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était la seule en pleine forme.

« On va manger un peu ? proposa-t-elle joyeusement. Il ne faut pas qu'on ait le ventre vide avant le cours de Londubat.

— On va encore devoir se battre avec des plantes hideuses ? se lamenta un garçon de grande taille. Parce que je commence à regretter d'avoir pris la botanique.

— Rob ! s'indigna Félicia. Ne dis pas des choses aussi méchantes ! Le professeur Londubat est très gentil avec nous.

— C'est parce qu'il connaît Katie et qu'est sa meilleure élève, rétorqua le dénommé Rob.

— C'est sympa à toi de sous-entendre que je fais du lèche-botte, Robbie.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça !

— C'est tout comme, conclu Katie. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, s'installèrent au milieu de la table des Gryffondor et chacun mangea abondement. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, Katie remarqua que Flitwick n'était pas présent et que la chaise de Van DerPlot était toujours vide. Elle en déduisit avec lassitude que leur cours de fin de journée n'aurait pas lieu. La veille, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Félicia et Katie avaient partagé leur inquiétude sur la possibilité de rattraper un jour le retard accumulé. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines, et même si elles n'avaient aucun examen en fin d'année, les sujets non abordés restaient fondamentaux.

Une fois leur déjeuner englouti, le groupe d'ami se leva et prit la direction des serres. Comme attendu, Neville leur avait concocté un programme visant à prendre soin d'un filet du diable, et le combat fut acharné même si le cours se déroula sans problème. Les Gryffondors profitèrent des heures libres pour avancer leur montagne de devoirs, du moins Félicia leur dictait un programme à suivre et ils le suivaient docilement. Katie avait toutefois du mal à rester concentrée, son esprit fixé sur la chaise vide du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une absence aussi prolongée, et elle se demandait quelle pouvait bien en être la cause.

Alors que le soleil déclinait déjà au loin, indiquant l'approche du banquet, en elfe entra discrètement dans la Salle Commune pour accrocher un parchemin sur le panneau d'affichage. Comment en réponse aux interrogations de la jeune Gryffondor, l'annonce était on ne peut plus claire : Flitwick avait enfin nommé un nouveau professeur et l'introduirait lors du banquet. Katie venait tout juste de rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre que Neville entra en grande pompe dans la salle, arborant une robe rouge pourpre.

« Bonsoir, salua-t-il. Comme il vous l'a été annoncé un peu plus tôt, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est enfin arrivé et vous sera présenté ce soir. Le Directeur souhaite que nous soyons tous présents dans la Grande Salle au même moment afin de le saluer. Je vais donc vous demander de vous mettre en rang derrière moi. Les premières années devant et ainsi de suite, compris ?

— Oui professeur Londubat, scanda la salle commune. »

Une fois ordonnés, ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendirent les marches jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent que seuls les Serdaigle étaient déjà arrivés. Neville alla rejoindre les autres professeurs tandis que Katie et ses camarades s'installèrent. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves furent assis – les Serpentard venaient tout juste d'arriver – et tous regardèrent la table des professeurs. Personne ne loupa la silhouette capuchonnée qui était assise à la place de leur ancien professeur. Flitwick attendit que le silence vînt avant de se lever sur son fauteuil.

« Bonsoir à tous ! accueillit-il de sa voix fluette. J'espère que depuis hier soir, vous êtes tous en parfaite santé. Pas d'indigestions ? Tant mieux ! Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est parce que nous avons enfin trouvé un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour tout vous dire, la décision n'a pas été difficile à prendre. J'ai eu le très grand plaisir d'être son professeur il y a de ça bien des années. Il a sauvé plusieurs fois cette école et notre Communauté, il sera donc le mieux placer pour vous enseigner son savoir. Je vous prie d'accueillir Harry Potter ! »

La silhouette se redressa et retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître les traits d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, avec des tempes grisonnantes. Même s'il avait le visage émincé par la fatigue, on ne pouvait se tromper sur les yeux vert émeraude dissimulés derrières des lunettes rondes, ni sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui pointait derrière une mèche rebelle.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, l'Immortel, se tenait devant eux et embrassait la Grande Salle d'un regard bienveillant et chaleureux. Un long silence accompagna les paroles de Flitwick, comme si les élèves étaient encore sous le choc, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata avec Neville qui félicita son ancien ami, et très vite imité par le reste de la salle. Katie se joignit aux acclamations, sans pour autant lâcher du regard son nouveau professeur.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait appris son retour par _La Gazette du sorcier_, lorsque Rose avait publié tout un éditorial et un article sur le sujet, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Le retour du Sorcier à la Cicatrice avait été au centre des conversations pendants des semaines, mais Katie avait pris soin de ne pas y prendre part. Depuis que Ginny lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant le Retour des Ténèbres, ce qu'elle avait fait, le monstre qu'elle était devenue, Katie éprouvait une honte des plus profonde. Si elle arrivait à l'oublier de temps en temps, voir Harry Potter saluait avec joie la Grande Salle ne faisait que l'accentuait. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et quitta la table.

« Katie…, tenta Félicia mais elle était déjà trop loin. »

Alors Flitwick invita les élèves à se rassoir et à entamer le banquet d'Halloween, Harry vit Katie sortir de la Grande Salle dans la plus grande discrétion, sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il ne fallait pas être Moldu pour comprendre qu'elle était sans aucun doute chamboulée par son retour. Lire quelque chose dans la presse ne revenait pas à le témoigner de ses propres yeux. James lui avait dit que Ginny avait raconté les évènements du Retour des Ténèbres à Katie, et sans doute qu'elle devait encore le ressassait. Un pressentiment indiqua à Harry que la fille de Dudley ne restera pas inactive bien longtemps.

Le reste du banquet se déroula sans le moindre fait marquant, Neville se contentant de lui rapporter toutes les dernières nouvelles pour extérioriser son excitation. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, Flitwick renvoya tous les élèves dans leur dortoir. Les professeurs les imitèrent très rapidement, mais Harry resta en arrière, attendant que tout le monde soit sorti. Il voulait profiter des quelques instants de solitude dans cette salle qui avait tant de signification pour lui. Une plaque commémorative était posée au-dessus de la cheminée du fond pour rappeler sa victoire contre Jedusor. Les années passaient, les sorciers vieillissaient et mourraient, mais la Grande Salle était toujours là, immuable.

Harry finit par se lever et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y avait simplement déposé ses affaires avant de rejoindre Flitwick et de passer l'après-midi dans son bureau. Ils avaient parlé des mesures à prendre en place pour la protection du domaine, et éviter que d'autres drames ne produisent, ainsi que du programme que Harry suivrait pour préparer les élèves à affronter le Maître des Ombres, et rattraper le retard accumulé. Ouvrant la porte, il resta sur le pas à contempler l'espace qui s'offrait à lui.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées ici-même. C'était ici-même qu'il avait passé une de ses retenues les plus ennuyeuses avec Lockhart, qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur ses parents grâce à Lupin, qu'il avait découvert avec ironie sa future vocation de la part de Croupton, qu'il avait passé ses retenues les plus douloureuses dont sa main portait encore les cicatrices, et qu'il avait condamné son parrain sous l'impulsion de son idiotie. Plus récemment, il y avait vu mourir Ron et Drago, ainsi que McGonagall, et sans oublier Laufeia Morgana, l'une des personnes les plus folles qu'il eût rencontrées.

Submergé par l'émotion de tant de souvenirs, Harry ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Dormir dans la même pièce où Ron était mort était au-dessus de ses forces. Il revoyait encore les corps d'Hermione et de son mari, étendus au sol dans une marre de sang, lui allongé entre eux et incapable de bouger.

Quelques coups secs à la porte le sortirent de ses cauchemars éveillés. Elle n'avait pas tardé. Avec un sourire, Harry fit demi-tour et alla ouvrir à Katie, qui pointait sa baguette dans sa position. Ses yeux bleu étincelaient d'une détermination farouche.

« Bonsoir, Katie, salua Harry avec calme. Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu viennes me déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Tu n'as tout de même pas déjà une question sur les cours à me poser ?

— Non, je ne suis pas venue pour les cours, admit-elle en abaissant sa baguette. Je suis venue pour tirer les choses au clair. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, entre. Des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous entendre. »

Harry se décala pour laisser passer Katie devant lui et s'installer sur une chaise. Il ne perdit pas de temps et jeta un sortilège d'Impassibilité aussitôt la porte fermée, puis regagna son bureau et s'assit face à Katie, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait rangé sa baguette, mais Harry devina qu'elle était facile d'accès. Ainsi, Katie était sur ses gardes. Doutait-elle de l'identité de Harry ? Pensait-elle qu'il était un usurpateur ? Il essaya d'établir le contact, mais elle s'entêtait à fuir son regard, observant le bureau d'un air distrait.

Avec un soupir, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste calme qui fit tout de même sursauter la jeune élève, puis d'un mouvement de poignet fit apparaître un cerf argenté qui galopa autour du bureau avant de s'évanouir. Katie avait suivi le Patronus avec admiration et dissimula avec difficulté sa déception lorsqu'il disparut. Elle établit enfin le contact, et Harry y dissimula un pointe de honte dans toute cette détermination.

« C'est donc bien vous, murmura-t-elle.

— C'est bien moi, confirma-t-il. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu le savais déjà. Tu es assez intelligente pour ne pas avoir besoin de preuve. Instinctivement, tu saurais me reconnaître mais si c'est inconscient.

— Justement ! s'exaspéra Katie. Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Tante Ginny m'a tout raconté : comment j'ai été transformée en un… monstre, comment j'ai fait du mal aux gens autour de moi. Pendant trois ans, tout le monde me regardait comme celle qui a tué Harry Potter. Personne ne croyait que vous étiez vivant, à part Tante Ginny. Maintenant, c'est elle qui est morte, et vous qui êtes vivant.

— Que les choses soient bien claires. Tu n'as en aucun cas tué Harry Potter…

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? interrogea-t-elle avec scepticisme. C'est ce que tous les journaux disent « Harry Potter tué par les Princesses des Ténèbres » !

— Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé le sortilège qui nous tous… tué, expliqua Harry. Tu le maîtrises, mais ce n'était pas toi. Jeanne, Joanne, toi et moi sommes morts sur le coup, mais la Mort nous a épargné. Pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais cela vous a fait perdre la mémoire. Comme tu es la plus âgée, sans doute que tu en as gardé des brides dans ton inconscience. C'est ce qui fait que tu me reconnaîtrais instinctivement d'un usurpateur.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Je te connais depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Quand j'ai découvert ton ascendance, j'ai su que des personnes voudraient t'atteindre, mais j'ai échoué à vous protéger, toi et ton père. J'ai tout fait pour garder un œil sur toi, ainsi que sur Jeanne et Joanne après leur enlèvement. J'ai été votre professeur ici pendant sept ans, et même si j'avais une autre identité, tu ne te laisserais pas abuser par du Polynectar ou de la Métamorphose, parce que tu me connais. J'ai échoué à vous protéger, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tué. »

Katie ne dit rien. Elle regarda Harry, essayant probablement de lire la vérité dans ses yeux. Ses mains s'étaient détachées, comme si elle paraissait plus relaxée, apaisée. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers le sol et elle se perdit dans ses réflexions. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, Harry nota quelques légers soubresauts des épaules, ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. Katie pleurait, sans doute soulagée par la pression qui l'avait tenaillée jusqu'à présent. Toujours avec calme, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Katie en signe de réconfort. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

— Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle se leva brutalement, repoussant le bras de Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesses. C'étaient des larmes de fureur et de douleur.

« Vous avez tué Tante Ginny ! accusa-t-elle avec colère. Elle vous a toujours attendu et ça l'a tuée ! La Mort elle-même est venue la prendre ! Elle a dit que c'était de votre faute ! Je vous déteste ! J'avais une famille, et on me l'a enlevée à cause de vous ! »

Katie s'enfuit en courant du bureau, ses lamentations se répercutant sur les murs épais des couloirs. Harry resta accroupi quelques instant, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après James, Katie était la deuxième personne à le blâmer pour la mort de Ginny. Était-il réellement responsable ? Dans quelle mesure était-il impliqué ? Harry ferma la porte avec sa baguette et s'allongea sur le lit. Tant de questions sans réponses envahirent sa tête qui s'apprêtait à exploser. La douleur de la perte d'être chers n'arrangeait rien à cela. Dans un dernier rayon de conscience, il se dit que la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur lui à sa naissance, n'était toujours pas finie.

12


	15. Chapter 15 Premiers cours officiels

Chapitre 15 Premiers cours officiels

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, après une nuit exécrable remplie de cauchemars et de personnes mourant sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour chasser le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine avant de pouvoir se préparer à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il n'avait qu'une seule journée de cours avant le week-end, mais celle-ci s'annonçait difficile : il enchaînait un double cours avec les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, un cours commun regroupant toutes les troisièmes années, et enfin un autre avec les premières années de Poufsouffle. Après le déjeuner, il avait les cinquièmes puis les quatrièmes années, pour finir sur un double cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Même s'il était pressé de commencer, cela ne présageait rien de réjouissant et il savait qu'il accueillerait la dernière sonnerie comme une libération. Sans oublier qu'il devrait rattraper le retard accumulé au cours des dernières semaines, et que les élèves risqueraient donc de le considérer comme le messie, à plus d'un titre.

Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur la _Gazette_, empruntée à Neville, Harry remarqua qu'un petit groupe s'installa à la table de Gryffondor. Il s'agissait de Katie accompagnée de ses amis. Si elle paraissait s'être calmée, il était évident qu'elle avait passé une nuit tout aussi mauvaise. Ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Harry engloutit ses toasts et son jus de citrouille, puis se leva et de quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regards des quelques élèves présents qui replongèrent dans leurs conversations une fois qu'il fut sorti.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier en marbre et tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, avec l'intention d'emprunter un passage secret, mais entra en collision avec une petite fille. Il y eut des cris de surprise et Harry poussa un léger grognement sous le choc. Il réajusta ses lunettes et se retourna vers l'élève qu'il avait bousculée.

« Pardon, excusez-moi… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la reconnut : c'était Jeanne, sa nièce. Il resta immobile tandis qu'elle le regardait avec effroi et s'enfuit en courant vers l'escalier. Harry mit quelques instants avant de reprendre conscience. Il arriva dans son bureau une vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure de son cours. Il repensait à la réaction de sa nièce, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il la mange toute crue.

Essayant de se reconcentrer, il prépara son cours avant la venue des élèves. Il feuilleta rapidement la liste, composée d'une dizaine de noms, et constata qu'ils avaient tous obtenus la mention Efforts exceptionnels, deux avaient eu Optimal. Le professeur Van DerPlot était donc assez sélectif dans le choix de ses élèves.

Katie était en train de boire son jus de citrouille lorsque quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras, presque en larme. Déconcertée, elle posa son verre, en essayant de ne pas en renverser sur elle, et remarqua que c'était Jeanne.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jeanne ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en remarquant l'agitation de sa cousine. Pourquoi pleures-tu de si bonne heure ? Quelqu'un t'a encore fait du mal ?

— Non… Je… je suis rentrée dans… dans le nouv… nouveau professeur, sanglota Jeanne.

— Ah…, maugréa Katie. Écoute-moi, Jeanne. Tu dois t'en méfier, mais n'aie pas peur de lui, ne montre pas que tu le crains.

— C'est… c'est vraiment lui ? questionna la petite fille, en plongeant son regard humide dans celui de Katie.

— Oui, c'est lui, admit cette dernière. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : fais attention et ne te balade pas toute seule dans les couloirs. Maintenant calme-toi, on va te prendre pour un bébé. Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Prend un bon petit-déjeuner et va à ton premier cours. »

Katie laissa Jeanne à la table et se leva, allant rejoindre Félicia pour se rendre à leur cours d'Étude de runes, l'esprit toujours déconcentré par la subite réapparition de Harry Potter. Elle-même ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, des sentiments paradoxaux la tenaillaient et l'avaient maintenue éveillée toute la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Katie réalisa que ça devait être encore pire pour Jeanne, qui n'avait aucun souvenir du Retour des Ténèbres et à qui on avait caché la vérité, malgré le fait qu'elle se fasse persécuter par ses camarades les plus anciens. Il faudrait qu'elle la surveille.

Les élèves étaient déjà assis à leur place, livre ouvert sur la table, lorsque Harry entra dans sa salle de cours. On sentait qu'une certaine impatience régnait dans les rangs, certains se tenant assis sur le bord de la chaise, prêt à boire chacune des paroles de leur nouveau professeur. Sans laisser paraître son amusement, Harry posa sa baguette sur son bureau et son cartable au pied de sa chaise, puis il se plaça face à ses élèves, les balayant du regard afin de mémoriser leur visage pour les associer à leur prénom plus tard.

« Bonjour à tous ! L'avantage d'être célèbre, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de se présenter ! Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un de ses illustres personnages avec lesquels nous endort le professeur Binns, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je sais que vous avez du retard, et nous ferons notre possible cette année pour essayer de le combler. Je reconnais certains d'entre vous, et je pense que vous devez sans doute vous rappeler du professeur Williams.

« Je sais que je vous ai appris de bonnes bases pendant ces trois années d'enseignement, donc je sais que vous avez les connaissances pour réussir. Vous êtes en sixième année et pas complètement stupides, ajouta-t-il. Vous lisez sans doute la presse, et vous doutez donc que la situation en dehors de l'enceinte du château est très tendue avec les Moldus…

— C'est vrai qu'ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le parc ? interrogea une élève de Poufsouffle.

— Oui, admit Harry après une courte hésitation. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère et le professeur Flitwick m'ont chargé de votre sécurité au sein de ce château. Cependant, je ne peux pas être derrière vous en permanence, et vous comprendrez aisément, je pense, que ma priorité ira surtout vers vos condisciples plus jeunes. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, vous avez les bases pour être en mesure de vous défendre vous-même, et c'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de vous apprendre jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Ombres frappe Poudlard.

— Il existe ?

— Oui, c'est une réelle menace, prévint Harry. Nous ignorons ses plans, mais Poudlard a toujours été une cible stratégique dans ce genre de conflit, c'est la raison pour laquelle le domaine est aussi protégé. Le Maître des Ombres frappera, vous pouvez en être sûrs, et vous devrez être prêts quand le moment sera venu.

— Mais, Mr Potter, la plupart d'entre nous ne sont pas encore majeurs, intervint une élève aux cheveux bruns. Je doute fort que l'on soit capable de mener une guerre.

— Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais imaginé devoir vous battre dans une réelle bataille. Ma génération pensait avoir résolu ce problème, mais nous avions tort. Je sais que vous n'avez reçu d'entraînement spécifique, c'est pour cela que je suis là et j'ai confiance en vos capacités. L'âge ne veut rien dire : la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas plus vieux que vous lorsqu'ils ont rejoint la Bataille, aucun n'était destiné à devenir un puissant sorcier. C'est leur courage qui a fait la différence, et un peu d'entraînement.

« En magie, l'âge n'est pas une limite. Nous avons tous été élèves ici, nous avons tous eu des difficultés à apprendre un sortilège ou concocter une potion. Vous auriez dû voir le professeur Londubat lorsqu'il était ici : à part en botanique, il n'a jamais été très doué dans les autres matières, avoua Harry avec un léger sourire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Mais, il était persévérant, il ne baissait jamais les bras. Il a affronté des Mangemorts à mes côtés au Ministre de la Magie, il a tenu tête à Tom Jedusor en personne alors que tout le monde pensait la Bataille de Poudlard perdue, et il est celui qui a détruit… le serpent de Jedusor. Le courage est essentiel, et plus important, il n'est pas l'apanage des Gryffondor.

— Pourquoi nous apprendre à combattre ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle. Vous pensez que le Ministère va perdre ? Que le Maître des Ombres va attaquer Poudlard ?

— Je l'ignore. Mais je sais une chose : s'il est facile de gagner une guerre face au Moldu, éviter un bain de sang est bien plus ardu, confia Harry. C'est pour cela que je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre, pour que vous soyez en mesure de vous protéger et de protéger ce château. Prenez vos baguettes et levez-vous ! »

Les élèves eurent une légère hésitation, se regardant les uns les autres sans comprendre ce que leur professeur attendait d'eux, mais tous s'exécutèrent avec entrain. D'un coup de baguette, Harry dégagea un espace au centre de la salle de classe en rangeant les tables le long des murs. Les élèves comprirent ce qui se tramait et leur excitation monta d'un cran. Harry Potter allait leur faire un cours pratique !

« Lorsque je vous donnerai le top, vous essaierez de me neutraliser à l'aide de tous les sorts que vous connaissez, expliqua-t-il. Quant à moi, je tâcherai d'essayer de vous neutraliser…

— Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'indigna l'élève aux cheveux bruns.

— Rassurez-vous, vous serez seulement stupéfixés. Attention, préparez-vous… Trois… Deux… Un… Top ! _Stupéfix _! »

Un élève tomba en arrière sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Les autres le regardèrent un instant avant de voir que Harry avait profité de cette distraction pour en stupéfixer deux autres. Aussitôt, ceux qui restaient utilisèrent les bureaux pour se mettre à couvert et lancèrent une avalanche de sortilèges sur leur professeur.

Celui-ci les para tous ou les dévia en utilisant le reste du mobilier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, trois autres élèves étaient allongés sur le sol, il n'en restait plus que six. Si aucun n'était encore parvenu à l'atteindre, Harry avait également plus de mal à passer à travers leur défense. Il détruisit une table derrière laquelle se cachait un élève et le stupéfixa aussitôt. Les cinq restants continuèrent à déverser tout leur répertoire, transformant la salle de classe en champ de ruine.

Harry fit alors un petit moulinet avec sa baguette et tous les débris se regroupèrent derrière lui, puis il lança sur les élèves. Quatre se protégèrent avec leurs mains et Harry en profita pour les stupéfixer. Il ne restait plus que l'élève aux cheveux bruns, qui avait transformé les débris venant vers elle en fleurs.

« _Stupéfix _! s'exclama-t-elle.

— _Protego _! _Expelliarmus _! _Expulso _! enchaîna sans temps mort Harry. »

L'élève perdit sa baguette et fut projetée à travers la salle. Harry fit apparaître un coussin derrière elle pour amortir sa chute. Elle était encore au sol lorsque Harry se pencha vers elle, sa baguette dirigée sur sa poitrine.

« Je crois que l'exercice est terminé… Oh là, fit-il alors que l'élève avait tenté de lui balayer la jambe. _Levicorpus _! Voilà ! Et maintenant, restez tranquille. »

Harry libéra les autres élèves, qui furent un peu sonnés, et remit la salle en état. Un tour de baguette plus tard, elle était comme neuve. Seule demeurait sa prisonnière, la tête à l'envers.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous revenus à vous et que Miss…

— Tyrinus ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

— Que Miss Tyrinus est calmée, je pense que vous pouvez regagner vos places. »

Il reposa délicatement Tyrinus au sol, qui se remit debout et lui lança un regard noir, puis elle se retourna, ramassa sa baguette d'un geste furieux, et s'assit sur sa chaise, la mine refrognée. Harry attendit que tout le monde fût installé avant de regagner lui-même le fauteuil derrière son bureau, où il prit son aise, et de balayer ses élèves des yeux.

« Ma première remarque concerne votre manque concentration et de réflexes, reprocha-t-il. Trois d'entre vous ont été neutralisés avant même d'avoir pu réagir. Je comprends que ce n'était que le premier jour et que je vous ai pris par surprise, mais le Maître des Ombres ne nous enverra pas un recommandé hiboux pour nous prévenir une semaine à l'avance. À partir de maintenant, vous devez rester en permanence sur vos gardes.

« Ceux qui ont eu le temps de réagir ont vite compris qu'il fallait user de votre environnement pour vous protéger. C'est une excellente stratégie, félicita-t-il. La magie est primordiale dans un duel, mais c'est votre environnement qui vous sauvera la vie. L'avantage que nous aurons est que nous serions sur notre propre terrain : apprenez à observer Poudlard, ses points forts, ses points faibles. Et utilisez tout ce qui vous passe sous la main.

« Les trois suivants que j'ai stupéfixés ont de grosses failles dans leur défense, mais on s'occupera de ça pendant ces cours. Vous savez déjà sur quoi il faudra faire des efforts. Les quatre suivants ont été pris de court par mon attaque des débris : vous avez instinctivement levé les bras pour vous protéger, m'offrant un véritable boulevard. Ne baissez jamais votre garde ! insista Harry en se levant d'un geste brusque et contournant son bureau. L'ennemi utilisera également l'environnement pour vous atteindre, soyez préparés !

« Je félicite Miss Tyrinus qui a su rester concentrée malgré la surprise de l'attaque, et qui a pensé à transformer la nature des projectiles. Je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais dans un combat, pensez à utiliser _toutes_ vos connaissances. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle les Aurors demandent des ASPICs dans toutes les matières principales, car nous avons besoin d'avoir recourt à chacune d'entre elles.

« Cependant, Miss Tyrinus a perdu son sang froid lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule, et s'est laissée aveugler par la colère. Par conséquent, elle s'est précipitée vers sa propre défaite. Les émotions sont des outils très puissants pour vous donner l'adrénaline nécessaire en combat. Je vais être honnête avec vous : vous serez toujours tenaillés par ces émotions lors d'un duel, c'est votre instinct de survie. Toutefois, vous devez apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et ne pas vous laisser diriger par elles, où vous perdrez votre discernement et commettrez des erreurs fatales.

« Ce qui nous amène au principal problème soulevé par ce petit exercice : le travail d'équipe. Pas une fois je n'ai vu un semblant d'attaque réfléchie, vous étiez chacun de votre côté. Vous n'avez pas essayé de mettre en place une stratégie de défense et de contre-attaque. Miss Tyrinus aurait pu protéger aussi ses camarades au lieu de se défendre elle-seule. Je pensais que les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas égoïstes et les Serdaigle intelligents ? Vous vivez ensemble depuis des années, vous vous connaissez chacun d'entre vous. Vous savez quels sont les points forts et les points faibles de vos camarades. Servez-vous en pour travailler ensemble et tirer le meilleur de vous même en tant que groupe. Un duelliste ne peut gagner que s'il a toutes les cartes en mains. Avez-vous des questions ?

— Apprendrons-nous de nouveaux sortilèges ? demanda un élève, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait le long de son nez.

— Pas de sortilège d'attaque, non, vous en connaissez déjà assez, admit Harry. Comme vous devez le savoir, le programme de votre niveau consiste en un approfondissement des Forces du Mal. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je vous donnerai les moyens de vous améliorer en travaillant sur vos faiblesses. Nous apprendrons à nous défendre contre la Magie Noire, mais mon rôle ne sera jamais de vous enseigner comment l'utiliser. Elle fait bien trop de dégâts.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'intrigua l'élève.

— Vous avez déjà eu au cours de votre scolarité un aperçu global des horribles choses que permet la Magie Noire : outre tuer ou blesser mortellement, elle permet de contrôler un individu, de le torturer jusqu'à la folie, le ramener à la vie, le rendre immortel, tout détruire sur son passage, remonter le temps… Elle est également beaucoup plus difficile à soigner.

« Bien sûr, la Magie Noire est puissante, très puissante. Mais elle est tout aussi terrifiante et extrêmement dangereuse placée en de mauvaises mains. Elle permet de faire des choses incroyables, d'obtenir un grand pouvoir plus facilement et plus rapidement que la normale. Après tout, Tom Jedusor n'a-t-il pas fait des choses d'une envergure démesurée ? Il est à ce jour le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à prendre d'assaut Poudlard depuis l'extérieur. Il a peut-être perdu, mais croyez-moi quand je vous affirme que sa victoire n'était pas loin et que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

« Si vous devez retenir une chose, c'est ceci : la Magie Noire vous enfonce dans la démence et la haine. La tristesse et la souffrance deviennent vos armes mais sont aussi vos pires ennemies. Jedusor n'avait qu'une seule peur : la Mort. Et il a tout fait pour y échapper. »

La salle plongea dans un silence de plomb, tandis que les élèves s'échangèrent des regards d'un air effrayé. Ils paraissaient terrifiés à l'idée de ce que la Magie Noire pouvait faire et ce qu'en avait fait Voldemort.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que Jedusor était immortel ? s'enquit Tyrinus d'une petite voix. Comment vous avez fait pour le vaincre ?

— Personne n'est immortel, même avec la Magie Noire, assura Harry après une courte hésitation. Même si un de mes surnoms tend à indiquer le contraire, je finirai par mourir un jour. S'il y a une leçon que je peux vous apprendre et que vous devez retenir, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de fuir la Mort car elle vous trouvera quoiqu'il arrive. Jedusor a fait appel à la Magie Noire pour l'éviter, il y a même consacré toute sa vie, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cadavre. Comme l'ai-je vaincu ? En utilisant sa faiblesse : son arrogance. Jedusor était trop sûr de lui, persuadé que personne ne connaissait son secret. Il était aussi certain que personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Lors de notre duel dans la Grande Salle, il se croyait plus puissant que moi mais je lui ai montré une véritable magie puissante.

— Laquelle est-ce ? questionna Tyrinus.

— L'amour, révéla Harry en prenant appui sur son bureau derrière lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Rien n'est plus puissant que l'amour que vous portez aux êtres qui vous sont chers. Cet amour est capable d'accomplir des choses fabuleuses : c'est grâce à cet amour que je ne suis pas mort lors de l'assassinat de mes parents et c'est aussi grâce à cet amour que Poudlard n'est pas tombé. Quoi que l'on vous dise, gardez ceci en mémoire. C'est ensemble et avec les êtres que l'on aime que l'on peut vaincre le Mal.

« Jedusor n'a jamais connu l'amour, il est resté seul toute sa vie. Les Mangemorts se proclamaient proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que lui-même les considérait comme des pions, des instruments nécessaires pour accomplir son désir. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de Bellatrix Lestrange, une des Mangemortes les plus redoutables, et sans doute la seule qui était follement amoureuse de Jedusor. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais traité autrement que comme une moins que rien.

« Je vous le répète : la Magie Noire permet d'accomplir de grandes choses, mais elle vous plongera dans la folie et la solitude. Vous ne serez plus que l'ombre de vous-même.

— Monsieur, comment devient-on immortel ? persista un autre élève de Poufsouffle.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut pas. La Magie Noire peut imiter l'immortalité, mais ça ne restera qu'une pâle copie : votre corps finira par se dépérir et votre âme sera damnée à jamais. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un destin que vous enviez.

— Comme les fantômes ?

— Pas exactement, admit Harry. C'est une situation bien pire, bien plus douloureuse. Vous déchirez votre âme, la torturez, et ce pour l'éternité. Mais vous n'êtes plus là, vous êtes moins que vivant. Vous devenez une empreinte. »

Les élèves revinrent au silence, assimilant ce que leur professeur venait de leur faire réaliser. Harry utilisa les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant la fin du cours pour leur faire prendre des notes et les accablait de devoirs afin qu'ils se préparent pour leurs prochains cours et travaillent sur les faiblesses qu'il avait soulevées. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent d'un pas précipité. Les troisièmes et premières années furent exemptées de duel, tandis que les cinquièmes et quatrièmes durent passés un examen pratique de BUSE. Quant aux septièmes années, ils furent aussi pris par l'attaque surprise, et une fois les faiblesses soulignée, Harry leur fit un exposé plus détaillé sur la Magie Noire, allant jusqu'à parler des Horcruxes et des autres objets de Magie Noire qu'il avait en sa possession.

À la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent en silence, à la fois fascinés et médusés de voir à quel point leur professeur était bien plus compétent que le précédent. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas Harry Potter qui avait triomphé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? En tous cas, lors du week-end, les rumeurs sur les méthodes d'entraînement du nouveau professeur allèrent bon train. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Katie se prépara à son premier cours le lundi matin.

9


	16. Chapter 16 Le début de la guerre

Chapitre 16 Le début de la guerre

Cependant, Harry eut une toute autre préoccupation le lundi matin. En se réveillant le matin, il observa que le ciel gris de la veille avait laissé place à un ciel noir, comme si le soleil ne s'était pas levé, et qu'une épaisse brume recouvrait le parc. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves vagabondaient à leurs activités, même si les plus âgés paraissaient inquiets, mais le professeur Flitwick en sortit en courant et se précipita vers les limites du parc, suivi de plusieurs professeurs au visage alarmée. Harry s'assit à côté de Neville, dont le visage partageait l'inquiétude de ses collègue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Harry.

— Lis, répondit se contenta de lui répondre Neville en lui tendant un exemplaire de _La Gazette_. »

À peine Harry eut-il retourné le journal pour en voir la couverture qu'il comprit la source de cette agitation : une immense photo montrant des sorciers tués par des Moldus remplissait tout l'espace disponible. En haut, était écrit en gros titre :

NOUS Y SOMMES :

LES MOLDUS DÉCLARENT LA GUERRE À LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES SORCIERS !

LE MINISTRE GWENVAEL PRÉOCCUPÉ PAR LA POSSIBLE ESCALADE

_Les rumeurs couraient depuis plusieurs mois, mais maintenant, elles sont confirmées. Hier soir, dans la soirée, le Ministre de la Magie Brictius Gwenvael est rentré d'un ultime tête-à-tête avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, dans un état d'anxiété avancée selon ses proches. « Le Premier Ministre m'a confirmé qu'il avait pour intention d'entrer en guerre contre notre Communauté dès le lever du soleil, a révélé Gwenvael. Pour confirmer ses dires, il m'a montré les photos de trois de nos Aurors, infiltrés, exécutés par des soldats. »._

_Nous n'avons pas encore les noms des victimes, mais nous soutenons les familles concernées. Malheureusement, cet acte effroyable n'est pas un cas isolé. Le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Hermione Weasley, nous a affirmé que « des Moldus avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le parc de Poudlard, mais pas encore dans le château lui-même »._

_Le sortilège Repousse-Moldu pourrait avoir été rompu par le mythique Maître des Ombres. « Tous nos effectifs sont consacrés à sa recherche, assure Dean Thomas, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Nous soupçonnons un ancien Mangemort en cavale. Selon nos sources, il aurait rompu le Secret Magique et brisé la plupart de nos sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, permettant ceux-ci de se lever contre nous. Il ne fait aucun doute que nous avons à faire à un dégénéré, » conclut Mr Thomas. Selon les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet depuis plusieurs mois, le Maître aurait réuni une Armée des Ombres, basée sur quelques Mages Noirs et des créatures maléfiques. Le Ministère n'a toujours fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet._

_Les Moldus nous déclarant la guerre, nous sommes en droit de nous demander quelles sont nos défenses. Le Ministre a voulu rassurer la population par : « Les sorciers doivent pouvoir se défendre avec leurs armes. C'est pourquoi l'utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur les Moldus est maintenant autorisée. Le Bureau des Aurors et la Brigade de Police Magique forment en ce moment même une armée et procèdent à des patrouilles dans nos lieux les plus sensibles. Poudlard est totalement hors de leur portée pour le moment, mais reste sous une surveillance étroite. Ma principale préoccupation concerne les sorciers vivant au cœur du monde des Moldus. Je leur demande de revenir auprès de leur famille au plus vite. »._

_Mrs Weasley exhorte de « garder notre calme et d'éviter à tout prix un bain de sang. Il est conseillé de ne pas provoquer les Moldus, la plupart des membres de notre Communauté ignorent totalement leurs coutumes et mode de vie. Une attaque pourrait avoir des conséquences imprévisibles et ne ferait qu'aggraver une situation tendue. Les Né-Moldus sont une cible privilégiée pour les deux camps, nous devons les protéger ! ». Des sources au sein du Bureau des Aurors laissent penser que la capture du Maître des Ombres permettrait de mettre un terme à cette guerre._

_Des rumeurs affirment que la disparition du professeur Van DerPlot serait en relation directe avec la menace des Moldus, mais personne au Ministère n'a fait de commentaires à ce sujet. « Nous travaillons à retrouver le professeur, mais rien n'indique qu'il soit mort. » a déclaré une source proche de l'affaire. Cependant, d'autres rumeurs affirment que le professeur Flitwick, Directeur de Poudlard, aurait trouvé un nouveau professeur. Aucun nom n'a été donné sur cet éventuel professeur et le Ministère n'a fait aucun commentaire… (suite page 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6)._

Harry leva la tête de son journal et regarda la Grande Salle. Si quelques irréductibles continuaient de rire aux plaisanteries matinales de leurs camarades, beaucoup des élèves avaient la mine sombre, regardant leur petit-déjeuner sans oser le manger. Chacun assimilait que la situation venait de changer, qu'une étape venait d'être franchie : leur monde ne serait plus jamais le même. Tous venaient de vieillir d'un coup, sans s'en rendre compte.

Les professeurs à la table lui lançaient des regards furtifs tout aussi inquiets, et Harry essaya de se montrer le plus rassurant possible, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : la guerre était aux portes de Poudlard et pouvait frapper à tout moment.

Le professeur Flitwick revint en courant et rejoignit sa place. Il ne s'assit pas mais resta debout. Il frappa son verre de cristal avec sa cuillère et les conversations s'interrompirent aussitôt. Tous les élèves regardaient dans sa direction.

« Merci, dit-il. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que tous vos cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés pour des raisons de sécurité. Veuillez regagnez votre salle commune et y rester jusqu'à ce que le Directeur de votre maison vienne vous chercher. Messieurs et mesdames les professeurs, je vais vous demander de me suivre dans votre salle et ce dès à présent. Je vous demanderai de vous déplacer dans le plus grand calme, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des élèves. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sortez pas de votre salle commune. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et se précipitèrent en courant vers leurs salles communes respectives. Lorsque tous furent sortis, Flitwick descendit de son fauteuil et sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour, suivi par les autres professeurs. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs, mais Harry vit qu'une dizaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Tous les Aurors chargés de la protection de Poudlard étaient présents. Harry reconnut James, Scorpius et Amélia Jackson. Les autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il leur fit à tous un bref salut avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises restantes. Flitwick attendit que tous furent installés et prêts à écouter.

« Inutile de vous annoncer que les nouvelles de ce matin change considérablement le fonctionnement de l'école, convint le Directeur. Il faut s'attendre à un mouvement de panique, aussi je demanderai aux professeurs de se montrer plus intransigeants mais compréhensifs envers les élèves. Nous ne voulons pas que l'hystérie collective s'installe dans le château, mais on ne peut pas demander à des adolescents de se comporter comme des adultes. Si je vous ai réunis, c'est suite à la nouvelle que vient de me faire parvenir le Directeur Thomas : Poudlard serait la première cible des Moldus. Un raid aérien serait en cours et ayant pour objectif de raser ce château.

— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Neville. C'est une véritable forteresse, il doit y avoir des cibles plus faciles.

— Le Maître des Ombres, révéla Harry. Il a su avant tout le monde que j'étais de retour, il a sans doute dû comprendre que j'avais été affecté ici après la mort de Van DerPlot. Il est sans doute celui qui manipule les Moldus à leur insu, et Poudlard est une cible de choix pour quiconque voulant nous déstabiliser. Pour le Maître des Ombres, ce serait égaliser l'exploit de Voldemort. Pour les Moldus, c'est un choix tout aussi stratégique puisque c'est ici qu'est concentré le plus de sorciers en dehors des grandes villes. Ils vont l'utiliser comme moyen de pression : se rendre ou la destruction du château.

— Aucun sorcier n'y est parvenu, alors je vois mal les Moldus réussir, objecta le professeur Tyrinus.

— Les Moldus ont déjà réussi à pénétrer nos défenses, rappela Harry. Les sous-estimer serait une erreur, ils ont des moyens de destructions tout aussi importants que les nôtres, si ce n'est plus. Leurs bombes peuvent être dévastatrices. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour nous exterminer, comme ils l'ont déjà prouvé par le passé. Les Moldus sont impressionnés par la Magie, mais ils la redoutent plus que tout. Le Maître des Ombres doit user de cette peur pour les manipuler, comme tout bon Mage Noir.

— Sans oublier que les Moldus ont déjà neutralisé nos sorts de défenses, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose, Oldlish. Ils ont réussi à pénétrer nos murs.

— Nous avons un avantage, cependant, confia Harry. Les Moldus partent en guerre de façon régulière, mais ils ont dans l'esprit d'épargner leurs combattants. Ils n'oseront pas envoyer des hommes pour prendre le château de front, ils procéderont d'abord à un siège visant à détruire nos défenses et réduire nos effectifs… »

Un très grand grondement au-dessus de leurs têtes interrompit Harry au milieu de sa phrase, les prenant tous par surprise. Très vite un autre fracas le suivit, accompagné par une demi-douzaine d'autres. Les murs se mirent à trembler, la poussière tomba du plafond. Harry comprit ce qu'il en retournait : le raid avait commencé. Il se leva, imité par les Aurors.

« Messieurs les directeurs de maison, veuillez rejoindre vos élèves et leur demander de se barricader dans leur salle commune respective, requit Flitwick. Je vous donnerai le signal pour vous abriter aux cachots. »

Neville, le professeur Tyrinus et deux autres professeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, Harry sur leurs talons. Avec les Aurors, il se précipita vers le Hall, il était primordial de protéger l'entrée du château et éviter une incursion Moldue. Ils parvinrent aux portes en chênes et émergèrent dans le parc, où le vacarme était encore plus intense.

Harry leva les yeux vers le château et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Loin dans le ciel, à peine visible, il reconnut de nombreux avions en formation. Ils déversaient une pluie de bombes qui provoquaient des explosions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres lorsqu'elles se fracassaient contre les protections du château à une centaine de mètre au-dessus de leur tête. À chaque impact, le sol sous leurs pieds tremblait, mais le château n'avait aucun dommage pour le moment, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps que les sortilèges tiendraient.

« Il faut détruire ces… ces trucs ! s'affola un Auror.

— Non, objecta fermement Harry. Si nous les touchons, les Moldus qui les pilotent vont s'écraser et mourir. Il faut les laisser passer : ils finiront par être à court de munitions.

— Peu importe ! s'emporta l'Auror. Il faut les tuer avant qu'ils ne nous tuent ! On ne sait pas si les protections peuvent résister à un tel assaut.

— Calme-toi Yvan ! ordonna James. Pour le moment, ils ne nous causent aucun dégât, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de les attaquer.

— ILS NOUS ENVOIENT DES TRUC QUI EXPLOSENT ! IL FAUT… »

Mais le dénommé Yvan ne put finir sa phrase. Devant les yeux de tous, sa tête explosa en une gerbe de sang. James, qui s'était rapproché pour lui abaisser sa baguette, fut éclaboussé de sang, de cervelle et de fragment d'os. Yvan s'écroula sur le sol lorsqu'une détonation retentit en provenance du lac.

« TOUS À TERRE ! hurla Harry. »

Les sorciers se jetèrent au sol alors que des gerbes de terre s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux, suivies par des détonations, qui se firent plus proches et plus rapide au point de produire un crépitement.

« ABRITEZ-VOUS ! aboya Harry pour couvrir le bruit. »

Une explosion à quelques mètres de lui le projeta en l'air alors qu'il se relevait à peine. Il fut recouvert de terre et d'herbe. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il se remit sur ses pieds et, tout en restant courbé, pointa sa baguette vers un énorme arbre. Il déracina puis le plaça entre sa position et l'origine du crépitement afin de créer un semblant de couverture. Aussitôt, l'arbre fut assailli par les projectiles qui firent voler en éclat son écorce.

« Qu'est qu'on fait ? interrogea Scorpius, déboussolé.

— Avant tout, charme du Bouclier pour que l'on puisse riposter, répondit Harry. Sans ça, on ne pourra jamais se lever en sécurité. Ce sont des balles, le charme devrait les stopper.

— Vous êtes sûr Mr Potter ?

— Non, mais leurs balles sont moins puissantes qu'un sortilège mineur. »

Harry les regarda tous avant de se retourner. Il lut dans le regard de chacun la peur face à une mort certaine, et il essaye de se montrer confiant. Il n'avait jamais pu tester ce genre de combat en situation réelle, mais il devait croire que sa stratégie fonctionnerait. Voyant qu'aucun ne prendrait l'initiative, terrifié par la menace qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du tronc, Harry prit les devants et se leva.

« _Protego _! lança-t-il avant de se baisser. »

Le bruit s'éloigna, ressemblant désormais davantage à celui d'une balle percutant une paroi de métal. Harry et les Aurors se relevèrent pour voir face à eux un groupe d'une dizaine de Moldus, tous habillés en tenue de camouflage, leur tirant dessus avec ce qui semblait être des mitraillettes. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leurs balles n'atteignaient plus leurs cibles, ils cessèrent le feu et restèrent immobiles, comme stupéfaits.

« Maintenant ! invita Harry. _Stupéfix _! »

Une dizaine de sortilèges jaillirent et atteignirent tous les Moldus, qui furent projetés en arrière. Les sorciers eurent à peine le temps de profiter de leur victoire qu'une immense explosion engloba le charme du Bouclier. L'instants suivant, une nouvelle balle percuta l'arbre en faisant un trou immense dans son écorce. Harry et les Aurors se rebaissèrent aussitôt.

« Que fait-on ? s'enquit une Auror, la respiration haletante.

— Il faut déterminer d'où venait cette explosion, préconisa James. Et vite.

— Bien vu Potter ! railla l'Auror, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, elle a eu lieu juste devant nous ! On fait quoi ?

— Je voulais dire l'origine, Nathalie, où se trouve le truc qui l'a envoyé ! »

Une explosion se produisit alors juste devant l'arbre, les aspergeant de terre. L'arbre tourna sur lui-même sous la violence du choc, et ils durent se reculer pour éviter d'être écrasés.

« Nous devons bouger. Le prochain coup va pulvériser l'arbre, s'inquiéta Harry. À mon signal, on envoie l'arbre droit devant nous pour nous couvrir notre fuite vers la Forêt. Ils ne nous verront pas dans l'ombre des arbres. Une fois cachés, tentez de trouver la planque des Moldus et neutralisez-les. Mais ne les tuez pas. Je répète, ne les tuez pas ! »

Un autre impact se fit entendre dans le tronc de l'arbre et un autre fut assez puissant pour arracher une branche. Les deux Aurors en dessous durent se jeter sur les côtés pour l'éviter.

« MAINTENANT ! _Expulso _! lança Harry. »

L'arbre fut violemment propulsé à travers tout le parc. Avant de partir se réfugier dans la Forêt, Harry eut le temps de voir qu'un des Moldus se tenait en retrait et regarda l'arbre se diriger droit vers lui avec effroi. Il avait sur l'épaule un immense tube de fer, que Harry jugea être sûrement un bazooka. Cela expliquait les explosions. Avant que l'arbre n'atteigne le Moldu et l'écrase, Harry le renversa sur le côté d'un coup de baguette avant de le stupéfixer.

Une balle vint s'écraser entre ses deux pieds, soulevant une motte de terre. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et alla se retirer dans la Forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur, les arbres autour de lui furent percutés par des balles, l'aspergeant de copeaux de bois et de feuilles. Des branches tombaient autour de lui. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que tout se fut calmé. Les autres Aurors s'étaient éparpillés dans la Forêt. Harry leur envoya un Patronus pour les réunir derrière la cabane de Hagrid, à l'abri du Moldu. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent en place.

« Il faut neutraliser ce Moldu ! s'exclama Scorpius qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Il couvre tout le parc, d'ici aux escaliers ! Il nous est impossible de nous replier.

— Du calme, temporisa Harry. Si nous paniquons, les Moldus vont nous écraser facilement. Ce Moldu est un très bon tireur, mais aussi bon soit-il, comment peut-il nous avoir s'il ne nous voit pas ?

— Un sortilège de Désillusion, murmura James après un instant de réflexion.

— Ou une cape d'invisibilité, confirma Harry. Pour minimiser les risques de détection, il nous faut un bon viseur sur longue distance. Un tireur d'élite. Qui est le meilleur d'entre vous ?

— Moi, se proposa un Auror à la haute stature qui fut familier à Harry.

— Parfait. Vous vous avancerez jusqu'à la rive du lac et scruterez la rive opposée une fois là-bas. Notre homme devrait s'y trouver, si j'en juge son angle de tir. Pour le débusquer, nous enverrons un leurre afin de le pousser à la faute. Vous rechercherez des reflets du soleil, des éclats lumineux brefs et la provenance du bruit. Tous ces indices vous seront nécessaires pour le trouver. Une fois repéré, stupéfixez-le ! Compris ?

— Oui, Mr Potter, affirma l'Auror. »

Harry pointa sa baguette et pratiqua le sortilège de Désillusion. Bientôt, l'Auror devint invisible à leurs yeux, mais les bruits de ses pas indiquèrent qu'il partait déjà se mettre en position. Harry attendit cinq minutes avant de métamorphoser une pierre en un double de lui. Les Aurors restants en furent estomaqués. Le double ne bougeait pas mais ressemblait à Harry comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Une fois la métamorphose terminée, Harry fit des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette et soudain, son double s'anima comme une marionnette. Celle-ci se retourna et sortit de sa cachette. Elle ne fit que quatre pas avant que sa tête n'explose et qu'elle ne s'effondre. Harry sentit ses entrailles se retourner en voyant sa propre tête avec un trou béant en guise d'œil droit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent :

« _Stupéfix _! _Locomotor corpus _! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Auror à haute stature réapparut, suivi par les corps inconscients des Moldus les ayant attaqués.

« Bravo Rutherford ! félicita Nathalie.

— Je crois que nous avons remporté la première bataille, décréta Harry. Bien, enfermez les Moldus dans un des cachots. Qu'on les réanime et leur apporte les soins nécessaires. Je veux l'un de vous en faction devant leur porte en permanence. Que l'on ferme les grandes portes, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le Grand Hall. Toute sortie à l'extérieur du château est désormais strictement interdite. Que l'on déplace les cours extérieurs.

« Cinq Aurors resteront en faction devant les portes pour les couvrir. Neutralisation immédiate et sans sommation de toute personne non autorisée voulant s'approcher de trop près. S'il s'agit d'un membre de l'Armée des Ombres, vous êtes autorisés à tuer, mais en dernier recours seulement. Tous les autres, patrouille dans les couloirs du château. Protection des passages secrets menant à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mêmes règles que pour les portes.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour tout couvrir, fit remarquer James. Trois pour tout le château, c'est bien trop peu.

— Je sais James, admit Harry. Je vais demander à Hermione des renforts. Nous resterons dans cette configuration jusqu'à leur arrivée. Je vais informer les élèves sur les nouvelles règles au déjeuner.

— Que fait-on pour Yvan ? s'inquiéta Nathalie en désignant la dépouille.

— Il faudra sûrement prévenir ses parents et briffer le Ministère sur le danger des tireurs d'élite Moldus. Il est également fort probable que l'on travaille avec d'autres départements du Ministère. Vos vacances ne sont pas pour tout de suite, prévint Harry. Si vous avez des messages à faire passer, des besoins pour vous installer ici, dites-le-moi. Je ferais parvenir le message au Ministère.

— Que fait-on pour les élèves ? interrogea Scorpius.

— Pour le moment, ils sont en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Ils resteront dans leur salle commune jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Nous demanderons aux elfes d'y servir les repas. En attendant, faites-les venir dans la Grande Salle. »

Katie était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves, ou presque, avaient suivi le combat qui s'était déroulé entre les Aurors et les Moldus. Un bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient évanouis ou pris de terribles vomissements lorsqu'ils avaient vu le premier Auror se faire tuer. Mais ceux qui restaient avaient crié victoire en voyant les sorciers revenir victorieux.

Neville les avait rejoints peu de temps avant les affrontements et s'évertuait à apaiser l'atmosphère tendue. Les premières années étaient en état de choc et tremblaient de tout leur corps, comme de véritables feuilles – il avait fallu donner une potion de Sommeil à Jeanne pour la calmer –, tout comme les deuxièmes années. Les troisièmes années avaient essayé de se montrer courageux, mais la plupart avaient désormais le regard vitreux, presque éteint.

Les changements commençaient à partir des quatrièmes années : les filles étaient terrorisées, souvent prises de crises d'hystérie, tandis que les garçons restaient totalement silencieux, se remémorant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les cinquièmes années étaient dans le même état. Les sixièmes et septièmes années n'avaient montré aucune émotion, mais la majorité était tout aussi silencieuse que le reste de la salle.

Les rares qui n'avaient pas été affectés, essayaient, sans grand succès, d'égayer tout le monde et de soutenir ceux qui étaient le plus en difficulté. Katie n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle avait vu cette scène horrible, mais son amie Félicia tentait d'assister le professeur Londubat. Les garçons parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Le professeur Flitwick fit son apparition, et une foule se précipita à sa rencontre, l'assaillant de questions.

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Je ne sais rien, je ne peux rien vous dire. Nous allons descendre ensemble dans la Grande Salle, escortés par deux Aurors. Je vous demanderai de bien me suivre dans la Grande Salle et de ne pas vous disperser. »

Tous se mirent en rang puis suivirent Neville dans les couloirs. À l'extérieur du portrait de la Grosse Dame, deux Aurors les attendaient de pieds fermes. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle, où les Serpentard étaient déjà présents. Alors qu'elle s'installait avec ses amis, Katie remarqua qu'un Auror la scrutait avec attention, en particulier les fenêtres. Elle comprit qu'il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été endommagée. Cinq autres Aurors étaient en faction devant les portes du Hall d'entrée.

Flitwick ressortit et revint dix minutes plus tard accompagné des Serdaigle, puis des Poufsouffle. Entre temps, les professeurs s'étaient installés à leur table, à l'exception de Potter. Celui-ci apparut enfin un peu plus tard, lorsque deux des Aurors vinrent fermer les portes derrière eux. Flitwick se leva sur son fauteuil, mettant fin aux faibles rumeurs qui résonnaient encore entre les murs.

« Chers étudiants, comme vous avez sûrement dû l'entendre, ou le voir, Poudlard vient d'être attaqué par des Moldus, confirma-t-il. Heureusement, le château n'a subi aucun dégât et nous avons pu repousser les assaillants. Cependant, de nouvelles règles de sécurité vont devoir être instaurées, pour votre bien. Je laisse le professeur Potter vous les expliquer.

— Merci professeur. Les nouvelles règles de sécurité prennent effet dès aujourd'hui, annonça Potter sans préambule. Tout non-respect de celles-ci entraînera de lourdes conséquences aux fautifs. La première règle, et la plus importante, est que toute sortie des murs de ce château est désormais prohibée. J'entends par là que tout accès au parc, à la Forêt ou même à Pré-au-Lard, est interdit. Ceci est pour votre sécurité. Les Aurors ont pour ordre de neutraliser toute personne s'approchant des portes sans autorisation, et _aucune_ autorisation ne sera donnée. Il en est de même pour les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur.

« Le couvre-feu est désormais fixé à huit heures pour tous les élèves. Personne dans les couloirs après cette heure et pour n'importe quelle raison : loisirs, cours ou retenue. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tous les cours sont suspendus et chacun est consigné dans sa salle commune. Les repas vous serons servis directement dans vos salles communes respectives par les elfes de maison. Si vous avez besoin de vous déplacer dans le château, veuillez en faire la demande à vos préfets qui se chargeront de nous la transmettre. Un Auror vous sera alors affecté pour vos déplacements. En raison des effectifs limités pour le moment, vous comprendrez donc que ces demandes ne doivent concerner qu'une absolue nécessité.

« Toute infraction à ces règles entraînera une suspension immédiate et définitive pour tout élève, prévint-il. En cas de combat, il sera peut-être demandé aux élèves de sixième et septième année d'aider dans la bataille, sur la base du volontariat. La présence de tout autre élève sera strictement défendue, non pas parce que nous ne voulons pas vous empêcher de combattre et de prouver votre talent, mais parce que votre entraînement sera insuffisant pour être utile lors des combats.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'un Mage Noir est déjà capable de terrasser le meilleur des Aurors, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à un certain nombre d'entre vous, la Magie Noire est très puissante et très dangereuse. Et vous êtes les meilleures armes de nos ennemis dans ce château. »

« Je vous le dit clairement, ajouta Potter après un léger silence, nous sommes en guerre et nous ne sommes pas sûrs de nous en sortir sans pertes. La mort d'Yvan Moore est là pour nous le rappeler. Les Aurors vont maintenant vous accompagner, chaque maison à son tour. Bonne nuit. Et je vous conseille de réviser vos livres si vous ne voulez pas être à la traine, les cours ne seront pas rattrapés. »

Dans un grand bruit de raclement, les élèves de la table de Serpentard se levèrent. Puis ce fut au tour des Poufsouffle puis des Serdaigle et enfin Katie put se lever avec ses condisciples. Les professeurs étaient restés assis à leur place tout le long de la procédure. Sur le chemin vers la Salle commune, chacun murmure sur les nouvelles règles imposées, se demandant jusqu'à quand ils resteraient cloîtrés dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry observa les derniers élèves de Gryffondors sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait l'impression que les élèves avaient bien pris les nouvelles règles, mais il était persuadé qu'il y aurait des incidents. Les règles étaient faites pour être enfreintes, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais il était à peu près certain d'avoir bafoué toutes les règles de l'école au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Et il avait aussi transgressé de nombreuses lois magiques. Il y aurait des têtes brûlées, il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper.

« Vous êtes sûr de savoir ce que vous faites, Potter ? lui demanda Flitwick.

— Je fais du mieux que je puisse, avec ce qu'on me donne professeur. La sécurité des élèves est primordiale. Leur vie est un avantage considérable pour l'ennemi et peut servir de moyen de pression. L'école ne doit pas tomber et il faut à tout prix éviter que le Maître des Ombres réussisse à infiltrer ses murs. Ce sera une des missions des Aurors : empêcher que nos élèves soient attaqués, mais aussi qu'ils restent eux-mêmes et le moins dangereux possible pour nous. N'oubliez pas ce qui s'est passé lors de ma sixième année : Jedusor a déjà montré qu'il était possible d'avoir un espion dans ces murs.

— Mais comment allons-nous faire ? s'enquit Neville. Hagrid et moi avons besoin de sortir du château pour assurer nos cours.

— Lorsque nous auront assez de renforts pour assurer la protection des élèves dans tout le château, les plantes seront déplacées temporairement dans une des salles des classes du rez-de-chaussée. Le Ministre m'a promis que des ingénieurs viendraient ici afin de construire une extension pour entourer les serres. Pour ce qui est des cours de Hagrid, nous allons utiliser la Salle sur Demande. Elle devrait convenir.

— Mais les élèves ne sont pas censés la connaître, s'alarma Flitwick.

— Il est nécessaire qu'ils la connaissent, objecta Harry. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'envisage de l'utiliser comme lieu de dernier secours si nous n'arrivons pas à confiner les conflits à l'extérieur du Hall. Elle peut servir de passage pour évacuer les élèves, comme nous avons procédé lors de l'assaut de Jedusor. »

Les professeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Chacun regagna son bureau, à l'exception de Hagrid, qui dut déménager dans une salle du deuxième étage. Lorsque Harry entra dans le sien, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, terrassé par la fatigue.

Il ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il descendit pour sa ronde matinale, il eut la bonne surprise de voir Dean qui l'attendait en bas des marches, accompagné d'une trentaine d'Aurors. Harry s'avança vers lui.

« Bonjour Dean. Je vois que tu es venu avec les renforts, observa-t-il avec un large sourire.

— Nous sommes les renforts ! Hermione a décidé d'affecter tous les Aurors disponibles à la protection de Poudlard, révéla Dean. Dix autres devraient arriver dans la journée. Michael Corner nous a promis trente autres membres de la Brigade. Des responsables du Département des Transports Magiques devraient arriver dans la semaine, pour aider à renforcer les moyens d'accès, notamment les cheminées et le transplanage dans Poudlard.

— Parfait, on pourra reprendre les cours dès demain dans ce cas ! se félicita Harry. J'imagine que tu as été briefé sur les règles mises en place ?

— Oui, ton fils vient de me les expliquer. Elles m'ont l'air suffisantes en l'état des circonstances, mais rassure-toi, je ne reste pas ici. Tu restes responsable du détachement d'Auror à Poudlard. Une fois qu'on se sera arrangé avec Corner sur la répartition des effectifs, je retournerai à Londres avec quelques Aurors pour assurer la sécurité du Ministère et de St Mangouste, et poursuivre les recherches sur le Maîtres des Ombres. On effectuera un roulement pour faire tourner les effectifs et permettre au moins une journée de repos pour chaque Auror.

— Ça me semble juste, concéda Harry. Nous pouvons aussi procéder aux recherches sur le Maître ici, si tu as besoin de mains d'œuvre pour la paperasse.

— Merci, je prends volontiers ton aide !

— Et pour le reste de la Communauté ?

— Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes ! se lamenta Dean. Comme j'essaye de le faire comprendre à Gwenvael et à Hermione, on ne peut pas protéger tout le monde, surtout avec les effectifs affectés à la protection des zones sensibles. J'ai contacté l'Académie pour qu'ils nous envoient leurs meilleurs élèves, et j'ai fait passer une annonce dans _La Gazette_ disant que le Bureau ou la Brigade accepte tout volontaire voulant prêter main forte. Le Ministre va faire une déclaration dans la journée pour prévenir qu'il est recommandé aux familles de se regrouper près des centres d'accueil pour faciliter leur protection par la Brigade.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de regrouper tout le monde au même endroit, hésita Harry. Ça en fait des cibles plus faciles.

— C'est la solution avec laquelle nous sommes tombées d'accord. J'avais pensé que pour nous aider à la protection du château, et libérer plus d'Auror, tu pouvais reformer l'AD, proposa Dean après une courte hésitation.

— Je ne sais pas… La plupart des membres possèdent des postes importants au sein de notre Communauté, ça risquerait de la fragiliser… Mais oui ! s'exclama Harry après une illumination.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as raison Dean, nous allons reformer l'AD ! accepta Harry. Mais pas pour assurer la protection du château !

— Pour quoi d'autre alors ? s'étonna Dean qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Pour former un réseau d'information dans tous les rouages de la Communauté, révéla Harry d'u ton triomphant. On aura des informations venant de tous les recoins, on entendra probablement des discussions qui ne parviendront jamais autrement au Bureau des Aurors, ni même ailleurs dans le Ministère.

— Oui, mais c'est dans le monde des Moldus qu'il nous faudrait ce réseau.

— Pas pour en savoir plus sur le Maître des Ombres ! s'exclama Harry. »

Dean mit un petit moment avant de comprendre où Harry voulait en venir. Puis lorsque la lumière lui arriva, il s'écria :

« Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Quand sera la prochaine réunion ?

— Laisse-moi rassembler tout le monde et de trouver un endroit où l'on pourra y tenir une réunion. Il faut que je vérifie plusieurs choses. »

Harry salua son ami puis prit la direction du bureau de Flitwick pour lui indiquait que les cours pouvaient reprendre. Certains des Aurors semblaient heureux de revenir dans leur ancienne école. Les membres de la Brigade de Police Magique arrivèrent un peu plus tard, permettant à Dean de repartir pour Londres. Chaque Aurors était responsable d'un étage du château, avec sous son commandement quatre membres de la Brigade.

14


	17. Chapter 17 retrouvailles fraternelles

Chapitre 17 Retrouvailles fraternelles

Le mois de Novembre fut ponctué de trois autres attaques, mais les défenses tinrent bons et réussirent à les repousser. Une quinzaine d'autres Moldus vinrent rejoindre leurs amis dans les cachots. Aucune perte depuis Yvan n'avait été à déplorer. _La Gazette_ les avait rapportées à chaque fois, mais aussi ceux qui se passaient dans les rues de Londres et ailleurs dans le pays.

Le mois de Décembre était arrivé, avec sa neige et ses nuages blancs, donnant à Poudlard un aspect magnifique. Le silence dans le parc n'était troublé que par le bruit d'un petit animal. L'épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout à perte de vue et il faisait tellement froid que le lac avait gelé sur plusieurs mètres.

Au cours des précédentes semaines, Harry avait pu constater que Katie était extrêmement douée pour les duels, mais elle faisait tout pour l'éviter en dehors des cours. Les ingénieurs du Ministère avait réussi à créer l'extension permettant d'atteindre les serres sans avoir à se mettre à découvert, ce qui avait ravi Neville. Harry avait essayé de recontacter les différents membres de l'AD et ils avaient convenu pour une réunion le dimanche suivant, le soir, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Depuis que les renforts avaient été envoyé, et après avoir mis en place une procédure fluide, les repas étaient de nouveau pris dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Harry y pénétra le samedi matin, les seules nouvelles concernaient une Chimère repérée dans un village des Cornouailles, près de Liskeard, qu'elle avait dévasté deux jours auparavant. Les Moldus n'avaient encore aucune victoire à se mettre sous la dent. Londres était désormais passée au peigne fin, les Moldus recherchant la moindre trace de sorciers. Mais pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Alors qu'il dégustait un toast généreusement garni de confiture à la réglisse, Harry fut surpris de voir une petite chouette hulotte se poser devant lui. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il jeta presque le parchemin lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture et vit la signature : Rénatus était l'expéditeur de cette lettre. Aux dernières nouvelles, Rénatus était recherché par tous les Aurors pour s'être évadé d'Azkaban et avoir commis des crimes horribles au nom du Retour des Ténèbres. Comment une de ses lettres avait-elle pu passer les fouilles du courrier ?

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de te contacter depuis ton retour miraculeux, être en cavale a le don de vous occuper toute la journée. Quel bonheur de savoir que tu étais encore en vie et que je pouvais donc encore te tuer ! Toutefois, je dois admettre que ma haine envers toi s'est légèrement apaisée ces dernières semaines._

_Il se trouve qu'un homme est venu me voir il y a quelques jours et m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Il se faisait appeler le Maître des Ombres. Il me proposait de l'aider pour éradiquer la menace Moldue. Au début, j'ai été fortement tenté, mais lorsqu'il m'a déclaré qu'il comptait t'éliminer, j'ai refusé son offre. Moi seul ai le droit de te tuer !_

_Malheureusement, j'ai très vite compris mon erreur. Le lendemain de mon refus, une Chimère a attaqué le village où je me trouvais. J'ai donc dû fuir, avec les rares Mangemorts encore en liberté. Je te propose de venir me rejoindre à Godric's Hollow pour que nous parlions. Je viendrais seul, fais-en de même. Je te donne rendez-vous samedi, à midi. Je serai là où ta vie est devenue célèbre._

_Rénatus James Rogue_

Harry relut la lettre deux fois pour bien en assimiler le sens. Elle lui paraissait abracadabrante. Rénatus semblait toujours dirigé par son unique obsession de le tuer, au point d'en proclamer l'unique privilège. Ce qui interrogea le plus Harry, cependant, fut la mention du Maître des Ombres. Dès le départ, il avait suspecté les deux d'être de connivence d'une façon ou d'une autre, et le Bureau des Aurors avaient basé ses recherches sur cette idée. Il était étrange, si cela était vrai, que les deux Mages Noirs ne soient entrés en contact qu'au cours de la semaine précédente. Et pourquoi les deux écritures étaient aussi similaires ? Était-ce un moyen de se jouer de Harry ? Une blague de Rénatus ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de la petite voix au fond de sa tête pour flairer le piège, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une pareille occasion. Dans un élan de témérité, qui lui avait tant de fois fait défaut, Harry engloutit les restes de son petit-déjeuner et se leva.

Il alla prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs, puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée du passage secret de la sorcière borgne, devant laquelle Nathalie était en faction. Une fois arrivé, Harry agita sa baguette, ce qui produisit un son à l'autre bout du couloir. Nathalie alla voir de quoi il s'agissait, permettant à Harry de s'engouffrer par le passage menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Il le traversa le plus rapidement possible et une fois sorti, il transplana. Il arriva à Londres, devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il y entra et se dirigea, toujours sous sa Cape, vers le bureau de Hermione. Il frappa trois fois à la porte. Son amie vint ouvrir, mais ne voyant personne, elle sortit dans le couloir. Harry l'évita et entra dans le bureau. Il attendit qu'elle soit revenue, ait fermé la porte et se soit réinstallée à son bureau avant d'enlever la Cape. Hermione eut à peine une réaction de surprise.

« Je t'ai senti entrer, indiqua-elle. Seule ta cape d'invisibilité échappe aux sortilège de Détection. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu braves tes propres restrictions à Poudlard, pénètre avec discrétion dans le Ministère de la Magie, au nez et à la barbe de tous ?

— Hermione, regarde ce que j'ai reçu ce matin, déclara Harry en lui donnant la lettre. »

Hermione prit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle la reposa d'une main tremblante et leva un regard inquiet vers Harry.

« N'y va pas ! implora-t-elle. C'est un piège.

— Je le sais Hermione, je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me le confirme. Comment une telle lettre a-t-elle pu passer nos fouilles, aussi bien ici qu'à Poudlard ? interrogea Harry.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione d'un ton trahissant une panique grandissante.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! regretta Harry. Si Rénatus a pu m'envoyer cette lettre sans souci, c'est que nous avons un espion parmi nous, et que nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte ! Il faut faire passer un interrogatoire !

— Du calme, Harry ! temporisa Hermione. Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur, peut-être qu'un Auror l'a prise avec une autre. Écoute, Harry, je veux bien t'accompagner là-bas. Ce sera plus sûr et il n'y a pas d'Auror disponible.

— Il en est hors de… Bon d'accord, se reprit Harry en voyant le regard déterminé et sans objection. Je pars tout de suite.

— Bien, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive ! »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow. Même si le soleil était presque au zénith, il faisait frais et Harry et Hermione se resserrèrent dans leur cape et traversèrent le village dans le plus grand silence, leur pas crissant sous la neige. Celle-ci avait recouvert le jardin et envahit l'étage supérieur du cottage des Potter, et Harry se félicita intérieurement de ne pas y être resté plus longtemps. Hermione allait franchir le portillon lorsque Harry la retint.

« Écoute, Hermione, je dois y aller seul, expliqua-t-il devant la surprise de son amie. Tu as lu la lettre, il vient seul, j'en fais de même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

— Harry, tu es vraiment certain qu'il va respecter sa parole ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

— Il viendra seul, assura Harry avec assurance. Il se doute forcément que quelqu'un va venir avec moi, il veut me montrer que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

— Oui, mais il veut te tuer, rappela Hermione, qui semblait vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

— Il est venu ici pour me parler, renchérit Harry. Cette maison signifie beaucoup pour nous deux, il ne commettra pas de meurtre. S'il veut me tuer, il le fera ailleurs qu'ici. Ne t'en fait pas Hermione. Si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je te ferais signe.

— Bon, d'accord, finit par céder Hermione. »

Harry la laissa retourner au village et s'assura qu'elle entre bien dans un bar avant de se retourner vers la maison en ruine. Il n'avait aucune envie d'appeler Hermione à l'aide en cas de problème, elle était encore bien trop faible pour l'aider. Il l'avait sentie tressaillir lors de leur transplanage. Elle ne serait pas en état de combattre contre Rénatus, d'autant plus s'il était venu accompagné de Mangemorts ou si c'était un piège du Maître.

Il entra dans la maison, vide et s'installa et attendit dans le salon. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un CRACK retentissant se fit entendre devant la porte de la maison et Rénatus entra un instant plus tard. Harry se leva, sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à riposter au moindre signe de menace. Son demi-frère avait bien changé depuis leur dernier affrontement : ses joues étaient creuses, ses traits tirés. Il avait une apparence cadavérique, mais ses yeux verts brillaient de mille vies. Il secoua la neige sur sa cape.

« Bonjour, jeune frère, salua-t-il d'un ton acide.

— Bonjour, Rénatus, murmura Harry entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Hola ! s'exclama Rénatus, feignant la peur. Déjà sur le pied de guerre. Je te rappelle que je suis venu en paix !

— Encore heureux pour toi. On n'est jamais certains avec toi.

— Des menaces ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. Et moi qui voulais te parler, comme de bons frères.

— Les frères n'essayent pas de s'entre-tuer, releva Harry.

— Peut-être, convint Rénatus, mais il existe toujours un esprit de compétition entre eux.

— Tu n'es pas mon frère. Juste la preuve que l'erreur est humaine.

— Ah, je vois, murmura Rénatus d'un air sombre. Bon et bien je vais de ce pas aller voir Weasley, peut-être qu'elle voudra m'écouter…

— Laisse-là en dehors de ça ! s'exclama Harry. C'est une histoire entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne doit y être mêlé.

— Ah, dans ce cas, nous avons un problème, prévint Rénatus. Car plusieurs personnes se sont déjà insérées dans notre histoire. Pour commencer, il y a mon père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— Et moi, termina une voix. »

Harry se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir Hermione émerger de la cuisine, sa cape recouverte de neige.

« Toi ? s'interloqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça !

— C'est moi qui ai permis à la lettre de Rénatus de te parvenir, révéla Hermione. Rénatus m'a demandé de l'aider, et il m'a semblé…

— HERMIONE ! C'est un Mangemort ! s'emporta Harry. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

— Il se trouve qu'elle me fait confiance, et sans besoin de sortilège, intervint Rénatus, la voix teintée d'ironie.

— Harry, vous êtes des frères ! Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te conduises ainsi ! Tu as toi-même dit que Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi pas son fils ?

— CE N'EST PAS MON FRERE ! éructa Harry. IL A TRAHI LA MÉMOIRE DE SON PÈRE, TERNIS CELLE DE NOTRE MÈRE. IL NE MÉRITE PAS QUE JE LUI ACCORDE MA CONFIANCE !

-Harry, supplia Hermione. Tu disais il n'y a pas dix minutes vouloir lui donner une chance. Ne retombe pas dans le panneau : jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses la vérité, tu as toujours affirmé que Rogue était mauvais. Tu as même voulu le tuer ! Ne fais pas la même chose que…

— ET TOI, NE FAIS PAS COMME DUMBLEDORE : VOIR TOUJOURS LE BON DANS LES GENS ! ÇA NE L'A PAS AIDÉ !

— CALME-TOI ! hurla à son tour Hermione, d'une voix que Harry ne lui avait jamais entendue. Tu vas te calmer et réfléchir ! Tu crois que je me suis laissée berner aussi facilement ? J'ai mis du temps avant d'avoir confiance en Rénatus, mais j'ai fini par le faire. Il nous a transmis des renseignement de valeur sur le Maître des Ombres. J'ai préféré attendre, avant de te prévenir qu'il voulait te parler…

— AH OUI, C'EST VRAI ! TU AS UN PEU TROP TENDANCE À VOULOIR ME CACHER QUE TU CORRESPONDS AVEC DES MEMBRES DE MA FAMILLE : D'ABORD MA TANTE, PUIS MON DEMI-FRÈRE !

— MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR ! beugla Hermione de toute la puissance de sa voix, qui vira dans les aigues. TU VEUX TOUJOURS AVOIR RAISON ! TOUJOURS ÊTRE SEUL ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QUE CA MARCHE ! IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS AIDÉ ET ACCOMPAGNÉ ! JE NE T'AI RIEN DIT SUR TA TANTE CAR JE SAVAIS QUE TU ALLAIS TE METTRE DANS CET ÉTAT ! SI J'AI PRIS CONTACT AVEC RENATUS, C'EST PARCE QU'IL PEUT NOUS AIDER ! ALORS LAISSE-LE T'EXPLIQUER LE POURQUOI DE SA VENUE, AVANT DE L'ENVOYER PAÎTRE ! »

Rénatus était resté en retrait tout le long de la scène. Hermione était devenue rouge vif, au point de rendre jaloux le clan Weasley. Sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme effréné et une légère aura bleue était même apparue tout autour d'elle. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue, Hermione avait commis un meurtre. Il décida de se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de dissiper sa colère, puis se retourna vers son demi-frère.

« Bon, pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? s'enquit-il.

— Comme je le dis dans ma lettre, le Maître des Ombre est entré en contact avec moi il y a une semaine. Il voulait que moi et mes Mangemorts viennent renforcer ses rangs, déjà considérables. J'ai bien sûr refusé, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était derrière la guerre entre sorciers et Moldus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait à sa disposition de nombreuses créatures maléfiques. Je ne veux pas intervenir dans ce conflit, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt personnel.

— Je croyais que les Serdaigle n'étaient pas réputés pour leur intérêt personnel, railla Harry.

— Ça doit être mon sang de Serpentard, rétorqua Rénatus. La question n'est pas là où je suis allé à Poudlard. Après mon refus, une Chimère, accompagnée de quelques Mages Noirs, a détruit le village où je me cachais des Aurors. Le Maître est ensuite revenu me voir, et a renouvelé sa proposition. J'ai bien sûr feinté, pour gagner du temps, en lui disant que je devais consulter mes Mangemorts. C'est là que Weasley a eu l'idée que j'infiltre l'Armée des Ombres afin de pouvoir vous informer des dernières directives…

— Tiens, tiens ! Mais ça me rappelle quelque chose ! ironisa Harry. Laissez-moi réfléchir. Oh ça alors ! C'est exactement ce qu'a fait ton père pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

— C'est justement ce qui m'a inspiré, avoua Hermione sans hésitation. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait travailler pour l'A…

— Il est hors de question qu'il intègre l'AD ! balaya Harry. Il peut agir pour le Ministère, si tu veux, ou même pour ton compte. Mais en aucun cas pour l'AD, pas tant que je serai en vie.

— Oui, mais toi, veux-tu que j'y aille ? interrogea Rénatus. Je vais y risquer ma peau…

— Je n'aurai absolument aucun regret s'il t'arrive quelque chose, admit Harry. N'oublie pas que tu veux me tuer ! Peut-être que tu veux me tuer toi-même, mais moi, si quelqu'un veut bien s'en charger, il n'y a pas de soucis.

— Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.

— Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon avis ? Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne le fait pas !

— Weasley pense qu'un membre de la famille doit donner son aval, expliqua Rénatus en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Hermione. Moi je veux aider les sorciers, il est hors de question que les Moldus gagnent cette guerre ! »

Harry se garda de répondre sur le champ. Il voulait plus que tout voir le cadavre de Rénatus à ses pieds, mais il savait que Hermione avait dû compter sur lui pour l'accepter. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui accorder sa confiance, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Son aura bleue avait disparue, et elle semblait s'être calmée.

Il dût admettre qu'avoir un espion dans l'Armée des Ombres ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Si Rénatus se faisait tuer, tant mieux, s'il vivait, tant mieux aussi. Harry réalisa qu'il était gagnant sur les deux solutions, alors que Rénatus avait beaucoup à perdre : sa vie, et donc le moyen de tuer Harry, ou alors son honneur, devant servir celui qu'il devait tuer. Harry réfléchissait, pour être certain qu'il n'y avait aucune autre option possible.

La seule objection qu'il avait à émettre était que si c'était Rénatus le Maître des Ombres, mais il n'avait aucune preuve tangible pour le moment. Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait toujours à l'œil, et il constaterait rapidement la véracité des renseignements. Finalement, Harry inspira puis se tourna vers son demi-frère, et fixa ses yeux.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir un petit peu, je te confirmerai ma décision pour le Réveillon de Noël. Je suis sûr d'avoir ta confiance totale et absolue ?

— Je m'en porte garante ! déclara Hermione. »

Harry se leva et sortit de la maison. Plutôt que de rentrer directement, il s'arrêta au cimetière, laissa une gerbe de fleurs, puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et sortit du passage de la sorcière borgne en distrayant de nouveau Nathalie. Il se précipita dans son bureau. Il s'affala sur un des murs.

Les retrouvailles avec Rénatus n'avaient rien arrangé à son moral. Il en voulait à Hermione d'accorder sa confiance trop facilement. Elle était très intelligente, et comme lui avait dit une fois Dumbledore, plus nous sommes intelligents, et plus nos erreurs sont conséquentes. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son amie n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, excité par la réunion du soir. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seul Rutherford était présent lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'installa et engloutit ses toasts et ses tranches de lard fumantes, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers les Aurors qui gardaient la porte.

« Voici la liste des personnes qui seront autorisées à entrer ce soir. Mon fils vérifiera leur identité. Ils devraient arriver vers sept heures.

— Bien Mr Potter, répondit l'Auror. »

Harry eut le plus grand mal à attendre la soirée, et n'arrêta pas de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. N'en pouvant plus, il alla rejoindre Hagrid dans son nouveau local, mais là aussi, il ne resta que quelques minutes. Enfin, après une interminable attente, l'heure arriva enfin.

Il se précipita au septième étage et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie représentant les trolls en pensant « je veux un endroit pour tenir une réunion, je veux un endroit pour tenir une réunion, je veux un endroit pour tenir une réunion ». La porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut et Harry s'y précipita.

La Salle s'était transformée en une immense pièce avec un lustre de plusieurs mètres de diamètre suspendu en l'air. Une table où pouvait se tenir une cinquantaine de personnes installées confortablement. Harry prit une chaise face à la porte et s'assit. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Neville entra. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le reste de l'AD, menée par James, entra. Harry attendit que tous aient une chaise et se soient installés à leur aise.

« Bonsoir à tous ! déclara-t-il. Merci d'être venus. Je suis ravi de voir que, malgré la situation actuelle, vous paraissez tous en bonne santé. Le Ministère fait tout son possible pour protéger notre Communauté, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour commenter les actions de Gwenvael.

« Dean a eu l'idée de reformer l'AD dans le but de lutter contre la menace. Si j'ai été au départ contre cette idée, j'en suis arriver à penser que l'AD peut se montrer utile dans le conflit. Chacun d'entre vous est installé dans des institutions magiques importantes, des lieux où passent de nombreuses personnes quotidiennement. Je vous propose d'utiliser l'Armée de Dumbledore pour former un réseau d'information interne dans notre Communauté. Les informations recueillies pourront servir au Bureau des Aurors et aux autres Départements du Ministère.

— Mais Harry, plus aucun Moldu ne s'aventure dans le monde des sorciers, fit remarquer Parvati Patil. Et aucun de nous n'y a des contacts pouvant servir.

— Je sais Parvati, mais je ne veux pas que l'on espionne les Moldus, révéla Harry. Les Moldus suivent les directives de leur Premier Ministre, mais celui-ci est manipulé par le Maître des Ombres et de son Armée. Ce sont des sorciers, ils vivent donc dans notre Communauté où ils peuvent recruter, parler de leurs plans, ou même attaquer un lieu où l'un de nous peut se trouver. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'essayer de recueillir discrètement ces renseignements, en écoutant les conversations. En cas d'attaque, il faut impérativement vous enfuir. Un bon nombre d'entre nous travaille au Ministère, ce qui augmente le nombre de personnes à qui transmettre les informations. Ceux qui travaillent au Ministère peuvent aussi veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'espion dans nos rangs. Ils pourront aussi glaner des informations dans nos archives, trouver les moyens de vaincre les créatures maléfiques utilisées par le Maître. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Ça me semble risqué, admit Zacharias Smith. On peut risquer notre peau. Et puis, on n'est plus tout jeune pour nous amuser à faire des duels.

— Dois-je te rappeler que Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald à soixante ans ? Qu'il s'est battu avec Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'il avait plus de cent ans ? s'exclama Seamus. Alors ne me sors pas l'excuse de l'âge, s'il te plait !

— Bon, bon d'accord.

— Moi, il n'y a pas de soucis, affirma Hannah sous le regard inquiet de Neville. Il passe suffisamment de monde au Chaudron Baveur pour que j'entende quelque chose d'intéressant.

— Je peux m'occuper d'assurer la coordination des différents Départements du Ministère en fonction des informations, se proposa Hermione.

— Et pour les duels ? demanda d'une voix rêveuse Luna. Nous savons tous que les Nar…

— Ne t'en fais pas Luna, coupa Harry. Si tout se passe bien, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre. Je vous enverrai un message seulement si Poudlard est sur le point de tomber. »

La suite de la réunion se déroula sans accroches, chacun acceptant de surveiller les sorciers qu'il ou elle croisait, de chercher des informations pour mieux lutter contre le Maître des Ombres. Le réseau d'information se mettait lentement en place. Puis enfin, vers neuf heures, la réunion prit fin. Harry leur proposa de dormir au château, et chacun en fut enchanté.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, discutant des dernières nouvelles. Luna affirmait avoir capturé un Ronflak Cornu. Harry vit Hermione se retenir de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Un sourire au lèvres, en souvenir de leur jeunesse, il se tourna vers ses enfants lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Lavande le regarder d'une manière à faire rougir Trelawney.

« Oui Lavande. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus faire…

— Non, je suis très heureuse de participer. Non, le problème, c'est toi ! Tu te rappelles la prophétie faite à ton sujet. Celle dont je suis l'autrice.

— Euh… oui. Et alors ? s'inquiéta Harry qui avait totalement oublié ce détail.

— Nous avons fait des études… Enfin j'ai fait des études. Je crois avoir enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : tu devrais mourir à la fin du mois de Mai, tué soit par ta famille, soit par les Moldus. Ce dernier point est encore trouble. »

Harry regarda stupéfait Lavande. Trelawney avait déteint sur elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'y mettait à son tour, lui prévoyant une mort prochaine. Réprimant un rire, Harry regarda son amie et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les prophéties ne prennent que le sens qu'on leur donne. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir. Pas tout de suite. Et puis, une prophétie est rarement vérifiée. »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et la raccompagna dans le dortoir aménagé pour l'occasion dans la Salle, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra et fit sa toilette, puis il s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Une nouvelle prophétie mortuaire lui collait à la peau. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

10


	18. Chapter 18 L'Alliance

Chapitre 18 L'Alliance

Le lendemain matin, son premier cours avec les septièmes années se montra plus difficile que prévu. En effet, malgré les plusieurs semaines de travail, la plupart des élèves s'évérait toujours incapable de produire le moindre Patronus, pas même sous la forme d'un nuage argenté. Un seul avait réussi à créer une forme corporelle, à savoir un castor.

« _Riddikulus _! lança Harry, dépité, faisant disparaître l'Épouvantard sur lequel ils s'entraînaient. Vous êtes consternants. Ceci est soit un manque de concentration considérable, soit un problème avec vos souvenirs. Celui que vous choisissez n'est pas suffisamment puissant. Votre souvenir doit être un souvenir heureux, durant lequel vous avez ressenti un sentiment de bonheur immense, à la limite de l'euphorie. _Spero Patronum _! »

Le cerf argenté jaillit et fit le tour de la salle en galopant sous le regard admiratif des élèves, mais Harry le fit disparaître presque aussitôt pour les ramener à lui.

« Un souvenir est quelque chose de très compliqué, de très abstrait, expliqua-t-il. Se rappeler de la situation, des évènements n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que vous vous remémoriez ce que vous avez ressenti au fond de votre cœur pendant ces quelques secondes. Nous allons refaire un essai. Ceux qui ont réussi à produire un Patronus informe, concentrez-vous d'avantage sur vos souvenirs, vos sentiments. Les autres, choisissez un autre souvenir. Si vous n'avez aucun souvenir vraiment heureux, essayez avec une pensée qui vous rendrait vraiment heureux. Je vous laisse deux minutes. »

Personne d'autre ne réussit à produire un Patronus corporel, mais la moitié avait réussi à produire un peu de fumée. Lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, soulagé d'échapper au courroux de leur professeur.

« Bon, travaillez sur vos Patronus pour le prochain cours. »

Les jours passèrent rapidement et la fin du premier trimestre arriva enfin, la plupart des élèves rentrant chez eux. Harry confia la responsabilité de Poudlard à Rutherford, l'Auror le plus expérimenté qui restait au château pour Noël. Il alla à Pré-au-Lard et transplana sans détour chez lui. Lily était là avec Joanne. Albus quant à lui n'était toujours pas rentré.

« Il a un match de qualification contre le Nigeria demain, il s'excuse d'avance, lui avait dit Lily pour répondre à son inquiétude. Mais il sera là pour le Réveillon.

— Où le fait-on ?

— Tante Hermione pensait le faire au Square Grimmaurd.

— Victoire est d'accord ? »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit le regard désemparée de Lily. Il savait que Teddy avait disparu depuis le Retour des Ténèbres, présumé mort, mais il avait cru comprendre que Victoire avait développé une obsession pour le retrouver. Harry avait supposé qu'elle fût restée au Square Grimmaurd, mais il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de sa famille depuis son retour, le mystère autour de ses parents et la menace du Maître des Ombres l'ayant isolé.

« Papa, Vicky a fait une grave dépression, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elle est à St Mangouste. On ne sait pas encore quand elle va sortir, son état ne rassure pas les guérisseurs.

— Victoire ? La fille de Bill et Fleur ? s'inquiéta Harry, prenant conscience de sa négligence.

— Elle a essayé de retrouver Teddy après le Retour des Ténèbres, expliqua Lily, mais on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Peu après la rentrée, elle a enfin réussi à entrer de nouveau au Square Grimmaurd…

— Oui, James m'avait dit qu'un Fidelitas avait été de nouveau posé, se rappela Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Avec Dominique, elles ont trouvé du sang dans la chambre de Teddy, révéla Lily d'un air sombre. Les analyses ont montré que c'était le sien. La maison était sans dessus-dessous, comme s'il y avait eu un violent combat. On suppose que Teddy a été enlevé. Victoire a craqué et est devenue hystérique, Dominique a dû la stupéfixer pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Depuis, elle est dans un état apathique à St-Mangouste, pendant que Louis et Andromeda on remis la maison en état. »

Harry était abasourdi par la nouvelle. Teddy disparu, le Square Grimmaurd saccagé, et Victoire alitée à St-Mangouste suite à une crise de nerf. Il comprit qu'il devrait passer les vacances à rattraper son retard sur sa famille et prendre les nouvelles qui s'imposaient.

Sans rien ajouter, il alla dans son bureau, abattu, posa ses affaires, puis monta dans la bibliothèque et ouvrit l'armoire cachée qui contenait les Horcruxes de Voldemort et les crochets du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Il les regarda dans d'y déposer les trois Reliques de la Mort qu'il avait gardé sur lui depuis. Après un long soupir, il referma l'armoire, se demandant s'il pourrait un jour vivre une vie normal. En se retournant, il découvrit que Joanne l'observer avec les yeux ronds.

« Bonjour Jo ! salua-t-il.

— Papa, c'était quoi ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire ? interrogea Joanne d'un ton innocent. »

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son regard. Il avait toujours défendu à ses enfants et à Ginny d'accéder à cette armoire. Seuls Ron et Hermione connaissaient le moyen de l'ouvrir et son contenu. Ginny avait demandé à être mise dans la confidence des Horcruxes après leur mariage, et Harry n'avait pas pu lui refuser de partager ce secret. Toutefois, il avait été clair que personne d'autre ne devait être mis dans la confidence, et Ginny avait dû promettre qu'elle n'y toucherait jamais.

« C'est pour ça que Maman est morte ? poursuivit Joanne devant l'absence de réponse.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

— Maman l'a ouverte avant de… partir.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ? s'emporta brusquement Harry, paniqué à l'idée de savoir que Ginny l'avait ouverte avant de mourir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily, en arrivant, attirée par le bruit.

— Joanne vient de me dire que votre mère a ouvert l'armoire, rapporta Harry, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est vrai ?

— Euh… Oui. Elle a demandé à Tante Hermione le moyen d'y accéder et l'ouvrait presque tous les jours après ta… ton absence prolongée, confia Lily. »

Harry sortit brutalement de la bibliothèque et alla se terrer dans son bureau. Il fulminait. Il avait strictement interdit à ses amis de transmettre la façon d'ouvrir l'armoire à quiconque, et surtout à Ginny. Pourquoi Hermione avait transgressé cette interdiction ? Après réflexion, Harry remarqua que Hermione agissait seule, dans son dos, depuis son retour. Ce n'était pas le premier exemple, et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore pu bien manigancer sans le prévenir ?

Harry passa le reste du week-end à dissimuler son agitation, essayant de penser à autre chose que sa prochaine rencontre avec Rénatus et comment Hermione manœuvrait dans son dos. En vain, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de Lily qui proposa d'aller faire leurs achats pour les cadeaux le dimanche.

Lorsque le Réveillon de Noël arriva enfin, Harry se rendit en avance au 12, Square Grimmaurd afin d'aider à le remettre en état. Lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure, il réalisa que si Louis et Andromeda s'en étaient occupés, cela faisait plusieurs semaines au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la lutte dont Lily avait fait mention, mais les meubles et le sol étaient couverts par une fine couche de poussière et une désagréable odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'atmosphère. Le garde-manger vide lui confirma que la maison n'était pas en état de recevoir une réunion familial.

« Kreattur ! appela-t-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge. »

Presque aussitôt, un CRACK retentissant ébranla les murs de la pièce et un petit être apparut. Il avait de longues oreilles de chauve-souris, avec de longs poils blancs, des yeux globuleux et une petite touffe de cheveux blancs sur le crâne.

« LE MAÎTRE EST DE REOUR ! LE MAÎTRE EST LÀ ! s'enthousiasma Kreattur d'une voix aigüe. »

Il se jeta dans les jambes de Harry et le serra si fort qu'il tomba. Harry essaya de repousser l'elfe de maison le plus docilement possible mais sans succès. Après une minute, pendant laquelle il suffoqua, Kreattur finit par le relâcher.

« Que veut le Maître ? s'enquit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

— Kreattur, je veux que tu nettoies toute la maison, de fond en comble. Nous allons célébrer le Réveillon ici. Tu devras aussi aller faire les courses pour préparer pour toute la famille, les meilleurs plats que tu saches faire.

— Bien Maître. Kreattur va faire tout ce que le Maître demande à Kreattur parce que Kreattur est fidèle au Maître Potter.

— Merci Kreattur. »

Le reste de la journée passa si vite que Harry ne la vit pas passer. En milieu de journée, Dominique arriva, accompagnée de son époux Galchobhar Bole et de son fils Mortimer, et participèrent à la remise en état de la maison le temps de la soirée. Andromeda arriva quelques heures plus tard pour aider aux décorations de Noël. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la maison aussi étincelante et pétillante depuis plusieurs années.

Alors que de délicats arômes parvenaient de la cuisine, la sonnerie retentit et Harry alla ouvrir à ses enfants. Lily et Joanne entrèrent sans tarder, quand James s'attarda pour saluer son père brièvement. En revanche, Albus se jeta sur lui, exultant de joie.

« On a gagné ! jubila-t-il. On a gagné ! On est qualifié pour la Coupe du Monde ! »

Harry se laissa entraîner par les descriptions détaillées du match par son fils, tandis que James s'occupa d'accueillir le reste de la famille Weasley qui arriva petit à petit. Ce fut qu'à l'écoute du tintamarre que Harry réalisa à quel point son absence, précédée par ses années d'exil à Poudlard, lui avait fait manquer tout un pan de la vie de sa famille. Il avait tout juste réalisé que Dominique avait eu un fils, mais il découvrit que Louis s'était également marié et avait eu deux jumelles aux cheveux d'un blond éblouissant qui faisaient la fierté de Fleur.

Lucy était venue accompagnée de son fiancé, Darell, le fils aîné de Neville tout comme Fred qui était venu avec Laura, la fille de Cormac McLaggen, et de leur fils Anthony. Molly était également là, et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait été guérie de l'étrange maladie qu'elle avait développé en étant petite. Percy et Audrey semblaient plus épanouis que jamais. Hugo et Rose étaient venus seuls, accompagnant Hermione qui paraissait en meilleure forme que d'habitude. Harry les salua, mais l'étreinte glaciale qu'il fit à son amie ne lui passa pas inaperçu. La question muette de Hermione resta sans réponse.

Les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel étaient Victoire, toujours à St-Mangouste – mais Louis apprit à Harry qu'il comptait lui rendre visite dans le lendemain – et Mr Weasley, qui avait préféré rester au Terrier aux dires de Bill. Katie était restée à Poudlard, mais Harry découvrit très vite que le plus jeunes réclamaient déjà sa présence. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Andromeda, il remarqua l'étincelle de bonheur partagé devant la nouvelle génération qui s'épanouissait malgré la situation de plus en plus sombre, ce qui provoqua chez Harry une sensation de pessimisme. Accentuée par l'absence la plus flagrante de la soirée, à ses yeux : le rire de Ron, sa bonne humeur, son optimisme.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Albus reprit le cours de son match, sous le regard admiratif du reste de la famille, tandis qu'Angelina le taquinait avec succès. Georges, de son côté, faisait une démonstration de ses dernières inventions en farces et attrapes. Alors que les plus jeunes pointaient déjà du nez et avaient été conduits aux étages supérieurs pour y passer la nuit, les discussions d'adultes s'étaient portées sur des sujets d'actualité. Harry préféra ne pas y participer, voulant simplement profiter de l'occasion. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde détourna la tête mais Harry les rassura en se levant. Dissimulant sa perplexité aux autres, il sortit de la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Joyeux Noël, frangin ! salua Rénatus, sur le pas de la porte, d'une voix fausse.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? interrogea Harry à voix basse sans proposer à son demi-frère d'entrer se réchauffer alors que la neige tombait drue.

— Notre amie en commun m'a laissé un message, révéla le Mangemort. Tu m'avais laissé jusqu'au Réveillon pour me donner ta réponse. Si j'en crois ma montre, il me reste encore quelques minutes. N'ayant pas envie de risquer ma peau plus longtemps, je viens donc prendre l'information à la source. Quelle est ta réponse ?

— Attend ici. »

Rénatus entra et resta devant la porte, qu'il ferma derrière lui, tandis que Harry retourna dans la cuisine. Tous le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me suives, demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

— Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Lily qui percevait le trouble de son père.

— Ça concerne mon affectation à Poudlard, mentit Harry. J'ai besoin de régler certains détails avec Hermione.

— À cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Andromeda. C'est Noël !

— Comme vous le faites très justement remarquer depuis une heure, nous vivons une période exceptionnelle, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas long. »

James lança à son père un regard soucieux, mais Harry le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Hermione, de son côté, ne laissa paraître aucune émotion mais Harry sut à l'éclat dans ses yeux qu'elle avait très bien compris. Sans même avoir posé la question, il avait déjà sa réponse et il ne l'appréciait pas. Du tout.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le couloir, Rénatus attendait toujours, observant d'un air distrait le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll. Personne ne se salua, aussi Harry décida de ne pas perdre une seconde supplémentaire.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit où je serais ce soir ? questionna-t-il à Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

— Harry ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de le contacter depuis la dernière fois ! rétorqua-t-elle avec lassitude. Je le sais ! Nous avions convenu une date, qui expire aujourd'hui, j'ai donc pris la liberté de lui indiquer un lieu de rendez-vous où je savais que tu irais.

— Mais tu as perdu la tête ! s'emporta Harry, furieux. As-tu pensé qu'il pouvait venir avec l'intention de tous nous tuer ? Je suis certain que ses copains l'attendent dehors et que si je sors la tête, une dizaine de Sortilèges de la Mort me foncera dessus !

— Tu n'en as aucune preuve, renchérit Hermione.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer.

— Rassure-toi, je sais tenir mes hommes, railla Rénatus. Ils savent que si l'un d'eux te tue, ils subiront bien pire. »

Harry le fusilla du regard, et le sourire narquois qui s'afficha sur le visage de son demi-frère l'exaspéra encore plus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter plus longtemps, il était certain qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts attendaient dehors l'ouverture.

« Comment a-t-il passé le Fidelitas ? demanda-t-il avec toute la patience dont il était capable.

— Je lui ai montré le morceau de papier que tu nous avais donné lorsque tu as mis en place le sortilège, révéla Hermione sans hésitation ni honte. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon, Harry !

— Tu es folle, conclut-il de dépit. »

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, le visage outré. Elle fut incapable de répliquer, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humide, elle détourna le regard, fixant le sol. Harry ne se sentit aucunement fautif d'avoir blessé son amie, sa fureur n'était pas assouvie mais il tenta tant bien que mal de la retenir pour ne pas attirer les autres.

« Est-ce que le Maître des Ombres sait où tu es ? interrogea-t-il Rénatus.

— Tu penses bien que non, je serais mort sinon, rétorqua Rénatus. Ton amie m'a gentiment fait miroiter la promesse de ta réponse et moi, comme un idiot, je pensais que tu l'aurais dans la journée pour passer un réveillon tranquille. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je m'étais arrangé avec le Maître pour donner ma réponse après la tienne. Là, il doit comprendre que je refuse. Une fois de plus. Il doit sans doute chercher une nouvelle ville pour lâcher son Armée des Ombres, mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs et je me suis montré plus discret. »

Hermione fuyait toujours son regard, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de son approbation. Il avait réfléchi à la question, pesé le pour et le contre. Il dévisagea Rénatus une fois de plus, et eut la confirmation qu'il ne portait aucune valeur pour son demi-frère. Si cela revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, tant pis, ça ne le chagrinerait pas une seconde.

« Tu peux travailler comme espion dans l'Armée des Ombres, approuva Harry. Pour le compte du Ministère, _seulement_, et tu transmettras tes infos à Hermione ou à moi, _uniquement_. Tu te débrouilles pour le moyen de communication, mais les discussions en tête à tête, c'est fini. Je ne veux pas faciliter la tâche du Maître des Ombres. Si j'apprends que tu as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, je viens te tuer de mes propres mains. On a un accord ?

— C'est toi qui vois, convint Rénatus. Du moment que je reste le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à ta vie, moi, ça me va. Personne d'autre ne te touchera, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, riposta Harry. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai réfléchi longuement et j'en suis arrivé que si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, l'erreur de notre mère ne serait pas lavée.

— Au revoir à toi aussi, Harry ! »

Rénatus sortit dans la rue et disparut bientôt dans le nuage de flocons. Ses pas furent très rapidement étouffés et le silence neigeux s'installa sur le Square Grimmaurd. Harry referma la porte et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle. Je te jure que… »

Cependant, elle put finir sa phrase et se tint le visage. Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur son amie et une entaille était apparue sur sa joue droite. Lorsqu'elle porta sa main et réalisa qu'elle était couverte de sang, Hermione le regarda d'un air offusqué.

« Comment…

— Plus jamais, tu ne transmettras une information sur le lieu où se trouve mes enfants, à qui que ce soit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? menaça Harry d'une voix tremblante de colère.

— Harry, je te…

— Ça suffit ! coupa-t-il. Tu as déjà trahi ma confiance trop de fois en trop peu de temps. D'abord Ginny, puis ma tante, puis enfin Rénatus. Que sais-je d'autre ! Je te préviens Hermione. Trahis-moi encore une fois, et tu le regretteras. Tu es la seule sur laquelle je peux vraiment compter. Si tu m'abandonnes, je suis fini. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

— Harry, je te jure ! Je n'ai rien dit à Ginny !

— Elle a ouvert l'armoire ! s'emporta Harry au comble de l'impatience. Tu es la seule à connaître le mécanisme à avoir pu le lui dire ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione décida de ne pas répondre sur le champ. Toutefois, Harry vit pour la première fois une certaine lassitude teintée de tristesse dans son regard. Aussi fulgurante que sa colère avait été, cela eu le don de le calmer aussitôt.

« Harry, je n'ai plus que quelques mois à vivre, révéla Hermione après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire. Hugo m'en donne douze, mais je sais que c'est moins. Il veut rester optimiste, comme son père. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'a jamais su me mentir.

« Je suis très affaiblie. La torture infligée par Morgana m'a laissé de graves séquelles. C'est presque un miracle que je sois capable de me tenir debout. Je suis restée plusieurs semaines alitée, il a fallu des mois pour que je retrouve un semblant de conscience. Ça ne fait même pas un an que j'arrive à être indépendante pour les tâches quotidiennes.

« Depuis mon réveil, ma puissance magique est devenue très instable, rapporta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais ma connexion au flux magique varie : certains jours, je suis complètement vide, comme une Cracmole, et d'autres je regorge d'une énergie dont je n'ai jamais rêvé.

« Je suis allée rendre visite plusieurs fois à Ginny avant ton retour. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous ont vu ton Patronus lors de tes funérailles, et nous avons tous supposé que c'était une forme d'hallucination, un dernier message que tu avis inscrit en ton corps au cas où tu mourrais en affrontant les Princesses. Mais pas Ginny.

« Pour elle, c'était la preuve que tu étais toujours en vie, quelque part, expliqua Hermione avec une voix trahissant une culpabilité grandissante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit à propos des Horcruxes, mais elle était persuadée que ton âme avait survécu quelque part, attendant d'être sauvée. Elle m'a posé de nombreuses questions à ce sujet, sur ceux de Voldemort, mais je n'ai rien dévoilé, comme tu nous l'as fait promettre à Ron et moi.

« Cependant… Ce jour-là… Disons que ce n'était pas un bon jour, admit Hermione au bord des larmes. Ginny en a profité pour se jouer de moi. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine qu'elle a su se montrer plus persuasive que d'ordinaire et je n'ai pas été en état de repousser ses assauts. Je n'ai pas rompu notre promesse, mais oui… C'est vrai… J'ai pu lui donner des indices indirects qui ont pu la conduire à ouvrir la porte.

« Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une impression, l'approche de ton anniversaire, mais maintenant que tu soulèves la question… Ginny m'a paru changée lors des derniers jours précédant sa mort. Elle n'était plus obsédée par te retrouver, elle était sereine, confiante… Et en même temps, différente… Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle.

— Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Pour avoir été apathique de longues semaines, et pour avoir des hauts et des bas, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien, physiquement. Elle semblait plus faible, plus distante aussi, comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose.

— Je pense qu'elle était simplement émue, Hermione, rassura Harry.

— Non, je ne crois pas, rétorqua Hermione en frémissant. Harry, je crois que Ginny a créé un Horcruxe ! »

10


	19. Chapter 19 La réapparition du Maître

Chapitre 19 La réapparition du Maître

Si le reste des vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry resta la plupart du temps silencieux, sous le regard inquiet de Lily. À bien des égards, elle lui rappelait Ginny, et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. La révélation de Hermione lui avait laissé des sentiments mitigés : l'espoir de la revoir à chaque bruit inattendu luttait en permanence avec la déception qu'elle ait pu créer un Horcruxe.

Hermione avait paru si certaine de son hypothèse qu'il n'y avait presque aucun doute à ce sujet, mais cela lui paraissait tout autant improbable : il n'y avait eu aucun meurtre, ou même une disparition, auquel rattaché Ginny au cours des semaines précédant son retour. De plus, où aurait-elle pu trouver la formule pour créer cette abomination, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à la savoir ?

Il avait passé la plupart des journées dans sa bibliothèque, essayant de déterminer quel objet Ginny avait pu utiliser. Il avait même vérifié ceux qu'il avait gardé exposé dans l'armoire, mais ses recherches se montrèrent vaines et aucun objet ne sembla contenir de morceau d'âme.

Ce fut donc dans un état de grande confusion que Harry retourna à Poudlard pour entamer un nouveau trimestre. Le soir précédant la reprise des cours, il découvrit qu'Antarès était aussi revenue, même si elle paraissait encore sous le choc malgré son comportement qu'elle voulait normal. Lentement, la routine interrompue reprit son cours, Harry enseignant à ses élèves les meilleurs moyens de se défendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle de _La Gazette du sorcier_ vienne perturber ces petites habitudes. Harry faillit s'étrangler dans son jus de citrouille lorsqu'il vit la Une que lui apportait une chouette hulotte.

_GRANDE SCÈNE D'HORREUR HIER À LIVERPOOL_

_LE MAÎTRE DES OMBRES A FRAPPÉ_

_DE NOMBREUX MORTS_

_C'est un spectacle digne des horreurs les plus barbares. Hier soir, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, un millier de sorciers, et au moins autant de Moldus, sont morts un massacre sans précédent dans la ville de Liverpool. Certaines sources évoquent même une « boucherie à ne rien envier aux Walpurgis. ». Nos envoyés spéciaux nous informent qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une attaque de l'Armée des Ombres survenue lorsque la plupart des habitants d'un quartier en plein cœur de la ville se préparait à aller se coucher. _

_Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête qui nous sont parvenus, les Moldus auraient été les premières victimes, suivis rapidement par les sorciers sortis se défendre. Des témoignages de survivants font état de « cadavres affreusement mutilés et défigurés », provoquant des évanouissements. « C'était horrible, avec du sang partout, une odeur à vous faire vomir » déclare Keith Dent, une sorcière de cinquante-cinq ans._

_Le Maître des Ombres serait le seul responsable de cet acte inqualifiable. Selon un premier rapport du Bureau des Aurors, le massacre des Moldus serait dû à des Manticores, des Nundus et des Acromentules. Il apparaît que des Moldus soient intervenus pour tuer les sorciers, avant que les créatures ne finissent le travail. Aucune trace du Maître des Ombres ou de ses sbires n'a été retrouvé pour le moment. Une chose est cependant sûre : si les rumeurs affirmant qu'il est l'instigateur du conflit se confirment, le Maître semble avoir son propre camp dans cette guerre._

_Les dégâts matériels sont démesurés : le quartier a été entièrement détruit, les rares bâtiments encore debout menacent de s'écrouler à tout moment. Le chaos qui règne dans la ville a fait de nombreuses victimes dans les deux camps. Le Ministre de la Magie exorte aux sorciers résidant à Liverpool de « quitter immédiatement la ville pour leur propre sécurité. ». Le bilan sévère n'est pas encore établi d'après certaines sources, et le nombre de blessés n'est pas encore connu. L'attaque ayant eu lieu dans un quartier résidentiel, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il atteigne des chiffres astronomiques. Plus de la moitié des victimes sont des enfants ou des femmes. On déplore, entre autres, la disparition d'une équipe de protection locale. Les créatures n'ont laissé aucune trace de leur présence, mais le Ministère, persuadé que les Nundus auraient eu recours à leur souffle mortel, a conseillé à quiconque d'éviter la zone._

_Aucune équipe d'Oubliators n'a été déployée pour le moment et le Ministre Gwenvael n'a fait aucun commentaire sur une rencontre avec le Premier Ministre Moldu. « Compte tenu des circonstances, je suis très mal vu chez lui. Je préfère éviter d'envenimer les choses. » a-t-il simplement répondu. Nous vous tiendrons informés des éventuelles nouvelles aussi longtemps que possible… (Suite page 2, 3, 4 et 8)._

Harry était horrifié. L'attaque semblait avoir été si soudaine qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune chance aux habitants du quartier. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait eu lieu à proximité d'un centre d'accueil pour sorciers : le responsable de l'attaque était tout indiqué aux yeux des Moldus. Le Maître des Ombres avait donc bel et bien envie de voir les deux mondes s'entretuer.

Le doute envahit Harry : Rénatus ne l'avait pas informé de cette attaque. Pourquoi ? Harry se leva et se précipita vers son bureau. Une fois arrivé, il se présenta devant sa cheminée, prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta sur le feu. Les flammes devinrent vertes. Il se mit à genoux et déclara distinctement :

« Bureau du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. »

Se laissant porter par le tourbillon de flammes vertes, il garda ses yeux fermés jusqu'à sentir l'allure ralentir. Hermione lui apparut, assise dans son bureau, lisant une note.

« Hermione ! appela Harry. »

Celle-ci sursauta et regarda machinalement vers la porte. Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et lorsqu'elle le repéra, Hermione se précipita à sa rencontre, se mettant à genoux pour pouvoir discuter. Les traits tirés de son visage trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Pourquoi je n'ai eu aucune information sur l'attaque de Liverpool ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton abrupt sans préavis. On aurait pu organiser une défense. Je te l'avais dit, on ne pouvait pas…

— Rénatus ne m'a prévenue que cinq minutes avant l'attaque ! se défendit-elle avec dépit. Le délai était bien trop court pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit : le temps de réunir une équipe et de l'envoyer, c'était déjà fini. L'attaque n'a duré que dix minutes ! Quand ils sont arrivés, l'Armée des Ombres était déjà en train de se replier.

— Ça ne change rien ! s'entêta Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appris uniquement ce matin par _La Gazette _?

— J'étais chez moi lorsque j'ai reçu le message de Rénatus ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton incisif. Je ne pouvais pas perdre du temps à prévenir tout le Ministère ! J'ai juste eu le temps de prévenir Dean de mettre en place une équipe et Gwenvael de préparer un communiqué. Crois bien que lorsque je leur ai sorti cette information de nulle part, ils ont eu des soupçons. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Hermione, qui se retourna. Après un dernier regard à Harry, elle se releva et se précipita pour aller ouvrir, tandis que son ami disparaissait dans un volute d'étincelles. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à Poudlard quelques instants plus tard, Harry constata à sa montre qu'il était en retard pour son prochain cours.

Fulminant contre sa confiance mal placée, il se promit qu'il ferait payer à Rénatus ce décalage. Il était improbable que son demi-frère ait été mis dans la confidence d'une attaque de cette ampleur seulement dix minutes avant que le Maître ne la lance. Cela demandait une logistique importante, lourde. Rénatus s'était joué d'eux.

Pendant le courant du mois de Janvier, la ville de Liverpool avait été évacuée, aussi bien par les sorciers que par les Moldus, mais aucune autre nouvelle sordide ne vient noircir les pages de la presse. Le bilan final s'élevait à plusieurs milliers de morts, les germes des Nundus s'étant répandus dans toute la ville. Toutefois, la guerre semblait être entrée dans une phase d'accalmie, Poudlard n'ayant subi qu'un raid de faible ampleur. À en croire Dean, qui vint pour une réunion de l'AD, les Moldus regroupaient leurs forces au sud.

Le mois de Février arriva, avec sa neige et son vent glacial. Il faisait si froid dans le château, que les elfes durent allumer toutes les chandelles et toutes les cheminées. Le matin du premier jeudi du mois, Harry fut réveillé par des coups sur sa porte. Encore endormi, il réalisa que sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité : l'aube n'était pas encore levée. Sentant que quelque chose de grave se tramait, Harry se précipita à la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit. Son fils l'attendait sur le seuil.

« Papa, Mr Thomas nous a demandé de tous nous rendre à Londres le plus vite possible !

— Londres ? s'étonna Harry, encore dans le pâté. Mais Poudlard…

— C'est un ordre ! insista James. Le Maître des Ombres va attaquer la ville avec tout ce qu'il a sous son contrôle ! Le Ministre a demandé à tous les Aurors de venir en renfort sur le champ ! Je ne pense pas que Poudlard soit en danger. On a repéré des mouvements des Moldus qui convergent vers la ville. On va droit à un massacre. Tout le monde est réquisitionné.

— Mais, mes cours… Je ne peux pas…, balbutia Harry, déconcerté par la nouvelle.

— Papa ! Le message est clair : abandonnez toute activité en cours et rendez-vous à Londres.

— Très bien, je me prépare et j'arrive, céda Harry devant le ton pressant de son fils. Comment s'y rend-t-on ?

— Transplanage, mais Mr Thomas a dit de prendre nos balais au cas où. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tous les sorciers affectés à Poudlard franchirent les grilles du portail et transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent à Londres au point de rencontre établi au préalable par Dean, qui se précipita vers Harry aussitôt qu'il les vit.

« Enfin vous voilà ! gratifia-t-il. On a eu un renseignement cette nuit : l'attaque devrait commencer au lever du soleil, c'est-à-dire dans une demi-heure.

— Quel est le plan ? s'enquit Harry.

— On ignore encore quelle est la cible exact, admit Dean qui n'aimait pas ce détail. On va séparer nos effectif pour couvrir et protéger l'ensemble des points vitaux de Londres. Une fois l'attaque localisée, on se regroupe et on repousse tout présence hostile en dehors de la ville. On ne veut pas une autre Liverpool.

— A-t-on une idée de ce que le Maître va envoyer cette fois-ci ? interrogea James.

— Pas dans les détails, mais il semblerait qu'il ne fera pas l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. L'Armée des Ombres sera au grand complet. Harry, tu es chargé de King's Cross. Tu prends avec toi un quart de nos effectifs et tu pars là-bas tout de suite.

— Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, on va crouler sous le nombre, souligna Harry. Il nous faut plus de monde.

— Il n'y a pas plus de monde, rétorqua Dean avec impatience. Les directives de Gwenvael sont claires : pas de prisonnier. On attaque à vue, aucune restriction de magie. »

Harry émit un léger grognement, n'appréciant pas l'idée d'avoir une guerre totale dans les rue de Londres. Laissant Dean retourner à l'organisation des défense, il alla chercher l'équipe qui lui avait été affectée. Parmi les Aurors, il y avait Scorpius, Jackson et Rutherford. Après avoir briefé tout le monde, ils transplanèrent à King's Cross. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes à Harry pour comprendre que si le Maître des Ombres frappait ici, ils courraient tout droit à une nouvelle hécatombe : une centaine de personnes se pressait déjà sur les quais.

« Bien, on se disperse et on se planque jusqu'à l'ouverture des hostilités, indiqua-t-il à la cinquantaine de sorcier l'accompagnant. Les Moldus ne doivent pas savoir qu'on est ici, évitez tout contact. Vous connaissez les règles d'engagement, donc au moindre signe, vos envoyez un signal pour que les autres viennent en soutien le temps que les renforts arrivent.

— Mais Mr Potter, intervint Jackson, les Moldus vont…

— Quand il sera temps de se défendre, les Moldus seront le cadet de nos soucis, coupa Harry. Protégez ceux en danger immédiat, mais ne mettez pas votre propre vie en danger, est-ce bien clair ? Londres a besoin de chacun de vous. Je veux dix pour couvrir la voie 9 ¾, trente pour couvrir l'entrée de la gare et les autres patrouillent dans la gare. Scorpius, tu prends le commandement de la voie, Rutherford, l'entrée de la gare. Je m'occupe de la dernière équipe… Bon courage à tous, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation. »

Chacun alla à son poste. Harry se plongea dans la foule pour se mêler aux Moldus. L'attente fut longue mais l'attaque survint sans prévenir. Trois Acromentules, suivies de cinq Griffons entèrent tambours battant dans la gare, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur. Malheureusement, ce fut une Moldue d'une vingtaine d'années qui fut la première à voir les créatures débarquer. Son cri perçant prit Harry par surprise, pensant que les verres de ses lunettes allaient se fendre sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe de Rutherford, Harry constata que celle-ci était déjà submergée, les créatures étant épaulées par trois sorciers. Dix minutes plus tard, les militaires Moldus se joignirent à la bataille, ajoutant une couche supplémentaire au chaos déjà ambiant. La panique gagnait les passants lorsqu'un Eruptif surgit de la rue et fonça tête baissée vers le groupe de Rutherford.

« Attention ! tenta de prévenir Harry qui se précipitait vers la bataille. «

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et l'Eruptif entra en contact avec un pilier, provoquant une explosion qui souffla tout le hall d'entrée. Les Moldus à l'extérieur furent repoussés comme des fétus de paille, ceux à l'intérieur furent projetés sur les murs. Les trains sortirent de leur emplacement et écrasèrent les personnes à proximité. Harry utilisa un sortilège du Bouclier pour amoindrir les effets de l'explosion, mais il fut tout de même projeté sur quelques mètres. Il se releva péniblement et constata aussitôt que toute la structure avait été fragilisée et était sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Il faut faire évacuer ces Moldus ! aboya-t-il à son équipe. »

Son beuglement attira une Acromentule qui se précipita vers lui. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, Harry utilisa un des piliers au sol pour l'écraser. Sans vérifier si cela avait fonctionné, il courut vers l'épicentre de l'explosion et découvrit le cadavre d'un griffon gisant sur le sol, mort brûlé. Harry trouva Rutherford, avec une dizaine de sorciers.

« Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— On a perdu les deux tiers de nos gars, déplora Rutherford, un filet de sang coulant de son oreille droite. Par contre, les Moldus ont été décimés ou ne sont plus dans le périmètre. »

Soudain, le dernier Griffon surgit vers eux, ses pattes griffues en avant. Harry évita les coups avec aisance, mais l'Auror derrière lui ne fut pas aussi rapide et une énorme entaille apparut sur son torse. Il s'écroula et fut agité par ses derniers spasmes de vie avant de s'immobiliser dans son sang. Scorpius arriva en renfort alors que le Griffon attaquait de nouveau, mais Rutherford l'écrasa avec un bloc de béton de plusieurs tonnes.

« Où sont passés les autres ? s'alarma Scorpius.

— Un Griffon a été tué dans l'explosion, annonça Harry. L'autre a été écrasé et une Acromentule devrait se trouver sous ce qui reste de ce pilier.

— On en a tué une en traversant le hall, révéla le fils de Malefoy, la respiration halletante. Où est la dernière ? »

En guise de réponse, un énorme fracas se fit entendre derrière eux. Harry se retourna brusquement et eut le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'araignée. En se relevant, il comprit qu'elle avait dû tomber d'un des murs car cinq sorciers étaient morts écrasés. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il lança un Sortilège de la Mort sur le monstre qui s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna vers lui mais une poutre métallique lui sectionnant le corps au niveau de l'abdomen. Un coup d'œil rapide au plafond lui apprit que le toit commençait à s'effondrer

« ON SE REPLIE ! hurla Rutherford. TOUS À L'EXTÉRIEUR ! »

Tous les sorciers encore en vie se précipitèrent vers la sortie, alors que le toit s'écroula sur les quais. Certains Moldus, miraculeusement indemnes, eurent la même idée et coururent vers la sortie. Lorsque tous furent hors de portée de la charpente, les sorciers et les Moldus se toisèrent du regard après avoir repris leur souffle.

Les uns pointaient leur baguette, les autres pointaient ce qu'ils avaient récupéré dans la panique : des barres en fer, des chaises en aluminium… Certains avaient toutefois des armes à feu. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu agir ou parler pour détendre l'atmosphère, un immense éclair lumineux vert frappa les Moldus, qui s'effondrèrent. Harry resta interloqué, sous le choc de l'attaque aussi soudaine et dévastatrice. Tous les Moldus gisaient au sol, sans bouger, morts.

Harry regarda sur sa droite et vit une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées se diriger vers leur groupe de survivant. Une des silhouettes se détachait des autres, avançant d'un pas triomphant, menant ses disciples d'un pas conquérant. Le Maître des Ombres et ses partisans marchaient sur King's Cross. Le Maître portait une longue robe d'un blanc immaculé qui contrastait fortement avec les robes noires des sorciers de son Armée. Une capuche dont les contours étaient brodés d'or lui couvrait le visage.

« Sorts à volonté ! hurla Harry. »

Le combat commença aussitôt. Chacun envoya un sortilège qui en percuta un autre, ou fut dévié, et alla se perdre sur un des immeubles. Le tout formait un enchevêtrement multicolore, donnant à la scène un aspect presque psychédélique.

« _Stupefix _! _Petrificus Totalus _! _Impedimenta _! lança simultanément Harry. »

Deux de ses sortilèges atteignirent leur cible et le combat pencha bientôt en faveur du Ministère, lorsque certains Aurors se décidèrent à utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort. Harry pouvait distinguer une vingtaine de cadavres au sol, allongés parfois dans des positions étranges. Bientôt il ne restait plus qu'une seule silhouette : le Maître des Ombres. Le combat cessa, mais tous les sorciers encore présents pointaient leur baguette dans sa direction, l'encerclant de toute part. Harry s'avança d'un pas prudent.

« Vous êtes cerné, Maître, prévint-il. Rendez-vous ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous neutraliser par la force.

— Tu devras me tuer, Potter ! provoqua le Maître d'une voix gutturale. Tes Aurors ne m'arrêteront pas, et il est hors de question que je me rende.

— Comme vous voudrez ! Scorpius, prend deux de tes hommes et capturez-le ! »

Scorpius s'avança, suivi d'une femme et d'un homme de petite taille, leur baguette prête à l'emploi. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Maître, ce dernier abaissa son arme, en signe de soumission. Harry eut un léger sourire, la guerre serait bientôt terminée et il pourrait retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner, non pour le protéger. Cependant, un signal d'alarme retentit dans un coin de sa tête, très vite confirmé par son instinct. Il fut pris d'assaut par un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop facile. Scorpius se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de la cape lorsque Harry comprit d'om provenait cette sensation : le Maître des Ombres le toisait du regard, un léger sourire narquois dessiné sur le bas de son visage.

« Att… »

Mais Harry ne put finir son avertissement. Un immense éclair d'une magnifique couleur blanche frappa le sol à trois reprises, touchant Scorpius et les deux sorciers, qui s'écroulèrent sous le choc. Le Maître releva sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide :

« _SECTUMSEMPRA _! »

Des entailles apparurent sur tout le corps du Maître, empourprant sa cape blanche. Dans un dernier sourire, il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui que des traces de sang. Rutherford se précipita vers les trois corps, Harry sur ses talons. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres sorciers du Ministère transplanèrent et Dean se précipita vers Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'épouvanta-t-il en constatant le carnage autour de lui.

— Le Maître des Ombres en personne est venu, Dean, informa Harry. Il nous a échappé de peu. L'attaque a été plus violente que prévue. Et vous ?

— Rien. Juste des sorciers de seconde main, révéla le Directeur des Aurors, soucieux. Pourquoi se concentrer ici ?

— Sans doute pensait-il pouvoir couper toute retraite de Poudlard, si on voulait le faire évacuer par train, proposa Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète… Dean, c'est comme s'il avait sur que je serai là, comme s'il m'avait attendu.

— D'autres équipes ont été sévèrement touchées aussi, fit observer Dean. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, si telle était sa véritable cible. Le Maître, où est-il ?

— Transplané. Mais avant de partir il a fait ça, ajouta Harry en désignant Scorpius. »

Lorsqu'il reconnut les traits du dernier Malefoy, Dean ne put cacher son amertume et détourna le regard accablé qu'il portait à Harry. James arrivait à son tour et se précipita vers son ami. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés, le bout de ses doigts noirci, ses chaussures avaient été brûlées, mais son corps était presque intact.

Le constat était pourtant indéniable : Scorpius avait été tué, foudroyé par l'éclair du Maître. James hurla à la mort sur l'épaule de son père.

10


	20. Chapter 20 Forces du Mal

Chapitre 20 Forces du Mal

La mort de Scorpius fut difficilement vécue par James, qui se referma sur lui-même et n'adressa plus la parole à quiconque. Le lendemain de l'attaque de King's Cross, Harry dû affronter la déception de Gwenvael qui voyait en la fuite du Maître des Ombres tout sauf une réussite. Même si tous ses coéquipiers l'avaient félicité, et même remercié, d'avoir minimiser les pertes, il se présenta à Poudlard avec une sentiment d'injustice. Cela se ressentit sur ses cours du vendredi, où il se contenta de faire prendre des notes à ses élèves, récitant son cours d'une voix morne. Il accueillit le week-end avec enthousiasme et en profita pour se rendre au Trois Balais et se servir un Whiskey Pur Feu. Il entamait le second lorsque Neville fit son apparition à son tour.

« Salut Harry ! alpagua-t-il lorsqu'il le repéra.

— Salut Neville, accueillit Harry avec moins de conviction.

— C'était vraiment aussi horrible que le dit le journal ? s'enquit Neville en comprenant l'origine des tourments de son ami.

— Peut-être pas autant qu'à Liverpool, admit Harry, mais la gare s'est effondrée sur des dizaines de personnes. Les trains en ont écrasé un bon nombre aussi. On est passé à deux doigts de capturer le Maître, mais il nous a filé entre les doigts et tué le fils de Malefoy.

— Je suis désolé, Harry.

— Hannah a-t-elle entendue des choses au Chaudron ? interrogea Harry en buvant une lampée.

— Pas pour le moment, avoua Neville. Vois le bon côté des choses, vous avez bien clairsemé les rangs de l'Armée des Ombres, non ?

— Pas autant que le laisse suggérer _La Gazette_. La majorité des sorciers que nous avons sont des jeunes, à peine diplômés de Poudlard. De la chair à canon sacrifiable. On avait réussi à capturer seulement un vrai membre de l'Armée des Ombres, mais il est mort hier soir. »

Neville ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Comprenant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la discussion, il décida de changer de sujet et partagea son avis sur les différents élèves pendant les deux heures suivantes. Toutefois, alors que l'après-midi tirait déjà sur sa fin, Harry se leva et alla payer sa note avant de retourner au château, laissant un Neville désemparée devant l'abattement de son ami.

Les Moldus reprirent leurs assauts sur Poudlard pendant le mois de Février, n'hésitant pas à lancer un raid par semaine. Les défenses les repoussaient à chaque fois, mais ils revenaient de plus en plus nombreux. L'inévitable se produisit et au cours d'escarmouches au sol, les premiers blessés puis les premières victimes se comptabilisèrent du côté des sorciers. Le constat était le même dans tout le pays : les Moldus multipliaient les attaques, ne visant pas forcément des zones peuplées de sorciers.

Le mois de apporta la pluie sur Poudlard, qui remplit le lac, toujours loin de son niveau normal. Les élèves, quant à eux, se trouvaient repoussés dans leurs derniers retranchements alors que les cours de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus poussés. Lorsqu'il jugea que ses septième année maîtrisaient les moyens de se défendre, Harry décida qu'il était temps de les initier au-delà de la simple théorie des Forces du Mal.

« Je suis fier des progrès de cette classe, félicita-t-il. Tous, vous êtes parvenus à surmonter les difficultés qui se dressaient devant vous. Cependant, vous devez comprendre qu'une situation de combat ne sera jamais comme un cours. Je vous ai expliqué ce que vous pourrez affronter, mais vous n'y avez encore jamais fait face. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces directives, mais le Ministre de la Magie me demande de vous enseigner ces méthodes.

— Mais, monsieur, vous aviez dit que la Magie Noire était dangereuse, intervint un élève.

— Je ne retire pas les avertissements que j'ai émis, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je rechigne à vous apprendre cette branche de la magie. Le Ministère a toutefois raison : si vous voulez être capable de vous défendre, vous devez savoir les différentes formes que peuvent prendre les Forces du Mal. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera une démonstration. Soyez attentifs et, surtout, prenez des notes détaillées. »

Harry se leva de son bureau et s'approcha d'une armoire d'où il sortit une dizaine d'araignées, de la taille d'une tarentule. Harry plongea sa main et en attrapa une. Il l'immobilisa et la posa sur sa table.

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, la Magie Noire peut prendre des formes très diverses, qui peuvent parfois paraître inoffensives aux premiers abords. Certains sortilèges ne nécessitent pas une grande connaissance, ni une grande maîtrise de la magie, et peuvent être utilisés par n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas la difficulté qui rend la Magie Noire dangereuse, ce sont les motivations qui l'animent, même si elles peuvent vous être inconnues.

« Ce premier sortilège est une parfaite illustration de cet aspect. Il ne vous faudrait que quelques minutes pour le maîtriser, et pourtant il peut s'avérer très dangereux, voire mortel. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent le contre-sort et les remèdes traditionnels ne fonctionnent pas. Mrs Pomfresh elle-même aurait bien du mal à vous soigner si quelqu'un vous le lançait, vous passerait plusieurs jours à l'Infirmerie. Bien sûr, une fois que vous le maîtrisez, vous pourrez amoindrir ou empirer ses effets, améliorer votre précision. Attention, _Sectumsempra _! »

Aussitôt des entailles apparurent sur le corps de l'araignée, faisant jaillir son sang blanc. Ses pattes s'affaissèrent et elle se mit à convulser violemment. Harry releva sa baguette et marmonna quelques paroles. Les plaies disparurent ainsi que le sang. L'araignée se remit péniblement sur ses pattes. Plusieurs élèves avaient lâché des cris de dégoût. Harry se retourna face à eux.

« Voici les effets de ce sortilège si vous ne le maîtrisez pas. Votre cible se vide de son sang et peut finir par en mourir. C'est sous cette forme qu'il est le plus meurtrier, mais aussi le moins propre, le moins efficace. Ce maléfice n'est pas fait en premier lieu pour tuer, mais pour affaiblir, blesser votre ennemi. Ce sont là les motivations derrière ce maléfice et qui le rendent dangereux, et même s'il n'est pas soumis à une législation spécifique, il n'en reste pas moins de la Magie Noire et tombe donc sous le couvert d'interdiction.

— Monsieur, quelle forme prend-t-il lorsqu'on le maîtrise ? interrogea une élève.

— _Sectumsempra _! lança-t-il comme réponse. »

Cette fois-ci, toutes les pattes de l'araignée furent sectionnées au niveau de la dernière articulation. Le sang jaillit de nouveau, mais l'araignée ne convulsait pas. Au contraire, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle venait de perdre son seul moyen de locomotion. Les élèves poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

« Voilà la forme que prend le Sectumsempra lorsqu'on le maîtrise. Plus propre, plus efficace, mais tout aussi dangereux, voire même mortel. Dans le cas de cette araignée, il est impossible de soigner ses pattes sans l'aide du contre-sort, elle mourra donc de faim, et non à cause de la perte de son sang. Vous noterez à ce sujet que le sang ne jaillit pas autant que lors de mon précédent essai. C'est le signe d'une utilisation maîtrisée : non seulement vous pouvez infliger des blessures à votre adversaire, mais vous pourrez décider de leur gravité, de leur étendue. »

Harry se retourna et ramassa l'araignée qu'il reposa avec ses camarades. Puis il en attrapa une autre qu'il posa sur la table. Il l'immobilisa à son tour puis se retourna vers ses élèves. Tous se demandaient ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à la prochaine araignée.

« Tout comme le Sectumsempra, la Magie Noire regorge de maléfices qui s'avèrent être des sortilèges détournés de leur motivation d'origine, de leur finalité, expliqua Harry en balayant sa classe du regard. De par sa nature destructrice et tentatrice, la Magie Noire les rendra plus puissants, plus facile à maîtriser. Il existe cependant certains sorts qui, par essence, ont été créé de la Magie Noire…

— Les Sortilèges Impardonnables, proposa un élève dans un murmure.

— Exactement, acquiesça-t-il. Comme vous le savez, l'utilisation de l'un d'eux sur un autre humains pouvait vous envoyer à Azkaban pour le reste de votre existence. Les règlementations ont changé dans le contexte actuel, mais ne vous leurrez pas : leur utilisation vient puiser au plus profond des ténèbres qui habitent ce monde. Ils nous donnent l'illusion du pouvoir, de la puissance, de la grandeur, mais ils ne sont rien d'autres que l'incarnation de l'horreur.

« Je vais commencer avec le plus facile à maîtriser : le Sortilège de l'Imperium. Beaucoup questionnent son appartenance à cette trinité, mais vous devait bien garder à l'esprit que comme les autres, il peut commettre des dommages considérables, mais moins visibles. _Impero _! »

L'araignée se mit aussitôt à faire des petits bonds, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval, puis elle se mit à faire des cabrioles la menant au bord de la table, aux pieds desquelles une bassine d'eau apparut. Sans la moindre hésitation, l'araignée prit son élan puis effectua un magnifique plongeon, en faisant un superbe salto avant de faire plusieurs vrilles sur elle-même. Elle entra dans l'eau sans produire la moindre éclaboussure, puis resta au fond, sans bouger. Harry releva sa baguette et l'araignée remonta à la surface, le ventre en l'air. Plusieurs filles émirent un cri d'horreur.

« Un contrôle total. Une désinhibition absolue. Avec l'Imperium, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez à votre cible, elle n'a plus aucune maîtrise d'elle-même. Cette araignée s'est noyée _d'elle-même_. Lorsque vous êtes sous l'effet de ce sortilège, votre corps est capable de surpasser ses limites biologiques. Ou échouer. Ce qui rend ce sortilège aussi horrible, c'est que la victime est dépourvue de toute emprise sur ses actions, mais elle reste consciente tout au long. C'est comme si vous assistiez comme un spectateur extérieur à votre propre dégradation.

« Si je prends l'un de vous et le forces à plonger dans le lac, votre corps s'exécuterait d'une façon semi-consciente. Vous réagirez, même en sachant que c'est dangereux. Si je vous ordonne de rester sous l'eau, vous resteriez sous l'eau aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Une heure s'il m'en chante, et cela même si votre instinct vous pousse à remonter à la surface. Vous assisteriez à votre propre noyade sans la possibilité d'agir.

« Ce sortilège est souvent utilisé pour contrôler un ennemi, avoir un espion au sein du camp adverse sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il faut une très bonne observation pour reconnaître quelqu'un soumise à l'Imperium, car l'utilisateur n'a pas besoin de connaître sa cible. Il lui suffit de dire agir normalement, et elle agira normalement, interagira normalement avec son entourage sans dévier de ses habitudes sociales.

« Bien sûr, il est possible d'y résister, mais cela requiert une grande force morale : le secret réside dans la volonté. Vous devez surpasser celle de votre ensorceleur, ce qui explique pourquoi l'Imperium est utilisé sur les personnes faibles, ou alors exécuté par des Mages Noirs aux grands pouvoirs. »

Harry sortit l'araignée de la bassine, la posa sur son bureau, puis il alla en chercher une autre qu'il posa juste à côté. L'araignée alla voir sa camarade, mais revint vite au milieu de la table. Les élèves furent moins empressés qu'avant.

« Le sortilège que vous allez voir fait appel à la cruauté la plus ignoble. _Endoloris _! »

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent aussitôt. Elle se renversa sur le dos, ses appendices s'agitant en l'air. Ses pinces produisaient un cliquetis terrifiant. On ressentait la douleur qui la transperçait de part en part. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa classe, Harry nota que plusieurs des élèves avaient du mal à soutenir une telle scène. Il leva sa baguette et on sentit le soulagement dans l'animal, même si son corps était encore agité de soubresauts. Il la rangea avec les autres.

« Aucun autre moyen connu ne permet de produire une peine aussi intolérable pour l'organisme. Chacun de vos nerfs est mis à vif, excité, surchargé. Le centre de la douleur de votre cerveau est submergé par tant d'information que des dommages irréversibles peuvent s'y produire et se répandre. Certaines victimes en ont perdu la raison de façon permanente et irréversible, devenant incapable de reconnaître leur propre famille.

« Nous avons tous un jour souhaité faire souffrir le martyr à une autre personne qui nous avait blessé. C'est un sentiment humain, qui forge notre caractère. Pas le Doloris. C'est un exutoire pour certains, un jeu pour d'autres. Un moyen facile, rapide, de décharger son fiel sur une autre personne et refuser de surmonter sa propre peine. Pour parvenir à le maîtriser, vous devez éprouver une haine si profonde, si effervescente, qu'elle finira par vous détruire.

« Avec un tel outil, il devient facile d'obtenir des informations. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, c'est votre volonté, surpassant la haine de votre adversaire, qui vous sauvera. Toutefois, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'Imperium, cela demande une force morale bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes condamnés, mais plus longtemps vous ferez durer la torture, plus l'énergie requise pour surmonter cette haine vous videra de votre vitalité. Vous pouvez en ressortir, mais avec de graves séquelles, irréversibles.

— Professeur… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé aux parents du professeur Londubat ? interrogea une élève avec hésitation.

— Oui, admit Harry après un silence. Ils ont été victime du Doloris, à leur propre dépens. Personne ne peut vraiment imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu éprouver, ni la force qui leur a fallu pour ne pas céder.

— Ils dissimulaient une information ? On les a torturés pour ça ? s'interloqua un autre élève.

— Non, ils ne cachaient aucune information. Ils disaient la vérité et l'ont répété avec toute leur conviction. Malheureusement… les responsables attendaient une autre réponse et ont donc persévéré jusqu'à ce que Frank et Alice Londubat perdent la raison pour toujours. »

Alors qu'il prenait une autre araignée et la posait sur la table, le reste de la classe demeura dans un silence presque religieux, sous le choc de l'étendue de la Magie Noire. Ils pensaient avoir tout vu et appris pendant les cours, mais la démonstration se montrait bien plus effrayante que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Harry resta quelques secondes la baguette pointée vers l'araignée, qui ne semblait pas intéressée par le cadavre de sa camarade, essayant de concentrer ses forces. Il n'avait fait ce sortilège qu'à trois reprises : deux fois pour essayer de le maîtriser et une troisième fois lorsqu'il avait tenté de repousser le Nundu que Rénatus avait lâché lors de son attaque de Poudlard. Même s'il le maîtrisait, à chaque fois qu'il l'employait, quelque chose dans ses entrailles le titillait, comme une décharge d'électricité statique.

Le frémissement qui parcourut les rang indiqua à Harry que les élèves savaient ce qui allai survenir. Aussi, il ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps.

« _Avada Kedavra _! »

L'effet fut immédiat : l'araignée s'écroula au moment où le jet de lumière verte la toucha. Une immense bourrasque de vent souffla sur la salle, faisant voler les morceaux de parchemins. Au même instant, un sensation désagréable se répandit dans con corps, comme à chaque qu'il y avait recourt et devait se concentrer sur ce visage pour canaliser toute sa haine. Les filles poussèrent un cri strident tandis que les garçons regardèrent avec effroi. Personne n'était en mesure de prendre des notes, tétanisé par la brusquerie de la mort.

« Le Sortilège de la Mort. Rapide, simple, efficace à tous les coups. Une mort instantanée qui ne laisse aucune autre trace que celle de votre cadavre. Il s'agit sans doute d'un des sortilèges les plus puissants jamais découverts, si puissant qu'il est capable de laisser votre empreinte magique sur votre victime plusieurs heures après sa mort. Aucun autre sortilège ne peut être identifié de la sorte à l'heure actuelle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en quoi son utilisation est une abomination. Pour être efficace, l'Avada Kedavra requiert une grande puissance magique, mais surtout, vous devez vouloir la mort de votre cible au plus profond de votre être. Ce sortilège vient puiser dans votre noirceur la plus profonde, une noirceur que vous laissez jaillir, exploser, et dont l'effet est de déchirer votre âme. C'est pour cela que le Sortilège de la Mort est, à ce jour, le seul moyen connu pour parvenir à la création d'un Horcruxe, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

« Au-delà de la noirceur qui l'habite, l'Avada Kedavra fait appel à toute votre magie. Chaque cellule de votre corps est impliquée, toutes doivent canaliser le flux magique dans votre organisme pour développer la puissance nécessaire. En rompant ainsi la vie d'un individu, vous briser la barrière de la magie et y puisait directement l'énergie nécessaire. C'est un acte contre-nature, une atrocité. Ce Sortilège est l'essence même de la Magie Noire.

« Bien sûr, à votre niveau, vous serez sans doute incapable de l'exécuter correctement. Parce que vous serez incapable de briser cette barrière, ni d'expérimenter un tel désir de mort chez vos camarades, même ceux que vous n'appréciez pas. L'Avada Kedavra fait appel à quelque chose de si viscéral que vous ne pouvait vous en défaire, mais de simple sentiments superficiels ne suffisent pas à le rendre efficace. Toutefois, prenez garde : il existe un zone de flou dans laquelle vous ne ressentirez pas la haine nécessaire, qui ne peut être factice ou feinte, mais vous parviendrez à briser la barrière.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cas ? interrogea une élève.

— Vous vous mettez en danger, expliqua Harry. Vous mettez votre propre vie en danger, car en brisant la barrière du flux magique, vous exposez votre organisme à de la magie brute en quantité phénoménale. Si vous n'êtes pas préparés, vous risquez tout simplement de vous brûler à la magie : la profusion de magie surcharge votre organisme et vous mourrez. Pire, votre cible ne sera pas tuée sur le coup mais connaître un sortilège pire que la mort puisqu'elle sera plongée dans un état végétatif permanant et succombera aux séquelles des blessures de son organisme après une longue et terrible agonie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arrive à cette araignée.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne maîtrise pas l'Avada Kedavra, avoua Harry en regardant ses élèves. Je suis incapable de faire appel à une telle haine, surtout pour une démonstration en classe. Pour briser la barrière et attiser mes émotions, j'ai recours à un subterfuge, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le rendre efficace. Je risque ma vie à chaque fois, et seule ma grande puissance magique permet de résister au flux qui se déverse en moi à chaque fois.

— Professeur ? intervint une élève. Vous avez dit que l'Avada Kedavra était efficace à tous les coups. Pourtant, vous êtes l'Immortel, vous y avez survécu plusieurs fois. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent avec avidité vers Harry. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire désabusé face à une telle situation. Il s'y était attendu, et savait que la question reviendrait avec les autres classes. Sa légende était connue de tous, lui-même avait déjà plaisanté sur le fait d'être désormais une page de cours de Binns. Après avoir jugé la classe, Harry accepta de leur dévoiler une part de la vérité. Après tout, ses enfants avaient besoin d'espoir s'ils devaient affronter l'Armée des Ombres.

« Vous avez raison, je suis le seul à avoir survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, et plusieurs fois. Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, le sortilège fait appel à l'essence même de la Magie Noire, puisant son énergie dans le flux magique. Autrement dit, c'est de la magie pure, c'est ce qui le rend si puissant, dévastateur et le rend impossible à contrer.

« À moins de faire appel à la même forme de magie, révéla Harry. Par deux fois, c'est la magie du Priori Incantatum et des baguettes qui m'a sauvé. Deux baguettes sœurs, ou des baguettes partageant une même allégeance, ne peuvent prendre le dessus sur l'autre, même si leurs propriétaires les forcent à se battre. Dans ce genre de situation, si vous utilisez une baguette dont vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire, le sortilège peut même se retourner contre vous. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jedusor, c'est ainsi que je l'ai vaincu et que j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

« Une fois, j'ai été sauvé car le sortilège a été intercepté. C'est la méthode la plus efficace, même si elle ne garantit pas les résultats. Ça ne fait pas appel à une forme de magie particulière, mais si vous interposé un objet sur la trajectoire sur sortilège, cela peut le dévier ou le ralentir. Si l'objet est suffisamment massif ou lui-même sujet d'un ensorcellement puissant, ça peut même stopper le sortilège. Dans tous les cas, choisissez votre obstacle avec soin, car il sera détruit par la puissance de l'Avada Kedavra.

« Et enfin… ce qui a fait ma légende : ma première victoire contre Jedusor, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Beaucoup se sont posés la question, peu ont trouvé la réponse. Pourtant, celle-ci peut paraître évidente lorsqu'on connaît les évènements de cette terrible nuit. Je vous l'ai expliqué, la seule façon de contrer le Sortilège de la Mort, c'est de faire appel à une forme de magie similaire, tout aussi puissante. Or, qu'elle a été ma première leçon à propos de la Magie Noire et la façon de la vaincre ?

— L'Amour, répondirent plusieurs élèves d'une même voix.

— Exactement, gratifia Harry. L'Amour. C'est une forme de magie très pure et très ancienne qui m'a sauvé de l'Avada Kedavra la première fois. Le sacrifice de ma mère m'a doté d'une protection que même la plus puissante forme de Magie Noire utilisé par le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps n'a pu abattre. Tout comme lors de mon ultime confrontation lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsque Jedusor m'a cru mort, même si d'autres paramètres sont entrés en jeu dans ce cas précis. Cependant, vous pouvez être certains qu'à chaque tentative, l'Avada Kedavra était exécuté à la perfection. D'autres questions ? »

Personne ne se manifesta, perdu dans leurs réflexions personnelles et la contemplation de l'araignée qui succombait en silence. Harry resta lui-même immobile quelques instants, l'image de Bellatrix Lestrange tuant Sirius imprimée dans son esprit. À l'époque, il avait éprouvé une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. C'était la première fois qu'il avait utilisé un Impardonnable, mais il n'avait pas compris ce que cela demandait. Depuis, il avait beau y puiser au plus profond de lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à produire un sortilège assez puissant. Il le savait, il le sentait au fond de lui à chaque fois.

Reprenant ses esprits, et notant que les élèves redevenaient attentifs, il alla chercher une nouvelle araignée, qu'il posa sur la table. Une nouvelle fois, celle-ci gambada avec insouciance, s'approchant du cadavres des deux autres mais sans s'y attarder davantage. Harry l'immobilisa puis traça un cercle sur le bureau, entourant les trois araignées. Enfin, il libéra celle vivante qui reprit son escapade, mais se trouva incapable de franchir la barrière invisible qui avait été dressée. Elle se contenta d'en faire le tour, cherchant sans doute une faille inexistante.

« Très bien. Avec l'Avada Kedavra, nous venons de voir que la Magie Noire permet de briser l'ordre naturel des choses, d'aller à l'encontre du monde qui nous entoure. Et tout comme il existe des moyens de soigner des blessures à l'aide de sortilèges ou de potion, ou d'annuler des maléfices à l'aide de contre-sorts, la Magie Noire peut être utilisée pour transgresser certaines lois sacrée. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué à présent, ces araignées sont plutôt passives et ne s'attaquent pas entre elle, ni ne pratiquent le cannibalisme. »

Harry se retourna vers son bureau et fit des mouvements lents mais compliqués à l'aide de sa baguette. Soudain, les deux araignées mortes se réveillèrent et se mirent avec précaution sur leurs pattes et firent quelques pas. Sans signe avant-coureurs, elles se jetèrent sur la troisième araignée qui essaya de fuir, mais elle fut trop lente.

Bientôt l'araignée qui était morte noyée sauta sur sa congénère et planta profondément ses pinces dans l'abdomen. La deuxième araignée Inferius la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et commença à détacher les pattes de sa victime, qui se débattait avec vigueur pour essayer de s'enfuir, en vain. Les deux araignées s'acharnèrent et la dévorèrent sur place. Plusieurs élèves eurent des cris d'horreurs, ou de dégoûts.

Lorsque les premiers vomissements se firent entendre, les deux araignées redevinrent immobiles, abandonnant la carcasse de la dernière. Harry nettoya la salle de classe d'un coup de baguette magique et se réinstalla à son bureau.

« Si briser la vie est une abomination, il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier la transgression de la mort. Nous avons déjà abordé le sujet des Inferis, mais comme vous avez pu en témoigner, lire un livre ne retranscrit pas la réalité de la chose.

— Les Inferis sont des outils courants pour les Mages Noirs qui parviennent à les créer. Cela leur confère une grande armée jetable et qui peut être sacrifiée sans seconde pensée. Ils peuvent être aussi utilisé comme moyen de défense pour protéger des lieux secrets. Les Inferis aiment les endroits sombres et pourris, et craignent en conséquence la chaleur et la lumière. Mais cela ne les rend pas plus facile à combattre pour autant. Je vous ai appris comment venir à bout d'un Inferius, mais bien souvent ils sont en masse et ne reculent devant rien pour attaquer.

« Un Inferius n'obéit qu'à son maître, son créateur, son enchanteur. Comme ils sont morts, ils n'ont aucune conscience, aucune morale, aucune pensée. Ce ne sont que des outils. C'est dans leur nature de tuer toute forme de vie qu'ils rencontrent, sans distinction. Si vous croisez un ami sous une telle forme, il ne vous reconnaîtra pas et vous essaiera de vous tuer. Très souvent, lorsqu'un Inferius tue une victime, celle-ci vient grossir les rangs de cette armée de morts. Cela fait partie du sortilège qui ensorcèlent ces corps sans vie ».

En démonstration de ses dires, Harry pointa de sa main son bureau où la dernière araignée se mouvait à nouveau et parcourait la zone délimitée avec ses sœurs, en chasse d'une victime. Un léger murmure s'éleva dans la classe, alors qu'il les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

« La Magie Noire permet de déroger à d'autres lois _a priori_ inébranlable de notre monde. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, elle permet de remonter le temp. Je ne pourrais pas vous en faire la démonstration en classe, car pour cela vous devez avoir recourt à un objet d'une grande puissance magique et sujet à des enchantements extrêmement complexes : les Retourneurs de Temps.

— C'est de la Magie Noire ? s'étonna un élève.

— Bien sûr ! C'est la raison pour laquelle ces objets sont si rares et soumis à une réglementation extrêmement poussées. Les Retourneurs violent l'une des lois les plus fondamentales de notre monde, à savoir que le temps est une flèche qui se déroule dans une seule direction. Le temps passe parce que vous en faites l'expérience. Cependant, avec un Retourneur, vous soumettez le temps à votre propre désir en le faisant boucler sur lui-même. Vous revivez les même évènements, vous vous trouvez à deux endroits _en même temps_.

« Le temps est une force puissante dans notre monde. Contrairement à la magie, nous ne sommes pas conçus pour le manipuler à notre guise. Des conséquences terribles se sont produites pour ceux qui s'y sont essayés. Même si vous entrez dans boucle, le temps est immuable, le changer peut provoquer des dégâts au-delà de votre imagination. La matrice même du temps peut se briser et vous vous perdrez dans les méandres sans jamais pouvoir en sortir.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle les Retourneurs de Temps n'ont qu'une plage d'utilisation de quelques heures. Au-delà, même la Magie Noire ne parvient pas à garder le contrôle du temps, qui devient instable, et vous vous exposez à de graves accidents

— Mais à quoi servent-ils alors ? s'enquit un autre élève.

— Comme je l'ai dit, vous pouvez vous retrouver à deux endroits en même temps, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous modifier le cours du temps. Dans certaines… occasions, cela peut s'avérer utile, mais vous devez garder à l'esprit que lorsque vous y avez recours, personne ne doit vous voir, surtout vous-même. »

Les élèves noircissaient avec frénésie leurs parchemins, ne voulant rater aucun des enseignements de leur professeur. Voyant que la fin du cours s'approchait, Harry décida de créer un espace vide devant les pupitres, où il fit apparaître un bloc de granit. Les septième années l'observèrent d'un air intrigué, ne voyant pas ce qu'un rocher pouvait leur apprendre de plus sur la Magie Noire.

« Comme nous avons pu le constater au cours des mois précédents, la Magie Noire a un pouvoir de destruction phénoménal. Cependant, je l'espère pour vous, vous ne serez témoins que d'utilisation très basique de cette forme de magie, visant simplement à accroître les pouvoirs de celui ou celle qui l'utilise. Néanmoins, un Mage Noir n'hésitera pas à faire appel à des sortilèges d'une destruction sans pareil. _Feudeymon _! lança-t-il sur le rocher. »

Aussitôt, une langue de feu jaillit sur le rocher et enveloppa l'armoire. Les élèves reculèrent instinctivement devant la chaleur incroyable qui s'en dégageait. Très vite, ils réalisèrent que le feu n'était pas composé de flammes mais créatures démoniaques aux yeux rouge, qui tentaient de grandir par bourrasque, comme s'ils gonflaient en absorbant et détruisant le rocher. Harry parvenait tant bien que mal à les contenir dans le périmètre qu'il avait dressé, mais lorsqu'il sentit ses forces faiblir, il lança sans hésiter :

« _SPERO PATRONUM _! »

Le cerf argenté jaillit de la baguette et se précipita vers les animaux, qui abandonnèrent ce qui restait du rocher et se jetèrent sur leur nouvelle cible. Leur contact produisit une violente explosion d'énergie qui secoue la salle de classe, faisant voler les livres, les morceaux de parchemins et les plumes. Mais quand tout fut calmé, les animaux de feu avaient disparus, tout comme le cerf argenté. Il ne restait plus rien du rocher, pas même des cendres ou de la poussière. Les élèves reprirent contenance, alors que Harry leur faisait face.

« Le Feudeymon n'est pas exactement un sortilège, expliqua-t-il essoufflé et en sueur. Il s'agit de la substance semi-consciente créé par un désir de destruction avancé. Cette substance est par essence incontrôlable, une fois créée, elle ne va chercher qu'à détruire. C'est de l'opposé magique du Patronus, qui reste la seule substance capable de l'annihiler. En dehors de cela le Feudeymon est capable de détruire absolument tout sur son passage, y comprit les objets protégés par les plus puissants enchantements, ou même des objets ayant été soumis à une Magie Noire avancée, comme les Horcruxes.

— Mais professeur, si on ne peut pas le maîtriser, comment on le contrôle ?

— Il s'agit d'un équilibre que vous devrez trouver vous-même. Une fois que vous commençait à créer un Feudeymon, celui-ci ne va vouloir que détruire ce qu'il y a autour de lui et grandir. Il est très difficile de le contrôler sans entraînement, cela peut mener à votre perte. Moi-même, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai du mal à le contenir et je fois faire appel au Patronus pour le neutraliser. Même chez les Mages Noirs les plus puissants et expérimentés, rares sont ceux qui s'y essayent. »

Les élèves replongèrent dans le silence, terminant de prendre les dernières notes, certains contemplant avec un air dubitatif le lieu où s'était trouvé le rocher quelques instants plus tôt. Harry remit en place les différents meubles et s'installa à son bureau.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres démonstrations, ni de cours de théorie. Les prochains cours seront des travaux pratiques consacrés à l'apprentissage et la maîtrises des maléfices de Magie Noire les plus facile d'accès pour votre niveau. Bien sûr, il vous est formellement interdit de les utiliser sur vos condisciples, ou en dehors de cette salle de classe.

— Professeur, pourquoi nous apprenez-vous ces sortilèges si vous êtes autant réticent ?

— Nos effectifs diminuent drastiquement dans cette guerre, confia Harry après une courte hésitation. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, les attaques de Poudlard se font de plus en plus fréquente. Nos défenses ne tiendront pas beaucoup plus longtemps, elles finiront par flancher. Au départ, je comptais simplement vous apprendre à vous défendre pour protéger le château et vos plus faibles camarades, mais il apparaît que la défense que nous devrons employer sera l'attaque. Alors autant que vous ayez en votre possession des moyens pour vous défendre contre l'Armée des Ombres. Vous pouvez aller à votre prochain cours, ajouta-t-il lorsque la cloche retentit. »

Les élèves se levèrent en silence, certains lançant des regards inquiets à Harry. Lui-même désapprouvait les directives de Gwenvael sur l'enseignement, mais le Ministre avait été très clair dans sa lettre du matin même : soit Harry suivait, soit ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Or, connaissant les potentiels candidats, Harry était sans doute le mieux expérimenté pour essayer d'apprendre la Magie Noire à ses étudiants.

Il s'affala au fond de son fauteuil, lessivé par ce premier cours, mais se réunit son courage pour les troisième année, dont le cours du jour était consacré aux loups-garous. Lorsque la journée se termina, Harry prit un léger dîner et alla se coucher sans attendre.

14


	21. Chapter 21 La guerre moldue

Chapitre 21 La Guerre Moldue

Austin Langdon était un homme grand et mince dont les cheveux gris, autrefois blond trahissait sa soixantaine d'années. Ses yeux bleus perçants suffisaient à imposer le respect à quiconque osait les croiser plus de quelques seconde. Il était veuf, mais cela ne semblait guère l'affectait dans ses habitudes quotidiennes. Sa femme était morte d'un cancer, seule chez elle, alors qu'il avait consacré toute sa vie à son métier : militaire. Après avoir fait une d'école d'officier, il avait gravi les échelons rapidement jusqu'à obtenir ses étoiles de général, plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait été confronté à une guerre aussi étrange.

En tant qu'un des plus hauts gradés de l'armée, il était le responsable de la sécurité du territoire sud du pays. Le Premier Ministre les avait convoqués l'été précédent, lui et le reste de l'État-major, pour les prévenir d'une menace grandissante : les sorciers existeraient encore et prépareraient un mauvais coup. Sans surprise, tous les militaires avaient pris ce politicard pour un demeuré, mais il ne s'était pas dégonflé et avait exposé son cas en donnant des preuves tangibles aux explications pour les différents phénomènes étranges qui avaient jalonné le pays au cours des trois années écoulées.

Ce qui avait marqué Langdon, c'est que non seulement ces explications paraissaient vraisemblables, mais qu'elles étaient surtout plus crédibles que les excuses qui avaient été avancées jusqu'à présent. Le général avait toujours été un fervent défenseur de la parcimonie, ou du principe du rasoir d'Ockham, et il devait admettre que ces évidences, aussi farfelues soient-elles, la respectait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

C'est ainsi qu'après une période de préparation et d'estimation de la menace, il avait été décidé d'attaquer les soi-disant sorciers. Un petit contingent d'une dizaine d'hommes avait été envoyé dans un endroit où des agents des services de renseignements auraient trouvé des cibles, accompagné par des bombardiers. La surprise fut de taille : les soldats avaient rencontré une résistance hors du commun. La cible, un château en ruine, n'avait subi aucun dommage alors qu'elle aurait dû être rasée, tandis que les troupes au sol avaient dû faire face à des armes inconnues, capables de déplacer des arbres, immobiliser les hommes sans possibilité de les réanimer. Ils étaient aussi capables d'arrêter les balles, de tous calibres. Seuls les lance-roquettes avaient réussi à ébranler les défenses.

Depuis, les affrontements avaient continué, empirant à chaque fois, et avait fini par s'étendre aux grandes villes. Le massacre de Liverpool n'avait pas encore trouvé d'explication, mais les commanditaires avaient été faciles à trouver. Quant à Londres, l'attaque avait totalement détruit la gare King's Cross et fait plus d'une centaine de victimes, dont certaines sans laisser la moindre trace. Pourtant, les résultats d'enquêtes n'étaient pas ce qui intéressait Langdon, c'était du ressort de la police. Non, tout ce qui lui importait était d'éviter que de telles attaques se reproduisent sur le territoire.

Il étudiait actuellement une carte du pays, où les points jaunes représentaient les endroits où des sorciers étaient regroupés, les points bleus les lieux où la présence des sorciers était fortement suspectée et les points noirs les endroits où une attaque de sorciers avait eu lieu depuis les trois dernières années. Langdon recherchait la cible qui pouvait le plus mal, qui saperait leur moral. En d'autres termes, ils cherchaient le siège de leur pouvoir.

Le Premier Ministère avait laissé entendre qu'il avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises son homologue sorcier, ce qui signifiait qu'une forme de gouvernement devait se cachait quelque part à Londres, ou ailleurs. Pendant un temps, les renseignements avaient suggéré que King's Cross était une zone propice, un passage important y avait été repéré. La vigueur avec laquelle ils avaient défendu leur position pouvait le laisser penser, mais la gare ayant été détruite pendant l'opération, elle avait été écartée : ils demeuraient actifs.

Langdon ressentait une profonde frustration. Il ne pouvait pas mobiliser toute son armée pour une dizaine de sorciers, il devait trouver une cible qui en valait la peine. Son plan consister à regrouper un maximum de troupes pour frapper fort en un endroit, si possible le lieux où ils se regroupaient et où était centralisé leur pouvoir. Une fois celui-ci abattu, le reste ne consisterait qu'en des cellules désorganisées sans moyen de coordination. La guerre serait gagnée et les Britanniques pourraient dormir de nouveau tranquille.

« Mon général ! Nous avons de nouveaux renseignements ! s'exclama un jeune sergent en entrant brusquement dans son bureau.

— Enfin ! gratifia Langdon en se détournant de la carte. Quels sont-ils ?

— Nos agents auraient repéré leur principal centre commercial et économique, révéla le sergent en tendant un document composé de différentes photos et données stratégiques. Nous attendons confirmation, mais il semblerait que ce soit le seul du pays, du moins de cette ampleur. Leur banque centrale y serait située.

— C'est toujours bon à prendre, approuva le général en feuilletant le reste du dossier. Avez-vous réussi à le localiser ?

— Selon nos sources, il se situerait sur Charing Cross Road.

— Ce qui exclut un bombardement, maugréa Langdon qui avait appris à se méfier des affrontements directs. Une intervention au sol reste en revanche possible.

— Le Premier Ministre a donné son feu vert, confirma le sergent en ajoutant un télex. Il demande que nous mobilisions nos troupes pour une attaque avant la fin de la journée.

— Bon, préparez un bataillon ! ordonna Langdon en revenant à sa carte, sur l'agrandissement de Londres, pour marquer la nouvelle cible. Transmettez-leur les coordonnées de la cible, qu'ils lancent l'attaque à quinze heures.

— Bien, mon général ! acquiesça le sergent. »

Il salua son supérieur et sortit en trombe de la salle. Langdon se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de sa carte, revenant de temps en temps au dossier des renseignements pour ajouter mentalement des données. Le centre économique était placé à moins d'une centaine de mètres du British Museum et à moins d'un kilomètre de King's Cross, de Buckingham Palace et du 10 Downing Street. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le voir avant ?

Hermione était assise à son bureau, lisant un rapport du Bureau des Aurors au sujet des derniers mouvements de troupes Moldues. Depuis l'attaque de King's Cross, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, les Moldus attaquaient Poudlard sans relâche mais avaient abandonné toute autre forme d'opération militaire, même à Londres. Une note entra dans son bureau, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions, mais l'écriture qu'elle avait apprise à reconnaître ne laissait aucun doute sur son expéditeur. Le message était en revanche beaucoup plus alarmant que ce que pouvait laisser penser la brièveté de la missive :

_Prochaine cible Moldue : Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui._

Hermione se leva d'un bond et envoya son Patronus en forme de loutre devant elle. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de Dean, celui-ci était déjà se préparait déjà.

« D'où vient l'information ? interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

— La même que pour King's Cross, confia-t-elle avec empressement. Tu as pu mettre une équipe déjà en place ? Il faut envoyer des renforts aussi vite que possible. J'ai aussi prévenu Georges pour qu'il débute l'évacuation.

— Tu n'as pas d'horraire plus précise ? Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, fit remarquer Dean d'un air sombre. Je ne peux pas envoyer mes effectifs dans l'inconnu sans savoir ce qui m'attend en face. On a failli y rester à King's Cross !

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien d'autre.

— Bon, très bien, accepta Dean. Je réquisitionne un contingent d'Auror et je pars tout de suite !

— Je viens avec vous ! affirma Hermione.

— Hors de question ! trancha-t-il. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu restes ici, Hermione ! Tu es la numéro deux du Ministère, ne l'oublie pas ! On ne peut pas se permettre de t'avoir sur le champ de bataille, le risque est trop grand.

— Je prends le risque ! s'entêta-t-elle. Non, Dean ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »

Dean leva les bras en signe d'exaspération, mais ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Il se précipita hors de son bureau, suivi de près par Hermione, appela tous la dizaine d'Aurors présents. Après leur avoir expliqué succinctement la situation puis, ils rendirent tous dans la zone de transplanage et se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle l'horrifia : les gens hurlaient en courant dans tous les sens, le Chaudron Baveur était en feu, et les rues étaient recouvertes de gravats. Les Moldus étaient déjà là, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à passer l'arche magique. Dean envoya ses Aurors au front, pour essayer de repousser les Moldus hors du pub alors que Georges se manifesta après les avoir repérés.

« Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Les Moldus attaquent ? Mais pourquoi ici et maintenant ? questionna-t-il, le regard paniqué par le chaos ambient et la soudaineté du raid.

— Je ne sais pas Georges ! admit Hermione, hurlant pour couvrir le bruit. Nous devons essayer d'évacuer par transplanage d'escorte ! Quelqu'un est allé voir l'Allée des Embrumes ?

— Non, pas encore… »

Une immense explosion souffla toute la rue, les projetant en l'air avant que George n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Hermione atterrit durement sur le sol, Georges sur un étalage proposant divers ingrédients pour les potions, d'autres sorciers se fracassèrent dans les vitrines. Étant le premier à reprendre ses esprits, George aida sa belle-sœur à se relever.

« Tout le monde à Gringotts ! hurla Dean en sonnant la retraite. Vite ! »

Hermione fut emportée par la foule qui se pressait pour entrer dans la banque des sorciers. Les gobelins tentèrent en vain d'empêcher la marée humaine qui envahit leur bâtiment, mais finirent par crouler finalement sous son flux incessant. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et la masse s'enfonça dans la banque. Dean s'assura que la rue était vide avant de refermer la porte, mais Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir des dizaines de Moldus franchir le portail, par le trou qu'ils venaient de percer.

« Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas Aurors aillent se cacher dans leur coffre, immédiatement, ordonna Dean. Les Aurors, vous restez ici pour défendre. »

Sans demander son reste, la foule s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des couloirs menant aux coffres. Toutefois, certains téméraires suivirent l'exemple de George et restèrent pour protéger l'entrée, que les gobelins s'évertuaient de protéger par des sortilèges dont ils avaient le secret. Dean s'apprêtait à réprimander les sorciers, mais Hermione le dissuada d'un signe de la tête. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Hannah ? s'enquit Dean.

— Non. Elle… Elle est restée au Chaudron Baveur, s'horrifia Georges. Par Merlin !

La réalité les frappa tous comme un éclair. Hermione avait totalement oublié de prévenir Hannah, qui tenait le Chaudron Baveur depuis plusieurs années. Si elle n'était pas dans la rue, si elle ne les avait pas rejoints à la banque, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : qu'elle était restée à son pub pour le défendre. Or, si les Moldus avait réussi à forcer le passage, cela ne pouvait laisser entendre qu'une chose. Comment fallait-il annoncer ça à Neville ?

Un bruit sourd vint s'écraser sur la porte, la faisant trembler, ce qui fit revenir Hermione à la situation présente. Des voix furieuses s'élevaient de derrière les panneaux, ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions des Moldus.

« Que l'on couvre les fenêtres ! s'alarma brusquement Dean. Georges, va rejoindre ton coffre ! Vite ! Les autres aussi !

— Je suis un membre de l'AD ! riposta le jumeau Weasley.

— Tu as entendu Harry ? Vous ne prenez pas part au combat !

— Mais…

— Georges, s'il te plait, insista Dean. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père puisse supporter la perte d'un autre de ses enfants. »

Après une dernière hésitation, Georges fit signe aux autres sorciers de le suivre vers les souterrains de la banque. Pendant ce temps, certains des Aurors présents vinrent se poster devant les fenêtres, aidés par les gobelins. Cependant, à peine furent-ils en position, que les vitres éclatèrent sous un déluge de projectile forçant les sorciers à riposter avec des sortilèges. La porte, quant à elle, branlait toujours sous la force des coup terribles qui l'attaquaient, donnant l'impression d'être sur le point de céder à chaque nouveau.

Hermione se rapprocha de Dean, posté à la fenêtre immédiatement à droite de la porte, pour lui prêter main forte, mais une violente explosion finit par déchiqueter le mur gauche. La puissance fut telle qu'elle propulsa l'énorme panneau en métal à travers le hall, l'écrasant sur des bureaux, alors que Dean fut projeté sur un lustre. Lorsque la poussière commença à s'estomper, Hermione découvrit les corps calcinés ou défiguré avec sauvagerie des Aurors qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur et vomit par-dessus le bureau sur lequel elle était tombée, tandis qu'un véhicule Moldu entra par l'ouverture de six mètres de diamètre qui trouait le mur. Hermione visa avec sa baguette et lança :

« _Expulso _! »

Le véhicule fut projeté en arrière, renversant les Moldus situés derrière, avant d'atterrir de l'autre côté de la rue, écrasant quelques soldats et bloquant le passage. Hermione lança des sortilèges de protection, puis se précipita vers Dean et tenta de le réanimer.

« Hermione… Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il la voix pâteuse et désorientée, après plusieurs tentatives, clignant des yeux.

— Les Moldus ont réussi à percer une brèche dans le mur. Nous avons perdu presque tous nos effectifs, il faut faire évacuer la banque au plus vite, pressa-t-elle.

— Ils seront à l'abri dans les coffres, assura Dean. Les Moldus ne pourront pas y accéder. »

Hermione l'aida à se relever puis ils se dépêchèrent de ranimer les quatre Aurors encore en vie. Une immense explosion secoua de nouveau les murs et Hermione comprit les Moldus avaient fait exploser l'obstacle. Se rapprochant de la brèche, elle constata que deux autres véhicules remontaient la rue, accompagnés par une centaine de soldats à pied.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut à tout prix évacuer la banque, insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Dean.

— Hermione, il y a trop de sorciers ici ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner. On ne peut pas tous les sauver !

— Tu ne vas pas les laisser mourir ici ? s'insurgea Hermione.

— S'il le faut, je le fer… »

Une nouvelle déflagration arracha la porte de la banque et ce qui restait du mur, mais le toit tin bon, par miracle. Hermione, Dean, les gobelins et les Aurors restant jetèrent une panoplie de sortilèges, afin de repousser leurs assaillants, mais il en arrivait toujours, de plus en plus. La rue était en feu, et celui-ci s'étendait à présent à une bonne partie de la banque. Les sorciers qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les coffres réapparurent et vinrent prêter main forte, malgré les protestations de Dean.

À travers les trouées, Hermione pouvait voir les carcasses de véhicules et les corps stupéfixés de Moldus qui parsemaient la rue. Certains avaient été projetés dans les vitrines ou dans la façade des bâtiments bordant le Chemin de Traverse. Toutefois, plus nombreux étaient encore les sorciers qui étaient tombés sous les balles, maculant de sang toute la surface marbrée.

Même si les vents glacials de l'extérieur s'engouffraient par les ouvertures, Hermione suait sous sa robe à cause de l'incendie qui ravageait ce qui restait autour d'elle. Elle lançait ses sortilèges à une telle vitesse que c'était devenu un jet continu. Les explosions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, mais elle ne tenait pas compte des gravats qui s'abattaient autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue, son corps était de nouveau recouvert par son aura bleue, ses cheveux tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Ses sorts étaient si puissants, qu'elle faisait à elle seule la moitié du travail, mais soudain un nouveau type de véhicule arriva.

Hermione s'épouvanta en reconnaissant des missiles sur sa partie supérieure. Tétanisée par le choc, elle s'interrompit dans son combat. Impuissante, elle vit deux missiles se diriger droit sur la banque. Instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras de Georges, qui était la personne la plus proche d'elle, et chercha en vain Dean, découvrant avec horreur qu'il était hors de sa portée. Alors que les missiles franchissaient les portes, elle tourna sur elle-même, tenant fermement le bras de Georges, et transplana.

Harry était assis dans la salle des professeurs, écoutant nonchalamment la radio tout en corrigeant des devoirs entre deux cours, lorsque la nouvelle tomba.

« Flash spécial ! annonça la présentatrice, interrompant la musique. Selon nos informateurs sur place, les Moldus auraient lancé une vaste offensive sur le Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi ! Les clients qui se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur au moment de l'attaque auraient tous été tués en tentant de résister. Il apparaît que la tenancière, Hannah Londubat, aurait livré un combat acharné avant de succomber.

« Après avoir pris possession du célèbre pub sorcier, les Moldus seraient parvenus à percer l'arche magique permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Dans la panique, les occupants et les commerçants de la rue auraient été prévenus par un client du pub ainsi que par une missive du Ministère, permettant à certains sorciers de transplaner à temps.

« Plusieurs sources au Ministère de la Magie confirment que le Bureau des Aurors auraient été mis au courant par un contact quelques minutes avant l'attaque. Le Directeur, Dean Thomas, aurait pris avec lui un contingent d'Aurors disponibles et se serait rendu aussitôt sur place, accompagné par la Directrice de la Justice Magique, Hermione Weasley.

« Nous sommes au regret d'annoncer qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les combats sur le Chemin de Traverse auraient cessé, et que celui-ci serait tombés aux mains des Moldus, qui signeraient ainsi leur première victoire dans cette guerre. Selon nos sources, cette victoire cinglante s'accompagnerait de la destruction presque totale de la rue commerçante ainsi que de Gringott's, forçant les gobelins à fuir.

« Ceux-ci nous affirment que les coffres sont protégés et hors de portée des Moldus, et que seuls le Hall auraient été ravagé. Certains sorciers auraient trouvé refuge dans les salles des coffres avant la destruction de la banque, et les gobelins affirment que les antennes des pays voisins vont tenter de trouver un moyen de leur porter secours.

« Le bilan est pour le moment provisoire, mais les premières informations qui nous parviennent sont désastreuses. Le Ministère confirme la mort de plusieurs commerçants de la rue, dont les emblématiques George Weasley et Garrick Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette. Au rang des victimes, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de l'équipe d'Aurors envoyée sur place, ainsi que de Dean Thomas et d'Hermione Weasley. La présence… »

Harry n'écouta pas plus, sonné par le choc de la nouvelle. Hannah et George étaient morts, Dean et Hermione portés disparus. C'était une catastrophe. Comment les Moldus avaient-ils pu trouver le Chemin de Traverse, pourtant protégé par plusieurs sortilèges et charmes qui n'avaient jamais été pris en défaut depuis des siècles ? Le Maître des Ombres avait-il lâché l'information impunément, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent ? Sa capture devenait impérative, qui savait quel serait son prochain coup de folie.

Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, Harry ressentit de l'abattement. La perte de Gringotts et du Chemin de Traverse entraîneraient dans les prochains jours la paralysie économique de la Communauté, les sorciers n'étant pas habitués à garder d'importantes sommes d'argent chez eux et n'ayant aucun moyen semblable aux Moldus pour effectuer des transferts sans l'argent physique. Cependant, ce qui l'affligeait plus que tout était la perte de ces quatre amis.

Comment l'annoncer à Neville, qui donnait un cours pour le moment ? Mr Weasley devait sans doute l'avoir déjà appris, mais seul au Terrier, personne ne pourrait le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve. Et Rose et Hugo ? Eux aussi devaient avoir appris la nouvelle, se retrouvant brutalement orphelins, seuls, isolés. De plus, l'AD venait de perdre quatre de ses membres les plus importants, et le Ministère venaient d'être décapité de deux des postes les plus importants dans cette période cruciale.

Les Moldus l'ignoraient sans doute encore, probablement le Maître des Ombres aussi, mais ils venaient de signer une victoire éclatante à tous les niveaux. Harry ignorait même comment la Communauté pourrait surmonter une pareille crise en des temps si troubles.

« Compte tenu du bilan provisoire, il est d'ores et déjà possible d'affirmer que les Moldus viennent de porter un coup très dur à notre Communauté, qui vient s'ajouter à celui reçu lors de la destruction de King's Cross et l'échec de la capture du Maître des Ombres. Certains spécialistes avancent que les Moldus auraient pris l'avantage et qu'il serait désormais difficile d'inverser la tendance, compte tenu de la répartition de nos forces. Le Ministre de la Magie s'est pour le moment refusé à tout commentaire, et nos tentatives de contacter Poudlard ont pour le moment échoué. Nous vous tiendrons informés de toute évolution… »

Harry éteignit son poste, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il devait annoncer la mort d'Hannah à Neville avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par un journaliste essayant de lui soutirer un commentaire. Il était un de ses plus proches amis, c'était à lui de le faire. Laissant la pile de devoir sur la table, il sortit de la salle des professeur, se rendit au niveau inférieur et traversa d'un pas traînant l'accès intérieur menant aux serres. Trop de personnes étaient déjà mortes.

Lorsqu'il regarda à travers l'une des fenêtre, Harry nota que Neville donnait classe à des sixième années, parmi lesquelles il reconnut Katie. Son malaise ne fit que s'accroître devant l'imminence de la situation, devant annoncer la pire nouvelle possible à un de ses plus anciens amis devant les élèves dont il était le directeur de maison. Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'attendre un moment plus propice, mais Neville le remarqua et lui fit signe d'entrée. Ne pouvant plus y déroger, Harry prit une grande inspiration et entra.

« Professeur Potter, que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici ? accueillit Neville d'un ton jovial.

— Neville, il faut que je te parle. En privée, ajouta Harry d'un air sombre en montrant le couloir derrière lui. »

Intrigué, Neville le suivit dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Harry attendit de s'être suffisamment éloigné pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de les entendre ou de les surprendre.

« Neville… Je dois t'annoncer… quelque chose de difficile à dire, annonça Harry qui cherchait ses mots. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hannah…

— Quoi donc ? s'alarma aussitôt Neville, perdant son engouement.

— Les Moldus ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques heures, révéla Harry, n'osant croiser le regard de son ami. Hannah… Hannah fait partie des victimes.

— Non, c'est impossible…, se lamenta Neville, dont le visage se décomposait. Le Chemin de Traverse… Les Moldus… Impossible…

— Je suis désolé. »

Neville laissa échapper un hurlement dans lequel on y trouvait douleur, chagrin, désespoir. Au bout de ses forces, il s'effondra contre le mur derrière lui, le visage en larmes et le corps agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Harry s'adossa à ses côtés et tenta de le réconforter en passant un bras autour des épaules de Neville, pleurant ses amis.

11


	22. Chapter 22 Le Monde magique en péril

Chapitre 22 Le Monde magique en péril

L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse avait plongé la Communauté magique dans une terreur sans précédent. Ceux qui en avaient les moyens cherchaient à fuir vers les pays voisins, toujours en paix, tandis que des places pour les transports moldus s'échangeaient déjà au marché noir pour les plus démunis. Le Département des Transports Magiques était pris d'assaut par des familles désespérées prêtes à tout pour pouvoir utiliser le dernier Portoloin.

Devant la cohue, Gwenvael dû décréter que le Ministère ne recevrait plus de visiteurs, provoquant aussitôt un tollé du public. Les frontières avec l'extérieur avaient été renforçaient afin d'empêcher la libre circulation du Maître des Ombres et son armée, ce qui empêchait les transplanage et les Portoloins non déclarés. Le Ministre alla plus loin jusqu'à interdire tout courrier vers l'étranger, dans le vain espoir de garder secret qui la crise ébranlait la Communauté dans ses fondements.

L'attaque avait aussi perturbé en profondeur les habitudes à Poudlard : si les cours du lendemain furent chamboulés, Neville annula totalement les sien jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dans l'après-midi, Flitwick fut assailli de courriers de parents réclamant que leurs enfants quittent la sécurité du château pour les rejoindre, parfois les suivre dans leur exode. Certains vinrent en personne les récupérer dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner, sans avoir attendu la réponse du Directeur et sans se soucier de ses protestations.

Harry se revoyait au cours de sa sixième année, lorsque la terreur installée par Jedusor étouffait la Communauté. Il nota également que les élèves se montraient moins attentifs pendant les cours, observation partagée par de nombreux professeurs, échangeant à voix basse et derrière leurs livres à propos des dernières nouvelles. Les raids quotidiens du château n'aidaient sans doute pas à installer un sentiment de sécurité, mais la semaine se termina enfin sans aucune autre nouvelle. Toutefois, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se décontracter pour le week-end que Nathalie vint le chercher pendant son petit-déjeuner du samedi.

« Le Ministre souhaite vous voir, annonça-t-elle en tendant une missive. Il a insisté sur l'urgence de la situation et vous prie de vous rendre à Londres dans les plus brefs délais.

— Merci, Nathalie, gratifia Harry en prenant la lettre après s'être essuyé avec sa serviette. Veuillez mettre en place les mesures nécessaires pour la protection du château en mon absence. Je veux être informé de la moindre incursion moldue.

— Bien, Mr. Potter. »

L'Aurore se retira, tandis que Harry termina son petit-déjeuner, puis se leva et retourna à son bureau. Après une rapide toilette et avoir passé une tenue présentable, il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans sa cheminée.

« Ministère de la Magie. »

Après les tourbillons habituels, il arriva dans l'Atrium qui, de façon surprenante, était totalement vide. Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi au moins depuis la fois où il avait infiltré le Ministère avec l'AD dans l'espoir de sauver Sirius. Harry avait pensé que les directives de Gwenvael ne s'appliquaient qu'à ceux cherchant à quitter le pays afin d'en réguler le flux, mais il avait selon toute vraisemblance pris sa décision très au sérieux. Sans attendre davantage, il rejoignit le bureau du Ministre, à la porte duquel il frappa. Lorsqu'il fut invité à entrer, il franchit le seuil et réalisa aussitôt que les Directeurs des principaux Départements étaient présents, entourant Gwenvael comme un conciliabule.

« Ah, vous voilà Mr Potter ! s'exclama le Ministre. Enfin. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

— Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Monsieur, se justifia Harry qui pensait pourtant avoir fait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, acquitta Gwenvael en agitant sa main droite. »

D'un geste, il invita Harry à prendre l'unique fauteuil restant entre ses anciens condisciple Michael Corner, le Directeur de la Brigade de Police Magique, et Susan Bones, Directrice du Département des Transports Magiques. Eux aussi ne semblaient pas s'être remis de l'annonce de la mort de leurs amis sur le Chemin de Traverses. Percy avait la mine si sombre qu'on se demandait s'il serait capable de sourire à nouveau. Les autres Directeurs accusaient le coup, mais semblaient avoir été moins marqués. Quant à Gwenvael, il paraissait être déjà passé à autre chose.

« Le Chemin de Traverse est définitivement perdu, confia le Ministre sans préavis, d'un ton qui fit frémir Harry. Nos espions chez les Moldus affirment que la rue a été entièrement dévastée. Le Chaudron Baveur et le Hall d'Entrée de Gringotts sont en ruines. Toutefois, comme certifié par les Gobelins, les Moldus n'ont pas réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre des coffres. Nous ignorons en revanche ceux qui ont réussi à fuir à temps.

— Sommes-nous sûrs des victimes énoncées par _la Gazette _? s'enquit Harry.

— Justement, j'allais y venir, Mr Potter. On dénombre plusieurs centaines de corps au total, tous camps confondus. Parmi eux, nos espions ont clairement identifié Mr Thomas et dix de nos Aurors ainsi que de nombreux commerçants.

— Et pour Hermione et Georges ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

— Le problème est là, avoua Gwenvael avec malaise. Tous les corps ont été examiné pour les Moldus et nos espions sont formels : Mrs et Mr Weasley n'en font pas partie. Eux, ainsi que quelques commerçants dont nous avons les noms demeurent disparus. Nous ignorons si d'autres personnes sont concernées.

— Où sont-ils ? s'étonna Bones. Nous n'avons rien détecté d'anormal dans le secteur pendant l'attaque, ni après.

— Ils ont pu être capturé ou leurs corps ont été détruits, énuméra Gwenvael. Il est possible également qu'ils aient réussi à s'enfuir en transplanant, mais se retrouvent dans l'incapacité d'entrer en contact avec nous pour le moment. »

Le Ministre s'interrompit, laissant un silence de mort s'abattre sur son bureau. Harry ne se sentait pas bien, l'indécision sur le sort d'Hermione et de Georges le troublait profondément. Il essayait de lister toutes les hypothèses possibles et de sélectionner les plus probables, mais son esprit était dans l'incapacité d'aligner plus de deux pensées à la suite.

« C'est pour cela que je vous ai réunis ici, poursuivit Gwenvael. Les retrouver devient une priorité pour savoir ce qui s'est passé et comment les Moldus ont découvert…

—C'est évident non ? répliqua Harry avec acidité. Le Maître des Ombres leur a communiqué l'emplacement, comme il l'a déjà fait pour King's Cross ou d'autres sites important. Le Chemin de Traverse se situe à proximité du Premier Ministre Moldu, ne l'oubliez pas. Dès qu'ils ont appris le lieux, ils ont dû y voir un grave danger et n'ont pas traîné.

— Sans oublier que c'est notre principal centre économique, renchérit Percy d'une voix sourde. Selon les témoignages recueillis pour le moment, les Moldus savaient à quoi s'attendre, ce qui signifie qu'il avait conscience du type de cible qu'ils attaqueraient. Ils ont dû très vite en comprendre l'intérêt stratégique, ou le Maître le leur aura soufflé.

— Bonne analyse, admit le Ministre. Mais nous devons retrouver les manquants coûte que coûte, je veux que tous nos efforts soient mis là-dessus. S'ils sont prisonniers, nous ne devons pas tarder à les récupérer, les Moldus n'hésiteront pas à les faire parler par tous les moyens. Vous pouvez partir, sauf vous, Potter. J'aimerai vous dire quelques mots.

— Que me voulez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre ? s'enquit Harry une fois que les autres furent sortis, Michael ayant fermé la porte derrière lui.

— La perte confirmée de Mr Thomas et de dix Aurors affecte notre système de défense de façon considérable, convint Gwenvael. Pour y remédier dans des délais raisonnable, je vous nomme à la tête du Bureau des Aurors.

— Mais…

— Vous resterez toujours affectés à Poudlard, rassura le Ministre. Vous continuerez à former les élèves à défendre le château comme nous avions déjà convenu. En revanche, je réquisitionne tous les Aurors chargés de la surveillance du château et les redistribuent pour la protection du Ministère. Nous sommes, selon toute vraisemblance, la prochaine cible.

— Monsieur le Ministre ! objecta Harry. Si les Moldus attaquent le château, nous ne pourrons pas les repousser ! Les élèves sont beaucoup trop jeunes et trop peu expérimentés pour ce genre d'affrontement en première ligne. Nous courrons droit à un massacre !

— Je vous laisse quatre Aurors de votre choix à votre disposition, pas un de plus. Les membres de la Brigade de Police Magique sont aussi rapatriés.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! persista Harry en se levant brusquement. Vous abandonnez le château pour votre propre sécurité !

— ÇA SUFFIT ! tonna le Ministre en se dressant à son tour. Poudlard peut tomber ! Pas le Ministère ! Maintenant, retournez là-bas et transmettez mes directives ! Je veux les Aurors de retour avant le déjeuner ! »

Harry se retint tout juste de répliquer, comprenant que c'était une bataille perdue. Il se retourna, furieux, et rejoignit Poudlard moins de cinq minutes plus tard. À contre-cœur, il convoqua les forces de défense et transmit les dernières directives de Gwenvael, les Brigadiers ayant déjà reçu leurs ordres de Michael. Après une courte réflexion, Harry décida de garder avec lui son fils, Fabricius, Rutherford et Amélia Jackson, qu'il affecta à la protection de la porte. Harry passa l'après-midi à sceller les différents accès des passages secrets, afin d'éviter toute intrusion. Peu après, il prévint Flitwick des nouvelles dispositions et le Directeur s'occupa de les transmettre aux autres professeurs ainsi qu'aux élèves au cours du dîner. Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, hanter par la vision des cadavres de Georges et Hermione.

Les attaques cessèrent à Poudlard au cours de la semaine suivante, ce qui fut accueillit par un soulagement général, mais aussi une certaine méfiance de la part de Harry qui ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. Les vacances de Pâques finirent par arriver et il en profita pour rentrer chez lui. Après un week-end passé à jouer avec Joanne et apprendre à connaître un peu plus sa plus jeune fille, il se rendit au Ministère pour remplir son nouveau rôle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il remarqua au premier coup d'œil que personne ne l'avait touché depuis le départ de Dean pour le Chemin de Traverse : des dossiers étaient ouverts, parfois couvert de lettres à peine entamées, une plume était posée dans un encrier ouvert, et sa cape de voyage était toujours posée avec négligence sur un porte-manteau. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil qui fut autrefois le sien et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Dean.

Plusieurs notes de services volaient en cercles de plus en plus dense autour de la lampe au plafond et Harry commença à les ouvrir et y répondre les unes après les autres. C'était un travail fastidieux, parce qu'il devait souvent rattrapait des affaires qui n'étaient pas en relation directes avec le Maître des Ombres, mais il s'en acquitta toute la matinée.

Il fut toutefois interrompu dans sa tâche par un bruit sourd provenant des étages supérieurs, puis le toit et le plancher vibrer avec force. Un cri strident lui parvint des couloirs, confirmant la présence d'un danger imminent. Harry sortit en trombe de son bureau et rejoignit les Aurors qui s'étaient déjà regroupés dans le couloir à l'entrée du Bureau. D'autres départements en avaient fait de même et tous les employés s'échangeaient des regards inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mr Potter ? s'inquiéta un Auror qui devait à peine sortir de l'Académie à en juger pour son visage juvénile.

— Il nous faut d'abord déterminer d'où provenait ce bruit et ce qui l'a provoqué. Ensuite… »

Le plancher vibra à nouveau sous leurs pieds, empêchant Harry de terminer sa phrase. Un terrible pressentiment s'empara de lui lorsque le sol se déroba et l'envoya à l'étage inférieur. Il se releva, couvert de poussière et de gravats, alors que les sorciers présents laissaient paraître leur surprise par des cris affolés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rassurer, une explosion se produisit à une dizaine de mètre de lui, d'une violence telle que l'onde de choc déforma le couloir comme une vague, le projetant en l'air.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry repéra un groupe d'intervention moldu entrer en force à l'étage où il se trouvait. Après un court instants où les militaires jugèrent la situation et les sorciers réalisaient ce qui arrivait, les balles se mirent à pleuvoir tout autour de Harry, l'obligeant à plonger derrière le premier bureau pour les éviter. D'autres furent moins chanceux et le couloir fut rapidement jonchés de plusieurs cadavres fauchés par la rafale, éclaboussant les murs de sang.

Les plus prompts à réagir se mirent à couvert et répliquèrent avec la même intensité, et très vites les Moldus furent victimes des sortilèges qui fusèrent dans leur direction. Un siège venait de débuter, dont la violence ne laisserait personne indemne. Comprenant qu'une solution rapide éviterait une boucherie, Harry visa une des poutrelles qui s'étaient effondrées au sol et la fit léviter. Aussitôt, les Moldus concentrèrent leurs tirs sur le nouveau projectile dans une cacophonie de hurlements.

Harry profita de la distraction pour changer de position et utiliser un maléfice du Croche-pied qui fit trébucher tous les Moldus, permettant de les neutraliser aussitôt. Malheureusement, d'autres arrivèrent bientôt en renfort. Beaucoup d'autres. C'était un nouveau Chemin de Traverse. Harry lança un Patronus pour prévenir Susan Bones et lui demander d'annuler tous les sortilèges antitransplanage afin de permettre aux sorciers de fuir. La route vers l'Atrium était bloquée, tous ne pourraient y parvenir vivant. Très vite d'autres renforts se joignirent au combat, utilisant les corps paralysés de leurs compagnons comme couverture.

« IL FAUT LES REPOUSSER ! commanda Harry aux sorciers autour de lui. NOUS DEVONS ATTEINDRE LE MINISTRE ! NOUS DEVONS LE PROTEGER ! _EXPULSO_ ! lança-t-il en direction du groupe, qui fut projeté en l'air. »

Harry profita de l'ouverture pour se précipiter vers les ascenseurs, mais ceux-ci étaient hors-service. Rejoint par d'autres Aurors qui étaient descendus pour prêter main forte, il s'élança vers un couloir annexe et pointa sa baguette au plafond.

« _Descendo _! »

Aussitôt, le plafond s'écroula en formant une rampe donnant l'accès à l'étage supérieur. Harry se rua à son bureau, mais le couloir était bouché par d'autres Moldus qui avaient pris position et bloquaient le couloir. Les Aurors qui étaient restés les occupaient pour le moment, si bien que Harry s'approchait avec discrétion par derrière puis pointa sa baguette vers le plancher situé sous les Moldus.

« _Deprimo _! »

Le sol s'affaissa, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux Moldus, qui tombèrent à l'étage inférieur. Toutefois, l'impact fut si violent que l'étage inférieur s'effondra également. Alors qu'ils essayaient de se relever, titubants, ils ne purent contrer les sortilèges de Stupéfixion qui s'abattirent sur eux.

« Où se trouve le Ministre ? interrogea Harry en se retournant vers les employés présents.

— Nous ne le savons pas ! admit un Auror au comble de l'agitation. Sans doute à son bureau.

— Senex, prenez Sully et Nemrod avec vous et allez le chercher dans son bureau, ordonna Harry. Je vais essayer d'aller voir la Brigade de Police Magique pour qu'on puisse avoir une force suffisante pour une percée. On vous attendra dans l'Atrium pour que vous puissiez transplaner. Neutralisez toute forme de menace. »

Sans attendre l'assentiment de ses Aurors, Harry fusa vers les locaux de la Brigade mais n'y trouva personne lorsqu'il arriva. Pire, il réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard : le sol s'était transformé en une flaque sanguinolente dans laquelle plusieurs corps trempaient. L'atmosphère était déjà emplie d'une odeur putride qui lui donna des haut-le-corps, et certains des sorciers l'ayant accompagné furent pris de nausée. Accablé, Harry retourna d'un pas tremblant vers les ascenseurs. Après une rapide inspection, il nota qu'une des cages fournissait un accès dégagé vers les étages supérieurs. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais Harry devait tentait sa chance, il ne devait pas considérer tout espoir perdu.

« _Accio balais _! appela-t-il ».

Aussitôt, cinq balais arrivèrent droit vers eux, qu'ils éjambèrent sans attendre avant de se précipiter dans la cage d'ascenseur. Comme pour récompenser sa foi, Harry découvrit avec bonheur qu'ils pouvaient remonter jusqu'à l'Atrium. Toutefois, lorsqu'il débarqua, la scène sous ses yeux dépassait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir à King's Cross King's Cross.

L'Atrium était un champ de bataille au milieu duquel les débris et les cadavres s'amoncelaient à un rythme effréné, sous le regard absent de la statue de la Fraternité Magique, brisée au centre du spectacle. Jamais il n'avait été témoin d'un tel carnage chaotique. Balles et sortilèges fusaient et jaillissaient de toute part. Les Moldus étaient venus en nombre, sachant avec pertinence à quoi ils s'attaquaient, et tous les employés du Ministère présents luttaient avec le même acharnement.

Harry repéra avec soulagement Michael, qui combattait depuis derrière la statue du centaure. Il nota aussi que plusieurs employaient chevauchaient des balais et attaquaient depuis les airs pour essayer de prendre les Moldus à revers. Harry rejoignit un groupe de sorciers et lança à son tour des sortilèges.

Il devint vite évident que les assaillants avaient fait une brèche depuis l'extérieur pour pouvoir infiltrer le Ministère, car des véhicules blindés surgissaient au milieu des combattant et tirèrent sans sommation sur les sorciers. Les explosions retentirent tout autour d'eux et Harry décida de trouver une nouvelle position pour se mettre à couvert.

« _Wingardium Leviosa _! lança-t-il une fois protégé derrière un des piliers. »

Harry fit s'élever l'un des véhicules blindés jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres avant de lâcher son emprise, laissant le véhicule s'écraser au sol dans un terrible tremblement. Les balles se firent plus nombreuses sur sa position et Harry dû se jeter face contre terre pour les éviter. Toutefois, la rafale se tut presque aussitôt et un silence irréel vint remplir l'atmosphère jusqu'alors confuse.

Un grondement vint rompre le calme. Harry crut que c'était le cri agonisant d'un monstre gigantesque, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le bruit venait des entrailles du Ministère. Les Moldus semblèrent se replier tandis que tous les sorciers lançaient des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions, d'où semblait provenir le râle.

L'instant suivant, le toit se déroba, déversant un déluge d'énorme bloc de pierre qui vinrent écraser sans distinction les combattants. Harry se précipita vers l'un des murs porteurs dans l'espoir de pouvoir se mettre à l'abris, mais il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le plus proche que le sol se déroba à son tour. Tous tombèrent dans un nuage de poussière et un bruit terrifiant, semblables à des lamentations.

Aussi soudainement que le désastre s'était produit, le silence retomba. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas celui qui annonçait la tempête, celui qui nous happait dans l'attente de l'inévitable. C'était un silence de mort.

Sonné mais toujours conscient, Harry se releva, mais fut aussitôt pris de vertiges. Deux paires de mains surgirent des ténèbres pour le saisir juste à temps et l'aider à se remettre debout. Même s'il sentait le contact de la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez, tout était flou autour de lui comme s'il les avait perdues. Accompagnée par un violent élancement, il eut une curieuse sensation de chaleur humide qui s'écoulait le long de sa jambe. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'elle était cassée.

Puis comme si quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière, tout s'éclaircit. Les sortilèges continuaient à fuser dans toutes les directions, au milieu des gémissements des blessés. Harry prit conscience qu'il était soutenu par Michael et Susan.

« C'est bon ! Je vais bien ! assura-t-il. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

— Tu as la jambe cassée, Harry ! objecta Susan. On doit t'évacuer, les combats ne sont pas finis, il y a encore un risque d'effondrement.

— Je vais bien ! insista-t-il en se dégageant et en faisant apparaître une attelle autour de sa jambe blessée. Allez chercher d'autres survivants !

— Comme tu veux, mon vieux, consentit Michael. »

Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait sur l'une des paroi d'un immense cratère situé en plein cœur de Londres. Il était rempli de décombres et de cadavres, mais les survivants poursuivaient leur lutte acharnée. Désormais à ciel ouvert, les Moldus profitaient de l'occasion pour bombarder la zone depuis leurs avions, n'arrangeant pas la situation.

Alors que les derniers employés rescapés s'étaient regroupés autour de Harry pour affronter leurs assaillant, une silhouette encapuchonnée arriva et descendit le cratère d'une démarche conquérante. Harry la reconnut aussitôt : le Maître des Ombres, toujours paré de sa longue cape aux broderies en or.

« Je veux parler au Ministre de la Magie, exigea-t-il depuis sa position. Il est impossible de transplaner, donc à moins de me montrer son corps, je sais qu'il est parmi vous. »

Harry vit avec un mélange de soulagement et d'effroi Gwenvael sortir du groupe et s'avancer vers le Maître. Harry voulut l'en empêcher, mais il sentit quelqu'un le retenir.

« Que me voulez-vous ? s'enquit Gwenvael avec défi.

— Si vous vous rendez et me donnez votre titre, alors j'épargnerais les survivants et demanderais aux Moldus de se retirer, proposa le Maître d'une voix suave. Vous pourrez ainsi soigner vos blessés et enterrer vos morts. Bien entendu, cette capitulation fera office d'armistice à effet immédiat et mettra fin à la guerre.

— Il en est hors de question ! s'insurgea le Ministre. Nous n'abdiquerons pas face aux ténèbres et aux forces maléfiques que vous prétendez commander. Jamais !

— Dans ce cas, vous me voyez désolé, Monsieur le Ministre. _Avada Kedavra _! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du Maître et frappa Gwenvael avec tant de force qu'il fut projeté en arrière. Les employés du Ministère, dont Harry, ripostèrent aussitôt, mais leurs sortilèges se perdirent dans le vide lorsque le Maître disparut sous leurs yeux. Les Moldus recommencèrent à tirer, forçant les sorcier à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Toujours plus de renforts les surpassaient en force et en nombre, les faisant crouler, et Harry sut que c'était perdu. Il essaya de transplaner, mais il en fut incapable, comme si l'atmosphère était devenue solide. Paniqué, il abandonna toute tentative et se tourna vers Michael qui était derrière lui.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement ! adjura-t-il. Il faut abandonner le Ministère ! Prenez vos balais et décollez aussitôt, le Maître a posé un sortilège. Dès que vous en avez franchi la limite, vous transplanez, compris ?

— Pas de soucis, Harry, opina Michael d'un air sombre après avoir compris la situation. Vous autres, faites passer le message ! »

Harry usa d'un sortilège d'Attraction pour amener un balai et décolla en donnant un grand coup sur le sol. Il s'éleva rapidement, bientôt suivi par les derniers employés, sous le feu nourri des Moldus qui comprenaient la manœuvre. Harry dépassa les limites du cratère et maintint son ascension vers les nuages.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol et faillit tomber de son balai : toute la ville, ou presque, était en feu, les rues jonchées de cratères. Les Moldus semblaient avoir décidé de bombarder la ville afin de tuer les dernières poches de résistance. Pour Harry, c'était la dernière preuve attestant que le Premier Ministre était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, il était hors de question qu'il eut donné cet ordre de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il sentit son balai trembler entre ses mains, signifiant le franchissement de la limite du sortilège, Harry lâcha le manche et transplana sans détour chez lui. Le calme apparent contrastait avec le spectacle qu'il venait d'assister le désarçonna un peu, mais il reprit vite ses esprits. Il se rua à l'intérieur et trouva Albus, Lily et Joanne assis dans le salon. Lily fut la plus prompte à réagir, se levant d'un bond lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son père.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Pas maintenant, trancha Harry d'un ton abrupt. Montez préparer vos affaires, ne prenez que le strict nécessaire ! On part d'ici immédiatement ! notifia-t-il. Où sont Rose et Hugo ?

— Chez eux, pourquoi ? s'enquit Albus, déstabilisé.

— Très bien. Je vous retrouve aux Terrier dans quinze minutes avec vos cousins. Je veux vous voir lorsque j'y serai !

— Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il…

— Pas maintenant, Lily ! s'impatienta Harry. Dépêchez-vous ! Envoyez vos affaires et transplanez ! Nous devons partir _maintenant _! »

Après un ultime moment d'hésitation, Lily prit la main de Joanne et la conduisit à l'étage pour l'aider à préparer ses affaires. Albus resta quelques instants de plus, mais, devant l'urgence exprimé par son père finit par les suivre.

Harry entra en trombe dans son bureau et fit un grand cercle avec sa baguette, regroupant aussitôt les objets auxquels il tenait dans la grande malle posée au sol. Il répéta l'opération une fois dans sa chambre. Enfin, il combla l'espace restant avec plusieurs livres de sa bibliothèque, puis il donna un coup de baguette et expédia la malle au Terrier. Il fit apparaître une nouvelle malle, dans laquelle il rangea les Horcruxes de Jedusor, les Reliques de la Mort et l'épée de Gryffondor, et envoya cette fois-ci la malle à Poudlard.

Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la maison pour s'assurer que ses enfants étaient partis sans rien oublier derrière, il verrouilla la porte et barricada les fenêtres à l'aide de sortilèges de protection avancés, puis il transplana chez Hermione sans s'attarder plus longtemps. Fusant à travers la porte, il trouva avec soulagement ses nièces et son neveu déjeunant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour…

— Pas le temps ! coupa Harry. Montez prendre vos affaires ! Ne prenez que ce qui est absolument nécessaire. Vous partez d'ici dans cinq minutes chez votre grand-père !

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Hugo, suspicieux.

— Plus tard, _dépêche-toi_, pressa Harry. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les Weasley étaient prêts et, après avoir lancé de nouveaux sortilèges autour de la demeure, Harry les emmena au Terrier. Lorsqu'il se rematérialisa devant l'étrange demeure qui avait longtemps été comme une deuxième maison pour Harry, tout était d'un calme rassurant, apaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis le raid, Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, même si la tension l'habitait toujours. Les Moldus semblaient ne s'être attaqués qu'au centre de Londres. Mr Weasley apparut alors, visiblement inquiet.

« Dépêchez-vous ! implora-t-il. »

Harry les suivit en retrait, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'aucune menace n'était imminente, et entra dans le salon du Terrier. En dehors du fait qu'on pouvait désormais y deviner la vie solitaire de Mr Weasley, la pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry y était venu, des années auparavant.

« Merci Arthur, gratifia Harry.

— Ce n'est rien, assura Mr Weasley avec compassion. Je viens d'entendre la nouvelle à la radio.

— Quelle nouvelle ? interrogea de nouveau Lily, plus inquiète que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi doit-on venir ici ?

— Les Moldus ont lancé un raid aérien sur le centre de Londres et nous ont assiégés avec les grands moyens. Le Ministère vient d'être détruit et le Ministre a été tué, révéla Harry devant le visage horrifié des plus jeunes. En tout et pour tout, il doit rester une quarantaine d'employé du Ministère, dont une poignée d'Aurors. Nous ignorons encore les Directeurs encore en vie.

— La radio a annoncé qu'ils ont tous réussi à en réchapper, indiqua Mr Weasley. Ils se regroupent à Poudlard afin de déterminer la suite des évènements.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'alarma Albus.

— Nous devons rester cachés, fuir les grandes villes et aller s'abriter dans les coins les plus reculés, les plus inaccessibles, énonça Harry. Je retourne à Poudlard immédiatement.

— Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? requit Lily.

— Le Ministère tombé, Poudlard est la prochaine cible du Maître des Ombres, et donc des Moldus, expliqua Harry. Comme vient de le dire votre grand-père, le château va également devenir le siège du Ministère le temps de trouver une solution ou de renverser le cours de cette guerre. Je dois m'y rendre pour assurer sa sécurité.

— Mais tu viens de dire que c'est leur prochaine cible ! gémit Lily. Tu as à peine survécu à l'attaque du Ministère ! Pense à nous ! Pense à Joanne ! Ne nous laisse pas ! La guerre est perdue, reste avec nous !

— La guerre n'est pas _encore_ perdue, rectifia Mr Weasley avec espoir. Tant que Poudlard tient bon, il y a une chance de victoire, et il nous faut la jouer.

— Il y a encore un moyen de changer la donne et de sortir victorieux, renchérit Harry.

— Lequel est-ce ? s'enquit Hugo.

— Vaincre le Maître des Ombres et procéder au Sacrifice de Sauvegarde. »

13


	23. Chapter 23 Nouvelle crise

Chapitre 23 Nouvelle crise

Si la perte du Chemin de Travers avait créé la panique au sein de la Communauté magique, la chute du Ministère l'avait plongée dans le chaos le plus total. Les sorciers quittèrent les grandes villes pour s'exiler dans les coins les plus reculés du pays, inaccessibles aux Moldus. Pré-au-Lard fut pris d'assaut par une horde terrifiée, si bien que toutes les auberges affichèrent complet avant même que Harry ne soit revenu du Terrier.

Après une longue discussion entre les différents professeurs, Flitwick décida d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard pour accueillir des dizaines de familles dans les salles de classes inutilisées, transformées en dortoirs. On essaya de les garder ensemble dans la mesure du possible, mais, très vite, le flot incessant de réfugiés en détresse obligea de faire appel à la Salle sur Demande, quitte à condamner ainsi leur unique chance de fuite en cas d'abandon du château. Celle-ci se surpassa, créant ainsi des centaines et des centaines de chambres confortables et spacieuses qui s'alignaient le long d'un couloir d'apparence interminable mais duquel on pouvait atteindre n'importe quelle porte en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Comme on ne pouvait plus garantir que la Salle sur Demande était inoccupée, des horaires furent instaurés dans la Grande Salle, et Flitwick demanda aux Elfes de livrer certains repas directement dans les chambres. Pourtant, malgré toutes les disposition prises, malgré la magie qui empreignait les murs, Harry avait l'impression que Poudlard avait atteint sa capacité maximale d'accueil. Jamais il n'y avait vu autant de monde, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'étroit au milieu de la cohue qui animait certains couloirs. La fraîcheur du mois d'Avril ne l'empêcha pas de suffoquer de la chaleur étouffante qui écrasait l'atmosphère.

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, le château devint par l'occasion non seulement l'asile de la Communauté sorcière mais aussi le nouveau centre de son pouvoir. Les cours n'étaient à présent qu'une partie de la vie du château. Dirigés par un instinct commun, les survivants de l'attaque du Ministère avait tous migré les uns après les autres à Poudlard pour se regrouper, trouver protection, mais également organiser une contre-attaque. Malgré leurs forces décimées, le château était devenu, par la force des choses, l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne. La seule structure magique qui n'avait pas été délocalisée restait St-Mangouste, qui avait été épargné par les attaque et dont les Moldus semblaient toujours ignorer l'existence, ou au moins la localisation. Ce qui avait bien arrangé tout le monde, car personne n'avait envisagé la migration de tous les patients et des infrastructures médicales à Poudlard. L'infirmerie ne pouvait accueillir autant de personne.

Seule une poignée de Brigadier et une dizaine d'Aurors avait pu en réchapper et chacun furent postés aux différents points faibles autour du domaine. Des pièges visant à repousser les Moldus furent installés sur les montagnes environnantes avec vue sur le parc, tandis que les défenses magiques furent renforcées par des sortilèges de protection supplémentaires.

Des ambassadeurs du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques furent envoyés dans la Forêt Interdite, accompagnés de Hagrid, afin de prévenir ses habitants et leur demander assistance dans sa protection. Si les licornes, les géants et la plupart des autres créatures acceptèrent aussitôt, les centaures furent plus longs à convaincre et ne cédèrent qu'avec la promesse d'une extension de leurs droits et un agrandissement de leur territoire.

Si le Maître des Ombres avait frappé un grand coup en faisant tomber le Ministère de la Magie, ce n'était cependant rien avec ce qu'il planifiait pour la suite. À peine une semaine plus tard, la nouvelle tomba comme une Bombabouse lorsque Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

_LA GUERRE GAGNE LES AUTRES PAYS_

_COMMUNICATIONS PERDUES AVEC LES PAYS VOISINS_

_Nos envoyés spéciaux dans les pays étrangers rapportent tous que les Moldus ont lancés des offensives meurtrières sur des institutions magiques, à l'image de celle ayant ravagé le Ministère de la Magie la semaine dernière. Ainsi, on est sans nouvelles depuis hier soir de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, qui aurait subi une attaque aérienne._

_Le Chancelier de la Magie allemand, le Tribun Magique italien et le Ministre de la Magie espagnol ont lancé des appels à l'aide, alors qu'on parle de rafles de sorciers sans précédents en Russie et aux États-Unis. On dénombre déjà des centaines de milliers de victimes en Asie et en Amérique du Sud. L'Afrique, où seules les grandes villes ont subi de nombreuses attaques, semble avoir été épargnée._

_Pour une raison encore inconnue, la guerre qui opposait notre Communauté aux Moldus s'avère s'être étendue au reste du monde. On recense déjà plusieurs sorciers Britanniques exilés portés manquant au recensement effectué quelques heures après les attaques. Enfin, nos sources corroborent que toutes les attaques auraient été simultanées, ce qui laisse songeur face à l'étrangeté de cette observation._

_Comme il a déjà pu être constaté en Grande-Bretagne, la plupart des victimes auraient été causées par des affrontements directs entre sorciers et Moldus, mais certaines portent les marques indubitables de créatures magiques locales. Des chimères ont été aperçues aux portes d'Athènes et des acromentules auraient ravagées les côtes malaisiennes._

_Ces éléments pointent vers l'implication, une fois de plus, du Maître des Ombres, toujours aussi insaisissable. Ce que confirment les dernières déclaration des rescapés du Ministère : « Nous sommes sûrs que le Premier Ministre Moldu est soumis à l'Imperium, » déclare Michael Corner, Directeur de la Brigade de la Police Magique. « Nous travaillons toujours à localiser le Maître pour mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre »._

_Certains de nos spécialistes affirment que la perte de contacts avec nos pays voisins, comme la France ou l'Allemagne, seraient plutôt le signe que les gouvernements se cacheraient, à l'image du nôtre. « Nos hiboux envoyés ne sont toujours pas revenus, ce qui impliquent qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé leurs destinataires, » explique un membre du Ministère voulant rester anonyme._

_Cette note optimiste serait aussi appuyée par les rapports des espions en place au sein des gouvernements Moldus, qui rapportent qu'en dehors du Ministre Gwenvael, aucun chefs d'état magique n'a été tué. Toutefois, le Président du COMEUDA serait porté disparu selon certaines sources et… _(suite page 4, 5, 9 et 15)

Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la Salle sur Demande. Il entra comme un farfadet et se rua sur Michael, tout juste réveillé, qui sortait de sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ? s'alarma Harry.

— Hein… Quoi ? répondit Michael d'un ton endormi.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été tenu au courant que la situation se répandait aux autres pays ?

— Du calme, Harry. De quoi parles-tu ?

— De l'article paru dans _La Gazette _! s'impatienta Harry en secouant le journal sous les yeux de Michael. »

Celui-ci prit le journal d'un air intrigué et parcourut l'article rapidement. Il devint très vite évident à Harry, lorsque le visage de son ami vira au rouge, qu'il n'était pas le seul à se trouver dans l'ignorance.

« Il faut faire une réunion conjointe de l'AD et du Ministère sans attendre ! exigea Michael.

— L'AD n'a rien à y faire…

— Harry, aucune de nos sources ne nous a informés de ces attaques ! Ni au Ministère, ni à l'AD ! insista Michael. Ce n'est pas normal que _La Gazette_ ait pu avoir l'information avant nous ! Ça cache quelque chose.

— Mais tu as été interviewé ! fit remarquer Harry.

— Ils m'ont envoyé un hibou hier soir pour savoir où on en était avec le Maître. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas leur but, seulement avoir une déclaration du Ministère sur la situation actuelle qu'ils pouvaient déformer et adapter à leur guise. Contacte l'AD, je m'occupe des Directeurs. »

Harry se précipita dans son bureau fouilla ses affaires et en sortit le Gallion permettant de communiquer avec l'AD, qu'il activa sans tarder. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle des professeurs, qui fut réquisitionnée pour l'occasion.

« Les autres pays de la Communauté magique ont essuyé de lourdes attaques hier soir, annonça Harry à la surprise de certains des membres présents. Comme elle en a le devoir, _La Gazette_ a relayé l'information dans l'édition de ce matin. Contrairement à nos services ou nos réseaux d'information. D'où cette réunion : comment _la Gazette_ a pu avoir accès à une information de cette importance avant nous ? L'interview de Michael laisse penser que les rédacteurs nous cachent des choses. Qui a entendu parler de quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Personne ne se manifesta, préférant rester silencieux, au grand désarroi de Harry. Il soupira avant de continuer.

« Ce qui m'amène à une hypothèse que je n'apprécie guère : _La Gazette_ pourrait avoir échappé à notre contrôle et donc faire de la propagande pour déstabiliser ce qui reste de notre Communauté, sans doute sous la direction du Maître.

— Peut-être, convint Susan, mais il y a une part de vérité. Les moyens magiques vers les autres pays sont désormais bloqués, il est impossible d'entrer dans les pays voisins. Les Portoloins ne partent pas, le Réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette est interrompu et aucun des transplanages tentés par mon Département ont échoué jusqu'à présent.

— C'est pareil pour les hiboux, renchérit Percy qui était à la tête de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ceux que nous avons envoyés la semaine dernière après l'attaque du Ministère ne sont jamais revenus. Je ne sais pas comment _La Gazette_ a pu avoir cette information avant nous, mais ce n'est pas une fuite de chez nous, ça j'en suis certain.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Si _La Gazette_ ne faisait pas de la propagande et avait relayé une véritable information, cela signifiait que le Maître ne l'avait pas encore sous son contrôle. Ce qui était un soulagement par certains aspects. Toutefois, la confirmation que la situation se dégradait dans les autres pays n'avait rien de réconfortant.

« J'imagine que les autres pays essaieront un appel à l'aide, mais notre seul espoir à tous réside à contacter l'Afrique. Sait-on pourquoi ils ont été épargnés ?

— Probablement parce que la sorcellerie fait partie de la culture locale, proposa Percy. La majorité des Africains vivent dans les villes, mais les sorciers demeurent encore à la campagne, où ils sont craints et respectés.

— Il faut les contacter ! insista Michael.

— Comment ? répliqua Percy avec un air hautain. Je viens de dire que nous n'avons plus aucun hiboux à notre disposition ! Ils sont encore en transit, soit ont été capturés voire tués ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur.

— Et si nous envoyons un émissaire ? suggéra Luna d'un ton rêveur.

— On ne peut pas sortir du pays ! rappela Susan avec impatience. Tous les moyens magiques ont été…

— Je ne parlais pas de moyens magiques, continua Luna. On peut toujours voyager par les moyens Moldus, non ? Il suffit donc de se rendre dans un port d'air et de prendre un oiseau métallique, comme ceux qu'ils ont utilisés pour nous attaquer. »

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était folle, mais Harry comprenait clairement ce que Luna voulait dire. En effet, ils pouvaient essayer d'envoyer quelqu'un par avion pour demander du soutient. Le seul souci était la longueur du voyage, qui durait sûrement des heures. Mais un doute supplémentaire vint perturber Harry.

« C'est une bonne idée Luna, admit Harry, mais elle est irréalisable : le Maître des Ombres a sûrement dû donner aux Moldus des moyens de nous détecter. Les aéroports sont les lieux les plus protégés par les Moldus, il nous sera impossible de les utiliser pour fuir. Nous allons devoir assurer nos propres défenses jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse communiquer avec l'extérieur. Poudlard est leur prochaine cible, ils savent que nous y sommes retranchés et c'est le seul point stratégique dont ils n'ont pas encore réussi à percer les protections. Ils vont sans doute préparer un grand coup afin de nous faire flancher. C'est pourquoi tout le Ministère restera ici…

— Mais tu viens de dire que…, interrompit Susan, déconcertée.

— Pour défendre le château, précisa Harry. J'ai déjà donné des entraînements avancées aux élèves qui ont passé leurs BUSE, ainsi que des cours de défense pour les autres afin d'assurer celle des plus jeunes. Il est important que certains membres de l'AD qui ne sont pas affectés à Poudlard retournent à l'extérieur pour obtenir des informations. Le rythme de vie de la Communauté a été perturbé, mais elle continue à fonctionner en dehors de Poudlard. Je vous tiendrai informés pour la prochaine réunion. »

Harry se leva et raccompagna ses amis devant les portes du château. Il regardait au-delà du lac, se demandant si des Moldus les épiaient, puis il se retourna et alla dans son bureau. Il s'installa, prit un parchemin, sa plume et une bouteille d'encre et entama une lettre qu'il n'avait que trop tarder à écrire.

_Rénatus_

_J'attends toujours tes annonces des attaques du Ministère et du reste des pays, la disparition d'Hermione ne te dispense pas de respecter ta part. Ou alors, aurais-tu saisi l'occasion pour me trahir et laisser le Maître m'atteindre ?_

_Tant que tu y es, essaye d'annuler les sortilèges antitransplanage vers les autres pays, ça pourrait nous être utile, à moins que tu te moques du nombre de victimes, tant que tu survis !_

_Harry_

Harry cacheta la missive et se rendit à la volière, mais à sa grande surprise, elle était vide. Il luit fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer les avertissements de Percy à ce sujet. Cependant, loin d'être pris au dépourvu, Harry appela :

« Kreattur !

— Oui, Maître ? s'enquit l'elfe dans un croassement après être apparu.

— Je sais que cette tâche est réservée aux hiboux, mais il se trouve qu'il n'y en a plus et que cette lettre doit impérativement arriver à son destinataire, expliqua Harry en tendant l'enveloppe. Peux-tu t'en occuper ?

— Oui, Maître, obtempéra l'elfe. Kreattur fera tout ce que le Maître demande.

— Je veux que cette lettre parvienne à Rénatus Rogue. Personne ne doit te voir la lui transmettre, attend qu'il soit seul… Use de tous les moyens que tu jugeras nécessaires pour qu'il me réponde une fois qu'il l'a reçue.

— Kreattur promet que le Maître aura sa réponse le plus vite possible, assura-t-il avant de disparaître dans un CRAC retentissant. »

Harry retourna d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau, persuadé que Kreattur allait revenir avec la réponse d'ici peu. Cependant, il dût admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci revienne quelques instants seulement après être de retour à son bureau.

« Kreattur amène la réponse attendue par le Maître ! annonça-t-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin avant de disparaître à nouveau. »

Harry déplia si vite la lettre qu'il faillit la déchirer. Rénatus avait écrit si rapidement que son écriture donné l'impression que la plume n'avait pas décollé du parchemin.

_Crois bien que je n'ai pas oublié notre alliance, cher frère. Penserais-tu que tu pourrais vivre en toute tranquillité si ce n'était pas le cas._

_J'ignore où se trouve Weasley pour le moment. Je n'arrive plus à la joindre et mes derniers messages l'avertissant pour le Ministère et la situation internationale sont restés lettres mortes. Le Maître des Ombres est celui qui a renforcé les sortilèges antitransplanage pour isoler le pays du reste du monde, par conséquent je ne peux pas les désactiver sans me trahir._

_Toutefois, le Maître a laissé entendre qu'il planifie une attaque sans précédent sur Paris, où il compte envoyer toute son armée. Il a réussi à duper les Moldus en leur faisant croire que ce sont les sorciers français qui sont derrière cette offensive. Londres n'était qu'un avant-goût. Le Maître pense pouvoir renverser les Français en moins d'une heure, ils ne sont plus qu'une centaine. La date n'est pas encore fixée, mais ce sera avant la fin du mois._

_Rénatus_

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Le Maître comptait éradiquer les sorciers en France. S'il y parvenait, il remporterait là-bas sa première grande victoire, il marquerait son premier pas vers son plan égocentrique. Paradoxalement, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus devant le conformisme du Maître, malgré toute la puissance qu'il revendiquait. Pourquoi tous les Mages Noirs aspiraient à vouloir dominer le monde par la force ? Harry était bien plaçait pour savoir que la puissance était l'aimant à ennui le plus puissant qui soit.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans un état de tension extrême. Harry avait prévenu les autres membres du Ministère de l'attaque prochaine en France et ils avaient tous décidé d'aller prêter main forte dès qu'ils auraient plus de précisions sur la date.

Après une bref réunion de Magenmagot subsistant, Michael Corner avait été élu Ministre de la Magie provisoire, en attendant que la situation soit rétablie et que des élections puissent être organisées. Le poste avait été d'abord proposé à Harry, mais celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement sans même réfléchir. Au-delà du rôle symbolique, cela permettait surtout de pouvoir centraliser les décisions urgentes.

Harry était assis dans son bureau et lisait _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_, y cherchant avec l'énergie du désespoir un indice pour venir à bout des créatures qui composaient l'Armée des Ombres. Jusqu'à présent, le Maître les avait utilisées avec parcimonies, sans pour autant les déchaîner toutes d'un coup. Surtout, il avait encore gardé en réserve les plus terribles d'entre toutes : les Détraqueurs.

Bien sûr, il y avait le Patronus, mais c'était un moyen de défense personnel que peu maîtrisaient. Lui-même doutait de pouvoir produire un sortilège assez puissant pour pouvoir protéger tout le château contre les centaines de Détraqueurs qui les menaçaient. Il lui fallait une méthode plus drastique, plus globale.

Il avait beau chercher dans tous le livre, analysant chaque page encore et encore, mais la seule allusion était la phrase « _Aucun autre moyen n'a été trouvé jusqu'à présent pour neutraliser totalement, ni même tuer, un Détraqueur. Serpentard n'a jamais fait mention qu'il était en effet possible de tuer un Détraqueur, même si la légende précise qu'il l'aurait transmis à sa descendance._», or il n'existait plus qu'un descendant de Serpentard en vie en la personne de Katie et Harry était certain qu'elle ignorait tout de cette légende.

Il reposa le livre et se jeta en arrière sur son fauteuil, passant sa tête dans ses mains. Son regard fit le tour de son bureau et s'arrêta sur une armoire sur laquelle était posée une magnifique épée dont le manche était incrusté de rubis. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'air pensif.

Si la légende avait un fond de vérité, même si le secret s'était perdu avec les siècle, un descendant de Serpentard en avait forcément entendu parler et avait sans doute tout fait pour le trouver. Or, de tous ceux qui avait foulé le sol de la Terre, un seul avait une obsession telle avec son passé, un seul avait une telle soif de grandeur qu'il avait déjà réussi à rendre vrai ce que les plus grands sorciers et historiens du monde avaient considéré comme une légende.

Les yeux de Harry dévièrent vers la partie de l'armoire où étaient rangées les trois Reliques de la Mort, et l'une d'elle attira particulièrement son regard par son éclat. Elle donnait l'impression de pulsait, comme répondant à son désir de l'utiliser. La Pierre de Résurrection, aux pouvoirs nécromanciens inégalés.

Harry reposa l'épée avec délicatesse puis pris la Pierre dans sa main et l'y fit tourner trois fois. Peu à peu, une silhouette vaporeuse se dessina au centre de son bureau avant de laisser place à une figure familière.

« Bonjour Tom ! acceuillit Harry. »

9


	24. Chapter 24 Le secret des Serpentard

Chapitre 24 Le secret des Serpentard

Tom Jedusor avançait lentement dans la pièce. Il avait son visage encore angélique et charmeur d'avant son premier meurtre, d'avant que son âme ne soit torturée par les scarification de ses meurtres. Ses regrets l'avaient renvoyé à celui qu'il était avant de devenir un être rongé par la haine.

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu me dérange, Harry ? s'enquit Jedusor d'une voix mielleuse. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu dédaignais l'utilisation de ces Reliques. »

Il avait peut-être son visage bénin, mais il ne s'était pas détaché de son dédain et de son arrogance. Ou ceux-ci faisaient déjà parties de lui à cette époque.

« Vous êtes un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, rappela Harry.

— Ayez passé le plus clair de ma vie à l'affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre, je suis ravi de constater que tu aies enfin décidé de l'accepter.

— Lors de vos deux guerres, vous avez eu un ascendant considérable sur les Détraqueurs, à tel point que vous avez réussi à les faire échapper au pouvoir du Ministère, poursuivit Harry sans se démonter.

— Oui, mais ce n'était pas difficile, admit Jedusor qui commençait à faire les cent pas, observant la pièce avec intérêt. Ce crétin de Fudge n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux en dehors de celui qu'ils lui laissaient avoir. La seule raison qui poussait les Détraqueurs à rester à Azkaban était le nombre de proies qu'on leur offrait gratuitement et à volonté. C'était une bonne stratégie de la part du Ministère pour les confiner, même si de toute façon…

— C'est « leur demeure pour l'éternité », acheva Harry.

— Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna l'empreinte en se détournant de sa contemplation.

— J'ai lu la légende des Détraqueurs. Je sais que c'est un Serpentard qui les a créés et que, par conséquent, seul un Serpentard peut réellement les contrôler. Personne n'a jamais trouvé le moyen de les tuer, mais j'imagine que l'illustre descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le seul ayant réussi à trouver et ouvrir la mythique Chambre des Secrets, a découvert cette solution.

— Et tu veux que je te la transmettre, devina Jedusor avec un sourire narquois. Pour quoi faire ? Tu n'es pas un descendant de Serpentard. Même si tu connaissais la façon de tuer les Détraqueurs, tu ne pourrais pas l'appliquer. Personne ne le peut, désormais.

— Détrompez-vous, il existe encore un descendant de Serpentard ! révéla Harry.

— Qui est-ce ? interrogea Jedusor, l'excitation présente dans chaque mot.

— Vous la connaissez déjà : l'arrière-petite-fille de votre oncle Morfin !

— Je la croyais morte ! Tu étais censé la tuer… À moins… À moins que tu n'aies pas réussi, se délecta Jedusor. Je le savais. Trop faible !

— Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Tom, avertit Harry. Si je ne l'ai pas tuée, c'est parce que j'ai été devancé, mais la Mort lui a visiblement réservé un autre sort.

— Ne te cache pas derrière des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer, répliqua Jedusor. Ton incapacité à tuer est inscrit au plus profond de toi, par la même protection qui t'a préservé de mon sortilège. Dumbledore a raison : je ne comprendrais jamais l'amour. Mais si la théorie de ce vieux fou est fondée, alors l'amour en toi t'empêchera de tuer. »

Harry dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Il n'y avait jamais songé, mais l'entendre de la part de Jedusor le rendait tout à fait logique. L'amour de sa mère lui avait fourni une protection telle qu'il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra du plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps au sommet de sa puissance. Dumbledore n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il baignait dans cet amour en permanence et que c'était ce qui le différencier de Voldemort. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que ce même amour l'empêche d'effectuer le Sortilège de la Mort, alors qu'il en avait toute les capacités. Cet amour l'en préservait, lui réprimait toute haine.

« Ah, ah ! Je vois que j'ai visé juste, railla Jedusor.

— Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Harry. Un nouveau Mage Noir a pris l'espace laissé vacant par la disparition des Mangemorts et des Princesses des Ténèbres. Il prétend pouvoir prendre le contrôle du monde magique par la force…

— Quelle originalité ! dédaigna l'esprit.

— Il prétend contrôler déjà plusieurs créatures maléfique, qu'il menace de relâcher sur nous si nous ne capitulons pas, continua Harry. Parmi elles, les derniers Détraqueurs. D'où ma demande : comment les tue-t-on ? Car j'imagine que malgré vos regrets, vous ne souhaitiez pas voir le monde de la sorcellerie sous le joug d'un Mage Noir qui s'allie avec les Moldus. »

Un long silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Si Jedusor ne laissa rien paraître, Harry essaya de calmer sa respiration haletante et son rythme cardiaque effréné. L'empreinte se retourna et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre du bureau. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch, perdu dans les nuages, qui n'avait plus été utilisé depuis plusieurs mois.

« Je n'ai jamais apprécié le Quidditch, déclara Jedusor après s'être détourné. J'ai toujours trouvé ce sport sans intérêt, beaucoup trop basique. Paradoxalement trop proche des sports Moldus pour un jeu de _sorciers_. Toutefois, j'admets que l'aspect aérien accompagné des figures extraordinaires, simulant la liberté de voler, avait certains attraits. »

Il marqua une pause, fixant Harry du regard, qui ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Il réalisa qu'il était en apnée tant la tension devenait palpable.

« C'est d'accord, je veux bien te donner le moyens de vaincre les Détraqueurs, accepta Jedusor. Cependant, tu dois comprendre la relation qui existe entre les Détraqueurs et les Serpentard. »

Jedusor s'écarta de la fenêtre et vint se placer devant Harry, qui s'était affalé sur son fauteuil sous les effets du soulagement. Il se redressa, croisa les mains et attendit le début du récit qui lèverait enfin le voile sur la question.

« Comme le dit la légende, c'est un Serpentard qui a créé les Détraqueurs. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a utilisé une partie de son âme pour y parvenir et leur permettre ainsi de se mouvoir. — Il a créé des Inferi et les a utilisés comme réceptacle pour en faire des Horcruxes ? résuma Harry, sous le choc de la découverte.

— C'est sans doute l'idée qu'il a eu au départ, admit Jedusor, mais le résultat s'est avéré être plus que la somme des parties. Les Détraqueurs ont la capacité de reconnaître l'âme d'un descendant de Serpentard, car elle ressemble beaucoup à ce que peut « émettre un Détraqueur », mais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Cependant, dénués de raison et étant aveugle, ils ne savent pas que la personne face à eux n'est pas celui qui les a créés. Ils sont incapables de faire la différence, car pour eux des concepts comme la mort, le temps, l'identité ont disparu. C'est pour cela qu'ils obéissent aveuglément aux Serpentard.

— Comment un Serpentard dirige les Détraqueurs ? interrogea Harry.

— Comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre créature, expliqua Jedusor d'un ton crâneur. Son âme fiat écho à celle enfouie au sein des Détraqueurs, ils suivent donc naturellement ses directives. Ils n'ont plus de contrôle sur leurs actes, ils se contentent d'errer, ils n'ont pas conscience d'obtempérer.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien.

— Si le descendant de Serpentard demande à un Détraqueur d'aller d'un point A à un point B, ce dernier va le faire comme s'il avait choisi de le faire, développa l'esprit. Le Serpentard devient la conscience du Détraqueur qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est sous contrôle.

— Est-il possible qu'un Détraqueur n'exécute pas l'ordre donné ?

— Tu m'as écouté, Potter ? s'irrita Jedusor. Je viens de te dire que le Détraqueur agit aux directives d'un Serpentard comme s'il avait choisi lui-même de les faire.

— Je voulais en être certain, répliqua Harry sans se démonter. J'ai une autre question, comment les Détraqueurs font-ils pour se multiplier ?

— Chaque Détraqueur est lié aux autres, c'est comme cela qu'ils communiquent entre eux. Tout comme tu étais possible de voir à travers mes yeux ou ceux de Nagini lorsque tu étais un de mes Horcruxes. Si l'un d'eux trouve une victime, les autres la sentiront aussi et se précipiteront vers elle. C'est ce qui provoque la multiplication des Détraqueurs pour pouvoir couvrir plus rapidement une région propice. Plus le désespoir y est présent, plus le phénomène s'intensifiera, le Détraqueur interprétant cela comme un grand nombre de proies potentielles. Cela nous amène au moyen de les tuer.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est grâce au lien avec les Serpentard, et à cette liaison entre tous les Détraqueurs, que l'on peut en venir à bout. Et pour y parvenir, seul un descendant de Serpentard doit le faire.

— Comment doit-il précéder ?

— Le descendant de Serpentard voulant mettre un terme à l'existence des Détraqueurs doit accepter de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry.

— Tu as bien entendu, s'amusa Jedusor. Tom Serpentard a utilisé son âme pour les créer, ils savent qu'ils lui doivent leur existence, ce qui rend la tâche plus compliquer. Un Détraqueur n'absorbera jamais l'âme d'un Serpentard volontairement, même si ce dernier est une proie. C'est pour cela que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les contrôler complètement : jamais un Détraqueur ne se retournera contre l'un d'entre nous.

— Ça ressemble au principe du créateur, remarqua Harry. Celui qui a été créé ne peut détruire son créateur.

— Exactement, approuva l'empreinte.

— Comment faire alors ?

— Je t'ai dit qu'un descendant de Serpentard devient la conscience d'un Détraqueur, ce dernier obéit à ses ordres comme s'il les avait décidés lui-même. Le point important ici est qu'un Détraqueur ne peut qu'obéir à cet ordre, il lui est impossible de ne pas le réaliser, quel qu'il soit. C'est là qu'est la clé.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Harry qui venait de comprendre. Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, opina Jedusor. Pour détruire les Détraqueurs, un membre de la lignée des Serpentard doit ordonner à un Détraqueur de lui donner le baiser.

— En quoi cela détruit le Détraqueur ? Ils aspirent les âmes pour se nourrir…

— L'âme de Tom Serpentard est présente en chacun de nous, du moins une partie de cette âme, c'est cela qui fait « vivre » les Détraqueurs, qui leur permet d'exister. Ils ne sont pas vivants, comme tu l'as dit, ce sont des simulacres d'Inferis. C'est la présence de l'âme des Serpentard qui les maintient en vie, le sortilège qui les a créés repose là-dessus. Les Détraqueurs détruisent l'âme qu'ils absorbent, alors que lorsqu'on meurt, notre âme existe toujours. La mort du dernier Serpentard supprimerait toute possibilité de détruire les Détraqueurs, mais si son âme est absorbée par l'un d'eux, c'est la fin.

— La fin ? Mais en quoi absorber l'âme les détruit ? insista Harry.

— En absorbant l'âme du dernier Serpentard, le Détraqueur rompra le sortilège qui les avait créés et les maintenait en vie. Il mourra définitivement : son corps n'étant animé que par l'âme qu'il vient de détruire, il n'a plus de support physique ou psychique sur terre.

— Bien, on en a détruit un, il en reste plus que des milliers, ironisa Harry.

— Tu n'as pas compris, Potter ? persifla Jedusor avec un large sourire. Tous les Détraqueurs sont liés entre eux et à l'âme des Serpentard. Sa destruction les affecte tous, les détruit tous. Lorsqu'un Détraqueur absorbe une âme, c'est tous les Détraqueurs qui l'absorbent.

— Donc tous les Détraqueurs absorberaient l'âme du dernier Serpentard et seraient détruits ?

— Ils contiennent une âme qui les maintient dans votre monde, peuvent en absorber d'autres en les détruisant mais ne peuvent être détruit que d'une seule manière : un sacrifice qui brisera tout ce qui leur permettait d'exister, résuma Jedusor. Mais j'imagine que tu vois la faiblesse dans ce plan

— Le dernier descendant de Serpentard doit avoir la force et le courage d'accepter le sacrifice, supposa Harry qui voyait où Jedusor voulait en venir.

— Tom Serpentard avait parié sur notre capacité à fuir le danger plutôt que de l'affronter pour perpétuer l'existence des Détraqueurs, renchérit l'esprit. C'est pour cela qu'ils existent encore : aucun de nous n'a eu le courage de sacrifier notre âme. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes réflexions, Potter et trouver les arguments pour convaincre notre dernier représentant. »

L'âme de Jedusor disparut soudainement, laissant Harry seul dans son bureau. Il était désemparé. La seule façon de vaincre les Détraqueurs était un sacrifice de Katie. Comment lui annoncer ? Lui expliquer l'importance de ce geste ? Et surtout, aurait-elle le courage nécessaire ? Harry ne connaissait personne qui accepterait de son plein gré le baiser du Détraqueur, châtiment considéré comme pire que la Mort.

Quelques coups se fit entendre à la porte, et Harry constata à sa montre que l'heure du dîner avait été dépassée depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il invita à entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur James.

« Qu'y a-t-il James ?

— Tes élèves ne t'ont pas vu cet après-midi, on avait peur que tu sois parti sans prévenir, révéla James d'un ton réprobateur. Que faisais-tu enfermé dans ton bureau toute la journée ?

— Je réfléchissais.

— Toute l'après-midi ? s'étonna James sceptique, en regardant successivement l'armoire et l'épée de Gryffondor.

— Oui, trancha Harry qui rangea l'épée et ferma l'armoire.

— Papa, tu sais que ces choses sont dangereuses…

— Et toi, tu n'en sais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'elles sont réellement. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

James regarda son père qui regagnait son bureau puis jeta un dernier regard vers l'armoire. Après un soupir de lassitude, il se retourna et franchit la porte.

« James ! Attends ! appela soudain Harry. Peux-tu m'amener Katie Dursley dans mon bureau. Je dois lui parler. »

Son fils lâcha la porte et se retourna, son visage toujours marqué par la suspicion, comme s'il essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est le sujet de tes réflexions de la journée, murmura James.

— Ne pose pas de questions, et fais ce que je te dis ! »

James fit la moue et sortit du bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et patienta. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Katie, mais plus vite elle était au courant, et mieux cela vaudrait. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il y eut quelques coups à la porte. Harry réajusta ses lunettes et invita à entrer. Katie poussa timidement la porte du bureau et la referma derrière elle. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner et de regarder Harry. Comme à son habitude, elle était distante.

« Vous m'avez demandée, professeur ?

— Oui, Katie. Nous devons impérativement avoir un entretien sur toi et tes pouvoirs.

— Mes pouvoirs ? s'étonna Katie, déstabilisée.

— Oui, tes pouvoirs. En particulier ceux qui te viennent de Salazar Serpentard. »

Harry lui expliqua alors tout ce dont Jedusor lui avait appris sur les Détraqueurs, occultant pour le moment le sacrifice qu'elle devrait accepter. Il voulait absolument éviter d'aborder ce sujet le plus longtemps. Katie écouta sans intervenir, mais garda ses distances avec le bureau comme si elle avait peur qu'il la dévore. Elle avait refusé de s'asseoir.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris en quoi vous avez besoin de moi ? interrogea-t-elle après qu'il eut fini. Vous voulez que je fasse un devoir sur les Détraqueurs ?

— Katie, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! s'impatienta Harry. Je sais, et toi aussi, que tu es la dernière descendante de Salazar Serpentard, et par conséquent de Tom Serpentard. Tu es la seule personne en ce monde qui peut contrôler les Détraqueurs. C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide. Pour notre prochaine bataille, tu devras repousser les Détraqueurs, non pas à l'aide d'un Patronus, mais à l'aide de ton âme. Tu devras leur ordonner de battre en retraite. Et à la toute fin… tu devras accepter de te sacrifier pour les détruire à jamais.

— Quel genre de sacrifice s'agit-il ? questionna Katie, suspicieuse.

— Un sacrifice que tu voudras faire par toi-même, répondit Harry qui voulait retarder ce moment un peu plus. De ta propre...

— Professeur Potter ! Si vous alliez droit au but ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

— Tu devras recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, finit-il par révéler. »

L'air devint même glacial, solide. On aurait pu y entendre les échos des battements de cœur des deux occupants si une fine pluie ne s'était pas mise à tomber, les gouttes clapotant sur les fenêtres du bureau. Harry fixait Katie, dont les yeux étaient exorbités.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'ahurit-elle. Je ne veux pas recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur !

— Katie, tu es la dernière personne pouvant mettre un terme à leur existence, insista Harry. Si tu meurs, nous ne pourrons plus les détruire !

— Je peux avoir un enfant ! fit-elle remarquer d'une voix scandalisée.

— Je serai mort bien avant de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, et peut-être que toi aussi. Le secret sera enfoui à jamais et les Détraqueurs pourront reprendre le désespoir, la peur et le froid glacial qui les caractérisent pour l'éternité ! Katie, de sombres heures s'annoncent et tu es la seule qui puisse émettre un peu de lumière pour nous éclairer. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais pense à tout ce que tu permettrais de faire avec ce sacrifice. »

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et ne put que constater qu'elle n'était pas terrifiée mais offusquée par la requête. Avait-elle compris l'enjeu de sa demande ? Allait-elle accepter ? Harry était rongé par la culpabilité, c'était la première fois qu'il envoyait sciemment quelqu'un à un sort aussi funeste.

Il savait que personne ne comprendrait son but, ses raisons et ses sentiments sur ce sacrifice, tout comme Dumbledore avant lui. Seule Katie pouvait saisir le véritable besoin de ce sacrifice, mais elle restait la seule à décider et Harry s'était déjà refusé d'user d'un quelconque moyen de l'y forcer. Le sacrifice devait venir d'elle.

« Vous êtes malade ! décréta-t-elle après quelques secondes. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans les couloirs sombres du château, laissant Harry désemparé.

8


	25. Chapter 25 Mission de secours

Chapitre 25 Mission de secours

Les jours suivants, Katie évita soigneusement Harry : elle changea ses horaires dans la Grande Salle, décida de ne plus assister à ses cours et parut rester à l'écart dans les couloirs. Il avait beau croiser ses camarades ici ou là, mais elle demeurait invisible. Inquiet, Harry s'était renseigné auprès des équipes de sécurité qui lui confirmèrent que Katie n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte du château. Plus tard, Neville lui révéla qu'elle continuait à se rendre aux autres cours normalement et passait le reste du temps dans la Grande Salle.

Harry accepta la nouvelle avec lassitude, comprenant ce qui motivait sa petite-cousine, mais frustré qu'elle ne comprenne pas la portée de sa mission. James se montra plus distant pendant cette période, lançant parfois des regards noirs à Harry. Il ne fallait pas être Moldu pour en déduire qu'il devait être au courant de la situation, qu'il ait écouté à travers la porte ou bien que Katie le lui ait dit. Ou alors il avait été assez perspicace pour noter que Katie était bouleversée et il avait fait lui-même le rapport avec la convocation dans le bureau de Harry.

Un matin, Harry se présenta au petit-déjeuner et un hiboux vint le déranger alors qu'il lisait tranquillement son journal en grignotant son toast. _La Gazette_ n'avait fait aucune nouvelle grande révélation depuis son dernier coup d'éclat, mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de lire avec attention chaque ligne pour y déceler le moindre signe de propagande. Reposant son exemplaire, Harry prit la lettre que le hibou lui tendait. Celle-ci n'était affranchie d'aucune adresse, mais le regard insistant du rapace lui fit comprendre qu'il était l'unique destinataire. Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait trop attentivement puis l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Le Maître des Ombres compte attaquer cet après-midi la République de Magie française, à quatorze heures. C'est un raid surprise, on vient tout juste d'être mis au courant. L'Armée des Ombres sera présente en grande partie, à l'exception des Basilics, des Acromentules et des Détraqueurs. Les Moldus sont déjà sur place, attendant le signal._

_Si tu veux te rendre utile, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Nous serons sans doute déjà en route lorsque tu recevras cette lettre dans la Grande Salle. Le Maître des Ombres veut à tout prix éviter les transports magiques._

_Rénatus_

Harry déglutit difficilement son jus de citrouille. Bien sûr, son demi-frère devait le prévenir au dernier moment. L'attaque aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peines, organiser une mission de secours et se rendre à Paris à temps ne serait pas du gâteau.

« Je demande aux employés du Ministère aux membres de l'AD de me suivre sans plus tarder ! annonça Harry en se levant brusquement, attirant l'attention vers lui. Les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. Professeurs, conduisez tous les élèves jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande afin de vous mettre à l'abri. Maintenant ! »

Un grand brouhaha s'empara de la Grande Salle, entre les raclements des chaises, les pas précipités des élèves ou les discussions qui résonnèrent sur les murs. Harry se rendit face au portes du Grand Hall, où se regroupa peu à peu une cinquantaine de personnes. Tous les visages trahissaient leur inquiétude.

« Une source sûre vient de me le confirmer : c'est pour cette après-midi. Le Maître des Ombres va lancer son assaut contre le Président de la Magie français à quatorze heures. Comme attendu, une grande partie de l'Armée des Ombres sera sur place et aura le soutien des Moldus. Nous devons agir au plus vite pour empêcher le Maître d'obtenir cette victoire. Il est fort possible que l'attaque se concentre sur la partie moldue de Paris et engendre de nombreuses victimes collatérale. On ne peut pas les abandonner.

— Elle est fiable comment cette source ? s'enquit James.

— C'est toujours la même, donc je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, répondit Harry.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, convint Michael, mais comment faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir du château sans être détectés et encore moins du pays.

— Je sais, admit Harry. Nous allons nous y rendre en balais.

— Pardon ? s'étonnèrent la plupart des personnes présentes.

— Vous avez bien entendu. Nous emprunterons un des passages secrets vers Pré-au-Lard. De là, nous décollerons en direction du sud. Puis nous emprunterons le tunnel sous la Manche…

— LE QUOI ? s'interloqua Michael.

— C'est un tunnel qu'empruntent les trains moldus pour relier la France et l'Angleterre, expliqua Harry. Il nous permettra de passer sans être vus d'un pays à l'autre.

— Vous vous rendez compte que c'est courir un gros risque ? insista Rutherford.

— Les Moldus surveilleront sans doute la sortie du côté Français, mais de là, nous pourrons déjà sans doute transplaner. Nous devons le tenter.

— C'est d'accord, déclara Michael après une hésitation. Quand partons-nous ?

— Tout de suite ! _Accio_. »

Son balais surgit des escaliers de marbres, très vite suivi par ceux qui avaient imité Harry. Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas assez de monture pour tout le monde, mais Harry organisa des binômes afin de permettre une couverture de défense, permettant à l'autre de se concentrer sur le vol. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils allèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et empruntèrent le passage secret menant à Honeydukes.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans la remise de la boutique. Harry monta les marches silencieusement, suivit par les autres. Il pointa son nez dehors, mais il n'y avait rien en vue. Par mesure de précaution, il usa du sortilège de détection, mais à son grand bonheur, il ne détecta rien. Il sortit dans la rue et enfourcha son balai, puis décolla, l'air lui fouettant le visage.

Les autres le suivirent dans les airs, et il monta de plus en plus haut. Un groupe d'une trentaine de balais ne passait pas inaperçu dans le ciel et Harry décida d'utiliser la couverture nuageuse pour dissimuler leur approche. James vint se placer à sa droite.

« James, va dire aux autres de se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion, ça devrait suffire à berner les Moldus.

— Compris ! »

James redescendit faire passer le mot. Harry tenta un regard derrière lui et observa les silhouettes s'effacer unes à unes. Il prit le risque de ne pas se dissimuler, afin de servir de repère visuel aux autres et garder leur escadron regroupé autour de lui. Il vola en direction du Sud avec toute la puissance que son balai permettait.

Lorsque sa montre indiqua midi, Harry survola Londres. La ville était toujours en ruine et avait été depuis abandonné par les survivants. Il était impossible de le voir depuis sa position, mais Harry devina que seuls les plus démunis erraient dans les ruines à la recherche de quoi survivre dans cette désolation. En revanche, il put distinguer ce qui avait été le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère de la Magie un peu plus loin. Ils dépassèrent la ville et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de la côte.

Harry baissa son altitude afin de se rapprocher du terminal de Cheriton. Il voyait l'entrée du tunnel. Comme il s'y était attendu, les Britanniques ne protégeaient pas l'accès puisque c'était la France qui avait coupé les relations. Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison de surveiller ce passage plus qu'un autre. Ce fut sa première erreur de la journée.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du tunnel, Harry entendit Rutherford hurler quelque chose. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un missile sol-air se diriger droit vers lui. Harry prit un virage en épingle à cheveux, évitant ainsi le missile, mais il sentit le souffle chaud de l'engin.

Il se dirigea vers la batterie anti-aérienne qui avait tiré, mais il n'y en avait aucune ! D'où ce missile pouvait-il venir ? Apparemment, personne ne la voyait car un autre missile fut tiré. Harry comprit subitement ce qui s'était passé : la batterie devait être camouflée par magie. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la trajectoire du missile et hurla :

« _Incendio _! »

Une flamme jaillit de sa baguette et forma une gigantesque boule de feu. Comme prévu, le missile changea de trajectoire pour se diriger vers la source de chaleur la plus importante et explosa lorsqu'il l'atteignit. Le souffle balaya les flammes. Harry en fit apparaître de nouvelles et repéra cette fois-ci l'origine du tir. Il pointa sa baguette dans cette direction et s'écria :

« _Revelio _! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la batterie anti-aérienne se matérialisée. James fut le plus rapide pour la neutraliser en la retournant. Une fois ce problème réglé, Harry vira et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Il savait que les autres l'avaient suivi. Ils mirent moins de cinq minutes pour parcourir le tunnel et sortir au terminal de Coquelle. Là encore, il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, Harry joua la prudence et envoya une boule de feu, mais il n'y eut aucune riposte cette fois-ci. Il sortit alors du tunnel et prit la direction de Paris. Mais il s'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt en Picardie, une demi-heure plus tard.

« Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ? s'intrigua Michael. Nous sommes encore loin de Paris.

— Nous pouvons transplaner directement d'ici, répondit Harry. Nous devons être suffisamment éloigner des sortilèges de protection et de détection pour pouvoir le faire sans risque. Retirez votre sortilège de Désillusion, vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, nous transplanons. Dépêchez-vous, il nous reste encore une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver. »

Tous se mirent d'accord de se donner comme objectif un endroit moldu universellement connu, au moins de nom : la Tour Eiffel. Harry se concentra et se sentit aspiré dans un tuyau étroit, compressé de toute part avant de retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, les yeux, il crut qu'il s'était trompé.

La Tour n'était plus là et des incendies s'étaient déclenchés un peu partout. Harry vit ses compagnons apparaître devant lui, et, comme lui, ils furent interloqués de voir un monde de désolation. Des bruits lointains de combats, et des lumières éclairant les nuages de poussières, leur indiquèrent qu'il y avait une terrible bataille dans la ville.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma James. Nous sommes bien à Paris ?

— Oui, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, assura Michael. Mais comment expliquer ce chaos ?

— Nous sommes les derniers des imbéciles ! jura Harry. Il est déjà _quinze_ heures, heure française. L'attaque a commencée il y a déjà une heure ! Les Français doivent être réduis à une poignée de Gallions. »

Une silhouette apparut alors devant eux. Elle ne les avait pas encore remarqués, semblant fuir quelque chose, mais finit par rentrer dans Rutherford, sur lequel elle rebondit. La silhouette se retourna vers son obstacle et, prise d'effroi, se releva rapidement. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Rutherford. Ce dernier en fit de même.

« Non ! s'exclama Harry. »

La sorcière se retourna et regarda Harry. Une lueur illumina son visage. Elle baissa sa baguette et se rapprocha de lui.

« Vous êtes Arry Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent français. »

« Oui, répondit celui-ci. Et vous… »

« Pas important ! Vous êtes venus nous sauver ! Ils sont là-bas ! »

Harry se retourna et sortit sa baguette et la Française en fit de même puis soudain, une horde de monstres surgit devant eux. Harry ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour les identifier : des Chimères. Il n'eut pas besoin de prévenir les autres, tous se dispersèrent et s'éloignèrent de la menace. Harry se précipita vers la Seine, les jambes à son cou. Il courait à en perdre haleine, suivi par cinq sorciers.

Il se retourna prêt à combattre et eut le temps de voir la Française se faire happer par l'une des horribles créatures. Harry en dénombra quatre, dont deux occupées à poursuivre ses compagnons qui s'enfuyaient vers les Invalides. La dernière restait au milieu, ne sachant visiblement pas où aller jusqu'à ce que son regard se fixa sur le groupe de Harry. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers eux, la gueule ouverte.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et décida de transplaner. Il se retourna sur lui-même et réapparut devant les Invalides. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il regarda dans toutes les directions et vit de l'autre côté de la Seine des jets de lumière. Il entendait aussi des hommes crier. Il traversa le parc des Invalides, franchit la Seine et passa devant le Grand Palais. Il arriva sur les Champs Élysées.

À sa droite, la Place de La Concorde avait disparu sous un nuage de poussière si opaque qu'il ne voyait pas au travers. À sa gauche, il discernait au loin l'Arc de Triomphe en partie détruit. Harry sentit le souffle d'une balle lui raser son front et se mit aussitôt à plat ventre. Il tourna la tête en direction de la provenance du projectile et vit une dizaine de soldats moldus émerger de la Place de la Concorde. Il se tourna vers la Place de l'Étoile et distingua vaguement un petit groupe de sorciers, lançant un flot continu de sortilèges.

Harry se mit à ramper et traversa la rue. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, il se positionna à couvert derrière un mur et attendit que les soldats arrivent. Il pointa sa baguette vers le plus proche d'entre eux et le stupéfixa. À peine avait-il lancé le sort, qu'il avait déjà transplané sur un des toits. Il eut raison d'avoir pris cette décision : les soldats balayaient déjà le coin où il s'était trouvé l'instant auparavant.

Il se tourna en direction des sorciers et constata que le groupe s'était agrandi. Il décida de transplaner pour les rejoindre. Une fois arrivé, il vit que cinq de ses Aurors faisaient parties du groupe de Français.

« Nous sommes les derniers, expliqua l'un d'eux. Ils nous ont tous décimés. Il y a peut-être des survivants, mais on a perdu le contact. L'un de nous a fait diversion pour entraîner des chimères ailleurs. On a essayé de tenir l'avenue depuis. D'autres sorciers nous ont attaqués, mais ils ont transplané avant que l'on riposte.

— OK, déclara Harry. Nous allons organiser nos défenses. On va former trois groupes : un de chaque côté de la rue et un autre sur le toit. Dès que vous lancer un sort, vous transplaner pour changer de position. Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il auprès de l'un des Aurors.

— Nous avons dû nous séparer, les Chimères nous poursuivaient. On a réussi à en abattre une, mais je crois qu'on a perdu deux hommes.

— Qui ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Je ne les connais pas, des membres de la Brigade de Police magique. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sombre. Il les avait menés à une bataille sans merci, il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient tous pas. Ils formèrent les deux groupes, mais aucun ne put prendre position. Une violente explosion pulvérisa un des bâtiments, qui s'effondra. Harry et les autres furent projetés de l'autre côté de la rue. Heureusement, aucun ne fut blessé. En se relevant, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'entendait plus aucun son. Sa vision troublée, il se tourna vers la silhouette la plus proche et vit ses lèvres remuer sans capter ce qu'elle disait.

« Je suis sourd, annonça-t-il. »

7


	26. Chapter 26 Le Maître des Ombres

Chapitre 26 Le Maître des Ombres

Le sorcier se retourna et, lorsqu'il réalisa la situation, prit la tête de Harry entre ses mains pour l'ausculter rapidement. Harry fut aussitôt saisi de vertiges, mais ceux-ci passèrent lorsqu'il redevint immobile. Une douce chaleur au niveau de l'oreille lui fit comprendre qu'il saignait, mais elle disparut lorsque le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers Harry et exécuta un bref mouvement du poignet.

Le vacarme ambiant remplaça le silence dans lequel Harry était plongé jusqu'à présent, le faisant sursauter. Ressaisissant ses esprits, il se mit en position au milieux des ruines de l'immeubles, qui offraient de nombreuses cachettes. La rue, cependant, semblait avoir été désertée et seuls les bruits des incendies et des effondrements se faisait entendre. Une foule apparut soudainement au milieu de la fumée, avançant avec prudence.

« NE TIREZ PAS ! intima une des silhouettes. NOUS SOMMES DES MEMBRES DE L'AD ! »

Les nouveaux venus se firent plus distincts et Harry put certifier leur identité d'un signe de tête vers les autres. James rompit les rangs et se précipita vers son père lorsqu'il le repéra. Les deux s'enlacèrent quelques instants, soulagés de pouvoir se retrouver au milieu de ce chaos.

« James ! Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas ! admit son fils d'un air désemparer. L'Armée des Ombres nous est tombée dessus sur l'Île de la Cité. Nous avons réussi à repousser l'attaque, mais à un prix terrible : nous sommes les derniers. Tous les autres sont morts. Michael est porté manquant, mais on a reçu son Patronus il y a deux minutes, juste avant de transplaner. Et vous ?

— Une violente explosion a balayé la rue.

— Oui, on l'a sentie de là où nous étions et on a vu la boule de feu s'élever dans le ciel. C'est ce qui nous a décidé à transplaner ici. Nathalie dit avoir vu des Éruptifs se précipiter vers un des bâtiments. »

Harry sourit, heureux de retrouver son fils entier dans cette ville désormais engloutie dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Les premières zones de défenses furent installer autour de leur nouvelle position, les Champs Élysées furent sécurisés sur un périmètre d'une dizaine de mètres, pendant que les blessés légers furent vite remis sur pieds.

Un des Français revenait de sa position de l'autre côté de la rue en courant lorsqu'un jet de lumière verte le toucha en pleine course, le faisant trébucher et glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Un rire glacial retentit soudain, recouvrant tous les autres bruits.

« Vous avez été courageux, accorda la voix qui sembla venir de partout en même temps. Aussi bien Français qu'Anglais. Vous pouvez être fiers. Le Maître des Ombres sait se montrer clément. Si vous vous rendez maintenant, je vous promets une mort douce. Sinon, vous connaîtrez les pires souffrances.

— _Stupefix _! s'exclama un des Français en direction des silhouettes qui apparurent au détour d'un carrefour sur leur droite. »

Le sortilège devait avoir atteint sa cible, car on entendit un cri dans les rangs de l'Armée des Ombres. Malheureusement, celle-ci répliqua d'un Sortilège de la Mort qui déchira le ciel et frappa en pleine tête le courageux sorcier, qui fut propulsé sur quelques mètres.

« Le courage est une vertu honorable, mais elle est bien trop souvent source de morts stupides. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si à trois, vous ne vous êtes pas rendus, je lâcherais… Qu'est-ce qu'on a sous la main… Des Manticores… Des Inferis… Il doit bien me rester quelques Nundus dans les parages… Un…

— On doit se rendre, capitula Harry à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.

— Non, tu es fou ! s'exclama James. Ils vont nous tuer.

— Deux…

— Je peux l'affronter, assura Harry avec confiance. Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous des autres.

— Trois ! Au revoir mes…

— Nous nous rendons ! hurla Harry pour se faire entendre. »

Sous le regard stupéfait des membres de l'AD, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le milieu de la rue, les mains en l'air. Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils et se dirigea vers le Maître des Ombres, qui se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètres, facilement reconnaissable dans sa robe blanche. Harry continua d'avancer, suivi par les autres après une courte hésitation.

Ils marchèrent tous d'un pas lent, les mains en signe de soumission et s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés à cinq mètres du Maître des Ombres, dont le regard était dissimulé sous sa capuche. Toutefois, sa position laissait entendre sans ambiguïté qu'il les toisait avec satisfaction.

Harry se mit à genoux et croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Il défia le regard du Mage Noir, ce qui lui permit de comptabiliser dix hommes à proximité du Maître, mais un violent coup de poing lui fit baisser le regard. Ses lunettes tombèrent sous le choc et se brisèrent au sol, alors que des liens apparurent autour de ses mains.

« Je vois que vous êtes sages, constata le Maître des Ombres. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Potter conduise ses amis à une mort inévitable. Je suis surpris. Nous allons commencer par les Français, c'est pour eux que nous sommes là, après tout. Harvey…

— Oui, Maître.

— Retourne avec les créatures à notre demeure.

— Bien, Maître. »

Le dénommé Harvey transplana, ce qui devait laisser neuf hommes d'après le comptage de Harry. Le Maître des Ombres s'avança vers les trois derniers Français, qu'il fit lever de force et placer devant les membres de l'AD, toujours à genoux.

« Mr le Président de la Magie, salua le Maître des Ombres. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Vous n'imaginez pas l'honneur que je ressens à vous tuer.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un scélérat, répliqua le Président sans le moindre accent. Vous irez pourrir en Enfer !

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. _Avada Kedavra _! »

Le sortilège frappa en pleine poitrine le Président, qui fut projeté sur le sol, le visage défiguré par la haine viscérale qui l'avait animé dans son dernier souffle. Les deux autres français se mirent à jurer de toute la puissance de leur voix.

« Allons, allons ! calma le Maître des Ombres. Vous ne voulez pas salir la mémoire de votre Président, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa baguette pointée vers eux, le Maître des Ombres sembla se décider lequel il allait tuer en premier. Harry l'observa avec attention, fixant la baguette qui allait bientôt donner de nouveau la mort. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais sans arriver à se rappeler où exactement. Le doute l'embrouilla à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas le Maître des Ombres tuer le deuxième français.

L'esprit de Harry tournait à toute vitesse, cherchant à retrouver l'origine de la vision de cette baguette, triant toutes les hypothèses. Puis soudain, l'image jaillit dans sa mémoire comme un flash : il voyait de nouveau cette baguette, pointée vers lui. Mais c'était impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas.

Pourtant, l'information s'assimila petit à petit avant de se répandre dans tout son organisme, la réalité lui fouettant le visage d'une force incroyable. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, ce n'était pas une illusion. Et il sut alors qu'il avait été un imbécile.

« _Avada_…

— Attendez ! intervint-il.

— Tiens ! Potter veut me parler, s'amusa le Maître. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

— Si, mais je voulais vous demander une faveur.

— Laquelle ? s'impatienta le Maître des Ombres.

— Prenez-moi en duel avant de tuer un autre sorcier. Si vous gagnez, vous disposez de nos vies. Si je suis vainqueur…

— C'est d'accord ! coupa le Mage Noir. Pas besoin de fixer une condition en cas d'une victoire de ta part, cela n'arrivera pas. Détachez-le ! »

Un de ses sbires s'approcha de Harry, le leva brutalement et trancha d'un coup les liens. Harry récupéra sa baguette et ses lunettes, puis vint se placer devant le Maître des Ombres, qui portait toujours sa capuche. Ils se saluèrent puis le duel commença :

« _Avada Kedavra _! s'exclama d'entrée le Maître.

— _Confrigo _! lança Harry tout en se jetant sur le côté. »

Le Sortilège de la Mort alla se mourir dans un café et mit le feu à une table. Celui de Harry fut dévié par le Maître d'un mouvement de baguette et alla pulvériser une voiture qui avait miraculeusement survécu jusque-là. Harry se releva aussitôt et tenta de stupéfixer son adversaire mais celui-ci para le coup.

« Tu es aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert ! blâma le Maître. »

Harry profita de l'ouverture pour stupéfixer un des Mages Noirs et libérer les autres sorciers. Il se retourna, prêt à affronter son adversaire, mais il se sentit décoller en l'air pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, glissant sur le dos. Sa cape se déchira sur les pavés des Champs Élysées.

Le Maître des Ombres lui lança un autre Sortilège de la Mort et Harry ne put que rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le jet de lumière vint fendre le sol où se trouvait sa tête un instant plus tôt. Il se releva, juste à temps pour éviter un autre jet de lumière verte.

« _Accio _! s'exclama-t-il. »

Le Maître des Ombres fut surpris par cette attaque et fut attiré comme un aimant par la baguette de Harry. Il arriva à moins de deux mètres, se préparant à lancer un nouveau sort, mais Harry hurla :

« _EXPULSO _! »

Le Maître des Ombres fut projeté jusqu'à l'Arc de Triomphe. Harry transplana aussitôt à ses côtés, laissant l'AD s'occuper des adeptes. Il s'approchait du Maître lorsque celui-ci se retourna d'un coup et l'envoya s'écraser sur un des bâtiments bordant la place. Il se releva avec difficulté, le souffle coupé par le choc et recouvert de débris, et vit un autre Sortilège de la Mort foncer droit vers lui. Il se baissa juste à temps.

« _SECTUMSEMPRA _! s'exclama-t-il en agitant sa baguette. »

Le Maître des Ombres s'effondra en hurlant et Harry comprit qu'il avait touché le bras. Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, le Maître se releva et lança un sortilège d'Explosion. Il manqua Harry mais l'onde de choc le propulsa de quelques mètres.

« TU CROIS M'AVOIR AVEC MES PROPRES SORTILÈGES, POTTER ? »

Harry s'arrêta net. Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles il y a très longtemps, dans un contexte presque semblable. Il se retourna vers le Maître des Ombres, prêt à lui faire payer ce lapsus. Il n'avait pas le droit de ternir la mémoire de cet homme. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : une voiture volait à quelques mètres au-dessus du Maître, qui se retourna et abattit son bras, propulsant la voiture droit sur Harry. Celui-ci pointa sa baguette vers le projectile et lança un autre sortilège d'Explosion. La voiture stoppa sa course et fut transformée en un tas de ferraille informe.

Harry décida de transplaner de nouveau pour changer de position. Lorsqu'il réapparut, sur ce qui restait de l'Arc de Triomphe, il vit qu'il avait réussi son coup : le Maître des Ombres venait de se rendre compte que son adversaire avait disparu et commençait à le chercher. Ne voulant pas trahir sa position, Harry lança un autre sortilège de Stupéfixion et transplana sans attendre. Il répéta trois fois cette manœuvre, le Maître repoussant chacune de ses tentatives, mais incapable de contrer. Harry augmenta la cadence et recommença ainsi une dizaine de fois en presque autant de secondes. Le Maître des Ombres ne put tenir et les deux derniers sortilèges le touchèrent en pleine tête.

Le Maître s'effondra sur le sol et Harry transplana à ses côtés. Le corps était étendu, inerte. Harry le ligota et ramassa sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à réanimer le Maître lorsqu'un éclair s'abattit à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry sursauta, surpris par cette attaque soudaine qu'il avait déjà vue. Un autre éclair s'abattit plus loin. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même éclair : ceux-ci étaient jaunes, et non blancs. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

« _Revigor _! _Petrificus totalus _! Bien, je crois que la victoire est mienne, n'est-ce pas Rénatus ? railla-t-il en retirant la capuche. »

Son demi-frère ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche, mais son regard indiquait sans le moindre doute l'euphorie qu'il ressentait. Harry le regarda avec un air de dégoût puis se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait du côté de l'AD. Celle-ci devait avoir gagné, car les membres survivants s'approchaient de Harry, les corps inanimés des Mages Noirs flottant devant eux.

« Tu as été vaincu, déclara Harry. Ton Armée des Ombres a été défaite, elle n'a plus de dirigeant à qui se fier. Vous allez nous conduire à votre base, où nous libérerons ceux que vous avez fait prisonniers. Tu seras jugé et je m'assurerai que ta condamnation soit suffisante et respectée à la lettre. Tu as sali l'honneur de ton père et de notre mère. Je te regarderai mourir à petit feu dans une cellule d'Azkaban où les Détraqueurs se délecteront de ton âme avant de t'accorder un de leurs baisers. »

Le menace ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur Rénatus. Ne pouvant supporter davantage son insolence, Harry fit apparaître une entaille profonde sur le bras de Rénatus, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Harry fit léviter Rénatus d'un coup de baguette lorsque James arriva.

« Nous n'avons aucune perte supplémentaire à déplorer, annonça-t-il avec soulagement. Un membre de l'Armée des Ombres a été tué, les autres ont été capturés.

— Très bien. Rénatus va nous conduire à leur Quartier Général, où nous pourrons mettre un terme définitif à l'Armée des Ombres, puis nous rentrerons à Londres où nous élirons un nouveau Ministre et renfermerons le Secret Magique.

— Comment ? s'enquit Michael qui arrivait à son tour.

— Vous le saurez en temps voulu, promit Harry. »

Il se retourna vers Rénatus, qui affichait toujours son sourire arrogant. Pourtant, sans prévenir, celui-ci se déforma en une grimace de terreur. Harry se retourna, intrigué par ce qui pouvait provoquer cette peur chez son demi-frère, mais ne comprit que trop tard la raison : James pointait sa baguette sur Rénatus, le visage distordu par la rage.

« _Avada_…

— JAMES, NON ! s'interposa Harry.

—…_Kedavra _! »

Le jet de lumière verte frappa Rénatus en plein cœur. Une immense bourrasque ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. La tête de son demi-frère s'abattit sur sa poitrine, comme si on avait rompu le fil d'une marionnette. Harry leva le sortilège, et le reste du corps s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne put que constater le décès. Il se retourna vers son fils, dont la baguette était encore tendue vers sa cible.

« Pourquoi ? se lamenta Harry.

— Pour tout ce qu'il a fait, murmura James. Et parce qu'il a tué Scorpius.

— James, tu ne devais pas le tuer ! s'emporta Harry. Il pouvait nous conduire à leur Quartier Général ! Il devait être jugé…

— Et bien la justice a rendu son verdict ! rétorqua James sur le même ton. Les autres peuvent nous y conduire !

— James, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un sans défense ! insista Harry en essayant de recouvrer son calme. Tu peux aller à Azkaban pour ça !

— Le Magenmagot n'existe plus ! Il l'a décimé, tu te rappelles ? De toute façon, personne ne me condamnera pas pour ce que je viens de faire ! »

Personne n'osa intervenir, les regards de chacun alternant entre James et Harry pour voir ce qui allait suivre. Harry posa ses yeux une nouvelle fois sur Rénatus avant de revenir à son fils, le visage marqué par l'amertume.

« Tu me déçois James. »

Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et alla voir un des Mages Noirs. Il se pencha devant lui et pointa sa baguette, faisant apparaître des liens supplémentaires, puis il le réanima. Le partisan secoua la tête un instant avant de voir Harry, essayant de reculer malgré l'entrave de ses liens.

« Tu vas nous conduire à votre Quartier Général, tout de suite, c'est compris ? »

Trop terrifié pour parler, le prisonnier hocha vigoureusement la tête. Satisfait, Harry l'aida à se relever puis se retourna vers les membres de l'AD et les Aurors.

« Bien, vous venez tous avec moi. Sauf toi, James. Tu rentres à Poudlard sur le champ. Nous te rejoindrons dans dix minutes. »

James voulut riposter, mais Rutherford l'en dissuada en posant une main sur son épaule. Renfrogné, James attrapa le bras du dernier français et transplana. Harry prit celui du Mage Noir et attrapa celui de Rutherford. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant une demeure qu'il connaissait : la maison des Jedusor. Rutherford transplana dès qu'ils furent arrivés, pour aller chercher les autres. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard par Portoloins.

Lorsque tous furent prêts, Harry fit passer le Mage Noir devant lui et commença à s'engager dans l'allée. En quelques enjambées, ils furent devant la porte. Sans qu'on ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, le Mage Noir frappa à la porte. On vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte fut stupéfixé sans préavis, puis Harry enfonça la porte, poussant le Mage Noir devant lui.

Les sortilèges fusèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais la surprise de l'attaque et la supériorité de l'AD et des employés du Ministère eut raison des derniers membres de l'Armée des Ombres. Terrifié, le Mage Noir conduisit docilement Harry au sous-sol où ils arrivèrent devant une porte, dont Harry fit exploser la serrure d'un coup de baguette. Un cri perçant lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« HARRYYYYYYY ! »

Une immense touffe de cheveux engloutit son champ de vision en même temps que ses côtes craquèrent sous l'étreinte puissante d'Hermione.

« Harry ! Je croyais qu'on ne sortirait jamais ! confia-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

— Nous sommes là Hermione, et c'est le plus important, la rassura-t-il. Nous avons vaincu l'Armée des Ombres et le Maître des Ombres n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

— Un souvenir ? s'étonna Hermione en se retirant lentement des bras de Harry.

— James a tué Rénatus, expliqua Harry avec dépit.

— Je suis désolée Harry, j'aurai dû t'écouter depuis le début, s'excusa-t-elle, confuse. Il semblait si sincère…

— C'est du passé Hermione, on en rigolera plus tard. Viens, nous devons…

— Mais Rénatus n'est pas le Maître des Ombres. C'est impossible, affirma Hermione.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Harry, déboussolé. »

George sortit à son tour de l'ombre et le regarda avec un air grave qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Le Maître est venu nous voir il n'y a pas cinq minutes, pour nous annoncer ta victoire sur ses troupes à Paris, déclara-t-il avec un ton grave.

— C'est ridicule, rétorqua Harry. Je me suis battu contre Rénatus qui se disait être le Maître des Ombres. J'ai vu James le tuer.

— Rénatus n'était que la doublure, expliqua Hermione. Depuis l'attaque de King's Cross, le Maître des Ombres ne sort plus d'ici. Son combat l'a grandement affaibli, c'est pour cela qu'il a décidé d'envoyer Rénatus à sa place. »

Le regard de Harry se perdit dans le vide, désarçonné par l'annonce. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après toutes ces défaites, toutes les pertes, tous les sacrifices, alors qu'ils avaient enfin tenu une petite victoire entre leurs mains, celle-ci n'était qu'un leurre. Un nouveau flash lui éclaira ses pensées : les éclairs. Scorpius avait été foudroyé par un éclair blanc, or ceux de Rénatus avaient été jaunes. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru anodin, mais Harry y vit l'ultime preuve dont il avait besoin. Son abattement se fit plus grand.

« Il est venu pour nous dire que ce n'était pas terminé, continua Georges. Il prépare une grande offensive contre Poudlard, qu'il compte raser. Il attend aussi de se battre avec toi.

— Vous avez pu l'identifier ? interrogea Harry.

— Non, répondit une voix provenant du fond du cachot. Mais tout laisse à penser que tu le connais depuis longtemps. »

Harry se tourna dans cette direction, où une silhouette se tenait immobile dans l'ombre et semblait regarder par la seule fenêtre. Puis elle se retourna et vint les rejoindre dans la lumière. On aurait dit un cadavre, une momie, mais lorsque Harry la reconnut, il en resta bouche bée. Il s'agissait de Ted Rémus Lupin.

10


	27. Chapter 27 Renaissance

Chapitre 27 Renaissance

Le retour de Harry et de son équipe, accompagnés de Georges et Hermione, fut accueilli dans par un immense triomphe dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard. Les retrouvailles familiales occultèrent pendant un instant la morosité qui accompagnait Harry, mais il avait dû prendre les devants et convoquer une réunion du Ministère et de l'AD pour annoncer que Rénatus n'avait été qu'un leurre pour les distraire, Hermione et Georges appuyant la nouvelle de leurs témoignages. James prit la nouvelle avec une impassibilité difficile à déchiffrer, mais sortit aussitôt l'entrevue terminée et disparut au regard de Harry.

Les mesures de sécurités furent ainsi maintenues et Harry demanda au professeur Flitwick d'établir un couvre-feu général à partir du dix-neuf heures. Pour les familles d'élèves qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint Pré-au-Lard ou le château, un message fut envoyé afin de leur demander de limiter l'échange de courrier, qui était à présent filtré. Les Sombrals, à la demande de Hagrid, étaient chargés d'intercepter tout oiseau non autorisé qui franchissait les limites du domaines. Le climat devenait lourd et même lors des cours, Harry nota que l'attention des élèves avait du mal à rester concentrée plus de quelques minutes.

Si la Communauté Magique française avait pu être sauvée in extremis, celle-ci se retrouvait sans leader et Paris était devenu un champ de ruines. Les Moldus avaient prétexté une attaque des sorciers qui, à l'image de leurs homologues britanniques, avaient dû fuir la ville et trouver refuge dans un lieu reculé. Si la mission de secours avait été un succès dans son objectif principal, elle laissa un désagréable goût amer derrière elle : outre le subterfuge du Maître, près d'une vingtaine d'employés du Ministère étaient tombés sous les attaques ennemies. Par chance, l'AD n'avait subi aucune perte de son côté.

Toutefois, il y avait une lueur d'espoir qui avait permis à Harry de ne pas succomber à la fatalité : le retour de Teddy. Tout le monde l'avait présumé mort après sa disparition inexpliquée après le Retour des Ténèbres et le vois de nouveau parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard était une source de réconfort pour beaucoup du clan Weasley. Un hibou avait été envoyé à St-Mangouste pour faire prévenir Victoire, dans l'espoir que la nouvelle améliorerait son état catatonique.

Pour tirer les choses au clair, Harry convoqua son filleul quelques jours plus tard. Après concertation avec Michael, il avait été approuvé qu'il pouvait détenir des informations capitales visant à identifier le Maître des Ombres.

« Oh ? s'étonna Teddy.

— Oui, je voudrai savoir ce qui s'est passé entre le combat avec les Princesses et le moment où nous sommes arrivés chez les Jedusor.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de tout, hésita Teddy. Ça fait presque trois ans…

— Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, le rassura Harry. Commence par le Retour des Ténèbres. Où es-tu passé après l'explosion ?

— Euh… D'accord. C'est vrai, je suis resté en arrière pour être sûr que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour ton combat, admit-il avec culpabilité. Et… Je crois que… c'est moi qui ait… provoqué l'explosion…

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

— Tu étais en difficulté, alors j'ai voulu te venir en aide… J'ai… J'ai utilisé le sortilège que les Princesses avaient lancé sur les trois villes.

— Où as-tu trouvé la formule ?

— Je l'ai lu dans l'édition du lendemain des attaques, révéla Teddy. Il disait simplement que c'était une forme puissante du sortilège d'explosion…

— Tu as utilisé un sortilège que tu avais lu dans un journal sans en connaître les conséquences ? blâma Harry, sachant que lui-même l'avait déjà fait.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il était si puissant ! se défendit Ted.

— Tu avais pourtant vu les effets de tes propres yeux ! Teddy, je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair à ce sujet, déplora Harry.

— Oui, tu l'as été ! s'emporta son filleul. Mais tu m'as aussi appris à savoir faire preuve d'initiative et à aider ceux qu'on aime car c'étaient qui nous donnaient notre force ! »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Bien sûr, il était furieux que Ted ait utilisé un des sortilèges les plus dangereux qui soient, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il avait pris un risque inconsidéré pour l'aider, il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui procurer des remords et de la culpabilité. Sa mine déconfite fit comprendre à Harry que son filleul les éprouvait.

« Très bien, accepta-t-il après un quelques secondes. Et ensuite ?

— Comme tu le dis… j'ai mal jugé la puissance… Toi et les Princesses avaient disparu dans la boule de lumière, et j'ai été projeté par le souffle. Par réflexe, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé en plein centre de Londres. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, après quoi je suis rentré au Square Grimmaurd. Je… Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là… Je crois que je suis resté éveillé… je me suis ressassé tous les évènements… Je… je n'osais pas retrouver Ginny au cas où tu étais vraiment mort… Lorsqu'elle a été confirmée dans l'édition du lendemain de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, je… j'ai paniqué. Je suis retourné à Poudlard, ils avaient dû vous rater… Je ne voulais pas croire que… que je vous… que vous étiez… »

Teddy fut incapable de poursuivre davantage, submergé par l'émotion. Harry comprit plus que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir, cette culpabilité d'être responsable de la mort d'un être qui nous est cher et qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. Il l'avait lui-même ressenti et le souvenir était encore bien vivace dans sa mémoire.

« J'ai essayé de me rendre à tes funérailles, mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'affronter la famille, reprit Ted après avoir retrouvé ses moyens. J'ai pris le premier Portoloin qui partait pour la France… J'étais… C'était comme si une force plus grande que moi dirigeait mes pas… Elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Paris, au sommet de la tour de la Fraternité magique… Cette force… Elle coulait en moi, dans chacune de mes veines. Elle me murmurait d'en finir, que c'était la seule façon de me racheter… de me libérer de cette culpabilité. C'est là que le Maître des Ombres m'est apparu.

— Comment ça ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Il se tenait là, dans sa tenue de cérémonie. Il s'est approché et à retirer sa capuche.

— Tu as vu son visage ?

— Oui… Je ne l'ai pas reconnu mais il s'est présenté comme Wayne Hopkins.

— Wayne Hopkins est le Maître des Ombres ? s'interloqua Harry. »

Teddy sursauta devant la vigueur avec laquelle Harry avait manifesté sa surprise. Celui-ci avait du mal à y croire. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Hopkins : il avait été un condisciple à Poufsouffle, en même temps qu'Ernie et Susan, et avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard contre les forces de Jedusor. Harry ne l'avait presque jamais croisé depuis et, de ce qu'il en savait, Hopkins s'était tourné dans la préparation de potions pour St-Mangouste. Il n'avait rien du profil d'un Mage Noir en puissance vouant la destruction pure et simple de la Communauté magique. Ted disait ne pas l'avoir reconnu, peut-être avait été-ce là un subterfuge du Maître pour dissimuler son identité.

« Pardon, s'excusa Harry. Tu peux continuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Il voulait savoir pourquoi je voulais sauter du haut de cette tour alors qu'un sortilège, ou une potion, aurait pu faire l'affaire, expliqua Teddy qui tremblait de plus en plus. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, la culpabilité d'être responsable de la mort d'être chers. C'est là qu'il m'a proposé son marché : je l'aidais pour son projet et il me promettait de faire tout son possible pour te ramener à la vie et supprimer mes remords.

— Teddy ! se lamenta Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombé dans un piège pareil ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie !

— Je sais… Mais… Tu dois comprendre… J'étais désespéré, sanglota Teddy. J'avais perdu Papa, Maman… Et toi… Je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Il m'a offert une lueur d'espoir et je m'y suis accroché. J'étais prêt à croire n'importe quoi si cela pouvait effacer mon erreur, dissiper mes remords. »

Ted se laissa aller pendant quelques instants, laissant Harry incapable de réagir. Encore une fois, il comprenait trop bien ce que son filleul pouvait ressentir, cette culpabilité dévorante et cet espoir irraisonné de s'accrocher à l'impossible, de croire en l'impossible. Harry contourna son bureau et vint s'agenouiller à proximité de Ted, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Teddy cessa de renifler et essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes sur ses joues, croisant le regard de son parrain. On pouvait y lire un profond regret et toujours cette honte d'avoir failli à la mémoire d'un idole.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Teddy. Nous commettons tous des erreurs. C'est ce qui rend la Magie Noire aussi séductrice, sa faculté à nous faire croire qu'elle peut absoudre nos peines. Mais c'est un mensonge.

— Je… Je sais.

— Quel était son projet ? interrogea Harry en se relevant.

— Il disait vouloir devenir Ministre de la Magie, que le Retour des Ténèbres et ta disparition avaient créé un déséquilibre au sein de la Communauté et que Gwenvael n'était pas armé pour les affronter et les surmonter.

— Ça ne t'a pas paru étrange qu'une personne avec un tel alias pouvait nourrir des desseins plus sombres que simplement « sauver la Communauté » ?

— Il ne s'est pas présenté comme le Maître, rétorqua Teddy. Même si avec les mois et le deuil, j'avais réalisé qu'il avait sans doute exagéré en prétendant pouvoir te ramener à la vie, je restais persuadé qu'il pouvait supprimer mes remords. Donc j'ai continué à le suivre, même si au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai pris conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour devenir Ministre.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il voulait révéler le Secret Magique afin de lever les Moldus contre les sorciers dans le but de fragiliser notre pouvoir, pour ainsi se présenter comme l'aide providentiel et profiter du chaos pour se l'accaparer.

— Ce qu'il a plus ou moins réussi à mettre en place, maugréa Harry.

— Lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai essayé d'intervenir en sabotant ses plans, mais il l'a découvert et m'a ait enfermé. C'est là qu'il m'a révélé sa véritable nature de Maître des Ombres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué aussitôt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une nuit, il est venu me voir dans le cachot pour m'annoncer ton retour. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru, tu étais mort ! Il a persévéré, comme une forme de torture mentale, et a passé les mois suivant à me montrer des preuves de ton existence, mais je suis resté dans le déni. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Georges se fassent capturer et me le confirment. Le Maître m'a alors dit qu'il m'avait gardé en vie jusqu'à présent car j'étais sa monnaie d'échange la plus précieuse…

— En effet, si j'apprenais ton existence et que je parvenais à le capturer, j'aurais tout fait pour te libérer, termina Harry d'un air sombre.

— Exactement. C'est ce qui a poussé Hermione a pensé qu'il te connaissait très bien.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était Hopkins ? s'étonna Harry.

— Si, dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Cependant, son visage était toujours dissimulé dans sa capuche. Elle n'a jamais pu le reconnaître et ne me crois pas quant à son identité.

— Hum… Je vais voir avec elle et les anciens camarades de Hopkins. C'est vrai que je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me vouloir personnellement, admit Harry en se levant. Peut-être est-ce un stratagème du Maître pour te berner au cas où je réussirais à te récupérer avant de l'identifier.

— Si tu le dis, accepta Teddy en se levant à son tour. Je te dis seulement ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu.

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura son parrain en lui donnant une accolade. Maintenant, tu es là, avec nous. Il n'a plus de plan B, et c'est ce qui compte ! »

Harry raccompagna Ted jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, lui intimant de rester au repos. D'un regard, il fit signe à Hermione et Michael de le suivre. Il envoya un Patronus à l'adresse d'Ernie et de Susan, pour leur demander de les rejoindre à son bureau.

Sur le chemin, Hermione échangea avec Michael ses idées pour améliorer la situation des familles à Poudlard tout en renforçant le pouvoir du Ministère pour lutter contre le Maître des Ombres, mais surtout préparer le terrain pour la Communauté lorsque la victoire serait acquise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs deux anciens camarades de Poufsouffle les attendaient déjà devant la porte du bureau. Harry les invita à entrer, son esprit accaparé par les révélations de Teddy. Tous s'installèrent face à Harry, mais ce fut Michael qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu réuni ici ?

— Je viens d'interroger Ted à propos de son incarcération. Il affirme que le Maître des Ombres lui a révélé son identité lors de leur rencontre.

— Oui, intervint Hermione avec impatience. Wayne Hopkins… Mais Harry, sois sérieux un tant soit plus ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Wayne et toi vous connaissez à peine, il n'a rien du profil !

— C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Susan et Ernie de venir. Vous l'avez connu : à votre avis, est-ce qu'il pourrait être le Maître des Ombres ? »

Les deux Poufsouffle restèrent en silence, s'échangeant des regards mal à l'aise. Susan se tritura les mains quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Harry, l'ai gêné.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, admit-elle. En fait, ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de Wayne. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais montré de tendance à se porter vers la Magie Noire mais…

— Tout le monde peut y succomber, termina Harry devant l'hésitation de son amie.

— Non, pas dans ce sens. Wayne a participé à la Bataille de Poudlard avec nous et, comme nous tous, il y a subi des pertes. Une plus que les autres : Megan.

— Qui ça ? s'étonna Michael.

— Megan Jones, expliqua Ernie voyant son amie incapable de poursuivre. Elle était avec nous à Poufsouffle. Wayne a toujours eu des sentiments pour Megan depuis sa quatrième année, si ce n'est avant. Il était fou amoureux et Megan… éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour Wayne. Cependant, ils ne se sont jamais rien avoués.

— Des cœurs brisés, ça arrive, répliqua Michael d'un ton désabusé.

— Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua Ernie. Wayne était pratiquement obsédé par Megan et elle est morte sous ses yeux, sans rien avoir pu faire. Il a été dévasté, il est resté seul plusieurs mois avant de revenir terminer son année à Poudlard. Il n'a jamais aimé une autre après elle. Je… je pensais qu'il avait tourné la page mais…

— Donc tu penses que c'est une possibilité ? interrogea Harry.

— Nous n'avons aucune certitude, repris Susan, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis une dizaine d'années. J'ignore même s'il exerce toujours à St-Mangouste ou s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit depuis.

— Il m'a envoyé un mot quelques mois le Retour des Ténèbres, avoua Ernie, m'indiquant qu'il décidait de prendre du recul. Depuis, je n'ai rien eu et il ne répond pas à mes lettres.

— Ça pourrait correspondre, admit Michael en se tournant vers Harry.

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! martela Hermione, presque furieuse. Voyons ! Réfléchissez ! Il n'a jamais montré aucun signe de malveillance ! C'était un Poufsouffle !

— Parce que seuls les Serpentard peuvent être des Mages Noirs, cingla Harry d'un ton glacial. Venant de ta part, tu me déçois Hermione.

— Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit-elle, confuse.

— Non, mais c'est ainsi que ça sonne. Après t'être faite bernée par Rénatus, tu continues à croire que nos maisons dictent nos actes.

— Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu l'as accepté aussi bien que moi…

— À la différence que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance au point de lui divulguer une adresse où ta famille se trouvait ! »

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre, mais le regard noir que lui décocha Harry la cloua sur place. Elle détourna les yeux vers ses chaussures, honteuse. De son côté, Harry frémissait encore de la colère qui l'avait habité mais calma sa respiration et après un long soupir, se retourna vers les autres, qui étaient silencieux durant l'altercation.

« Je suis d'accord, même si Wayne ne correspond pas au profil, c'est notre premier véritable suspect depuis le début de l'enquête. Michael, que préconises-tu ?

— S'il a disparu, il est inutile de lancer un avis de recherche. Il doit se cacher à présent, et comme la plus grande partie de la Communauté est à présent regroupée à Poudlard, un avis n'apporterait pas grand-chose.

— Je suis d'accord, opina Harry. En revanche, on peut remonter le fil des évènements pour trouver où tout a basculé. Le chagrin peut l'avoir poussé à embrasser la Magie Noire, mais pourquoi sa haine se dirigerait-elle contre moi en personne ?

— Il faut aussi garder à l'esprit que ça peut-être une ruse du Maître pour mener Ted en erreur, intervint Hermione d'une voix faible.

— C'est pour cela qu'on va mener une enquête de fond, renchérit Harry. Nous devons confirmer si Wayne est bien le Maître ou pas. Son silence ces dernières années peut être lié à sa nouvelle identité, ou à autre chose. Ernie, je te laisse choisir un de mes Aurors pour t'épauler. Tu es sans doute celui qui connaissait Wayne le mieux, alors tu seras sans doute le plus à même à mener l'enquête pour le retrouver. »

Après l'accord de chacun, Harry leva la réunion de fortune et les laissa retourner à leurs occupations. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, Hermione lança un dernier regard coupable à l'adresse de Harry. Il ne laissa rien paraître, mais son esprit ne pouvait chasser de son esprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il était commun de dire que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient passés à Serpentard au cours de leur scolarité. C'était un adage communément admit et qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Bien sûr, l'essentiel des Mangemorts étaient d'anciens Serpentard, cela y avait contribué, mais ce n'était qu'un biais. Tous les Serpentard n'avaient pas rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, certains l'avaient fait par crainte. Mais surtout, tous les partisans ne venaient pas de Serpentard.

Beaucoup qui s'était laissé séduire par les paroles de Jedusor ou avait accepté et supporté le pouvoir en place venait, en réalité, des différents maison. Harry était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que les autres Maisons pouvaient alimenter les rangs des Mangemorts : Queudver, tout d'abord, mais aussi Rénatus, parmi d'autres. Le premier avait été à Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de trahir James et Lily. Le second avait été à Serdaigle, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être un meurtrier en puissance.

Toutefois, quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione semblait amplifier la perplexité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas voulu se montrer ségrégationniste et s'était montrée maladroite, mais la verve avec laquelle défendait son opinion laissait entendre qu'elle était intimement persuadée que Wayne ne pouvait pas être le Maître des Ombres, que ça n'avait aucun sens. Et Harry partageait ce doute.

Même si la chronologie donnée par Ernie et Susan pouvait coller avec l'apparition du Maître, il y avait plusieurs d'autres explications plausibles. La pire d'entre elles étant que… Wayne soit bien une duperie du Maître et qu'il soit allé jusqu'au bout de son alibi en le faisant disparaître. De toute évidence, le Maître des Ombres connaissait Harry à la perfection, étant capable d'anticiper ses actions mais surtout d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il en avait personnellement après lui.

Rien dans ce qu'il avait à sa disposition aujourd'hui laissait présager à Harry que Wayne ait une dent contre lui. Bien sûr, le temps aurait pu lui donner la préparation nécessaire pour étudier Harry et être capable de pouvoir prédire ses décisions et ses jugements, mais cela requérait une dédication totale, une motivation profonde et ancrée. Même si la mort de Megan aurait pu être un déclencheur pour le pousser à pratiquer la Magie Noire, ce n'était pas suffisant pour entretenir une telle haine.

L'idée du l'épouvantail pour attirer et détourner l'attention restait l'unique solution à ce mystère et ne l'avançait guère. C'était forcément une personne qu'il avait rencontrée, avec qui il avait interagi souvent, mais la liste était presque sans fin.

Plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban dernièrement et certains avaient sans doute rejoint l'Armée des Ombres à la suite de Rénatus. Un de leur anciens camarades auraient-il pu être la raison les poussant à rester, quitte à être sacrifiés au cours des différentes missions. Cependant, parmi les survivants confirmés, aucun n'aurait pu éprouver une telle aversion pour Harry, ni montrer une telle préparation. Balise Zabini ou Theodore Nott, à la limite, mais aucun ne présentait un suspect convaincant aux yeux de Harry. Autant qu'il le sache, aucun n'ambitionnait des envies politiques non plus et personne ne soutiendrait un ancien Mangemort déclaré comme Ministre. _Tu t'égares !_ pensa-t-il_ Ce poste n'était qu'une excuse pour attirer Ted._

Harry pensa une fraction de seconde à Laufeia Morgana, mais elle était morte et ça, c'était indéniable. De plus, ni sa voix ni sa stature ne correspondait pas à celle du Maître des Ombres, même si des potions pouvaient permettre de modifier la voix ou l'apparence. _Mais elle est morte_, fit la voix dans sa tête. Et si elle avait fait un Horcruxe ? _Impossible !_ Harry en était certain, Laufeia n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose pour altérer son âme. Elle y tenait beaucoup trop, sinon elle se serait proposée elle-même comme Princesse des Ténèbres.

Une ancienne affaire du temps où il était Auror ? Même si le Maître aspirait sans doute à une vengeance quelconque, aucun de ses anciens suspects n'aurait pu lui en vouloir à ce point. La plupart était morts ou toujours incarcérés à Azkaban, pour autant qu'il sache. Certains auraient pu s'échapper ou être libérés à la fin de leur peine, mais l'instinct de Harry lui confirma que c'était une perte de temps de poursuivre sur cette voie.

La liste s'était raccourcie, elle était même devenue quasi vierge. Et les noms qui restaient n'étaient pas vraiment possibles. Une personne qu'il avait croisée sans que celle-ci ne se présente comme un Mage Noire en puissance ? Dans ce cas, la liste aurait pu faire un livre plus épais que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Trop de possibilités à étudier et pas assez de temps. Harry descendit dîner, son cerveau perdu dans ses recherches.

La vie à Poudlard reprit son cours normal, avec les cours, les longues planifications et les raids aériens quotidiens. Au cours de la dernière réunion conjointe entre le Ministère et l'AD, Teddy se joignit en tant que membre de cette dernière. Madame Pomfresh l'avait jugé apte à quitter l'infirmerie, son corps ayant récupéré de sa longue séquestration. Il avait aussitôt fait part de son envie à se joindre aux équipes de défense et si Harry s'y était ouvertement opposé, il fut convenu qu'il rejoindra les forces déployées à Pré-au-Lard. Harry se retrouvait ainsi assis à son bureau, rédigeant les tours de garde pour la semaine à venir.

Quelques coups discrets le firent sortir de ses réflexions. Après avoir invité la personne à entrer, Hermione ouvrit la porte avant de la fermer aussitôt derrière elle. Ses yeux parcourent l'ensemble de la pièce d'un air inquisiteur, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, le visage figé dans une grimace d'inquiétude. Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait les entendre, Hermione s'approcha du bureau de Harry. Pendant une fraction, il crut discerner dans ses mains un objet étrange mais celui-ci disparut dans les plis de la robe de sa camarade l'instant suivant.

« Bonjour, Hermione, salua Harry d'une voix neutre en reprenant sa tâche. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

— Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose, avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi lors que j'étais tenue captive par le Maître, et depuis mon retour… Je… J'ai longuement hésité, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

— De quoi donc ? s'impatienta Harry.

— De Ginny. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine audible lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son ancienne amie, comme si elle craignait que Harry ne l'entende. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes, reposant sa plume à côté du parchemin. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'emporter sur ce sujet sensible. Il bascula en arrière sur son fauteuil, les mains sur les accoudoirs, scrutant Hermione d'un regard perçant.

« Elle est morte, Hermione, rappela-t-il dans un frémissement. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

— Ne fais pas celui qui a oublié, exhorta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je sais très bien que tu as gardé en mémoire ce que j'ai dit à Noël ! »

Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt, croisant les mains devant sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait encore de leur argumentation quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait considéré si farfelue qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'y attarder plus que ça et elle avait été reléguée dans un coin de sa tête. La concevoir relevait d'une absurdité telle qu'il ne comprenait pas comme Hermione avait-elle pu y arriver. Avec des gestes calculé, il se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de son bureau. Le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres et bas, chargés d'orage. Les Moldus ne se risqueraient pas à une attaque aujourd'hui. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, le regard dur.

« C'est ridicule ! trancha-t-il. Ginny n'a pu faire de Horcruxe. Même si elle connaissait leur existence, elle ignorait le moyen d'en créait, encore moins en avait-elle la capacité.

— Harry, je suis sûr qu'elle en a fait un, insista Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

— Hermione, essaya de la raisonner Harry. Je t'en conjure, admets que cette théorie ne tient pas la route. Comment Ginny aurait-elle pu apprendre le moyen de faire un Horcruxe ?

— De la même façon que Jedusor, suggéra-t-elle. En lisant _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Elle a eu accès à ce livre pendant près de trois ans et son intérêt pour les Horcruxes de Jedusor n'a fait que croître au cours de l'année dernière. Tout cela m'amène à penser…

— _Penser _! releva Harry. Tout est là ! Tu _penses_, tu n'_affirmes_ pas. Tu n'as aucune preuve concrète en dehors de ton intuition.

— Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompée ! répliqua Hermione, vexée. Et elle est renforcée par le comportement de Ginny le jour de ton enterrement !

— En admettant qu'elle ait trouvé la formule, concéda-t-il après un court silence, tu sais très bien qu'il faut commettre un meurtre pour pouvoir déchirer son âme en deux parties. Ginny n'a tué personne ! Ne salit pas son honneur !

— Tu sais que c'est faux ! objecta son amie. Tu étais là, tu l'as vue tuer un Mangemorte juste après l'assassinat de Kingsley ! Tu es peut-être le dernier témoin encore en vie, mais je refuse de croire que tu ais oublié ça. Pas après tout ce que ça a entraîné. Tout ce que ça t'a coûté. Harry, c'est moi qu'on traite d'esprit fermé, mais là, c'est toi qui te mets des œillères. »

D'un geste brusque, il se détourna de nouveau vers la vue du parc. La pluie s'était mise à tomber en dehors, le ciel zébré d'éclairs suivit par le grondement retentissant du tonnerre. Non, il n'y aurait pas de raid aujourd'hui. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façon pour lui d'échapper à la vérité martelée par Hermione.

Oui, Ginny avait tué. Chez eux, sous ses propres yeux. S'il avait pu arriver quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait pu éviter un tel drame. Ça avait été le point d'ignition de leur rupture, de l'aversion qu'elle avait éprouvé en son égard pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger leur fille. Elle avait agi en légitime défense, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours interprété. Certes, ça restait un meurtre, mais cela ne pouvait pas avoir été suffisant pour créer un Horcruxe. Ce qui inquiétait Harry, c'est que Hermione s'en tienne à cette version sans aucune preuve.

« Personne ne l'a blâmée et personne ne la blâmera pour avoir protégé sa famille, décréta Harry d'un air sombre. Certains Aurors tuent, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils créent des Horcruxes. Hermione, tu te bases sur tes suppositions pour dire que Ginny n'est pas morte.

— Et toi ? rétorqua Hermione. Sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer qu'elle est bien morte.

— Le témoignage d'une vingtaine de personnes, s'impatienta Harry en lui faisant face de nouveau. Tu ne pourras jamais prouver ton hypothèse, tu ne profaneras pas sa sépulture. Même si tu es dans le vrai, on ne trouvera sans doute jamais l'objet qu'elle a utilisé et même si on y parviendrait, on ne saurait quoi en faire. C'est une perte de temps.

— Il y a un moyen pour savoir lequel de nous a raison, assura Hermione.

— Lequel ? s'étonna Harry.

— La Pierre de Résurrection ! révéla Hermione d'un ton triomphant. Elle permet de pouvoir entretenir une certaine forme de _communication_ avec les morts. Si Ginny est vraiment morte, tu devrais pouvoir lui parler. Sinon, elle ne répondra pas à ton appel. »

Harry ne parvint pas à dissimuler la surprise sur son visage. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, car il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'utiliser la Pierre pour son usage personnel, mais il était inutile d'argumenter à ce sujet. Hermione avait raison sur ce point : si Ginny était bien morte, elle répondrait à l'appel de la Pierre. Il se dirigea vers son armoire à trophée et enleva la Relique de son support.

Une fois de retour à son bureau, il ne put ignorer l'avidité qui scintillait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Après une courte inspiration, Harry fit tourner la Pierre dans sa main et attendit, regardant autour de lui. Contrairement à l'invocation de Jedusor, rien ne se produisit.

« La Pierre ne marche peut-être plus, tenta-t-il.

— Ne dit pas de pareilles idioties ! s'exaspéra. Hermione Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne peut cesser de fonctionner du jour au lendemain ! »

Harry retenta l'expérience, mais le résultat demeura le même. Évitant le sourire éclatant qui s'élargissait sur le visage de Hermione, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence : si la Pierre ne permettait pas de voir Ginny, cela signifiait qu'elle était encore vivante. Il venait de fournir à Hermione sa première et unique preuve irréfutable.

« Tu as gagné Hermione. La Pierre te donne raison. Mais cela ne nous avance à rien. Nous ne savons toujours pas quel Horcruxe Ginny a choisi, ni où se trouve le reste de son âme.

— Je peux répondre à ces deux questions, garantit Hermione. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Ginny vouait un attrait particulier à l'un de ces objets, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'armoire. Il est fort probable qu'elle ait choisi l'un deux : ils ont une grande valeur à tes yeux, elle savait que tu les garderais et que vos enfants n'y toucheraient pas. Quant à son âme, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas quitté là où elle a quitté son corps : à Godric's Hollow.

— Si tu le dis, accorda Harry. Mais comment savoir quel objet elle a choisi ?

— Elle n'a pas utilisé l'une des Reliques puisque tu les avais en ta possession. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait utilisé un des anciens Horcruxes, car nous les avons détruits de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient se reconstruire. Il ne reste qu'un objet, celui qu'elle le savait bien gardé et, surtout, presque indestructible. Sans oublier que c'est avec celui-ci que tu l'as sauvée du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, il a donc une grande valeur symbolique pour elle.

— L'épée de Gryffondor, comprit Harry.

— Exactement ! approuva Hermione d'un ton jubilant. Je suis sûre que si nous procédons à des tests, nous verrons que de la Magie Noire a été appliquée sur cet objet.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit Harry. À quoi cela nous avance de savoir tout ça ?

— Voyons Harry, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été le premier à le proposer, se lamenta Hermione.

— Quoi ? s'irrita Harry.

— Nous allons ramener Ginny à la vie ! »

La réponse d'Hermione décontenança Harry. Le visage de son amie exprimait un mélange de gravité devant l'idée morbide derrière mais aussi un douce détermination, comme si elle avait accepté l'idée et la mettrait en application. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Harry resta plusieurs secondes, terrifié par les insinuation cachée derrière une telle affirmation.

« Hermione… Tu sais bien que…

— L'âme de Ginny n'a peut-être plus de support physique, mais elle peut toujours être sauvée.

— Je ne sais pas comment redonner à une âme un support physique, insista Harry.

— Au contraire, tu es le seul au monde à savoir le faire ! s'exalta-t-elle. »

Une nouvelle fois, l'enthousiasme presque euphorique de son amie troubla Harry. Il lui avait accordé une part de doute dans ses théories, mais elle s'avançait beaucoup trop à présent… Jusqu'à ce qu'une image surgisse sous ses yeux : un corps émergeant d'un chaudron. La résurrection de Lord Voldemort, après treize années d'exil.

« D'accord, j'ai assisté à la renaissance de Jedusor, admit-il. Je n'ai pas à te préciser que c'était de la Magie Noire extrêmement poussée, un niveau qu'aucun de nous disposons. Sans oublier qu'il était maintenu dans sa forme d'empreinte physique uniquement grâce à la potion à base de sang de licorne et de venin de Nagini. Il est hors de question que nous nous essayons !

— Pourquoi donc ? se refrogna Hermione.

— Tu connais les ingrédients ! Il faut un os du père, la chair du serviteur et enfin le sang de l'ennemi ! récita Harry. Dis-moi où tu comptes trouver ces ingrédients : Mr Weasley est toujours vivant, et Ginny n'a jamais de serviteur, ni même d'ennemi !

— Kreattur lui appartient autant qu'à toi, rappela-t-elle avec trivialité. Je suis sûre qu'il serait prêt à se couper un doigt…

— Venant de celle qui a lutté des années pour l'amélioration du mode de vie des Elfes de maison qui me dit ça ? railla Harry.

— Pour ce qui est du sang de l'ennemi, celui de Rénatus devrait suffire…

— Il est mort depuis plus d'une semaine ! s'exaspéra Harry. Son corps est en France ! Comment veux-tu y accéder ? Hors de question qu'on le rapatrie ! Il peut pourrir là-bas !

— Pour ce qui est des os, poursuivit imperturbablement Hermione, Ginny étant une femme je pense que ceux de Mrs Weas…

— Il est hors de question de profaner la tombe de Mrs Weasley ! s'opposa Harry avec fermeté. Pas sans l'aval de ses fils. Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! s'exclama Harry. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mais ne préserva pas plus loin son argumentation. Elle se détourna de Harry, sans pour autant sortir du bureau. Il devina qu'elle se triturait les mains, qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés, se grattant le crâne. Sa tête bascula en arrière dans un soupir rauque, comme si elle essayait de trouver ses idées écrites sur le plafond. Harry ne préféra pas intervenir, mais l'exposé d'Hermione dépassait de loin ce qu'il craignait : son amie avait beaucoup trop poussé sa réflexion concernant la mort de Ginny.

« Écoute Harry, finit-elle par solliciter en lui faisant face. Je sais que tu as passé presque toute ta vie à combattre les Forces du Mal et la Magie Noire. Je sais tout ce que ça a pu te coûter d'enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard ces techniques répréhensibles qui corrompent notre esprit. Je connais ton avis sur la question, tu n'as pas à me faire la morale là-dessus.

— Bien ! se félicita Harry, d'un ton plus brut qu'il n'aurait voulu. Je commençais à croire que tu insinuais de…

— Harry, il n'y a parfois pas d'autres moyens. C'est comme pour la chasse aux Horcruxes : on a crapahuté dans tous le pays pendant une année, mais en fin de compte seule la Magie Noire peut défaire la Magie Noire.

— Je t'accorde qu'il est probable que Ginny ait créé un Horcruxe sans le dire à personne, convint Harry d'une voix frémissante. Mais il est hors de question d'exhumer le corps de Mrs Weasley pour ramener Ginny à la vie.

— Harry ! tonna Hermione, qui perdit patience. Vas-tu arrêter de faire l'imbécile ! Tu as toi-même été un Horcruxe ! Tu as vu ce que ça a fait à Jedusor, tu as vu dans quel état son âme se trouvait dans les limbes. Ginny n'a sans doute pas poussé le vice aussi loin, mais son âme sera torturée pour l'éternité pour autant !

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Je connais la malédiction de Merlin, révéla Hermione. Tu crois que je n'ai pas fais de recherche depuis que je soupçonne ce que Ginny a fait ! Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu es allé chercher Jedusor au fin fond des Limbes pour qu'il se repentisse et meurt.

— Il devait mourir pour pouvoir affaiblir les Princesses…

— Harry, on s'en fout du pourquoi ! s'écria Hermione au bord des larmes. L'âme de Ginny va rester bloquer là-bas pour l'éternité ! Jamais elle ne sera capable de franchir la barrière vers l'autre monde, elle est condamnée ! C'est ça que tu veux pour elle ? Astreindre son empreinte à errer et vous regarder tous mourir, toi et les enfants ? Si je veux que Ginny revienne parmi nous, c'est pour qu'elle puisse sauver son âme en détruisant son propre Horcruxe ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour mon amie. »

Si sa voix était demeurée ferme, son corps avait été secoué par les sanglots tandis que des larmes s'étaient mis à couler le long de ses joues. Harry observa son amie, incapable de réagir, frappé à la fois par l'horreur de ce que Hermione instillait mais aussi l'horreur de l'idée d'imaginer damnée pour l'éternité. On ne pouvait échapper à la malédiction de Merlon, sauf peut-être en détruisant le Voile. Or, une expédition avait été menée dans les décombres du Ministère et le Voile était demeurait intact malgré la destruction d'une grande partie du Département des Mystères.

Tout son être se révulsait à l'idée, mais son esprit capitula. Il aimait Ginny, plus que tout. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait l'abandonner à un tel sort. Il n'en avait pas la force.

« Très bien, Hermione. Je vais t'aider. Même si on va sans doute transgresser une dizaine de lois au passage…

— Comme si c'était une nouveauté pour nous, ironisa-t-elle.

— Comment veux-tu procéder ?

— Retrouve-moi à Godric's Hollow dans une vingtaine de minutes. J'y serai avec tout le matériel nécessaire…

— Hermione, intervint Harry dans un dernier éclair de conscience. Il n'y a vraiment pas…

— Tu es le mieux placer pour le savoir : l'utilisation de la Magie Noire à toujours un coût, et je suis prête à m'y acquitter.

— Quel qu'en soit le prix ?

— Quel qu'en soit le prix, assura Hermione avant de se retourner. »

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle résolution chez son amie et Harry dû s'admettre qu'il en était un peu intimidé. Avant de sortir, Hermione attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor et l'enfourra sous sa robe. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, à la fois foudroyé et pétrifié par la prospective de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, puis, d'un geste décidé, il attrapa sa baguette et sa cape et se rendit à Pré-au-Lard.

L'orage grondait toujours en dehors, aussi décida-t-il de sortir avec discrétion dans le parc, sans se faire voir ni des Moldus en embuscade, ni par l'équipe de protection. Il s'approcha du Saule Cogneur et déverrouilla le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Lorsqu'il émergea de l'autre côté, il transplana sans attendre au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il n'eut pas le temps de payer ses respects à ses parents qu'Hermione manifesta son arrivée par un léger craquement. Il n'en avait pas la motivation de tout façon.

Hermione le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, les bras chargés de divers objets : l'épée de Gryffondor, une boîte, une robe, une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge et un flacon rempli d'une substance blanche qui fit frémir Harry.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, annonça-t-elle. Convoque Kreattur. »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, alors qu'elle se rendit d'un pas déterminé vers la tombe de Ginny, où elle y déposa son matériel. Elle fit part de son impatience d'un geste pressant envers Harry, qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'appeler d'un air sombre :

« Kreattur !

— Le Maître a appelé Kreattur ? s'enquit l'elfe après un léger « pop ».

— Oui, gromela Harry. Hermione… Hermione a besoin de ton aide pour une tâche… Particulière. Kreattur… Tu dois me promettre de n'en jamais parler à qui que ce soit.

— Kreattur ne dira rien ! Kreattur veut aider le Maître, mais si le Maître ne dit pas ce qu'il veut que Kreattur fasse, Kreattur ne pourra pas le faire.

— Kreattur, j'aimerais… que… tu nous donnes une partie de ta chair, requit Harry dans un souffle douloureux. »

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour que Kreattur refuse, qu'il ne veuille pas se faire couper un membre, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était inutile. Kreattur ne pouvait qu'accepter, les liens les unissant ne pouvaient être rompus.

« Kreattur fera tout ce que le Maître voudra s'enorgueilli l'elfe avec joie. Kreattur est prêt à donner sa tête si le Maître le veut !

— Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller jusque-là Kreattur, rassura Hermione. »

Celle-ci agitait sa baguette avec des gestes compliqués. Des rayons argentés restèrent suspendus quelques instants avant de s'évanouir, puis un chaudron était apparu et un feu crépita en-dessous. Harry pouvait entendre l'eau bouillir. Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard lourd de gravité mais ferme.

« On peut commencer… Quel qu'en soit le prix ? demanda-t-elle avec une bienveillance qui paraissait surnaturelle vu le contexte. »

Le regard de Harry se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui venaient lécher le fond du chaudron. Son esprit, traître, lui repassa les moments les plus heureux qu'il avait pu vivre avec Ginny, comme un compte à rebours, pour se terminer sur leur premier baiser dans la Salle Commune après la victoire de Gryffondor. Non, il ne pouvait pas la condamner.

« Quel qu'en soit le prix, se résolut-il. »

Hermione reprit ses incantations autour du chaudron, Harry préférant ne pas intervenir plus d'avantage. Son amie prit le flacon rempli de la substance blanche et se mit à le verser dans ses bras. Harry était sur le point d'intervenir lorsqu'il vit le liquide sirupeux disparaître par magie. Il dissimula tant bien que mal sa surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître une silhouette rachitique dans les bras d'Hermione. Lorsque la silhouette eut atteint une consistance d'apparence solide, Hermione posa le flacon vide et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ses yeux voulaient refuser la vérité, mais Harry comprit très bien qui était la silhouette.

« Tu… tu lui en as fait boire ? murmura-t-il.

— Oui, confirma Hermione en posant la silhouette dans un landau.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le sang de licorne ! Celui qui en boit est maudit à jamais !

— Harry, intima Hermione d'une voix douce. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le sacrifice… La Magie Noire a toujours un tribut. Soit Ginny est maudite à errer dans les Limbes, soit elle sera maudite à vivre parmi nous. Quelle solution préfères-tu ? »

Les convictions de Harry volaient en éclat devant l'argumentation implacable d'Hermione et son amour inconditionnel pour Ginny. Ce qui l'épouvanta le plus, c'est qu'il n'en ressentait aucun remord. Après une dizaine de minutes à s'afférer autour du chaudron, Hermione prit avec délicatesse l'empreinte de Ginny et la déposa au fond du chaudron. Instinctivement, Harry perçut un frisson à l'idée d'être immergé dans une mixture aussi bouillante et révoltante. Hermione pointa sa baguette et s'exclama :

« _Que les ossements de la mère, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître sa fille_. »

La boîte à ses pieds Hermione s'ouvrit et laissa émerger un os à moitié rongé, qui s'éleva dans les airs puis tomba dans le chaudron. Un sifflement accompagna le bruit d'éclaboussures. Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut révulsé à l'idée de ce qu'ils venaient de commettre, mais il ne préféra pas intervenir. Hermione avait raison : l'âme de Ginny valait tous les sacrifices. Mr Weasley et ses fils comprendraient.

« _Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre sa maîtresse_. »

Hermione se tourna vers Kreattur et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle l'abaissa d'un seul coup et un couinement rompit le silence. L'elfe se tenait la main, à qui il manquait désormais un doigt, mais ne broncha pas. Harry se baisser à ses côtés et d'un coup de baguette fit arrêter le saignement. Avant qu'il puisse reporter son attention au chaudron, le doigt était tombé et une lumière rouge écarlate illumina le cimetière.

« Si les Moldus nous voient, nous sommes fichus, persifla Harry.

— _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celle qui le combat_, invoqua Hermione flegmatique. »

La fiole s'éleva dans les airs et le liquide rouge qu'elle contenait se déversa dans le chaudron, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. L'effet fut immédiat : des étincelles, aussi brillantes que mille soleils, furent projetées dans tous les sens, dissimulant Hermione à la vue de Harry pendant un instant. Elle en réémergea toutefois quelques instants après, l'air serein.

« Ça a fonctionné ? s'enquit Harry.

— J'ai suivi le protocole à la lettre, assura-t-elle. Espérons que ça suffira.

— Comment as-tu fait pour concocter le sérum sans Nagini ?

— J'ai utilisé du venin de Basilic, expliqua Hermione. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi efficace, mais l'effet devrait être le même. »

Les étincelles s'éteignirent et furent remplacées par une colonne de fumée noire, semblable à celles des incendies, à travers de laquelle il était impossible de voir. Toutefois, elle finit par se dissiper à son tour, laissant se dessiner une silhouette munie de cheveux long et d'un corps fin. Sans attendre, Hermione s'enfonça dans le nuage, une robe de sorcière à la main qu'elle tendit à la silhouette. Celle-ci l'attrapa et l'enfila maladroitement.

Une fois vêtue, la silhouette sortit du chaudron avec l'assistance d'Hermione, et toutes deux vinrent à la rencontre de Harry. Les vapeurs se dissipèrent et Harry put contempler la magnifique chevelure rousse, les yeux marron et le visage sublime de Ginny Weasley. Elle était identique à ses souvenirs. Oubliant le rituel de Magie Noir, il bondit à sa rencontre et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces sa femme avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ça en valait le prix.

19


	28. Chapter 28 Destructions

Chapitre 28 Destructions

Harry et Ginny ne se séparèrent qu'après quelques minutes. Le soleil avait disparu et les premières étoiles illuminaient déjà le ciel. Le cimetière était toujours aussi vide, à l'exception d'Hermione qui portait l'épée de Gryffondor. Kreattur avait disparu, rentrant sans doute à Poudlard. Harry prit le visage de Ginny entre ses mains et colla délicatement son front contre le sien. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les larmes de joies qui humectaient les joues de sa femme. Elle semblait à la fois reconnaissante et soulagée.

« Je le savais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue. Je le savais… Personne ne voulait me croire… Ton Patronus… Tu n'étais pas mort. Tu ne _pouvais_ pas être mort.

— Ginny… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? déplora Harry. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner alors que tu m'accompagnais encore, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire extatique. Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir.

— Ginny… Tu… tu aurais dû, regretta Harry. Les Horcruxes sont une aberration. Ils remettent en question le droit de vivre et de mourir. Pourquoi as-tu voulu renoncer à la Mort ? »

Ginny s'écarta de Harry, son visage figé dans une douce mélancolie. Elle porta sa main sur la joue de Harry, la lui caressant avec affection. Il succombait au bonheur, chaque parcelle de son organisme se réjouissait du retour de la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, au fond de ces prunelles marron, au milieu de cette nostalgie, Harry vit quelque chose qui l'accabla. Ou plutôt, l'absence. Ginny n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret.

« Je ne pouvais vous abandonner, répéta-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas abdiquer, capituler. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Joanne, Katie, Albus, Lily, James… Je ne pouvais me soustraire à cette évidence : tu étais vivant et tu avais besoin de moi. »

Harry sentit une chaleur grandir dans ses entrailles, douce et agréable. Il comprit que c'était les paroles emplies d'amour de Ginny qui produisaient cet effet. Elle justifiait son acte effroyable, terrible, par le simple amour. Cela le toucha au plus profond de lui, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait. Même animée par l'amour le plus pur, Ginny aurait dû éprouver des remords pour s'être plongée dans un acte de Magie Noire aussi avancée.

« Ginny, que me caches-tu ? interrogea-t-il avec gravité, en lui attrapant les deux bras. L'amour n'est pas la seule raison de ton comportement. Il n'explique pas tout à lui seul.

— La Magie Noire ne fonctionne pas avec l'amour, renchérit Hermione. Les deux sont incompatibles, antithétique.

— C'est pourtant la vérité, persista Ginny. Je n'ai agi que par amour, pour toi, Harry, pour mes enfants. Je n'ai pas peur de la Mort, tu m'en as prévenue bien assez souvent. C'est juste que… Je ne _pouvais_ pas mourir avant de t'avoir retrouvé, je me devais de retarder l'échéance.

— Ginny…

— C'est vrai, j'ai commis un acte impardonnable, admit-t-elle. J'ai tué un être humain pour protéger notre fille, j'ai sacrifié mon âme pour elle. Comme ta mère face à Jedusor…

— Ne parle pas de ma mère ! coupa Harry d'un ton vindicatif. Ce qu'elle a fait ne se compare en rien avec ton geste ! Ginny, tu as créé un Horcruxe ! Réalises-tu les conséquences ?

— J'ai conscience de ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne le regrette pas ! assura Ginny avec fermeté. Je sais que si je ne l'avais pas fait, Joanne serait morte, et moi aussi probablement.

— Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as décidé de créer un Horcruxe ! répliqua Hermione.

— Cet Horcruxe m'a permis de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la vie, de la magie. Dans un sens, j'en ai appris sur la Mort elle-même. Je savais que sans présente dans ce monde, tu ne serais plus le même, tu ne pourrais plus faire ce que tu as toujours fait. En créant cet Horcruxe, j'ai fait en sorte que je puisse être toujours à tes côtés, à pouvoir t'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves, que tu puisses compter sur moi face aux menaces qui se dresseraient devant toi. »

Harry observa sa femme plusieurs secondes, essayant de la comprendre. Il discernait les motivations qui avaient alors pu pousser Ginny à tuer ce Mangemort. Lui-même en aurait été incapable, mais ce n'était pas absurde. S'il était admis que la Magie Noire ne pouvait fonctionner avec de l'amour, celui-ci restait la plus puissante des émotions humaines. Or, la Magie Noire se nourrissait de la puissance de ces-dites émotions. À pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, on pouvait même arguer qu'il n'y avait pas de haine sans amour. Toutefois cela n'expliquait toujours pas la création de l'Horcruxe. Même après les aveux de Ginny, cela n'avait toujours aucun sens aux yeux de Harry.

Est-ce que Ginny impliquait qu'elle avait défié la Mort dans l'unique but de lui permettre, à lui, d'affronter un danger tel que le Maître des Ombres ? Avait-elle fait ça pour qu'elle reste son pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer, affirmer sa force ? Harry essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, reprenant le cours des évènements des derniers mois. Son retour ne s'était pas passé dans les meilleures conditions, jusqu'à ce que la Mort accepte de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, avec le recul, il dû admettre qu'il y avait eu quelques changements.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais au fil des cours donnés à ses élèves, Harry avait noté que ses Patronus n'étaient plus aussi spectaculaires que ceux d'autrefois. Certes, ils étaient toujours aussi parfaitement exécutés, mais ils lui paraissaient moins puissants, moins vivaces. À l'inverse, même s'il n'était pas encore un maître dans le domaine, il parvenait à effectuer de façon plus efficace et moins épuisante les différents sorts de Magie Noire. Comme si cela était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Même l'Avada Kedavra qu'il était incapable d'exécuté correctement se montrait plus… mortel que d'habitude.

Cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent, sans doute parce qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête ou qu'il avait inconsciemment mis ça sur le climat oppressant et la maîtrise qui vient avec la pratique régulière d'une forme de magie. Cependant, même si cela ne l'avait pas autant marqué qu'à présent, l'absence de Ginny avait été une zone douloureuse pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait été moins heureux que lorsqu'elle était là, il s'était montré plus sombre, plus distant, plus grave. Il avait annoncé à Katie un destin funeste en lui demandant sans détour de se sacrifier de son propre chef. Il était devenu irrité par le comportement d'Hermione, qui suivait pourtant son habituelle logique, au point de la menacer, sa meilleure amie. Celle en qui il avait une confiance absolue.

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Son comportement, son humeur, des derniers mois n'était pas lié à la menace du Maître des Ombres, à la guerre entre les sorciers ou les Moldus, ni même son alliance avec Rénatus. Depuis qu'il avait vu Ginny sortir du chaudron, une étincelle brillait de mille feux dans sa poitrine, l'irradiant de bonheur et d'amour, effaçant tous ces problèmes. Harry réalisa que sa femme avait une importance cruciale dans son équilibre, dans sa façon d'être, dans ce qui faisait qu'il était Harry James Potter et personne d'autre.

Il comprenait les motivations. Ginny avait vu ce que lui n'avait jamais pris en considération jusqu'à présent, parce qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Même lors de son exil, la savoir en vie, la savoir présente, avait été un phare dans sa solitude. Cependant, tout cela ne valait le coût qu'elle avait dû payer. Ginny n'avait pas à déchirer son âme plus longtemps.

« Tu dois détruire ton Horcruxe, décréta Harry.

— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Ginny, déboussolée. As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

— Oui, le problème n'est pas là…

— C'est un acte de Magie Noire contre nature, intervint Hermione en se rapprochant avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais jamais dû en créer un seul, tu connais trop peu de choses à ce sujet.

— Mais je me…

— Les livres ne racontent pas tout, coupa Harry. Il y a une raison si je n'ai pas révélé au monde leur existence après ma victoire sur Jedusor. Ils sont bien trop dangereux.

— Mais sans cet Horcruxe, je serais morte, répliqua Ginny sur la défensive.

— Tu _aurais_ dû l'être, insista Hermione.

— Elle a raison, approuva Harry. Je t'aime, Ginny. Je comprends ton choix et tes motivations, mais même si tu as raison, ça n'en valait pas le prix.

— Il existe une malédiction qui empêche quiconque ayant créé un Horcruxe de franchir la limite entre les deux mondes. Certes, ton Horcruxe te prévient de la Mort, convint Hermione, mais si celui-ci est détruit, tu ne pourras plus vivre non plus.

— Et je refuse que tu subisses cela ! affirma Harry. »

Ginny regarda alternativement Harry et Hermione, comme si elle était prise d'un doute, en proie à une lutte pour un choix difficile. Elle se détourna un instant et s'éloigna pour réfléchir. Hermione lança un regard d'espoir à Harry, mais ce dernier savait que Ginny n'allait pas être aussi facile à convaincre : lorsqu'on a défié une fois la Mort, on est bien souvent tenté de la défier de nouveau. Il devait lui indiquer la voie.

« Ginny, il faut savoir accepter cet événement, raisonna Harry. Nous sommes tous obligés de l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Tu dois détruire cet Horcruxe ! »

Ginny se retourna et le dévisagea, de nouvelles larmes perlant sur ses joues, les yeux bouffis. Mais aucun sanglot ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun tremblement ne parcourait son corps, aucun spasme ne l'agitait. Harry reconnut cette expression : la résignation.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Je vais le détruire. Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

— Tu dois d'abord éprouver du remord pour ton meurtre et ce que tu as fait, expliqua Hermione.

— Mais je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait, coupa Ginny. Ce meurtre a déchiré mon âme, mais je sais que je l'ai fait pour une cause juste. Je l'ai fait pour protéger ma fille !

— Ginny, je t'accorde que cela va être très douloureux, mais tu dois…

— Je n'éprouve aucun remord Hermione ! s'exaspéra Ginny, la voix agitée de trémolos.

— Mais tu dois ressouder ton âme, sinon tu ne pourras pas…

— Ginny doit détruire l'Horcruxe, intervint alors Harry d'une voix calme

— Pardon ? s'étonnèrent les deux sorcières.

— Ginny doit détruire l'Horcruxe de son propre chef. Cela reviendra à éprouver le remord de ce qu'elle a fait : elle détruit elle-même l'objet dans lequel est renfermé la partie de son âme.

— Mais Harry, tenta Hermione.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même Hermione, on a fait tout ça pour que Ginny puisse détruire son Horcruxe. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

— Mais… tu as toi-même dit que Jedusor devait exprimer des regrets…

— Parce qu'il n'a jamais cherché à détruire un de ses Horcruxes. Aucun sorcier en ayant eu un ne l'a fait. Pour détruire un Horcruxe, _son_ Horcruxe, il faut accepter de mourir. Le meurtre divise l'âme en deux, mais la détruire revient à rejeter cette part de nous-même, à éprouver des remords. Vas-y Ginny, détruit-le !

— Mais comment ? s'inquiéta Ginny. J'ai choisi l'épée de Gryffondor dans ce but : elle a été forgée par les gobelins, elle absorbe ce qui la renforce. Avec les siècles, elle a dû devenir pratiquement indestructible ! On ne peut l'utiliser pour la détruire elle-même et le venin de Basilic ne servirait à rien…

— Feudeymon, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ! s'alarma Hermione. Harry, tu ne penses pas…

— Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos des Horcruxes, Ginny. Oui, nous avons utilisé l'épée pour en détruire la plupart, ou alors les crochets du Basilic de la Chambre. Mais pas seulement. Jedusor a utilisé l'Avada Kedavra pour détruire celui en moi et le diadème de Serdaigle a été…

— Consumé par le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande, termina Hermione qui comprenait le raisonnement de son ami.

— Mais je ne le maîtrise pas, s'angoissa Ginny. Je n'ai jamais essayé… Et puis… C'est… c'est de la Magie Noire…

— Seule la Magie Noire peut détruire la Magie Noire, répéta Hermione avec ironie.

— Te remémorer le meurtre et décider de l'oublier, de l'_abandonner_ suffira à produire un Feudeymon, assura Harry avec douceur. L'envie même de détruire cet Horcruxe te permettra de le maîtriser. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu n'éprouveras sans doute jamais le remord d'avoir sauvé notre file et je te comprends parfaitement. Mais tu dois détruire cet Horcruxe. C'est le seul moyen, fais-moi confiance ! »

Ginny ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry, qui soutint le regard sans ciller. Elle fut celle qui rompit, observant la baguette qu'elle avait dans la main, comme si c'était celle d'une étrangère. À la lueur de la lune, Harry vit sa femme affermir sa prise après quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers eux, celui-ci était déterminé. Harry lui répondit avec un mélange d'encouragement et de fierté.

« Donne-moi l'épée, demanda-t-elle. »

Hermione tendit la lame, présentant le manche à Ginny, qui s'en saisit et la déposa symboliquement sur sa propre tombe. Elle recula de quelques pas et pointa sa baguette vers la relique de Gryffondor. Son bras était parcouru de légers spasmes, mais sa main resta ferme. Harry vit de la sueur perlait sur le front de sa femme, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Dans une ultime et profonde inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et s'écria :

« _FEUDEYMON _! »

Des flammes monstrueuses jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent engloutir l'épée. On entendit le métal se dilater, la pierre craquer. L'herbe et les fleurs à proximités s'enflammèrent, même si le feu maléfique restait cantonné autour de l'Horcruxes. La chaleur était telle que Harry dut se protéger le visage de son bras. Sans signe avant-coureur, un cri perçant venu de nulle part retentit à travers le cimetière en même temps que le son caractéristique du métal brisé. Ginny s'effondra et le Feudeymon hors de contrôle s'étendit à sa tombe, qu'il dévora.

« _SPERO PATRONUM _! s'exclama Harry. »

Le cerf argenté, plus brillant que jamais, rencontra les flammes et les annihila avant de disparaître à son tour. Harry se retourna vers Ginny, sur laquelle était déjà penchée Hermione. Il fit deux pas dans leur direction pour porter secours, mais Ginny se relevait déjà. Elle s'appuya sur Hermione, puis, lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'elle pouvait tenir debout sans aide, elle la lâcha.

« Bravo Ginny ! félicita Harry. Tu as réussi !

— Oui, mais je déconseille à quiconque de vouloir détruire son Horcruxe. »

Harry eut un léger sourire puis attrapa sa femme. Il lui tint fermement le bras avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard où ils empruntèrent en silence le passage de chez Honeydukes. Une fois arrivés au château, Hermione retourna vers la Salle sur Demande, tandis que les deux Potter allèrent dans le bureau de Harry. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin. Une fois arrivés, Harry ferma la porte avec un sortilège puis se retourna vers Ginny qui s'allongeait déjà sur le lit. Il s'y jeta à son tour et, ensemble, ils profitèrent de leur première nuit de retrouvailles comme il se devait.

Le lendemain, tous deux s'accordèrent pour dissimuler la résurrection de Ginny, afin de ne pas soulever de questions compromettante. Elle resta ainsi, les jours suivants, enfermée dans le bureau de Harry, qui poursuivit ses cours tout en travaillant à la mise en place d'un plan pour débusquer le Maître des Ombres. Celui-ci ne s'était plus manifesté depuis l'attaque de Paris et avait disparu des radars.

Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, était le tour que prenait la guerre. Sans explication, les raids au-dessus de Poudlard s'interrompirent après le retour de Ginny. Même si l'orage s'était dissipé depuis, le ciel était resté dégagé du moindre avion. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un calme avant la tempête, selon Harry et les autres le rejoignirent à ce sujet. Plus étrange encore était que les combats dans les pays avec lesquels _La Gazette_ avait encore des correspondants semblaient diminuer de jour en jour. Comme si sorciers et Moldus, après l'attaque de Paris, étaient arrivés à un nouveau statut quo.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, plongeant le parc dans l'obscurité, Harry et Ginny étaient tous deux allongés sur un canapé, parcourant d'un même regards les dernières nouvelles parvenant de Londres. Toutefois, quelques coups brefs sur la porte les firent sursauter. Ginny se releva prestement et alla se dissimuler dans un recoin du bureau, tandis que Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit son fils aîné, le visage sombre.

« Papa, je dois te parler.

— Maintenant ? s'étonna Harry en le laissant entrer, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers Ginny, mais celle-ci était invisible.

— Écoute, je sais que je t'ai déçu, reconnut-il en se retournant vers lui une fois entré. Je… je suis désolé d'avoir tué Rénatus… Je sais que c'était mal et que j'ai sans doute bousillé l'unique piste qui pouvait nous mener au Maître, mais… Je voulais qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il a tué tant de gens. Il t'avait déjà trahi deux fois. Je…

— James, coupa Harry avec douceur, j'apprécie tes excuses. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage, j'imagine, pour admettre ton erreur et regretter ton geste. Je sais qu'il peut être difficile, parfois, de maîtriser ses sentiments, qu'on peut facilement perdre espoir en la justice.

— Il avait tué Scorpius ! répliqua James. Je… je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.

— Je sais, rassura Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était ton meilleur ami et on te l'a arraché. Ce n'est jamais facile de surmonter ce genre de perte, mais il ne faut jamais courir après la vengeance. Parfois… parfois, on ne peut rien faire. On ne peut pas combattre la Mort, c'est une cause perdue. Elle gagne toujours. »

James s'écarta de son père, puis resta immobile quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la porte. Harry s'apprêta à lâcher un soupir, mais son fils s'arrêta sur le pan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Katie ? interrogea-t-il sans préavis, tournant toujours le dos.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, trancha Harry d'un ton catégorique. Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

— Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle reste renfermée sur elle-même ! explosa James en faisant face à son père, le fusillant du regard. Elle ne parle plus à ses amis, ne mange presque plus ! Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'a plus quitté son dortoir !

— Je sais, répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme. Peut-être que toi-même n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle, t'y attacher autant.

— Maman et toi avez toujours dit qu'on ne contrôlait rien en l'amour ! Qu'il fallait se laisser guider par son cœur et qu'il finirait par arriver ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser cet amour !

— Et la vie, parfois, ne suit pas toujours le parcours que l'on croit. Je sais ce que je fais. Elle doit prendre une décision, il en va de l'enjeu de cette guerre. Elle prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle la choisisse.

— Ça te va bien de jouer avec la vie des gens sans te soucier de ce qu'il en coûte ! cracha James d'un ton acide. »

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle. James fulminait, les membres tremblant de rage. Harry encaissa le coup avec difficulté, mais soutint le regard de son fils.

« Tu… tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette guerre m'a coûté. Retourne à ton poste. »

James se retint de répondre cette fois-ci, mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de son regard assassin. Il ferma la porte brutalement derrière lui, laissant Harry déconfis.

« James a donc tué Rénatus ? s'enquit Ginny dans un murmure, sortant de sa cachette.

— Le Maître des Ombres a tué Scorpius lors de l'attaque de King's Cross. James est tombé dans son traquenard, pensant que c'était Rénatus.

— Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas, comprit Ginny, qui vint l'enlacer tendrement par derrière. Et James se sent coupable.

— Le Maître me connait très bien, admit Harry en serrant les bras de Ginny sur sa poitrine. Il a utilisé Rénatus pour me ralentir, créer une diversion pour pouvoir s'enfuir. »

Avec délicatesse, il rompit l'étreinte de Ginny et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, l'esprit tourmenté par le mystère entourant l'identité du Maître. À plusieurs reprises, son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur l'armoire aux trophées et à la fenêtre.

« Tu ignores vraiment qui il est ? s'inquiéta Ginny devant l'agitation de son mari.

— Ted dit qu'il s'agit de Wayne Hopkins…

— Tu veux dire celui qui était dans ton année à Poufsouffle ?

— Tu le connais ? s'étonna Harry.

— Vaguement. Luna disait qu'il avait des yeux bizarres, mais je pense qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé qu'il portait des lunettes.

— Ernie essaye de retrouver sa trace. Hopkins n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs années, la chronologie pourrait correspondre, mais… Hermione trouve l'idée absurde et… Disons que mon instinct me dit que ça ne tient pas la route. Hopkins n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir personnellement, pas à ce point.

— Pourquoi donc ? Je ne sais s'ils te l'ont dit, mais Wayne a perdu son – je suppose qu'on peut dire l'amour de sa vie – lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Tu viens de le voir avec James et je suis bien placé pour te le dire : l'amour peut nous conduire à des extrémité.

— Peut-être… mais je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Ernie n'a toujours pas repris contact, mais on ne peut pas attendre sa réponse. Nous devons agir et prendre les devants. _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Le cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita hors de la pièce. D'un autre mouvement, il ouvrit l'armoire et en retira les trois Reliques de la Mort, qu'il fourra dans la cape de voyage dont il s'était vêtu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Ginny.

— Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début : prendre le Maître de cours. Je vais à Londres. Toi, tu restes ici et tu attends, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je t'aime. »

Sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répliquer, Harry l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce. Il s'enveloppa aussitôt de la Cape d'Invisibilité et descendit jusqu'au Grand Hall. Plusieurs personnes sortaient de la Grande Salle, le forçant à attendre quelques secondes pour que la voie jusqu'aux portes soit libre. Il entrouvrit l'une d'elles, s'y faufila, puis la referma derrière lui. Il traversa le parc d'un pas rapide et soutenu, sans pour autant courir afin que les battements de la Cape ne le trahissent pas. Il transplana dès qu'il eut franchir le portail.

Il arriva devant les ruines du Ministère de la Magie, qui avait été laissé en l'état depuis sa perte. Les débris jonchaient toujours le centre du cratère et, à en juger par l'odeur putride qui assaillit ses narines, les cadavres n'avaient pas été retirés non plus. Il avança donc avec soin, jugeant chaque pas avant de poser son pieds sur un appui solide. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enfin parvenir au centre de la fosse. Il repéra l'ouverture de l'une des anciennes cages d'ascenseur et s'y dirigea avec la même prudence.

Après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, Harry s'y laissa tomber. Après quelques secondes de chute, il atterrit brutalement au niveau du couloir du Département des Mystères. Les murs étaient lézardés, le toit s'était effondré par endroit, la poussière recouvrait absolument tout et seule chandelle éclairait encore le couloir d'une lueur vacillante. Harry alluma sa baguette et se dirigea sans attendre vers la pièce circulaire.

Celle-ci était demeurée plus ou moins intacte, et même si elle fonctionnait toujours, Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter l'horrible grincement qui accompagnait sa rotation. D'une simple pensée, la Salle de Mort s'ouvrit sur sa droite et il s'y engouffra. Comme reporté par l'expédition quelques semaines plus tôt, le Voile demeurait au centre, immaculé. Comme si la pièce s'était déplacée ailleurs lors de l'attaque.

Harry retira la Cape et descendit les marches menant à l'estrade centrale, qu'il gravit. Il entendait les voix qui provenaient du Voile, mais il parvint cette fois-ci à en faire abstraction. Il était temps de vérifier si la légende disait vrai ou si ce n'était qu'un autre mensonge, s'il était bien un descendant de Merlin et que cela lui donnait un certain contrôle du Voile. Il déposa les trois Reliques face à lui, recula de quelques pas, pris une profonde inspiration et appela :

« Ignotus ! Cadmus ! Antioch ! Que vos âmes traversent le Voile des Morts ! »

La pièce resta plongée dans le silence pesant qui la caractérisait, en dehors des murmures des défunts. Harry patienta calmement jusqu'à ce que trois différentes sources de lumières apparaissent derrière le Voile, éclairant la Salle de toute leur puissance. Harry fit le tour de l'arche, mais comprit que le rayonnement venait de l'intérieur. Sa baguette étant devenu obsolète, Harry la rangea dans sa robe se sorcier et se prépara à accueillir les trois silhouettes qui traversait le Voile.

Les frères Peverell se tinrent face à lui, le halo émanant de leur corps dégageant une lueur radieuse, surnaturelle, avant de se tarir et s'éteindre. Harry observa les trois silhouettes, qui ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir au cours de sa vie. Elles n'étaient pas translucides, comme celles des fantômes ou des empreintes ramenées par la Pierre, mais opaques sans pour autant paraître matérielles, ou du moins solides : les particules de poussières en suspension dans la pièce les traversaient sans difficulté.

Sans les connaître, on aurait pu deviner le lien de parenté qui liait les trois frères : tous trois étaient bruns aux yeux marrons et ils avaient à peu près la même corpulence. Leurs visages arboraient de subtiles nuances qui permettaient de les différencier : l'un avait des traits fins et étroits, avec des pommettes saillantes, un autre affichait un portrait carré et sévère. Ce fut le troisième qui troubla cependant le plus Harry, qui crut y voir son propre reflet, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité d'Ignotus.

« Voilà donc le célèbre Harry Potter, déclara l'un d'eux. Le premier à avoir réuni nos trois Reliques et devenant ainsi un Maître de la Mort !

— Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? somma le deuxième.

— Parce que je voulais vous prévenir, annonça Harry.

— De quoi donc ?

— Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis le premier à avoir eu en ma possession les Reliques de la Mort au même moment, mais je resterai le seul car je m'apprête à les détruire.

— COMMENT ! s'offusquèrent les trois frères.

— Je vais les détruire sous vos yeux, répéta Harry. Elles ont engendré beaucoup trop de morts et de violence, elles sont bien trop dangereuses pour être réunies par un seul homme. Elles confèrent un pouvoir qui ne devrait rester qu'entre les mains de la Mort elle-même. Je vais les détruire pour qu'elles soient perdues à jamais. N'est-ce pas la logique de leur création, de la quête qui s'en est issue ? Comprendre que nous devons affronter nous-même la Mort.

— Continue, invita Ignotus d'un ton intéressé.

— Je pense que vous avez créé les Reliques pour défier la Mort, chacun à votre manière. Chacun à votre manière, vous avez perpétué leur légende pour la transformer en quête et amener quelqu'un à les réunir et se proclamer l'égal de la Mort. Celle-ci n'a pas hésité à tenter les sorciers au fil des siècles pour vous prouver que personne n'en serait digne.

— Et toi, tu penses donc en être digne ? nargua celui au visage fin.

— C'est là le piège, indiqua Harry dont l'assurance avait remplacé l'intimidation. Toute personne qui essaye de les obtenir par la force finit par mourir par cette même cause. Personne n'a comprit que pour être un véritable Maître de la Mort, il faut l'accepter. Les Reliques ne sont qu'une illusion pour tromper les plus avides. Je les ai réunies parce que je ne les recherchais pas pour ce qu'elles étaient. Je pense que vous avez créé cette légende pour que les gens en prennent conscience. Leur destruction est la conclusion logique de cette quête, pour rétablir cette vérité aux yeux du monde et vaincre définitivement la Mort.

— Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi à la question, observa Ignotus d'un ton amusé après un bref échange de regards avec ses frères.

— Cependant, il serait sot de croire que nous aurions manigancé une telle quête. Il n'a jamais été en notre dessein de détruire les Reliques. Les sorciers ont eux-mêmes créé cette quête.

— Je trouve que c'est une sage décision, reprit le plus jeune des Peverell. Après tout, il n'a pas tort : les Reliques ont provoqué votre mort à tous les deux, tandis que j'ai dû en dépendre pour vivre le plus longtemps. Même si ne l'avions pas planifié, les détruire serait accomplir leur propre destinée et un ultime coup porté à la Mort. Lui prouver qu'il n'y a pas besoin de la dominer pour la vaincre.

— Comment comptes-tu les détruire ? s'enquit le frère au visage carré.

— Bonne question Antioch, fit remarquer celui qui devait être Cadmus. Ta Puissance Magique est insuffisante ! Tu te feras emporter par ton propre sort !

— C'est là que vous oubliez un détail, railla Harry avec un sourire sardonique. Je _suis_ le Maître de la Mort et je dispose de la Baguette de Sureau. »

Le sourire gaillard d'Ignotus s'élargit tandis qu'Antioch et Cadmus s'échangèrent des regards surpris avant de loucher entre Harry et la Baguette, qu'il tenait en main. Sans se concerter davantage, les trois frères approuvèrent d'un même hochement de tête. Harry observant la Relique quelques instants, se demandant comment s'y prendre. Les frères avaient raison sur un point : les trois objets étaient d'une rare puissance magique et les détruire ne serait pas chose aisée.

Après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, Harry s'approcha du Voile dans un élan de témérité. S'il était bien un descendant de Merlin, il devrait pouvoir en tirer une partie de son pouvoir. Il alla jusqu'à le frôler, jamais il n'en avait été aussi proche. Avec une courte hésitation, Harry tendit sa main gauche et la posa sur l'étoffe onduleuse. Il ne ressentit aucun contact mais eu l'impression de passer à travers un rideau d'eau glacée. La panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit sa main noircir puis se décharner, comme si elle se calcinait. La brûlure remonta lentement le bras, accompagnée d'une vive douleur qui fit tomber Harry à genoux.

Avec toute la force de sa volonté, il essaya de retirer son membre, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. La mutilation se répandait de plus en plus et la souffrance devint insupportable. Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps son cri d'agonie lorsque tout son corps fut consumé, la torture étant pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie. Pourtant, le supplice s'évanouit d'un seul coup et le bras de Harry se dégagea du Voile avec une telle force qu'il fut entraîné en arrière et s'étala de tout son long.

Harry se releva avec soin, les jambes tremblantes. Un rapide examen lui confirma que les meurtrissures avaient disparu. Toutefois, un changement s'était bien opéré. À sa plus grande surprise, Harry constata que son corps était à présent entouré d'une aura blanche tandis qu'il sentit une nouvelle puissance se déverser en lui. Des étincelles d'une couleur rouge et or jaillirent de la Baguette. Toujours sous le regard des trois frères, qui semblaient captivés par le spectacle, Harry pointa la Baguette vers les deux autres Reliques.

« Désolé Papa, mais il le faut, murmura-t-il, _FEUDEYMON _! »

Une langue de feu émana de la Baguette et dévora la Cape. Celle-ci résista un court instant avant de s'enflammer spontanément et fut réduite en cendres en à peine quelques secondes. Ignotus disparut et les flammes engloutirent à la Pierre, qui craqua à plusieurs reprises sous l'intensité du brasier avant d'exploser en des milliers de fragments qui se répandirent tout autour. Comme muni d'une conscience propre, le Feudeymon se dispersa et vint consumer chaque fragment de la Pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune trace, dissipant Cadmus par la même occasion.

Harry sortit sa propre baguette et la tint de la même main que la dernière Relique. Leurs embouts semblèrent se fusionner un instant puis les flammes magiques furent cracher uniquement par la baguette en houx, comme si le maléfice avait été transféré de l'une à l'autre. Sans plus attendre, Harry jeta dans la fournaise la Baguette de Sureau, qui fut dévorée en quelques instants par le brasier en même temps qu'Antioch s'évanouit.

Le Feudeymon sembla gagner en puissance, drainant toutes les forces de Harry qui dû tenir sa baguette à deux mains pour tenter de garder le contrôle. Le feu destructeur cherchait à embraser le Voile, mais celui-ci ne parut pas en souffrir le moins du monde, alors que l'intensité des flammes ne fit que s'accentuer, comme si elles étaient rongées d'une haine féroce par cet affront. Pourtant, le Voile demeura immuable, inaltérable, invulnérable.

Il fallut toute la volonté de Harry pour reprendre le dessus sur le brasier, qui commença à diminuer. Les créatures maléfiques se tortillèrent autour du Voile tout en se flétrissant avant de s'éteindre complètement. Harry abaissa enfin sa baguette, le souffle court, les mains sur les genoux. Le sol autour du Voile avait été carbonisé, mais l'arche elle-même était intacte, sans la moindre égratignures, laissant présager sa puissance colossale.

Harry rangea sa baguette et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une nouvelle lueur émana de derrière le rideau, le forçant à se protéger ses yeux à l'aide de son bras. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin et après que ses pupilles se furent adaptées à la pénombre ambiante, Harry resta bouche-bée en reconnaissant la nouvelle silhouette : la Mort était venue le voir.

« Bonsoir Potter, salua-t-elle de sa voix glaciale. Je vois que tu as détruits les Reliques à l'aide de mon propre Voile… Une idée très ingénieuse, probablement la seule qui pouvait marcher.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Harry en observant l'aura qui l'entourait toujours.

— Tu t'es fait reconnaître comme mon propre descendant.

— Votre… votre descendant ? s'interloqua-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, la Mort posa sa Fauche à terre, produisant un son lourd qui se répercuta en écho dans l'amphithéâtre, attrapa sa capuche à deux avant de la retirer. Elle révéla ainsi un visage squelettique, parsemé de longs cheveux blanc, troué de deux orbites vides, sans lèvres ni nez et recouvert d'une mince peau qui épousait chaque relief du crâne. Les deux cavités oculaires s'éclairèrent tels des phares, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'elles avaient été auparavant closes. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la luminosité, il découvrit des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, estompés d'un léger voile blanc. Soudain, Harry reconnut le visage face à lui.

« M… Merlin ?

— Tout juste, confirma la Mort avec complicité. Du moins, ai-je son apparence. Le sorcier que vous appelez Merlin est mort il y a bien longtemps, mais en utilisant ce Voile pour créer un Horcruxe, il a atteint le stade ultime de la magie.

— Mais… Si le Voile est un Horcruxe… Comment Merlin peut-il être mort ? interrogea Harry avec confusion.

— Cela fait partie la magie qui entoure le Voile, expliqua la Mort. C'est un portail, même si Merlin en a fait un Horcruxe, une partie de son âme est passée dans l'autre monde. Cependant, de par le mécanisme de l'Horcruxe, elle reste attachée aussi à votre monde. Ainsi, Merlin a pu débloquer le plein potentiel de ses pouvoirs et devenir un Mage de Lumière, une entité en parfaite symbiose avec le flux magique, et donc la Vie. Par conséquent, quand un Mage de Lumière meurt, j'endosse son apparence physique.

— Donc… je suis bien un descendant de Merlin ? tenta de confirmer Harry.

— Il faut bien le croire. Cela a dû faire partie du plan de Merlin, que le Voile ne reconnaisse que ses héritiers et lui transmette ses pouvoirs par le morceau d'âme qu'il y a dissimulé. Tu peux donc l'utiliser à ta convenance, il est sous ton contrôle total, assura la Mort.

— La légende disait vrai alors ? s'émerveilla Harry en prenant du recul pour prendre toute la mesure du Voile.

— Toute légende a une base de vérité, rappela la Mort en recouvrant son visage avec sa capuche et ramassant sa Fauche.

— Suis-je devenu un Mage de Lumière ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'Elle se retournait.

— Non, pas encore. Mais tu en as les capacités, révéla la Mort en lui accordant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Pourrais-je le devenir ?

— Tu le sauras dans peu de temps, annonça-t-elle en se mettant en route. »

Laissant Harry à ses réflexions, la Mort franchit le Voile dans une lumière éblouissante. Une fois dissipée, la Salle fut de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre. Les murmures revinrent, faisant réaliser à Harry qu'ils étaient tus lors de sa discussion avec Elle. L'étoffe ondulait dans une danse presque hypnotique qui ne fut rompu que par des pas précipités derrière lui. Harry se retourna et observa Hermione, essoufflée et en sueur, qui accourut vers lui.

« J'ai reçu ton Patronus. Tu as réussi ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

— Oui, informa Harry en venant à sa rencontre.

— J'ai aperçu une lumière en arrivant, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Rien, seulement l'explosion des Reliques, avisa Harry en commençant à grimper les marches pour sortir de la Salle. »

Hermione observa le Voile avec méfiance, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais finit par le rejoindre. Lorsque la salle circulaire se mit à tourner, elle se mit face à lui et partagea son regard sceptique.

« Comment as-tu fait ? insista-t-elle.

— Avec le Feudeymon, répondit machinalement Harry.

— Tu as réussi à le contenir ? s'abasourdit Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir menant aux cages d'ascenseurs.

— Pour être honnête, ça n'a pas été facile… Mais oui… J'ai pu le… contenir et j'ai utilisé un Patronus pour le neutraliser, comme d'habitude, mentit Harry. »

Hermione sembla se contenter de cette réponse car elle ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire, ce qui soulagea Harry qui n'aurait pas été capable d'y résister plus longtemps. Il savait qu'au cours des années, elle avait acquis de solides bases en légilimencie, et lui-même demeurait un piètre occlumens. Toutefois, son esprit était plus tourmenté par les révélation de la Mort que des soupçons qu'Hermione pouvait avoir à son égard.

Il n'avait jamais rien lu sur le Mages de Lumières, dans aucun des textes qu'il avait parcourus, même ceux traitant de Merlin. Pourquoi ? Même si Merlin était apparemment le dernier à avoir eu ce titre, il devait bien en avoir eu avant… Qui étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils si rares que personne n'avait pu rapporter leur existence ? Quelle était cette puissance dont la Mort avait parlé ? Encore une fois, Merlin avait toujours été considéré, pour autant que Harry le sache, comme le sorcier le plus puissant ayant jamais existé… Avait-il utilisé ses capacités pour fonder certaines branches de la magie, comme certains ouvrages laissaient penser ? La plupart des autres sorciers dont la puissance légendaire avait traversé les siècles étaient souvent considérés comme de fervents adeptes de la Magie Noire… Aucun, en dehors de Merlin, ne semblait avoir été attiré par la Lumière.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réaliser que Hermione lui tendait un balai, forcée de se manifester par un toussotement. Il l'attrapa, l'enfourcha, Hermione se plaçant derrière lui, et décolla. Au début, Harry sentit le manche trembler entre ses mains, comme s'il était sur le point de voler en éclat. Sortis du cratère, aucun ne perdit de temps et tous deux transplanèrent aussitôt à Pré-au-Lard, devant les Trois-Balais.

Harry avait atteint les cages d'ascenseur. Hermione lui tendit un balai. Il l'attrapa et l'enfourcha. Avant qu'il ne décolle, Harry sentit le balai trembler légèrement entre ses mains. Il s'envola, suivit de Hermione. Une fois sortis du cratère, ils transplanèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrivèrent devant le bar des Trois-Balais. Plutôt que de poursuivre sa route, Harry atterrit au sol et descendit du balai.

« Pars devant, invita-t-il en réponse au regard étonné de son amie. J'ai un truc à vérifier avant de rentrer. Ne m'attends pas.

— Tu es sûr ? se tracassa Hermione.

— Mais oui, la rassura Harry. Aller, vas-y. »

Au cours du bref vol, un souvenir douloureux avait surgi dans l'esprit de Harry : sa rencontre avec le Roi Kontschak, qui avait été le seul à lui mentionner l'idée des Mages de Lumière. Le roi des Vampires ne s'était pas montré très bavard à ce sujet, mais une idée en amenant une autre, Harry se remémora une réunion de l'AD qu'il avait eu peu de temps avant, au Chaudron Baveur, où Luna avait mentionné une branche de magie pourtant dévolue aux Vampires mais qu'un sorcier pouvait contrôler… s'il maîtrisait le flux magique.

Ce serait son ultime preuve.

Harry regarda la touffe de cheveux bruns s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'une maison. Anticipant que son amie essaierait de le suivre discrètement, Harry prit la direction de la poste d'un pas tranquille. Une fois assuré qu'il était invisible depuis la rue, il se concentra de toutes ses force et tourna sur lui-même. Il ressentit les effets habituels du transplanage, mais préféra garder les yeux fermés une fois rematérialisé, vérifiant que ses membres répondaient tous présents, se palpant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas était désartibulé.

Satisfait, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une épaisse forêt face à lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il se retourna et découvrit son succès. Harry venait de réussir un transplanage parfait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

17


	29. Chapter 29 Prise de conscience

Chapitre 29 Prise de conscience

Harry ne rapporta à personne l'exploit qu'il avait accompli, pas même Hermione ou Ginny, voulant éviter à tout prix l d'attirer attention sur ce sujet, une fuite pourrait avertir le Maître des Ombres. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'était dépersonnifier, qu'il avait _cru_ transplaner, que la fatigue lui avait joué des tours. Harry n'avait pas la force d'entrer dans un tel débat avec elle, mais il savait ce dont il avait été témoin.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, des sorciers plus âgés ou des parents d'élèves vinrent aussi assister puis participer aux entraînements donnés par Harry, forçant Flitwick à instaurer des heures réservées aux sorciers déjà diplômés, afin de ne pas surcharger les classes et garder l'intégrité des élèves. En effet, Harry se rendit compte qu'il fallait bien souvent reprendre les bases, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières ayant pris de mauvaises habitudes avec le temps. Un club de duel fut ainsi formé et rencontra un vif succès.

Les Aurors et les derniers membres du Ministère continuaient d'assurer la sécurité du château, tandis que Hagrid s'occupait de celle du parc, avec l'aide des créatures magiques. Un fait notable fut la reprise des escarmouches moldues, lorsque les Êtres des eaux interceptèrent une embarcation et parvinrent à effrayer les soldats à bord, qui avaient fui le plus vite possible. Cependant, le calamar géant en avait décidé autrement et avait attrapé l'esquif avec une de ses tentacules et l'avait entraînée par le fond. Toutefois, les Moldus avaient réussis à s'en sortir indemnes et regagner la rive opposée à la nage. Leurs cris s'étaient entendus jusqu'au fin fond des cachots.

Ernie revint quelques jours plus tard de sa mission pour retrouver Wayne Hopkins. Lorsqu'il convoqua une réunion avec Michael et Hermione, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

« Tu as pu retrouver la trace de Hopkins ? interrogea Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

— Oui… et non, admit Ernie, mal à l'aise. Je me suis rendu à St-Mangouste et j'ai parlé avec ses collègues, ce qu'on craignait se confirme : Wayne est porté disparu depuis plus de trois ans.

— Au moment du Retour des Ténèbres, anticipa Michael.

— Pas exactement, corrigea Ernie. Wayne n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis la mort de Laufeia Morgana…

— Tu veux dire qu'il s'est volatilisé en même temps que cette garce ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Oui. J'ai essayé de retrouver ses proches, mais ses parents sont morts à quelques mois d'intervalle il y a moins de deux ans. Ses collègues à St-Mangouste n'ont plus entendu parler de lui et ont supposé qu'il est mort lors d'une des attaques du Retour des Ténèbres.

— Et tu ne crois pas que ce soit possible ? suggéra Harry.

— Non, il habitait Londres, révéla Ernie. La carte que j'ai reçue de lui datait de quelques jours après l'attaque de Poudlard par les Princesses des Ténèbres, donc il devait être vivant à ce moment. Je suis allé chez lui, mais il n'y a sans doute plus mis les pieds depuis des mois. Sa voisine confirme cependant l'avoir vu il y a un peu plus d'un an, avant la première apparition du Maître des Ombres.

— Très bien, capitula Hermione. Tout indique que Wayne _puisse_ être le Maître. J'imagine que s'il s'est préparé, trois années ont pu lui suffire… Mais le problème majeure persiste : pourquoi en voudrait-il tant à Harry et quelle pourrait être sa motivation qui lui permette une telle dédication ? On ne parle pas d'un Mage Noire de bas étage, nous parlons d'une menace du même niveau que les Walpurgis ou Jedusor. Je le répète : il ne colle pas au profil !

— C'est parce qu'il nous manquait la dernière pièce du puzzle, annonça Ernie après une hésitation. Et elle change tout.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Michael.

— Wayne était amoureux de Morgana… À vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ceci dans sa chambre. »

Ernie sortit de sa cape une liasse d'enveloppes ficelées qu'il déposa sur la table. Hermione fut la plus prompte à réagir et découpa le fil, répandant les lettres sur la table. Harry en prit une au hasard et la déplia. La lecture lui parut si aberrante qu'il en prit une autre, puis une troisième… Toutes se ressemblaient, toutes parlaient de la même chose. Ce n'était pas un code, ce n'était pas un canulard, c'était une vérité incroyable. Des lettres d'amour. Des dizaines de lettres d'amour. Une véritable correspondance romantique entre Wayne Hopkins, modeste médicomage à St-Mangouste, et Laufeia Morgana, Ministre de la Magie et Mangemorte.

« Je les ai faites analysées, assura Ernie. Elles sont toutes authentiques : c'est bien l'écriture de Wayne et celle de Morgana.

— C'est impossible, réfuta Hermione. On l'aurait su !

— Morgana était peut-être une figure très en vue dans la Communauté, convint Michael, il n'empêche qu'elle a toujours su garder sa vie privée… très privée. Sinon, on se serait rendu compte qu'elle était une Mangemorte avant qu'elle nous trahisse.

— Cela reste difficile à croire, persista Harry. Drago Malefoy était mon espion chez les Mangemorts, jamais il ne m'a rapporté que Morgana avait une romance.

— Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas au courant, ou qu'il ignorait que cela faisait partie d'un complot bien plus vaste et donc n'a pas jugé bon de te prévenir.

— Comment ça ?

— Les collègues de Wayne à St-Mangouste m'ont confirmé qu'il avait une liaison. Ils ignoraient avec qui, mais ils savaient que Wayne voyait quelqu'un. Et pour être honnête… Il m'en a fait part également dans ses dernières lettres.

— Très bien ! s'impatienta Hermione. Wayne avait une liaison et il ne l'a divulgué à personne. En quoi cela fait-il de lui le Maître ?

— Parce que Harry a tué Morgana, comprit Michael. Il a été accusé dans tous les journaux, c'est ce qui a provoqué le Retour des Ténèbres.

— Et alors ?

— Hermione, lis ces lettres en détail, invita Ernie. Wayne était impliqué émotionnellement. Réellement. « Tu as réparé mon cœur », « tu m'as redonné foi en l'amour », « je veux vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi »… Il l'aimait, il le dit plusieurs fois. Perdre son deuxième amour de manière tout aussi tragique et injuste… Ça peut faire perdre son esprit à n'importe qui. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ait disparu juste après la mort de Morgana. Il a voulu construire sa vengeance. Il a même pu faire partie des partisans des Mangemorts ayant participé à l'attaque de Poudlard, nous n'avons jamais établi un référencement exact.

— Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Harry alors ? objecta Hermione. Harry est supposé être mort lors de cette attaque.

— Certes, mais à en croire Teddy, le Maître a été au courant de mon retour avant que je ne le divulgue officiellement, rappela Harry… Ça correspondrait à la dernière fois où il a été vu. Il est impossible de savoir quand il a pu me découvrir chez les Moldus.

— Ça n'explique toujours pas comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons jamais soupçonné cette liaison, persista Hermione. Malefoy n'en a jamais fait part à Harry, Rénatus ne l'a jamais laissé entendre à aucun moment.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de liaison, révéla Ernie. C'était un coup monté.

— Un coup monté ? s'étonna Michael. Tu veux dire que…

— Morgana a séduit Wayne, mais n'a jamais été amoureuse. Soyons sérieux, en dehors du fait qu'elle fût une psychopathe, vous imaginez une femme comme elle avec un type comme Wayne ?

— Qu'insinues-tu ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix frémissante.

— Désolé de paraître sexiste et de ramener Morgana à son simple physique, mais c'était une beauté à tomber par terre, rappela Ernie. Elle suscitait autant la jalousie que l'envie parmi les employés du Ministère. Belle, intelligente, talentueuse, prospère… Wayne était plutôt banal, il ne pouvait qu'espérer attirer son regard.

— Parce qu'une fille belle et intelligente ne peut sortir qu'avec un mec aussi fort et viril ? s'impatienta Hermione. Elle ne peut pas lui trouver d'autres points d'intérêts.

— Ce n'est pas le débat, s'exaspéra Ernie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle l'a manipulé d et il est tombé dans le piège.

— Comment sais-tu qu'elle l'a manipulé ? s'intrigua Harry. Ses lettres à elle semblent tout aussi sincères.

— Cela t'étonne de la part de quelqu'un qui a dupé le Ministère tout entier pendant plus de quinze ans ? railla Ernie. J'ai lu les lettres en détail : dans les plus récentes, Laufeia fait mention de présenter Ernie à sa meilleure amie, Béatrice Pool.

— Qui ? s'interrogèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

— Exactement, confirma Ernie. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'une Béatrice Pool, qui était à Poudlard en même temps que Morgana. Sauf qu'elle est morte, depuis plus de quinze ans. Avada Kedavra. On n'a jamais trouvé le moindre suspect, mais sa mort correspond à peu près à la période où Morgana est devenue Directrice des Oubliators…

— Attend… Tu veux dire que…

— Oui, Pool a sans doute été tuée lors du rite initiatique de Morgana lorsqu'elle a rejoint les Mangemorts. La mort de Vylan, son prédécesseur à la tête du Quartier Général des Oubliators, a toujours été suspect mais nous n'avons jamais eu de preuve concrète.

— Donc Morgana a manipulé Wayne pour lui faire croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, résuma Hermione. En quoi cela appuie l'hypothèse que c'est lui le Maître ?

— De toute évidence, Wayne ne l'a jamais su, convint Ernie. Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve indiquant qu'il ait découvert le pot-aux-roses, ce qui peut nous donner un avantage si on vient à l'affronter. Pour moi, la mort violente de Laufeia suffit à être l'élément déclencheur. Toutefois, j'ai quand même essayé de m'en assurer.

— Comment ? interrogea Harry qui n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements.

— J'ai exhumé le corps de Gwenvael, confia Ernie. Je l'ai soumis au test d'analyse… C'est bien la baguette de Wayne qui a tué le Ministre de la Magie. »

Le regard des quatre sorciers se retourna vers les missives étalées sur la table devant eux. Harry essaya de prendre la mesure de la nouvelle, sans y parvenir. Il ne connaissait pas Wayne et ne pouvait donc le juger, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouver Ginny, il devait s'admettre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable si on la lui arrachait des bras injustement, sous ses yeux. Alors imaginer retrouver l'amour après un désespoir qui semblait sans fin et se le voir arracher de nouveau, de façon aussi brutale… Oui, il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

Ce qui étonnait Harry le plus, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais suspecter que Morgana ait pu avoir une liaison. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de son charme irrésistible et de la convoitise qu'elle produisait chez certains, les rumeurs au Ministère était nombreuse. Pourtant, après avoir vu son vrai visage dans la clairière, entourée par les Mangemorts, Harry avait compris que cette beauté empoisonnée n'éprouvait aucun amour, qu'elle en était incapable. Sans doute avait-elle manipulé Wayne afin d'avoir un espion à St-Mangouste, mais dans quel but ? Sans doute parce qu'il était le plus malléable, le plus désespéré. Pourquoi Drago ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce plan ? En avait-il seulement eu vent ?

Le mystère restait entier, Hermione préférant jeter l'éponge et sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Michael hocha la tête dans un grognement avant de la suivre. Ernie ramassa les lettres et les regroupa pour les fourrer dans sa manche. Harry resta seul un long moment, perdu dans ses réflexions, l'image de Gwenvael succombant au sortilège de Wayne imprimée sur sa rétine.

Une semaine après les révélations d'Ernie, Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, un large sourire aux lèvres après la nuit passée avec Ginny. Une fois installé à sa place, il entreprit de tartiner son toast lorsqu'une chouette hulotte atterrit devant lui, apportant _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il la paya, reposa sa tartine et ouvrit le journal. La Une était intégralement consacrée à une photographie montrant Londres en ruines. Harry l'observa plus attentivement, intrigué par cette curieuse édition. Il tourna la page et la réponse à ses questions lui explosa aux yeux comme une Bombabouse.

_LE PREMIER MINISTRE MOLDU RETROUVÉ MORT_

_LES CIRCONSTANCES DU DRAME ENCORE FLOUES_

_LES SORCIERS ACCUSÉS_

_C'est dans les pages d'un journal Moldu, le _Times_, que la nouvelle a frappé comme un Cognard la Communauté sorcière. Le Premier Ministre Moldu a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau de fonction hier matin. Nous ne disposons que de très peu d'informations sur ce sujet, rendant les circonstances du drame floues. Les premières accusations parues chez nos homologues moldus visent notre Communauté._

_D'après leur, le Premier Ministre Moldu a été retrouvé « sans le moindre dommage corporel », menant les Moldus à déduire « qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'armes à feu, ni de couteaux ou d'autres objets contondants ». Toujours d'après ce même journal, les « médecins légistes » (sortes de guérisseurs étudiant les cadavres pour en déduire les causes de la mort) « n'ont retrouvé la trace d'aucune substance dangereuse pouvant provoquer la mort ». Quant aux « enquêteurs », ils y affirment n'avoir « trouvé aucun indice convergeant vers un suspect ». « Le Premier Ministre était sous surveillance permanente par des gardes du corps », y indique un Moldu, « et ils garantissent n'avoir rien vu de suspect lors de la nuit précédant la mort de notre Premier Ministre. La piste d'un complot interne a été écartée, les caméras de surveillances prouvent que chacun des gardes était présent à son poste à l'heure du décès ». Les circonstances de ce drame restent donc mystérieuses aux yeux des Moldus._

_Pourtant, les accusations ont pris un tournant décisif dans la journée d'hier, lorsque le Maître des Ombres aurait annoncé aux Moldus qu'il s'agissait d'un acte de sorcellerie. En effet, tout indique que le Premier Ministre a été tué par un Sortilège de la Mort. Le Maître des Ombres aurait donc pointé du doigt notre Communauté, en toute légitimité, rejetant la faute sur le Ministère en exil plutôt que lui-même. Or, il est inconcevable que le Ministre en intérim, Michael Corner, aurait ordonné l'assassinat de son homologue moldu._

_La question peut donc se poser : qui a réellement tué le Premier Ministre Moldu ? Et le suspect qui apparaît le plus directement concerné est justement le Maître des Ombres, qui a déjà fait preuve de sa maîtrise de ce sortilège fatal. Pour se dédouaner, ce dernier aurait prétendu aux Moldus que « de tels sortilèges étaient assez faciles à pratiquer, que n'importe qui connaissant la formule pouvait l'utiliser, mais seuls les dirigeants de la Communauté sorcière avaient intérêt à tuer le Premier Ministre. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils aient envoyé leur meilleur tueur faire le sale boulot : Harry Potter ». Tout le monde connaît l'Histoire du Survivant, peut-on donc croire ces affirmations ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose est sûre : une attaque des Moldus sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard semble de plus en plus imminente. Il en va de soi que des mesures… (suite pages 3, 4, 5 et 9)._

Harry reposa le journal avec tout le calme dont il était encore capable, observant la Grande Salle avec attention et notant quelques regards fixés dans sa direction qui se détournèrent aussitôt. D'autres contemplaient avec anxiété le plafond magique, qui donnait sur une épaisse brume qui semblait recouvrir tout le domaine. La majorité se contentait de fixer le fond de son assiette. Les bruit de conversation étaient élevé, comme toujours, et les échanges indistincts. Seul un éclat de rire de temps en temps montrait que quelques élèves ignoraient la nouvelle, ou n'en mesuraient pas l'impact.

Harry chercha Katie à la table des Gryffondors, mais elle brilla une nouvelle fois par son absence. En revanche, James était en faction au fond de la Salle et le défia une fois de plus avant de sortir. Harry avala ses tartines et son jus de citrouille puis remonta dans son bureau. Ginny s'était installée à une petite table en bois et déjeunait tranquillement. Elle portait une robe de chambre pourpre qui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux. Kreattur avait été chargé de lui servir ses repas dans le bureau et de répondre à tous ses besoins, afin de lui éviter de sortir.

« Tu as l'air inquiet, remarqua Ginny. Quelle que chose qui ne va pas ?

— Non, ça va très bien, mentit Harry. Juste un petit doute qui me turlupinait l'esprit.

— Lequel ?

— Pourrais-tu cracher du feu comme un dragon ? requit-il d'un ton sournois. On dirait un Boutefeu chinois. »

Ginny rougit légèrement et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, prit sa baguette et la pointa devant sa bouche, puis elle souffla et un jet de flammes apparut à son extrémité. Elle s'arrêta et le feu s'évanouit de lui-même. Posant sa baguette, elle tourna ses yeux vers Harry d'un air satisfait.

« Ça te suffit ?

— C'était parfait ! applaudit Harry. »

Puis il se jeta sur Ginny et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Chaque minute passée avec elle lui rappelait à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard à son premier cours de la journée. Il attrapa ses affaires et se précipita devant sa salle de cours, ou une file d'élèves l'attendait déjà. Harry ne voyait plus le temps passer depuis le retour de Ginny, tout ce qui se passait en dehors de son bureau se trouvait sur une autre planète sur laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre les pieds.

Katie se trouvait dans la Salle Commune, pour profiter du temps libre dont elle disposait entre leur double-cours de potion et celui de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ses amis se préparaient déjà à s'y rendre, mais, comme à son habitude, Katie n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y aller. Elle ne leur avait jamais donné la réelle raison derrière ce refus catégorique, trouvant à chaque fois un prétexte pour ne pas y aller. Toutefois, il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines à ses amis pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait et Katie avait vidé son sac au milieu d'une crise de sanglots. Chacun d'eux l'avait comprise et aucun ne lui reprochait sa décision, ni de le leur avoir caché.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ? essaya une nouvelle fois Garry, qui était presque au niveau du passage de la Grosse Dame.

— Ma réponse est toujours la même, refusa Katie sans quitter son fauteuil.

— Mais Katie, si tu ne viens pas, tu risques de ne pas passer, déplora avec douceur Félicia. Tu y as pensé ?

— Comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'inquiéta Danielle.

— Vous êtes endormis ou complètement aveugles ? récrimina Katie. Le Ministère est tombé, la Communauté vit recluse à Poudlard en attendant que le Maître des Ombres nous donne le coup de grâce ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que les cours et les examens ne sont là que pour nous donner une bonne mesure ? Nous serons sans doute tous morts avec la période des examens… Et même si on survit et que Potter gagne, faire passer des élèves dans l'année supérieure sera bien le cadet de leur soucis !

— Pourtant, tu continues d'assister aux autres cours, fit remarquer Félicia.

— Parce qu'ils ont le mérite d'être intéressants, répliqua Katie.

— Ça, c'est ton côté Serpentard qui ressort, se lamenta Gregory. Potter est un très bon prof, probablement le meilleur à ce poste et de l'école. Il a sans doute un plan derrière la tête et je suis certain qu'il prévoit de nous faire passer les examens comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas en le défiant ainsi qu'il se fera berner et te donnera la note pour passer. Aller, viens avec nous ! Les cours sont beaucoup moins intéressants sans toi.

— Greg a raison, fit remarquer Alan. Au moins, quand tu es avec nous, on peut copier sur quelqu'un ! Ça aide !

— Vous avez très bien réussi vos BUSES, sans me copier !

— C'est parce que nous avons eu une bonne professeur pour les révisions, gratifia Augusta. »

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre au loin. Les autres élèves présents se mirent en mouvement, passant devant le groupe d'amis qui se mit finalement en route. Katie resta avachie dans son fauteuil avec résolution, les regardant sortir les uns après les autres. Félicia fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et laisser les autres s'éloigner. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle finit par se décider à rejoindre Katie. Elle posa son sac, s'enfonça dans un pouf et attrapa un magazine qui traînait par là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'abasourdis Katie, éberluée par les actes de son amie.

— Tant que tu n'iras pas en cours, je resterai avec toi ! décréta Félicia sans quitter son magazine des yeux, comme si elle était soudainement passionnée par le témoignage d'une vieille sorcière proclamant avoir vu le futur.

— On dirait un Troll ! railla Katie. Prends ton sac et va en cours !

— Hors de question ! Tant que tu ne bougeras…

— Il veut que je me sacrifie pour la bonne cause ! s'emporta Katie. Il veut faire appel à son sang de Serpentard pour que je me laisse mourir ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à ce misérable Veracrasse !

— Je me demande ce que tu fais chez les Gryffondors, se demanda Félicia.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Katie, le souffle coupée.

— Le professeur Potter essaye de sauver notre Communauté du Maître des Ombres, rappela Félicia en reposant son magazine. Katie, il a une armée de Détraqueurs avec lui ! Il va sans doute les utiliser lorsqu'il attaquera Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de tous les repousser, ils sont bien trop nombreux et beaucoup trop puissants ! La moitié d'entre nous sommes incapables de produire un Patronus !

— Raison de plus pour comprendre que valider un examen n'est pas la priorité !

— Arrête ta mauvaise foi ! intima Félicia avec impatience. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire croire que c'est la raison qui te pousse à ne plus voir Potter, sinon tu aurais aussi abandonné les cours des autres professeurs.

— Il n'est pas en droit de me priver ce mon avenir ! s'exaspéra Katie, au bord des larmes. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie !

— Et si c'était ta destinée, Katie ? suggéra Félicia dans un murmure. Si tout ce que tu as fais devait te conduire à ce moment précis ?

— Donc tu es d'accord avec lui ? accusa Katie d'une vois glaciale. Toi aussi, tu voudrais que je me sacrifie. Toi aussi, tu veux me priver de mon futur.

— Non, trancha Félicia. Tu as tout autant le droit de vivre que moi. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne fais pas ce sacrifice, aucun de nous n'auras le droit à un avenir. »

Katie essaya de répliqua, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses cordes vocales. La remarque de son amie venait de titiller quelque chose dans son esprit.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Katie. Je suis ton amie, assura Félicia en se levant et venant s'agenouiller devant elle. Et c'est en tant qu'amie : en fuyant ainsi tes responsabilités, tu agis comme une Serpentard et non comme une Gryffondor.

— Le Choipeaux ne se trompe jamais ! s'exclama Katie.

— Alors demande-toi pourquoi tu es la première descendante de Salazar Serpentard envoyée à Gryffondor ! Montre les qualités qui sont enfouies au fond de toi ! Celles que le Choipeaux a vues lors de ta Répartition !

— Le courage ne signifie pas la folie ! objecta Katie. C'est faire le choix le plus judicieux !

— Tu parles exactement comme Antarès ! tança Félicia. Le courage signifie prendre la décision la plus difficile sans en éprouver de la peur ! C'est prendre ses responsabilités même lorsqu'elles sont contre notre propre intérêt. C'est faire ce qui est juste ! »

Sur ces mots, Félicia attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle commune en trombe et en larmes, laissant Katie seule et désemparée. Se comportait-elle vraiment comme Antarès ? Comme Salazar Serpentard ? Faisait-elle la même erreur que Tom Jedusor ? Fuyait-elle ses responsabilités ? Depuis le Retour des Ténèbres, Katie n'avait espéré qu'à une chose : pouvoir vivre sa vie d'adolescente comme n'importe qui d'autre, en profiter et s'épanouir pour devenir une personne qui ferait oublier la misère qu'elle avait pu répandre. Cependant, son passé semblait vouloir s'accrocher à elle, ne lui réservant qu'une seule et même issue : une vie solitaire et malheureuse. Devait-elle condamner les autres pour autant ?

Harry ordonnait les devoirs collectés lors du cours précédent lorsque les premiers élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle de classe et prirent place derrière leurs bureau. Sans surprise, Katie n'était toujours pas présente mais il nota que Félicia arriva quelques instants après ses camarades, les yeux rougi par des larmes. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à Harry, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur son état bouleversé.

« Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui, accueillit-il après un léger soupir. Comme certains l'ont sans doute constaté ce matin en regardant à l'extérieur, une épaisse brume recouvre Poudlard. Les plus attentifs auront sans doute noté également que la température dans l'enceinte du château a baissé au cours de la matinée, nous forçant à rallumer certaines cheminée. Maintenant, si vous avez bien suivi mes cours au début de l'année, vous devez avoir compris quelle est la cause de ces phénomènes…

— Les Détraqueurs, marmonna Augusta McOwen, de Gryffondor

— En effet, confirma Harry. Avec le meurtre du Premier Ministre Moldu, tout porte à croire que l'ultime assaut du Maître des Ombres est imminent. Nous avons appris à nous protéger des attaques qui nous menacent ainsi qu'à répliquer dans des proportions mesurées. Je sais que le professeur Vindex vous a décrit les armes Moldues et comment les désactiver sans danger…

— Peut-on apprendre à les détruire ? demanda Richard Arisque, un des élèves de Gryffondor, en levant la main.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Les détruire, répéta l'élève. Les tuer tous d'un coup pour qu'ils ne se relèvent plus ! »

Un murmure parcourut la salle, les élèves s'échangeant de brefs regards. Ils étaient à la fois intéressés et effrayés par l'idée soulevée par leur condisciple.

« Si vous voulez tuer des Moldus, vous connaissez la formule, désapprouva Harry d'une voix sombre. Je vous ai déjà averti des dangers d'essayer de pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra, mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous défendre avec les moyens que vous jugerez utiles.

— Mais, professeur ! intervint Antarès. Mrs. Vindex nous a parlé des armes Moldues et certaines peuvent causer de lourds dommages. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas lutter à armes égales !

— Parce que nous luttons déjà à armes égales, s'acharna Harry. Notre Magie est bien plus puissante que les armes Moldues ! La discussion est close ! »

Arisque voulut répondre mais le regard que lui lança Harry l'en dissuada. Quelques rumeurs s'étaient élevées dans la classe mais elles disparurent aussitôt.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de revoir un moyen efficace pour lutter contre plusieurs créatures maléfiques, ou du moins les ralentir. Notamment les Inferis qui, comme toutes créatures de l'ombre, craignent la lumière et les flammes. Vous maîtrisez déjà l'Incendio ou le Lumos, qui peuvent s'avérer utiles dans le cas d'un combat singulier. Toutefois, cela s'avérera insuffisant face à une horde, or c'est ainsi qu'attaquent le plus souvent les Inferis.

« Bien sûr, le Feudeymon serait un moyen redoutablement efficace pour lutter contre un tel nombre, mais une nouvelle fois, je vous ais mis au fait des dangers de le pratiquer sans le maîtriser parfaitement. Toutefois, nous avons déjà appris en début d'année un moyen de lutter de façon efficace face à ce genre de menace, quel est-il ?

— Le sortilège du Fouet de Flammes, ou Tempête des Flammes, claironna une voix à droite de Harry. »

Il se tourna vers la source et reconnut Katie sous le cadre de la porte. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur d'un air las et ennuyé, le défiant de de son regard flamboyant. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en la voyant enfin face à lui.

« Poursuivez, invita-t-il.

— C'est une extension du sortilège d'Incendio, révéla Katie. Contrairement à celui-ci, qui fait apparaître des flammes uniques, le Fouet de Flammes permet de créer des flammes de puissance variable et de les utiliser comme un lasso. Les flammes formées peuvent prendre plusieurs formes différentes. Certains auteurs considèrent ce sortilège comme le penchant « lumineux » du Feudeymon, même s'ils ne font pas appels à la même forme de magie. Le Feudeymon n'est pas considéré comme un feu… naturel là où les flammes du Fouet sont réelles.

— Exact, trente points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Harry alors que Katie rejoignit ses amis. Comme vient de le dire Miss Dursley, le Fouet de Flammes et bien moins puissant que le Feudeymon, ce qui le rend bien plus simple à maîtriser. Toutefois, il n'est que la forme initiale du véritable sortilège qu'il permet d'accomplir dans sa forme extrême : le Dôme de Feu. Je vais vous en faire une démonstration, puis chacun essaiera de reproduire un Fouet de Flame, puis, une fois maîtrisé, vous tenterez de le transformer en un Dôme. »

Les élèves posèrent leurs plumes lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre des notes, tandis que Harry dressait une barrière invisible pour ne pas endommager la salle. Lorsque tout le monde eut reporter son attention sur lui, il prit une courte inspiration et lança :

« _Verbero Flammis _! »

Un immense jet de flammes jaillit de la baguette. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise. Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette et les flammes suivirent le geste, tournant autour de lui comme le ferait le ruban d'une gymnaste. Harry les fit tournoyer de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'elles devinrent encore plus grosses, jusqu'à emplir plus de la moitié de la zone protégée.

« _Templum Flammis_ ! incanta-t-il. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le feu sembla perdre en intensité, mais le brasier explosa brusquement au point de toucher la barrière invisible. Le bruit était assourdissant et les deux sortilèges s'entrechoquaient avec fracas, les flammes essayant de passer outre la protection magique tel un monstre affamé de liberté. Puis l'incendie s'évanouit, laissant réapparaître Harry, en sueur mais indemne malgré la fumée qui s'élevait de ses vêtements.

« Effets secondaires lorsque vous utiliser ce sortilège dans un espace confiné. La chaleur y est très intense, et provoque parfois la mort chez des personnes qui ne le maîtrisent pas convenablement. Rassurez-vous, vous ne vous enflammerez pas spontanément dès le premier coup, plaisanta-t-il devant le regard médusé de certains élèves. Vos flammes ne seront pas assez puissantes, mais elles feront l'affaire pour repousser quelques Inferis. Place à la pratique ! »

Les élèves se levèrent et Harry repoussa les tables pour libérer un peu d'espace. Chaque élève tenta de se concentrer puis peu à peu, des flammèches commencèrent à apparaître. Sans atteindre l'intensité de celles de Harry, elles étaient déjà bien plus vives qu'un simple Incendio. Certains, à l'image d'Antarès, perdirent le contrôle et parvinrent à enflammer leurs robes, mais les éteignirent d'un coup de baguette sans paniquer.

Lorsque la fin du cours s'approcha, la plupart avait retrouvé leurs marques avec le Fouet de Flammes et quelques-uns, Katie la première, étaient parvenus à le transformer en un Dôme acceptable, même s'il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que celui qui avait servi de démonstration. Harry claqua des mains pour redemander le calme et les dernières étincelles disparurent au bout de quelques secondes.

« C'était très bien, pour une première fois, félicita-t-il. Pour le prochain cours, je veux que tout le monde puisse former un Fouet de Flamme sans difficulté, donc ceux qui ont encore du mal, retravaillez ce qu'on avait déjà vu la fois précédente. Pour les autres, lisez le chapitre 42 de votre livre pour y trouver des suggestions sur comment passer d'un Fouet à un Dôme. De nombreux compléments sont accessibles dans la Réserve, vous pouvez… »

Une immense bruit, d'une intensité telle qu'il brisa les vitres de la classe, engloutit ses dernières paroles. Le plancher sous ses pieds et les murs du château tremblèrent comme secoué par un tremblement de terre, très vite suivi par une autre explosion, plus lointaine. Des cris s'élevèrent de toutes parts, certains élèves s'enfuyant vers les couloirs. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit une autre explosion engloutir la Forêt Interdite. La brume épaisse rendait le spectacle encore plus surréel.

L'origine des explosions ne laissait aucun doute sur qui menait cette offensive. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau cette fois-ci : les défenses du château avaient été percées. À travers le brouillard, Harry découvrit avec horreur un régiment de silhouettes se déplacer plus ou moins vite au niveau du portail et entrèrent dans le parc. À leur démarche, il devina qu'il devait s'agir tout autant de soldats moldus que de partisans de l'Armée des Ombres. Harry se tourna vers ses élèves et constata que seule une poignée ne s'était pas enfuie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez vous abriter dans la Salle sur Demande ! »

Les derniers élèves se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment. Katie suivit ses amis, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis accorda un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Harry. Après un temps qui parut interminable, elle hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le siège de Poudlard venait de débuter.

14


	30. Chapter 30 Poudlard assiégé

Chapitre 30 Poudlard assiégé

Les professeurs, les employés du Ministères et les membres de l'AD s'étaient tous réunis dans l'un des cachots, d'où on pouvait toujours entendre au loin les bruits des explosions, des débris qui tombaient, ou le rugissement des flammes. Un rapide état des lieux avait dressé un bilan déjà alarmant : une aile du château s'était effondrée, sans toutefois faire de victime, et la Forêt Interdite s'était transformée en véritable brasier, forçant ses habitants à la déserter et errer affolés dans le parc. Cela avait, momentanément, ralenti la progression des troupes moldues, mais l'Armée des Ombres parviendrait sans doute à repousser très vite l'obstacle.

Rutherford était revenu en sueur de Pré-au-Lard pour annoncer que le village avait été balayé par une attaque de Manticores et de Chimères. Les survivants s'étaient retranchés dans les bâtiments, les créatures n'ayant visiblement pas cherché à exterminer la population mais à forcer un passage jusqu'au château. L'Armée des Ombres avait pris le contrôle de la rue principale, mais personne ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Harry se tenait debout face aux autres sorciers, la tension devenant palpable.

« Comment les Moldus ont-ils pu rompre les sortilèges de protection de Poudlard ? s'exaspéra Michael. Même Vous-Savez-Qui n'y était pas arrivé !

— Sans doute le Maître des Ombres en est-il le responsable, suggéra Amélia Jackson.

— Impossible ! balaya le professeur Tyrinus. Seul le professeur Flitwick a ce pouvoir.

— Je doute qu'on puisse accuser le professeur Flitwick d'avoir annulé les sortilèges, argua Rutherford avec fermeté.

— D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il ? s'enquit Michael.

— Dans la Salle sur Demande, révéla Neville. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que les élèves étaient tous en sécurité.

— Poudlard se fait attaquer et il ne veut pas assister à la réunion consistant à mettre au point notre stratégie de défense ? demanda James suspicieux. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de Flitwick ?

— Le Polynectar ne fonctionnerait pas avec le professeur Flitwick, intervint le professeur Koenosis, le Maître des Potions. Il n'est pas un sorcier à part entière, il a du sang de Gobelin.

— Dans ce cas, il est peut-être soumis à l'Imperium, proposa James.

— Ridicule ! contesta Tyrinus. Le professeur Flitwick est l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque ! Il a beaucoup d'expérience en matière de sortilèges. Il ne serait pas laissé avoir si facilement. Le Directeur est resté à Poudlard toute l'année, quand est-ce que le Maître des Ombres aurait pu lui lancer l'Imperium ?

— Il s'agit pourtant de l'hypothèse la plus probable pour expliquer la désactivation de nos sortilèges de protection et de défense, insista James.

— Peut-être agit-il sous sa propre volonté ? avança Michael. Imaginons qu'il ait voulu désactiver les sortilèges quelques instants avant de les remettre en place.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous vous faites des illusions Mr Corner, déclara l'Aurore Nathalie Fabricius. Le professeur Flitwick n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

— Peut-être que l'Imperium a été lancé depuis bien plus longtemps ? proposa Luna. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris par l'idée. Harry y avait déjà pensé, mais cela lui paraissait hautement improbable. Le Maître des Ombres n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps s'il avait Flitwick sous sa coupe depuis le début. Toutefois, l'art d'un bon tacticien était de jouer son atout au bon moment, peut-être le Maître n'était-il pas prêt à un assaut sur Poudlard avant. Drago s'était lui aussi bien gardé d'utiliser Hermione trop tôt.

« Mon Troisième Œil l'avait déjà prédit ! déclara Trelawney de sa voix mystificatrice. J'avais dit qu'un de nos dirigeants nous trahirait !

— La seule façon est d'aller vérifier, décréta Harry. Je propose que l'on répartisse nos forces en cinq équipes. Neville, tu sélectionne parmi les septièmes années tes meilleurs élèves en Botanique et vous tenez le parc. Les anciens employés de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques et Hagrid viendront en soutien, afin de pouvoir s'organiser avec les habitants de la Forêt. L'idée n'est pas de repousser ou d'engager l'adversaire, mais de le contenir.

— Compris ! opina Neville.

— Compte sur moi, Harry, agréa Hagrid.

— Ernie, tu prends avec toi les derniers membres de la Brigade de Police Magique ainsi que les employés du Ministère ne faisant pas partie de l'AD. Vous vous posterez à divers points stratégiques du château afin d'avoir une vision globale du parc et lancer des sortilèges depuis les hauteurs : la tour d'Astronomie, la tour de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor.

— OK, maugréa Ernie.

— Hermione, toi tu prends le commandement de l'AD. Tu prends avec toi les élèves qui ne sont pas partis avec Neville, ainsi que tout volontaire chez les adultes. Vous vous éparpillerez à travers tout le château en formant des trinômes, avec au moins un membre de l'AD à la tête de chacun. Mission : être partout pour contrôler la totalité du château. Je veux que vous fassiez attention à l'aile Nord, l'Armée des Ombres va profiter de la brèche. Restez en continuelle communication, les groupes ayant besoin d'aide appelant les plus proches.

— Pas de problème ! assura-t-elle.

— Les professeurs, vous restez dans la Salle sur Demande avec les adultes étant restés sur place. Vous la protégez à tout prix, c'est notre unique voie de sortie au cas où les choses tournent mal ici. Essayez de mettre au claire cette affaire avec Flitwick.

— Et toi ? s'enquit James.

— Je prends la tête des Aurors, annonça Harry. Nous nous rendons à Pré-au-Lard pour reprendre le village, sécuriser notre voie d'extraction et conduire les habitants en lieu sûr. Teddy, tu viens avec nous !

— Nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux pour affronter l'Armée des Ombres, fit remarquer Fabricius d'une voix tremblante. Nous ne sommes plus que huit !

— Pas si nous nous infiltrons dans les rangs, expliqua Harry. Je vous donne rendez-vous devant le passage secret de la sorcière borgne dans dix minutes.

— Et moi ? demanda Michael alors chacun se mettait en route.

— Tu es Ministre par intérim, rappela Harry. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de risquer ta vie, notre Communauté a besoin de continuité. Tu te rends dans la Salle sur Demande avec les professeurs, je te laisse la charge de l'organisation des défenses. »

Michael s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un simple regard d'Hermione le lui en dissuada. Chacun sortit du cachot et les différents groupes se répartirent en se dispersant dans les couloirs déserts. Seul le vacarme lointain des explosions parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le retenir par l'épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit Lavande, qui le dévisageait avec un air anxieux faisant immédiatement penser à celui qu'avait eu le professeur Trelawney quelques instants plus tôt.

« Que se passe-t-il Lavande ? se crispa Harry.

— Tu te souviens de la prophétie que j'ai faite à ton égard ? demanda-t-elle si bas que Harry dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

— Euh… Oui, vaguement.

— J'ai poursuivis mes études pour essayer de l'interpréter…

— Attends, laisse-moi deviner, interrompit Harry feignant de réfléchir. Voyons… AH ! Je vais mourir prochainement dans d'atroces souffrances.

— Très drôle, railla-t-elle, vexée. Vraiment hilarant ! Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des prophéties.

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'une prophétie à mon sujet a été faite avant même ma naissance et que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu mes parents ?

— Oui, je connais l'histoire de ta prophétie. C'est même un cas d'étude ! s'enorgueillit Lavande. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler : j'ai fini d'interpréter ma prophétie. Elle stipule que tu iras rejoindre tes amis _lorsque mourra le cinquième chien_. Le calendrier chinois indique clairement que nous sommes dans l'année du chien, ce qui laisse entendre que tu devrais mourir à la fin de mai, autrement dit _maintenant_. Il est aussi dit que tu auras affronté les Ténèbres une nouvelle dois, que tu en seras affaibli, or tu as toi-même dit que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de tes capacités en ce moment.

— Lavande, je t'assure que je vais plus que bien, insista Harry en trépignant sur place.

— La suite prétend que tes _semblables_ _termineront l'œuvre du Seigneur des __Ténèbres lorsque se mourra le cinquième chien et le Survivant ira rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté du voile_, poursuivit Lavande, imperturbable. Cette partie a été un peu plus délicate à interpréter, mais il me semble évident qu'elle fait mention d'un membre de ta famille, ou quelqu'un de très proches, qui essaiera sans doute de te tuer et y réussira, ce que confirme la métaphore du Voile.

— Euh… Merci pour ces avertissements… Je ferais attention, je te le promets, rassura Harry. »

Harry dû reconnaître que l'interprétation de Lavande rendait sa prophétie bien plus inquiétante que toutes celles que Trelawney avait pu faire à son égard à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable prophétie, il avait été témoins de son énoncé, mais il était resté sur l'idée que celles-ci ne prenaient que le sens qu'on leur donnait. Or, Lavande avait poussé ses recherches jusqu'au bout, au point de lui donner une tangibilité similaire aux explications que lui avait donné Dumbledore après lui avoir dévoilé celle de Trelawney.

« Euh…Lavande ! appela-t-il, prit d'un doute soudain. Aurais-tu connaissance d'une prophétie sur Merlin ou l'un de ses descendants ?

— Tu veux parler de la théorie des sept âmes ? s'intrigua Lavande. C'est une prophétie très ancienne, on ne sait pas qui l'a faite. Certains pensent que Merlin lui-même en serait l'auteur. C'est une des prophéties les moins connues car nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'interpréter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

— _Le Mage de Lumière aura une descendance qui sera marquée à jamais par une terrible malédiction_, récita Lavande comme si elle chanter une comptine. _Un de ses descendants affrontera un Mage Noir dans un duel épique. Puis, alors que les Ténèbres remonteront à la surface, sept âmes les combattront : une âme faible dévoilera sa vrai puissance, une âme damnée mettra fin à ses jours, une âme pleine de vie sera vidée, une âme innocente perdra son impunité, une âme anxieuse sera déçue, une âme patiente attendra sans fin et une âme fière se retrouvera isolée. Tel est le prix à payer pour anéantir les Ténèbres et retrouver la paix._ Dans le genre dramatique, on a rarement fait mieux, si tu veux mon avis.

— Tu es sûre ? s'étonna Harry, chamboulé par les paroles.

— Certaine, assura Lavande. Au départ, les Langues-de-Plombs pensaient qu'il était question de Dumbledore, mais comme il n'a eu aucune descendance, la théorie s'est évaporée. Il n'y a aucune trace quelque part d'un membre de la lignée de Merlin, ni même d'un Mage de Lumière.

— Merci Lavande… Tu… Tu peux rejoindre Hermione…

— Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui… Oui, ne t'en fais pas… C'est vrai qu'elle est bien dramatique. »

Lavande sourit légèrement puis se retourna avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Peut-être que le Département des Mystères n'avait rien trouvé, mais Harry comprenait parfaitement la prophétie. Il était lui-même un descendant de Merlin et il avait déjà affronté Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Comble de la situation, il y avait encore sept descendants de Merlin en vie : lui, James, Albus, Lily, Joanne, Katie et Pétunia. Toutefois, son interprétation s'arrêta là, car il n'avait aucune idée qui correspondait aux différentes âmes décrites dans la prophétie. Son expérience lui raillait à l'oreille qu'il était sans doute l'âme damnée, histoire de faire les choses bien comme il faut.

« Mr Potter, nous devrions y aller, suggéra Rutherford, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Partez devant, je vous retrouve à Pré-au-Lard. »

Laissant les Aurors, Harry se précipita vers le passage secret le plus proche et gravit les étages jusqu'à son bureau, où il entra en trombe. Ginny se tenait devant la fenêtre, observant avec crainte le paysage apocalyptique qui s'offrait à elle, et se retourna en sursaut lorsque la porte se fracassa contre le mur.

« Je veux que tu te jettes un sort de Désillusion et que tu restes dans ce bureau, enjoignit Harry sans prélude. N'intervient surtout en aucun cas, tu m'as bien compris ?

— Mais Harry…

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai ta parole ?

— Harry, supplia Ginny, tu sais…

— Ta parole Ginny ? insista Harry avec impatience.

— Mais… D'accord, je ne ferai rien, finit par concéder Ginny. Mais en retour, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant ! »

Harry était déjà sorti et n'entendit pas la demande de son épouse. Il dévala les escaliers en direction de la statue de la sorcière borgne, derrière laquelle il s'engouffra. Il traversa le passage secret à en perdre haleine, ne ralentissant qu'une fois arrivée sous la cave de la boutique, la baguette prête à riposter. Il se jeta un sort de Désillusion et entra dans la remise. Personne. Harry monta les marches, refermant la trappe derrière lui, et entra dans la boutique.

Il régnait un chaos assourdissant dans la rue : des jets de lumières jaillissaient dans toutes les directions, détruisant les devantures des échoppes. Harry se baissa et continua d'avancer le dos penché, ne repérant personne au milieu des confiseries répandues sur tout le sol. Il se mit dos à la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs immédiats. Une ruelle apparemment vide se trouvait à moins de dix mètres sur sa gauche. Elle pouvait offrir une bonne couverture. Il sortit de la boutique avec le plus de discrétion possible et s'avança dans la rue.

À peine eut-il fait deux mètres qu'une immense explosion dévasta l'intérieur de la boutique, le recouvrant de débris de la vitrine. Par réflexe il se mit au sol et se retourna : il aurait été suspect de voir une boîte de Dragée surprises de Berthie Crochue rester en suspension à moins d'un mètre du sol. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit une Chimère qui observait la boutique avec intérêt, sa queue se balançant lentement derrière elle. Elle cracha une nouvelle boule de feu qui dévasta ce qui restait des rayons.

Harry se mit à ramper le plus lentement possible vers la ruelle. Face à lui, des Manticores dévoraient des villageois, tandis que d'autres tentaient de repousser des Griffons. Plus loin, il nota avec horreur une horde d'Acromentules répandre la désolation près de la Cabane Hurlante. Soudain, une horde d'Inferis se jeta sur lui, mais il réussit à les repousser grâce au sortilège de Tempête de Flammes. Sachant que sa position pouvait être repérée à tout instant désormais, Harry se précipita en courant vers la petite ruelle, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivé. Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter alors qu'il se relevait.

Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et faillit laisser tomber sa baguette. Une silhouette d'aspect inquiétant se tenait debout, au fond de la petite rue. Elle était bien plus grande que lui, d'au moins deux têtes. La brume la dissimulait en partie, mais il y avait encore assez de lumière pour contempler la créature.

Elle avait le corps d'une femme, mais en avait perdu la nature. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fourrure grise, ses pieds et ses mains étaient munies de terribles serres, ses bras et ses jambes étaient bien plus développés que ceux d'un être humain normal. Pourtant, ce qui frappa le plus Harry, c'était les immenses ailes que la créature déployait derrière elle. Elles étaient dotées de plumes du même gris que la fourrure et étaient si grandes qu'elles prenaient tout l'espace de la ruelle, au point d'être rabattue à mi-longueur à cause des murs.

« Es-tu le Maître de la Mort ? interrogea la créature d'une voix caverneuse. »

Harry hocha la tête et la créature replia complètement ses ailes. Elle poussa un cri strident, proche d'une longue plainte, forçant Harry à se couvrir les oreilles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que les Manticores qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue s'étaient enfuies.

James et le restes des Aurors luttaient contre deux Chimères à proximité des Trois Balais. Ils étaient à peine sortis de chez Honeydukes que le combat avait commencé sans retenu. Rutherford avait sommé de rester à couvert dans la boutique, mais Nathalie Fabricius en avait décidé autrement et était sortie tête baissée avant d'être aussitôt assaillie par un Griffon. James avait bondi au secours de sa coéquipière, terrassant la créature avant de remarquer les deux Chimères. Elles résistaient depuis à toute tentative de les tuer.

« Où est ton père ? s'alarma Rutherford.

— Si vous le savez, dites-le-moi ! répliqua James, à bout de souffle.

— Je préférerais me trouver dans un nid de dragon qu'ici ! »

Soudain une des Chimères envoya une boule de feu dans la boutique d'Honeydukes, que les Aurors avaient pourtant évacué depuis un moment désormais. Le magasin explosa et la créature l'acheva avec une nouvelle attaque.

« Nous devons éteindre l'incendie, ou les autres maisons vont prendre feu ! préconisa Nathalie, hurlant pour couvrir le chaos.

— Hors de question ! contesta James. Si nous essayons de sauver les bâtiments, nous allons y laisser notre peau ! »

Le village était plongé dans une anarchie à peine descriptible. La plupart des maisons qui ne s'étaient pas effondrées étaient la proie d'un brasier suffocant. Les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux terribles créatures et se jetaient derrière des débris pour se protéger des sortilèges qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Certains Moldus étaient aussi présents et leurs armes s'ajoutaient au vacarme ambiant.

Pour une raison inconnue, les Chimères avaient pris la fuite juste après l'explosion. D'un geste, James demanda à Laura Nemrod et Edward Senex d'aller vérifier derrière le dernier bâtiment où elles avaient été aperçues, pour éviter d'être pris à revers. Soudain, un rugissement terrible s'éleva de derrière une des maisons à droite du groupe d'Aurors, couvrant le tintamarre assourdissant. Très vites, des cris d'horreur, de terreur et de douleur provenant de tout le village vinrent s'ajouter, créant une atmosphère encore plus pesante.

Les Aurors se regroupèrent au centre de la rue, dos à dos, cherchant avec angoisse qui, ou quoi, pouvait être responsable de cette vocifération. Une patte poilue apparut lentement d'une des rues partant sur la gauche. Elle se terminait par un pied bot. Une autre jambe se dévoila, très vite suivie par un monstre sorti d'un cauchemar : une tête immense et poilue en guise de corps, reposant sur cinq pattes, des yeux rouge vif et sanguinaires et une gueule garnie de dents à faire pâlir un dragon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda Jennifer Flammis.

— Tuez ce monstre ! ordonna Cédric Sully. C'est un Quintaped ! »

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, les Aurors lancèrent une salve de sortilèges sur l'horrible créature, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas en être affectée et poursuivit les pauvres sorciers qui tentaient de lui échapper. Elle attrapa en l'aplatissant avec une patte une des victimes, qui se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

James mena la charge face au Quintaped. Celui-ci devait mesurer près de deux mètres de haut, mais son corps avait un diamètre de presque quatre mètres en tenant compte de l'écartement de ses pattes. Sa tête à elle seule faisait plus d'un mètre. Les Aurors tentèrent de sectionner la jambe qui maintenant prisonnier le pauvre sorcier, mais sans succès. Le Quintaped maintenait fermement sa prise et utilisait ses quatre autres appendices pour repousser les Aurors. Chacun essaya de se faufiler entre, mais la créature avec des réflexes fulgurants.

D'un geste vif, le Quintaped renvoya plusieurs mètres en arrières Rutherford et Gérard Satan d'une patte, tandis que James et Laura parvinrent à attraper un des bras du sorcier prisonnier. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour l'en dégager, mais il demeurait solidement ancré sous la jambe. James tenta de forcer l'ouverture des doigts composant le pied bot, mais fut frappé dans le ventre d'un coup violant, le faisant voler en arrière, tout comme Laura, qui avait pourtant réussi à extraire la victime.

La créature, à présent sans adversaire, en profita pour attraper le sorcier et l'amener à sa gueule monstrueuse. Se relevant avec peine, James ne put qu'assister au spectacle abominable du pauvre homme se faisant dévorer vivant dans une agonie perçante comme des milliers de lames. Cependant, le martyre cessa lorsque le Quintaped engloutit le buste de son festin, désormais mort. Le craquement caractéristique qui s'en suivit donna un haut-le-cœur à presque tous les Aurors, qui se détournèrent.

Toutefois, James ne perdit pas espoir et se précipita sur la créature, escaladant avec adresse une de ses pattes. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, attrapant le dernier bras du sorcier, mais il ne fut que témoin d'un tableau dégoûtant : le buste de la victime avait été sectionné au-dessus de l'estomac par la mâchoire gargantuesque du Quintaped, si bien que les organes qui n'avaient pas été ingurgités s'y déversaient en un flot continu. Une quantité impressionnante de sang se répandit dans toute la rue, recouvrant le poil hirsute de la créature. Quand tout le corps fut vidé de ses organes, le Quintaped goba ce qui restait du cadavre. Le bras se détacher du reste du corps, faisant perdre l'équilibre à James qui tomba à la renverse.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, tandis que la créature se tourna lentement vers ses coéquipier. Dans une explosion de rage, il se jeta sur le monstre, baguette levée, et proféra des sortilèges par centaines. Le Quintaped se léchait actuellement le corps, se nettoyant – et se nourrissant sans doute – du sang de sa victime. James n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'immonde créature lorsqu'il se sentit propulsé sur le côté.

Le monstre semblait avoir remarqué l'attaque et se détourna des Aurors pour porter son attention sur James. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'une boule de feu s'abattit sur elle et elle disparut dans une violente explosion accompagnée d'un puissant rugissement.

James su que le Quintaped était mort lorsqu'il sentit les éclaboussures de sang sur son visage. La fumée se dissipant, il ne restait plus qu'un cadavre carbonisé en lieu et place de la créature démoniaque. Il se remit d'aplomb et se tourna vers ses coéquipier, ce qui le figea d'horreur. Les deux Chimères étaient revenues et avaient surgi pour lui barrer la route vers les autres Aurors. La gueule fumante de l'une d'elles lui fit comprendre l'origine de la boule de feu ayant consumée le Quintaped.

Celle-ci se jeta sur James, le forçant à se jeter à terre pour éviter le coup de griffe terrible. Il pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et tenta de la stupéfixer, mais rata sa cible de quelques centimètres. La Chimère bondit sur le toit d'une des maisons et utilisa l'inertie pour retomber sur James, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il sentit la puanteur de la gueule grande ouverte du monstre et ne put se protéger sa tête qu'à l'aide de ses bras. Toutefois, il sentit un immense flot de sang se déverser sur son torse au même moment qu'une douleur fulgurante transperça son bras gauche. La Chimère secoua vivement sa prise avant de la lâcher et d'ouvrir à nouveau sa gueule béante.

Un jet de lumière rouge passa au-dessus de la tête de James et atteignit le gosier de la créature qui s'effondra sur lui. Au prix d'un immense effort, James parvint à s'en dégager et il se retourna sur le ventre. Il regarda son bras et fut saisit d'un haut-le-cœur : ce dernier était en lambeau, des morceaux de chairs pendaient dans le vide, noyés dans le sang qui coulait à grands flots. Son avant-bras n'était plus tenu que par les os. La souffrance s'intensifier de secondes en seconde, se répandant à travers tout son être.

« UN BLESSÉ ! hurla Senex qui s'était approché. VITE, FORMATION DE SOUTIENT ! James, tu dois te faire soigner !

— Pas la peine, grimaça-t-il. La morsure de Chimère ne cicatrise pas et se soigne encore moins, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Non, tu ne peux pas mourir ! se lamenta Laura. Pas ici ! Pense à ton père…

— _Lashlabask _! prononça James, se mordant les lèvres sous l'élancement qui le traversa. »

Il faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit son bras se séparer du reste de son corps, faisant reprendre de plus bel le flot de sang qui vint agrandir la marre dans laquelle il baignait déjà. Il était devenu aussi livide qu'un fantôme et Rutherford essaya de cautériser la blessure.

Un cri strident l'interrompit quelques instants. C'était indescriptible, mais il fut si puissant et suraigu qu'il ranima James dans un sursaut. Lorsque le bruit cessa, un silence de mort retomba dans la rue, désertée par les créatures ou les Moldus. James fut pris de spasmes et s'effondra à nouveau dans les bras de Senex. Rutherford reporta son attention sui lui et fit apparaître d'épais bandages blancs qui s'imbibèrent aussitôt d'une teinte sanguinolente. D'un mouvement de baguette, Cédric fit apparaître un brancard qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et les Aurors y déposèrent le corps inanimé de James.

« Nous devons retourner à Poudlard au plus vite ! préconisa Satan. »

Les Aurors se mirent en route dans la rue plongée dans un calme surréel. Un chuintement et le hoquet de Teddy surprit tout le monde. Il fallut quelques instants à Jennifer pour réaliser qu'elle avait été éclaboussée de sang, tandis qu'une détonation retentit au loin, résonant en écho sur les murs en bois. Tous se tournèrent vers Teddy, qui observa les yeux béant la tâche de sang apparue sur son torse s'agrandir de seconde en seconde. Il n'en fallut qu'une poignée avant qu'il ne s'effondre, sans vie. Jennifer, dans un état de choc, se baissa comme pour essayer de le retenir, mais Teddy disparut dans une ultime explosion.

Hermione, accompagnée de ses enfants et de ceux de Harry, avaient pris position au niveau des portes en chêne après que Neville fut sorti dans le parc avec une demi-douzaine d'élèves. Lily et Albus se tenait à couvert derrière l'escalier en marbre tandis qu'Hugo et Rose se tenaient derrière la porte de la Grande Salle. Hermione s'était cachée derrière les sabliers symbolisant les points obtenus par les maisons.

La cacophonie des explosions et des hurlements était si intense qu'on aurait pu croire que le conflit avait lieu dans le Grand Hall. Leur rôle était uniquement de garder l'entrée et éviter toute intrusion ou percée ennemie, mais Hermione sentait ses bras la démanger pour se joindre à la bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire, alors que ses amis risquaient leur vie au dehors.

Une déflagration beaucoup plus violente se produisit de l'autre côté des portes qui vacillèrent dangereusement avant de s'ouvrir sur Neville, suivi par ses élèves. Quelques instants plus tard, les employés de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques se replièrent à leur tour mais une immense silhouette s'abattit sur eux, les écrasant tous. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un cri d'horreur tandis qu'Hermione fut tétanisée à la vue de la menace.

Deux immenses Nundus dévoraient les sorciers tandis qu'un troisième regardait avec envie le groupe d'élèves qui s'était regroupé derrière Neville. Lui-même devait faire tous ses efforts pour ne pas les abandonner à une mort certaine. Albus et Lily se précipitèrent à leur tour aux côtés de Neville tandis qu'Hugo envoya un Patronus vers les étages.

« Il faut fermer les portes ! hurla Hermione. Rose ! Hugo ! Venez vite ! »

Tous commencèrent à rabattre les deux panneaux, sans faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas provoquer les terribles créatures qui se repaissaient de leur festin. Malheureusement, le dernier Nundu comprit ce qui se tramait et bondit sur les battants avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer. Le léopard géant passa au-dessus des élèves et atterrit de l'autre côté du Hall. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione repéra les équipes de l'AD les plus proches descendre le Grand Escalier.

« Nous avons reçu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! s'alarma Seamus. »

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le Nundu, qui alla percuter une des élèves et la plaqua au sol. La créature se délectait de sa proie terrorisée, sa langue passant sur ses babines. La fille brama de toute la puissance de sa voix lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Le son aigu et perçant n'était pas au goût des oreilles du Nundu, qui rugit de colère si fort que le silence s'installa une fois qu'il eût cessé, ponctué uniquement par les sanglots de l'élève, comme si le cri de la créature avait brisé le son lui-même. On n'entendait même plus les combats dans le parc. Le Nundu se baissa sur sa victime, lui lécha le visage, la faisant gémir de plus belle, puis il releva la tête et ouvrit sa gueule béante.

« _Stupefix _! s'exclamèrent tous les sorciers présents. »

Une trentaine de sortilèges frappèrent en même temps la créature, mais n'eurent aucun effet sur celle-ci, qui tourna la tête dans leur direction et rugit de nouveau, faisant perdre leur courage à de nombreux élèves qui baissèrent leur baguette.

Dans la panique générale, des sorciers se matérialisèrent au milieu du Hall et lancèrent une salve de Sortilèges de la Morts, dont plusieurs touchèrent leur cible. Il fallut quelques instants à Hermione pour réaliser que les ultimes défenses du château devaient avoir été brisées, permettant à l'Armée des Ombres de transplaner au sein des murs. L'AD répondit à l'attaque, tandis que la langue du Nundu continuer de parcourir le corps de sa proie.

Toutefois, une nouvelle bordée de sortilège le toucha et le projeta sur le côté. La jeune fille se releva et tenta de s'enfuir en trébuchant, mais le félin ne l'entendait pas de sa manière. Se remettant avec fluidité sur ses pattes, il mugit de plus belles, ses poils hérissés sur tout son corps, et fit un bond prodigieux, atterrissant sur le dos de sa victime qui s'effondra sous le poids de l'immense animal. L'élève poussa un nouveau cri strident et Hermione se précipita dans sa direction, mais un sorcier lui barra la route.

« _Nocte Flammis _!

— _Protego _! répliqua-t-elle. »

Elle sentit un coup violent la frapper à la poitrine, faisant hurler de douleur ses côtes, et fut projetée au sol sous la puissance du maléfice. La peine ne partit pas et un filet de sang se mit même couler le long de sa jambe. Hermione reconnut les effets du sortilège que Dolohov lui avait lancé des années auparavant, lors de la Bataille du Ministère.

« _Expulso _! lança une voix au-dessus d'elle. »

Son agresseur fut projeté à l'autre bout du Hall, son corps se fracassant contre l'un des sabliers décomptant les points. Hermione leva les yeux et reconnut son neveu Louis, le dernier fils de Bill et Fleur. Il l'aida à se relever, tandis que le combat contre les partisans l'Armée des Ombres s'intensifiait alors qu'il n'en restait plus que trois. Hermione en stupéfixa un et Lee Jordan fit tomber sur un autre une immense table en bois. Le dernier Mage Noir lui lança un sort d'une couleur blanche, que Lee réussit à éviter.

Cependant, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, qui se trouvait juste derrière, n'eut pas autant de chance et le rayon le traversa de part en part pour aller se mourir dans l'un des murs du Hall, laissant au passage un immense cratère. Justin resta debout quelques secondes, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant qu'un flot de sang jaillisse de tout son corps, transpercé de part en part par un trou d'une dizaine de centimètres. Hermione détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le spectacle lamentable des organes qui pendaient dans la cavité, le cœur se détachant pour tomber au sol dans un bruit spongieux. Justin était mort bien avant de s'effondrer au sol d'un seul mouvement.

Hermione pétrifia le Mage Noir, mais dans un excès de rage, Susan envoya un sortilège d'explosion et l'assassin de Justin disparu dans une gerbe de sang. Le Nundu choisit ce moment pour rappeler sa présence par un terrible hurlement. La jeune fille sous ses griffes était inconsciente et semblait ne plus respirer. La gueule immense de l'animal s'approcha du cou de la jeune fille, la salive tombant sur le visage de celle-ci.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA _! hurla Hermione. »

Le jet de lumière verte frappa le Nundu en pleine la poitrine et le projeta sur cinq mètres. Il resta au sol quelques instants avant de se relever péniblement les pattes tremblantes, puis il bondit sur la poitrine d'Hermione, qui s'écroula sous la force de l'impact, le souffle coupé. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes se fit encore plus intense, accentuée par les griffes de l'animale ancrées en profondeur dans sa peau, provoquant des picotis.

Le Nundu rugit une fois de plus, mais Hermione ne tressaillit pas, restant impassible, et essaya de repousser l'animal sans succès. La créature la lécha à son tour sur le visage, la recouvrant de salive nauséabonde, avant de s'étendre au reste du corps et de mugir de nouveau.

« _SECTUMSEMPRA _! hurla Hermione dans un élan de témérité. »

Elle agita sa baguette et des entailles apparurent sur le coup et le torse du Nundu, qui brailla de douleur sans pour autant lâcher prise. Hermione constata avec stupeur que les entailles profondes se refermaient lentement d'elles-mêmes, ce qui arrêta le flot de sang qui se déversait sur elle. Elle retenta une nouvelle fois, visant la tête et le Nundu cracha de fureur, secouant sa tête de mouvements vifs. Le vacarme fut tel que Hermione sentit le sol tremblait sous son corps, lui-même traversé par les vibrations sonores.

Une fois calmée, le Nundu et se tourna vers Hermione et ouvrit sa gueule, prêt à frapper. Il se jeta sur Hermione, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne un cri strident, dont l'éloignement ne rendait pas pour autant indistinct, parvint dans le Hall.

Le Nundu arrêta son geste aussitôt, comme répondant à un ordre, et resta suspendu à quelques centimètres de la tête de Hermione. Celle-ci avait rouverts les yeux, surprises de ne pas sentir le coup de grâce venir. L'animal se redressa et la lâcha, puis il se précipita vers les portes et bondit, les ouvrants avec fracas. Tous regardèrent le léopard géant s'enfuir dans le parc, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Rose et Hugo se précipitèrent vers leur mère, qui se relevait, agitée par les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Maman ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Hugo.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien, rassura Hermione. Neville, occupe-toi de fermer les portes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Seamus.

— On retourne à la Salle sur Demande, annonça Hermione. L'attaque est finie pour aujourd'hui.

— Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Susan.

— Rien au monde n'aurait interrompu le repas d'un Nundu, sauf l'appel d'un mâle dominant, ou de son maître. Envoyez un Patronus à Michael pour le prévenir, Harry doit déjà être en route.

— Co…

— Le cri venait de Pré-au-Lard, nota Hermione en gravissant les marches. S'il venait du parc, il nous aurait paru beaucoup plus fort. »

Katie était en faction devant la Salle sur Demande avec Félicia, Garry et un homme à forte stature qu'on lui avait présenté comme Olivier Dubois. Hermione leur avait demandé de prêter main forte aux professeurs dans la protection de la Salle, et le Ministre par intérim les avaient affectés à la surveillance de la porte. Leur rôle était de s'assurer que toute personne entrant n'étaient pas un partisan de l'Armée des Ombres.

Ils entendaient tout autant le chaos qui régnait dans le parc tout que le bruit des conversations qui prenaient part derrière eux. Cela tranchait avec le vide et le calme dans lequel le couloir baignait, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère angoissante. Jamais, depuis son « accident », Katie n'avait été confrontée à une telle tension, ses sens captaient la moindre information : un bruissement d'une tapisserie la faisait sursauter, une légère brise lui donnait des frissons, une effluve lui donnait la nausée.

« Vous pensez qu'ils s'en sortent ? s'angoissa Garry.

— Aucun doute, assura Dubois. Harry est probablement le meilleur sorcier du monde et l'Armée de Dumbledore a déjà connu bien pire.

— Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea Félicia, pour essayer de se changer les idées. Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste donnée dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

— Je l'ai intégrée que lors du Retour des Ténèbres, révéla-t-il avec un grand sourire réconfortant. Je ne fais pas partie de l'AD originelle, c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne suis pas sur cette liste. J'étais déjà parti depuis plus d'une an lorsqu'elle a été formée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Katie, suivant l'exemple de son amie.

— Je suis l'entraîneur de l'équipe du Quidditch Club de Londres, répondit Dubois. J'attends que le professeur Fatuor prenne sa retraite pour venir enseigner le vol à Poudlard.

— Vous… Vous êtes l'entraineur d'Albus ?

— Potter ? Oui, c'est exact, confirma-t-il. Et il est doué, il faut le dire. Peut-être meilleur que son père.

— Vous pensez ?

— J'ai été le capitaine de Harry pendant trois ans à Gryffondor, rappela Dubois. Il a été le meilleur Attrapeur que je n'ai jamais vu à l'école. Nous n'avons perdu qu'un seul match avec lui, et encore c'est parce qu'il s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs. Mais son fils… »

Il fut interrompu par une explosion de voix provenant de la Salle sur Demande. Tous se retournèrent, surpris, et attendirent quelques instants pour voir ce qui se passait. D'autres éclats de voix survinrent, mais lorsqu'un sortilège frappa la porte avec force, ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Garry, qui était le plus proche de la porte, recula de quelque pas.

« C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Félicia, anxieuse. Peut-être une dispute entre deux élèves.

— Ce sont des voix d'adultes qu'on entend, fit remarquer Katie.

— Il faut aller vérifier, conclut Dubois. Félicia, Garry, vous restez là pendant que Katie et moi allons voir ce qui se passe. Surveillez le couloir. Si l'Armée des Ombres arrive, venez vous réfugier dans la Salle aussitôt, c'est bien compris ? »

Les deux jeunes élèves hochèrent la tête d'un geste hésitant tandis que Dubois ouvrit la porte et entra dans la Salle, suivi de Katie. À peine l'eurent-ils franchie qu'ils durent se baisser pour éviter un nouveau sortilège. Le duel semblait venir du fond de la Salle, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles qui captivaient tous les regards.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Dubois auprès d'un des parents.

— Les professeurs tentent d'arrêter le professeur Flitwick. Ils disent qu'il a été ensorcelé. »

Dubois se précipita vers le fond de la Salle, Katie toujours sur ses talons. Elle passa en courant devant les plus jeunes élèves, qui étaient absorbés par le combat dont l'intensité s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Enfin arrivés, elle constata qu'un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de rayon s'était formé autour des professeurs qui acculait le Directeur.

« Professeur Flitwick, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, intima le professeur Tyrinus. Vous avez été ensorcelé, laissez-nous vous aider.

— Je ne suis pas ensorcelé ! rétorqua Flitwick avec sa voix fluette.

— Professeur, les défenses du château ont été baissées, déplora Aimare. Vous seul en avez le pouvoir.

— Le Maître des Ombres a dû réussir à les contourner, persista le Directeur de Poudlard.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, conseilla Houston de sa voix de soprane. Vous savez que c'est impossible.

— _Expulso _! lança Flitwick en direction du professeur Oldlish. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose ne put parer le sortilège d'Expulsion et fut projeté à travers le cercle. Il atterrit sur un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui s'écroulèrent sous la vigueur de l'impact.

« Ne nous obligez pas à vous blesser professeur, recommanda Koenosis. Nous ne voulons vous faire aucun mal. Nous devons neutraliser le maléfice pour réinstaurer les défenses, il en va de la sécurité des élèves ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous, vous ne pouvez laisser faire ! »

Soudain, un cri strident retentit à travers les murs de la Salle sur Demande, faisant vibrer les hauts piliers et le sol. Tous s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan, les baguettes encore suspendues en l'air. La plainte cessa aussi brusquement que ce qu'elle avait débuté, plongeant la Salle dans un silence absolu.

« _Stupefix _! s'exclama celui qui avait été élu Ministre de la Magie par intérim. »

Le professeur Flitwick fut frappé de plein fouet par un jet de lumière rouge et s'effondra sur le sol, sa baguette lui échappant des mains et roulant sur quelques mètres. Les professeurs s'approchèrent et entourèrent le Directeur, puis Oldlish fit apparaître un drap et recouvrit le corps et Tyrinus se retourna vers les autres professeurs.

« Neville n'étant pas là, c'est à moi qu'il revient de prendre le commandement. Jean, prenez le professeur Flitwick avec vous et allez dans votre bureau, Benjamin vous accompagnera. Essayez de savoir comment le professeur Flitwick a été ensorcelé et ramenez-moi vos conclusions dès que possible. »

Le professeur de sortilèges et le Maître des Potion acquiescèrent et pointèrent leur baguette vers le drap, faisant léviter le corps du Directeur, puis ils sortirent de la Salle. Les élèves et les parents les observèrent passer devant eux dans le silence le plus total.

« Dubois, Miss Dursley, retournez à votre poste immédiatement, intima le Ministre.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira, Corner ?

— Oui, oui, s'impatienta-t-il. Il faut prévenir les autres que Flitwick est sans doute sous l'Imperium, par conséquent l'Armée des Ombres peut transplaner à tout moment. »

Dubois opina puis entraîna Katie jusqu'à la sortie, où Félicia et Garry les attendaient pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Katie leur rapporta le duel bref mais intense tandis que Dubois se chargea d'envoyer un Patronus. Katie ne put s'empêcher de noter que celui-ci n'avait pas de forme précise. Une fois son récit terminé, ils replongèrent dans un silence rendu encore plus lourd par l'absence de bruit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce son ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katie vit Hermione et d'autres membres de l'AD, accompagnés par Neville et certains des élèves, surgir du bout du couloir. Elle était recouverte de sang et Katie remarqua que Tiffany Tyrinus était dans un état de panique avancée.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'ébahit Dubois.

— Une attaque de Nundu, révéla Hermione avec un certain détachement. Miss Tyrinus et moi-même avons failli être le déjeuner d'une de ces horribles créatures. Tu as vu Harry ?

— Non, aucun Auror ne s'est encore présenté.

— Nous avons reçu ton Patronus, poursuivit Neville. Quelle est cette histoire avec Flitwick ?

— Corner l'a stupéfixé après un bref duel, confirmant ce qu'on pensait : il est soumis à l'Impérium. Il a été emmené pour un interrogatoire.

— C'est Michael qui a donné l'autorisation ? s'enquit Neville.

— Non, le professeur Tyrinus, intervint Katie. Il a chargé les professeur Aimare et Koenosis de questionner le Directeur et de briser l'Impérium. »

Neville leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, laissant les autres derrière lui. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers un des membres de l'AD.

« Ernie, essaye de voir ce qu'il en est, requit-elle. Je veux être tenue au courant de leur avancée. Le professeur Flitwick est un puissant sorcier, le Maître des Ombres n'a pas pu le tromper aussi facilement, d'autant plus que la façon dont il a pu l'atteindre reste un mystère.

— Je vais essayer de voir, promit-il en s'éloignant.

— Nous ferions mieux de rentrer dans la Salle, les Aurors nous y rejoindrons, ajouta Hermione à l'adresse des autres. Il n'y aura pas plus de combat aujourd'hui. »

Hermione passa devant Dubois et entra dans la Salle, suivie par les autres qui se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leur proches. Katie, Garry et Félicia retrouvèrent ainsi les Gryffondor et la jeune fille se jeta sur le premier pouffe qui se présenta à elle. Chacun essaya d'entamer la conversation, mais ils ne s'échangèrent que de brefs murmures.

Danielle racontait comment Hermione avait affronté seule le Nundu pour sauver Tyrinus quand la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître les Aurors. Katie se leva et remarqua immédiatement le bras ensanglanté de James, ou ce qui en restait.

« JAMES ! hurla Lily d'un ton à glacer le sang en se précipitant vers son frère. »

Elle fut suivie par Albus, Hugo, Rose et Hermione, Katie se glissant avec discrétion derrière eux. Tous observèrent en silence le moignon ensanglanté de James, dont le visage se crispa de douleur lorsqu'Hugo le toucha.

« C'est une blessure grave…

— Non, c'est vrai ? réussit à plaisanter James.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'alarma Lily, la voix tremblante.

— Une Chimère m'a mordu… le bras… J'ai découpé au-dessus… de la blessure… pour éviter que le poison… ne se propage.

— Ça m'étonne que tu te sois arrêté seulement au coude, railla Albus. Je pensais que tu serais allé jusqu'à l'épaule au moins ! »

Lily le fit taire d'un regard assassin, puis elle accompagna James vers un coin de la Salle dégagé pour qu'Hugo puisse essayer de soigner le bras. Hermione se retourna vers l'Auror qui avait soutenu James en rentrant dans la Salle.

« Que s'est-il passé Rutherford ?

— C'était la panique, expliqua l'Auror. L'Armée des Ombres nous attendait… Ils ont lâché deux Chimères qui ont dévasté le village… Sans parler du Quintaped…

— Ils avaient un Quintaped ? s'abasourdit Hermione. Vous l'avez maîtrisé ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas… James a essayé de sauver un des villageois…, articula l'Auror avec difficulté avant d'être pris de nausées.

— Je crois que c'est une des Chimères qui l'a carbonisé, reprit une jeune femme. James a été séparé… On a essayé de les repousser… Mais une a réussi à le mordre avant qu'on puisse agir. Puis il y a eu ce cri et elles ont pris la fuite… Je suis désolée…

— Et Teddy ? s'étonna Albus. Il n'était pas avec vous ?

— Je suis navré, déplora le dénommé Rutherford. Ce n'est pas très clair… Sans doute un tireur embusqué Moldu… On essayait de ramener James et… Ils l'ont eu…

— Où est le corps ? s'horrifia Rose. Victoire est arrivée ce matin pour le voir !

— C'est tout ce qui reste de lui, révéla l'Auror en désignant une de ses coéquipières. »

Katie suivit la main et prit conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Une des Aurores, qu'elle avait cru gravement blessée, se tenait toujours debout, soutenue par deux de ses amis, le regard vide. Son visage avait été aspergé de sang séché qui, Katie le comprenait à présent, n'était pas le sien. Plus effroyable encore fut lorsqu'elle remarqua la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne : une main sans bras, sans corps, déchiquetée au niveau du poignet. Katie et Rose dissimulèrent leurs exclamation d'effroi en plaçant leurs mains devant leur bouche, tandis qu'Albus s'éloigna en jurant de rage et de tristesse.

« Où est Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione après quelques instants de silence. Est-il au courant ? N'était-il pas censé être avec vous là-bas ?

— Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua un Auror d'une trentaine d'années. Nous avons essayé de rentrer au plus vite, à cause de James et… pour éviter d'autres victimes. Nous pensions le retrouver ici.

— Il n'est pas ici non plus. »

Le silence retomba sur la Salle comme une massue, tous se dévisagèrent, leurs regards hagards remplis d'inquiétude. Personne ne semblait réussir à prendre conscience de l'ampleur des pertes après ce premier assaut, qui était survenu bien trop rapidement.

« Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit porté manquant, conclut Rutherford d'une voix sombre. »

20


	31. Chapter 31 La dernière bataille

Chapitre 31 La dernière bataille

Sans aucune raison apparente, les conflits cessèrent aussi brutalement qu'ils s'étaient engagés, comme si les Moldus et l'Armée des Ombres avaient abandonné le siège. Certains partisans avaient été capturés alors qu'ils essayaient de passer les décombres de l'aile nord. Parmi eux se comptèrent plusieurs anciens Mangemorts, qui avaient suivi Rénatus et étaient tout de même restés à la mort de celui-ci.

Parkinson avait été la plus remarquée, alors qu'elle avait essayé de se soustraire aux deux sorciers qui la maintenaient après avoir aperçu Hermione. Dennis Crivey parvint à la neutraliser avec un sortilège du Saucisson, mais l'ancienne Serpentard poursuivit son œuvre en sautillant puis en rampant vers Hermione de façon grotesque. Il fallut trois sortilège de Stupéfixion pour la calmer une fois pour toute. La plupart avait suivi l'exemple de Marcus Flint ou Gregory Goyle en se rendant docilement avant de s'empresser de divulguer les noms de leurs camarades, espérant de toute évidence voir leur peine diminuer.

Par mesure de précaution, malgré la fin des raids, il fut accepté d'un commun accord entre les différents partis que tout le monde devait rester dans la Salle sur Demande et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte, tandis que des patrouilles s'assuraient que l'Armée des Ombres ne profiterait pas pour s'infiltrer en douce. Les deux premiers jours furent difficiles, la tension des affrontements de la veille encore palpable provoquant quelques accrochages. Néanmoins, chacun retourna à sa routine habituelle pendant la semaine suivante.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Rutherford s'occupa de superviser l'interrogatoire de Flitwick. Sans grande surprise, aucun des deux professeurs n'avaient réussi à lui tirer quoique ce soit et Ernie avait conseillé de faire appel à un investigateur professionnel car le Directeur montrait une certaine résilience. Il fallut plus de trois jours aux Aurors pour parvenir à briser l'Impérium, permettant à Flitwick de tout raconter : il avait été approché deux ans auparavant par un homme qu'il avait reconnu comme Wayne Hopkins, qui avait demandé un entretien pour postuler en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Directeur avait naturellement refusé avec politesse, n'ayant rien à reprocher à Van DerPlot. Ce devait être à ce moment que l'Impérium avait été lancé, car Flitwick admit n'avoir aucun souvenir suivant cette rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de son emprise.

Le Directeur fut conduit à l'infirmerie afin de prendre le repos nécessaire, s'ajoutant ainsi à la longue liste de patients que devaient traitaient Madame Pomfresh, Hugo et quelques autres bénévoles de St-Mangouste qui étaient venus se réfugier à Poudlard. Les équipes de Susan et Angelina avaient été aussi la cible de tireurs embusqués Moldus, tandis que celle de Zacharias avait dû affronter des forces spéciales. Chacune avait essuyé des pertes et des blessés. Toutefois, le cas le plus préoccupant restait sans doute James.

Hugo était parvenu à stopper les saignements, mais la blessure résistait aux techniques de Madame Pomfresh et aucun n'était parvenu à faire repousser son bras et son état s'était aggravé depuis son arrivée. James avait sombré dans l'inconscience le lendemain de l'attaque, devant une Lily et un Albus en détresse. Hugo avait conduit des analyses dont les concluions ne s'étaient pas montrées encourageantes : le poison de la Chimère avait déjà atteint plusieurs organes important, provoquant la paralysie totale de la partie droite du corps. Même s'il ne pouvait s'exprimer, James souffrait le martyre tandis que ses membres valides étaient agités de convulsion irrégulières.

On lui avait administré une potion de régénérescence sanguine et un des volontaires lui faisait ingurgiter un antidote partiel, qui ralentissait la propagation du poison plutôt que de l'éliminer, préparé par Koenosis qui ne pouvait pas mieux faire, de son propre aveux. Un réel antidote était beaucoup trop délicat à préparer en de pareilles conditions, demandait plusieurs semaines de préparations et faisait appel à des ingrédients introuvables sur le marché.

Lily restait à son chevet, mais Albus n'avait pu tenir et était allé se renfermer sur lui-même dans une pièce isolé du château. James eu quelques moments de lucidités passagers, durant lesquels il parvenait à sourire et plaisanter pour rassurer sa sœur. Personne n'avait encore trouvé le courage de lui admettre que son père demeurait introuvable, de peur d'aggraver encore plus son état.

La première nuit, et après s'être assurée qu'elle n'était pas suivie, Hermione était allée rejoindre Ginny dans le bureau de Harry pour lui rapporter les nouvelles. Il lui fut difficile de savoir celle qui l'éplora le plus, effondrée en larmes sur le canapé. Hermione resta pour la consoler et la soutenir, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution à proposer. Tard dans la nuit, Ginny s'était précipitée dans l'infirmerie pour voir son fils. Comprenant qu'elle ne la ferrait pas changer d'avis, Hermione appliqua un sortilège de Désillusion à Ginny et le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise avant d'y ajouter un sortilège de Mutisme.

Ainsi, le secret de sa résurrection serait toujours préservé, mais Hermione sut qu'il leur faudrait s'en occuper bientôt aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, compte tenu que plusieurs dizaines de personnes l'avaient vue mourir, mais elle finirait par se trahir. C'était d'autant plus cruel de la laisser cacher lorsque Lily et Joanne venaient se recueillir, empêchant ainsi Ginny de pouvoir partager sa peine avec ses filles.

Au matin du neuvième jour, le soleil se leva sur Poudlard, inondant le domaine de ses rayons à travers une brume épaisse. Harry se tenait devant le portail en fer forgé et contemplait le décor magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. La Forêt Interdite était toujours la proie des flammes, mais l'intensité de l'incendie avait diminué. Les ombres dansantes donnaient un spectacle étrange, presque hypnotique.

Harry tenait avec fermeté sa baguette dans sa main, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais ici. La Walkyrie lui avait tout expliqué, qu'elle était venue pour lui, pour l'emmener dans l'autre monde, mais il avait pu repousser l'échéance, grâce à son statut de Maître de la Mort. Il savait que la victoire était proche, les Walkyries lui accorderaient leur soutien. Grâce à elles, il avait réussi à stopper la première attaque du Maître des Ombres.

Il franchit le portail et se dirigea vers les portes en chêne. L'attaque était pour bientôt, et il savait que cette fois, il devrait combattre. Il arriva bientôt dans le Grand Hall, vide. Il gravit les étages lentement mais sûrement, ne croisant aucun signe de vie sur sa route, puis il arriva devant la Salle sur Demande. Il ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette devant lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une porte était apparue qu'il ouvrit sans attendre.

Tous les occupants étaient encore plongés dans leurs rêve, aussi Harry s'avança entre les lits de fortune, prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller. Son pas était léger et rapide, si bien qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver au pied du lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement Hermione. Il remarqua des bandages dépassant du col de sa robe de chambre, témoignant de blessures sur la poitrine, mais cela ne semblait pas la faire souffrir outre mesure. D'un rapide coup d'œil sur les paillasses avoisinantes, il nota l'absence de James malgré la présence de ses affaires à proximités de là où dormait Lily.

Un cri strident retentit dans la Salle sur Demande, réveillant tout le monde en sursaut. Harry demeura immobile, devinant que la moitié d'entre eux imitait Hermione en attrapant leur baguette d'un geste instinctif. Le hurlement cessa aussitôt mais fut très vite remplacé par celui d'Hermione lorsqu'elle vit son ami.

« HARRYYYYYYY ! TU ES VIVANT ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, au point que Harry sentit ses vertèbres craquer. Il la repoussa avec douceur dans son lit, mais elle se releva d'un bond.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! Nous étions si préoccupés… Entre James et toi…

— Où est James ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? questionna Harry, avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

— Harry…, essaya Hermione avant de s'interrompre, prise par l'émotion.

— À l'infirmerie, annonça Lily, le ton sombre. Il a été grièvement blessé par une Chimère lors de la précédente attaque. Son état est préoccupant.

— Il y a encore de l'espoir, assura Hugo. Madame Pomfresh et moi-même sommes parvenus à retarder le venin pour nous laisser le temps de lui administrer un antidote.

— Et Teddy ? s'enquit-il, la gorge serrée.

— Il… Il est mort, annonça Dominique, qui se tenait près d'eux. Nous… nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à Victoire. »

Elle désigna sa sœur aînée qui, loin d'avoir été troublée par l'excitation ambiante, était toujours profondément endormie. Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui confirma d'un simple hochement de tête, les yeux bouffis. Harry tenta d'encaisser la nouvelle sans rien laisser paraître. Tout ce qu'avait dit les Walkyries étaient donc vrai… James blessé… Son fils aîné entre la vie et la mort… Cela faisait-il de lui l'âme damnée condamné à mourir, selon la prophétie de Merlin ? Harry avait-il donc un autre rôle à jouer ? Sans oublier Teddy qui, lui, était déjà passé de l'autre côté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour le protéger ? Était-il un parrain indigne ? Était-il responsable d'avoir laissé Teddy plonger dans des ténèbres sans infinie ?

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses joues, lui relevant la tête. Il croisa son regard noisette et y lut compassion et tristesse, signe de leur amitié qui n'avait jamais failli depuis leur première années. Cela lui donna le courage de continuer et le fit sortir de ses réflexions, alors que Rutherford arrivait, le regard aux aguets, accompagné par d'autres Aurors et membres de l'AD.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il avec suspicion. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à Pré-au-Lard, vous avez disparu sans laisser le moindre message.

— J'ai été retenu par un problème que je n'ai pu résoudre que récemment, expliqua Harry d'une voix apaisée. J'ai eu une… discussion avec… disons des alliés. Je sais ce que prépare le Maître des Ombres : son armée ne va pas tarder à nous attaquer, accompagnée des Moldus.

— Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Laura Nemrod.

— C'est moi qui ai fait fuir l'ennemi il y a neuf jours, révéla-t-il après une courte hésitation. Toutefois, le Maître a compris que ce n'était qu'un leurre et va très bientôt reprendre le contrôle de ses créatures. Je ne peux pas les repousser indéfiniment, l'étendue de mes actions est limitée. En revanche, je peux vous assurer que nous allons les vaincre et pouvoir rétablir le Secret Magique aujourd'hui.

— Comment ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Tout d'abord, nous devons choisir qui sera notre prochain Ministre.

— Je suis le Ministre par intérim, fit rappeler Michael qui s'était joint au groupe.

— En effet, convint Harry, mais je doute que ce soit la carrière à laquelle tu aspires.

— Non… en effet, admit-il d'une petite voix.

— Une fois que ton successeur aura été choisie, je serai en mesure de remettre en place le Secret Magique, ce qui devrait sceller une nouvelle protection vis-à-vis des Moldus.

— Très bien, mais qui choisit-t-on ? s'inquiéta Percy. Le nouveau Ministre est choisi par son prédécesseur ou par le Magenmagot. Or, Mr Gwenvael a été tué et le Magenmagot est décimé.

— Je pense que tout le monde s'accordera pour élire Hermione comme nouvelle Ministre.

— Mais…

— Il y a des secrets qui doivent rester secrets, coupa Harry. Percy, je sais que tu es très à cheval sur le règlement, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre, l'attaque est imminente… »

Comme pour illustrer son avertissement, une puissante explosion se fit sentir, retentissant à l'extérieur à en juger par les vibrations qui secouèrent les murs de la Salle. D'un même élan, les plus proches de la sortie se précipitèrent en dehors pour constater la concrétisation de la menace : une brume, à travers laquelle des silhouettes se démarquaient, avait repris possession du parc.

« Que les élèves retournent dans la Salle, que seuls ceux ayant eu leur BUSES se tiennent prêt à combattre, ainsi que les parents, s'ils le veulent, somma Harry en se retournant vers la foule anxieuse. Ernie, tu reprends ton équipe et vous vous rendez à l'infirmerie pour rapatrier les blessés ici, puis vous retournez aux points stratégiques pour apporter un soutien en hauteur. Neville et Luna, vous prenez l'AD, les parents et les élèves avec vous pour défendre le parc…

— Et moi ! intervint Hermione.

— Toi, tu viens avec moi. Les Aurors, vous me suivez. Une fois que Hermione sera Ministre, nous nous rendrons à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre l'ennemi à revers. Les professeurs, vous restez ici pour défendre la Salle sur Demande. Michael, tu viens avec nous. »

Tous se dispersèrent à travers le couloir. Harry attrapa la main de Hermione et l'amena vers les étages inférieurs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les lourdes portes en chêne, Neville les franchit et se jeta dans la bataille en hurlant. Harry s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château, allant jusqu'aux cachots les plus profonds. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte du couloir, il se retourna vers les Aurors.

« Vous restez ici et défendez ce couloir à tout prix jusqu'à ce que je ressorte.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Absolument. Dans dix minutes, nous serons sortis. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le cachot sombre et humide. Hermione le suivit et Michael ferma derrière lui avant d'allumer les bougies d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

— Oui, pour faire le Serment Inviolable afin que je devienne Ministre de la Magie, reconnut-elle. Mais Harry, tu sais que je dois mourir dans peu de temps. Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un en meilleure santé ?

— Tu auras le temps de choisir ton successeur, ainsi que le Directeur de la Justice Magique. Michael n'a jamais été un bureaucrate, fit part Harry, provoquant un grognement de son ami. Même si ce n'est que pour une période limitée, ton rôle sera de rétablir le Ministère, de le restructurer afin que ton successeur puisse avoir les meilleures cartes en main pour relancer la Communauté. Nous n'avons pas le temps de passer par la cérémonie officielle ou demander un vote, alors nous allons procéder comme lors de la mise en place du Secret.

— Et que comptes-tu faire après ?

— Je m'occuperai du rituel de Sacrifice de Sauvegarde.

— Harry, tu sais en quoi ce rituel consiste ? s'alarma Hermione. Qui vas-tu tuer ?

— Katie, révéla-t-il après une brève inspiration.

— Katie ? s'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi elle ?

— Tu n'as pas à connaître toutes mes raisons. Commençons, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rendue caverneuse. Michael, viens te placer face à Hermione. »

Hermione se mit en position, à genoux, imitée par Michael après une courte hésitation. Il regarda Harry, l'air incertain.

« Que suis-je censé faire ?

— En tant que Ministre par intérim, c'est par toi que tu vas transmettre à Hermione son titre. C'est une part du rituel qui va nous permettre de rétablir le Secret Magique. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de répéter ce que je te dis.

— Euh… Ok, très bien.

— Hermione, es-tu prête ?

— Oui, assura-t-elle avec détermination.

— Parfait. Michael, répète après moi : Hermione Jean Granger, acceptes-tu de devenir la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie et ainsi la garante du Secret Magique, cachant notre existence aux Moldus et assurer au bon respect des règles citées dans le Code du Secret Magique ?

— Je m'y engage ! prêta serment Hermione après que Michael eut répété. »

Plusieurs filaments dorés sortirent de la baguette de Harry et s'enroulèrent autour des mains des deux autres, avant de s'enfoncer dans leur chair, laissant une légère trace. Harry rangea sa baguette tandis qu'Hermione se relevait, suivie par Michael, déboussolé par l'expérience. Il revint toutefois rapidement à lui.

« Parfait, se réjouit Harry. Michael, tu retournes avec Ernie pour défendre le château, vous vous séparez en plusieurs groupes. Toi, Hermione, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! On ne peut pas se permettre de risquer ta vie à présent, tu comprends ? »

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre, mais le regard ferme de Harry l'en dissuada. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui se présenta à elle tandis que Harry et Michael sortirent. Les Aurors se retournèrent, le regard surpris de ne pas voir Hermione émerger à leur suite. Michael se faufila pour rejoindre le Hall, tandis que Harry posa les derniers sortilèges sur la porte, puis se tourna vers les Aurors.

« Fabricius, vous restez devant cette porte, ordonna-t-il. Interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir, de laisser sortir Hermione ou de laisser entrer quiconque. Aucune exception jusqu'à ce que je vous relève de vos fonctions, en personne. Vous ne quitterez ce poste sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ?

— Oui Mr Potter.

— Les autres, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry remonta en courant les escaliers des cachots, laissant Fabricius seule. Ils furent bientôt de retour dans le Hall. La bataille faisait déjà rage, mais pour le moment, Poudlard tenait bon. Contre toute attente, Harry sortit dans le parc, déroutant les Aurors. Les sortilèges fusèrent de toutes parts, mais personne ne sembla leur prêter attention.

Un rapide était de la situation fit comprendre à Harry que le Maître avait décidé de concentrer ses créatures au parc pour forcer le passage. Il repéra quelques Manticores, une Chimères, deux Nundus et ce qui ressemblait à un Lindworm. Il crut percevoir également des Moremplis et un Mapinguari, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Bientôt, il arriva au Saule Cogneur, attrapa une branche d'arbre posée sur le sol et appuya sur le nœud au niveau des racines. L'arbre s'immobilisa et laissa apparaître le passage secret. Harry s'y engouffra, suivi des autres.

« Mr Potter, pourquoi empruntons-nous un autre passage secret ? s'intrigua Senex.

— La boutique Honeydukes a été en grande partie détruite, rappela-t-il. Il est fort possible que le passage soit bouché. Celui-ci mène directement à la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui nous évitera d'arriver en plein milieu du village et éviter une nouvelle embuscade.

— Mais elle est hantée, fit remarquer Jackson.

— Au contraire, s'amusa Harry avec un sourire espiègle, elle est tout ce qui a de plus normal. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires à Harry pour parvenir au bout du passage et entrer dans la masure. Il resta immobile quelques instants à l'observer, tandis que les autres Aurors apparaissaient l'un après l'autre, s'extasiant de découvrir l'intérieur de ce lieu. Les yeux de Harry s'attardèrent quelques secondes là où Severus Rogue avait péri, des mains de Jedusor, avec comme ultime souhait de pouvoir regarder une dernière fois les yeux de celle qu'il avait aimé. Avait-il pensé à Rénatus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas transmis ce secret parmi tous les autres souvenirs ? Il fallut un raclement de gorge pour rappeler à Harry à la réalité.

« Préparez-vous à transplaner de l'autre côté de ces murs, prévint-il. L'Armée des Ombres ne nous attend pas à surgir de ce côté-ci, mais ils finiront par nous repérer et comprendre que nous les prenons à revers. L'objectif est très simple : sauver un maximum de villageois.

— Nous ne sommes…, intervint Cédric Sully.

— Pas assez nombreux, termina Harry. Je sais, mais si nous intervenons maintenant, les villageois viendront nous prêter main forte. »

Il sortit sa baguette et tourna sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait face à lui une scène d'apocalypse : le village était en feu, les gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens tandis que d'autres essayaient de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Harry comprit alors qu'il avait très peu de chance d'obtenir du soutien de la part des habitants. Les balles se mirent à ricocher autour de lui alors que les autres Aurors apparaissaient.

« À TERRE ! hurla-t-il en se baissant. _PROTEGO _! »

Les projectiles se fracassèrent sur la barrière invisible, mais le flot ne s'interrompit pas. Une violente explosion balaya le sommet de la Cabane Hurlante, les recouvrant de débris de bois. La brume s'épaississait de plus en plus, engloutissant avec elle le village. D'autres détonations retentirent tout autour d'eux et ils furent bientôt recouverts de poussière. L'horreur de la situation saisit Harry à la gorge : le Maître des Ombres les attendait. En d'autres termes, il connaissait le passage reliant le Saule Cogneur à la Cabane Hurlante.

« Nous devons trouver une nouvelle position à couvert, indiqua-t-il. Rutherford, prenez Nemrod, Satan et Sully avec vous et partez vers la droite. Je vais vers la gauche avec les autres.

— Compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On garde notre objectif, assura Harry. Occupez-vous de votre côté, moi du mien. Évitez un bain de sang, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Rutherford opina puis partit dans la direction décidée, suivi par les trois Aurors. Harry couvrit leur traversée puis, une fois assuré que le premier groupe était à l'abri, il se leva et s'élança vers la gauche, se protégeant avec son bras pour ne pas être blessé par les débris qui volaient un peu partout. Arrivé au coin de la première maison, dont les briques furent martelées par les balles, il se retourna et attendit que ses coéquipiers se manifestent. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'arrête, Harry nota que cinq Moldus continuaient à arroser la Cabane Hurlante sans discontinuité, la déchiquetant au point qu'elle finit par s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il se retourna avec un pincement au cœur et fit signe aux Aurors de poursuivre leur avancée.

La brume donnait une visibilité inférieure à dix mètres, forçant Harry à se déplacer avec prudence, s'arrêtant à chaque croisement pour vérifier que la voie était libre, jugeant chaque nouvelle ombre menaçante qui se dessinait à travers le brouillard. L'autre équipe était hors de vue, mais aucun signe ne laissait présager que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ne leur fut arrivé.

Soudain, alors qu'il traversait une nouveau croisement, une violente explosion balaya la bâtisse située de l'autre côté, les couchant au sol et recouvrant de gravats. D'un geste nerveux du bras, il fit signe aux autres de reculer et de contourner par l'autre côté, mais une chose terrifiante les avait pris à revers : un groupe d'Inferis. Ceux-ci avançaient avec prudence, évitant avec soin les flammes qui ravageaient les ruines. Harry n'hésita pas et lança un sortilège de Fouet de Flammes en direction des cadavres. Flammis l'emboîta et parvient à dévier l'incendie déjà actif pour donner encore plus d'ampleur au brasier. Les Inferis s'arrêtèrent puis prirent la fuite, apeurés, lorsque les premières lignes furent balayées par le feu.

Toutefois, des sorciers jaillirent sur la gauche de Harry, sans doute attirés par les flammes, et lancèrent une slave de Sortilèges de la Mort. D'un réflexe commun, les Aurors se jetèrent sur le côté pour les éviter, tandis que Senex et Fabricius transplanèrent derrière leurs assaillants et les stupéfixa par surprise. Harry se releva et s'engagea dans la ruelle menant à la rue principale, où un nouveau groupe de Moldus surgit devant mais fut aussitôt neutralisé.

Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison en flamme pour couper court lorsqu'un cri retint son attention : un Griffon fonçait en piquet en direction de leur escouade. Harry attrapa le bras de Jackson et la plaqua au sol de force pour éviter les serres de la créatures. Une gerbe de sang l'éclaboussa et une vive douleur lui tenailla le bras. Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit découvrir l'entaille nette et profonde de laquelle s'écoulait le liquide vermeil.

Le Griffon vira et glatit à nouveau, prêt à fondre sur ses proies. Flammis et Senex furent les plus rapide à réagir et le stupefixèrent. La créature interrompit sa course et se laissa choir, s'écrasant à travers le toit d'une maison voisine. Harry essaya de se dégager, mais réalisa que Jackson était inconsciente, bien qu'indemne. Fabricius la ranima tandis que Senex soignait déjà la blessure de Harry. Tous se regroupèrent en cercle, dans l'ombre d'un des murs.

« Nous devons essayer de trouver les Trois Balais, déclara Harry. C'est le centre du village et sans doute l'un des seuls endroits pouvant tous les accueillir. Nous aurons un avantage stratégique vis-à-vis de l'Armée des Ombres. »

Aucun ne contredit la suggestion et ils se mirent en route vers la rue principale, où le chaos semblait être le seul maître. Sorciers et Moldus couraient dans tous les sens, chacun essayant de capturer ou de neutraliser, parfois tuer, l'autre. Balles et sortilèges fusaient de toute part, frappant un passant en pleine course. Certains sorciers s'étaient regroupaient dans des maisons, transformées en place forte, mais les Moldus utilisaient leur arsenal pour simplement y mettre le feu.

Les Aurors parvinrent à se frayer un chemin au milieu du carnage, repoussant les attaques survenant de tous les côtés, mais ils durent rapidement cesser leur avancée. Les tirs s'intensifièrent et Harry comprit que les Trois Balais avait bel et bien été transformé en forteresse, mais par l'Armée des Ombres. Il alla se mettre à couvert derrière la première maison qui s'offrit à lui, un sortilège combustif détruisant une poutre juste au-dessus de sa tête. Les Aurors dressèrent une barricade de fortune afin d'offrir une meilleure protection pour préparer leur percée. Harry jugea la situation et parvint à l'unique conclusion que seule la porte de derrière pouvait leur permettre d'atteindre le bar. Mais comment contourner le feu nourri.

Des clameurs survinrent avant de cesser aussitôt. Peu à peu, le silence s'installa, ponctué par le crépitement des incendies. N'y voyant pas un bon signe, Harry tendit l'oreille et surprit un son discret, furtif mais reconnaissable entre tous : un corps puissant ondulait sur le sol, accompagné de la langue sifflante caractéristique d'un serpent. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre qu'un Basilic venait d'entrer sur le champ de bataille, son regard mortel décimant tous les combattants qui osaient le contempler. Harry vit l'ombre de l'animal surgir derrière son abri de fortune, avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant eux, attiré par le groupe de Moldus situés plus haut dans la rue. Le Basilic n'accorda aucun regard à la ruelle, mais Harry put juger à l'épaisseur et à la longueur du corps que celui-ci était aussi gros que celui de la Chambre des Secrets.

« Comment on va faire ? s'alarma Jackson dans un murmure angoissé.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Mais nous devons le tuer si nous voulons pouvoir atteindre les Trois Balais. Il constitue un danger mortel tant qu'il sera dans la rue.

— Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus aucun bruit ? s'étonna Senex.

— C'est un Basilic ! s'exaspéra Flammis. Il a sans doute déjà tué tous ceux qui étaient dans la rue, et sans doute que les autres ont dû se planquer, comme nous. »

Harry réfléchissait : la seule façon d'avoir une chance face à un Basilic était de lui lancer un sort de Conjonctive sans le regarder, ou alors lui lancer une attaque par derrière. De par sa propre expérience, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal tout aussi agile et dangereux, même sans ses yeux, capable d'utiliser ses autres sens pour s'orienter et repérer sa proie. Sans oublier son venin, qui n'en restait pas moins mortel. Avec ironie, Harry s'amusa de la chance qu'aucune Acromentule n'était dans les parages : il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir affronter une horde d'araignée géantes terrorisées.

Harry s'avança lentement en direction de la rue et s'arrêta à l'angle du mur, n'osant pas regarder. Faire apparaître un miroir et y voir le reflet pouvait paraître intelligent, mais il serait alors pétrifié si le serpent regardait dans sa direction et ils n'avaient pas de filtre de Mandragore à leur disposition. Ses coéquipiers l'observaient avec une déférence qui le gêna, comme si par son statut d'Immortel il allait faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Contre son grès, l'idée lui vint si vite qu'il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Aussi formidable et terrifiant qu'il soit, le Basilic craignait une chose par-dessus tout : le chant du coq. N'en ayant pas sous la main, il lui faudrait métamorphoser un objet et trouva une planche de bois qui ferait l'affaire. Fabricius sembla comprendre la manœuvre et attrapa le coq et lui ferma le bec avant qu'il ne s'envole. Harry lança un sortilège d'explosion vers l'autre bout de la rue pour attirer le Roi des Serpents qui ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Harry maintint son bras tendu, voulant s'assurer que l'animal serait assez prêt, jusqu'à voir apparaitre le bout du museau. Il abaissa le bras, ferma aussitôt les yeux et s'accroupit en attendant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le coq se mit à chanter et une violente secousse vint ébranler la maison toute proche. Harry entrouvrit les paupières et aperçut le Basilic secouer sa tête avec frénésie, faisant claquer sa mâchoire avec force, comme pour faire taire le bruit. Il se débattait au milieu de la rue, sa queue dévastant tout sur son passage, obligeant Harry à se jeter au sol, puis la créature s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, faisant trembler le sol et les murs. Son corps disparu derrière un épais nuage de poussière.

Harry se releva avec prudence, tandis que le coq s'échappait de la scène, et s'approcha du corps du serpent. Celui-ci était immobile, les yeux fermés. Il ne respirait plus. Harry lui enfonça sa baguette au niveau de la gorge et n'obtint aucune réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sur son visage devant son deuxième Basilic terrassé. Les Aurors l'avaient rejoint et d'autres pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la rue : d'autres Moldus accouraient dans leur direction, leurs armes en joue. Harry se protégea derrière le cadavre juste à temps pour éviter les balles qui jaillirent et vinrent déchiqueter la tête. Ceci sonna comme la reprise des hostilités, les sortilèges venant se joindre aux munitions. Harry tant un coup d'œil et vit l'équipe de Rutherford les rejoindre tout en couvrant leur avancée.

« Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il fut parvenu à leur niveau.

— Non, merci pour le coup de main. Où étiez-vous ?

— Nous avons rencontré plusieurs Moremplis et un Balawang nous a attaqué depuis l'une des maisons en flammes, expliqua Nemrod qui arriva à son tour.

— Ils se sont tous enfuis lorsque le Basilic est arrivé, renchérit Sully.

— Quel est la suite du plan ? questionna Rutherford.

— Nous devons prendre les Trois Balais, expliqua Harry.

— Mais les Moldus sont à l'intérieur ! s'exclama Satan. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais entrer.

— C'est bien pour ça que nous devons les en déloger, répliqua Harry avec patience. Tant qu'ils tiendront cette position, il nous sera impossible de procéder à l'évacuation du village. Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun habitant n'est retenu prisonnier.

— Que proposez-vous ?

— On va utiliser le cadavre du Basilic pour se protéger. Préparez-vous… Un… Deux… Trois ! _Wingardium Leviosa _! »

La carcasse se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, devant les Aurors qui se mirent à avancer vers le pub situé à une dizaine de mètres. Les balles crépitèrent à nouveau, le corps du Basilic tremblant à chaque impact. La puissance des coups de feu et la violence des soubresaut laissa entendre à Harry que leurs adversaires n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des armes de gros calibres. Toutefois, les sorciers poursuivirent leur avancée inexorablement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à moins d'un mètre de l'entrée du pub, les tirs s'intensifièrent, au point que des balles commençaient à franchir le serpent de part en part, sifflant près des oreilles et des jambes des Aurors. Le Basilic se décharnait en lambeaux à vue d'œil, aussi Harry donna le signal d'un bref hochement de tête.

« _EXPULSO _! s'exclamèrent ensembles les sorciers. »

Ce qui restait du Basilic fut projeté dans le pub, fracassant tout sur son passage. La violence du choc fit exploser la carcasse en plusieurs morceaux, éclaboussant l'intérieur de ce qui restait de sang, de chair et d'os. Plusieurs des Moldus hurlèrent d'effroi, certains de douleurs. Harry se précipita dans le bar et lança autant de sortilèges de Stupéfixion qu'il put, imité par ses coéquipiers. À travers la fumée de débris et de poussière, il vit des silhouettes s'effondrer au sol. Il n'y eut aucune riposte, synonyme que tous avaient été neutralisés.

« Jackson, Satan ! Montez à l'étage voir s'il n'y a pas de villageois, ordonna Harry. Les autres, établissons une ligne de défense à l'entrée du pub. Je ne serai pas étonné que les Moldus restants ou l'Armée des Ombres se manifestent rapidement. »

Chacun opina à sa mission. Harry alluma sa baguette et parcourut les Trois Balais pour s'assurer que chaque Moldu était bien inconscient mais vivant. Il ne reconnut aucun sorcier parmi les corps allongés et Jackson lui indiqua qu'il n'y en avait pas plus à l'étage.

« Les villageois sont peut-être restés chez eux, proposa Nemrod.

— Non, nous en avons croisé plusieurs pendant notre avancée. Ils ne seraient pas restés sans rien faire de toute façon. Voyant que les Moldus avaient investi les Trois Balais, ils ont dû se regrouper ailleurs… Sans doute la Tête du Sanglier ou la poste.

— La poste était effondrée quand nous sommes passés devant, indiqua Sully.

— Très bien, on va essayer de se rendre à la Tête du Sanglier dans ce cas. Préparez-vous, nous allons devoir tenter une sortie… Rutherford, la voie est-elle libre ?

— Je ne vois aucune activité de là où je suis.

— Très bien. Je vais tâter le terrain, puis mon équipe me rejoindra. Rutherford, vous devez tenir cette position quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous croulez sous le nombre, fuyez par la porte de derrière et détruisez le bar, c'est compris.

— Euh… Oui, Mr Potter. »

Harry raffermit la prise de sa baguette et sortit le premier, à pas feutré. Il traversa la rue sur quelques mètres, mais devant l'absence de réaction, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Évitant cette fois-ci de se dévoiler trop vite, le groupe d'Aurors longea les murs, se dissimulant dans les ombres que formaient les incendies. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre la ruelle menant à la Tête du Sanglier. Après un dernier coup d'œil, Harry s'y précipita et déboula à l'intérieur, ses coéquipiers sur ses talons. Il n'y avait aucun Moldu en vue, en revanche, une trentaines de baguettes se dressèrent vers eux.

« Nous sommes des Aurors, essaya-t-il de temporiser, les bras en l'air. Je suis Harry Potter et nous venons vous aider.

— Harry ? s'étonna une voix au milieu de la salle. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'origine du son et y découvrit Pétunia, qui se démarquait du groupe de sorciers d'un pas incertain. Les baguettes n'étaient toujours pas baissées.

« Harry, c'est toi ? s'ébahit-elle. Ah ! Merci Merlin ! Merci ! C'est bon, nous n'avons rien à craindre, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres. »

À la grande surprise de Harry, les sorciers baissèrent leur baguette et se relâchèrent, tandis que Pétunia relâcha l'étreinte dans laquelle elle l'avait enlacé en le reconnaissant.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— L'Armée des Ombres a lancé son ultime attaque sur le château, expliqua Harry. Ils vont sans doute raser le village dans le procédé. Nous sommes venus pour vous accompagner à Poudlard, où vous serez plus en sécurité et d'où nous pourrons repousser l'assaut.

— Nous devons partir, je vois des Moldus qui patrouillent à notre recherche ! s'alarma Flammis. »

L'agitation gagna l'assemblée de sorciers, parmi lesquels plusieurs ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner leurs maisons. D'autres se montraient plus enclin et avaient déjà inconsciemment rejoint le groupe d'Aurors.

« Flammis, Fabricius, protégez l'entrée pendant que je m'occupe de les rassembler. Jackson, Senex, montez à l'étage et faites descendre les familles. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

— Bien.

— Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Pétunia.

— Bien sûr, la rassura-t-il. Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu ais une si grande autorité ?

— Et bien… Ils ne savent pas vraiment quelle est mon origine, mais comme j'ai sauvé un bébé lors de la précédent attaque, ils me considèrent comme une héroïne.

— Je vois. Ils n'ont rien remarqué ?

— Je n'ai pas encore été dans l'obligation de faire de la magie, précisa Pétunia à voix basse. Mais j'arrive désormais à faire quelques petites choses. Pas aussi spectaculaires que des sorciers accomplis, mais suffisantes pour prouver que j'en suis une à leurs yeux. »

Jackson redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec des femmes et des enfants de bas âge. Des cris retentirent au dehors et en se retournant, Harry comprit que les Moldus les avaient finalement repérés et passaient à l'attaque. Flammis et Fabricius ripostaient, très vite suivie par leur coéquipiers. Harry se tourna vers les villageois.

« Écoutez-moi bien tout va très bien se passer, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dis, est-ce bien clair ? Les enfants sont notre priorité, les adultes devront les défendre du mieux possible tandis que les Aurors vous assureront un chemin sûr jusqu'à Poudlard. Nous… »

Une rafale interrompit et inonda le pub de balles, fauchant au passage plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, qui s'écroulèrent dans une mare de sang. Les plus jeunes et plusieurs des adultes se laissèrent gagner par la panique dans des hurlements hystériques.

« IL NOUS FAUT DU SOUTIENT ! hurla Senex.

— METTEZ LES ENFANTS À L'ABRIS ! ordonna Harry. »

Accompagné par les adultes qui ne s'affolaient pas, il rejoignit les autres Aurors et essaya de repousser les Moldus. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient venus en nombre et de nouvelles slaves criblèrent les villageois et les murs du pub. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à Harry pour comprendre que des enfants avaient été touchés cette fois-ci, parachevant la terreur générale. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya un Patronus pour avertir Rutherford et demander des renforts, puis il rejoignit les villageois et essaya de prodiguer les premiers secours, faisant signe à Jackson de lui prêter main forte.

« ARRÉTEZ-LA ! hurla Flammis d'une voix déchirée. »

Inquiet par le ton alarmé, Harry se retourna aussitôt et tenta de regarder au dehors, où il découvrit Pétunia qui s'élançait droit vers les Moldus. Elle agitait les bras avec vigueur et beuglait de toute la puissance de sa voix. Les assaillants s'interrompirent quelques instants, interloqués par le spectacle saisissant, avant de reprendre leurs tirs. Lorsqu'il vit sa tante s'écrouler au sol, Harry se sentit se lever instinctivement.

Toutefois, Pétunia se remit sur pied, jetant un regard derrière elle, vers le bar. Harry ne sut jamais s'il avait réellement vu le sourire sur le visage de sa tante ou si ça avait été un produit de son imagination, mais cela eut l'effet d'un déclic. Il comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et se précipita dans sa direction tandis qu'elle s'était retournée vers les Moldus et se jeta à nouveau vers eux, hurlant comme une harpie.

Harry ne fit pas deux pas qu'une violente explosion d'énergie magique déchira le pub, le propulsant à travers la pièce. Il resta sonné quelques instants, mais parvint à se ressaisir pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il tenta d'évaluer les dégâts d'un regard circulaire : une partie de la Tête du Sanglier était la proie des flammes et des Moldus se précipitaient vers l'intérieur du pub. Harry distingua les silhouettes inertes des Aurors à l'entrée du pub. À sa gauche, Jackson se relevait avec difficulté et essaya de se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient encore tapis dans l'ombre, si bien que les soldats ne les avaient pas encore repérés.

« Restons allongés, conseilla à voix basse Harry lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint. Ils vont commencer par vérifier l'entrée du pub. Avec un peu de chance, cela nous laisse dix minutes de répit. »

Pourtant, les flammes s'éteignirent sans prévenir et la lumière même du jour disparut. Une immense vague glacée s'insinua dans le pub telle une chappe de plomb, refroidissant l'atmosphère de façon considérable. Les respirations des deux Aurors se transformait déjà en condensation alors que leurs corps étaient parcourus de tremblements. Au son, on pouvait deviner que les Moldus étaient saisis de panique, ne comprenant pas le phénomène qui se produisait, signe du piège fatal qui s'abattait sur eux. Après quelque instants, ils se turent.

L'obscurité devint telle que Harry fut incapable de distinguer Jackson, malgré la main frissonnante qu'il tenait. Il essaya en vain de la rassurer en raffermissant sa poigne, mais il sentit peu à peu sa joie et son bonheur l'abandonnaient pour laisser place à un puit sans fin de désespoir. Du silence qui s'était installé émergea un râle lointain, un bruissement de cape fit frémir l'atmosphère. Les Détraqueurs étaient entrés dans les Trois Balais.

Une silhouette fantomatique se matérialisa devant ses yeux, la perspective en contre-plongée la rendant encore plus impressionnante. Le Détraqueur aspira tout l'air autour de lui, à la recherche de son unique nourriture, renforçant la désolation qui tétanisait Harry, éveillant en lui des souvenirs traumatisants. Un second apparut, lui aussi à l'affut de proies. Les voix de la mère de Harry se firent de plus en plus claires, réelles et il dut s'accabler d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas se laisser submerger, pour résister à la tentation de créer un Patronus. Il savait qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir les repousser à lui seul.

Comme s'il lui avait été murmuré à l'oreille, Harry entendit Jackson laisser échapper un faible gémissement, attirant aussitôt l'attention des deux voleurs d'âmes qui se baissèrent vers elle. Harry tenta de se concentrer sur la main de sa coéquipière qu'il tenait toujours, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de son énergie pour qu'elle résiste, lui transférer le peu d'espoir dont il disposait encore. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un des Détraqueurs attraper le visage de Jackson, qui laissa échapper une nouveau plainte.

« Laissez-la ! essaya de crier Harry, mais il ne parvint qu'à murmurer. »

Le second Détraqueur se détourna aussitôt et se rapprocha de lui, ses forces l'abandonnant. Dans un dernier éclair de conscience, Harry murmura :

« Aidez-moi. »

Les deux Détraqueurs se relevèrent soudainement et se tortillèrent avec violence, comme subissant une torture atroce, avant de disparaître dans une explosion d'énergie, qui décoiffa Harry. Harry se releva avec précaution, regardant autour de lui. Les flammes étaient réapparues, la brume avait disparu, laissant apparaître un magnifique soleil. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe des Moldus à l'extérieur, ni de qui que ce soit. Il ne restait que les corps inanimés des villageois et des Aurors présents. Harry se retourna vers Jackson, qui avait réussi à se relever elle aussi, toute aussi intriguée.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je l'ignore, admit Harry. Mais il n'y a plus aucune résistance.

— Que fait-on ?

— On essaye de retrouver l'équipe de Rutherford et on rentre à Poudlard. »

Albus se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, en compagnie d'Ernie Macmillan et d'Anthony Goldstein, un ancien joueur de Quidditch pour qui il vouait une admiration sans limite. Leur position leur conférait un avantage stratégique pour permettre de repousser les attaques de l'Armée des Ombres, leur mission. Celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus répétées, de plus en plus violentes. Au pied des murs du château, Albus voyait ses amis combattre contre des créatures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, contre des Moldus de plus en plus assoiffés, contre des sorciers de plus en plus agressifs. Les jets de lumières vertes se mêlaient à des rayons rouges, le tout entrecoupé d'explosions dévastatrices. C'était le chaos le plus total.

« Anthony, est-ce que tu as un visuel sur l'aile Nord ?

— Difficile de juger, Ernie ! déplora l'idole d'Albus. La fumée a envahi toute cette partie du château, je n'arrive pas à voir à travers.

— Va vérifier sur place ! Essaye de voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui s'en charge…

— Et vous laisser vous débrouillez seuls ici ? C'est à peine si on est assez nombreux ! Terry et Alicia s'y rendent normalement…

— Je sais ! Mais si on ne… »

Une explosion brutale interrompit Macmillan, faisant vibrer la tour avec tant de force qu'Albus se demandait par quel miracle elle tenait encore debout. Le choc les avait tous jetés à terre et ils ne se relevèrent que lorsque les vacillements cessèrent. Albus se pencha par-dessus les créneaux pour juger l'état des murs et découvrit avec effroi un trou béant à mi-hauteur sur le versant est. La fumée qui s'en échappait lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait la gorge, le forçant à reculer.

Un vrombissement d'une rare violence manqua de lui briser les tympans. Par réflexe, Albus rentra la tête dans les épaules, lançant un coup d'œil craintif vers le ciel, où les avions moldus étaient revenus, accompagnés à présent de sorciers chevauchant d'étranges créatures ailées. Celle-ci avait un corps de loup doté d'une tête de corbeau et d'ailes aussi grandes que celles d'un Hippogriffe adulte.

Aucun souvenir de ses cours avec Hagrid ne lui rappela ces créatures, qui volèrent en rase-motte au-dessus du champ de bataille, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour tuer les combattants passant à leur portée. Plusieurs des compagnons d'Albus s'aplatirent au sol pour éviter les pattes immenses ou les becs d'une taille surnaturelle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Goldstein. Mais en tout cas, ils n'ont pas l'air très amicaux. Il faut les repousser avant qu'ils ne tuent tous les combattants !

— Comment ? s'impatienta Macmillan.

— Il faut redistribuer nos forces au sommet des tours, suggéra Goldstein. Avec Dubois, on va former un commando sur balais pour affronter ces créatures. »

Sans attendre la confirmation de son ami, Goldstein envoya plusieurs Patronus, dont la forme était celle d'un Vivet doré, avant de se retourner vers Albus.

« Potter, tu viens avec moi. Tu es l'un des meilleurs joueurs de notre équipe nationale, on va avoir besoin de ta dextérité là-haut. _Accio balai _! »

Albus abasourdi resta quelques secondes, l'invitation de son idole lui faisant perdre toute notion. Lorsqu'un balai arriva à la hauteur de Goldstein, qu'il enfourcha sans attendre avant de s'élancer dans le ciel, Albus sortit de ses songes et appela son Nimbus 2000, qu'il avait gardé depuis sa deuxième année. Il l'attrapa et donna un coup de pied sur le sol avant même de l'enfourcher.

Il se laissa porter ainsi quelques secondes, savourant pleinement la sensation de liberté qui l'avait soudain envahi, avant de mettre le balai entre ses jambes. Il monta encore quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser, alors que d'autres silhouettes l'avaient rejoint. Le combat aérien semblait aussi chaotique que celui dans le parc de Poudlard. Les sortilèges et les armes Moldus volaient dans tous le sens et Albus dut faire plusieurs figures acrobatiques pour se détacher d'un des projectiles lancé par un avion ennemi, laissant une longue traînée de fumée derrière lui.

Une des étranges créatures le prit en chasse alors qu'il venait de neutraliser un avion Moldu, le forçant à filer à toute vitesse vers le sol et de tenter une feinte de Wronski, mais son ennemi ne s'y fit pas prendre. Albus se faufila entre les combattants au sol, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui et constatant que l'hybride le suivait toujours et gagnait petit à petit du terrain. Se reconcentrant sur sa route, Albus fit exploser un des véhicule moldu qui se trouvait face à lui, l'utilisant comme couverture pour redresser brusquement alors qu'il traversait le brasier. Toutefois, la créature avait contourné l'obstacle sans difficulté et Albus crut même discerner un corps dans son bec.

Optant pour une nouvelle stratégie, il prit la direction du château pour distancer son adversaire dans le dédale de tours et de murs. Il frôla les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, puis le toit de l'aile ouest, avant de disparaître au ras du mur, mais la créature le pistait sans faille. Albus se résolut à gagner de l'altitude, tentant de rejoindre un groupe de sorciers qui combattait face à plusieurs avions Moldus. Un sortilège de la Mort frôla son épaule, l'amenant à virer brutalement à gauche avant de rebasculer sur sa droite. Le sortilège continua sa course jusqu'à un avion, qui disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

Albus poursuivit son ascension, jusqu'à se perdre dans les nuages qu'il utiliser pour dissimuler sa manœuvre : il fit demi-tour, prenant ainsi la créature à revers. Il se rapprocha aussi silencieusement que possible avant de stupéfixer le sorcier, qui se cabra lorsque le sortilège le frappa en plein dos. Toutefois, le corps de la créature était si monumental que le sorcier s'affala sur son bassin sans basculer dans le vide. L'animal ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait perdu son cavalier et continua à voler droit devant lui.

Ne la considérant plus comme une menace immédiate, Albus se retourna vers le groupe de sorciers et ne repéra aucune autre créature dans le ciel autour de lui. Supposant qu'elles avaient dû être repoussées, il rejoignit la formation groupée qui volait en stationnaire.

« Ah, te voilà Albus ! gratifia Goldstein avec soulagement lorsqu'il le vit. Je me demandais si tu étais venu nous rejoindre ou pas. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir établir notre stratégie. Fred, Charlie, Angelina, George et toi, vous allez prendre le milieu de la formation en triangle. Olivier, Alicia et Katie iront par la droite. Moi, Terry et Zach par la gauche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit celui qu'Albus reconnut comme Zacharias Smith, le joueur le plus vaniteux depuis Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même.

— Vous voyez les silhouettes qui arrivent par le sud ? interrogea Georges. Ce sont des avions Moldus, accompagnés par des créatures.

— D'autres Valraven ? s'inquiéta Terry Boot.

— Je ne pense pas, rassura Charlie. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elles sont.

— Notre objectif sera de repousser leur assaut, annonça Olivier Dubois. Vu la taille de certaines silhouettes, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera lorsqu'elles arriveront ici. L'objectif du groupe d'Anthony et du mien est de retenir les créatures magiques tandis que le groupe de Charlie tentera de neutraliser les Moldus. »

Les différents groupes se formèrent immédiatement, puis chacun prit la direction des montagnes du sud, où une vingtaine de silhouettes se dessinaient dans le ciel nuageux. Albus jugea que trois d'entre elles étaient au moins deux fois plus grosses que les autres, l'amenant à se questionner sur leur capacité à voler. Aucun partisan de l'Armée des Ombres ne sembla s'immiscer dans leur avancée, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût d'Albus.

Les Moldus furent les premiers à réagir, lançant leurs armes de destruction par dizaine et les trois formations durent se disperser. L'un des projectiles passa si près d'Angelina que sa robe commença à prendre feu, mais elle réussit à l'éteindre avec sa baguette. Des rayons de lumière verte se joignirent aux armes Moldues et plusieurs sorciers de l'Armée des Ombres surgirent de derrière les avions, qu'ils avaient utilisé comme couverture, provoquant un peu plus le désordre. Dubois arriva le premier à destination et commença à riposter.

Goldstein prit rapidement le relais, forçant la formation de l'Armée des Ombres à se disperser à son tour. Albus continua de foncer en direction des grosses silhouettes, mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'y avait plus de formation définie : chacun volait afin d'éviter leurs ennemis. La confusion gagna très vite le ciel et Albus fut incapable de distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis. Terrifié à l'idée de toucher un des siens, il préféra viser les avions moldus.

Un hurlement inhumain lui transperça les oreilles, d'une puissance telle qu'il parvint à faire taire même le son des réacteurs moldus. Le son n'était pas d'origine mécanique et Albus comprit que seul une créature redoutable avait pu le produire. Tourant sa tête d'un mouvement instinctif, juste à temps pour éviter une rafale de dards. Il put toutefois confirmer ses craintes : une tête humaine, un cors de lion, la queue d'un scorpion, des ailes de chauve-souris battant l'air d'une fréquence trop lente pour être naturelle, la Manticore volait à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, sa gueule béante laissant apercevoir ses trois rangées de dents.

Albus tenta de fuir, mais s'aperçut que sa poursuivante n'était pas toute seule. Au contraire, toute une horde s'était abattue sur les sorciers. Albus réussit à en éviter deux, mais il sentit un dard le frôler de très près, un autre se figea dans le manche de son balai. Il réalisa très vite que les créatures abominables n'attaquaient pas seulement les derniers membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais aussi tous les sorciers ou Moldus à leur portée.

Une créatures à tête de corbeau se trouvait au milieu du carnage, comme si elle était égarée, et tenta aussitôt de fuir, mais en vain. Un des Manticore plongea sur elle et tenta de la dévorer. Toutes deux partirent en vrilles en direction du sol, la Manticore mordant à pleine dent le corps de loup de sa proie, qui se débattait à coups de bec ou de patte. Soudain, une autre Manticore jaillit devant Albus, sa gueule passant à seulement quelques centimètres de ses jambes, le faisant revenir à lui et dévier sa course. Cependant, l'une des pattes de la créature se referma sur le manche du Nimbus 2000 et l'entraîna avec elle.

Albus se cramponna de toutes ses forces à son balai, tandis qu'il était balloté dans tous les sens. Un léger craquement se fit alors entendre, perdu dans le chaos environnant, et Albus vit le manche se fracturer au niveau de la patte de la Manticore. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il attrapa la jambe qui se présentait à lui et s'y agrippa avec la force du désespoir. Son balai se brisa en deux au moment où il sauta pour éviter la queue de la créature.

Ses yeux contemplèrent les débris tomber dans le vide, lui faisant tout à coup réaliser l'altitude à laquelle le combat prenait lieu. Albus resta accroché à la patte de la Manticore, qui ne semblait pas apprécier du tout le traitement subi et dont la queue lançait une flopée de dards, l'obligeant à se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour les éviter.

« ALBUS ! hurla George qui parvint à sa hauteur. Saute sur mon balai !

— QUOI ? s'effara-t-il.

— Lâche-la, je te rattraperai ! promit son oncle. »

Albus essaya de juger la position pour choisir le bon moment, mais la Manticore avait d'autres plans en tête. Elle donna un violent coup de patte arrière, les griffes lacérant la robe d'Albus d'une telle force qu'il en lâcha la jambe, se sentant choir dans le vide. Au même moment, la queue lança de nouveau une salve de dards, mais Albus était déjà trop bas et ils vinrent se ficher dans la patte de la Manticore. Celle-ci poussa un cri qui fit exploser les vitres d'un avion tout proche, avant qu'elle ne tombe, inanimée, vers le sol.

Albus continuait lui aussi sa chute, mais George l'attrapa par l'encolure. Un peu plus loin, Charlie les attendait et réceptionna Albus. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le combat, où la plupart des avions étaient en feu et les sortilèges s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Les Manticores restantes se repaissait du festin qui s'offrait à eux, les attaques ne semblant n'avoir aucun effet sur elles.

Soudain, une puissante explosion d'énergie émana de Poudlard, en contrebas, très vite suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre et de tout un tas d'autres. De façon inexpliquée, le vacarme du combat s'interrompit et Albus compris que les armes moldues ainsi que les moteurs des avions s'étaient stoppés. Plus incompréhensible encore, les Manticores se mirent à tomber, les unes après les autres, comme si elles étaient subitement mortes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interloqua George.

— Je vais t'avouer un truc, petit-frère : je n'en sais fichtrement rien, confia Charlie. »

Katie avait pris position près des berges du lac, accompagnée de Félicia, Augusta, Gregory et Garry. Suivant les instructions de Neville, ils essayaient de repousser tout intru par tous les moyens possibles. Le combat était dantesque : il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'une boule de feu dévore le sol ou qu'une gerbe de terre n'ensevelisse les combattants. Depuis le rivage, Katie pouvait voir la surface du lac frémir et onduler au rythme des détonation. La brume mêlée à la poussière obscurcissait le champ de bataille, ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile la reconnaissance des cibles

Les créatures n'arrangeaient rien : les Chimères et les Lindworm sautaient sur tout ce qui passait à proximité de leur mâchoire, recouvrant l'herbe verte du parc de sang et de chair. Des Valravens, chevauchés par l'Armée des Ombres, avaient failli les dévorer depuis les airs. Heureusement, des sorciers, parmi lesquels Katie avait reconnu Albus, les avaient repoussés, disparaissant en direction du Sud. La Forêt Interdite, qui avait été en grande partie incendiée et réduite en cendres, était devenue le théâtre d'un affrontement épique entre ses habitants et ceux qui voulaient y pénétrer.

« ATTENTION ! hurla soudain Félicia. »

Katie se retourna par réflexe, juste à temps pour voir un Éruptif la charger, qu'elle fixa avant de lui lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Sans le vouloir, elle avait visé la corne et lorsque le jet de lumière la frappa, il provoqua une violente explosion qui balaya les Moldus voisins et projeta Katie sur quelques mètres.

« Tu es folle ! gronda Gregory en l'aidant à se relever. Tu aurais pu te faire écraser si tu l'avais loupé.

— Ou pire, exploser avec si tu t'y étais prise trop tard, renchérit Garry.

— Ça va les garçons ! minimisa-t-elle en s'époussetant. Je sais me débrouiller ! »

Toutefois, ils ne purent conclure leur désaccord sur la façon de Katie d'engager un Éruptif car le sol se souleva juste à côté d'eux et les recouvrit de terre. Garry les poussa dans le trou qui venait de se former, juste à temps pour éviter une autre déflagration. En se relevant, Katie distingua une immense silhouette noire à travers la brume sur le lac semblable aux navire de guerre moldu dont le professeur Vindex leur avait parlé.

Les cinq adolescents entreprirent de lancer le plus de sorts sur le navire afin de le neutraliser, mais il était bien trop gros pour avoir peur d'eux. Soudain, une silhouette encore plus massive apparut sur le flanc droit du navire et l'attrapa. Des cris d'horreur parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Katie et elle comprit que le calamar géant avait attrapé le vaisseau et essayait à présent de le couler.

Son attention fut détournée par un beuglement de panique, beaucoup plus proche, et Katie constata avec horreur qu'Augusta était en lutte avec une sorte de tapis noir qui essayait de lui recouvrir le visage. Son amie se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, aussi Katie ne tarda pas à user du seul moyen de neutraliser le Moremplis.

« _Spero Patronum _! »

Aussitôt un long serpent argenté jaillit de la baguette de Katie, rampa jusqu'au Moremplis puis s'enroula autour de son corps. Le Moremplis lâcha aussitôt Augusta, qui put de nouveau respirer normalement, et essaya de s'enfuir. Cependant, le Patronus de Katie l'enlaçait si fort qu'il immobilisait totalement sa prise, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle à son tour.

Le Patronus perdit peu à peu sa couleur argentée, se noircissant comme s'il pourrissait ou était consumé. Katie fixait la créature avec toute l'intensité que lui permettait son regard, tenant sa baguette aussi fermement que possible. Petit à petit, le Moremplis cessa de se débattre puis s'immobilisa totalement.

« KATIE ! ARRÊTE ! hurla alors Félicia en attrapant sa baguette.

— Lâche-moi Félicia ! s'exclama Katie en se dégageant d'un mouvement brisque. »

Félicia obtempéra avec docilité, mais ne se délaissa pas de son regard inquiet. Gregory et Garry observaient avec curiosité le Moremplis, inactif, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que le serpent argenté s'évaporait avant de disparaître complètement. Katie avait l'impression d'être une autre planète, son corps et son esprit en dissonance sans que l'un ne puisse s'ancrer à l'autre. Ce fut une nouvelle explosion toute proche qui la ramena à la réalité, se tournant vers le lac pour constater que le bateau avec disparu.

« Venez, il faut sortir d'ici ! suggéra Félicia. »

Ils s'extirpèrent du cratère et tombèrent sur un des véhicules militaires moldus, dont les conducteurs se trouvaient sur le toit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun resta immobiles quelques seconde, pétrifié par la surprise. Les soldats furent les plus prompts à réagir et armèrent déjà leurs fusils que Félicia attrapa Katie par l'encolure et l'aplatit sur le sol, juste à temps pour éviter la première salve. La rafale força les adolescents à retourner se réfugier dans le cratères, qui offrait la meilleure couverture aux environs. Les Moldus étaient descendus et tiraient sans discontinuité sur leur position, éjectant des petites mottes de terre tout autour.

« On doit se débarrasser d'eux ! préconisa Gregory.

— Nom d'une gargouille, je ne le savais pas ! railla Garry.

— Aide-moi au lieu de te moquer !

— Ça suffit ! siffla Félicia. Si vous continuez à vous disputer, on va se faire tuer ! »

Katie, qui était resté muette depuis, approuva son amie. Toutes deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement et lancèrent des sortilèges de Stupéfixion, mais la cadence de tir des Moldus les empêcha de viser avec précision. Les balles criblèrent le sol et furent bientôt rejointe par des maléfices. Un Sortilège de la Mort passa à quelques centimètres des cheveux de Félicia alors qu'elle essayait de neutraliser un des sorciers.

« On n'y arrivera pas ! se lamenta Garry. Ils sont trop nombreux.

— Il faut attaquer le véhicule des Moldu, proposa Augusta. Si on réussit à le faire exploser, on devrait pouvoir créer l'ouverture qu'il nous faut.

— Et comment comptes-tu faire ? protesta son ami. Si on n'arrive pas à toucher l'un d'eux, je ne vois pas comment on réussira avec ce véhicule.

— Justement, le véhicule est bien plus gros qu'un humain et il est immobile, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Il sera donc beaucoup plus facile à toucher. Bien, à trois, on lance tous un sortilège d'Explosion, ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut mise en position. Un… Deux… Trois ! _Confrigo _! »

Les cinq sortilèges jaillirent en même temps vers le véhicule, prenant de court les assaillants. Leur cible, qui explosa dans une immense boule de feu dont l'onde de choc décoiffa les adolescents, qui s'étaient mis à couvert dans le cratère, et projeta leurs ennemis sur plusieurs mètres. L'absence de riposte leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans risques. Cependant, lorsqu'ils émergèrent, ils découvrirent trois Nundus qui se tenaient devant eux.

Ceux-ci devaient avoir été pris par surprise, sinon les jeunes sorciers seraient déjà morts. Tous reculèrent de quelques pas, sauf Katie qui pointa sa baguette dans la direction des Nundus. Un éclair vert aveuglant jaillit de sa baguette et frappa celui qui se trouvait au centre, qui s'effondra aussitôt et ne bougea plus. Les deux créatures regardèrent leur congénère immobile avant de rugir de toute la puissance de leurs cordes vocales. Les deux Nundus se jetèrent sur Katie ensemble mais ne purent atteindre leur cible : celle-ci fit léviter le véhicule moldu qui était encore en feu et le balança sur les deux animaux. L'un d'eux fut touché avec assez de force pour qu'il soit projeté sur quelques mètres. Quant au second, il fut emporté et alla s'écraser avec le véhicule contre l'un des murs du château. Katie se rapprocha du dernier Nundu, mais il était aussi inoffensif que les autres, sa faible respiration laissant entendre qu'il était inconscient.

Katie fit signe à ses amis pour qu'ils la rejoignent. Constatant que le parc autour d'eux était vide, ils décidèrent de remonter vers le château, d'où venaient les bruits de combat. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes en chêne, la brume se leva légèrement, laissant voir le spectacle qui régnait aux pieds des murs de Poudlard : tous les combattants s'étaient rassemblés au même endroit, chacun affrontant un adversaire.

Parfois, plusieurs Moldus affrontaient le même sorcier, ou alors plusieurs sorciers affrontaient une créature, qui ne faisaient aucune distinction entre alliés et ennemis. Katie vit un groupe d'Acromentules prendre par surprise deux Chimères tandis qu'un Grapcorne chargeait un groupe de Moldus et leur véhicule. D'autres Moremplis ondulaient sur le champ de bataille, expliquant le nombre impressionnant de Patronus. Un Lindworm et un Mapinguari étaient en luttes pour s'adjuger un groupe de sorciers de l'Armée des Ombres. L'un deux tentèrent de repousser le paresseux géant avec des flammes, qui embrasèrent aussitôt l'atmosphère à la rencontre de l'haleine du reptile.

Katie jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui paraissaient anxieux mais déterminés. Avec un sourire d'encouragement, elle se lança dans la bataille, les autres derrière elle. Toutefois, ils ne firent pas trente mètres qu'une horde d'Inferis surgirent devant eux. Ils parvinrent à attraper Gregory, qui laissa échapper un hurlement de terreur, mais Félicia et Katie parvinrent à le libérer tandis que Gary et Augusta les repoussèrent avec un Fouet de Flammes.

Les amis se donnèrent des tapes sur les épaules pour se donner du courage, mais deux Mages Noirs apparurent à travers le foyer, les empêchant de se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Un bref et intense duel s'enchaîna, mais les deux agresseurs lancèrent chacun un Sortilège de la Mort. Garry parvint à éviter celui qui lui était destiné mais Augusta fut frappée en pleine poitrine et s'écroula sur le sol.

« NOOOOOONNNNN ! beugla Katie, la voix brisée par le chagrin. »

Elle se jeta sur son amie et l'attrapa dans ses bras, essayant de la réveiller, en vain. Les Mages Noirs profitèrent de cette inattention pour lancer de nouveaux sortilèges, mais les deux jets de lumières vertes furent déviés et allèrent terminer leur course dans le sol. Katie lâcha Augusta, se releva et se retourna vers les assassins. Une aura d'une couleur mélangeant le vert et le rouge l'entourait, ses cheveux virevoltant au vent. Les deux sorciers se lancèrent des regards, déconcertés par le phénomène. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits ou de préparer une riposte qu'ils furent frappés simultanément par le Sortilège de la Mort de Katie.

« NOOOONNNNNNNNN ! s'écria Félicia. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard : les deux sorciers étaient déjà à terre lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés de son amie. Son aura disparue, Katie avait baissé sa baguette et se tenait à désormais près d'Augusta, rejointe par Garry et Gregory. Félicia resta en retrait, son regard empli de crainte.

« Tu es dangereuse, décréta-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? grommela Katie sans accorder un regard à Félicia.

— Tout à l'heure avec le Moremplis, ton Patronus s'est partiellement transformé en Feudeymon et l'a tué. Là, tu as abattu de sang-froid deux sorciers, sans aucune sommation.

— Ils ne se sont pas gênés avec Augusta ! protesta Garry.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça ! cingla Félicia. Le sujet de cette conservation te dépasse totalement !

— Je suis autant concerné que... »

Garry s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il prit conscience du calme surnaturel qui venait de s'abattre sur le parc, comme si l'atmosphère était devenue assez épaisse pour amortir le moindre son produit. Tous les combattants eurent la même réaction, cessant aussitôt les affrontements et tentant de déterminer l'origine de la singularité.

Soudain, la température baisse d'un coup, leur respiration devint condensation, l'herbe devint craquante sous leurs pas et la brume devint si épaisse que les silhouettes de Félicia et Garry disparurent presque aux yeux de Katie. Des souvenirs terrifiant ressurgirent de sa mémoire : sa mère morte, son père mort, le rituel de transfert de puissance, l'explosion de Manchester, le Retour des Ténèbres… Autant de cauchemars enfouis qui la firent tomber à genoux, les mains crispées sur ses tempes.

Katie essaya de produire un Patronus, mais pas même une fumerole jaillit de sa baguette, qu'elle finit par lâcher. Elle s'enfonça les doigts dans ses yeux pour essayer de chasser les images qui lui parvenaient par flashs, toujours en vain. Essoufflée, elle dut se retenir de chuter face contre terre en plaquant ses mains au sol, les bras tremblant. Relevant la tête, elle discerna entre deux flash plusieurs Détraqueurs qui flottaient à travers le champ de bataille, tels des Anges de la Morts. Trois d'entre eux avaient entre leurs mains ses amis, sur le point de recevoir le baiser fatal.

« STOP ! commanda-t-elle instinctivement. »

Aussitôt, tous les Détraqueurs du parc stoppèrent leur mouvement, certains laissant leur victimes inconscientes à quelques centimètres de leur capuche. Seule leur cape était animée par la brise glaciale qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Katie sentit la température de son corps augmenter, tandis que les souvenirs se refoulaient d'eux-mêmes. Rassemblant ses force, elle prit appuie sur ses genoux pour se relever et leur faire face.

La scène était tout aussi dérangeante que surprenante. Malgré la tentation qui devait assaillir ce qui leur servait de conscience, les Détraqueurs ne bronchèrent pas. Katie les observa longuement, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de lassitude. Potter avait eu raison depuis le début. Un râle gutturale vint briser le silence qui planait dans le par cet Katie réalisa avec horreur que le Détraqueur qui tenait Félicia se rapprocha encore plus du visage de la jeune fille et commença à relever sa capuche, imités par les autres. Devant l'absence d'ordre, ils reprenaient leur besogne.

« NON ! intervint-elle, se jetant sur son amie. Prenez-moi ! Mais laissez-les ! »

Le Détraqueur lâcha aussitôt Félicia, qui s'effondra sur le sol, emportant Katie dans sa chute. Les autres lâchèrent aussi leurs proies et vinrent se regrouper autour de Katie. Toutefois, le Détraqueur qui avait saisi Félicia s'avança à présent vers Katie, se rapprochant de son visage. La jeune fille ne cilla pas, soutenant la vision répugnante qui se présentait à elle. Sa décision était irrévocable, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, elle le savait.

Elle acceptait son destin.

Le Détraqueur lui attrapa le cou et la souleva du sol jusqu'au niveau de l'orifice par lequel il administrait son baiser. Katie ne put tenir plus longtemps et ferma les yeux. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut le contact froid et glacial avec la bouche du Détraqueur. Elle sentit son âme se faire aspirer, sans réussir à la retenir, puis elle se sentit faire une longue chute. Katie crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement.

« KATIE ! NOOOONNNNNN ! hurla Hermione en voyant le Détraqueur se rapprocher du visage de la jeune fille. »

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps seule et incapable d'agir, Hermione avait forcé la porte du cachot où Harry l'avait enfermée, puis avait stupéfixé la pauvre Fabricius, prise par surprise, avant de se précipiter vers le Hall. Elle avait franchi les portes de chêne au moment même où les Détraqueurs avaient débarqué et commencé leur sinistre besogne. Hermione avait lancé plusieurs Patronus, tentant de les repousser et de protéger les personnes inconscientes, mais elle n'avait pu se créer un couloir qu'à l'aide de Luna et Neville qui se débattaient tout autant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Katie.

Une nouvelle loutre argentée avait glissé à travers l'air glacé, en direction de la jeune fille, mais comme muni d'une conscience altruiste, un des Détraqueurs s'était interposé, protégeant ainsi celui qui tenait Katie. Celle-ci s'effondra avant qu'Hermione ne puisse envoyer un autre Patronus. Elle tenta de s'approcher pour venir en aide, mais elle s'interrompit dans sa course lorsqu'elle nota que le Détraqueur s'était redressé d'un geste brusque, puis s'agita avec frénésie avant d'exploser dans une décharge d'énergie qui balaya le parc, qui projeta Hermione, Neville et Luna au sol. Ils se redressèrent en position assise, s'échangeant des regards ébahis. Lorsque plusieurs Détraqueurs commencèrent se convulser, Hermione se jeta face contre terre.

« ATTENTION ! avertit-elle. »

À peine avait-elle lancé son alerte que plusieurs détonations de magie retentirent à travers tout le parc de Poudlard, créant une violente bourrasque de vent. Plusieurs des humains qui s'étaient relevés furent à leur tour projetés en l'air. Lorsque le calme revint enfin, la brume se dissipa complètement, laissant apparaître le soleil au zénith, qui inonda le champ de bataille de ses rayons chaleureux. Toutefois, des nuages sombres vinrent aussitôt le recouvrir, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de le garder masquer. Hermione se remit sur ses pieds avec précaution, aidant Luna, qui paraissait aussi sereine que d'habitude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'abasourdit Neville.

— Je… Je l'ignore, avoua Hermione. Les Détraqueurs ont tout simplement… disparu.

— Le descendant de Serpentard a donc livré son âme, conclut Luna de sa voix rêveuse. »

Hermione et Neville se retournèrent, décontenancée par la certitude de leur amie, mais aucun n'avait la force d'entamer un débat sur ses croyances. Si la menace des Détraqueurs avaient été écartée, les Moldus et l'Armée des Ombres se regroupaient, encerclant les derniers survivants de la bataille. Tous attendirent les instructions d'Hermione ou de Neville, mais aucun ne fut capable de lancer l'ultime assaut du désespoir.

Pourtant, les créatures maléfiques qui s'apprêtaient à fondre sur eux s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres, comme si elles avaient été frappées d'un mal inconnu. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour des sorciers, qui se tordirent de douleurs avant de s'écrouler comme des dominos. Terrifiés, les Moldus reculèrent jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, fuyant la force invisible. Hermione n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, cherchant l'origine du phénomène, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se rapprocha d'un Griffon et lui donna un violent coup de pied. L'hybride ne réagit pas, inerte sur le sol.

« Ils… Ils sont tous… morts, releva-t-elle, mi-horrifiée mi-surprise. »

Un immense cri de joie retentit dans les rangs de Poudlard. De l'autre côté du parc, les derniers Moldus étaient de plus en plus désemparés et aucun n'osa provoquer les sorciers. Hermione se détourna du Griffon pour embrasser du regard les vainqueurs du siège.

« Je crois que nous pouvons rentrer, annonça-t-elle avec triomphe. Luna, va chercher Ernie et Michael pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Neville, retourne à la Salle sur Demande et ramène les occupants. Percy, tu es le mieux placé pour aller voir les Moldus : essaye de négocier un retrait de leurs soldats sans histoire et il n'y aura plus de victime. Lavande, Parvati et Seamus, vous allez avec lui pour le couvrir.

— Oui, Madame la Ministre ! »

Hermione eu un moment de latence en entendant pour la première fois ses amis la traiter avec une telle déférence. Chacun se dispersa pour suivre les instructions données, tandis qu'elle entra d'un pas vif dans la Grande Salle. Percy parvint très vite à négocier le départ des derniers Moldus, tandis qu'une équipe menée par les professeurs s'occupèrent de regrouper les cadavres de l'Armée des Ombres et des créatures magiques dans les cachots.

Une fois les tâches accomplies, chacun s'installa à une des quatre tables et attendit que le repas fabuleux servi par les elfes de maison. Hermione terminait son entrée lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Harry, l'air exténué et fataliste. Derrière lui se traînait l'Aurore Jackson et un groupe hétéroclite de sorciers qu'Hermione supposa être des réfugiés de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se leva d'un bond pour les accueillir chaleureusement, puis vint à la rencontre de Harry, suivie de Lily et Albus.

« Papa ! Tu vas bien ! s'exaltèrent les deux enfants avec soulagement.

— Oui, on peut dire ça…

— Harry… Où sont les autres ? s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant les derniers sorciers entrer.

— C'est tout ce qui reste, révéla Harry d'un air sombre. Le village a subi de lourdes pertes, certains ont eu leur âmes aspirées par les Détraqueurs et nécessiteront un traitement spécial. Jackson et moi sommes les derniers Aurors, les autres ont été décimés… Et de votre côté ?

— Ça aurait pu être pire, convint Lily. Le combat a été acharné, mais nous sommes parvenus à contenir l'Armée des Ombres et les Moldus. Tout s'est joué lorsque les Détraqueurs sont arrivés : ils ont déstabilisé les rangs, forçant nos adversaires à se replier.

— Ils ont aussi disparu subitement ? s'enquit Jackson.

— Oui, confirma Hermione. Les autres créatures puis les partisans de l'Armée des Ombres sont morts quelques instants après.

— Comment cela est possible ? s'étonna Albus. Normalement, seul le Patronus est efficace face à des Détraqueurs.

— Katie était-elle dans le parc ? interrogea Harry, une lueur brillante dans le regard.

— Oui, annonça Hermione avec tristesse. Je me suis enfuie du cachot et en arrivant dans le parc, j'ai vu un des Détraqueurs donner un baiser à Katie. Il a explosé presque aussitôt, suivi des autres. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

— Hum… Elle a donc finalement accepté, murmura Harry avec triomphe. »

Hermione dévisagea son ami, effarée par la réaction de celui-ci vis-à-vis du sort qui avait frappé Katie. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve de si peu de considération ? Même s'il avait un plan en tête concernant la jeune fille, Hermione ne pouvait accepter un tel comportement de la part de Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

— Katie la dernière descendante de Serpentard, rappela Harry. Elle seule pouvait donc contrôler les Détraqueurs.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende, répliqua Hermione. Ne me dis pas…

— Ce n'est pas une légende, Hermione, c'est un fait, coupa Harry. C'est bien un ancêtre de Salazar qui a créé les Détraqueurs.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— J'ai demandé à Jedusor et il me l'a confirmé. Remettrais-tu en doute sa parole ? Malgré ce qu'il a commis par le passé, il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas lui reprocher : avoir négligé l'histoire de sa propre ascendance. Katie devait recevoir un baiser du Détraqueur pour tous les détruire, par une réaction en chaîne. Ils ont disparu de la surface de la Terre. »

Harry toisa Hermione du regard et celle-ci y décela une profonde résignation teinté de tristesse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à la légilimencie pour comprendre que Harry s'était préparé depuis longtemps à faire ce sacrifice, que c'était son plan depuis le début, aussi dramatique et coûteux qu'il fût. Son triomphe trahissait sans doute la peine qui le déchirait, celle de la culpabilité d'avoir envoyé quelqu'un à renoncer à la vie.

« Et pour ce qui est des créatures ? s'enquit Albus. Elles aussi sont mortes d'un coup.

— Ça, je ne saurais y répondre, admit Harry. Nous avons gagné ! Allons fêter ça ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry les invita à le suivre vers les tables, où il s'assit aux côtés des membres de l'AD. Si ses enfants le suivirent, Hermione resta en retrait, l'observant s'asseoir sans pouvoir se défaire de l'impression qu'il avait volontairement détourné le sujet des créatures. Si la légende sur les Détraqueurs disait vrai, pourquoi pas celle sur les Walkyries ? Si elles existaient réellement, n'avaient-elles alors pas un droit de vie et de mort lors des grandes batailles ? Ne disait-on pas qu'elles n'obéissaient qu'à la Mort ou un Maître de la Mort ? Harry n'avait-il pas laissé entendre plus d'une fois qu'il en était un lui-même ?

Toujours aussi suspicieuse, Hermione alla rejoindre les membres de l'AD et s'installa face à Harry, décrétant qu'elle attendrait quelques jours avant de revenir sur le sujet. Cela pouvait attendre que tout soit calmé et que la Communauté puisse reprendre un cours normal. Elle entama ses pommes de terre lorsqu'une forme argentée aux longues pattes et au museau allongé, traversa les murs et se dirigea vers Harry, qui était tout aussi intrigué que les autres occupants de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Viens me rejoindre dans le parc. »

La silhouette s'évanouit, laissant planer un silence lourd dans la Salle. Harry resta immobile avant de se lever et de sortir, aussitôt suivi par le reste de sa famille, puis les membres de l'AD. Hermione lança des coup d'œil inquiets à ses côtés, mais aucun ne fut en mesure de la réconforter. Elle rejoignit Harry, qui se tenait déjà en haut des marches menant au Hall, immobile et fixant quelque chose dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle découvrit une personne se tenir à une vingtaine de mètres des portes, reconnaissable aussitôt par son accoutrement : c'était le Maître des Ombres en personne.

« C'était donc toi ! déclara Harry.

— Oui, il t'aura fallu du temps pour t'en apercevoir.

— Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé, admit Harry avec ironie. Ton erreur a été d'utiliser Rénatus comme un leurre, cela ne laissait plus beaucoup de suspects potentiels. Tu as laissé beaucoup trop d'indices beaucoup trop évidents pour nous faire croire que c'était Hopkins. Tu as bien appris de mes récits en tant qu'Auror, mais cela rendait le tien beaucoup trop complet.

— Ah, ça aussi tu en as tenu compte, nota le Maître avec une pointe d'amusement. Je crois qu'il est enfin venu l'heure de s'affronter, qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis qu'avant tout, j'ai droit à une explication.

— Harry, mais qui-est-ce ? se lamenta Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait.

— Laissons-le se présenter, proposa Harry. »

Comme pour répondre aux paroles de Harry, leur adversaire attrapa sa capuche avec ses mains et la rabattit en arrière, laissant apparaître son visage. Hermione mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître et resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle réalisa qui était réellement le Maître des Ombres.

35


	32. Chapter 32 La Magie Noire

Chapitre 32 La Magie Noire

Le Maître des Ombre portait sa longue cape blanche aux broderies dorées caractéristique. Cela faisait des mois que son identité demeurait un mystère, que les Aurors et le Ministère cherchaient en vain à le capturer et il se trouvait face à eux. Sans subterfuge, sans déguisement, sans mensonges. Jamais Harry n'avait soupçonné cette réponse, il ne l'avait jamais considérée alors qu'elle le paraissait désormais évidente.

Les indices bien en vue menant à Hopkins, les chronologies bien trop détaillées pour ne pas devenir suspecte, les éléments bien trop commodes pour ne pas être forcés. Les Walkyries le lui avaient soufflé la réponse sans pour autant l'assurer, ce n'était qu'à la vue du Patronus que tous les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées de façon claire et précise. Tout devenait logique à présent, tout s'emboîtait parfaitement. Ce qui était d'autant plus dramatique.

La capuche retomba sur les épaules du Maître des Ombres laissant apparaître un visage fin et jeune. Il avait des yeux tout aussi bruns mais ils devinrent aussitôt vert émeraude, comme ceux de Harry, avant de devenir bleus. Ses cheveux se teintèrent de la même couleur électrique, qui le caractérisait tant. Tous ceux présent laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'indignation.

« Je me demande bien ce que doivent penser tes parents, Ted ! déplora Harry.

— Ils sont fiers de moi ! exulta-t-il. Fiers de ce que j'ai accompli !

— J'en doute fortement. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont déçus de voir que leur fils a détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient défendu au péril de leur vie ici même.

— Non, c'est faux ! objecta Ted. J'ai aidé à construire un monde meilleur en éliminant la vermine !

— Le pire, c'est que tu es devenu exactement ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés de combattre en entrant dans l'Ordre du Phénix, poursuivit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je te l'accorde, tu as réussi à faire ce que même Jedusor n'avait réussi. Grâce à toi, les sorciers et les Moldus sont entrés en guerre comme jamais depuis l'Inquisition. Il ne t'a fallu que quelques mois pour faire un désastre. Non, Ted, vois-tu, je suis certain que tes parents ont honte de leur fils.

— Tu es aussi stupide qu'un Veracrasse ! cracha le Maître. Lorsque j'aurais mis la touche finale à mon œuvre, nous pourrons tous vivre sur le même pied d'égalité : Sang-purs et Sang-de-Bourbes, sorciers et gobelins, loups-garous et humains !

— Je suis peut-être aussi stupide qu'un Veracrasse, mais tes yeux sont obstrués par une horde de Strangulots affamés ! Ton œuvre ne sera jamais finie car elle est incarnée par le Mal, et le Mal doit être vaincu !

— Par qui ? s'esclaffa Ted. J'ai atteint une puissance largement hors de ta portée ! J'ai appris à maîtriser la Magie Noire comme jamais un sorcier ne l'avait fait depuis Jedusor ! J'ai réussi à manipuler le monde des Moldus, à contrôler les créatures les plus viles qui peuplent notre monde ! Je suis même parvenu à dominer les légendaires Walkyries ! Je suis devenu un Maître de la Mort ! »

Harry savait qu'il était plus sage d'attendre le bon moment pour attaquer, il y avait trop de personnes autour d'eux qui pouvaient être blessées. Il fallait absolument qu'il éloigne Ted de Poudlard et qu'Hermione comprenne qu'il fallait retourner à l'intérieur. Il fallait gagner du temps, c'était le seul moyen.

« Comment as-tu réussi à berner mes Aurors ? s'enquit Harry.

— Cette bande d'incapables ? Un simple Sortilège d'Illusion couplé à mes talents de métamorphomage et ils ont cru qu'un Moldu m'avait abattu. J'ai dissimulé mon transplanage dans un sortilège d'explosion, pour qu'ils ne soient pas tenté de ramener mon corps ou s'approchent de trop prêt et constate que j'étais toujours vivant.

— Je vois… Ingénieux, convint Harry. J'imagine que c'est ainsi que tu as berné les autres sur ton identité, modifiant ton apparence pour ressembler à Hopkins. Sa disparition totale me fait dire que tu l'as simplement éliminé, puisque tu n'en avais pas besoin pour du Polynectar. Dis-moi, Ted… Comment es-tu devenu un Maître de la Mort ?

— J'y ai survécu ! s'enorgueillit-il avec triomphe. Je l'ai vaincue ! Ici même, il y a quatre ans ! Là où mes propres parents y ont succombé, j'ai défié la Mort !

— Comment ça ?

— Lors du Retour des Ténèbres, lors de notre affrontement contre les Princesses. Lorsque j'ai usé du Sortilège Nucléaire pour les exterminer… pour vous exterminer, j'ai été pris dans le souffle de l'explosion. J'ai cru ma propre heure arrivée, mais en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai découvert une ruelle de Londres. J'ai compris que j'avais vaincu la Mort et qu'une nouvelle chance s'offrait à moi. Cela m'a ouvert les yeux !

« J'ai su que la Magie Noire pouvait ramenait mes parents ! Je m'y suis plongé corps et âme jusqu'à en maîtriser tous les aspects. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises et, après autant d'échecs, je suis parvenu à entendre mes parents depuis l'au-delà… Le monde tel qu'il était ne pouvait plus les accueillir, j'ai donc entrepris de le changer. Pour que ma mère puisse me tenir entre ses bras, comme Ginny ou Andromeda l'ont fait. Pour que mon père me félicite de mes exploits comme tu l'as fait toi-même…

— Les Morts ne peuvent pas revenir Ted. La Mort ne peut être vaincue ! martela Harry. Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ?

— TU AS TORD ! s'emporta Ted, dont les cheveux virèrent au rouge vif. LES MORTS PEUVENT REVENIR ! LA MORT PEUT ÊTRE VAINCUE ! J'EN AI LA PREUVE !

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'exaspéra Harry.

— TU EN ES LA PREUVE ! renchérit Ted. Tu es censé être mort par trois fois ! Par trois fois tu l'as défiée et par trois fois tu l'as surclassée. Moi-même j'y suis parvenu, les Walkyries m'obéissent, c'est la preuve…

— Les Walkyries ne t'ont jamais obéi, interrompit Harry d'un ton calme mais ferme. Seule la Mort a le pouvoir de dicter leurs actions qui, par coïncidence, correspondaient à tes attentes. Tu as semé un cimetière derrière toi, aussi ont-elles suivi ton sillage.

— NON, C'EST FAUX ! hurla le Maître des Ombres. J'AI…

— Elles ne t'ont jamais obéi, continua Harry sans hausser le ton. Si tu as besoin d'une preuve, il suffit de contempler ta propre défaite : qui crois-tu a eu le pouvoir de stopper ton attaque il y a dix jours ? Qui penses-tu a pris les vies des créatures et de tes partisans aujourd'hui même ?

— Balivernes ! réfuta Ted. Même un Troll serait plus convaincant !

— Et pourtant, Ted, c'est la vérité. Ce sont bien les Walkyries qui ont terrassé ton Armée des Ombres et nous ont donné la victoire.

— Comment le sais-tu, _toi _? interrogea Ted d'un ton glacial.

— Parce que je leur ai demandé, révéla simplement Harry. Tu ne cesses de prétendre que tu es devenu un Maître de la Mort, pourtant tu devrais savoir que seul un vrai Maître est en mesure de les voir. Elles nous entourent en ce moment même, crois-moi. Tu n'es n'est pas un Maître de la Mort, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie, Maître des Ombres.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'y en a pas !

— Utilise la légilimencie si tu doutes de ma parole, mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne bluffe pas. Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison… tout comme tu sais que tes parents ne t'auraient jamais encensé pour avoir suivi ce chemin.

— ARRÊTE ! MES PARENTS SONT LES PLUS FIERS DU MONDE !

— Non, ils ne le sont pas. »

Ted lança un sortilège, mais Harry se baissa sans difficulté pour l'éviter. Le jet de lumière poursuivit sa route et une redoutable explosion retentit lorsqu'il percuta le mur. Il devenait urgent d'évacuer les témoins et d'éloigner Ted, avant qu'il ne fasse une victime. Harry se releva avec calme, le défiant du regard. Sous l'effet de la colère, les traits de son filleul se muèrent en un visage au nez et mentons pointus, les pommettes saillantes et les yeux enfoncés dans les orbites. Il perdait de son humanité à chaque seconde.

« Et Victoire ? Tu as pensé à Victoire ? s'enquit Harry. Elle t'a cru mort pendant trois ans ! Elle a sombré dans une dépression telle qu'elle est restée en pensionnat à Saint-Mangouste. Que crois-tu va-t-il lui arriver lorsqu'elle découvrira la vérité ? Quand elle s'apercevra de qui tu es devenu en sombrant dans les Ténèbres ? Le pire… Tu peux éviter que le pire ne lui arrive, Ted, tu peux revenir vers la lumière. Reviens vers nous. »

Ted resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'éclater d'un rire franc mais glacial, se tenant l'estomac. Son visage reprit son apparence normale, mais ses yeux témoignaient toujours de son esprit perverti. Plus Harry l'observait et moins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi Ted s'était-il détourné du droit chemin pour suivre une quête qu'il savait impossible ? Une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui.

« Victoire ! railla Ted. Victoire… Oui je l'aimais. Oui, j'ai songé à fonder une famille avec elle. Mais cette idiote en a décidé autrement ! Je suis retournée la voir quelques jours après le Retour des Ténèbres, chez nous. Je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre, de m'aider dans mon dessein. Je lui ai proposé d'être la mère de mes enfants, mes enfants qui vivraient dans un monde sans peur, dans un monde où leur grand-père serait reconnu comme un héros, pas comme un animal !

— Ton père est un héros, répliqua Harry avec douleur. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

— Elle n'a pas compris l'opportunité que je lui offrais, continua Ted sans se soucier de Harry. J'ai essayé de la convaincre sans succès. Je me suis donc résolu à l'abandonner !

— Sale Troll puant ! jura Dominique. Tu l'as démolie ! C'est à peine si elle prononce un mot ! Elle t'aimait plus que tout et tu l'as jetée comme un vulgaire torchon !

— Ce n'est pas son amour qui l'a mis dans cet état, répliqua Ted à la limite de l'euphorie. C'est _mon_ amour, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Cet amour qui a malheureusement était brisé. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tuer, on m'aurait démasqué. J'ai donc modifié sa mémoire et lui ait fait croire qu'elle m'avait tué de sa main…

— TU AS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ! fulmina Dominique.

— J'ai modifié son esprit pour qu'elle entre en dépression, lui ôtant le courage d'admettre sa propre faute, de se tuer elle-même…

— _AVADA KEDAVRA _! conjura-t-elle. »

Ted évita le sortilège en se décalant d'un pas sur la droite et répliqua par un Sortilège de Doloris. La fille cadette de Bill et Fleur s'effondra au sol et hurla de douleur, son corps parcouru de spasmes plus violents les uns que les autres.

« _Stupéfix _! lancèrent en cœur Molly et Lucy, les filles de Percy. »

Le Maître des Ombres interrompit sa torture pour dévier les deux nouvelles attaques. D'autres s'apprêtèrent à les suivre, mais Harry leva la main.

« Ça suffit ! intima-t-il. Il est inutile de gâcher votre vie pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance. Vous ne vaudriez pas mieux que Ted.

— Regarde-les, ils t'écoutent comme de gentils toutous, nargua celui-ci. C'est pitoyable !

— C'est toi qui es pitoyable ! cracha Roxane Weasley, la fille cadette de George et Angelina.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui me morfonds sur ma cousine invalide, Roxie, répliqua Ted d'un ton acerbe. Au moins, j'agis pour le bien de tous ! »

Un nouveau silence tendu accompagna la déclaration de Ted, l'atmosphère rendue électrique par la rage qui l'animait. Hermione paraissait abattue par la situation, le clan Weasley se tenait prêt à intervenir à la première opportunité. Harry, de son côté, ne put qu'assister impuissant au déchirement de sa véritable famille. Il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? déplora-t-il d'un ton dépité. Qu'ai-je raté ? Ton erreur est compréhensible, mais la raison même de ton choix est la preuve que tu n'es pas mauvais. Ne fais pas l'erreur de tourner le dos à tes parents. Nous t'aimons, Teddy. »

À ces mots, Ted reporta toute son attention sur lui, le regard empli de haine, sa peau virant au rouge, la baguette tremblante dans ses mains. Harry réalisa à ce moment qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il lui avait offerte lors de leur dernier Noël passé ensemble, bien des années auparavant. Celles qu'il avait commandé à Ollivander et qui était issue du rituel des baguettes entre celles de Tonks et Rémus.

« Je vois, concéda Ted d'une voix frémissante. Je vois. J'aurais dû le faire à la première occasion. Ce Moldu n'aura même pas servi à te tuer l'été dernier.

— C'était donc toi ? s'étonna Harry, stupéfait.

— Qui d'autre ? persifla Ted. Tu pensais qu'un Moldu t'attaquerait soudainement, sans aucune raison ? Il a échoué et avant que je puisse retenter le coup, James te surveillait déjà. J'ai voulu m'en prendre à Ginny, pour te faire sortir de ta cachette, mais quelqu'un s'en est chargé avant moi. J'en suis revenu à mon plan initial en te défiant par l'intermédiaire du Maître des Ombres.

— Et je suis tombé dans le piège, pensant que c'était Rénatus, même s'il me manquait une preuve. Il était celui qui correspondait le mieux au profil du Maître… J'y ai cru jusqu'à Paris.

— Rénatus est allé à Paris pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas y aller moi-même ! Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il me capture en tant que Ted Lupin avant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, pour faire croire que j'étais détenu depuis longtemps. Rénatus pensait travailler pour Hopkins, il ne suivait mes directives que par des lettres que j'envoyais pendant que les autres dormaient.

— Rénatus a rejoint l'Armée des Ombres pour le compte de l'Armée de Dumbledore ! objecta Hermione en sortant du rang. C'est moi qui l'ai recruté !

— Tu as bien été naïve, Hermione, se gaussa le Maître des Ombres. C'était un agent triple ! Il est venu me rejoindre dès qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, m'apportant le soutien et l'expérience des derniers Mangemorts. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle proposition. Il voulait tellement te tuer qu'il s'est lui-même proposé pour prendre mon rôle, ajouta-t-il en revenant à Harry. Bien souvent, il a agi de sa propre initiative pour t'attirer dans son piège, mais il a échoué. Mais ce ne fut qu'un contre-temps à mon propre plan : je vais te tuer, Harry, pour parachever mon œuvre ! J'exhiberai ton corps, ce qui dissuadera tous ceux qui veulent me résister ! »

D'un même mouvement, toute la famille et les membres de l'AD pointèrent leur baguettes vers Ted, dans un acte de défi. Celui-ci se contenta d'abaisser la sienne puis de la ranger sous sa cape, restant les bras étendus, un large sourire déformant ses traits. Harry s'avança de quelques pas hésitants, essayant de déterminer ce que son filleul avait en tête. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler avec force, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs des survivants présents et détacha même des blocs de pierre du château, qui s'écrasèrent un peu partout dans le parc. Harry se sentit soulevé de quelques centimètres par une force invisible.

« HARRY ! REVIENS ICI ! VITE ! s'alarma Hermione. »

Celui-ci se retourna vers son amie, étonné et inquiet par la panique qui trahissait sa voix. Son visage était crispé dans une expression où l'incompréhension totale se disputait la place de l'angoisse absolue. Harry traduisit aussitôt la menace et tenta de revenir vers le château, mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Harry ! avertit Ted. »

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est que ses yeux pétillaient de triomphe désormais. Harry ignorait ce que le Maître avait fait, mais il devina que c'était lié à de la Magie Noire avancée. Il devait à tout prix réagir sans commettre d'erreur, au risque d'entraîner un grave danger pour les autres. Il fit face à son filleul, raffermissant la prise sur sa baguette lorsque, soudain, Poudlard s'effaça. Harry se sentit comprimer de toute part sans pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à ce ses poumons puissent enfin se gonfler d'air.

Avant même d'ouvrir les paupières, Harry sut qu'il avait transplané : la puanteur de la mort avait fait place à une odeur de bois ancien brûlé. Il reconnut aussitôt l'essence et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux parcourir la scène : il se tenait au centre de son ancienne chambre, à Godric's Hollow, là où Jedusor avait tenté de le tuer. Le sol était couvert de terre et d'herbe fraiche. Ted était face à lui et ne s'était pas défait de son rictus jubilant.

« J'ai fait ce qui s'appelle un transplanage à large périmètre, expliqua-t-il. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi a transplané avec moi jusqu'ici.

— Pourquoi ici ? interrogea Harry, d'une voix méfiante.

— C'est ici que ton histoire a commencé, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle se termine ici, suggéra Ted. Toutefois, avant que notre combat commence, j'aimerais te présenter deux personnes. Deux Moldus. _Accio_. »

Un bruit suivi d'un cri de douleur retentit derrière Harry. D'après la tonalité de la voix, il s'agissait d'une femme. Il se retourna et eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Luke et Laura Walt, ses deux colocataires avec qui il avait vécu lors de son exil.

« Pourquoi eux ? s'inquiéta Harry. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça.

— Au si, bien au contraire ! s'amusa Ted. Ils ont tout à voir ! Ils t'ont caché, à leur insu, pendant près de trois ans. Tu les as dupés, tu leurs a menti pour mieux te dissimuler aux yeux de la Communauté magique. Mais rien n'échappe au Maître des Ombres ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les Moldus n'ont retrouvé aucune trace de toi ?

— Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, tout simplement, supposa Harry.

— Tu as pourtant été élevé pendant dix longues années chez ton oncle et ta tante, rappela Ted. Tu es allé à l'école, ton oncle a même fait des démarches administratives pour t'inscrire au collège de quartier ! Ton nom a bien laissé une trace quelque part, même ténue. Si les Moldus n'ont rien trouvé, c'est parce que je les ai manipulés pour qu'ils n'en trouvent pas ! Ton cher ami Luke, a su se montrer très convaincant.

— Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! persista Harry. Laisse-les !

— Oh non, loin de moi cette idée. Non Harry. S'ils restent ici, c'est pour toi ! Te voir mourir sous leurs yeux.

— Je le répète, ils n'ont rien à y gagner, et toi non plus !

— Mais toi si ! Je sais que le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde n'a pas encore été fait ! révéla Ted. Ginny est déjà morte par ta faute et il te faudrait tuer un de tes amis Moldus ici présents pour accomplir le rituel. À condition que tu réussisses à me vaincre, ce dont je doute fort ! Je sais que tu as perdu de ta magie, je sais que tu es beaucoup moins puissant qu'il y a trois ans. C'est ce qui fait que je vais te réduire à jamais au silence dans les prochaines minutes ! »

Harry observa Luke et Laura, dont le regard vide était la seule preuve de conscience. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution au danger qu'il allait devoir affronter. Ted venait de lui avouer deux points essentiels : il ignorait que Harry avait regagné sa magie et que Ginny avait créé un Horcruxe. En revanche, le Maître des Ombres était au courant du plan visant à pratiquer le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde et par conséquent ferait tout pour l'éviter. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait isolé Harry du reste des survivants, le soustrayant aux êtres chers qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour le rituel.

« Ta folie t'aveugle, Teddy ! déclara Harry. Ta stupidité n'a d'égale que ton égoï…

— _Avada Kedavra _! »

Harry se jeta aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège et riposta immédiatement avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion que son filleul para sans difficulté. Un odeur de brûler vint agresser les narines de Harry et un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que le sort de Ted avait enflammé un des rideaux. Redirigeant son attention vers le Maître des Ombres, Harry devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible : Ted explosa de rage et une onde de choc balaya la chambre, recouvrant Harry d'une montagne débris. Un autre Sortilège de la Mort fusa vers Harry alors qu'il se relevait à peine, l'obligeant à rouler pour s'esquiver. Il sentit le jet lui raser le dos avant qu'il aille mourir sur un autre rideaux, provoquant un nouvel incendie. Le brasier avait presque envahi toute la pièce, mais cela n'empêcha Ted de s'approcher, plus menaçant que jamais.

« _EXPULSO _! riposta Harry. »

Le sortilège frappa le Maître des Ombres en pleine poitrine, le projetant en arrière à travers la pièce. Ted alla s'écraser sur le mur opposé à la porte et resta inerte au sol quelques instants. Laura et Luke demeuraient immobiles, alors que les flammes venaient lécher leurs pieds, et Harry comprit qu'ils étaient toujours sous l'emprise de son filleul.

« Luke ! Laura ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Sans aucune réponse, Harry se retourna vers Ted, mais celui-ci se releva avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir et lança un sortilège d'explosion qui rata sa cible mais termina de dévaster la pièce. Harry lança un sortilège de Saucisson que le Maître contra. Dans son élan, il avait essayé de transplaner pour prendre son adversaire par surprise, mais en fut incapable. L'air était subitement devenu opaque. Sa tentative eut le don de faire exploser Ted de rire.

« On ne peut plus transplaner ! révéla-t-il avec hilarité. Cette maison est totalement isolée du reste du monde ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Ni refaire le numéro de Paris ! Je vais te tuer ! _AVADA KEDAVRA _! »

Harry se protégea derrière ce qui restait du lit double, mais à peine y eut-il trouvé refuge que le lit fut propulsé vers un mur l'emportant avec lui pour s'écraser dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur irradier dans son bras gauche, avec lequel il s'était retenu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de souffrance. Il se redressa avec peine, alors que Ted avançait d'un pas triomphant, une expression d'avidité sur son visage. Derrière lui, Luke et Laura étaient sur le point de se faire brûler vifs. Le Maître leva sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« _SECTUMSEMPRA _! »

Des entailles apparurent sur tout le corps de Ted, imbibant de sang sa robe blanc immaculé jusqu'à présent. Il s'écroula sur le sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes dus à la souffrance, avant que son affliction ne se transforme en un ricanement glacial. Il ria à gorge déployée, le dos courbé tout en se relevant, puis défia Harry du regard.

« Tu crois que moi, le Maître des Ombres, je n'ai pas préparé mon duel avec toi ? s'indigna-t-il. Que j'ignorais le seul sortilège de Magie Noire que tu maîtrises ! Que je n'ai pas appris à le contrer ! Tu me déçois… Peut-être vais-je arrêter de jouer dès maintenant. »

Alors que les tâches carmines s'agrandissaient de plus en plus, Ted passa sa baguette le long de ses blessures, murmurant avec calme une douce mélodie. Aussitôt, les plaies se résorbèrent et le sang disparut. Toutefois, Harry sourcilla à peine, ne prêtant pas attention à la parade de son filleul : au contraire, celui-ci venait une nouvelle fois de montrer qu'il le sous-estimait encore. Il fallait à tous prix en profiter.

« A mon tour ! murmura Ted. _Nocte Flammis_ ! »

Harry eut la sensation qu'une lame lui lacéra le visage en biais avec une telle violence qu'il en fut projeté en arrière. Aussitôt, une vive brûlure transperça son front et il sentit du sang couler sur son visage. S'essuyant d'un revers de manche, il fit face au Maîtres des Ombres, sa baguette prête à contrer la prochaine attaque.

« Je crois que nous allons terminer ici et maintenant. Je suis heureux d'être celui qui va mettre à mort une bonne fois pour toute Harry Potter. _Avada_...

— _EXPULSO _! _EXPULSO _! hurla Harry. »

Ce qui restait du lit fut projeté sur Ted qui ne put parer le coup et fut emporté avec le sommier. Une partie du plafond enflammé s'effondra sur lui sous la violence du choc. Harry s'avança avec précaution dans la pièce, dévorées par le braisier. Les vêtements de Luke et Laura avaient commencé à prendre feu, aussi Harry se précipita vers eux pour les éteindre. Toutefois, à peine arriva-t-il que les Moldus se levèrent tous deux d'un bond. Après un court instants pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Laura fut celle qui se manifesta le plus bruyamment avec un cri hystérique.

« Où sommes-nous ? s'affola Luke.

— Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite ! coupa court Harry.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vite ! pressa-t-il.

— Mais il y a un homme là-dessous ! s'alarma Laura.

— Il est déjà mort ! Si nous restons, ça sera notre tour ! »

La tétanie de Luke et Laura sembla disparaître enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry, et tous trois se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Harry réalisa que l'incendie s'était étendu à presque toute la maison, ne laissant aucune sortie sûre. La chaleur devenait étouffante et les deux Moldus paniqués ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup le choix : ils devaient descendre l'escalier avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement rongé. Cependant, à peine eut-il mit un pied en dehors de la chambre que quelqu'un s'écria :

« _Expelliarmus _! »

Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et il la vit tomber au rez-de-chaussée. Il la regarda un court instant, avant de se retourner vers Ted, qui se tenait debout face à eux. Sa robe était en partie brûlée, ainsi que le bout de ses cheveux. Il avait dû user de sa capacité de Métamorphomage pour le dissimuler, mais Harry devina que le visage de son filleul aussi avait été la proie des flammes.

« Le Maître des Ombres ne peut pas mourir ! éructa-t-il. J'ai vaincu la Mort ! Harry Potter, tu vas mourir ! _Avada Kedavra _! »

Le jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Ted et se précipita vers sa cible. Harry ne bougea pas, comme si son corps refusait de bouger, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le sortilège se rapprochait de lui lorsque soudain, un autre jet de lumière verte jaillit de nulle part et vint dévier la course du sortilège de Ted. Les deux sortilèges n'en formèrent plus qu'un et allèrent s'écraser sur un mur qui explosa, les recouvrant tous de débris de bois calciné.

Le brusque appel d'air amplifia encore plus le braisier. Ted se tourna vers la source du sortilège, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Harry était tout aussi intrigué, mais il ne put tourner sa tête, totalement immobilisé. Une voix s'éleva alors derrière lui :

« Ted, tu ne tueras pas Harry, car tu mourras avant d'y parvenir.

— C'est bien gentil à toi de venir te joindre au combat tante Ginny ! Voici la preuve que les Morts peuvent revenir à la Vie ! J'avais raison ! HAHAHA !

— Ginny, libère-moi ! demanda Harry tandis que Ted explosait de rire.

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. »

La panique de Laura ne s'apaisait pas, malgré les efforts de Luke. Harry restait demeurait impuissant et terrifié, alors que Ginny faisait face à Ted, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière elle, son corps baigné dans une aura rouge vif. Les premiers échanges furent intenses et engagés, chacun parant les sortilèges de l'autre, Ginny se montrant plus offensive que son époux, ne laissant aucun répit au Maître. Toutefois, il devint vite évident que le Maître des Ombres s'amusait d'elle, n'ayant aucune difficulté à repousser les assauts. Leurs baguettes fendaient l'air comme des épées, tandis que le feu se propageait de plus en plus dans la maison.

« LUKE ! hurla Harry pour couvrir le vacarme.

— OUI ?

— DESCENDEZ AVEC LAURA ! RAMASSEZ MA BAGUETTE ET RAMENEZ-LA-MOI ! PUIS REJOIGNEZ LAURA ET SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON !

— JE VEUX BIEN, MAIS C'EST QUOI, CETTE BAGUETTE ? beugla Luke.

— LE BOUT DE BOIS QUE J'AVAIS DANS LES MAINS ! »

Luke hocha la tête et se tourna vers les escaliers, mais ces derniers étaient en flammes. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le rez-de-chaussée avant de se tourner vers Laura et de l'enlacer brièvement dans ses bras.

« Je reviens ma puce, promit-il.

— Non, Luke ! s'affola-t-elle. N'y vas pas ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, Luke enjamba la rambarde et sauta. Un grand fracas s'ensuivit quelques instants plus tard, mais l'exclamation étouffé de Laura indiqua à Harry que le Moldu avait réussi sans encombre. Trop concentrés dans leur duel, Ginny et Ted n'avait rien remarqué pour le moment. Luke escalada la rambarde quelques instants plus tard et vint s'accroupir près de Harry, la respiration haletante.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, déplora-t-il.

— Vous avez bien regardé ?

— Autant que j'ai pu : tout est dévoré par les flammes en bas, annonça Luke. La porte d'entrée est bloquée, impossible de sortir. »

Harry encaissa le coup sans rien pouvoir laisser paraître, mais son organisme criait la déception. Il n'était d'aucune aide sans baguette. D'un clignement d'yeux, il fit signe aux Moldus de partir. Luke prit le bras de Laura et l'emmena vers la petite chambre encore épargnée. Harry l'entendit se frayer un chemin à travers les flammes puis un bruit lointain de verre brisé lui fit comprendre que le policer avait décidé de sauter directement depuis la fenêtre.

Reportant son attention sur le combat, Harry constata avec soulagement que les duellistes n'avaient toujours pas noté la disparition des otages. Ginny était toujours vivante et se battait vaillamment, mais le visage de Ted déformé par la rancœur ne laissait aucun doute qu'il comptait bien abréger la joute. Harry tenta de forcer les liens invisibles qui le paralysaient, mais ceux-ci ne fléchirent pas. Même sans baguette, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, l'observer mourir sans intervenir alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver.

Ted lança un Sortilège de la Mort qui frôla Ginny de quelques millimètres et celle-ci riposta avec un sortilège qui rata tout autant sa cible. Si Harry ne reconnut pas le sort, la flamme violette qu'il fit apparaître sur le mur d'en face lui fit réaliser l'évidence : son épouse n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à de la Magie Noire basique contre le Maître des Ombres. Ce-dernier ensorcela une table qu'il envoya vers Ginny, la forçant à s'aplatir au sol pour éviter le projectile. Toutefois, elle ne se releva pas.

« GINNY ! paniqua Harry. »

Son sourire démoniaque étalé sur son visage, Ted leva sa baguette en direction des décombres tout en s'approchant d'un pas lent, les flammes s'écartant sur son passage. Harry faillit trébucher lorsque ses liens se rompirent sans prévenir, le libérant de son entrave. Se relevant avec précipitation, il se rua vers Ted, qui fut prit par surprise et emporté par l'élan de son parrain. Les deux adversaires se débâtèrent au sol, chacun essayant de mettre la main sur la baguette fille du Maître des Ombres. Celui-ci parvint à asséner un violent coup de poing sur la tempe de Harry, qui s'effondra face contre terre. Ted le menaçait déjà lorsqu'il se retourna.

« _SILENCIO _! s'exclama Ginny, émergeant des débris. »

Son filleul ne put terminer sa formule, mais Harry fut tout de même propulsé en arrière. Ginny le réceptionna et les deux camps se jugèrent pendant un court instant. Les deux baguettes étaient toujours en joug tandis que Harry se tenait prêt à esquiver la moindre attaque. Ted passa sa propre baguette le son de sa gorge et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait conjuré le sortilège de Mutisme.

« Oui, c'est bien ! gratifia-t-il. Je vais mettre un terme à la lignée des Potter moi-même ! Après vous, ce sera au tour de James, d'Albus, de Lily et puis de Joanne. Je tuerai vos amis et leurs familles, et le monde sera forcé de reconnaître ma puissance !

— Ted, il est encore temps de revenir en arrière ! exhorta Harry. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu ne pourras pas nous tuer ! Tes tentatives sont bien trop faibles !

— Ah oui ? railla Ted. Mes tentatives sont trop faibles ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _DEPRIMO _! »

Le plancher se mit à vibrer avant de s'écrouler brutalement sous leurs pieds. Harry perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le salon, mais parvint à se remettre debout avec agilité. Cherchant Ginny d'un regard paniqué, il la trouva aux pieds de Ted, qui se délectait de sa peur qui agitait son corps de spasmes violent.

« Lâche-la ! ordonna Harry.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Tu sais quoi Harry ? On va jouer à un jeu. Et c'est Ginny qui va être le terrain. _ENDOLORIS _! »

Ginny s'effondra sur le sol et se tortilla de douleur, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Toutefois, Ted leva son emprise avant que Harry ne puisse intervenir, laissant la sorcière affalée sur le plancher, le souffle court.

« Je vais torturer Ginny et toi tu vas rester là à me regarder faire.

-N'y comptes même…

-_Petrificus totalus _! s'exclama Ted. Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! Tu vas rester là, comme spectateur, exactement comme tu as fait pour Hermione. Elle s'en souvient ? Elle sait que tu es resté là, à la regarder ? Il est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas bouger, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'aies rien fait pour sauver ta meilleure amie. Nous allons d'ailleurs te rafraichir la mémoire, qu'en penses-tu Ginny ? _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le visage et les bras de Ginny se couvrirent d'entailles desquelles suinta du sang en flot continue, tandis que sa robe se teinta de vermeil. Sa peau devint très vite encore plus pâle que ce qu'elle était habituellement, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs.

« Bon, continuons. _Endoloris _! »

Les plaintes de Ginny transpercèrent Harry comme des milliards de poignards, le torturant lui aussi. Sa volonté et sa rage vinrent à bout du maléfice de Ted, mais celui-ci le pétrifia une nouvelle fois alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas. Par mesure de sécurité, il renforça le sort par des liens puissants avant de reprendre sa torture. Ginny se tortillait dans tous les sens, tous ces nerfs étaient comme chauffés à blanc et son sang continuait à se répandre sur le sol, séchant et se craquelant presque aussitôt à cause de la fournaise qui régnait.

Dans un plaisir qui ne pouvait être que sadique, Ted maintint le Doloris sans interruption pendant de longues, très longues minutes, avant d'être distrait par un coup de feu. Le Maître des Ombres tourna la tête en direction de la détonation, à l'entrée de la maison, et y après une fraction de seconde de surprise, son visage se déforma en un sourire moqueur.

« Un Moldu qui essaye de stopper le Maître des Ombres ? s'amusa-t-il. Futile ! Non… Inutile ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, tu peux me servir. Mais tu ne vas plus me gêner de cette manière ! _Stupéfix _! Bien, recommençons. Ça va bien Ginny ? Tu veux que j'y aille un peu plus fort ?

— Va-te...

— _Silencio _! Eh bien, si je savais quel genre de vocabulaire tu employais, je te laverai d'abord la bouche. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. _Endoloris _! »

Ginny se remit à se tortiller en tous sens, brisant le sortilège de mutisme. Ted affichait un large sourire bestial, mais il fut une nouvelle fois pris de court par un évènement imprévu. Ginny cessa de crier puis se mit à quatre pattes, la respiration haletante et les membres toujours parcourus de soubresauts incontrôlable. Comprenant ce qui se passait, le visage du Maître des Ombres se raffermit de haine, comme s'il tentait d'augmenter la puissance du sortilège.

Toutefois, Ginny finit par se relever complètement et à faire face à son bourreau. Après un nouveau regard de défi, elle se détourna et marcha vers Harry, ses pas saccadés par les tremblements liés au Doloris. L'incompréhension s'empara sur le visage de Ted qui lança le sortilège à plusieurs reprises, accompagnés d'autres, mais aucun ne sembla affecter Ginny. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à Harry, elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces avant de lui donner un long baiser, le couvrant des ultimes gouttes de son sang.

« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure. »

Harry resta dubitatif quelques instants, cessant de se battre pour rompre ses chaînes, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et il redoubla d'effort, alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à leur adversaire.

« Ted, je vois que tu as définitivement sombré dans la Magie Noire, articula-t-elle dans un soupir. Tant mieux, je pourrais faire ce que j'ai à faire sans que tes parents ne m'en veuillent. _Avada Kedavra _!

— _Avada Kedavra _! lança à son tour Ted. »

Les deux sortilèges jaillirent en même temps et fusèrent l'un contre l'autre à toute vitesse. Ted se jeta sur le côté mais Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle resta debout, immobile, accueillant la Mort. Elle lança un dernier regard à Harry avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine et s'effondra sur le sol, sans un cri, contemplant toujours Harry avec un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Ted, se releva et observa d'un air satisfait le corps de sa dernière victime. Un éclair jaillit alors dans le cerveau de Harry : si Ted se savait un Maître de la Mort comme il l'entendait, qu'il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir mourir, il n'aurait pas essayé d'échapper au sortilège. Dans son sacrifice, Ginny avait apporté l'ultime preuve dont Harry avait besoin. Ted n'était qu'un sorcier qui avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. Comme Jedusor autrefois.

« Bien, je vois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un adversaire. Ce sera d'autant plus facile ! »

Harry fut libéré d'un coup de sa paralysie et se précipita aussitôt vers Ginny, dont il prit la tête entre ses bras, qu'il serra si fort au point d'en avoir mal. Il entendit à peine Ted lui lancer un sortilège, mais comme pour Ginny, il manqua son parrain. Harry apposa un léger baiser sur le front froid de son épouse et se leva. Il foudroya Ted du regard tout en lui faisant face.

« Ouhouhouh ! Potter s'énerve ! se gauss ale Maître des Ombres en feignant la crainte. Attention ! J'ai peur ! Viens te battre si tu en as le cran ! »

La haine envahit petit à petit Harry, sans qu'il ne pût la contrôler. Elle était morte, sous ses yeux. Comme pour Ron, pour Dumbledore, pour Sirius ou pour tant d'autres, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était contenté de regarder la scène sans agir. C'était insoutenable. Il sentit des larmes de fureur lui montaient aux yeux, tandis que Ted continuait de le toiser avec un mélange de dédain et de délectation. Harry voulut en cet instant le tuer sur le champ, mais il était toujours sans baguette. Celle de Ginny était introuvable et la sienne avait dû être détruite par l'incendie depuis et les débris devaient être dissimulés au milieu des gravats du plancher effondré.

Harry se trouvait désarmé devant Ted, et pourtant, il voulait le tuer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir, une telle soiffe inextinguible. Il était trop loin pour espérer pouvoir arracher la baguette des mains de son filleul, ce qui excluait par la même occasion un combat à mains nues. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le corps de Luke, toujours stupéfixé, et pensa récupérer son pistolet, mais le temps qu'il l'atteigne, Ted aurait le temps de lui jeter une dizaine de sorts.

Ted, malgré toute la sérénité qu'il voulait dégager, ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas, sa baguette tendue vers Harry. Ce-dernier savait ce qu'il devait essayer de faire. Il avait vu Dumbledore le faire plusieurs fois et il était certain que c'était ce qui l'avait libéré un peu plus tôt, même si ça n'avait été qu'inconscient. Il leva son bras droit et dirigea la paume de sa main vers Ted.

« _Confrigo _! lança Harry. »

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de sa main et Ted l'évita juste à temps en s'esquivant d'un bond tout en ripostant avec un sortilège Pourfendeur. Harry fit voler une planche à travers la pièce pour se mettre en travers du chemin du sortilège, qui la fit exploser en des milliers de copeaux de bois. Ted lança un sortilège qui fit jaillir une langue de flammes noires. Harry plaça ses deux mains face à lui et lorsque les flammes arrivèrent sur lui, il décrivit un immense cercle, que les flammes suivirent avant de se dissiper d'elles-mêmes. Harry plaqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, puis les écarta lentement.

Des filaments de lumières apparurent, reliant chaque doigt entre eux. Au même moment, divers débris se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de Ted, qui observait la scène avec un mélange d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Harry rompit les fibres de lumière en écartant brusquement les bras et les débris se précipitèrent vers son filleul, qui les stoppa d'un coup de baguette magique, les laissant léviter au milieu de la pièce.

Après une courte hésitation, le Maître des Ombres dirigea sa baguette vers Harry et tous les débris se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry plaça son bras droit devant son visage, comme pour se protéger, et commença à avancer vers Ted. Tous les projectiles qu'il rencontra se transformèrent en neige dès qu'ils arrivèrent à quelques centimètres de son bras, le recouvrant rapidement de blanc. Harry continuait d'avancer, alors que la terreur s'installa sur le visage de Ted, qui poursuivit de lancer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Cependant, d'où que provienne l'attaque, l'objet se transformait inéluctablement en neige.

La température dans la pièce baissa, malgré l'incendie qui perdurait, si bien que la neige, au lieu de fondre, recouvrit la quasi-totalité des décombres. Le corps de Ginny était presque totalement enseveli, de la vapeur s'échappait de la bouche de Harry lorsqu'il respirait. Ted se mit à envoyer une panoplie de sortilèges de Magie Noire, mais Harry les repoussa avec son bras gauche, l'utilisant comme une épée : les rayons de lumière déviaient de leur trajectoire bien avant de l'atteindre et se dissipaient avant d'avoir touché quoique ce soit.

Le Maître des Ombres lança plusieurs Sortilèges de la Mort, mais comme les autres, ceux-ci se dissolvaient dans l'air sans atteindre leur cible. Harry se trouvait désormais à seulement deux mètres de son adversaire, apeuré et dont la baguette vomit un torrent de sortilèges, mais aucun ne parvint à franchir la protection. La terreur qui habitait Ted se fit ressentir jusqu'au tremblements qui agitaient sa main armée. Toutefois, il tenta de se recomposer aussitôt et arbora son sourire sadique lorsque Harry arriva à quelques pas.

Ted pointa sa baguette au sol et murmura quelque chose. Harry, pour sa part, ne ralentit pas son avancée et arriva presque à portée de bras lorsqu'il sentit soudain un coup violent s'abattre sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. De petites lumières scintillèrent devant ses yeux, comme s'il avait été sonné, puis un éclair blanc frappa près de Ted, suivi d'un autre.

« La Foudre Céleste, révéla celui-ci d'une voix suave. Un sortilège aussi puissant que l'Avada Kedavra, ou presque. Normalement, le choc suffit à tuer un sorcier, mais je vois que tu y as résisté, ce qui signifie que tu dois avoir encore une grande puissance magique. Mais elle reste dérisoire comparée à la mienne et c'est pour cela que tu vas mourir !

— _Feudeymon _! lança Harry en apposant sa main sur la poitrine de son filleul. »

Des flammes jaillirent de sa paume et vinrent s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de Ted, qui laissa échapper un beuglement d'horreur et s'éloigna de Harry. Il essayait de se retirer les créatures qui dévoraient ses habits et attaquaient sa chair. Il paraissait pris de court, désemparé, mais soudain, elles disparurent.

« TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ? s'emporta Ted. TU ME CROIS INCAPABLE DE REPOUSSER UN SIMPLE FEUDEYMON ? »

Une rage pure éclairait son visage, trahissant à la fois son embarras et son insécurité face à la preuve que Harry en savait bien plus sur la Magie Noire que ce qu'il lui avait laissait croire. Sa colère était aussi une façon de dissimuler le malaise qui s'installa entre eux : Harry avait créé et maîtrisé le Feudeymon, le faisant disparaître, témoignant ainsi de sa puissance. Ted ne pouvait que prétendre l'avoir conjuré pour garder la face, mais il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé et ce que cela impliquait.

« _DESTRUCTO _! hurla-t-il. »

Harry esquiva le jet de lumière bleu nuit d'un bond par-dessus des gravats, laissant le sortilège frapper le mur derrière lui, qui disparut dans une puissante explosion qui souffla ce qui restait de la maison en flammes. Celle-ci s'effondra sur les combattants, ne laissant qu'un mur branlant debout. N'ayant plus que des gravats à consumer, l'incendie persista en quelques flammèches qui laissèrent vite place à des fumeroles.

Pendant quelques instants, Harry fut déstabilisé par le silence brusque qui s'était installé, son cerveau ayant traité le vacarme du brasier comme un bruit de fond pendant les dernières minutes écoulées. Il nota, abasourdi, les Moldus qui poursuivirent leurs occupations en passant devant les ruines sans rien remarquer de différent. La chaumière avait été détruite, mais le sortilège tenait toujours. Un rapide état des lieux fit réaliser à Harry qu'en plus de son bras blessé, une profonde entaille lacérait son dos. Laura était recroquevillée dans le jardin, mais son époux demeurait invisible aux yeux de Harry.

Il tenta de se rapprocher de la Moldue lorsqu'un gémissement accompagné d'un léger éboulis attira son attention. Ted émergea des décombres, tremblant, la respiration saccadée, sa robe ayant pris une teinte rougeoyante. Un de ses bras était ballant sur le côté et un filet de sang s'en écoulait, gouttant du bout de ses bois. Lorsqu'il essaya d'avancer, il boîta sur une de ses jambes, indiquant qu'il avait été blessé là aussi.

« Tu ne veux pas me tuer Harry ? provoqua-t-il, les dents serrées. Même après m'avoir vu tuer ta femme, sous tes yeux ? En soit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : tu sais sans doute mieux que moi qu'il est bien plus difficile de capturer une proie vivante que morte, surtout lorsque celle-ci essaye de vous tuer. Personne ne viendra ici avant un moment, personne ne sait où nous avons transplané ! J'ai isolé la maison de l'extérieur, il est impossible d'en entrer ou sortir par quelque moyen que ce soit ! C'est juste entre toi et moi !

— Ted, arrête ! prêcha Harry. Je sais que tu fais ça par amour pour parents, mais ils sont morts ! Ils ne reviendront pas ! Cesse de te fourvoyer ainsi !

— Ginny est bien revenue, elle ! répliqua Ted. Faut-il être un Maître de la Mort pour faire revenir ses proches à la vie ?

— Tu n'es pas un Maître de la Mort ? releva Harry d'un ton sournois.

— Ne fais pas celui qui ignore ! Tu as ramené Ginny, pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramené les autres qui te sont cher ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramené mes parent ? Je t'ordonne de les faire revenir ou je te tue ! menaça Ted en pointant sa baguette de son bras valide.

— Si tu me tues, ils ne reviendront pas, ironisa Harry. Mais si tu me laisses en vie, ils ne reviendront pas plus : je ne peux pas les faire revenir.

— SI ! TU ES UN MAÎTRE DE LA MORT ! ALORS FAIS-LES REVENIR OU JE DETRUIT CE VILLAGE ! tonna Ted.

— Tu ne peux pas détruire ce village. Je t'en empêcherai.

— Je vais le raser de la carte, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'arrêter ! Alors fais-le !

— Je ne peux pas ! persista Harry.

— Comme tu voudras ! Adieu ! _Nucle_ »

Harry bondit sur filleul, tentant de lui retirer la baguette des mains, mais il passa au travers, pour une raison inconnue, et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ted le regarda quelques instants, son visage à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la peur, puis éclata de rire.

« On dirait que le grand Harry Potter n'est plus en mesure de combattre ! dédaigna-t-il. Même le destin a compris que c'est moi qui devais gagner. _Nu_… »

Sans avoir même conscience de ce qu'il faisait, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps, Harry leva son bras droit en direction de Ted et hurla aussi vite qu'il le put la formule fatale.

« _Avada_…

— …_c__le_…

— …_KEDAVRA _! »

C'était comme si chacune des cellules de Harry était arrachée de sa matrice originelle. Il ressentit plus qu'il ne vit le flux magique passer à travers lui tel un raz-de-marée, abreuvant et excitant chacun des organites chauffée à blanc. La torture fut telle que sa vision se flouta un instant et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. L'instant suivant, il eut la sensation qu'un vide grandissait en lui, créant une dépression intérieure dans laquelle il implosa. L'instant suivant, il rebascula dans la réalité et se sentit extraordinairement lourd et pesant, comme s'il avait été vidé de toute son énergie.

Les deux adversaires étaient si proches que le sortilège de Harry atteignit sa cible avant que celle-ci ne puisse terminer son incantation. Ted fut frappé de plein fouet et s'effondra sur le sol, sa baguette éjectée par la violence du choc. Toutefois, un jet de lumière blanche diffus en jaillit et vint percuter une maison de l'autre côté de la rue. La bâtisse fut aussitôt rasée par l'explosion qui suivit et balaya le village, projetant aussi bien Harry et les ruines du cottage dans la direction opposée, faisant effondrer les derniers murs.

Harry se releva avec précaution, son dos et son bras le lançant toujours autant. Certains des passants avaient aussi été emportés par l'onde de choc et les premiers étaient déjà debout, accompagnés des curieux, observant sans comprendre la maison qui venait de se pulvériser d'elle-même, endommageant celles voisines. En revanche, aucun ne sembla en déduire l'origine et tous ignorèrent le côté de la rue qui donnait sur l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Les yeux de Harry parcourent les décombres, à la recherche de Luke et Laura, qu'il trouva à proximité d'un des chênes du jardin. Tous deux étaient inconscients, aussi les ranima-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, essayant de repérer d'éventuelles blessures.

— Oui, je crois, confia Luke après une courte hésitation. Que s'est-il passé ?

— L'incendie a dû atteindre une bombonne de gaz, mentit Harry. Cela a provoqué une explosion qui a ravagé la rue. Heureusement, nous en sommes sortis indemnes !

— Mais… Mais la maison était déjà détruite…, commença Laura.

— Vous vous êtes cognée sur la tête, interrompit Harry avec douceur. Sans doute vos mémoires ont dû être chamboulés. »

Il les aida à se relever et les conduisit vers la rue lorsqu'une vive douleur lui lacéra le cœur avant de s'étendre à son bras déjà blessé. Il tomba à genoux, sous le choc, mais le supplice cessa presque aussitôt. Harry comprit qu'il devait sans doute faire une crise cardiaque, mais il ne parvint pas à en déterminer la raison. Il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas tarder à faire le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde, même s'il n'aimait pas ce que cela présageait.

Une nouvelle lame, plus intense, lui fendit le côté gauche lorsqu'il fit apparaître une coupe, qu'il posa au sol. Il jugea les deux Moldus, qui l'observèrent avec inquiétude devant sa souffrance. Il devait faire un choix, qu'il savait basé sur l'amour pour que le rituel fonctionne. Même si son inconscient connaissait la réponse depuis le départ, il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler qu'il devrait sacrifier Laura, celle avec qui il avait le plus d'attaches. Il stupéfixa Luke, provoquant une nouvelle ire de la jeune femme, qui attira les témoins de la rue.

« Mais que faites-vous ? paniqua-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait à Luke ?

— Je suis navré, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Désolé, Laura. _Accio _! »

La Moldue essaya de lutter contre la force invisible qui la tirait inexorablement vers Harry, mais sans succès. Tandis que les curieux commençaient à s'approcher, la peine revint une nouvelle fois, plus déchirante que jamais, et Harry attira le corps de Ted.

« _Sectumsempra _! murmura-t-il. »

Une entaille apparut sur le bras de Ted, ainsi que sur celui de Laura, qui braillait toujours plus fort. Harry recueillit leur sang dans la coupe, puis s'entailla à son tour le bras et versa son propre sang. Il attendit que la coupe soit bien pleine avant de la boire. Le goût était immonde, mais il ne loupa pas une seule goutte.

« Je demande à la Mort d'accepter ce sacrifice en échange de la sauvegarde du Secret Magique et d'enfermer les mémoires dans son antre ! s'écria-t-il après avoir terminé le breuvage. »

Il ignora s'il avait réussi : Laura beuglait toujours, mais les Moldus s'étaient arrêtés. Quelques instants plus tard, une puissante déflagration d'énergie balaya les ruines du cottage, la rue, puis le village de Godric's Hollow. En fait, Harry était incapable de le voir, mais l'onde parcourut le monde entier et en fit plusieurs fois le tour. Il s'écroula au sol, la douleur le tenaillant toujours plus, le paralysant au point qu'il était incapable de ramper. Il parvint tout juste à se mettre sur le dos et observer le ciel qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, battant de plus en plus fort de façon de plus en plus anarchique. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque cessa, un léger voile apparut devant ses yeux. L'élancement était toujours là, mais il lui parut plus lointain, comme s'il se dissociait de son propre corps et de ses épreuves. À travers le rideaux, une masse de cheveux bruns fit irruption dans son champ de vision, alors qu'il entendit son nom d'une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Her… Hermione ? balbutia-t-il. »

Toutefois, il ne sut jamais s'il avait vu juste : le voile se fit de plus en plus opaque alors que la douleur le quittait peu à peu. Tout devint d'un blanc pur, comme une lumière aveuglante dont il se protégea en fermant instinctivement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la Mort l'attendait.

23


	33. Chapter 33 Le Maître de la Mort

Chapitre 33 Le Maître de la Mort

Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les plus hautes maisons du village, recouvertes peu à peu par la pénombre. Autour d'eux, les Moldus avaient l'air hagard, ne comprenant pas le spectacle de désolation dans lequel il se trouvaient. Certains des Oubliators s'occupaient déjà de les assistaient et à trouver une cause plausible. De toute évidence, le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde avait réussi, mais le prix à payer était terrible : une partie du village était dévastée, plusieurs habitants avaient été blessés et requéraient des soins et Harry Potter était mort. Hermione était penchée sur son corps sans vie, essayant de le ranimer en vain par de brusques secousses qui faisaient balloter la tête marquée de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Réveille-toi Harry ! implora-t-elle. Allez ! Debout ! _REVIGOR _!

— Hermione, je crois que c'est fini, tenta de la raisonner Neville avec calme.

— Non ! objecta-t-elle. Il n'a pas pu mourir ! Le rituel ne tue pas le Maître de cérémonie !

— Mais rien ne marche ! Nous devons partir !

— Et Ted ? Où est-il ?

— Ici, répondit Luna. Il a de graves blessures, mais… lui aussi est mort…

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Michael un peu plus loin. Hermione ! Viens ici ! »

À contre cœur, Hermione se leva et alla le rejoindre. Michael était penché sur un autre corps et Hermione ne put s'empêcher un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure rougeoyante de Ginny, dont le regard fixé dans le vide ne fit que confirmer le teint cadavérique de sa peau. Hermione lança un coup d'œil circulaire pour noter les personnes présentes.

« Comment est-ce possible ? s'ébahit Michael. Elle est censée être morte l'année dernière !

— Peut-être avons-nous été abusés, suggéra Hermione d'une voix atone. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Y a-t-il d'autres victimes ?

— Oui ! annonça Jackson. Il y a un homme inconscient et une femme qui saigne abondamment mais encore en vie. Apparemment ce sont des Moldus. »

Hermione rejoignit l'Aurore, qui se tenait à proximité du corps d'un homme, dans la trentaine, qui respira lentement mais ne semblait avoir aucune réaction sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il portait plusieurs blessures, mais sa vie ne parut pas en danger au premier examen que porta Hermione d'un rapide coup d'œil. La femme, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, devait avoir à peu près le même âge. Quelqu'un s'afférait à soigner la profonde entaille qu'elle avait sur le bras, mais sans succès.

« Sectumsempra, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Jackson, Fabricius : rapatriez les deux Moldus à Poudlard pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse leur prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Michael, avec Luna, vous ramenez Ted : mettez-le avec les autres victimes de l'Armée des Ombres, nous aviserons plus tard de ce qu'on fera des cadavres.

— Très bien, obtempérèrent les deux membres de l'AD.

— Ne parlez à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé ici, est-ce clair ? Une fois disposés du corps de Ted, vous nous rejoindrez à l'infirmerie. Neville… tu… pourrais-tu t'occuper de Harry ?

— Oui, acquiesça son ami d'un ton sombre après une courte hésitation.

— Je vous retrouve à l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes. À tout de suite ! »

Hermione patienta que chacun ait transplané avant de revenir près du corps de Ginny. Elle regrettait que tant de personne l'ait vue à Godric's Hollow, ce qui soulèverait immanquablement des questions gênantes. Hermione avait déjà une idée de comment résoudre ce problème, mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ignorait comment son amie avait pu arriver ici, alors que la disparition de Harry et Ted demeurait un mystère. Toute la pelouse autour du Maître des Ombres avait disparu en même temps que le Survivant, comme une forme étendue du transplanage d'escorte.

S'assurant qu'aucun des sorciers restés en retrait ne l'observait trop attentivement, Hermione fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle déposa Ginny, puis elle lança un sortilège de Désillusion avant de remonter les rues du village jusqu'au cimetière. Elle resta immobile quelques instants devant la tombe de Ginny, soupirant de lassitude devant la tâche à accomplir, une tâche dont elle aurait bien voulu se passer, puis elle leva sa baguette et souleva la pierre tombale qu'elle déposa à côté. L'odeur du bois putréfié et de la chaire en décomposition agressa ses narines, lui donnant la nausée, mais elle poursuivit sans rechigner.

S'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir, Hermione ouvrit le cercueil, ce qui libéra de nouvelles effluves putrides, et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Le premier cadavre de Ginny était toujours présent, ressemblant à une momie égyptienne la rendant méconnaissable. Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire, constatant que le cimetière était désert, puis pris une grande inspiration.

« Désolée, Ginny, murmura-t-elle. _Feudeymon _! »

D'immenses flammes vinrent lécher le corps desséché avant de le dévorer. La lumière émise éclairait le visage de Hermione comme en plein jour, alors qu'elle regardait avec regret le corps de son amie disparaître lentement dans le brasier qui gagna en intensité. Puis, avec tout le courage dont elle disposait encore, Hermione fit apparaître un Patronus qui fit disparaître les créatures maléfiques dans une brève explosion. Après un rapide constat, l'intérieur du cercueil était en partie brûlé, mais l'extérieur demeurait dans le même état. Personne ne remarquerait quoique ce soit. Hermione se tourna vers le brancard et fit léviter le corps de Ginny, qu'elle déposa délicatement dans le caveau, qu'elle referma en remettant la pierre tombale en place.

Reculant en titubant, Hermione tenta de réunir ses forces pour transplaner à Poudlard, le cœur déchiré. Lorsqu'elle se matérialisa devant les portes, elle traversa le parc au pas de course sans faire attention à son parcours, aux blessés à qui on prodiguait les soins, aux créatures qui tentaient de regagner la Forêt Interdite. Le Grand Hall était vide, la plupart des personnes ayant regagné la Grande Salle après le départ de Harry. Hermione grimpa l'escalier de marbre et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. En plus des précédents pensionnaires, elle y retrouva ceux qui s'étaient rendus à Godric's Hollow avec elle.

« Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley, déplora Madame Pomfresh alors qu'Hermione s'approchait. J'ai bien peur de devoir confirmer le décès de Mr Potter.

— Vous avez pu en déterminer la cause ? s'enquit Luna.

— D'après mes première constatation, il semblerait que Mr Potter ait succombé à une crise cardiaque, mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé la cause de cette attaque.

— Un sortilège ? proposa Michael.

— Je l'ignore, je n'ai détecté ni magie, ni poison… Peut-être est-ce une forme avancée de magie, indétectable. Il est aussi possible que la crise ait été provoquée par la perte de sang suite aux nombreuses blessures.

— Incroyable ! s'étonna Neville. Lui qui a surmonté toutes ces épreuves, remporté tous ces combats, il meurt d'une simple crise cardiaque.

— Il n'y a rien de simple dans une crise cardiaque, répliqua l'infirmière. Une telle mort n'est jamais anodine… Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire cette fois-ci. »

Elle se recula et alla vers le lit sur lequel reposait le corps de la Moldue, dont elle essaya de refermer les blessures. Le silence retomba sur l'infirmerie, chacun essayant d'assimiler la vérité brute. Hermione ne put l'admettre, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de lui pour reconstruire le Ministère. Elle savait qu'il l'avait désignée car elle était la mieux placé pour réorganiser et rebondir, mais elle comptait en faire son successeur lorsqu'elle finirait par mourir.

« Et concernant James ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Il survivra, confia Madame Pomfresh en lançant un regard compatissant vers le jeune sorcier inconscient. Votre fils et moi-même avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour limiter la propagation du venin. Toutefois, je crains fort qu'il restera paralysé à jamais, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'intrigua Michael, confus.

— D'une certaine ironie, Mr Potter aura les effets inverses de Miss Dursley : son âme est toujours présente, mais son corps ne répond plus au stimuli. Miss Dursley est une coquille vide, Mr Potter est le contenu de cette coquille, l'un dispose ce qui fait défaut à l'autre. Ils sont en quelque sortes… complémentaires. Il y a cependant de l'espoir, concernant Mr Potter, la seule option reste d'attendre. Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici, j'ai demandé leur transfert à St Mangouste pour demain matin.

— Merci, gratifia Hermione d'une voix morne. Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous aller chercher les enfants Potter s'il vous plait ?

— Euh… Bien sûr, Madame la Ministre. »

Après s'être assurée que la Moldue ne courrait aucun risque immédiat, Madame Pomfresh se leva, épousseta sa robe, puis sortit de l'infirmerie où le silence retomba. Hermione le laissa planer quelques secondes avant de faire face à ceux qui étaient restés. Sa décision était prise, aussi cruelle qu'elle soit. Elle devait protéger le dernier secret de ses amis.

« Que va-t-on dire à leurs enfants ? se lamenta Neville. Cela va les anéantir : la perte de leur père, l'aîné plongé dans un coma sans fin… Sans oublier la réapparition de Ginny qui meurt aussitôt après… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— Excuse-moi Neville, mais je compte deux malheurs, intervint Hermione.

— Deux ! s'exclamèrent tous en cœur.

— Hermione, Ginny est censée être morte ! s'emporta Neville. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle a vraisemblablement combattu avec Harry avant de mourir ! Comment même leur expliquer qu'elle était toujours vivante, tout ce temps !

— Harry a combattu seul le Maître des Ombres, des Moldus ont été malheureusement mêlés au duel, récita-t-elle, imperturbable. C'est la version officielle.

— Hermione ! s'impatienta Michael. Tu ne peux pas étouffer ça !

— Si, affirma-t-elle. Je le peux. Je dois protéger leur secret, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'ébahit Neville.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée… _OUBLIETTES _! »

Une intense lumière envahit l'infirmerie quelques secondes avant de disparaître, laissant apparaître les sorciers, l'air égaré, comme s'ils ne comprenaient comment ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce. Un grand vide déchirant s'empara d'Hermione, même si elle savait avoir fait ce qui lui paraissait juste, même si Harry l'aurait approuvé.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda Neville.

— Ta mémoire te joue des tours ! railla Hermione d'une voix qui lui parut faussement enjouée. Je pensais que c'était passé avec le temps. Tu te demandais ce qui avait bien pu causer la crise cardiaque de Harry…

— Ah oui ! se rappela Neville. Je suis sûr que c'est Ted qui en est responsable… D'abord il disparaît avec Harry et une partie de la pelouse et maintenant ça…

— Aucun sortilège ne tue d'une simple crise cardiaque, intervint Fabricius. L'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace de ce genre…

— La Foudre Céleste, avança Luna de sa voix rêveuse. C'est la seule explication. »

Tous l'observèrent d'un regard ahuri, alors qu'elle se lançait dans une de ses explications farfelues. Toutefois, Hermione n'avait pas la force de s'y opposer, pas cette fois-ci. Elle se contenta de les observer en silence, s'assurant que son sortilège d'Amnésie avait fonctionné et qu'aucun souvenir de Ginny ne subsistait dans la mémoire de ses amis et des deux Aurores. Elle savait que Kreattur ne parlerait jamais si personne ne le lui demandait, or étant la seule à connaître la vérité, personne n'aurait l'idée de lui demander. Lorsqu'elle mourra prochainement, le secret serait enfoui à jamais et l'honneur de Ginny sauf.

Madame Pomfresh revint rapidement à l'infirmerie, suivie des trois enfants restants de Harry, qui paraissaient intrigués par la convocation. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils virent le corps allongé de leur père, sans vie, tous s'y précipitèrent dans un hurlement déchirant. Les autres s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, mais l'horreur avait déjà fait ses dégâts : Joanne se lamentait à s'en briser la voix, martelant de coups de poing le corps de son père pour le réveiller Lily, en larmes, était étendue sur le torse de Harry et lui tenait fortement une de ses mains qu'elle avait portée à sa joue et Albus mugissait et gesticulait, renversant les armoires, forçant Madame Pomfresh à intervenir avant qu'il ne se blesse.

Neville et Michael tentèrent de faire reculer les deux filles, mais Joanne refusait de lâcher son père. L'infirmerie fut plongée dans le drame familial pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que les trois enfants réussissent à se calmer enfin, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Albus, la voix rauque. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pu vous suivre lorsque vous vous êtes rendus à Godric's Hollow.

— Pour la même raison de ce qui vient de se produire, répondit Hermione. Je comprends votre chagrin… Crois-moi, Albus, je le ressens tout aussi fort… Mais il y avait des Moldus, nous ne pouvions pas attirer leur attention. Votre père et Ted se sont lancés dans un duel à mort…

— Cela veut dire que Teddy est encore en vie ! s'exclama Lily, à mi-chemin entre l'espoir et la hargne.

— Je vais le tuer ! décréta Albus en se levant.

— Il est mort lui aussi, révéla Hermione. Votre père l'a vaincu avant de succomber à son tour. Il a risqué sa vie pour remettre en place le Secret Magique. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque juste avant que nous arrivions.

— C'est à cause de vous, alors ! accusa Albus d'un ton acide. Vous avez été trop lents !

— Calme-toi, Albus ! requit Hermione avec patience. Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Nous avons découvert le lieu du duel seulement lorsque le sortilège Nucléaire a été utilisé ! Sans ça, on aurait sûrement mis plus de temps ! Tu n'es pas le seul malheureux dans cette pièce ! Ton père… Ton père est mort dans mes bras… C'était mon ami… Tu n'es pas le seul en deuil ! »

Albus voulut répondre mais se retint. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda fixement le sol, ne bougeant plus. Hermione l'observa avec tristesse avant de poursuivre.

« Vous devez savoir autre chose.

— Quoi donc ? s'alarma Lily.

— Cela concerne votre frère...

— Il est mort, lui aussi ? cracha Albus.

— Non, il est vivant, rassura Hermione. Mais… Mais il est à présent… isolé de notre monde.

— Je ne comprends pas, il est pourtant là avec nous, s'étonna Lily en le désignant du bras.

— Oui, mais il ne peut plus communiquer avec nous, expliqua Hermione. Il n'est pas mort, mais… son corps ne répond plus… Il est comme… enfermé dans son propre corps.

— Et on ne peut pas le sortir de là ? se désola Lily.

— Non, on ne peut rien faire, déplora Madame Pomfresh. On risquerait d'endommager irrémédiablement son âme. Le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre. Votre frère sera transféré à St-Mangouste demain dans la matinée.

— Je resterai à son chevet et j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Tu m'entends James ? ajouta Lily en se penchant sur son frère. Je serai là ! Continue à te battre ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Nous serons là pour t'aider…

— Ne dit pas de telles inepties, Lily ! s'impatienta Albus. James ne reviendra pas ! En tous cas, il est hors de question que j'attende un éventuel réveil !

— Mais, Albus…

— Non ! trancha-t-il en se levant brusquement. J'en ai marre ! Notre famille est maudite ! Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que la magie pouvait tout arranger, mais je me suis trompé ! Elle ne fait que nous attirer des ennuis ! D'abord Maman ! Ensuite James et Katie ! Et pour finir Papa ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici ! »

Il se retourna dans un mouvement théâtral et sortit de l'infirmerie sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit, claquant les portes derrière lui avec rage. Le bruit réveilla Katie, qui se leva de son lit, le regard vide. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte quelques instants avant qu'elle ne retombe dans ses draps. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers elle pour lui faire boire une potion de sommeil. Après une longue hésitation, Lily se leva à son tour mais Hermione la retint.

« Où vas-tu ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Rejoindre Albus ! informa sa nièce d'un ton de défi. Il a besoin de moi !

— Ne t'en fais pas, consola Hermione avec calme. Laisse-le se calmer. Chacun extériorise sa peine à sa façon. Il reviendra. »

Lily observa sa tante un long moment avant de finalement retourner se rasseoir. Joanne, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation, resta perdue pendant de longues minutes dans la contemplation des portes de l'infirmerie, comme si elle essayait de donner du sens à ce qui se passait. Il fallut de nombreux efforts à Hermione pour ne pas lâcher un soupir de chagrin, aussi se contenta-t-elle de fermer ses yeux quelques instants. Harry Potter était mort et il fallait l'annoncer au monde des sorciers.

Harry regarda la Mort sans crainte. Il savait pourquoi il était ici et ce qui allait se passer. La Mort l'observa également, sans pour autant briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun malaise, aucune gêne, comme deux anciens amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. La Faucheuse se contentait de rester debout face à lui, appuyée sur sa longue faux. Le temps n'avait aucune notion ici, aussi Harry ne sut pas après combien de temps il décida de briser le silence. Toutefois, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensée, la Mort le devança.

« Te voilà donc enfin, après de si longs mois. J'espère que tu n'es pas dépaysé, Potter, je n'ai pas eu le temps de refaire la décoration depuis ta dernière visite.

— Je commence à y être habitué, répliqua Harry sur le même ton ironique. L'heure de votre victoire est enfin venue ! Je dois dire que même moi, je commençais à l'attendre.

— Tu avais hâte de mourir ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, déclina Harry. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, mais je savais qu'elle était inévitable. J'étais curieux de savoir quand et comment elle surviendrait. Pour être honnête, j'ai bien cru que l'heure était arrivée lors de l'été dernier…

— Je n'avais aucune intention de te rappeler à moi, révéla la Mort de sa voix caverneuse. J'ai simplement voulu te rappeler notre pacte que tu avais rompu en usant de la magie.

— C'est pour cela que vous avez tué Ginny, comprit Harry.

— Que j'ai _crue_ tuer serait plus juste, rectifia la Faucheuse. Ta tendre épouse s'est montrée rusée, sournoise même en créant cet Horcruxe pour m'échapper. Cependant, comme tu l'as si bien prouvé autrefois, nul ne m'esquive indéfiniment. En lui conférant un nouveau corps et en lui faisant détruire son Horcruxe, elle est ainsi redevenue vulnérable.

— Mais elle vous a accepté ! rétorqua Harry. Elle n'a pas fui devant le sortilège, alors…

— Potter, toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir qu'elle ne peut prétendre au titre de Maître de la Mort. Par la simple création de son Horcruxe même, elle a prouvé qu'elle voulait me vaincre et non m'accepter. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, Harry ne se laissant même pas gagner par la déception. Il savait que Ginny avait joué avec la Faucheuse et que, par conséquent, avait scellé son propre destin, mais il avait gardé un mince espoir.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Harry. Elle peut paraître stupide, mais pourquoi ai-je fait une crise cardiaque ? Au départ, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que je n'avais pas respecté un Serment Inviolable, mais…

— HAHAHA ! se gaussa la Mort. Mourir par un Serment Inviolable ! Les sorciers sont de vrais farceurs. Personne ne meurt d'un Serment Inviolable, du moins personne n'est encore mort ainsi.

— Mais… Si on rompt un Serment Inviolable, on meurt, fit remarquer Harry, déconcerté.

— Une fois de plus, il me faut t'éclairer tes lanternes. Mourir signifie rejoindre le Royaume des Morts, celui dont tu t'apprêtes à franchir le seuil. Cependant, ce n'est pas le seul au-delà, il en existe plusieurs. Parmi eux, tu as le Royaumes des Âmes, qui regroupe celle de ceux à qui j'ai refusé l'entrée ou qui ont décliné ce choix. Le Serment Inviolable est un rituel de Magie Noire poussée qui lie les âmes des personnes enchantés à ce royaume. Si l'un le rompt, son âme s'y trouve aussitôt envoyé, sans espoir de rédemption.

— Je vois… Dans ce cas, comment suis-je mort ? Si ce n'est pas un Serment Inviolable…

— Ta curiosité te rend intolérant, releva-t-Elle, mais je peux t'accorder ma bienveillance. Tu as été tué par ce que les sorciers appellent la Foudre Céleste. »

Harry attendit quelques instants, mais la Mort ne semblait pas avoir d'autre précision. Ted avait fait aussi référence à ce sortilège étrange, mais comment avait-il pu en mourir ? Il était mort plusieurs minutes après avoir été frappé par cette foudre magique.

« Je ne comprends pas, admit-il. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— C'est normal, ce sortilège ne se transmet que de Mage Noir à Mage Noir. Ton filleul a dû l'apprendre auprès d'un ancien Mage Noir.

— En quoi consiste ce sortilège ?

— Comme son nom l'indique, à foudroyer l'ennemi, révéla la Faucheuse.

— À le foudroyer ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

— Oui, comme la foudre. Le sortilège crée un phénomène très semblable dans un champ d'action restreint autour de son invocateur. Comme lors d'un orage, la réaction va être la création d'un éclair foudroyant qui frappera toute personne se trouvant à proximité…

— Comme un paratonnerre, termina Harry d'un air songeur.

— Exactement. Les victimes meurent des même symptômes que la foudre : une crise cardiaque ou par combustion. Bien sûr, la Puissance Magique peut permettre de résister à ce genre d'attaque, mais même un sort mineur peut tuer les sorciers les plus expérimentés.

— Pourtant, je ne suis pas mort sur le coup, fit remarquer Harry.

— Certes, convint la Mort, mais tu y as quand même succombé. À retardement, grâce à ta propre puissance, mais le résultat final reste identique. Ce sortilège est à l'origine de certains de vos mythes, dont celui de votre divinité… laquelle est-ce déjà… Zeus, je crois… Certains d'entre vous croyais qu'il lançait des éclairs depuis sa peur pour manifester sa colère, mais il n'en était rien : il s'agissait de la Foudre Céleste. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans piper mot. Il ignorait de qui Ted avait-il pu bien apprendre ce sortilège, les Mangemorts n'en ayant jamais fait preuve… Il y avait bien une société secrète à laquelle Harry pensa, mais il avait lui-même assisté à la mort de leur dernier membre bien des années plus tôt. Il était étonnant que Jedusor n'y ait jamais eu recours.

« Est-il plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra ? interrogea-t-il après un moment.

— Bien sûr que non, pouffa la Mort. Comme tant d'autres maléfices que vos Mages Noirs ont découvert au fil des millénaires, il n'est qu'une pâle imitation de mon sortilège. La Foudre Céleste ne tue pas à coup sûr, même exécuté à la perfection. Il y a des exemples de survivants, pour une raison ou une autre. Tu es la seule exception à l'Avada Kedavra… et à plusieurs reprises. Il est ironique de penser que tu aies, jusqu'ici, survécu à mon propre sort mais que tu aies finalement succombé à un sortilège inférieur. À croire que tu ne pouvais être tuer d'une autre façon. »

La Mort ricana de son observation, ce qui fit réfléchir Harry. Il était vrai qu'aucun des Avada Kedavra qu'il avait reçus n'avait fonctionné, en revanche les autres recours mortels l'avaient amené plusieurs fois aux portes de la Mort. Peut-être était-il bien le Survivant, l'Élu, l'Immortel… Celui qui ne pouvait être tuer par la Mort elle-même. Celui dont la magie surpassait même le flux magique, ce qui amenait à une autre question.

« Pourquoi m'avoir redonné ma magie ?

— Parce que tu étais le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Maître des Ombres. Tu avais déjà rompu notre pacte, il n'avait plus aucune valeur. Il se targuait de pouvoir contrôler mes Walkyries, mais je ne pouvais agir moi-même. J'avais besoin d'un sorcier puissant et intelligent…

— Hermione pouvait très bien remplir ce rôle ! riposta Harry.

— Elle était beaucoup trop affaiblie physiquement pour pouvoir prétendre s'opposer à ce Maître des Ombres. En revanche, je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à t'utiliser comme un de mes Anges de la Mort, mais pour cela je devais te rendre tes pouvoirs. »

Dissimulant sa surprise, Harry encaissa la révélation. Ainsi, il n'avait été qu'une marionnette de la Faucheuse depuis le début pour terrasser Ted. Elle avait deviné les décisions et les choix qu'il prendrait pour vaincre son adversaire et avait donc décidé de miser dessus en lui donnant un coup de pouce dans sa tâche. Harry se sentit exploité, mais il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux plans de la Mort, Elle l'avait préparé pour la suite.

« J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec le Mage de Lumière ? tenta-t-il.

— Le Mage de Lumière, répéta-Elle dans un murmure amusé. Tu es tenace, Potter. En effet, en tant que descendant de Merlin, tu as le droit d'accéder au stade de Mage de Lumière.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Un Mage de Lumière est un descendant de Merlin qui aura su garder un cœur pur jusqu'à sa mort, après laquelle il aura le pouvoir de conduire les âmes dans leurs Royaumes éternels. Il est vrai que tu as été reconnu par le Voile comme un descendant de Merlin, dont il t'a confié la puissance et la magie, faisant de toi un Mage. Mais seulement un Mage.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Harry.

— Un Mage de Lumière n'existe que dans le Royaume des Morts, expliqua la Mort. Dans le monde des Vivants, un sorcier peut devenir un Mage Noir, s'il décide de s'enfoncer corps et âme dans la pratique de la Magie Noire, ou un Mage s'il accède à son plein potentiel magique sans y avoir recours.

— Mais est-ce que je suis un Mage de Lumière ?

— Non.

— Mais… Le Sacrifice de Sauvegarde… Il a fonctionné… Ce qui veut dire que je devais avoir un cœur pur.

— Tu l'as toujours, confirma la Mort. Chacune de tes actions étaient motivées par l'amour des tiens, la protection de ce monde… De nobles intentions. Même en brisant ton propre sang qui t'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable, en tuant le Maître des Ombres, tu as su rester pur dans tes convictions, dans ton âmes. Il te manque cependant un élément.

— Lequel ? quémanda Harry.

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un Mage de Lumière devient mon incarnation, ma personnification. Par conséquent, un Mage de Lumière ne peut être une personne qui a été, au cours de son vivant, au-dessus de moi, qui a su m'accepter en devenant…

— Un Maître de la Mort, termina Harry, qui comprit.

— Exactement. Tes enfants sont des descendants de Merlin, mais le secret de l'ascendance de ta famille disparaît avec ton trépas. Seule ta fille aînée a su rester, jusqu'à présent, pure, mais elle ne recherchera jamais un tel pouvoir. »

Ainsi, tel était son fardeau. Avec lui disparaissait la vérité sur la lignée de Merlin et la légende des Mages de Lumière. Bien sûr, celle-ci continuerait bien après lui, bien après ses enfants, mais aucun ne pourrait faire reconnaître sa filiation par le Voile. Aucun ne chercherait à en savoir plus sur son passé, aucun ne pourchasserait un pouvoir dont il ignorait l'existence même. Comme toujours, la Mort avait le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? demanda Harry d'un ton résolu.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es désormais un Ange de la Mort, annonça-t-Elle. Ton esprit sera incarné, dans le monde des vivants, par une Walkyrie. Par ta puissance phénoménale, tu deviendras l'une des plus importantes, secondant Freyja. Pour avoir déjà communiqué avec elle, j'imagine que tu as une idée de la tâche qu'il t'incombera. »

La Faucheuse se retourna, un sourire triomphant étalé sur le visage, et s'éloigna de Harry d'un pas aérien, le laissant seul. Les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais une seule parvint à faire son chemin et sortir.

« Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ? »

La Mort s'arrêta puis se retourna lentement pour le toiser du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de déclarer d'un ton solennel.

« Parce que tu fus, tu es et tu seras le seul Maître de la Mort, Harry Potter. »

12


	34. Epilogue Un dernier discours

Epilogue : Un dernier discours

Le ciel de cette dernière journée de juin était dominé par un soleil éclatant. Si Godric's Hollow portait encore les marques du terrible duel qui s'y était déroulé, le calme était revenu. Le village avait été assailli par une horde de sorciers venus de tous horizons, chacun voulait assister à l'enterrement de Harry Potter, le Survivant, chacun voulait voir de ses propres yeux la preuve que l'Immortel n'était plus.

Après avoir déposé une gerbe de lys sur la tombe de son amis, Hermione se tenait à proximité et accueillit chacun des sorciers venus du monde entier présenter leurs respects. Le cercueil avait déjà disparu sous les éternelles et les roses, mais le flot continuait d'avancer lentement. Dans l'assemblée réunie face à la dépouille, les survivants de l'AD et du Ministère attendaient dans un silence presque religieux. Paradoxalement, c'étaient les absents qui attiraient l'attention des journalistes et autres témoins.

Sans cérémonie, Albus avait réuni ses affaires la nuit précédent et avait quitté Poudlard, jurant devant sa sœur en larmes qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds en Angleterre. La seule façon que Lily avait trouvé pour se consoler avait été de prendre Joanne avec elle et de se rendre au chevet de James, qui avait été transféré tôt dans la matinée dans la salle Janus Thickey de St-Mangoustes, pour les résidents de longue durée. Lily n'avait pas dit un seul mot lors de son départ, comme si y penser la faisait souffrir.

Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du cercueil de son ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre mortalité, plus proche qu'on le lui promettait. Hugo, qui la soutenait à sa droite, lui donnait encore quelques mois, mais elle savait que c'était de l'ordre de quelques semaines. Rose se voulait rassurante et optimiste, mais Hermione savait décrire le fond des pensées de sa fille depuis son plus jeune âge. Bientôt, elle irait rejoindre ses amis, son époux. Bientôt, la nouvelle génération devrait assurer le relai par elle-même.

Lorsque la longue procession fut terminée, un petit homme monta sur l'estrade, ramenant Hermione à la réalité alors que le cimetière plongea dans un silence interrompu par une légère brise estivale.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je vous prie d'accueillir notre nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley ! »

Le brusque tonnerre d'applaudissement la fit sursauter, la rendant confuse quelques instants. Elle se leva, aidée de ses enfant, et vint à la rencontre du petit homme, qui lui céda sa place après une chaleureuse poignée de main. Hermione s'installa derrière le pupitre et observa l'assemblée, composée de centaines, de milliers d'individus. Elle n'avait pas prévu de discours, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en préparer. Elle avait tout juste dormi ces derniers jours. Toutefois, elle se faisait un devoir de rendre un dernier hommage à Harry.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes venus si nombreux, certains d'entre vous ont dû faire un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici, accueillit-elle avec convivialité. Harry s'est sacrifié pour me permettre de devenir Ministre de la Magie, pour nous permettre de reprendre le cours de notre vie au sein de nos Communautés respective. Je n'aurais de cesse de le remercier, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant tant il aura accompli pour nous, pour moi. Harry a été mon meilleur ami, celui qui ne m'a jamais laissée tomber, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. »

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, replongeant le cimetière dans un silence respectueux. Les brises faisaient bruisser les feuilles des arbres à intervalles régulier, formant une forme de mélodie comme si elles rendaient elles aussi hommage.

« Oui, Harry m'a tout apporté, reprit-elle, la voix prise d'émotion. Il m'a permis de m'intégrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie, moi une Née-Moldu, et ce sans hésitation. Je me rappelle très bien notre première année : ceux qui m'ont connu à l'époque peuvent témoigner à quel point j'étais anxieuse dans le Poudlard Express. J'essayais de me montrer assurée et confiante, mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler mon enthousiasme à la découverte de ce monde qui me faisait tant rêver. J'ai bien dû parcourir au moins cinq fois toute la longueur du train, à la recherche d'un compartiment qui voulait de moi.

« C'est lors de notre voyage que j'ai rencontré Harry, déjà accompagné Ron. J'avais lu tout ce que je pouvais lire à son sujet, ce garçon m'intriguait. Je savais qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille moldue, comme moi, et je me disais qu'on pourrait s'entraider pour affronter ce monde qui nous était totalement inconnu. Mais il avait déjà un ami avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre – comment ne pouvait-on pas s'entendre avec Ron ? – et comme une idiote, une idiote jalouse, je leur ai tourné le dos. Pendant les premiers mois, je suis restée seule dans mon coin, tandis que Harry découvrait lui-aussi le monde de la sorcellerie.

« Certains se rappellerons de notre premier cours de potion avec Severus Rogue, où une haine réciproque s'installa entre eux pour les sept années qui suivirent. D'autres, de notre premier cours de vol durant lequel Harry nous montra son talent qui allait participer à sa légende. Puis arriva le jour d'Halloween, sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

Un petit rire parcourut l'assemblée et Hermione ne put retenir elle aussi un léger sourire. L'évocation de ce souvenir réveillait en elle une multitude d'émotions qui la submergèrent.

« Ce jour-là, Ron s'était une nouvelle fois moqué de moi, comme il l'a fait si souvent durant son existence. Il est vrai que je l'avais bien cherché, essayant de le rabaisser lors de notre cours de Sortilège, admit-elle après une courte hésitation. Mais à cette époque, je ne supportais pas ses remarques et celle-ci fut la goutte d'Empestine. Je me suis enfuie pour aller m'isoler dans les toilettes des filles, loupant par la même occasion les cours de l'après-midi. Le soir, j'ai décidé de rester là où j'étais et de ne pas aller au banquet. Il s'agit sûrement d'une des meilleures idées que je n'ai jamais eues.

« En effet, comme beaucoup ici doivent se souvenir du Troll des montagnes introduit dans le château. Et moi, bien sûr, je n'étais pas au courant, je restai dans mes toilettes, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je pensais que je n'étais bonne à rien, que je ferais mieux de tout abandonner et de retourner voir mes parents. Et puis j'ai entendu la porte se fermer violemment et c'est là que je le vis : le Troll se trouvait face à moi et, de toute évidence, je l'incommodais tout autant. Mon premier réflexe fut de crier. »

Elle s'interrompis une fois de plus pour reprendre son souffle, l'émotion commençant à l'envahir comme un raz-de-marée. Elle ignorait où elle allait, ni même si elle y arriverait.

« Et puis… C'est là qu'ils entrèrent… Ron et Harry… Ils avaient dû m'entendre depuis le couloir. Aussitôt entrés, ils décidèrent de distraire le Troll afin que je puisse sortir, mais toutes leurs tentatives furent vaines. C'est là que Harry fit quelque chose qui deviendrait sa marque de fabrique : il se montra à la fois très stupide et très courageux : il fonça sur le Troll et parvint sur ses épaules pour lui enfoncer sa baguette dans les narines.

« Le Troll n'apprécia pas, bien sûr, et essaya de s'en débarrasser. Ron réussit toutefois à lui retirer sa massue et à la lui faire tomber sur la tête. Le Troll fut assommé sur le coup et le vacarme créé par le Troll attira les professeurs. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron furent aussitôt suspectés d'y être pour quelque chose, mais je décidai de prendre leur défense en m'accusant moi. Je leur devais bien ça, ils venaient de me sauver la vie.

« Grâce à ce mensonge, ils purent s'en sortir sans problèmes et ce fut le début de notre très longue amitié. Le reste de notre aventure, tout le monde le connaît désormais. Notre légende fait partie de l'Histoire de cette Communauté. Nous avons réussi à déjouer les épreuves des professeurs pour atteindre la Pierre Philosophale en première année et à résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets l'année suivante. »

Une bourrasque de vent souffla avec fureur sur le cimetière, faisant virevolter les cheveux en broussaille d'Hermione. Après avoir dégagé les mèches qui couvraient son visage, celle-ci reprit avec une assurance retrouvée.

« Durant cette année, nous sommes allés jusqu'à boire du Polynectar pour s'infiltrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ron et Harry défièrent leur peur au cœur de la Forêt Interdite et réchappèrent de peu à la horde d'Acromentules qui y vivait alors. En troisième année, nous avons enfreint une bonne partie des lois des sorciers afin de sauver Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry d'une condamnation injuste, tout comme Buck, l'Hippogriffe de Hagrid. Nous nous rendîmes dans la Cabane hurlante, découvrîmes la vérité sur la mort des parents de Harry…

« Harry… C'est dans cette cabane soi-disant hantée qu'il rencontra sans doute l'unique figure paternelle qu'il n'ait jamais eu et pourtant, il ne put jamais en profiter réellement. Sirius dut prendre la fuite et ce n'est que de façon épisodique qu'ils se croisèrent par la suite.

« En quatrième année, Harry participa contre son gré au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Sans doute son épreuve la plus terrible. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu pour qu'il puisse la surmonter : je me rappelle encore nos séance d'entraînement pour que Harry maîtrise le sortilège d'Attraction, la veille de la première tâche… Ou de nos recherche pour savoir comment respirer sous l'eau… Au fil des années, beaucoup ont dû le remarquer, mais Harry avait une fâcheuse tendance de s'y prendre toujours au-dernier moment pour les choses importantes. »

Hermione laissa courir le petit rire qui anima l'assemblée. Les proches, les amis, les collègues… Tous connaissaient Harry et se remémoraient ses qualités comme ses défauts.

« La fin du Tournoi prit une tournure dramatique : Jedusor ressuscita, ce dont Harry essaya de nous prévenir en ramenant le corps de Cédric Diggory dans ses bras… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette expérience a pu être traumatisante pour Harry, d'autant plus qu'il fut livré à lui-même lors des mois suivants. Même si Ron et moi-même étions là pour le soutenir, personne ne le croyait, personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Personne, à part Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Nos camarades se rappelleront sans soucis de cette harpie d'Ombrage, nous ne pouvions nous afficher.

« C'est alors que j'eu l'idée de créer l'Armée de Dumbledore… Oui, c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas partant, au départ, pour se lancer dans ce projet. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie de notre première réunion à Pré-au-Lard qu'il accepta d'en prendre les rênes. C'est sous son impulsion que nous sommes allés défier les Mangemorts, avec Ginny, Neville et Luna, au cœur même du Ministère de la Magie. C'est ce soir-là que Harry perdit Sirius et jamais il ne regretta autant d'avoir pris une telle décision.

« Notre sixième année commença, toute le monde accepta que Jedusor était de retour, plus menaçant que jamais. Cette année fut riche en émotion, pour notre trio… Harry prit enfin conscience de ses sentiments pour Ginny, qui était amoureuse depuis sa première rencontre. Allez savoir pourquoi, Harry a jugé que je pouvais être de bon conseil dans sa vie amoureuse, et de fil en aiguille, Harry et Ginny finirent ensemble… Même Ron sembla l'accepter, ce qui était sans doute la plus grande crainte de Harry. La fin de cette année fut marquée par la première incursion des Mangemorts à Poudlard et la mort de Dumbledore… Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais, mais je lui rappelai que Ron et moi étions là pour le soutenir dans son combat, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

« Beaucoup se demandent ce que nous avions bien pu faire pendant l'année des Ténèbres… Eh bien, nous avons voyagé à travers le pays, non seulement pour échapper à Jedusor et aux Rafleurs, mais aussi pour trouver un moyen de le détruire. Je n'entrerai pas plus en détail sur notre quête, Harry a toujours eut comme volonté de garder cela secret. Même si nous avons eu nos moments de faiblesses, de désespoir, je n'ai jamais de croire en lui ! Je savais qu'il pouvait y arriver. Là encore, je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais.

« Harry réussit finalement à vaincre son ennemi juré et la Communauté put enfin savourer sa liberté. Harry et moi-même terminâmes notre scolarité à Poudlard, puis il rejoint l'Académie des Aurors, Ron le suivant par fidélité. Harry fut le témoin de mon mariage et est le parrain de mes deux enfants… Jamais, jamais, je ne pourrai exprimer ma gratitude à son égard… À quel point il compte pour moi… À quel point il fut un ami extraordinaire. »

L'émotion finit par submerger Hermione, la forçant à s'interrompre quelques instants. La douleur qui saignait son cœur était vivace, profonde, et elle comprit que jamais elle ne partirait. Raffermissant sa prise sur le pupitre, elle poursuivit son discours.

« C'est Ginny qui le demanda au mariage… Ou pour être plus exacte, elle lui demande de lui faire sa demande, alors qu'elle venait d'être blessée au cours d'un match de Quidditch. Contre le grès de Harry, ce fut l'un des évènements les plus médiatisés de cette période suivant la chute de Jedusor… Période pendant laquelle Harry fut, malgré lui, un grand artisan de la reconstruction de notre Communauté magique, au détriment, parfois, de sa famille.

« Ceux qui en ont été témoins ne peuvent oublier la joie immense qu'il éprouva en apprenant l'arrivée de James, lors d'une des cérémonies anniversaires de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ce fut au cours des moi suivant, et son combat pour récupérer le sceptre de Mulcahy, qui le propulsa au Bureau des Aurors. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'est vraiment passé lors de cette expédition dans les Carpates, ni à Azkaban… Ron resta auprès de sa sœur, mais parvint tout de même à ramener Harry juste à temps pour la naissance de James…

« Quelques années plus tard, ce fut l'affaire Wheelan qui déchira notre Communauté, avec la résurgence des Walpurgis, mais encore une fois, Harry surmonta cette adversité et fut propulsé à la tête du Bureau des Aurors… D'aucun dirait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que ses mentors, Moore et Ospicus, lui avaient préparé le terrain. Malgré son rôle d'idole et de leader de notre Communauté, Harry endossa son rôle de père et éleva ses trois enfants avec plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu.

« C'était le Survivant. C'était l'Élu. C'était l'Immortel. Harry fut sans doute l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. »

La phrase d'Hermione se perdit dans un murmure. Le long de ses joues se mirent à couler des larmes, sa voix devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Elle devait poursuivre, elle devait rendre ce dernier hommage.

« Harry fut l'un des plus grands sorciers non pas parce qu'il était puissant, mais parce qu'il incarnait les valeurs qui lui faisaient honneur. Il tenait toujours ses promesses, ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. C'était un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter, s'appuyer ou demander de l'aide. Il défendit les couleurs et les principes de sa maison, Gryffondor, durant toute sa vie, mais il était bien plus que cela… Il… Il se tournait vers tout le monde… Vers ceux qui en avait le besoin, quelles que soient leurs origines.

« Harry a combattu le Mal jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour sauver notre Communauté. Bien sûr, il avait une quantité de défauts. Il pouvait se montrer très méfiant, entêté, coléreux, égocentrique et il laissait parfois ses émotions guider ses actes. Après la chute de Jedusor, il resta de longue année paralysée par une certaine paranoïa de la Magie Noire, ayant du mal à donner sa confiance, remettant toujours tout en doute. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois d'être solitaire, de repousser ses amis qui le supportaient. L'un de ses plus grands défauts, et qui lui a fait plusieurs fois du tort, était sa fâcheuse habitude à « vouloir sauver les gens ». Mais c'était dans sa nature, vouloir aider, et c'est ce qui le rendait si important à nos yeux.

« Harry Potter est mort hier dans la maison qui a vu naître sa légende. Une légende que nous devons perpétuer en faisant tout pour sauvegarder ce qu'il a construit et laissé. Si nous ne faiblissons pas, alors nous aussi, nous pourrons faire partie de cette légende, de ce mythe.

« Je suis la dernière du trio, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous avons disparu. Car Harry nous a prouvé une chose : l'amour est le plus important de tous les pouvoirs de ce monde. Harry n'est peut-être plus là aujourd'hui, mais il vit à travers nous, qui essayons de protéger le monde qu'il a laissé. Je voudrai que nous observions tous deux minutes de silence, en la mémoire de Harry James Potter… L'Intemporel ! ajouta-t-elle après une courte hésitation. »

Tous les sorciers se levèrent et restèrent immobiles, chacun se recueillant à la mémoire de celui qui les avait sauvés. Lorsque les deux minutes furent écoulées, un immense tonnerre d'applaudissement envahit le cimetière et Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle descendit de l'estrade et trouva réconfort dans les bras de ses enfants. Tout autour d'elle, la Communauté Magique l'acclama, la félicita et l'encouragea. Elle vit dans les yeux de la famille Weasley les larmes brillaient de joie et de fierté à la mémoire de Harry.

Le cimetière se vida peu à peu et les gens rentrèrent chez eux. Certains transplanèrent, d'autres prirent des Portoloins, tandis que les derniers attendirent tout simplement à un arrêt de bus Moldu. Quelques-uns étaient même venus en voiture. Hermione resta dans le cimetière pendant encore quelques heures, se recueillant seule devant les tombes de ses amis et de son mari, désormais côte à côte pour l'éternité. Jeanne et Rose étaient parties et Hugo l'attendait à côté de la voiture.

« Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, murmura-t-elle. Je vous le promets. Bientôt, nous pourrons continuer à nous amuser ensembles. »

Hermione se leva et rejoignit ses enfants qui l'attendaient près d'une voiture. Elle monta à la place du passager tandis qu'Hugo mettait le contact.

Hermione mourut peu de temps après son cinquante-deuxième anniversaire, chez elle, accueillant la Faucheuse à bras ouverts, se sentant enfin libérée du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Toutefois, ce délai lui fut suffisant pour permettre la reconstruction de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, qui regagna une place prestigieuse. Le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère furent rebâtis et toutes les victimes furent dédommagées. Le Bureau des Aurors fut reformé, avec à leur tête Amélia Jackson.

Michael Corner devint Directeur de la Justice Magique avant d'accéder au poste de Ministre à la mort de Hermione, qui avait réussi à le convaincre de se lancer dans la politique. Le professeur Flitwick resta au poste de Directeur jusqu'à sa mort et fut remplacé par Neville, qui fut un des Directeurs les plus aimés de toute l'Histoire de l'école. Luna connut un grand succès comme naturaliste, remettant à jour les œuvres de Norbert Dragonneau, avec l'aide de ses enfants.

Hugo fit une grande carrière à St-Mangouste et se maria avec l'une de ses collègues, avec qui il eut plusieurs enfants. Rose devint la rédactrice en chef de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et ne se maria jamais, même si elle fondit son propre foyer où elle éleva Jeanne, qui devint professeur de Sortilèges. Si la lignée des Weasley continua encore pendant de longs siècles, celle des Granger ne s'étala que sur quelques générations avant de disparaître dans les limbes de l'Histoire. Katie resta toute sa vie à St-Mangouste, ses amis venant la voir régulièrement. Elle mourut à un âge avancé, un exploit étant donné sa condition, et ainsi se termina la noble lignée de Salazar Serpentard.

James ne sortit jamais de son « emprisonnement » et mourut quelques années plus tard à St-Mangouste. Lily vint lui rendre visite chaque semaine et attendit en vain. Elle parvint toutefois à poursuivre son rêve et à entrer à Poudlard comme professeur de Métamorphose, avant d'épouser Jason Grant, avec qui elle eut deux enfants qui perpétuèrent la lignée des Potter, mais aucun ne prit conscience de sa véritable ascendance. Lily patienta toute sa vie le retour d'Albus, mais celui-ci maintint sa promesse et ne revint jamais en Angleterre. Il abandonna l'équipe nationale de Quidditch et décida de s'exiler aux États-Unis, oubliant ses problèmes dans la solitude en se mêlant au monde moldu après avoir brisé sa baguette. Il n'eut jamais d'enfants et se contenta d'aventures sans lendemains.

Joanne grandit avec Lily et s'épanouit librement, mais elle ne fut plus jamais la Joanne joyeuse qu'ils avaient connue. Elle fut la première Potter à être envoyée à Serpentard et dériva dans les petits délits après ses études, recherchée par le Ministères pour plusieurs actes de malveillances. Elle fut incarcérée quelques années à Azkaban avant d'être libérée et réhabilitée. Elle se maria avec un de ses amis, Oliver Fisher, mais n'eut jamais d'enfant. En effet, il apparut que le rituel infligé par les Mangemorts l'avait rendue, ainsi que Jeanne, stérile. Elle persista dans la petite délinquance, sans jamais pourtant tuer qui que ce soit. À la mort de sa sœur, elle fit une grave dépression devant la solitude qui se présentait à elle, et finit par se suicider avec un Sortilège de la Mort.

L'histoire du trio fut relatée dans de nombreux livres et bien après le décès d'Hermione, elle fut élevée au rang de légende puis de mythe. Très vite, leurs dates de naissance et de décès devinrent des jours de commémorations internationales et pour la première fois de son Histoire, Poudlard eut des jours fériés. Ces jour-là, le village de Godric's Hollow devait être évacué de ses habitants moldus à cause du flot massif de sorciers qui venaient se recueillir sur les trois tombes. De nombreuses prophéties, à propos de descendants notamment, furent répertoriées dans la Salle des Prophéties, mais aucune ne se réalisa.

Pour alimenter un peu plus cette légende, plusieurs récompenses furent créées en leurs noms. C'est ainsi que vers la fin du siècle, le Trophée Hermione Granger récompensa chaque année l'élève qui obtenait les meilleurs résultats lors de ses ASPICS. En même temps, la Médaille Harry Potter fut décernée à tout sorcier faisant preuve d'un courage admirable en luttant contre les Mages Noirs. Enfin, la Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch fut rebaptisée la Coupe Ronald Weasley. Les Canons de Chudley furent la première équipe à la remporter. Il fallut attendre quelques années de plus pour qu'un Weasley la brandisse.

Quant à Harry, il s'acquitta de sa tâche d'Ange de la Mort, accompagnant dans le Royaume des Morts sorciers et Moldus qui venaient à trépasser. Le temps n'ayant plus de valeur, il put tout autant profiter de ses parents, de ses amis et de toute sa famille. Même si les sentiments n'avaient plus la même valeur, ni le même concept, Harry y fut heureux.

La légende de l'Intemporel persista dans la Communauté des sorciers jusqu'à ce que le dernier représentant de celle-ci mourût, des milliers et des milliers d'années plus tard.

10


End file.
